La cruel realidad
by KatarlizRose
Summary: Y ahora los tenía aquí. A los 10 chicos "más guapos" de la escuela diciéndome estúpidamente que "me aman". Si como no. Ellos creen conocerme más sin embargo no soy lo que esperan. Yo si los conozco o eso creí. Pero créanme ellos estarán mejor fuera de mi vida, porque no quiero que vean en lo que soy en realidad. Lo que es mi cruel realidad. FINALIZADO!
1. Itachi

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 1: Itachi**

Por una vez en mi vida, quise cambiar, quise ser diferente. Ver el mundo de las personas que siempre estaban ahí alegres como si no les preocupara nada. Porque siempre me pasaban las cosas a mí, porque tenía que ser yo al ver la cruel realidad que nos rodea. Me gustaría por lo menos aunque sea una vez, olvidarme de todo. Simplemente desaparecer.

Pero todo cambio

Cambio

Y no para bien

Como siempre todo me pasaba a mí.

_-Miren, pero si es la princesita Hyuuga_

_-Se cree demasiado por ser una niña rica_

_-Me molesta_

_-Que presumida es…por tenerlo todo. Es tan solo una estúpida…_

En ese tiempo solo me dedicaba a llorar y nunca pude agradecerle a esa persona. Que por una vez en mi vida, alguien se atrevió a defenderme. Pero como era tan solo una niña, tonta y débil. Nunca pude ver su rostro y ni siquiera me dijo su nombre. Estaba tan ocupada en ver el piso borroso por mis pesadas lágrimas. Siempre con la cabeza agachada.

Pero esta vez no

Una vez que algo se retiene por mucho tiempo. Simplemente explota.

Y ahora los tenía aquí.

A los 10 chicos "más guapos" de la escuela diciéndome estúpidamente que "me aman". Si como no. Estuve con cada uno de ellos, rayándoles la madre, insultándolos de las maneras más posibles. Y ellos simplemente al día siguiente me dicen: "Te amo" si como no. Estúpidos cabrones mentirosos. Todos los hombres son iguales, ven alguien que no les interesa y ya dicen, "Ella me desea" pero muertos. Es solo la escuela, se viene a estudiar no para hacerte popular y mandar a la mierda a todos, porque eso hacía y casi siempre eran los mismos. Veías a una persona que simplemente no te caí bien y sin conocerlo ya lo tenías en un callejón golpeándolo. Como si eso fuera hacerte más importante.

.

.

Chico 1: Itachi

Edad: 18 años

Sobrenombre: PlayBoy

Enserio no se que le veían, para mí solo es un chico con problemas que el mismo se pone. Konoha School solo aceptaba a chicos de buen promedio o chicos ricos. Decían que era la mejor escuela pero lo que no sabían los padres es que solo era un parque de diversiones para sus mentecatos niños. Que cada día los hacía estúpidos, Itachi es y siempre será un estúpido. Se la pasa conquistando chicas, amenazando a los que se meten con ellos y se según él. No se esfuerza porque ya es inteligente, que nació así y bla bla bla.

Itachi o PlayBoy como yo le digo, es un descarado. ¡Enserio!, miente como todo una rata y deja el problema a personas que nada que ver con él. ¡Ah! pero él es un maldito y jodido Uchiha, "el tiene y siempre tendrá la razón" porque rayos los maestros no hacían nada con ese PlayBoy.

Y ahí estaba yo, defendiendo a ese pobre alumno, Chouji. Un niño muy amble y tierno, ¡¿qué rayos le hizo?! Nada, lo molestaba solo por su aspecto físico. Era un idiota.

-¡Bola de grasa! ¡Bola de grasa!

Gritaban los alumnos alrededor de él, estaba a punto de irme pero vi como el PlayBoy y sus estúpidos amigos veían con gracia la escena y solo unos cuantos miraba con preocupación la escena.

Me enoje tanto cuando Itachi agarro un Sándwich y lo tiro enfrente de él. ¡¿Qué mierdas le pasaba por la cabeza?!

-¡Cómelo!-. Ordeno Itachi. Chouji lloraba a mares y por una vez en mi vida haría algo que nunca nadie hizo por mí. Me acerque furiosa y lo tome de la muñeca y se la doble, provocando que saliera una aullido de dolor por parte de él.- ¡¿Ouch?! ¡¿Quién mierdas eres?! ¡Suéltame!

-Que acaso tu madre no te enseño a que NUNCA se tira la comida al suelo.- Le susurre con tanto odio y le doble más la muñeca. Antes no era agresiva, bueno nunca me gusto la agresividad pero esta vez le enseñaría quien era. – La comida es sagrada. Idiota.- Lo avente hacia sus amigos quienes se habían callado al ver tocado a su apreciado y estúpido líder.

-¡Eres una maldita! -. Maldijo Itachi pero poco me importo.

-¡¿Pero cómo pudiste?!-. Y ahora las zorritas de la escuela me empezaban a reclamar por haberlo tocado. Karin y sus estúpidas seguidoras. Shion y Kin.- ¡Itachi es el mejor, tus sucias manos no deberían tocarlo! ¡Es el más popular y guapo!

-Sí, sí. Me da igual.- Les dije y me voltee de nuevo hacia él PlayBoy.- Pero te digo algo, ¡solo es la escuela! Cuando salgas ya nadie te va recordar y le importara un combino si fuiste o el más guapo o el más popular de tu jodida escuela. A nadie le va a importar. ¿Por qué? Porque esa es la cruel realidad. Lo siento pero así es. Lo siento por despertarte de tu estúpida burbuja pero solo es la maldita verdad.- Le grite lo más fuerte que podía y no me importo que todo los alumnos de la cafetería me miraran como un bicho raro. Levante de mala gana al chico que estaba golpeado a mitad de la cafetería y sucio porque todos los alumnos le habían arrojado sus comidas. Si la comida era sagrada, por eso odiaba a los niños ricos y me odiaba ser una de esas familias riquillas que no se dan cuenta de lo malcriados que están sus hijos.

-Vamos, te llevare a tu casa.- Los fulmine con la mirada y se levanto asustado. Y después aparte a todos del camino. Y me lo lleve hasta la salida. Aun sentía su mirada en mí. Pero poco me importo, son unos idiotas y me vale madres que hagan conmigo mañana. Suficientes problemas tengo en la casa. Si me hacen algo… se los regreso. Simple. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

.

Chouji era muy agradable, me cae muy bien. Su familia era muy reconocida por tener los mejores restaurantes y me invito a comer ese día. Pero con cortesía le dije que no y que cuando se recuperar "Psicológicamente" lo esperaría en la escuela. Obviamente vi en su mirada preocupación porque me puse en la boca de lobo. Mañana me aseguraría de llevar tan siquiera un navaja.

Me dirigí a mi casa o lo que fuera. Me cae muy mal estar ahí. Un día prácticamente mí padre me dijo que simplemente no me quería, que prefería mil veces a mi primo Neji. Solo es un mendigo machista. Y me sigue culpando por la muerte de mi madre, lo cual hace que mi vida se haga más jodida de lo que ya está. Pero en el fondo sé que es un buen hombre o si no ya no estaría en la casa. Es por eso que quería terminar mis estudios por una vez en mi vida, para irme lejos de todos aquellos que me fastidiaban y solo me llevaría a mi hermana, quien se encontraba en Inglaterra en un internado para niñas.

La empresa de mi familia se mantenía en 2 lugar del mercado internacional, el primero ya se imaginara quienes son, si, los Uchihas. Mi padre tiene esa obsesión de ser el primero en todo, por eso le desagrada los Uchihas, la única cosa que tenemos en común.

Mañana, como me hubiera encantado que la tierra me tragara.

No quería ir, si iba, se desataría la guerra.

Pero tampoco me voy a dejar

Soy Hyuuga Hinata, tengo 16 años y me metí con mi peor enemigo.

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo

.

.

.

Siguiente capitulo

Chico 2: ¿?

Edad: ¿?

Sobrenombre: ¿?

.

.

.

Hola les gusto.

Vi el dorama de Boy Over Flower y me estoy adaptando un poco a la historia pero con muchos cambios no va a ser como el dorama aquí son 10 muchacho guapos peleando por ella.

Así que quien será el segundo chico a quien hinata la rayara la madre.

La actitud de Hinata cambio debido a su cruel pasado que muy pronto descubrirán.

Que opinan les gusto, le continuo. ¿Quién será el siguiente chico?

Yeii-chan


	2. Gaara y Naruto

La cruel realidad

Capitulo 2: Gaara y Naruto

.

.

.

-¡Es una maldita! ¡¿Cómo pudo?! ¡Ya cállate Naruto!-. Le grito Itachi al rubio quien desde el accidente estuvo carcajeándose y alabando a la valiente chica quien se atrevió a insultar a su queridísimo líder-amigo.

-¡HAHAHA! ¡ES QUE…HAHAHA! ¡DEBISTE VER TU CARA!-. El rubio se dejo caer del sillón donde hace un rato estaba sentado ya que ahora mismo estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor a causa de la risa. Sus brazos apretaban su estomago para tan siquiera relajar el dolor de estomago que tenia.

Itachi miraba irritado al rubio quien seguía rodando como un gusano en el suelo de su guarida. ¡Así es! Por ser unos niños riquillos hicieron un lugar dentro de la escuela para pasar el rato cuando tenía horas libres, ya que alguien tan inteligente como ellos, no merecían poner TANTO esfuerzo en lo que hacía.

-Ya cálmate Itachi, además acordamos a que no nos meteríamos con la chicas.- Hablo una voz muy serena quien se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones tirando hueva. Mientras los demás solo jugaban o leían sin prestarle atención.

Itachi miraba de mala gana por la ventana donde se podía ver como llegaban los alumnos desde sus limosinas. Entonces miro su muñeca, donde se veía un poco morada. Sonrió al recordar la mirada enojada de la chica, ella es diferente. _¡Ella me desea!_

_-_Me voy a divertir mucho.- Dijo el azabache mientras sonreía macabramente, solo un chico suspiro al ver el problemón que iba a causar a ahora.

-Pobre chica…

.

.

.

¡ZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz!

¡ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz!

-¡Señorita! ¡Señorita!

Escuche dentro de mis sueños que alguien me llamaba, espera. Ese golpeteo no era de mi sueño.

-¡¿Hmmm?!-. Conteste aun dormida.

-¡Se le va a ser tarde!

Entonces me callo el veinte.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Grite mientras me levantaba de mi dulce y suave camita.- ¡¿Qué?!-. Salte de la cama y me dirigí a buscar mi estúpido celular con la mendiga alarma. En mi mochila, que bien. Casi me da un paro al ver lo tardísimo que era, ya no alcanza a llegar a la primera clase, pero si podía alcanzar la segunda.- ¡Demonios!-. Me di un remojón y me puse rápidamente mi uniforme. Salí corriendo sin desayunar y prácticamente salte al auto.- ¡Rápido!-. Le dije a mi chofer quien me miraba con cara de diversión.- ¡No te rías!-. Me sonroje ya que me vio acomodarme el mendigo moño rojo, ya que me lo había puesto al revés.

De mi casa a la escuela solo hacia 15 minutos, por lo tanto me relaje en la parte trasera del coche. Creo que no debí quedarme hasta las 3 de la mañana leyendo un libro, pero estaba tan interesante. Pero tengo una sensación de haber olvidado algo, mire mi mochila y vi que tenía todo, pero mi estomago se retorcía y no sabía la razón, a lo mejor será porque no desayune.

Divise la escuela y suspire, baje del carro y me despedí de mi chofer. Pobre, por mi culpa eche a perder su itinerario, gracias a Dios que él es un buen hombre. Haber hoy es ¿miércoles? No, es Jueves, vaya que rápido se paso la semana. ¡Haber! me tocaba matemáticas en segunda hora, aun faltaba 5 minutos para que acabara la primera, ya me disculparía con el maestro. Al entrar vi, un banco en medio, ¡qué rayos hacia un banco ahí! Sin darle importancia me subí al segundo piso para entrar a la segunda hora.

Hasta que toco el condenado timbre y entonces vi que todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente sin notarme.- ¡Y ahora que! ¡Bha!

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!-. Escuche la irritante voz de Karin.

-¿Qué no vez? Camino hacia mi…mi… ¿Dónde está mi banco?-. Pregunte al ver que no estaba ahí, mi mini escritorio. Y me cabree mucho al ver la socarrona sonrisa de la arpía ¡esa! Y entonces me acorde.- ¡Oh! ¡Ya me acorde!-. ¡Qué infantil es Itachi! ¡Quitarme mi banco! ¡¿Es enserio?! Karin se me quedo viendo raro al ver que me estaba riendo sola y no la culpo, soy la única que sabe en lo que piensa. Entonces pare de reír y fulmine a Karin con mi mirada haciéndola estremecer. Hice lo que cualquier alumno haría, agarre otro banco y me senté como si nada.

-¡O…oye ese es mi banco!-. Dijo alarma Karin, voltee hacia ella y solo le apunte hacia abajo con mi dedo índice y sonreír con burla.- ¡¿Qué?!

-Karin, creo que me pareció ver tu banco en la entrada de la escuela.- Le dije con burla mientras me dedicaba a esperar al siguiente profesor. Me dio mucha risa al ver el berrinche de Karin, quien salió del salón con la cara roja. Ahora si parecía un tomate.

.

.

.

Chica 2: Gaara

Edad: 17 años

Sobrenombre: Mapache

.

.

.

-¡KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!

-¡YA CALLATE, NARUTO!

Itachi estaba más que enojado debido a que su "brillante" plan no funciono como él quería. La chica nunca salió de su salón a recoger su banco. Sino que la misma Karin fue y le dijo que le quito su banco.

-¡Enserio Itachi, lo que hiciste fue muy infantil!-. Le dijo Naruto mientras seguía riéndose como si nada. El azabache le lanzó una almohada para hacerlo callar.

-¡Gaara!

El mencionado volteo hacia su líder y lo miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡Tu turno!

El pelirrojo se paró de mala gana pero no tenia opción. Pero si lograba su cometido, Itachi le daría su recompensa. Salió con paso lento mientras se dirigía a buscar a su presa.

.

.

.

Jueves, si es cierto. Hoy me toca quedarme en la biblioteca a ordenar los mendigos libros que los alumnos no podían regresar a su lugar. Como casi nadie venia a este lugar me sentía muy relajada. Esa mañana no era lo que me esperaba, me imaginaba que piedras o insultos llegarían a mi cara pero ahora parecía que algunos hasta me respetaban. ¡Genial!

Llevaba unos libros hacia los estantes y vi una chica de cabellos rosa, era muy linda ya que le quedaba con su piel y sus ojos de color verde.

-¡Hola! Buscabas algún libro en especial.- La saludo y la chica pareció temblar.- ¡Lo siento, no quise asustarte!

-No, estoy bien.- Me contesto.- Solo buscaba algo para matar el tiempo.- me dijo mientras señalaba los libros.

-¡Oh! Entiendo. Te recomiendo las de esa sección.- le apunte hacia los otros estantes.- Hay libros muy interesantes ahí.- le dije mientras le sonreía. No era muy buena haciendo amigas, bueno la verdad nunca me intereso tenerlas. Pero ella parecía buena.

-Gracias. ¿Hinata, verdad?-. Me sorprendí de que supiera mi nombre y asentí.- Fuiste muy valiente por lo que hiciste por Chouji, fue muy lindo de tu parte ayudarlo.- Me dijo con un tono un poco nervioso.- Soy Haruno Sakura.- me tendió la mano y la estreche con la mía. ¡Wow! Era la primera vez que hacia eso con una chica que fuera de mi escuela.- Gracias, ya tengo que irme

-Si, por nada. Espero que encuentres lo que estés buscando.- Me despedí y realmente me sentí un poco extraña. No era una de esas chicas que entablaba una conversación con alguien. Casi siempre estaba sola todo el tiempo.

-Y entonces me quedo sola.- Murmure y suspire mientras veía lo vacía que estaba la biblioteca. Y empecé acomodar los libros en sus estantes, para así irme a mi casa. Me puse mis audífonos y empecé a escuchar a David Guetta, mi favorito. Sus composiciones son lo mejor. Yo quería ir a uno de sus conciertos pero mi padre siempre decía que ¡No! Y cuando vino a Japón me sentí tan fatal por no ir. Mi papa aun sigue pensado que escucho música clásica, si me gusta. Pero me duermen la mayoría del tiempo.

Subí por una de las escaleras para poner uno de los libros donde debería estar, pero antes de que rozara el libro con el estante sentí que alguien me jalaba por la cintura y me baja de un jalón y entonces me estrecho contra el armario. Me asuste ya que al frente vi algo que en mi vida jamás creí haber visto. ¡Por dios que este chico nunca duerme! ¡Miren sus ojeras! ¡Parecía un mapache humano! Sentí opresión en mi blusa debido a que era un poco más alto que yo. Sabía que me estaba diciéndome algo importante, tal vez insultos. Pero tenía mis audífonos por lo tanto no lo escuchaba. Solo alcance a leer en sus labios las palabras: "_Itachi me…" _Y después ya no supe qué.

Sentí que poco a poco me dejaba de hacer presión y una buena oportunidad para quitarme uno de los audífonos.- Perdón que dijiste…

Tenía bonitos ojos, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que no escuchaba lo que me estaba diciendo. Creo que era una amenaza porque su puño choco con el estante de frustración, tirando algunos libros.

-¡Hey! No me hagas mas mugrero.- Lo regañe mientras miraba indignada los libros en el suelo. Ahora por su culpa tendría que acomodar de más. Me miro fríamente pero como sus ojos aguan marines eran muy lindos, no me asusto por nada.

-¡Escucha niña estoy blablablabla

Y otra vez mi mente divago olvidando que tenia a un chico que me estaba amenazando, es que no podía evitarlo, ¡Sus ojeras! ¡Por Dios y no tiene ceja! ¡¿O sí?!

-¡¿Me estas escuchando?!

-¡¿Eh, qué?!-. Volví a la realidad.- ¡Ya suéltame!-. Le grite al mapache mientras de un movimiento rápido le torcí la muñeca y le pateaba la rodilla, haciéndolo caer. Cosa que lo sorprendió y lo hizo enojar, ya que segundos después era yo la que estaba en suelo. Y el encima de mí.

-¡Eres una niña muy peleonera!-. Me susurro al oído.

-¡Solo cuando me hacen enojar!-. Lástima que los hombres tenía su punto débil a la vista de cualquier mujer. Le di donde más le dolía. Fue fácil solo tuve que alzar mi rodilla y ahora el estaba retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Estúpida! ¡Ouch!

-¡Ahora escúchame Mapache!-. Le jale la oreja hacia mi boca para que le quedara claro lo que le iba a decir.- ¡Dile a tu líder que si no tiene los huevos para decirme personalmente la amenaza! ¡Dios! ¡Ten más respeto por las mujeres! ¡Ya deja de estar como un perrito detrás de Itachi! -. Lo solté mientras me retiraba de la biblioteca. Estúpido Itachi es un imbécil. Voltee a ver a mi alrededor por unos segundos creí que alguien me observaba pero no había nadie. Creo que ese día un "gustoso" mapache me suplantaría en acomodar la biblioteca.

Sabaku no Gaara un chico serio y problemático. Se dice que su familia se dedica a la fabricación de artesanías japonesas, son muy reconocidas por su estilo. Se los digo ese chico no tiene pinta de alfarero, parece más un mafioso.

Ese día no podía ser más peor…

…Y si pudo

-Hinata me llamo la directora Tsunade. Me dijo que si de favor le ayudabas a Uzumaki Naruto a estudiar para los siguientes exámenes.

-¿Y yo por qué? -. Le dije con descaro y no me importo. Entonces para que estaban los maestros si no cumplían con su deber. Claro ahora yo tengo que pagar solo porque un maestro le tiene miedo a la familia Uzumaki. ¡Dios, mátame!

-Pues porque eras la más indicada para esto.- Me dijo la secretaria de la directora.- Es una petición

Ya ni el por favor, solo rodee los ojos y me fui. Tan siquiera deberían pagar, es mi valioso tiempo lo que se llevan. Y lo ando malgastando con un idiota.

.

.

.

Chico 3: Uzumaki Naruto

Edad 16 años

Sobrenombre: Idiota

.

.

.

-¡Vamos Naruto! Es lo básico.- Era increíble, nunca en mi vida había conocido a alguien tan estúpido. No sabía ni siquiera como hacer una fracción. Como carajos paso la primaria.

-¡Es que para eso, existen las calculadoras!-. Me gritó y sus asquerosas babas me llegaron a la cara. Entonces le quite otro billete.

-¡Oye eso no fue lo que acordamos! ¡Dijiste que por cada problema resuelto que hacia me darías un billete y si fallaba tú te quedarías con mi dinero!

-¡Escucha idiota, estas desperdiciando mi tiempo! ¡Ya te dije 10 veces como resolver un mendiga ecuación! ¡Y se te olvida! ¡Mi juego, mis reglas! ¡Ahora si no resuelves una simple ecuación en 20 minutos te quitare más dinero y yo me hare rica en unos simples minutos! ¡Así que ponte a trabajar!

Nunca en mi vida había gritado tanto, pero este mendigo chiquillo me sacaba de mis casillas. El niño berrinchudo hizo su berrinche, empujo la mesa y salió junto con su mochila.

-Cabrón.- Susurre mientras miraba con enojo como se iba. Bien, si así lo quería. Yo no andaría detrás de nadie, rogándole que estudiara, ya no es un maldito niño, ya debería despertar y darse cuenta de sus responsabilidades. Tome mi mochila de mala gana y salí de la escuela. Esta vez le envié un mensaje a mi chofer diciéndole que caminaría.

Mala idea

¡Enserio mala idea!

No pasaron ni pinches 5 minutos y alguien ya me estaba raptando, metiéndome a un salón. Entonces lo vi y me enoje al reconocerlo. ¡Era ese pinche desgraciado!

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 2

Hola muchas gracias por comentar y díganme que les pareció este capítulo. Les gusto

Quien será ahora el nuevo chico

uchihinata-20: Hola gracias por leer mi historia. Espero que este haya sido de tu agrado. Si esos malditos engreídos ya era tiempo de que alguien les dijera la realidad. Pues ya veremos con quien se queda Hinata.

Zumekqi: casi le atinaste, al principio si quise ponerlo pero mejor escogí a estos dos. Como sea los chicos ahorita se están presentando. Jaja y de cómo Hinata se fue involucrando con ellos.

Kurokocchii0: Hola y bienvenida espero que este capítulo te agrade. Ya veremos a quien se jode Hinata después.

Itzel: Hola gracias por comentar espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado :3

harumi-chan nekopanda: Jaja si estoy utilizando los de road to ninja amo esa película. Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado

M.E.B.C.Z: Hola gracias por tu lindo comentario. Creo que estoy chicos se enfrentaran a su mayor pesadilla Hinata. Ella no se va a dejar. Ya bastantes problemas tiene la pobre. Pero bueno esta vez les toco a ellos dos. Que te pareció.

sunny237 : Hola pues esta vez les toco a ellos dos. A uno le fue mal mientras y al otro pues mas o menos. Pero bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y no te aburras.

Gracias por leer

Yeii-chan se despide


	3. Invitacion

La cruel realidad

Capitulo 3: Invitación

.

.

.

Sentí como me estrujaba con sus fuertes brazos tanto que perdía mi oxigeno de mis pulmones. Me empezaba a irritar, empecé a forzarlo a que me soltara, pero este tipo no cedía.

-¡Ya suéltame!-. Por fin. ¡Oxigeno! Mire a mi captor con la peor mirada que pude. Qué rayos hacia aquí.- ¡¿Qué quieres, maldita rubia?!

.

.

.

Nombre: Deidara

Edad: 17 años

Sobrenombre: La rubia

.

.

.

¡Oh, sí! ¡Cómo olvidar a ese desgraciado! Por culpa de ese imbécil, una vez mi padre pensó que era lesbiana. Este descarado una vez se vistió de mujer y para molestarme cuando estaba en 2 de secundaria me dio un beso en la boca, solo lo hizo para fastídiame y a mi padre. No se imagina la golpiza que me lleve por culpa de él.

-También te extrañe, preciosa.- Me dijo con descaro el infame este.- Mi líder quiere verte.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y por que él no puede venir en persona?-. Le pregunte mientras cruzaba los brazos.- ¿Que acaso esta cojo o qué?

Deidara se rio como si hubiera dicho un maldito chiste, la puerta corrediza del salón se abrió y salió otra bestia.

.

.

.

Nombre: Akasuna no Sasori

Edad: 17 años

Sobrenombre: El sombrío

.

.

.

-Te tardas mucho, solo agárrala y vámonos.- Ordeno ese mal nacido como si yo no estuviera ahí.

\- ¡No me toques!-. Le grite a la rubia al sentir como me tomaba del brazo y me obligaba a caminar con él.- ¡Ya déjame! ¡Ay no, ahora tú!-. Ahora el sombrío me tomaba del otro brazo y ambos me estaban arrastrando hasta la guarida de los idiotas.- ¡Porque no me dejan en paz!

Y entonces mágicamente llegamos y me empujaban a dentro de la guarida, donde el PlayBoy me esperaba sentado en un sillón sonriéndome como un jodido manda más. Y entonces por fin pude ver a los 10 chicos más "guapos" de la escuela, según las chicas hormonales. Juntos.

.

Nara Shikamaru

Edad: 16 años

Sobrenombre: El huevon

.

Sai

Edad: 16 años

Sobrenombre: Picasso

.

Hidan

Edad: 18 años

Sobrenombre: Sádico

.

Inuzuka Kiba

Edad: 16 años

Sobrenombre: Pulgoso

.

Y finalmente el que más me cae mal junto con su hermano

Uchiha Sasuke

Edad: 17 años

Sobrenombre: PlayBoy Junior

.

.

.

Los fulmine a todos con la mirada ya que estaba atada a una silla, para así evitar que yo saliera corriendo. Lo cual lo deseaba desde que llegue a la escuela. Todos me miraban con diversión y uno que otro con seriedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así?-. Fue mi imaginación o algunos se sonrojaron. Debió ser mi imaginación.

-Bienvenida Hinata, heredera de las empresa Hyuuga.- Me presentó Itachi mientras lo miraba de los más aburrido.- Estas aquí por que fuiste capaz de evitar todas mis trampas.

-¿Cuáles trampas?-. Interrumpí su monologo y entonces me acorde de sus patéticas "amenazas" y me empecé a reir.- ¡JAJAJA! Te refieres a lo de mi banco… JAJAJA… ¡Amigo! ¡Eso fue patético!-. Y entonces Naruto se unió a la conversación riéndose también. Y así ambos hicimos que Itachi se pusiera de color rojo, no sé si por vergüenza o por enojo.

-¡Jajaja, lo mismo le dijimos!-. Me carcajee con el rubio.- ¡JAJA, lo de Gaara!

-¡Así! ¡Fue mi parte favorita!-. Y el mapache me fulmino con la mirada a mí y a Naruto.- Aunque no tanto para él.- Dije mientras me callaba pero no dejaba que mi sonrisa se fuera de mi boca.

-¡Bueno, ya!-. Ordeno Itachi.

-¡Uy! Que genio.- dije mientras miraba con diversión la reacciones del azabache mayor.- ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una disculpa? No lo creo.- Lleve mi pierna una encima de la otra. Si no tuviera las manos atadas, hubiera cruzado los abrazos.

-¡Ya dile Itachi!-. Dijo Kiba desesperado mientras sonreía.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Queremos…

-¡Queremos que te unas!-. Se adelanto Naruto muy emocionado, ¿por qué estaba emocionado? De que me perdí.

-¿Disculpa?-. No me lo creía.- ¿Y yo que gano con eso?-. Le pregunte a Naruto quien estaba a punto de decir algo pero al final ni supo que.

-Te ganaras, popularidad. Créeme te hace falta un poco.- Me dijo Itachi y fue como una balde de agua fría que me caí en la cabeza. Que me estaba tratando de decir.- Digo me refiero a que tengas amigos.- otra balde de agua fría pero esta vez más fría y con hielos. Itachi empezaba a ver mi cara que de seguro ya estaría roja, de alguna manera saque mis manos de la silla y me acerque a él y lo tome por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡Escúchame pedazos de basura! ¡Todos ustedes!-. Le empecé a gritar a todos.- ¡Prefiero mil veces besar el escusado a tener unos amigos hipócritas como ustedes! ¡Que acaso no se dan cuenta de lo enfermos que están! ¡Tú!-. Señale a Naruto.- ¡Tienes que estudiar más! Soy tu maldita tutora y no me dejas enseñarte si no puedes madurar, créeme ya he visto la vida detrás de la escuela. Y no sobrevivirías ni un día, a nadie le va importar tu apellido solo les interesaran como destruirte y borrar tu nombre.- ¡Detente, me decía! Estas diciendo de más.

\- ¡Tu!-. Señale esta vez a Hidan.- Deja de ser tan sádico, ¿Qué consigues con hacer eso? ¿Fama? ¿Dinero? ¡No consigues nada!

-¡Tu!-. Señale a Deidara.- Eres una desgraciado que al final estoy segura que te ganaras el odio de todos tus enemigos.

-¡Tu deja de ser tan huevon! ¡Y dejar de fingir que no te importa nada!-. Le grite a Shikamaru.

-¡¿POR QUÉ NO LO ENTIENDEN?!

Tome mi mochila que se encontraba en una de las esquinas y me fui. Ya no quería saber nada. Ellos aun no saben lo que una familia con prestigios puede hacer para conservar su nombre. Antes de irme me voltee hacia ellos y les dirigí una mirada muy sombría y triste.

-Yo sé que no son ingenuos.

Susurre y ni siquiera supe si me escucharon, pero ya no aguantaba y me fui a mi casa. Corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a mi casa y olvidar todo. Todo.

.

.

.

Los 10 chicos se quedaron viendo como la joven salía con su rostro impregnado de dolor. Cada uno de ellos sintió un dolor al ver ese lindo rostro que no merecía tener esa actitud tan triste.

-¿Algo debió pasarle?-. Dijo Shikamaru mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.- Su mirada…

-Me dijeron que el clan Hyuuga era muy estricto por eso fue capaz de llegar a estar en 2 lugar como una de las mejores empresas.- Dijo el Uzumaki mientras agachaba la cabeza ya que no podía evitar recordar esa triste mirada.

Sasuke aun no despegaba su vista de la puerta donde solo vio el danzante cabello de la joven saliendo por esa abertura. El azabache mayor se fijo en su hermano, no era la primera vez que lo veía así. Desde que eran niños, se dio cuenta de cómo su hermano nunca despegaba la vista de esa chica. Nunca supo que fue lo que le llamo la atención de esa niña patosa que ahora mismo ya no lo era, ahora es una mujer adolescente muy linda y bien desarrollada.

-Sasuke, ¿tú sabes algo, no es así?

El Uchiha menor le dirigió una mirada y solo alzo los hombros mientras tomaba su mochila y se iba del lugar. Gracias a Dios era fin de semana.

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 3

.

.

.

Siguiente capítulo:

"Donde todos nos enamoramos de esa sonrisa"

.

.

.

Hola, que les pareció Hinata ya les grito ya a todos en grupo. Pero su grito obtendrá el resultado contrario al que esperaba. Que se imagina que pasara. Es fin de semana, digo. Todos se toparan con ella en un centro comercial. Spoiler. XD

Muchas gracias a todos (as) que comentaron y le dieron click en seguidores y favoritos.

Pero mañana ya entro a clase y no sé si tenga tiempo de subir el siguiente capítulo, así que ténganme paciencia. Ya poco a poco nos adentramos al pasado de Hinata.

Veo que me pone Toneri al principio no sabía quién era es que aun no he visto las película. Porque estoy esperando por que van a traer The Last a los cines de aquí en monterrey que emoción. Asi que no me digan no me cuente sobre Last. Solo díganme el carácter de Toneri y les aseguro que si lo pongo. Solo su carácter.

.

.

sunny237:Hola que tal. Ya por fin Hinata les dijo sus verdades a todos. Aun que lo dice por experiencia. Pobre ay shhh spoilers. En fin el siguiente cap va estar ya todos en si. Enamorados de Hinata. No te lo pierdas.

harumi-chan nekopanda: Hola y gracias por leer si Hinata debería cuidar su boquita pero a lado de esos tipos, se desesperar muy rápido. Bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

M.E.B.C.Z: jajaja hola gracias por leer bueno esta vez Hinata les grito a todos. Y ahora en el siguiente capítulo veremos las reacciones de todos. Asi que tenme paciencia para el siguiente cap

Itze: Hola a mí tampoco me gusta Karin por ser tan bipolar y loca. Pero Sakura más o menos aquí será amable por que le tengo un plan especial para ella.

Meybell Clay: Hola tenemos muchas cosas en común a mi también me gusta un poco el Harem y el SasuXHina no se están Kawaii. Pero en fin al final Hinata decidirá con quien se queda.

Elena: Hola bienvenida. Sip Itachi más que malvado es un poco engreído y arrogante. Respecto a tus preguntas que dan risa. Jaja pues algunos conservan su carácter y uno que otro de Road to Ninja jaja que si Hiashi odia a Hanabi pues es SECRETO XD y porque está en un internado fue porque… SECRETO. Ay se me acaba el tiempo XD mejor de digo después. Todo a su tiempo querida.

Gracias por leer Yeii-chan se despide

Bye abrazos para todos nos vemos en la siguiente.


	4. Donde todos nos enamoramos

**La cruel realidad**

Capitulo 4: Donde todos nos enamoramos de esa sonrisa

.

.

.

-_"Eres hermosa…"_

Me desperté gritando de tan solo escuchar esa tétrica voz en mi interior, mi cuerpo estaba caliente y sudoroso, después de todo era una fea pesadilla que nunca podía dejar de soñar. Me toque la cabeza intentando respirar normalmente. De la nada ya tenía pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras saliendo de mis ojos, me mordí los labios intentado calmarme. - "Tranquila"- me dije varias veces y por fin, mi respiración volvió a la normalidad.

Agarre mi celular de mi pequeño buro café y vi la hora – "Las 12"- era bien tarde, gracias a Dios mi padre está fuera de viaje sino ya me habría tirado por una ventana si viera la hora en la que me despertaba. Hoy es sábado y suspire. Un gran día ya que no había clases y por lo tanto no tendría que soportar a "ciertas personillas" que me sacan de mis casillas. Recordé todas la majaderías que les dije ayer, creo que me pase, pero solo dije la verdad. Y como dice el dicho – "La verdad duele" – me levante de mi cama y me metí a bañar. De la nada me llego una extraña sensación de salir al centro comercial, quería aire fresco, estar en esta casa a veces me reprimía mucho. Era demasiado grande solo para dos habitantes y la servidumbre.

Termine de bañarme y me puse unos short de mezclillas que me llegaban por arriba de las rodillas y una blusa larga de tirantes de un tono aquea. Tome una mini-mochila y me fui hacia el centro, tomaría el camión como cualquier ciudadano. Normalmente mi padre hacia que me llevara el chofer hacia donde él deseaba o yo. Pero hoy era su día de descanso y no lo iba a molestar.

.

Llegue al centro comercial donde vi como la gente iba y venía por todos lados. Niños, jóvenes, adultos e incluidas personas de la tercera edad. Se encontraban esparcidos por todos los locales que se les ofrecían. Muchos vendedores y tiendas recibían con gusto a sus clientes para vender sus productos y obtener sus ganancias del día.

Empecé a caminar una vez que baje del camión ya sabía muy bien al lugar donde iría primero. Mi favorito: La librería

Era como chocolate para mí. Me encantaba comprar miles y miles de libros, lo admito soy una adicta a eso. Tal vez por eso en cierta forma era una fantasiosa, pero lo cruda realidad siempre me golpeaba para despertarme y decirme que eso no es real.

Me adentre a la librería y fue como una sala de juegos para mí, me deleite al ver tantos y maravilloso libros. Es un lugar muy tranquilo y con calma empecé a buscar uno que me interesara.

-¿Buscaba algo en especial? - Me pregunto una trabajadora.

-No. Gracias solo estoy viendo – Le dije para que se fuera y así lo hizo mientras se retiraba. Me adentre entre los estantes para ver si algo llamaba mi atención. Y lo encontré había escuchado de ellos y me intereso. Alcé mi mano para tomarlo pero desgraciadamente el estante era un poco más alto que yo. – "Demonios" – maldije, intente alzarme con las puntitas pero ni así. Entonces vi como un brazo se alzaba por mi cabeza y tomaba el libro para bajarlo, me gire para agradecerle pero me congele al verlo. – "¡Fuck!" – qué hacia aquí Nara Shikamaru entregándome el libro y mirándome con su cara de tanta flojera, como siempre.

-Toma

-G…Gracias - ¡Rayos! Mi mente estaba en blanco la verdad no me esperaba eso. Verlo aquí en un centro comercial "que no era de su nivel"

-Ese libro…es muy interesante. – Señalo el libro que llevaba en las manos.

-¿De veras? Todo el mundo dice eso. Ya me dieron más ganas de leerlo. – Dije de la nada. Creo que mi lado fanático que siempre reprimía cada vez que entraba aquí, salió y hablo por mí.

-Sí, de hecho son tres. – Dijo el Nara mientras baja los otros dos. – Son fantásticos, te lo aseguro. – como si de un chocolate se tratase se los quite de las manos, sus portadas eran hermosas y eso era lo que más me llama la atención de un libro.

\- ¡Gracias! – Dije y me congelé al ver como estaba comportando. ¡Genial! Ahora creerá que soy una bipolar. Y a mí que me importa que opinen de mí. Entonces sentí como si fuera a llover porque al chico que tenía enfrente de mí me sonreía con tanta ternura. ¿Qué? enserio pensé que no tenía sonrisa con la cara de huevon que siempre tiene.

-No te preocupes, lo que nos dijiste ayer…- ¡Uy! –…fue solo la verdad. – Me quede paralizada y volteé a verlo con mi cara llena de asombro. De verdad me estaba diciendo eso.

-N...No. Lo siento, creo que me pase. – susurre. No puedo creerlo pero bueno ya me disculpe con uno. Eso aminora la culpa que tenia adentro. Entonces sentí como su grande mano pero cálida me revolvía los cabellos ¡Tsk! ¿Qué le pasa? Acaso cree que soy un perro. De un manotazo aleje su mano. - ¡Oye amigo! No me toques. – dije con mi voz dura y me fui para pagar los libros pero antes de irme volteé a verlo y aun que fuera muy diminuta le sonreía de agradecimiento, para luego irme.

.

Shikamaru tuvo unas grandes sensaciones de acaríciale ese cabello y revolvérselos como una niña pequeña. Y así lo hizo y se sorprendió de cómo fue retirado rápidamente con un manotazo y no se sorprendió ni se enojo fue muy imprudente de su parte.

-¡Oye amigo! No me toques. – Le dijo Hinata con una cara suave pero con determinación. Para después retirarse y luego la joven se volteo y le regalo una diminuta sonrisa. Y eso le sorprendió, sintió una punza en su corazón, al ver esa sonrisa acompañada con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Y sonrió al verla irse, tenías tantas ganas de ir tras ella pero con lo ocurrido con lo de ayer tal vez no era el momento.

\- Nos vemos pequeña. – su voz sonó tierna al pronunciarlo.

(1)

.

¡Dios! Yo no sonrió, bueno no ante él. Pero se lo debía o eso creo. Me alegro que solo fuera él ya que si se encontraba con la bola de sus amigos, me sorprendería tanto que me daría un paro cardiaco. –"Olvídalo" – Me dije a mi misma mientras me dirigía a mi siguiente parada: La disquera.

.

Otro lugar de juguetes para mí. Busque a mi favorito ¡David Guetta! Ya habrá salido su disco de Nothing But The Best. Fue el que toco en el concierto al que no fui. ¡Por culpa de alguien! ¡Si mi padre! Me adentre entre los estantes donde había tanto discos como películas. Adoraba todo eso. Busque entre la "D" para buscarlo y hasta que lo encontré. Iba a tomarlo pero una mano usurpadora llego antes que la mía y tomo el último de los disco.

-¡AH! – Grite al verlo. Esto era increíble, que acaso el cielo se despejo y Dios grito: ¡Te odio Hinata!

Ahora ¿Por qué carajos estaba ahí el mapache con uno de mis discos favoritos? El me miro con su típica cara con ojeras más grandes que sus orejas. Me miro con sus ojos de color bonito, que raro se vio ya que era el mismo tono que mi blusa. Me congelé ¡Enserio! Fue como ver un fantasma el cual me diría ¡vengo a hacerte la vida imposible hasta que mueras!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

-¡¿Eh?! – Me extendió el disco. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Es una trampa? Lo mire dudosa de tomarlo ya que mi lado fanático me decía "Tómalo, tómalo. Vamos que esperas" entonces al ver el disco de reojo también vi su camisa negra en la cual decía: "David Guetta, Japón 2011" ¡No es cierto! – Hm. ¿Fuiste? – le señale la camisa y él se volteo hacia su camisa para luego asentir. -¡Qué envidia! - ¡Ups! Pensé en voz alta. ¡Rayos! Entonces escuche una risa burlona y lo mire feo.

-Toma

-¿Por qué?

Lo mire esperando su respuesta. Y él solo alzo los hombros. Tomo mi mano sin permiso y me dio el disco. ¿Por qué no suelta mi mano? ¿Qué tanto me ve? ¿Tengo changos en la cara? ¿Me salió un grano? ¿Por qué me mira así? Quite mi mano pero sin soltar el disco. No se lo iba a regresar, no ahora que mi "enemigo" me lo dio.

Volteo hacia los estantes buscando algo más, estaba a punto de irme pero de nuevo me tomo, pero esta vez del brazo, impidiéndome que me fuera.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dije al ver como prácticamente me llevaba a lugar donde se reproducían los discos. Y como si yo no hablara me puso los audífonos, obligándome a escuchar la canción que él había picado al botón de reproducir. Vi en frente la cartel que decía "Nigthwish" entonces empezó una tonada muy…muy…muy ¡Wow! ¡Qué voz! ¡Es tan hermosa! Mi lado fanático salió y tome uno de los discos. Esta joven cantaba de lujo acompañado de un buen metal, por un momento me olvide que estaba con Gaara y volteé a buscarlo pero el ya no estaba. Me quite los audífonos, ni supe porque lo estaba localizando. Entonces se acerco un joven que trabaja ahí.

-Disculpe señorita. Aquí tiene

-¿Qué es esto? – Pregunte al ver una bolsa con un ticket. El cual me sorprendí. Estaban pagados los dos discos, el de David Guetta y este el que estaba escuchando.

-Su amigo ya pago, que tenga buen día. – Me dijo y se fue. Y yo me le quede viendo a la bolsa. ¿Por qué hizo eso? No sé porque pero se me soltó una gran risa. Ese mapache era raro, se suponía que debería estar enojado conmigo por haberle pateado en sus partes nobles. ¿Por qué me regalo esto? Apresurada salí de la tienda para buscarlo pero creo que ya era demasiado tarde y no creo que lo encuentre entre tanta gente. El lunes tal vez lo vea y le agradecería. ¿Pero por qué lo hizo?

.

Gaara la tomo del brazo y la obliga a que se pusiera unos audífonos para que escuchara la canción "She is my sin" de Nigthwish. Se alejo viendo como la chica se dejaba llevar por la música ya que vio como tomaba con desesperación y emoción el disco. No sabía por qué lo estaba haciendo pero al verla ahí, con música muy parecida a la de él. Sintió un retorcijón en la panza. Fue a la caja y pago los disco y se escondía donde ella no pudiera verlo. Y cuando el empleado se acerco a entregarle su compra, se sintió muy feliz al ver la risa de la chica. No sabía porque se lo había regalado pero por alguna razón pensó que le gustaría. Y así fue.

-Eres muy extraña

(2)

.

Ese día sí que se estaba volviendo más extraño que nunca. Primero Shikamaru y ahora Gaara, ahora solo falta que… ¡No es cierto!

¡¿Qué rayos hace Picasso aquí?! Estaba enfrente de un local para pinturas y cuadros. Bien por lo buenos no me ha visto. ¡Eso es bueno!

-¡Miren pero si es Sai! ¡El joven pintor!

¡¿Qué demonios?! Unas tipas locas y hormonales gritaron tras de mí, lo cual provoco que el mencionado volteara prácticamente hacia mí. Y me sonrió. ¿Por qué sonríe? Su sonrisa me da miedo. ¡Ay, no! Se está acercando, viene hacia aquí. Y ya está aquí.

-Buenas tardes, señora Hyuga. La estaba esperando. – Dijo con una voz muy caballerosa. Jamás lo había escuchado hablar. Nunca hablamos. Espera, ¿Cómo que me estaba esperando?

-¿Disculpa? – Me tomo de la muñeca y me tendió un beso. Lo cual en vez de sentirme maravillada como una tonta, sentí asco, ahora tenía sus babas impregnadas en mi mano. – ¡Óyeme! ¿Pero qué?— y ahora me estaba jalando hacia dentro del local. – ¿Qué haces?

-Discúlpame. Solo quiero tu opinión.

– ¡¿Eh?! ¿Mi opinión? - Nos adentramos al local muy pequeño pero se veía muy elegante. Era como una mini exposición donde se vendía los cuadros y utensilios de pinturas. -¡Wow! – Exclame al ver unos hermosos cuadros, mis dibujos no eran comparados con eso.

-¿Te gusta? – Me preguntó Sai.

-Sí, son bellísimas. – estaba maravillada. ¡Ay, espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo Hinata? Fraternizas con él enemigo.

-¡Oe Sai! – ¡Esa voz! ¡No! – ¡¿Eh?! ¡Hinata! ¿Tú también viniste a la exposición?– Me grito Naruto a lo lejos, ocasionado que la gente que estaba a su alrededor lo mirara de forma rara. Era una exposición no un parque. ¡Tonto!

\- Naruto, ella es mi criticadora especial. – ¿Cómo?

\- Ya veo, entonces ¡Ven Hina! – El rubio tomo mi brazo y me jalo hacia él para ir juntos hacia dos pinturas. ¡Keje! Me tape la boca para no soltar la carcajada. – ¡Que pintura tan más fea! ¿Qué es? ¿Un cerdo?

-¡Es un zorro! – Me grito Naruto.

-¡Tu lo hiciste! – Me quede atónica cuando vi abajo su nombre. Pero él ni siquiera era un pintor. Mire la otra pintura, era más bonito. Lo cual obviamente opacaba el de Naruto. Y vi el nombre de Sai ahí.

-Creo que gané la apuesta Naruto. – Dijo Sai ganando mi atención y vi con gracia la cara de berrinche del rubio.- La carrera de un pintor no es fácil.

-¿Fue una apuesta? – me metí en la conversación. - ¿Enserio creíste que se vendería tu pintura? – alce mi ceja. Sai se rio por mi comentario y yo me reía al ver la lagrimillas de Naruto, creo que le baje el autoestima.

-Disculpe, ¿Cuánto por la pintura del zorro?

Los tres volteamos al escuchar eso. Sai y yo nos quedamos como rocas al ver un ancianita muy interesada en la pintura del rubio. Naruto rápidamente fue y hablo muy animadamente con la encantadora abuelita.

-Debe ser una broma. – Dije.

-Le gusto… - Dijo Sai - … la pintura de… - Dije Yo - … de Naruto. – Dijimos al mismo tiempo. ¿Es enserio? ¿Qué acaso esta ciega? No. Ella se dio cuenta que era un zorro. Entonces tiene pésimos gustos.

Vi a mi lado a un Sai con un aura muy deprimente. Se nota que se había esforzado en hacer esa pintura, mientras que Naruto lo había hecho ¿ayer por la noche?

-¡Ja! ¡Vez! ¡A alguien le gusto mi pintura! – Se acerco el rubio burlándose de su amigo. – Era muy buena abuelita, así que se la regale. ¡Ven, ella si tiene buenos gustos!

Lo fulmine con la mirada, entonces vi de nuevo a la ancianita y se me hizo muy extraña la forma en la que caminaba. Me acerque a ella y vi como tenia la peluca mal puesta. ¡Con que sí! Le quite la peluca. – ¡Kiba! ¿Con que haciendo bromas pesadas?

-¡Ay, no me mates! – Suplico el castaño, ahora somos el centro de atención. Qué vergüenza.

-¡Eres un tramposo, Naruto! – Le dije mientras no soltaba al pulgoso, quien rápidamente se quitaba su disfraz de viejita.

-¡Si, Naruto eres un tramposo! – Fulmine a Kiba para que se callase. El era quien no tenía derecho a hablar. Ahora Sai miraba de mala gana a un rubio quien tenía cara de cachorro pidiendo perdón, mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Miraba muy curiosa la escena, Sai discutía con Naruto mientras Kiba discutía con ambos. Y yo quede en segundo plano. En fin, supongo que ya no es necesario que este aquí. No sabía si despedirme de ellos.

Me di media vuelta para retirarme pero antes de llegar a la salida. La voz de Naruto me detuvo.

-¡Espera Hina! Ya te vas – se acercaron los tres.

-Es que…es que yo tengo que irme, aun tengo muchos asuntos pendientes. – Les dije. No sabía porque les estaba dando una explicación.

-No quieres ir a comer o algo así. – Me invitó Kiba, estuve muy tentada pero aun seguía enojada con ellos.

-No, gracias

-Entonces, ten. – Se acerco Sai y me entrego su hermosa pintura.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Esto debe valer mucho…

-El dinero es lo único que me sobra. – Me interrumpió y me le quede viendo a la pintura mientras alzaba mis manos para tomarla. – Además descubriste las intenciones del idiota y del pulgoso. – y me reí, eran los mismos apodos que yo le decía a ellos, claro que en secreto.

-Gracias. Es un lindo detalle. – Le sonreí y él me correspondió igual. Ahora su sonrisa no daba tanto miedo. – Bueno ya tengo que irme. Adiós.

Bien ya me despedí. –"Ya vete Hinata" – y así lo hice.

.

Sai se le quedo viendo, recordado esa sonrisa y asegurándose de atesóralo. Un día de estos le pediría a Hinata que si podría ser su modelo en una de sus pinturas.

Naruto y Kiba tampoco pasaron desapercibidos esa sonrisa aunque se sintieron un poco celosos al ver que se la dirigía a su amigo. Los dos voltearon y fulminaron a Sai, quien este solo le salió una gota de sudor sobre su cabeza. – ¿Qué?

"Ella…

Es…

…Linda"

Pensaron los tres mientras veía como la joven desaparecía entre la multitud.

(3, 4,5)

.

Mientras estaba sentada en una de las mesas del restaurante Italiano esperando a que me entregaran mi comida, observe la pintura una vez más, ese chico sí que tenía talento. – "Bueno ya basta Hinata, solo es una pintura." – Deje a un lado la pintura mientras esperaba mi platillo. El lugar era muy tranquilo casi ni había gente. Eso es lo bueno, no hay mucho escándalo. Lleve mi mano a la barbilla para recargarme en ella para después empezar a jugar con el popote de mi bebida. ¡Me muero de hambre! ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto?! ¡Muévase!

Y hasta que al fin llega.

¡Hurra!

-Gracias. – Le dije al mesero mientras se alejaba a atender a otras personas. – Gracias por la comida. – Agradecí en silencio y me puse a comer tranquilamente mi lasaña.

Entonces escuche el chirrido de la silla de enfrente moverse y casi le escupo la lasaña en la cara. –"¿Qué hace aquí Deidara?" – Me le quede viendo, parecía ansioso ya que no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás consecutivamente.

-¿Qué no ves que esta mesa está ocupada? – Le dije con sarcasmo para que me pusiera atención y así lo hizo.

-Por favor, tienes que ayudarme. – Me suplico "la rubia" y ahora en que líos se ha metido. Entonces volvió a voltear atrás y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él estaba viendo. Entonces entro Sasori con cara de pocos amigos al restaurante. Parecía muy molesto y eso que el siempre tenía una cara muy sombría, de la nada detrás de él estaba otra joven muy bella de cabellos rojizos. Su piel era blanca y sus ojos eran de un color negro. Vestía muy elegante, un vestido de color morado de una sola pieza.

-¡Deidara! ¿Dónde estás? – La chica prácticamente gritó atrayendo la atención de todos. Se me erizo la piel de mis piernas, el rubio ya no estaba enfrente de mí, sino debajo de la mesa escondiéndose como un niño y sus cabellos me daban cosquillas en las piernas.

-Ya déjalo. Ya se fue. – Dijo sin ánimos el pelirrojo mientras se tapa el oído a causa del chirrido de la pelirroja. Entonces sus ojos carmesís me vieron y se sorprendieron. La chica hizo un berrinche y después dirigió su mirada hacia mí. Y me estremecí. Le sonrió pícaramente a Sasori y le dijo unas cuantas palabras al oído. El chico fastidiado prácticamente la empujo a la salida.

Intentaba que ver que pasaba pero los cabellos del rubio me daban cosquillas y lo empecé a patear por abajo.

-Ya sal Deidara. Mi hermana ya se fue. – La voz de Sasori me sorprendió, ni siquiera lo escuche acercarse. Me sonroje y se me erizo la piel al sentir el maldito rubio al abrazar, sin mi permiso, una de mis piernas.

-No, yo se que nos vigila. – Susurro mientras apretaba más mi pierna.

-¡Ya suéltame! – Lo empecen a patear. ¡¿Cómo se atrevía?! – Suéltame, ¡Ya! – ¡Si, por fin! Mi pierna ha sido liberada. Escuche como se golpeo contra la mesa y me quise reír, pero me aguante. Salió con su cara adolorida mientras con una de sus manos se sobaba la cabeza, estoy segura que le saldría un chichón. Qué bueno.

-¡Ouch! Eso dolió. – se sentó en la silla que estaba enfrente de mi junto con Sasori. ¡Psk! ¿Ahora? ¿Quién los invitó a sentarse conmigo?

-Odio a tu hermana. – Dijo muy enojado Deidara mientras vigilaba por todos lados, como si en cualquier momento saldría la chica.

-No es mi problema. No me creyó cuando le dije que eras homosexual. – Me atragante con el pedazo de lasaña que había comido.

-Bisexual, por favor. – Empecen a toser, atrayendo la atención de los dos. – Oye ¿estás bien? – Me pregunto y yo solo asentí mientras tomaba un poco de mi jugo. El bolo alimenticio pasó y suspire de alivio.

-¿Apoco no sabías que Deidara es bisexual? – Pregunto como si nada el sombrío y sentí mis mejillas calientes. – Si se nota demasiado.

-¡Claro que no! Se nota más mi lado hombre. Solo fue un par de veces que me bese con ese chico. – Relato el rubio. – El dijo que quería un beso mío y se lo di para que me dejara en paz. Y debo admitirlo. Besaba bien. ¿Aun que no se si eso me convierta en bisexual?

"Besaba"

-Te das cuenta que Hinata, te está escuchando. – Sasori me llamo por mi nombre.

Hyuga para ti. ¿Quién le dio tantos aires para llamarme así?

-¿Y? Ella ya lo sabía. – "¡¿QUÉ?!" – Me le quede viendo y el capto mi mirada. – ¡¿Es enserio?! No te acuerdas esa vez que te bese. Fue una pequeña venganza que le hice a ese chico por dejarme.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si estabas vestida de chica!

-¡Ah! ¡Fue por la obra! ¡No te acuerdas! ¡Yo era la señorita numero 2!

-No fui a esa obra. Era repugnante para mis ojos. – Le dije y se me erizo la piel de solo recordar esa estúpida obra.

-JA, JA. ¡¿Cómo no te vas acordar?! ¡Si tú también participaste! – Me sonroje. ¡Dios no lo digas! – Te toco el papel de la barrendera. JA, JA, JA. Y recuerdo que te caíste a mitad del escenario, JA, JA, JA, JA.

Estaba a punto de arrojarle el vaso de jugo en la cara, para que parase de burlase de mi. Pero lo que dijo después no me lo esperaba.

-Pero fuiste la barrendera más encantadora de todas. – Soltó de la nada el rubio y si hubiera sido una de esa patéticas chicas, hubiera chillado de emoción. Pero no lo era.

-Ya deja de burlarte. – Murmure irritada. Solo estaba tomándome le pelo.

-Yo fui a ver esa aburrida obra y gracias a tu acto me alegraste el día. – Lo mire feo ya que ni supe si fue un cumplido o si se estaba burlando de mí. Se dio cuenta por mi mirada y solo ladeo su mirada abochornada.

-Fue un placer. – Le dije a Sasori mientras tomaba el último sorbo de mi jugo. El apetito se me había ido después de esa charla.

-¿Quieres algo más? Creo que te quitamos el apetito. Por la culpa de Sasori. – Dijo Deidara captando mi atención.

-¿Mi culpa? – Sasori levanto una ceja indignado.

-Si, por no tener controlada a tu hermana. – Le acuso el rubio.

-Disculpa, pero fuiste tú quien te acostaste con ella. – Le refuto el pelirrojo. Me sonroje por lo dicho.

-¡Tu hermana me drogo! – Le dijo Deidara y alce mis cejas sorprendida. - ¡Además la única chica que me interesa, es ella! – Me apuntó y abrí la boca de la impresión.

-No, me digas. Solo porque te dije que me gusta ella. Ahora te fijas en ella. – Dijo Sasori y esta vez si me sonroje. No era muy común ver al chico más serio decir esas cosas. Y más si eran sobre mí.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no es cierto!

Los pequeños gritos empezaron a llamar la atención de todos y me empecen avergonzar por la situación. Ya que si parecía que los dos chicos estaban peleando por mí. Bueno si lo están haciendo.

Me levante rápidamente y tome mis cosas para salir de ahí.

-¡Espera no te vayas! – Me grito Deidara pero simplemente lo ignore.

.

.

-¿Crees que se lo creyó? – Pregunto Deidara mientras veía por los ventanales como desaparecía los cabellos azulinos de la joven.

-¿El que eres bisexual?

-Ja, ja, mira como me río. – Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio, mientras se sentaba y tomaba el plato semi comido de Hinata, dispuesto a comérselo. – Aunque… - Sasori volteo a ver a Deidara. – Creo que podemos sacar ventaja con esto de la apuesta.

Ambos se quedaron viendo y recordando a la chica. Lo que más le gustaba de ambos era en la forma en la que se sonrojaba y como trataba de ocultarlo.

-Quizás… - Dijo Sasori

(6,7)

Me gritó Deidara y solo me tape la cara para que no me viera la gente metiche. Le deje la cuenta a ellos dos y poco me importo. Como se atrevían decir semejantes mentiras. De veras. Era la primera vez que me arrepentía de haber salido a la calle. Por primera vez pensé que mi casa es el mejor refugio que tengo.

Estaba atardeciendo y me dispuse a regresar a mi casa. Camine por unas calles mientras mi mente divagaba por los sucesos del día. No podía creer que fue casualidad que me encontrara con ellos al mismo tiempo. Pero…¡Ay! No sé. Porque todos están actuando raro. Prefiero mil veces que me arrojen basura que al ver esas actitudes de miedo.

¡PRAFF!

Escuche el sonido de un bote caerse más adelante.

-¡VAMONOS! – Gritaron unos chavos quienes salían corriendo de un callejón. La poca gente que transitaba por ahí. Solo se les quedo viendo y retomaron su camino.

Dudosa por no irme por otro rumbo, me encamine hacia la parada que estaba a unos metros de mí. Camine rápido para no ver en el callejón fuera lo que fuera. Pero mi curiosidad gano y voltee a ver por ese callejón oscuro. Y solo divise una cabellera blanca, bien. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Me detuve en seco. – "Cabellera blanca" – Ladee mi cabeza y enfoque mi vista para ver la identidad de ese muchacho que se encontraba recargado sobre la pared.

-¡¿Hidan?! – El mencionado volteo y aprecie su rostro sangriento. – ¡Dios, Hidan! – me acerque a él ya que se encontraba en condiciones reprochables. – ¿Qué te paso? – "¡Santo cielos, Hinata! ¿Qué pregunta fue esa?" – ¿Estás bien? – "Obvio que no, tonta"

-¡Ah! Eres tu preciosa. – su mal olor de boca alcoholizada me llego. - ¡Hola!

-Hidan, estas ebrio.

-No, no, n…oo es cierto. – dijo mientras cerraba y abría los ojos en un intento de mantener la cordura.

-Hidan, necesitas ir con un doctor. – Le dije mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¡¿Doctor?! "Nyo" me gustan las inyecciones. – Dijo mientras se recargaba de nuevo en la pared para luego tambalearse contra mí.

-¡Hidan, no te recargues en mi! Pesas demasiado. – Su cuerpo era enorme y entonces la que termino contra la pared fui yo. – ¡Hidan, no te duermas! – el chico empezó a recargar su cabeza en mi hombro y sus cabellos me hacían cosquillas.

-¡Hmm! H…Hueles bien. – Sentí su olfateo en mi cuello y me tense. Sus manos que estaban en mi costado, apoyados sobre la pared viajaron hasta mis hombros y se enderezo. Y me observo fijamente. – ¡Hola!

-Hidan ¿Estas ebrio? – Le recalque. Ya que decía estupideces.

-Ya…ya se. Ya sé. – Puso una cara de asquead. – Quiero vomitar – Me quite rápidamente de su lado. No quería que me vomitara. Se ladeo y devolvió todo lo que tomo.

-Sí, sí, suéltalo todo. – le empecen a palmear la espalda. Pero el sonido que hacia al vomitar me daba tanto asco que hasta mi me daban ganas de vomitar.

Dejo de vomitar pero seguía agachado. – Gr…acias – Me murmuro.

-Tengo unos tic tacs – Le dije mientras buscaba en mi bolsa y sacaba las pastillitas de menta. – Toma unas, tu aliento huele asqueroso. – Hidan se reincorporo y alzo su mano para tomar las pastillas y se las llevo a la boca. – Creo que deberías llamar…no sé… a alguien. Estas muy herido.

-¡Te preocupas por mi! – Soltó de la nada y me sonroje. Es cierto. Hinata qué diablo estás haciendo.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Yo no soy como tú. No disfruto ver como la gente hace crueldades. – Le comente enojada y se quedo serio. – Sabes que, tienes razón…estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. – "Eso te pasa por ser buena con personas que no lo merecen" – Me encamine hacia la salida del callejón y gracias al cielo que Hidan no me detuvo.

.

.

-¿Y qué esperabas? Yo no soy como tú. No disfruto ver como la gente hace crueldades.- Le gritó Hinata mientras se iba del sucio callejón.

Hidan se le quedo viendo y sonrió al verla irse mientras tronaba con sus dientes una de las pastillitas de menta.

-Tienes razón, preciosa. No eres como yo.

(8)

.

.

El camión me dejo a unas cuantas calles de las residencias. Camine lentamente mientras veía las nubes pasar por los cielos y como el sol se ocultaba cada vez más. Haciendo que una parte del cielo ya estuviera tornándose oscuro. La luna llena ya se notaba con más claridad. Me troné la espalda. Este día sí que fue agotador.

Divise mi casa y vi un carro de color negro estacionado enfrente de mi hogar. Me acerque a paso lento para ver quién era. Entonces la puerta se abrió y de ella salió mi padre.

-Buenas noches, Padre. – Lo salude en cuanto me vio y el solo se me quedo viendo con su rostro lleno de seriedad.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Demando.

-Estuve en el centro comercial

-Qué bueno que llegas. Arréglate, saldremos a cenar.

¡Oh, no! eso no sonaba bien. Le asentí mientras me dirigía hacia mi cuarto y darme una ducha rápida y alistarme. Rara vez que mi padre me invitaba a cenar era para darme malas noticias. La última fue cuando me dijo que Hanabi se iba a estudiar a un internado en Inglaterra. Y eso me rompió el alma.

Me puse un vestido azulado de manga larga con un cinturón blanco, la falda del vestido era larga y holgada. Unas sandalias de tacón bajo que hacia juego con la prenda. Maquillaje suave y peinado sencillo.

Lista y arreglada baje y mi padre ya me esperaba. Nos adentramos al coche y el chofer nos llevo a nuestro destino. No quise preguntar por temor a que se molestara conmigo, pero me quede congelada al ver el edificio de los Uchihas.

Voltee hacia él y le dirigí una mirada hacia él. Exigiendo una respuesta.

-Ya sabes que hacer. – Me dijo mientras me entregaba un maletín de color negro.

-Pero padre, esto es…va a ver demasiada seguridad. – Le dije.

-Tranquila, solo quiero que lo ubiques y ya. Estoy aquí por negocios. – "Negocios" no me estaba dando mucho detalles.

-Solo hazlo. – Me ordeno y yo solo asentí. Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia el piso donde seria la reunión.

El ascensor abrió las puertas y el gran piso estaba lleno de gente de negocios, bebiendo tranquilamente sus copas. Divise algunas familias conocidas de mis compañeros, Los Haruno's, Los Yamanaka's, Los Nara, Los Akimichi, Los Inuzuka, Los Uzumaki's, entre otros.

-¡Hyuga-dono! – Se acercaba uno de los hombres y supuse que era el jefe de las empresas, Uchiha Fugaku. – Gracias por venir.

-Gracias por invitarme. – Saludo mi padre. – Ella es mi hija Hyuga Hinata. – Le sonreí y tomo mi mano para depositar uno beso en ella.

-Hermosa y muy parecida a su madre. – Al escucharlo decir eso mi corazón tembló de alegría.

-¿Hinata? – La voz de una mujer capto mi atención. Y me sorprendí ya que a lado de ella estaba los Play Boys Uchichas. – ¿De verdad eres tú, Hinata? – Una mujer muy bella de cabellos negros y vestido negro se acerco y me sorprendió con un abrazo. – Pero cuanto has crecido, no te había visto desde…- Se quedo callada y lo entendí, no me había visto desde la muerte de mi madre.

-Es bueno verla de nuevo. – Ni siquiera me acuerdo de ella. Pero sé que fue una de las mejores amigas de mamá. – Mikoto-san

-Ven querida, debes tener hambre. – Me tomo por el brazo y me llevo hacia los hermanos. Le dirigí una última mirada a mi padre y solo vi en sus ojos su seriedad. – Hinata, ellos son mis hijos. Sasuke e Itachi.

Los mire e hice como si no los conociera. –Es un placer – Les sonreí lo más falsamente que pude.

-El placer es nuestro Hyuga.- Saludo primero Itachi y Sasuke solo se me quedo viendo. – Sasuke, saluda.- Le animo Itachi pero este solo dijo su típico monosílabo "Hmp"

-Discúlpalo, nuestro Sasuke es un hombre de pocas palabras. – Dijo Mikoto. – Pero ven, debes tener hambre. – La madre de los Uchiha me llevo lejos de sus hijos y le agradecí mentalmente.

Entonces mientras era llevada por todo el espacio, con mi mirada empecen a buscar mi objetivo. – Disculpa Mikoto-san, ¿Dónde está el tocador?

-Por ahí cariño. – Me apuntó hacia un pasillo subiendo las escaleras. – ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No estaré bien. Enseguida vuelvo. – me encamine hacia el pasillo y subí las escaleras. Había un pasillo largo con varias puertas y en el fondo divise las malditas cámaras de seguridad. Me adentre en el baño y seque mi celular donde mi padre me había pasado un mapa de las ventilaciones y adonde conectaba. Cerré con seguro para que nadie interrumpiera. No tenía mucho tiempo.

Me quite el vestido, para quedar solo en Top y en licra. Escondí el vestido debajo del lavabo junto con las sandalias. Mire la ventilación y vi que era un poco estrecha pero aun así cabía. El mapa indicaba que a dos habitaciones había una sala de estudios. Lo cual significa que habría cables para infíltrame.

-Bien. Será pan comido. – Me susurre. Me subí al lavabo para llegar a la ventilación que estaba en la pared, no muy alta. – ¡Dios, que sucio! Como odio hacer esto.

Avance lo más rápido posible para lárgame de ahí. Y rece demasiado por no encontrarme con una cucaracha o algo peor. Odio todo lo que se arrastre.

-"Por fin" – Dije al llegar a la habitación. Mi cuerpo estaba un poco frio debido a las ventilaciones. Abrí la rejilla y no vi a nadie, no cámaras y no moros en la costa. Entre a la mini oficina y busque el cableado del Internet. Y lo encontré, quite la tapa para dejar expuesto los cables y dentro de ella puse un mini dispositivo. Cerré la tapa y me dispuse a irme.

Llegue de nuevo al baño y me puse mi vestido. Mire mi reloj y tarde 8 minutos en colocar eso. Bien, no estaba del todo mal. Pero divague demasiado en lo que tramaba mi padre ahora. El dijo que ya no me involucraría más en todo esto. Termine de arreglarme y salir como cualquier dama.

Regrese a la reunión y los lideres seguían hablando. Un mesero pasó y tome una copa de vino. Tome un sorbo y como siempre no me gusto, pero estaba sedienta.

-No eres menor de edad para estar tomando. – Una voz detrás de mi me irrito y voltee a verlo. Uchiha Itachi se acerco y me quito mi copa de vino para poner una copa de sangría sin alcohol.

-No eres mayor de edad para estar haciendo estupideces en tu último semestre de preparatoria. – Le dije con sarcasmo y le quite su estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

-Me dolió. – Dijo con un puchero el Uchiha.

-Que bueno. Eso era lo que quería.- Le dije mientras bebía de mi sangría.

-Sabes creo que me gustas. – Escupí la bebida y maldije a Itachi. Tome una de las servilletas que se encontraba en las mesas. – Dije creo…

-Sabes algo... – Se me quedo viendo con extrañeza. – …No sabes el momento que pase para que dijeras esas palabras. Toda mi vida he esperado este momento. – Me acerque hacia él con provocación. – ¿Y si vamos a algún lugar…más privado? – Le susurre en el oído. Y sonreí. Entonces derrame "accidentalmente" mi copa sobre él y me aleje de él con cara de pocos amigos. - ¡Ups! ¡Pero no me interesas! Con esto ya deberías saber cómo se siente el pobre de Chouji. – Le dije mientras dejaba la copa vacía en la mesa y me iba. Y voltee y le sonreí sarcásticamente.

Salí hacia la azotea y vi el gran panorama enfrente de mí. Era hermoso. La gran ciudad de Tokyo. El viento azoto mis mechones y estremeció mi piel, dándome escalofríos. Estaba dispuesta a irme pero una cálida chaqueta de gala cubrió mis hombros.

-¿Tu? – Dije al ver a Sasuke detrás de mí. – Gracias pero ya me iba. – Le dije mientras me quitaba la chaqueta de gala y se la entregaba. El la tomo y su silencio me incomodo. Tome un paso para irme pero él se interpuso y mi mirada se torno seria. – ¿Qué?

Se acerco a mi oído. – Tienes el abierto el zíper del vestido – Su mano viajo por mi espalda y subió el cadenado zíper. Con razón lo sentía tan guango.

-Gracias – Agradecí dispuesta ir pero de nuevo se interpuso. – ¿Y ahora qué? – Tomo mi muñeca con fuerza y me jalo hacia él. Su mirada penetro en mis ojos y me turbio hasta los huesos.

-Te estoy vigilando

(9) (10)

.

.

.

Al día siguiente

Como siempre el chofer me llevo hacia la escuela y me dejo en la entrada como todo estudiante. Estuve toda la noche pensando en lo que me había dicho el Uchiha menor. No sabía a qué se refería. Tal vez el ya lo sabía. Pero no, si lo supiera ya estuviera encarcelada. Entonces a que se refería.

Escuche el típico bullicio de las chicas y al darme cuenta toda las miradas recaían en mi. ¿Y ahora que hice? ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo?

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada de la gran institución fue tanta la impresión que deje caer mi mochila. Me quede como piedra al ver lo que estaba pasando enfrente de mí. Esto sí que debía ser mi castigo por parte de Dios.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

¡¿Qué hacían la manada de idiotas en la mera entrada?!

En cuanto me vieron sonrieron estúpidamente y me saludaron. Y todas las miradas envidiosas estaban sobre mí. Incluidas las miradas asesinas por parte de Karin y sus zorras.

-¡Saluden a la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo, Hyuga Hinata! – Grito Itachi a todo pulmón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

.

.

.

Fin de capítulo 4

.

.

.

Hola me extrañaron. Perdóneme me tarde demasiado en publicar pero fue debido a la escuela. Ya que ya me voy a graduar. ¡Hurra!

En fin que les pareció este capítulo, les gusto. La apuesta de Itachi obviamente no saldrá como él quiera debido a ciertos problemillas que tendrá en los siguientes capítulos. En fin.

Se me vino una idea nueva y me gusto. Pero no se preocupen si va haber escenas de HinataX todos donde poco a poco ella misma sentirá cariño por ellos pero su realidad la hace dudar. Okey, me callo estoy diciendo de más XD. El siguiente capítulo ya será más de Sasuke y Hinata y tal vez del metiche de Itachi XD y los demás.

**AVISO: NO SE SI VIERON LA PUBLICACION DEL CAPITULO 9 DE UN HERMOSO AMOR QUE SEGUIR, PERO NO ES NADA DE QUE PREOCUPARSE. NO HAY CAPITULO 9, SOLO ESTABA PROVANDO ALGO. LAMENTO LAS CONFUSIONES.**

COMENTARIOS

**Zumekqi****: **Hola, si ya vi la película. Estuvo buena y la actitud de Toneri es muy rara. En fin tal vez salga. Tu Ocs. Claro cuenta me como lo quieres y veré como acomodarlo en la historia. Claro que tengo que decir si me agrada tu Ocs o no. Es ver como encajaría. Pero dime soy toda oídos. :D

**Elena: **Jaja me agradan tus ideas. Si Hinata se va enamorar pero ni yo se XD ajaj ya veremos con quien se queda. Y más que hacerlos sufrí creo que a la vez Hinata terminara siendo Psicóloga por esos chicos. Y tal vez Cupido. Ya que los chicos tendrán sus propias confusiones. Solo ve a Deidara. XD

**sunny237: **Jaja si ya vi la personalidad de Toneri. Es lindo y un tarado. En fin finales alternativos quizás lo estado pensado. Pero como me surgen ideas cada vez que escribo por eso no te aseguro nada. Pero si va a ver capítulos especiales donde Hinata pase tiempo con los chicos.

**M.E.B.C.Z: **Hola muchas gracias por leer y mi gusto fue el saber que te agrado el capitulo. Ya sé, la Hinata de aquí es bien honesta, solo con los chicos. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado.

**fran.s: **Hola y gracias por comentar la idea del los chicos populares solo la tome del dorama ya lo demás no va a se igual que la del dorama. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

.

Yeii-chan se despide.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. La verdad

**La cruel realidad**

Capitulo 5: La verdad

.

_Me gusta más la verdad cuando soy yo quien la descubre que cuando es otro quien me la muestra._

**Vincent Voiture**

.

.

**(Flashback) **

-¿Qué encontraste? – resonó la voz de mi progenitor en la sala donde caminaba impacientemente de un lado para otro.

-Nada – Le dije mientras mis dedos tecleaban con maestría una mini laptop que tenía en mis piernas. – Están limpios… - Dije cerrando la laptop y miraba a mi padre quien tenía su mirada perdida. – ¿Me vas a decir que está pasando?

Mi padre paro y se volteo hacia a mí. – Hizashi desapareció…

-¡¿Qué?! – La noticia me sorprendió tanto que por poco se me cae la laptop. - ¿Y Neji? ¿Está bien? – ¿Por qué no me contesta?

-Neji está bien – suspire aliviada – Ahorita mismo debe estar con Hanabi en Inglaterra. – En cuanto menciono a mi hermana me puse tensa, que acaso mi hermana se estaba involucrando.

\- ¿Y esto que tiene que ver con los Uchiha's? – Le pregunte mientras me ponía de pie y dejaba a mi costado la laptop.

-Solo estoy descartando, posibles sospechosos – Me dijo mientras se sobaba el cuello y se limpiaba el sudor que escurría, debido al nerviosismo – Hinata… te acuerdas… de la vez que estuvimos en quiebra…

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón tanto que mi cuerpo tembló – Como olvidarlo – murmure mientras agachaba la cabeza. Mi padre se acerco y coloco una mano en mi hombro – Necesito que me ayudes de nuevo, se que te prometí que no volvería a involucrarte…pero creo que esta vez todos estamos en peligro – Sentía que las lagrimas se acumulaban en mis pupilas.

-T…tu sabes… – se me quebró la voz –… que _esa _vez lo hice por Hanabi.

-Lo sé. Y eres una increíble hermana – era la primera vez que me alagaba y me sentí conmovida. Yo daría todo por mi familia.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

**(Fin de flashback)**

.

_-Necesito que investigues a los Uchiha's, quiero que los mantengas vigilados. Gánate su confianza, se su amigos…y también con los que se juntan._

_-Pero creí que… - Lo interrumpí_

_-Solo para asegurarnos. Necesito saber si sus hijos no están conspirando contra ellos o si los Uchihas se están juntando con alguien más. El más mínimo detalle que veas necesito que me informes. ¿Está bien?_

_-Ok. Veré que puedo hacer_

Mi mente no dejaba pensar una y otra vez la conversación que tuve ayer por la noche con mi padre. El cielo estaba despejado y mis ojos miraban con desinterés el panorama, poco después divise la escuela.

Como siempre el chofer me llevo hacia la escuela y me dejo en la entrada como todo estudiante. Estuve toda la noche pensando en lo que me había dicho el Uchiha menor. No sabía a qué se refería. Tal vez el ya lo sabía. Pero no, si lo supiera ya estuviera encarcelada. Entonces a que se refería.

Escuche el típico bullicio de las chicas y al darme cuenta toda las miradas recaían en mi. ¿Y ahora que hice? ¿Por qué se me quedan viendo?

Al llegar a la puerta de entrada de la gran institución fue tanta la impresión que deje caer mi mochila. Me quede como piedra al ver lo que estaba pasando enfrente de mí. Esto sí que debía ser mi castigo por parte de Dios.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

¡¿Qué hacían la manada de idiotas en la mera entrada?!

En cuanto me vieron sonrieron estúpidamente y me saludaron. Y todas las miradas envidiosas estaban sobre mí. Incluidas las miradas asesinas por parte de Karin y sus zorras.

-¡Saluden a la nueva integrante de nuestro grupo, Hyuga Hinata! – Grito Itachi a todo pulmón.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

El bullicio no tardo en aparecer y las quejas de las chicas hormonales. Quise correr pero ya tenía a Kiba y Naruto detrás de mí.

-¿A dónde vas? La entrada esta por acá – Me jalo Naruto por el brazo derecho y Kiba por el izquierdo.

-No, voy a entrar por la parte trasera – Les dije mientras empezaba a forcejear para que me soltaran.

-Ja, ja, ja, eres muy graciosa – Mire de mala gana al idiota y deje de forcejear. Tal vez este era el momento indicado.

Como no les importo que tuviera clase me llevaron a su guarida para hablar, Naruto y Kiba me sentaron en el cómodo sillón. Y de nuevo era secuestrada por los 10 idiotas más grande de la escuela.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Qué fue esa broma de mal gusto? – Mira a todos esperando que alguien me contestara, más sin embargo sus sonrisas me irritaron. Mi última mirada recayó en la del Uchiha menor, quien con sus ojos ónix me observaban como si fuera un bicho raro.

-Solo queremos ofrecerte un tratado de paz – Dijo Itachi quien tomo asiento a lado de mi.

-¿Tratado de paz? Creo que prefiero la guerra – "Hinata esta es tu oportunidad" – Pero te escucho – me hice la interesada.

-Como ya sabrás este es mi último mes en la preparatoria…

-Gracias a Dios – Murmure pero Itachi me vio de mala gana y solo le sonreí divertida - ¿Y?

-Hinata, ¿Sabes por qué tenemos este grupo? – Me pregunto el PlayBoy

-Por que no tiene cerebro para hacer algo más – Dije con burla y no me arrepiento.

Itachi me sonrió y paso un brazo por mi hombro. – Muy graciosa. Que tal vez si nos observas mejor – Señalo sus amigos. Claro que me había dado cuenta desde hace mucho. En ese grupo estaban los hijos de los empresarios más grandes de Japón. Todos dedicados a la economía y el comercio.

Regrese mi mirada hacia Itachi dando a entender que ya lo sabía y el sonrió. – Hinata somos una fortaleza. – Me dijo y yo solo alce la ceja – Todos los que estamos aquí no queremos formar parte de la empresa familiar. – Lo que me dijo me sorprendió. – Nuestra familia esperan mucho de nosotros pero nunca se tomaron un tiempo para saber qué es lo que realmente queremos. – Los entendí perfectamente. Ser algo que no quieren ser. – Deja que te lo expliquemos… – Apunto hacia Naruto primero.

-Mi más grande sueño es ser ¡Taxista! Ja, ja, ja es broma quiero ser Chef, me encanta comer – No sé porque pero me conmovió. Obviamente Naruto no se veía como empresario, muy apenas sabes sumar.

-Yo quiero ser un pintor profesional – Dijo Sai sonriéndome. Aun que eso era muy obvio.

-Veterinario – Dijo Kiba con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

-Compositor de Música – Dijo Gaara mirando hacia otro lado. De eso si tenía pinta no del alfarero.

-Detective – Dijo Shikamaru mientras soltaba un gran bostezo.

\- Escultor de arcilla – Dijo Deidara con determinación.

Mire a Sasori quien volteaba hacia otro lado abochornado, Naruto le dio una palmadita – Quiero ser… diseñador de ropa – fue apenas un susurro, pero si alcancé a escucharlo. De verdad como engañan las apariencias.

-Yo quiero ser peleador de las artes marciales mixtas, ni si quiera sé si eso es un profesión pero es lo mejor que sé hacer. Además mi familia es Atea y no saben que le rezo a Dios – Me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Igual me puedo unir a las fuerza militares ya que no soy muy bueno con eso de la economía – y le di toda la razón.

Mis ojos buscaron al Uchiha menor pero no lo localice. Con una mano quite el brazo de Itachi de mi hombro, pesaba demasiado. – ¿Y tú? – Le pregunte a Itachi y el solo se rió pero fue una risa muy triste. – Yo quiero que mi hermano menor realice su sueño. – Me palpito el corazón. – Mi hermano quiere ser fotógrafo profesional y viajar por el mundo. – Me puse un tanto nerviosa ya que cuando era niña yo también deseaba eso. – Entonces ¿Qué hay de ti, Hinata?

Sentí la mirada de todos sobre mí, me puse nerviosa y pensé detenidamente – Quiero ser libre –dije, volví a sentir la mirada de todo, avergonzada me puse de pie rápidamente para salir de ahí inmediatamente.

-¡Hinata! ¿De veras no quieres unirte? – Me chillo Naruto y detuve mi paso.

Sabía que esta era una oportunidad para investigarlos a todos. –"Entonces ¿Por qué dudas Hinata?" – voltee hacia ellos y me les quede viendo.

-Con una condición – Les dije y sonrieron emocionados.

-¡Genial! – Gritó Kiba

-¡¿Cuál es?! – dijo con euforia Naruto.

Sonreí pero mi sonrisa fue más hacia Itachi, quien se estremeció por mi gesto.

.

.

.

Mientras estaba en el comedor comiendo mi almuerzo tranquilamente sonreí al ver como entraba los chicos, especialmente Itachi quien caminaba a paso lento, indicios de no querer hacerlo. Como siempre las chicas chillaron de emoción cuando vieron como pasaban los jóvenes hacia su mesa de siempre que era una que estaba en el piso de arriba de la cafetería. Era como un VIP para ellos.

Le hice señas a Chouji quien recién entraba a la cafetería y lo invite a comer conmigo. Lo cual el acepto gustoso.

Un carraspeo llamo la atención de todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería. Incluyendo la mía y la de Chouji quien parecía un poco nervioso por la aparición del Play Boy.

-Tengo una anunció que hacerles…- Pronuncio Itachi y vi como Kiba lo golpeaba para que continuara – De parte…de parte de mi grupo y yo especialmente… quiero pedirles… – me empecen reír en silencio por los titubeos de Itachi. ¡Ya suéltalo!

-Quiero pedirles ¡PERDON! A todo alumno que molestamos en nuestra estadía. Y sé que una disculpa no bastara… – Me fije en la actitud de algunas personas que Itachi y su grupo molestaron. Tenía cara de no creerle – Es por eso que nuestro grupo realizara un festival deportivo para convivir mejor y conocernos mejor – Silencio mucho silencio. El Play Boy empezaba a tensarse.

-¡Pero no se preocupen! – Grito Naruto - ¡Habrá premios y todos pueden participar, incluidas las chicas! ¡Ya que uno de los premios será una cita con nosotros! – Los chillidos comenzaron. Y yo casi me caigo de la silla. Bueno por lo menos ya tenía la atención de todos.

-¡Así que mañana traigan sus ropas deportivas! ¡Por que el festival comienza mañana! – Grito Kiba. - ¡Y denle la bienvenida a la nueva integrante del grupo! ¡HINATA!

.

.

(NO POV)

.

Suspiro aliviada al salir de la cafetería y solo escuchar el eco de su nombre, anunciado su integración con los chicos. La verdad no tenía tiempo para andar jugando, su mente y mirada buscaban con fervor al Uchiha menor, quien había desaparecido desde la mañana a mitad de la conversación.

Tenía que saber la razón de su ausencia, empezando a sospechar que tal vez el era el sospechoso que mi padre buscaba, pero esa idea se desecho al verlo sentado en una de las bancas del gran patio trasero, bajo un frondoso árbol cubriéndolo del sol. Y lo que más le llamo la atención fue esa hermosa cámara Nikon, no sabía qué modelo era pero para los ojos de Hinata era una maravilla, nunca en su vida había tenido una cámara más que la de su celular.

Observo con detenimiento la agilidad y la delicadeza con la que movía el lente de la cámara, se veía como todo un profesional. El viento soplo agitando las hojas de los árboles y fue tanta la fuerza que algunas hojas salieron volando y caí lentamente y con gracia hacia el suelo. El escenario perfecto, la toma perfecta.

El Uchiha dirigió su mirada hacia la joven, quien se tenso un poco al ser descubierta por estarlo viendo. Agacho su mirada hacia abajo avergonzada. Su mente no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación y eso la estaba matando. Levanto su mirada al ver como Sasuke le hacía gestos con los dedos de que se acercase.

Dudosa pero deseosa de ver, se acerco con todo el valor reunido. – ¿Quieres ver? – Le pregunto el Uchiha y al ver el asentimiento por parte de ella, le extendió la Nikon y ella lo tomo con sus suaves manos, procurando no dejar caer esa majestuosidad. La foto de hace unos momentos, le saco una hermosa sonrisa a Hinata.

-Es hermosa – Admiro al ver un hermoso pájaro cascanueces, está bien tomada y de buena calidad. Y ese fondo verdoso donde las hojas caí fue lo que hizo resaltar la belleza de la imagen. Sin darse cuenta Hinata ya se encontraba sentada al lado del Uchiha – Amm… ¿Puedo? – le señalo si podía ver las demás fotos, como respuesta solo obtuvo el alzamiento de sus hombros indicándole que no le importaba. Hinata sonrió y empezó a ver las demás fotos. Más sin embargo su mente divagaba del por qué se había ido.

Poco después le extendió la cámara para devolvérsela – Eres bueno, me gustan – el Uchiha tomo la cámara y Hinata se preguntaba que tanto le picaba en los botones. – "Bien Hinata, esta es tu oportunidad" – Pensó al verlo y mirar con cautela a su alrededor de que no hubiera nadie. – Itachi… me comento sobre tu sueño – el cometario pareció afectarle debido a que su mirada se tenso y vio como apretaba la cámara.

-¿Así?

-Tienes talento, te ira muy bien en un futuro – Alagó Hinata más sin embargo obtuvo el silencio del azabache - ¿Enserio irán en contra de sus padres? Digo ¿Les comentaran sobre sus verdaderos sueños?

El azabache guardo la cámara en su estuche más sin embargo se detuvo y miro a Hinata – ¿Quieres probarla? – cambio el tema y la chica se dio cuenta. Tal vez iba muy rápido.

-¿De verdad? ¿No te importaría? – Dijo. Su mente le decía "gánate su confianza primero y después pregunta" de nuevo le extendió la cámara y una parte de Hinata se puso muy feliz de poder tomar una foto con una cámara profesional – Aun que no soy muy buena…

-¿Y eso qué? Lo más importante no es la cámara… – Se puso de pie junto con Hinata y la ayudo a como acomodarse con la cámara, se coloco detrás de ella y con sus manos la ayuda a enfocar. – … si no el ojo – le completo la frase cerca de su oído. – Lo más importante es ver aquello que resulta invisible para los demás.

Hinata se sonrojo al sentir la cercanía del Uchiha y se bofeteo mentalmente ya que parecía una ridícula por ponerse nerviosa y más cuando se trataba de él, solo le estaba enseñando. Sin pensarlo su dedo presiono el botón del disparador.

-¡Vaya! No está nada mal – La voz detrás de él la despertó de su ensoñación y se dio cuenta de la foto que había tomado. Era el mismo pájaro cascanueces pero estaba vez salió volando y la cámara capto el momento de su vuelo. – También te iría bien como fotógrafa – le dijo con voz suave y neutral. Y el azabache capto su mirada perdida.

-Si bueno…

-¿Quieres ser fotógrafa? – pregunto el azabache y solo obtuvo como respuesta una sonrisa nostálgica de Hinata, quien le devolvía la cámara.

-Quería…ya no…

Iba a preguntar pero la voz ronca y gruesa de un hombre los llamo a los dos.

-¡Estudiantes! – Ambos voltearon y vieron un hombre viejo, de cabello de color oscuro y su ojo derecho vendado. Tenía una cicatriz en forma de X en su barbilla y llevaba como soporte un bastón. Hinata lo reconoció, era Danzou Shimura, el maestro de economía y finanzas.

-"Así que regreso" – pensaron ambos ya que antes la daba otro maestro, debido a un viaje que realizo Danzou hace medio año.

-¡Regresen a sus salones! ¡El almuerzo termino! – demando con voz ruda y sin ningún titubeo. Ambos con cortesía se despidieron para retirarse sintiendo como la mirada severa de Danzou los vigilaba hasta desaparecer.

Este último frunció la boca de frustración y enojo al verlos partir.

.

.

(POV)

.

-¡OIGAN! – grito Naruto entrando como loco al salón donde siempre se reunían. - ¡REGRESO LA ABUELA! – me sobresalte y brinque sobre el sillón donde estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

¿La abuela? ¿Quién es esa? Vi como todos se tensaban al escucharlo y no aguante preguntar a quién se referían.

-¿Cómo que quien? ¡La directora Tsunade! – Me salpico con sus babas el maldito del Inuzuka.

-¿Y? – pregunte pero luego abrí la boca, indignada – Por favor díganme que no es lo que pienso…

-¡NARUTO! ¡ITACHI!

Me asuste por el grito de la mujer más temida de la escuela Senju Tsunade, ahora lo entendía todo. Maldita sea Hinata por que no te diste cuenta. Sumida en mi propio mundo ya ni me acordaba que teníamos directora. Y una directora nunca permitiría el mal comportamiento de unos estudiantes chiflados y mimados.

Rara vez la directora estaba en la escuela y dejaba a cargo a… ¿a quién dejaba a cargo?

-¡TSUNADE-OBACHA! – Naruto empezó a llorar y se arrodillo, implorando perdón. - ¡No es lo que parece!

-¡¿Qué no me digas así?! – Entro Tsunade, una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos rubios. Los 10 chicos dejaron de hacer lo que normalmente hacen después de clases. Con respeto saludaron a la directora pero se notaba en su cuerpo la tensión por la presencia de la rubia. - ¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué les dije sobre este club?!

-Quenoqueriasvolveraverlo – susurro y no le entendí. Entonces vi la ceja de Tsunade alzarse - ¡Que no querías volver a verlo! – Grito Naruto asustado. Entonces dirigí mi mirada enojada hacia Itachi al mismo tiempo que Tsunade. ¡Me mintieron! ¡Mintieron a todo el mundo! Bueno, Hinata qué esperabas de estos idiotas.

-Te dije que no quería volver a verlo una vez que regresara – Comento Tsunade mientras se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia todos. – y me contaron todo

-¿Todo? – susurro Naruto y tembló al notar la fría mirada de la rubia.

-¡TODO! ¡Y ya me hago una idea de quién te incito a no cerrarlo! – dirigió su mirada hacia Itachi.

-Tsunade-sama. Es que... – titubeo Itachi estaba seco del cerebro porque no le vino una idea.

-Suficiente, llamare a sus padres – interrumpió Tsunade – Creo que ya les di demasiadas oportunidades, su mal comportamiento me está sacando de quicio. Me dijeron que harían algo productivo en este lugar y lo único que veo es como pierden el tiempo y como lastiman a los demás estudiantes. – Fulmine a todos. Desde ahora me declaro fan de Tsunade, donde estuvo todo este tiempo.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No los llame, por favor! ¡Le prometo que esta vez sí estamos haciendo algo! – Imploro Naruto. Ya ríndete, de esta no te salvas.

-Hinata, nos está ayudando a disculparnos con las personas que lastimamos – Se me cayó el alma al piso al sentir la curiosa mirada de Tsunade y de la estupidez que dijo el Nara. Lo quería estrangular.

-¡Si, si, exacto! ¡Eso es lo que trataba de decirle! – se acerco Itachi y me alzo de mi cómodo sillón y me dejo expuesta ante Tsunade. - ¡Hinata, nos hizo saber de las estupideces que hacíamos! – ¡PINCHE MENTIROSO!

-¡Sí por eso mañana tenemos planeado hacer un festival deportivo para conocer a las demás personas y una forma de disculparnos con todos! ¡Itachi y Naruto pagaran todo! – comento Kiba con entusiasmo y lo ultimo el Uchiha y el Uzumaki fulminaron al Inuzuka pero al final sonrieron falsamente.

-Señorita Hyuga. ¿Es verdad? – me llamo Tsunade.

¿Verdad qué? ¿Lo de ayuda que les di o lo del festival?

-Emmm… - Me están mirando. Me están rogando con los ojos. ¡Putos! – Si, es verdad. La idea fue mía.

Tsunade me observo y estaba segura que me iba a preguntar algo pero el tintineo de una alarma la hizo retroceder. Lo cual grite mentalmente de emoción.

-¡Por favor Tsunade-Obacha, usted sabe porque tenemos este club, por favor! – rogo Naruto. Y me pregunte si sabía lo de los sueños de todos. Vi como la directora suspiraba y refunfuñaba a cada rato.

-¡Bien! ¡Solo porque ustedes pagan todo! – Grito rendida ante la suplica de Naruto. -¡Pero este club se los di para que hicieran todo lo que no podían hacer en casa, así que espero que mañana por lo menos traigan cosas productivas de lo que realmente quieren hacer! – anuncio Tsunade y se fue del salón. Solo el taconeo de su retiraba sonaba por los pasillos.

El silencio abordo en el salón donde estábamos reunidos. Me voltee de mala manera hacia todos y fulmine con mi mirada hacia todos.

-¡Hin…

Interrumpí a Kiba levantando mi mano para hacerlo callar. Estaba más que enojada, furiosa quería golpearlos a todos. ¡Me mintieron! La razón por la que nunca fueron castigados fue porque Tsunade arreglaba las pendejadas que hacían.

-Tengo una duda… - todos voltearon a verme – … si este era su "supuesto refugio" para hacer lo que no podían hacer en casa…entonces… ¿Qué ganaban con humillar a personas como Chouji?

Nadie supo contestar mi pregunta y eso me enojo más.

-¡Vaya! Son unos idiotas… - tome mis cosas y me largue enojada de ahí. Esperaba por lo menos un "era porque estábamos celosos de los demás" mas sin embargo era todo lo contrario. Lo hacían por diversión. – Espero que se diviertan mañana, solo espero que nadie salga herido. – les dije al último mientras salía de ahí y azotaba la puerta.

Cada vez me resultaba más difícil acércame a ellos y sacarles información. Pero esa actitud que tienen me da ganas de sacar una pistola y dispararle a todos por ser unos idiotas, egoístas. Chiquillos malcriados.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo hare para hacerme su amiga sin evitar lanzarles un cuchillo?

.

.

.

(En el club de los idiotas)

-¡Maldita sea! – Kiba pateo con frustración la mesita del la sala, ocasionado que se rompiera de una pata. – ¿Por qué siento que estamos retrocediendo?

-¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunto Itachi quien se encontraba desparramado sobre el sillón donde hace poco estaba la pequeña joven.

-Que cada vez que nos acercamos a Hinata pasa algo y nos hace retroceder – dijo frustrado y se sentó en el sillón.

-No te dejes llevar, recuera la maldita apuesta…

-¡AL DIABLO LA APUESTA! – Grito el castaño sorprendiendo a todos. El Inuzuka se sonrojo al tener las miradas sobre él – A mi… a mi si me gustaría ser amiga de Hinata, es la primera vez que alguien nos regaña y nos dice la verdad sin miedo. Y ella no nos juzgo al decirle nuestros verdaderos sueños – todo quedo en silencio ante tal declaración.

El Uchiha menor que se encontraba limpiando la cámara, empezó a tensarse si él pensaba así, no se imaginaba como pensaban los demás.

-Lo siento Itachi pero yo no quiero enamorarla para lastimarla… - Susurro Kiba mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba sus cosas y se largaba de ahí.

Durante el transcurso del día los chicos habían olvidado lo de la apuesta porque la presencia de la chica no les incomodaba. Cada uno empezó apreciarla a su manera y no fue por su físico sino por su personalidad. Que era muy rara pero digna de admirase.

.

.

.

-Sr. Danzou. Tsunade-sama lo llama – anunciaron en la sala de maestros donde se encontraba el señor quien observaba con detenimiento una foto y luego la guardaba para ir ante el llamado de la directora.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 5

.

.

**Nota**: las frases de Sasuke son de estas personas. No son mías.

"Lo más importante no es la cámara, sino el ojo." **Alfred Eisenstaedt.**

Lo importante es ver aquello que resulta invisible para los demás. **Robert Frank.**

.

.

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo espero que sea de su agrado. ¿Qué les pareció? Les anuncio que voy alejarme un poco debido a que me estoy preparando para mi examen de la Facultad es solo una semana y les prometo que regresare con más. Así que ténganme paciencia.

COMENTARIOS

**Hime-Uchiha-Namizake****: **Hola y Bienvenida por comentar. Mucha gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**MusaSpinelli****: **Hola y gracias por no olvidar mi historia pues ya viste sobre la apuesta. Pero las ideas de Itachi siempre se les voltean y no salen como debían. Pero esta vez todos empezaron a olvidar la apuesta ajjaaj y quien sabe que vaya hacer los chicos respecto a Hinata.

**sunny237**** : **Hola si disculpa la tardanza y lamento que tengas que esperar por el siguiente capítulo espero que este te haya gustado. Y ya sabrás más adelante sobre el pasado de Hinata y la vida de todos.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA Y SON BIENVENIDOS TODOS.

Yeii-chan se despide :D


	6. ¿Amigos?

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 6: ¿Amigos?**

.

.

Poco a poco sentí como Morfeo me abandonaba, ya que empezaba a despertar de mis sueños, me ladee pensando que me encontraba en mi espaciosa cama pero me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cama ya que al ladearme libremente caí con dureza al frio suelo de la sala.

-¡Agg, maldición! – Me sobe la cabeza y en eso escuche los pasos apresurados de mi sirvienta.

-¡Señorita! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! – pregunto Tsubaki, mi sirvienta, se agacho y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Sí, sí, estoy bien ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte mientras volvía a sentarme en el gran sillón y vi un cobertor de color rosa con flores violetas, supuse que había sido ella ya que me había quedado dormida en ese lugar el día anterior.

-Son las 6:58 am

Bostece con mucha flojera mientras me estiraba – Bien, iré a arreglarme para la escuela. ¿Ya llegó Ren? – Pregunte por mi chofer quien ayer salió por un encargo de mi padre. Por la mirada de Tsubaki supe que no, se le veía preocupada ya que Ren era su hermano mayor.

-No te preocupes, regresara pronto. Supongo que hoy caminare. – Dije mientras me retiraba.

-Si gusta puedo llamar a alguien – me comento Tsubaki.

-No, quiero caminar. Mientras más me tarde mejor – dije con irritación mientras subía las escaleras para ir a mi cuarto. El solo volver a verlos me daba jaqueca. ¿Dios y ahora que voy a hacer?

Mire por la ventana de mi cuarto que daba a la entrada principal de mi casa. Solo había tres guardias vigilando la entrada. Le dije a mi padre que yo misma podía cuidarme, y no lo dudo, y que solo necesitaba a Tsubaki y a Ren a mi lado.

Entonces vi un carro negro estacionarse enfrente de mi casa, al principio pensé que se trataba de Ren pero me congele al ver otros 2… no 3 carros enfrente de mi casa. Por inercia me aleje de la ventana pensado de que se trataba de un enemigo pero casi me caigo de la impresión al ver a Kiba saliendo del primer carro con su típica sonrisa, del segundo salió Naruto junto con Sasuke y en la última venia el metiche de Deidara junto con Sasori.

Chite de irritación - ¿Y ahora que quieren? – tranquilízate Hinata. Tienes que caerles bien.

-¡HINATAAAAAAAAA!

Me sonroje de la vergüenza al escuchar el grito de Kiba y de Naruto, que no sentía pena ajena. Mi casa estaba rodeada de gente con clase. Cualquier quejido era mal criticado. Vi como salió mi sirvienta y se dirigía hacia la entrada.

-No los dejes pasar, no, no… ¡Ay, ya los dejo pasar! ¡Qué bien! – me quite mi pijama no iba a bajar así por lo tanto me puse mi uniforme. Y luego mire mi ropa deportiva, un short holgado y una camisa blanca con una franja verde en las mangas, me daba una idea de lo que querían. Tome la mochila deportiva y metí todo ahí.

-Señorita, tiene visita de sus amigos – Me aviso Tsubaki y antes de que dijera algo más, abrí la puerta enojada y ella solo se rio ¿Cuál era la gracia?

-¿Amigos? ¿Qué es eso? – Dije al borde de las escaleras con la intención de que me escucharan y luego al bajar, sonreí por dentro al ver su cara de pena por lo que dije. – Me pregunto ¿Qué significado tendrá esa palabra para ellos? O ¿compañeros?

-¡Hinata, Buenos Días! Tienes una casa muy bonita – Saludo Naruto con su sonrisa despreocupante, ignorando completamente lo que dije antes.

-Gracias. ¿Qué quieren? – Dije corto y rápido. Me cruce de brazos mientras veía como Tsubaki le sonreí a Sasori entregándole una taza de té y galletas, para después invitarles a los demás.

-Venimos por ti – Dijo el Inuzuka recibiendo las galletas con mucho gusto - ¡Hmm! Están muy buenas – Alago a mi sirvienta y esta solo sonrió.

Tsubaki me sonrió mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia la cocina. Su mente me decía "No pierdas la oportunidad"

¡Maldición!

-Pues…

-¡En verdad nos sentimos muy avergonzados por lo de ayer! – La expresión de Naruto era sincera y supe que no estaba mintiendo. Pero simplemente lo que paso, no es algo que se pueda borrar con facilidad. - ¡Itachi está en la escuela haciendo los preparativos, queremos darte una sorpresa! – Sonrió y me contagio.

Me abofetee mentalmente.

Mire a Deidara que empezaba a husmear por mi casa. Y cuando lo descubrí se puso nervioso y se rio mientras regresaba a lado de Sasori, quien negaba con la cabeza por su comportamiento.

-¿Trajeron 3 carros solo para llevarme a la escuela? – Pregunte.

-Es que no sabíamos en cual te gustaría ir – Hablo Deidara mientras sorbía el té y lo depositaba en la mesa.

-Eso no importa, mientras tenga ruedas y se mueva. Todo está bien – dije mirando hacia un lado. Con esa frase les di a entender que aceptaba la invitación y sus sonrisas deslumbrantes aparecieron, menos el de Sasori y Sasuke quien tenía sus ojos puestos en toda la casa.

-¡Genial! ¡Pues vámonos! – Naruto se acerco y me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia la salida.

-¡Espera, no corras! – le dije pero este simplemente me adentro en un mercedes benz de color negro y empezaron los gritos.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Y por qué en el tuyo?! – Grito Kiba quien se ponía a pelear con el rubio.

-¡No es justo, yo vine para llevarla! – Grito Deidara – ¡Dámela!

-¡Yo la tome primero, así que gane! - ¡Ok! Eso sonó raro y me sonroje. Vi como Sasuke se adentraba y se acomodaba junto a mí y después entro el chicle de Sasori.

-¡Mira este! ¡Sal del carro! – Naruto le grito a un acomodado Sasori y su ira aumento al ver como Deidara se adentraba a su carro.

-¡Oye! ¡No cabemos! – sentí la opresión de Sasuke junto a mí y su embriagador perfume me llego. Olía tan bien.

Me concentre de nuevo y al sentir como Naruto y Kiba intentaba adentrarse en el carro cosa que me empezó a enojar, en friega entrar todos.

-Que alguien cargue a Hinata – dijo Deidara quien empujaba a Sasori para que le diera espacio por lo tanto Sasori empujaba aun irritado Sasuke y él me empujaba a mí.

De repente el azabache puso su brazo alrededor de mí cintura y me apretó mientras con una fuerza me alzaba y me ponía en sus piernas.

-¡¿Es enserio?! – Le dije sonrojada y solo vi como este simplemente alzaba los hombros, ¡Dios era lo que más odiaba de él, su indiferencia! -¡Ay, Ya! – Dije mientras abría la otra puerta y salía del auto. – Creo que prefiero caminar – dije mientras me ponía a caminar.

Camine al lado del carro de Kiba y este aprovechó. Corrió hacia mí y abrió la puerta y me adentro junto con él.

-¡Arranca, Arranca! – Le ordeno a su chofer quien se aguantaba las ganas de reír por los momentos de antes.

El coche arranco y solo escuche como Naruto y Deidara maldecían al Inuzuka. Entonces vi como el coche donde estaba Sasuke y Sasori arrancaba de igual modo dejando a los dos rubios idiotas. Me reí por eso.

-Creí que era el carro de Naruto – dije en voz alta.

-¿Qué? No, es el del Uchiha, el siempre va y recoge a Naruto a su casa. – Me conto el Kiba mientras se relajaba en el asiento trasero. – Una vez cuando Naruto tenía 9 años, su chofer trato de secuestrarlo pero lo detuvieron antes de que eso pasara. – Me sorprendí por eso. – Los Uchiha's y los Uzumaki's han sido amigos desde hace tiempo por eso ellos dos se llevan bien.

-Ya veo – murmure en silencio. – "Investigare eso"

-Creo que toda familia de prestigio le ha paso algo similar, digo, a ti no te a paso – Mentí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿A ti te ha pasado? – le pregunte y el solo bajo la cabeza. Su rostro se vio sombrío y me apene por haber preguntado. – Yo…

-A mí… – Dijo Kiba interrumpiéndome –… la sirvienta trato de matarme sino le decía la combinación de la caja fuerte – me sorprendí y de inmediato pensé en Tsubaki haciendo algo así conmigo. Pero sabía que ella era muy fiel conmigo. – A Deidara le incendiaron su primera casa, a Sasori casi lo envenenan,… a Sai… asesinaron a su hermano… – no quería seguir escuchando, pero la curiosidad y el deseo de saber no me permitió detenerlo - … a Shikamaru también casi lo secuestran, los mismo con Hidan. Gaara perdió a su madre en un asalto a su casa. – Termino y no dijo nada de los Uchiha's.

-Y a los…

-A a los Uchiha's… – me miro con una sonrisa triste – …su madre…su madre fue violada…

Sentí como el aire se me iba de mis pulmones, del solo acordarme de la bella Mikoto y su brillante sonrisa. Personas buenas como ella no debería pasarles nada.

Me enoje, ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién fue el cabrón que se atrevió a ponerle una mano encima?

-Hinata. ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento, creo que no debí contarte esto! – la voz preocupada de Kiba me volvió a la realidad. Y le sonreí lo mejor que pude.

-Gracias Kiba, gracias por tenerme la confianza de contarme todo esto. – puse mi mano en una de las suyas en señal de apoyo. – No le diré a nadie. Tal vez con esto pueda comprenderlos mejor… - sonreí y era la primera vez que me sentía tan mal al usar una persona para sacarle información.

Kiba se sonrojo y me sonrió – ¡Eres una persona muy buena! – me alago.

Sentí una punzada en mi corazón

"No lo soy"

.

.

Al llegar a la escuela se me abrieron los ojos al ver el lo que se había convertido el patio de la escuela. Con que esto podía hacer el dinero de Itachi y de Naruto.

El patio era enorme y en cada espacio había diferentes competencias. Vi la competencia de los relevos, vi agua y no sabía de qué se trataba mucho menos al ver un pozo de lodo. Vi que bajo los frondosos árboles había mesas de comida gratis. Aguas embotelladas, cocas, lonches, y otras comidas lujosas. Al otro extremo del patio estaba la piscina y supe que habrían una competencia ahí y me emocione. Nadar eso era lo que más me gustaba.

-¡Es genial! ¿Verdad? – Se acerco Itachi con su ropa deportiva y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su sonrisa. E ignore la graciosa camisa que traía. Decía: "**LOS REYES DEL UNIVERSO"**

-Bueno, creo que será divertido – Le sonreí – Buen trabajo – el Play Boy se apeno por lo que dije, ya que empezó a desviar la mirada.

Vi como los estudiantes llegaban y se emocionaba al ver el patio. Y ya vestidos con su ropa deportiva fueron a explorar las competencias.

-Creo que iré a cambiarme

-¡Espera! – Itachi me detuvo y saco una camisa de color negra, igual a la de él.

-No me pondré eso – le dije y solo escuche el grito de Naruto a nuestras espaldas.

-¡Claro que no lo harás! ¡Te pondrás esta! – Naruto agito una camisa blanca con otro logo que no quería ponerme.

-¡No lo hare! – dije al ver ambas camisas.

-Tienes que escoger un equipo – voltee a mi derecha donde se acercaba Shikamaru junto con Sai, Gaara y Hidan.

-¡Ella será del equipo negro! – Dijo Hidan mientras me toma por un brazo y del otro me jalaba Deidara una vez que había llegado.

-¡No será blanco!

-¡Negro!

-¡Blanco!

-¡Negro, puto!

-¡Blanco, sabandija!

-¡Ya cállense! – jale mis brazos adoloridos y los sobe. Fulmine a ambos con mi mirada. – ¿Cuales son los equipos?

-¡El blanco, que es el mejor! ¡Está conformado por los mejores! – Apunto Deidara hacia Sasori, Naruto, Shikamaru y Sai y por supuesto el mismo.

-¡JA! ¡Querrás decir el de los débiles! – Grito Hidan - ¡Aquí están los más fuertes! – Apunto hacia los hermanos Uchiha's, Gaara, Kiba y él.

-¡JA! ¡¿Fuertes?! ¿Querrás decir el más niñita? – Deidara y Hidan estaban en una batalla de miradas, tanto que llegue a pensar que salía chispa de ambos.

-Por eso Hinata elegirá. Con esto – Shikamaru extendió dos palitos de madera que ocultaban el color blanco y negro. Al ver como todos rezaban por su color, a mí se me ocurrió algo mejor para vigilarlos.

-Que les parece… - todos me voltearon a ver – … si me turno. Estaré en ambos equipos. No sería justo que un esquipo tuviera 6 miembros y el otro 5. Así que porque no me turno en equipos. Y el primero será… – sin espera a que me dijeran sí. Agarre un palito de madera y salió el color negro. – chillo de emoción Kiba y Hidan y le restregaban en la cara el resultado a Deidara.

-Pero después seguimos ¿Verdad Hinata? – Dijo Deidara y sonrió con satisfacción al recibir mi asentimiento. – Entonces toma tu camisa BLANCA. Es la más bonita – me la extendió y vi el logo: "LA MEJOR DEL MUNDO" y atrás tenía el numero uno.

-¡NO! ¡La NEGRA, esta más chida! – observe la camisa negra y vi el logo: **"LA REINA DEL UNIVERSO**" e igual número.

Mire ambas camisas y negaba mentalmente. – No podre usarlas al mismo tiempo pero… – tome ambas camisas – …las conservaré. Gracias y ahora iré a cambiarme – me fui de ahí. Me asegurare de ocultar estas camisas en lo más recóndito de mi casa.

-¡NO! – El grito de Naruto me asusto y corrió hacia mí y me quito las camisa y después se alejo y agarro a Sasori por el cuello de la camisa y se lo llevo adentro de la escuela.

-¿A dónde fue? – Pregunte y los demás solo levantaron los hombros.

.

.

Salí de los vestidores de mujeres con el cabello recogido y vi a todos los estudiantes ya organizándose en grupos para participar en los diferentes torneos y ganar las competencias. ¡Vaya! los regalos sí que eran muy ostentosos. Había balones firmados, blusas de buenas marcas, bolsas, perfumes y otras cosas que eran difíciles de conseguir. ¿Cómo diablos se les arreglaron para conseguirlos en un día?

-¡Hinata! – El grito del escandaloso de Naruto se acerco corriendo y en sus manos vi una blusa de color blanco, pero con algo extraño…

-¡PONTELA! – Al verla me avergoncé tanto que pensé que me desmayaría. La blusa tenía el logo de ambas camisas por lo tanto había partes negras. Y ahora decía: "LA MEJOR **REINA DEL UNIVERSO" **Le iba a decir que no me pondría eso pero vi en sus brillantes ojos una alegría tan honesta y limpia que nunca pensé que tenía. Su sonrisa de satisfacción era como la de un niño el haber sacado un 100 en matemáticas. Fue algo que hizo que mi corazón se llenara de ternura. ¡¿Ternura?! ¿Pueden creerlo?

-Eh… – su mirada se está apagando – … Esta bien – Dije resignada, tome la camisa y su sonrisa casi me deja ciega.

Me adentre de nuevo al vestidor y me le quede viendo. Divagaba en ponérmela o no. ¡Demonios! Estoy seguro que algunas chicas me matarían si me vieran con esto. – Pero se esforzó tanto… ¡Dios! Si me pasa algo los matare – así que me puse la blusa.

-¡Hmm! ¡Te queda bien! – Me alago Itachi una vez que salí.

Qué vergüenza, podía sentir la mirada de todos.

-¡Qué linda! – Dijeron Naruto y Kiba a la vez. Mientras Deidara solo alzaba su dedo pulgar en señal de me gusta cómo se te ve.

-¡Vaya Hina! tienes unos melo… - vi como Shikamaru golpeaba la cabeza de Sai interrumpiéndolo. Cosa que no entendí pero agradecí.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer primero? – Les pregunte.

-Primero una foto para el recuerdo – dijo Itachi quien apuntaba a un fotógrafo quien se posicionaba y luego los chicos ya se encontraba a mi lado, incluido el Uchiha menor.

-Digan "Chis" – yo no dije nada y solo sonreí levemente. Entonces las fotos se fueron cada vez más extrañas. Primero Hidan me cargo y gritaba "Chis" después Deidara y Naruto me cargaron como a un muerto y sonrieron como estúpidos pero mi cara ya no mostraba felicidad. Después era cargada de caballito por Itachi donde salía Kiba empujándolo porque le había robado su idea. La siguiente foto Kiba e Itachi empezaba una pelea y eran separados por Naruto y Gaara. Después fueron fotos individuales con cada uno. En la de Deidara salí golpeándolo junto con Kiba ya que me había besado en la mejilla.

El fotógrafo me seguía a petición de Itachi ya que querían fotografiar todo donde yo salía. Pero por alguna razón mi molestia no era tan grande como había imaginado. Creo que en cierta forma me estaba divirtiendo.

Mientras caminaba junto a los chicos, los suspiros y bullicio de las chicas no tardaron en aparecer e incluso las maldiciones y las quejas sobre mí. ¡Maldición! Esto era lo que siempre trate de evitar.

-¿Por qué la Hyuga?

-¿Por qué no yo?

-¿Si es una mujer muy fea?

\- Que esperabas de la princesa mimada

¡¿Qué?! ¿Mimada? ¡¿YO?!

-Se dice que se acostó con todos – Ese último comentario hizo que me detuviera, pero lo que más me enojo fue la siguiente frase tanto que llegue apretar fuertemente el puño.

-Además que blusa tan asquerosa. El que le hizo debió ser un idiota – y luego risas. Estaba a punto de perder mi dignidad como mujer y abalanzarme contra ella.

-¡¿Cuál blusa asquerosa?! – Grito Naruto sorprendiéndome y sin darme cuenta tenia a todos enfrente de mí. Protegiéndome, sentí la palma del Nara sobre mi hombro. – ¡Si Sasori y yo se la hicimos! ¡Eres una mujer muy grosera y fea! –casi me rio por el comentario. El bullicio de las chicas decepcionadas sonó ante mis oídos.

-Además la escogimos porque no es una mujer egoísta y falsa como ustedes – dijo Sai con su tétrica sonrisa. Asustando algunas chicas

-Y muy honesta – dijo Hidan con un aire muy aterrador pero que algunas mujeres veía como algo muy tentador.

-Y sobre todo porque ella es nuestra amiga – no me esperaba ese comentario de Gaara.

¿Amiga?

¿Yo?

Era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso, por un momento quise llorar pero no me rebajaría a eso. Así que solo sonreí.

-¡Ya basta! – Llame la atención de todos. – Chicas, yo que ustedes me prepararía ya que los premios son ellos – apunte a unos confundidos jóvenes y las chicas chillaron. – No se preocupen yo no pienso participara, así que son todos suyos. – Las chicas se empezaron a disipar y gritar como locas de a quien elegirían.

-¡Oye, Hinata! Yo no sabía nada de eso – Dijo Naruto, rascándose la cabeza.

-¿Cómo? Pero fuiste tú quien lo propuso. – Todos fulminaron al pobre del rubio ya que lo habían recordado – Y un hombre cumple su palabra. ¿No es así Itachi? – Sonreí con burla y la cara de Itachi cambio a un gesto de niño berrinchudo.

-Bruja – murmuro el Play Boy.

-¡Te escuche! – le grite mientras me dirigía hacia el estándar de bebidas. Tome un sorbo de agua y sentí que alguien me observaba y voltee hacia atrás donde se encontraba los chicos discutiendo más la cara de Sasuke miraba con seriedad hasta cierto punto. Mire hacia ese cierto punto y vi como Danzo me observaba y luego al captar mi mirada desvió la mirada y se dirigía hacia otro lado.

-Hyuga – me sobresalte al tener a mi lado al Uchiha menor. Me tomo por el brazo y me jalo. – Itachi nos llama – entonces recordé ese día en la fiesta. Donde me decía que me estaba vigilando tal vez hoy era el día de preguntarle a que se refería. Su rostro me decía que no estaba contento, de igual modo me preguntaba si realmente Danzo me miraba o era mi imaginación. Ese hombre nunca me había hecho nada. ¡Nhe! De seguro solo es mi imaginación.

-¡Bien, equipo! ¡Esta será nuestra primera competencia! – Grito Hidan con entusiasmo. Lo primero que íbamos a hacer era una guerra de Gotcha, me entusiasme hace años que no jugaba eso. La primera vez que jugué fue junto con Neji y mi hermana. El árbitro empezó a repartir los trajes mientras nos adentrábamos al campo.

-Esto va doler – Dije mientras me ponía un traje blanco que cubría mi cuerpo y una careta del mismo color. – Pero será muy divertido – tome una de las armas y conté cuantas balas de pinturas tenia.

Mire a mi alrededor y el campo estaba con cuatro equipos de seis, contándonos a nosotros. El último sobreviviente del equipo o equipo, gana.

Cada persona tenía un traje de color diferente y ese color era el mismo que el de las balas por lo tanto sabríamos quien nos disparo y a quien le disparamos. Por lo tanto me toco el blanco.

-Bien las reglas – se acerco el árbitro. – No pueden empujarse ni mucho menos golpearse. Si alguien les dispara tendrán que salir. No disparen a la cabeza y sobre todo no se quiten la careta. Yo estaré vigilando. Suerte muchachos. – Finalizo mientras se dirigía a sentarse en una silla socorrista.

-Esto será pan comido – Dijo Hidan con un aura de los mil demonios asustando a las chicas y chicos que participaban. Su traje era de color negro y se veía muy tétrico.

-¡PREPARENSE, CHICOS Y CHICAS! – Grito Naruto con un micrófono de quien sabe donde lo habrá sacado. Pero al escuchar el mundo todo eso. Los otros equipos de diferentes competencias se alistaban para empezar.

-¡LISTOS! – Me acomode y mire a mi enemigo. – ¡A JUGAR! – y sonó un pitido.

En cuanto sonó el pitido. No dispersamos y las balas de pinturas volaban por los aires. Kiba y Gaara me siguieron y empezamos a disparar mientras nos ocultábamos para que no nos dispararan. Alce mi arma y les dispare a tres chicos quien salía muy decepcionados. Gaara era muy bueno ya que en unos pocos segundos ya le había disparado a siete chicos.

-¡Mueran! – Grito Kiba riendo como un maniático y disparando a lo loco.

-¡Cuidado! – Y le dispararon. Solo vi como la pintura se estrellaba en su pecho. La risa de Naruto y Deidara no se hizo esperar, y solo vi como el Inuzuka salía muy triste y gritándole majaderías a los rubios.

Vi a un equipo que se me hizo muy familiar, entonces vi esa melena roja agitarse bajo el casco. Era Karin junto a Juugo, Suigetsu, Jirōbō, Kidōmaru y Sakon. ¡Vaya equipo! Hasta daba un poco de miedo. Disparaban con frialdad a los equipos hasta que se toparon con el nuestro. Al parecer Hidan estaba evitando los disparos de Sakon mientras Itachi los de Kidōmaru.

Sin ser vistos le dispare a Karin quien se sorprendió de que no me notara, lo cual salió refunfuñando del campo. Después Gaara salió y le disparo a Jirōbō pero él también le alcanzo a disparar. Por lo tanto ambos salieron. Me moví de mi escondite ya que Suigetsu empezó a dispararme pero corrí evitando las balas.

Entonces vi a Sasuke haciéndome unas señas de que me agachara en el momento indicado y así lo hice, me detuve y al final solo me agache y escuche el quejido de Suigetsu quien salía enojado del campo con la mano levantada.

Le agradecí a Sasuke mientras nos dispersábamos de nuevo y volvíamos a la contienda. Aun quedaban 9 personas. Vi como Hidan y Sakon salían, después otros 2 chicos salían.

Ya solo estaban Itachi, Sasuke y yo. Y del equipo de Karin, Kidōmaru y Juugo. Quería decir que era una ventaja pero ambos se movían bien. Juugo aunque sea muy robusto, evitaba mis disparos y los de Sasuke.

Mis balas disminuían y entonces era todo o nada.

Empecen a correr en dirección de Kidōmaru, evitando sus balas. Fue el momento más culminante, yo le dispare a él y Juugo me disparo a mí, pero Itachi y Sasuke le dispararon a este último. Sonreí, aunque fui la pieza del sacrificio, no me importo por lo menos mi equipo gano. Me percate de la mirada confusa y enojada de Kidōmaru, creo que no era el resultado que esperaba. Pero ni modo, solo es un juego.

-¡ESO, HINATA! – El bullicio de Kiba y Naruto hizo que me sonrojara al quitarme el casco. Estaba sudada y llena de pintura y aun así me abrazaron felicitándome.

-¿Con que la pieza de sacrificio? – se acerco el Nara y yo solo le sonreí mientras alzaba los hombros, en señal de que no me importaba.

-Era todo o nada – le dije mientras me quitaba el traje y se lo daba a unos empleados que fueron contratados por Itachi y Naruto. – Fue muy divertido

-¡Digan "Chis"! – Grito Kiba quien se ponía a mi lado derecho y me rodeaba con un brazo, del otro se puso Hidan con su brillante sonrisa y después se acerco el equipo que participo en el Gotcha. Y me sorprendí de estar sonriendo. Era uno de esos momentos que tal vez ya no se repitan.

-¡Hina, ¿Por qué no vas por tu premio?! – Me dijo Deidara mientras veía a la mesa de los premios.

-¡Nhe! – Todos se me quedaron viendo – Mejor dáselos a los que participaron así es más divertidos. – les sonreí.

Todos me sonrieron aunque algunos muy disimuladamente.

-Bien. ¿Qué sigue? – Les dije al otro equipo quien me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron por todo el patio.

.

.

-¡Ah! – Grite al recibir una bola de lodo en mi hombro izquierdo mientras me cubría la cara. El siguiente juego era el pozo de lodo. Teníamos que evitar que arrojaran una bola de lodo a nuestra base por lo tanto teníamos que protegerlo con nuestro cuerpo y a la vez defendernos y atacar.

Era muy difícil moverse ya que el lodo nos llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, lo cual nos impedía movernos libremente por el campo.

-¡Tomen esto! – Grito Deidara quien lanzo una bola pero calculo mal y termino cayendo de cara en el lodo, no pude aguatarme, trate, pero no lo logre. Mi carcajada salió y me empecé a burlar junto con Naruto quien éramos los que estábamos a lado de él.

-¡Ja, Ja eso te pasa por puto! – Se burlo Hidan mientras se reía junto con Kiba, en las orillas del campo de lodo. El mencionado se levanto y se quito el lodo de la cara, seguramente agradecía que solo tuviéramos lentes protectores para evitar que el lodo entrara a sus ojos.

-¡Cállate marica! – Deidara tomo un puñado de lodo y esta vez con buena puntería logro acertarle en la cara a Hidan quien se fue directito al piso.

El campo se silencio y solo se escucho un "~Uh~" por parte nuestra y los que estaban viendo. Ya que nadie se metía con el sádico de Hidan.

-Deidara, yo que tu empezaba a correr – Aconsejo Shikamaru mientras veía como cierto chico se levantaba sumamente enojado. ¡Oh, no! creo que empezarían a agarrarse a golpes por lo tanto mire a Naruto para que me imitara y el solo sonrió dándome su apoyo.

Antes de que Hidan degollara a Deidara, lance una bola de lodo hacia Deidara haciéndolo caer de nuevo mientras Naruto se la arrojaba a un desprotegido Itachi.

-¡ESTO ES LA GUERRA! ¡TODOS CONTRA TODOS! – Grito de júbilo el rubio mientras empezaba a aventar bolas de lodo hacia todos.

Los que observaban se unieron mientras arrojábamos lodos por todos lados, atrás, enfrente, y ya no importaba si éramos enemigos o aliados. Solo nos divertíamos unos a otros. Sin darme cuenta termine lanzándole a una bola a la cara de Sasuke quien se mantenía al margen de todo esto. Como fui la única en darme cuenta, el azabache me miro y frunció el ceño y se adentro al campo. ¡Oh-Oh! Bien hacia acá.

-¡Ups! – Dije al tenerlo delante de mí. Como era más alto que yo me sentí un poco diminuta. Vi como tomaba una bola de lodo y me empecé a asustar - ¡No! ¡No! ¡No fue a propósito! – me empecé a reír, es que su cara se veía tan graciosa con esa suciedad que poco a poco se secaba.

-Ya estamos a mano – Me dijo mientras me tomaba de la nuca y me lo embarraba ¡en mi hermoso cabello!

Mas sin embargo yo no para de reír a pesar de estar sometida sin que se diera cuenta tome otro puñado de lodo y le levante el cuello de la camisa donde le metí el lodo mientras lo empujaba y salía corriendo de ahí. Estaba segura que me iba a matar por eso. Y más porque Itachi lo presencio y se burlaba de su hermano menor pero fue callado con una bola de lodo lanzada por Sai.

-¡Sai, hijo de puta! – Me reí al ver como Itachi empezaba a volver a lanzar fango por donde quiera.

-¡Hyuga, ven acá! - ¡Wow! Era la primera vez que el Uchiha menor me gritaba, con lo silencioso que es. Me empecé a escabullir entre el lodo, pero empezaba a tambalearme por lo tanto al "piernas largas" no tardo en darme alcance.

-¡Ay! – ¡Maldición! Pise mal y ahora me resbala hacia atrás llevándome al Uchiha de encuentro y al final los dos terminamos en el suelo lodoso. Lo mire apenada ya que había caído encima de él pero al encontrar nuestras miradas nos empezamos a reír. – Lo siento. ¿No te lastime? – Le dije mientras reincorporaba mientras le ofrecía mi mano para ayudarlo.

Más sin embargo poco sirvió ya que recibí una golpe de lodo en mi espalda por lo tanto caí de nuevo encima de él. Me sonroje ya que mis labios por cuestiones de nanos segundo rosaron con los del Uchiha.

-¡Lo siento! – Dijimos a la vez. Y nos sonrojamos al vernos.

-¡Ay! ¡¿Quién fue?! – Me levante enojada y con las mejillas prendidas. ¡Mi Dios! Por ahora quería alejarme de él. - ¡Hidan, ya te vi! – Le apunte al presunto culpable y le empecé a arrojar de nuevo bolas de lodo a quien sea. Solo quería distraerme y olvidar.

.

No sé cuanto duro la pelea pero al final solo salimos riéndonos y porque el estomago nos rugía a todos. Pasamos por una regadera para quitarnos el lodo y las chicas suspiraban al ver como los chicos se metían al la fría pero refrescante agua donde se les transparentaba todo y la camisa se les marca a su cuerpo bien formado. Me daba pena pasar pero no quería quedarme con el lodo en mi cabello.

Me metí y trate de evitar las miradas lascivas de todos, pero sonreí al ver como los chicos me tapaban con su cuerpo y fulminaba a todos. Al terminar me tape con las manos la zona de mi pecho y mire avergonzada a todos.

-¡¿Se les perdió algo?! –Les dije a los chicos quienes desviaron la mirada con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas ya que al mojarme para quitarme el lodo, la blusa se me trasparentaba. Tome la toalla que Sai me ofrecía y nos dirigimos a comer.

-¡Hmh! ¡Esto esta bueno-datebayo! – pronunció Naruto mientras le daba un mordisco a su sándwich de atún. Como estaba al lado de él me sorprendió esa ultima frase.

-¿Datebayo? – murmure confundida al escuchar eso ultimo que dijo el rubio tragón.

-Es solo un habito que heredo de su madre – Me comentó Shikamaru quien se encontraba a lado mío.

-¿Hinata, quieres pastel de chocolate? – me pregunte Hidan quien me extendía un plato y le agradecí. ¡Me encanta el chocolate!

Mire al fotógrafo y le di señas para que tomara un plato y se sirviera. Había estado todo el día tomando fotos debía tener hambre.

-Gracias – me dijo con cierto temor de ser regañado y para calmarlo solo le sonreí sinceramente de que no había problema.

-¿Siempre eres así? – me preguntó Itachi quien mantenía una pose relajada en su silla y como usaba lentes oscuros supuse que me estaba viendo.

-¿Cómo? - dije confusa mientras tomaba otro bocado de chocolate.

-¡Así! ¡Tan amable! – Me recrimino como si fuera algo malo u ofensivo.

¿Yo, amable?

-Yo no creo que sea amable – dije mientras jugaba con mi pastel. – Solo miren como los trato, eso no es amabilidad.

-Pero no con nosotros. Si no con los demás – mire a Sai y estaba segura que esperaba una respuesta más realista.

-N…No lo sé. Tal vez lo herede de mi madre – Dije con deje de tristeza mientras dejaba el plato ya vacio en la mesa.

-¡Entonces debe ser una madre muy hermosa y amable como tú! – Alago Deidara con una sonrisa pero yo solo pude contestarles con un débil gesto.

-Sí, _**era**_ muy hermosa y amable – enfatice él _era _para aclarar que mi madre ya no estaba en este mundo.

-Yo, lo siento. No sabias…

-Está bien – Lo interrumpí. No quería ver esa triste mirada así que por lo tanto le sonreí lo mejor que pude. – Entonces ¿Qué sigue equipo negro?

-Te toca elegir – Me dijo Sasori mientras tomaba un poco de sushi de la grande mesa donde nos encontrábamos.

-¡¿De veras?! ¡Vamos a ver! – dije mientras me giraba para ver que podíamos hacer. Entonces sin querer vi el domo de la piscina, pero no quería ponerme el traje de baño enfrente de ellos por lo tanto opte por carrera de relevos. – Quiero carrera de relevos – le dije y Hidan sonrió por mi decisión.

-¡Aaa! Pero no es cualquier carrera – se levanto Itachi mientras se paraba y se quitaba los lentes. Lo mire confundida ya que no sabía a qué se refería.

.

-¡ES UNA CARRERA DE RELEVOS AL EXTREMO! – Grito Itachi como si hubiera descubierto algo, ya que se sentía muy orgulloso. Y cuando dijo eso me sorprendí de ver varios obstáculos para llegar a la meta. Había agua, cuerdas flojas, pasamanos, entre otros.

-¿Es son Zombis? – pregunte al ver personas maquillándose y otros persiguiendo a los competidores.

-Es para hacerlo más interesante – dijo Hidan quien mantenía sus brazos cruzados y mirada de soldado – tienes que evitar que tomen el testimonio (el objeto, en este caso un listón)

-¡Vaya! ¡Aaaah!– grite ya que Hidan ya me tenía cargada con un solo brazo, rodeando mi cintura, llevándome hacia la pista como un costal de papas. Vaya si que era muy fuerte. O es porque mi cuerpo es muy pequeño.

\- ¡Hidan, bájame! ¡Debo pesar mucho!

Se empezó a reír - ¡¿Bromeas?! ¡No pesas nada! – me sonroje al sentir como me agarraba con más fuerza para evitar que cayera pero sentí dolor en mis costillas. Y luego suspire cuando me bajo. – ¿Cuánto pesas? 1 gramo – y volvió a reírse. La verdad ya ni supe si sentirme alagado u ofendida.

-¿Me estás diciendo Anoréxica? – le pregunte y se paró de reír.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!

-Olvídalo – Rodee los ojos. Hasta donde le llegaba la ignorancia a este pobre hombre. Entonces sin quererlo me acerco hacia él para que lo viera cara a cara, así que para evitar que nuestras frentes chocaran puse mis manos en sus hombros. -¡¿Qué?!

-Te digo un secreto – me murmuro. No es que fuera una chismosa pero raro en él que me diga un secreto. Entonces ladee mi cabeza para que mi oído solo fuera testigo.

Cosa que me arrepentí.

Había sido engañada. Sentí los labios de Hidan en mi mejilla, estoy muy segura que él sentía lo caliente que estaban.

-¡HIDAN! – Me aleje rápidamente de él. Me tape la mejilla con una mano, estaba más que avergonzada, como se atrevía. Mire para ambos lados para ver si alguien nos había visto. Agradecí que todos estuvieran en su propio mundo y luego lo fulmine con mi mirada. – ¡¿Quién te has creído?!

Se rio nervioso. – No es para tanto. Deidara ya te robo tu primer beso – me sonroje por lo dicho pero aun así mi ira no disminuyo. – Sabes que, ya se me quitaron las ganas de jugar – le dije con la intención de irme pero él me detuvo, sujetándome el brazo izquierdo. - ¡No, no te vayas! ¡Lo siento, no sé porque lo hice! – me cruce de brazos. ¡Diablos Hinata!

-Que sea la última vez – le apunte con el dedo mientras me dirigía hacia Itachi quien era el que estaba indicando los lugares.

-¡Hyuga! ¿Qué tan bien corres? – Me pregunto el azabache mayor al verme a su lado.

-¡Mmm! Pues bien, supongo.

-Bueno, entonces primero es Hidan – le hizo señas al maniático y el solo le alzaba el pulgar de estar listo. – Después Kiba, luego Gaara, después yo, luego Hinata y al final mi hermanito – vi al azabache menor quien asentía y se estiraba, preparándose para el dolor muscular. Bueno para mí.

-¡Vamos equipo! – Grito Kiba mientras se iba hacia su posición. La pista de atletismo rodeaba todo el patio por lo tanto tardaría un poco en llegar a mi posición. Me fui despidiendo de Kiba y de Gaara deseándole suerte y ellos de igual modo a mí. Y al final Sasuke me acompañaba.

-H…Hinata – me llamo.

-¡¿Eh?! – Me detuve al llegar a mi posición y de la impresión al ver como el Uchiha me llama esta vez por mi nombre.

Sasuke se acerco a mí y con un pañuelo que saco de sus bolsillos me limpio la mejilla donde antes Hidan me había depositado un beso. – Tenías mugre – me dijo con voz ronca, parecía fastidiado. Después se alejo y se fue a su posición.

-¿Mugre? – murmure confundida ya que vi el pañuelo y no parecía tener rastro de nada. Y como siempre mi mente empezó a sacar conclusiones. – ¿Acaso el me vio? – ¡Ojala que no! Mejor lo dejamos en suciedad impregnada en mi mejilla derecha.

Sentí una mirada muy penétrate a lado mío. Ya sabía quién era por lo tanto fije mi vista enfrente. Era Kidōmaru y por su mirada no parecía contento.

-¡Pero si es la Hyuga! – Me dijo el mencionado imitándome mientras me estiraba. – La niña mimada – lo ignore y solo observe como otros 3 competidores se acercaban, una chica y dos chicos. Su mirada reflejaba temor al ver al temerario Kidōmaru. – ¡Oye, Hyuga! ¿Es cierto que te acostaste con los miembros de tu grupo? ¿Por qué si es así… - me tomo bruscamente por el hombro – … no te gustaría acostarte conmigo? – me susurro y yo solo tome la mano y se la apreté lo más fuerte que pude.

-¡No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo! – Lo amenacé mientras se la doblaba. Su cara de dolor fue un placer que me llego por todo mí ser. Quería verlo sufrir.

-¡Competidores! – Se acerco un encargado - ¿Todo bien? – solté la mano de ese bastardo y me posicione donde me señalaba el instructor. Pero mis ojos llenos de ira no dejaban de ver a ese pedazo de mierda. No perdería ante alguien como él.

Espere unos minutos y me alerte al escuchar los bullicios de las chicas, gritando "Itachi-sama tu puedes" Al verlo acercándose me puse en posición para recibir el mendigo listón y correr lo más rápido posible para alejarme de Kidōmaru.

-¡Corre maldito Sakon! – Gritó con enojo el moreno al ver como estaba unos metros alejado de Itachi.

-¡Vamos Hinata! – Tome el listón y me lo enganche en la cerradura de mi short, que me había dado el encargado.

Salí corriendo como si vida dependiese de eso. Y los gritos de Deidara y de Naruto animándome, los escuche muy lejos ya que mi mente se centraba en Kidōmaru quien se acercaba hacia mí como un loco.

-¡NO, HYUGA! ¡ESTA VEZ NO! – Me gritó una vez que me dio alcance pero ambos nos concentramos en el obstáculo que teníamos enfrente. Era escalar una pared con la ayuda de una cuerda. Sentí los empujones del moreno, en su intento de hacerme caer pero no me iba dejar, me apoye en su rodilla para alzarme y cruzar del otro lado. – ¡Maldita!

-Tú te lo buscaste – Le dije para después ponerme en marcha de nuevo el siguiente obstáculo no era tan difícil, era el pasamanos pero creo que mi motivación al no caer en una alberca de insectos me estimulo a llegar del otro lado más rápido.

Y al final los zombis, pero fue muy fácil evadirlos. Ahora ya sabía, si hay un Apocalipsis Zombi, sobreviviría.

-¡Quítense! – Escuche el alarido de irritación de Kidōmaru. Algo me decía que después de entregarle al lazo a Sasuke tendría que seguir corriendo para que el moreno no me matara.

-¡YA CASI LLEGAS HINATA! – Reconocí la voz del Inuzuka y vi como Hidan, Gaara e Itachi se juntaba con los demás para ver quién sería el ganador.

-¡Tu puedes Hinata! ¡Te falta poco! ¡Sigue así!

Por alguna razón me sentí contenta de algún modo. Era la primera vez que tenía amigos que me animaban de esa forma.

Amigos

No suena mal

Pero…

Me quite el listón y se lo entregue a Sasuke para que corriera, el cual así lo hizo. Quería verlo correr por lo tanto ya no puse más atención a mi alrededor. Ya que antes de que el azabache partiera estaba…

…sonriendo

-¡CUIDADO HINATA! – El grito de Gaara me despertó pero al voltear ya tenía Kidōmaru enfrente de mí. El impacto fue tan grande tanto que me dolió y estaba segura que grite por eso. El cuerpo del moreno me arrastro hacia el suelo y sentí más dolor al chocar mi cabeza contra el duro suelo.

Lo único que recuerdo fueron las voces alarmadas de los chicos y después todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 6

.

.

**Hola ya regrese. Vaya se me hizo eterno escribir este capítulo. Pero ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

**Hinata poco a poco se está abriendo con los chicos, pero su culpa aumentara cada vez que pase eso. ¿Qué le deparara a la pobre?**

**Si me pregunta el cómo me fue en el examen pues yo les respondo que Mmmm más o menos solo espero pasar XD**

**Me emociono mucho el que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que le dieran ese clic en favoritos y seguidores. **

**Ya el otro capítulo está en proceso… así que espérenlo con ansias.**

**Me disculpo por si notan un error ortográfico. Puede que se me haya pasado. **

**.**

**COMENTARIOS**

**Hime-Uchiha-Namizake****:** Hola y muchas gracias por comentar espero que este capítulo te haya agradado y disculpa si te hice esperar mucho. Espero que continúes conmigo en este historia :3

**MusaSpinelli****: **Jajaja fue el idiota de Itachi aun sigue creyendo que todo el mundo tiene que girar alrededor de él. Pero Hinata no se dejara y ella se encargara de bajarle esos aires de idiotez que tiene. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado.

**sunny237****: **Hola gracias por los buenos deseos. Y pues que te pareció. Y si tal vez sea SasuHina también me encanta esa pareja. No se es simplemente hermoso. Pero este ya depende de Hinata.

**fran.s: **Hola y gracias por comentar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y pues Hinata un Jaker, pues si más o menos ya más adelante se revelara su verdadera identidad. Y pues con lo del los sueños bueno para mí se me a figuraba a eso. Espero que este bien. En fin espero tenerte en sintonía conmigo ;)

**shiro5580****: **Hola y gracias por tu cometario. Si esas cosas pasan en la vida, no es por nada pero yo sufría algo así, no tan exagerado pero era porque cuando tenía 6 años y estaba en la primera mis "amigos" se burlaban de mí. Ya que era lente grandes y me decía la abuelita ya que me peinaba con una trenza, a pesar que lo decían jugando me dolía, pero yo no me quedaba callada. Yo les rayaba la madre y me empezaron a respetar. Ok tambien me salí del tema. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y Bienvenido.

**DAYiiS-de-uchiha****: **Hola y bienvenida y te saludo desde Monterrey Nuevo León. Gracias por tu lindo cometario y me alegro que te haya gustado. Y continúa conmigo hasta el final XD

**FlorItachiUchiha****: **Gracias por comentar y por avisarme de los errores. Lo siento se me pasan a veces. Y lo de narración de primera persona seguirá así, pero hay partes que me gusta describir en tercera persona ya que me gustaría expresar los sentimientos de los chicos. Espero que no te moleste. Pero gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado.

**NN-chan****: **Hola y gracias por leer espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Y sobre la foto lo sabrás quizá en el siguiente capítulo. Y lo del pasado de Hina pues poco a poco.

**mariii-chan12****: **Hola y bienvenida. Me dio tanta alegría el saber que te gusta mi historia y me motivas a seguir escribiendo. Ya sé el anime y dorama es bueno pero hay partes que simplemente no me gustaban. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y continúes leyendo mi fic. Por cierto me dio mucha risa la imagen que tienes de perfil. Me recuerda a una amiga que amo muchísimo y siempre me asustaba con "Elmo sabe dónde vives"

**harumi-chan nekopanda****: **Hola y disculpa no pude contestar tu ultimo cometario. Pero muchas gracias por ese hermoso alago. Me haces llorar y disculpa por la demora.

**Muchas Gracias por leer y todos son bienvenidos. **

**Yeii-chan se despide**


	7. Retrocediendo y avanzando

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 7: Retrocediendo y avanzando**

.

.

.

"¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?"

"¿Por el bien de la familia?"

"¿Por mi?"

"¿Por quién?"

"¿Y por qué de esta manera?"

.

.

"**Eso no importa"**

"**Naciste para esto"**

"**Nuestra familia nació para esto"**

.

.

"Yo quiero algo mejor para Hanabi"

.

.

"**Entonces lo harás…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me sentí fatal al despertarme, me punzaba demasiado la cabeza y me di cuenta del parche que tenía en la frente del lado izquierdo.

-Estúpido Kidōmaru – Recordé como ese patán me había tacleado como todo un jugador de futbol americano. Que nadie se daba cuenta que sigo siendo una chica.

No recuerdo nada desde ayer – Ni como llegue a mi casa – me dije al ver mi propia habitación. Mire mi brazo izquierdo y vi que tenía unos raspones; debió ser por la tremenda arrastrada que me di contra el suelo. Me siento tan patética, debí ser capaz de evitarlo.

-Todo es culpa del Play Boy Junior – ¡¿Por qué mierdas estaba sonriendo?! ¡¿Y por qué le di tanta importancia?! – Me revoloteé los cabellos, hacia eso cada vez que intentaba borrar algo de mi mente.

-Señorita – Tsubaki toco la puerta, sacándome de mis pensamientos locos. Se adentro con una bandeja de comida y mi estomago rugió al oler el caldo de pollo que traía para mí. – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Mareada, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? – pregunte mientras me acomodaba en mi cama para que pusiera la bandeja encima de mis piernas.

-Desde ayer, los chicos y yo nos preocupamos demasiado por usted – Me dijo mientras servía un poco de jugo.

Vi de reojo mi celular y lo tome par ver la hora. ¡Vaya! Las 5 de la tarde, entonces si me golpeo muy fuerte. – Ya veo. ¿Y qué paso después de caer inconsciente? – Pregunte al ver como tenía una cara muy divertida.

-Sus amigos se…

-No son mis amigos – levante un poco la voz. Esa palabra siempre me hacía dudar en todo lo que hacía. – Continúa…

El rostro de Tsubaki se torno serio y con algo de tristeza. Pero tenía que entender que yo no estoy jugando a "ser amigos por siempre" ese juego nunca existió para mí.

-Lo siento… Los chicos se pusieron como locos – Alce mi ceja. – Me contaron que se abalanzaron contra el joven Kidōmaru y que fueron separados por los encargados, hasta que llegó Tsunade y los regaño. Me llamaron y fui por usted. Su accidente no paso a mayores, por eso la trasladamos a su casa.

-¿Y qué pasó con Kidōmaru?

-Fue sancionado pero no expulsado. Al parecer se tropezó con sus propios pies que termino cayendo encima de usted. – Me extendió una carta – Es una disculpa que escribió el joven.

-Tírala. No quiero leerlo.

-No se preocupe, lo leí y no escribió más que un simple "Lo siento"

-Que imbécil – pronuncie.

-Lo sé. La próxima vez, seré yo la que diga "Lo siento" – La voz de Tsubaki cambio. Era una voz llena de rencor e ira, al parecer no le gusto como me hirieron.

-Espero que eso no pase… pero si me gustaría verlo – sonreí con complicidad.

Termine mi comida y Tsubaki se llevo la bandeja. Me puse de pie y me mire en mi espejo. Tenía que ver en que me estaba convirtiendo. No podía permitir que los juegos de esos niños me saquen de mi misión. Era difícil de admitirlo, pero siento como si…como si me estuviera encariñando de ellos.

-¡Maldición! – Apreté fuertemente mis brazos. ¿Qué será esta sensación? Nunca antes la había sentido. Siempre fui rápida en sacar información, pero estos idiotas parecen estar mintiendo cada día o simplemente son así.

Mi padre dijo que había un sospechoso, pero al ver la cara de todos los imbéciles parecía imposible. La única forma de saber, es entrando en sus casas y buscar por mi cuenta. Dijo que los vigilara, bien ya lo hice. Siguen sus familias.

-¡Tsubaki! – La llame. Y va salir de mi cuarto pero la alta figura de Ren me detuvo sorpresivamente. – ¡Ren! Regresaste – Como siempre llevaba su traje de chofer y su cabello castaño oscuro brillaba sin su usual sombrero.

-Señorita Hinata – me saludo pero su mirada era muy seria y sus dorados ojos reflejaban preocupación. Llevo su mano derecha hacia el parche que tenía en la frente y sentí la calidez de su grande mano – ¿Quién le hizo eso? – su voz sonó peligrosa.

-Nadie. Estoy bien – lo mire feo para que dejara de meterse en mis asuntos. Era muy sobreprotector, él y Tsubaki. – ¿A dónde fuiste?

-Su padre me pido que le entregara esto. – extendió su mano y me entregó una maleta de color negra. – Es de parte de su antiguo capitán. Se me ha informado que se han conectado los chips silenciosos en cada uno de las empresas.

-Bien y ahora es mi turno para…

-Señorita…por favor – Mire el rostro de Ren, reflejaba inconformidad tanto que la tensión le llego hasta sus puños cerrándose fuertemente. – ¿Por qué lo hace? No es justo para usted. Su padre lo prometió. – su mirada se agacho avergonzado de alguna manera. Me sentí mal por él.

-Basta Ren, ya pasaron tres años – Le dije mientras tome la maleta y la ponía en mi cama. – Eso paso porque fui demasiado flexible e ignorante. Confié en la persona equivocada.

-Pero yo…

-Aun quisieras cambiarlo, lo que paso, paso. Es un hecho. – Escarbe y de la maleta tome un sobre de color amarillo – Por ahora concéntrate de nuevo y quédate conmigo – Puse mi mano en su hombro izquierdo – Gracias por traerme…esto.

-¿Ira?

-Tengo qué. Es el oficio de la familia– Finalice mientras salía encontrándome con Tsubaki recargada en la pared de mi habitación. – Ve, Tsubaki – le aconseje y no lo dudo. Se adentro al cuarto y consoló a su hermano. Al parecer Ren aun no había superado el accidente, al mirar la escena y me hizo recordar a mi hermosa hermana, pero era al revés, ella siempre terminaba consolándome.

Baje las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala, agarre mi laptop para ponerme a trabajar y al prenderla me di cuenta que tenía un correo electrónico de mi hermana. Desesperada lo abrí y lo empecé a leer.

_**Hyuga Hanabi:**_

_**Hola hermana, espero que estés bien. Llevas mucho tiempo sin escribirme, bueno yo también. Es que la escuela no me deja en paz. **_

_**Solo quería decirte que Neji me visito y me conto sobre mi tío Hizashi, espero que lo encuentre. Estoy preocupada hermana, me siento mal por Neji cada vez que lo veo tiene unas horribles ojeras. **_

_**Me entere que hoy mi papa está en Inglaterra y pensé que estabas con él. Pero cuando llego no estabas y se nota que no ha cambiado ese viejo gruñón. **_

_**Ya ha pasado más 6 años y no te he visto. No sé porque nuestro padre no me deja visitarte en vacaciones, ni en año nuevo. El estar con Neji, a veces aburre. Y la servidumbre es amable pero no es lo mismo.**_

_**Te extraño**_

_**¿Me extrañas?**_

_**Quiero verte**_

_**.**_

-Hanabi – Yo también tengo unos grandes deseos de verla, de abrazarla y de decirle lo mucho que la quiero y que no hay día en la que no piense en ella.

Pero no podía tenerla cerca de mí, es un peligro para ella. No podía arriesgarla de esa manera, no más ahora que mi padre decidió involucrarme de nuevo.

Tome el teléfono de la mesita que se encontraba enfrente de mí y llame a mi padre. Sonó el timbre más sin embargo no me contesto. ¿Dónde demonios estaba? Aun tenía ese presentimiento de que no me estaba diciendo nada. No me ha llamado y no me ha puesto al tanto con la desaparición de mi tío.

Abrí el sobre amarillo y había un USB de color negra, de seguro con la contraseña para acceder a la información de todas las empresas. Apenas iba poner el USB en la entrada y que suena el timbre de mi casa, junto con una llamada de los guardias de mi casa.

Me puse de pie dejando las cosas en el sofá – ¿Qué pasa? – apreté el botón del aparato que estaba cerca de la puerta principal.

-Señorita. Sus amigos están aquí. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto! Corrí hacia la ventana y vi por las cortinas. Y sí, definidamente ahí estaban. Detrás de la rejas de mi casa. Parecía que estaba discutiendo con mis guardias.

-¡Maldición! ¿Qué no tienen casa o qué? – apreté mi puño y corrí de nuevo hacia el aparato, irritada por mi decisión, apreté el botón para que me oyeran los guardias. – ¡Déjalos pasar!

-¡Tsu…¡Ah! – Grite al ver a mi nana detrás de mí, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando bajo – ¡No me asustes así! ¡Rápido llévate mis cosas, déjalas en mi cuarto! – Ordene mientras señalaba las cosas del sillón. – ¡Ren! ¡Cierra todas las puertas de las habitaciones! ¡Son tan curiosos que de seguro…

-¡HINATA!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, el momento fue tan fugaz porque ya tenía a Deidara abrazándome por la cintura. – ¡Creí que nunca te volvería a ver!

-¡D…Deidara! – Mis mejillas se estaban poniendo calientes, primero porque estaba vestida aún con mi pijama lo cual consistía en un pantalón holgado que me llegaba por arriba de las rodillas y una blusa de tirantes que hacían juego; lo segundo, era que la cabezota de la maldita rubia estaba en un lugar donde no debería estar; estaba restregándose en mis senos con tanta comodidad.

-¡Hmm! ¡Hueles bien! – Grite enojada por ese comentario y le di un trancazo en la cabezota para que se le alejara de mi, pero no fui la única, Sasori lo jalo por el cuello de la camisa y le dio un golpe en el estomago, diciéndole lo torpe que era.

-Toma – me extendió su camisa vaquera de color azul, como no tenía otro remedio ya que escuche las voces de los otros chicos acercándose, la tome y me la puse.

¡Hmm! ¡Qué perfume!

¡Mejora cállate y deja de olfatear como un perro!

-¡Nhe! ¡Tsubaki-Oneechan! ¡Los guardias son personas muy rudas! – el chillido de Naruto resonó en mis oídos, alce la vista y vi como estaban acompañados por mi nana. ¡Vaya! ¡Tsubaki sí que es muy rápida! Voltee hacia las escaleras, donde vi como Ren asentía de haber cumplido su cometido. Suspire ya tranquila.

-¡Naruto-sama pues para eso los contratamos! – Dijo la animada voz de Tsubaki – ¡Adelante, Hinata-sama los está esperando! – ¡Si claro!

Todos los chicos entraron y en cuanto me vieron sus deslumbrantes sonrisas no tardaron en aparecer, y vi en algunos que tenía moretones y rasguños en los brazos. Mi última mirada se dirigió hacia el Uchiha menor y en cuanto lo vi, no pude evitarlo, lo fulmine con la mirada. Siento que el también tuvo la culpa de que me taclearan. Más mi vista se enfoco en lo que traían en sus brazos.

-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunte al ver que traía unas bolsas de…de…¡de dormir!

-¡Hinata! ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto Hidan quien se acercaba y dejaba caer una gran mochila con un contenido muy desconocido.

-¿Qué es eso? – ignore su pregunta y mire a todos en busca de una respuesta pero a cambio solo desviaron la mirada y se pusieron tensos.

-¡YAHOO! ¡QUÉ EMPIECÉ LA PIJAMADA! – Entro gritando de alegría Kiba junto con su bolsa de dormir – ¿Por qué esta Deidara en el piso? – después de esa pregunta el silencio se prolongo, obviamente mi cara no reflejaba felicidad.

¡Qué bien! Organizan una pijamada en mi casa y yo no estoy invitada.

-¡Fue culpa de Itachi! – el dedo acusador de Naruto apunto hacia el Play Boy cuando entro por la puerta de mi casa con su bolsa de dormir.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡No espera, esta fue tu idea! – acuso el azabache hacia el rubio quien se hizo el inocente con su cara de perrito.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Esa idea me la dijo Sai! – el rubio apuntó hacia el pálido chico.

-No, no. El que me aviso sobre la pijamada fue Kiba – el Picasso apunto hacia el castaño quien ya se encontraba apuntando hacia el suelo. Hacia un inconsciente Deidara.

Todos volteamos hacia el piso donde Deidara recuperaba la conciencia pero estoy segura que sudo frio cuando nuestra miradas recaían en el.

-Deidara – mi voz sonó dura. – ¿Cómo te atreves a organizar una pijamada sin mi consentimiento?

-¡Pe…pe…pero si llame Tsubaki esta mañana! ¡Ella fue la que me invito! – Voltee a ver Tsubaki y ella alzo los hombros. No había tal llamada ni tal invitación. – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Entonces a dónde marque? – saco su celular y me enseño un numero.

-Ese no es el número de mi casa.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero pregunte por la casa Hyuga. – Desesperado llamo de nuevo, lo puso en alta voz:

"Los sentimos el numero que usted marco, no está disponible. Pruebe de nuevo con otro numero"

-¿Quién te dio ese número? – le pregunte mientras tomaba su Samsung y le enseñaba el numero a Tsubaki. Era demasiado extraño y más si otra persona se hacía pasar por la familia Hyuga.

-¡¿Eh?! Fui a la recepción y había solo un muchacho en la recepción. Y le pregunte…

-¿Un muchacho? ¿Cómo era? – lo interrumpí.

-Era un muchacho alto de cabello blanco con una venda en su cabeza y tenía unos ojos de color rojo. – se me hizo muy extraño. No recordaba a nadie así en la escuela.

-Ya veo. Estoy segura que te tomo el pelo – mire a Tsubaki para que memorizara el numero y lo investigara. Quién quera que fuera, quería los chicos aquí.

Algo anda mal.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Maldito! ¿Cómo se atreve?- refunfuño el rubio quien se ponía de pie, lleno de frustración.

Agradecía que Naruto, Hidan y Kiba fuera muy burlones por que empezaron a sacar conclusiones que de seguro se querían coger a Deidara por ser tan gay. Y empezaron a discutir como siempre.

Mire a todos no podía dejarlos ir, tal vez sea un trampa. Me puse de pie y fingí cerrar la puerta de mi casa pero solo quería cerciórame de que no hubiera nadie. Estaba atardeciendo y lo noche a veces podía llegar a ser muy peligrosa y cruel.

Antes de que cerrara por completo, Ren se acerco a mí y me susurro que el vigilaría y que llamaría a más guardias de seguridad.

-Tsubaki, por favor prepara algo para cenar – le dije a mi nana que sonrió muy contenta. Al parecer se divertía mucho cuando había gente o más bien cuando yo me encontraba alrededor de gente. Gente muy animada.

-Entonces nos dejaras hacer la pijamada – dijo Sai. Todos me voltearon ver, me sentí rodeada de lobos. No, más bien de cachorros que fingía ser lobos.

¡Oh-oh! Ya me están viendo con ternura y me sonroje. Maldición, yo no los quería aquí, pero tampoco podía dejarlos tirados en la calle.

-¡Solo esta vez! – demande. Con esa repuesta todos empezaron a sacar sus cosas, desprendieron sus bolsas de dormir, sacaron videojuegos, películas que de seguro era de terror, comida chatarra, almohadas. – Oigan pero mañana tenemos clases… – les dije al recordar que mañana era miércoles.

-¡Ah! Pero mañana no hay clases – Menciono Gaara y lo mire feo para ver si no me estaba diciendo una mentira – E…es verdad. Están limpiando el patio por los desastres de ayer y Tsunade nos dio el día a todos.

-Ok.

-¿Oyes esa no es la camisa de Sasori? – Preguntó Deidara y me sonroje por la mirada de todos pero después fulminaron al pelirrojo quien sudo frio.

-Me la presto porque **alguien** se restregaba en mi pecho como si fuera una maldita almohada –achichare mis ojos fulminando a cierto rubio. –Iré a ponerme algo más decente - dije al ver como Naruto y Kiba se preparaban para torturar a Deidara. Quien se lo tenía muy merecido.

Una vez en las escaleras subí a mi cuarto para ponerme una blusa para que los chicos no vieran de más, de por sí ya era casi ilegal que fuera la única chica en una pijamada con diez chicos. Bueno nueve y medio – lo digo por Deidara – es más parecía… ¡Dios! ¿En qué estoy pensando?

Llevare el gas pimienta por si sobrepasan conmigo además tenía a Tsubaki. Al bajar de las escaleras me quede congelada al ver la increíble y vergonzante escena enfrente de mis ojos. No me tarde casi nada y ya todos estaban con sus pijamas, mi dios, parecía niños.

-¡Hina-chan! Juguemos – dijo la voz animada de Hidan quien con su permiso conecto un videojuego en mi televisor. Como el sofá tenia forma de U, enfrente estaba la televisión, quitaron la mesa de en medio para poner sus bolsas de dormir y ahora el piso estaba suave. No sabía qué hacer en esos momentos era mi primera pijamada y era la primera vez que jugaba un videojuego que no fuera el celular.

-Emm…Esta bien – me dije más a mí misma. Me acerque y cuando vi a Sasori le entregue su camisa y le di las gracias. Se me quedo viendo por un rato y luego desvío la mirada. ¡Hum! ¡Qué chico!

-¡Nunca has jugado al X Box! – ¡Chingado Hidan! Grítalo más fuerte que en china no te escucharon.

-¡¿Qué?! – y como siempre el metiche de Itachi se acerco a meter sus narices donde no le llaman. – Dime que tan siquiera conoces Mario Bross

-¿Quién?

-Mortal Kombat, Halo, San Andreas, Sonic, ¡Resident Evil! ¡Pac-man!

-¡Ah! ¡Ese si lo conozco! – dije emocionada al reconocer la criatura virtual de color amarilla.

Vi como la quijada de Hidan abrirse a más no poder y sentí la tensión del lugar junto un silencio abrasador.

-¿Qué dije? – rompí la tensión. Y entonces todos empezaron a parlotearme y gritar cosas sin sentido.

-¡Hidan, rápido! ¡Enciende el X Box! ¡Y pon Mario Kart! – mando Itachi mientras sacaba cuatro controles remotos. Como ya estaba sentada – en medio – a mi lado derecho se puso Hidan y del otro lado se puso Itachi y a lado de este se puso Gaara con el otro control. Mientras por detrás buscaban ver y ponerse cómodos.

-¡Chicos les traje bocadillos! – salió mi nana con una bandeja llena de papitas, sodas y más porquerías. ¿De dónde salió eso? De seguro los chicos los trajeron porque yo casi no comía eso.

-¿De verdad nunca antes lo habías jugado? – me preguntó Naruto quien se encontraba junto el Uchiha menor comiendo una papitas. Mire de forma disimulada a este último, no quiero que me diera otra sorpresa.

-No. Supongo porque soy chica – dije como un simple comentario.

-Pero yo conozco a varias chicas que si conocen de esto – me comento Sai.

-¡Am! Bueno entonces mi padre no le gustaba esas cosas – concluí. Ya que mi padre era el único con autoridad en traerme cosas y casi siempre eran libros, música clásica e instrumentos. Y mi difunta madre me regalo una muñeca cuando tenía cuatro años.

-¡Pero entonces, ¿Qué te regalaban en tu cumple años?! - dijo Deidara uniéndose a la conversación.

Agache la mirada ya me temía esa pregunta. Empecen a jugar con mis dedos y sonreí. Hacia eso de niña cada vez que me ponía nerviosa. – A…aquí no se celebran los cumple años – les dije con nerviosismo. Era la primera vez que se lo contaba a alguien ajeno a mi vida.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Por qué?! – Preguntó Kiba quien ya era todo oídos como todos los demás.

-Pues… desde que murió mi madre no lo celebramos– apreté mis puños. Por alguna razón se los dije, podrá inventar cualquier cosa, pero no. Hay vas y dices todo. – En fin, como sea. Como quiera no me gustan las fiestas de cumple años – mentirosa – solo es un simple día.

-¡La cena ya esta lista! – Grito de jubilo Tsubaki quien salía con una bandeja de onigiris y los ponía en la mesa que estaba del otro lado de la cocina.

-¡Genial! ¡Ya escucharon a cenar! – me puse de pie y les sonreí como una invitación a pasar.

Después de sentarlos a comer había un silencio muy incomodo en el comedor. – ¿Pasa algo? – pregunte mientras mordisqueaba mi onigiri. Mire a todos, parecía que cada uno tenía sus preguntas respecto a mí y la familia Hyuga. No los culpo aunque seamos la empresa de segundo lugar, no teníamos tanto prestigio como las empresas de ellos. – Han escuchado lo que pasa en las vegas, se queda en las vegas – les dije. Era momento de apostar. Información con información. En su cara se veía toda la curiosidad de saber más de mí. Ok. – Sera lo mismo aquí. Lo que pasa en mi casa, se queda en mi casa. Estoy segura que tiene muchas preguntas así que solo contestare solo una por persona y dejaran de estar tan tenso como si hubieran cometido un crimen.

-¿De veras? – preguntó el Inuzuka quien parecía temblar de la emoción.

-Sí. Tú empiezas – conteste y lo señale para que empezara. Ruego por Dios que sea preguntas estúpidas y fáciles de contestar. – Pero si es una pregunta muy privada me negare a contestarla y más te vale que la cambies. – le anuncie. Tampoco iba dejar que se dieran tantos aires.

-Ok. ¿Vives con alguien más? – me preguntó el castaño.

-Vivo sola. Solo estoy con Tsubaki. Mi padre casi nunca está en casa y mi hermana está estudiando en Inglaterra. Se llama Hanabi, por si te interesa y ahora debe tener 13 años – conteste mientras sorbía un poco de mi jugo – Sigues tu Hidan

-¡¿TIENES NOVIO?!

¡PUJ!

Escupí el jugo por la impresión. No espera esa pregunta. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron por la atenta mirada de todos. Me cabree al ver sus sonrisas burlonas y divertidas por haber esputado de esa manera

-Lo siento – me limpie la boca. – No. No tengo novio. Siguiente.

-¿Has salido con alguien antes? – preguntó Sai con su tétrica sonrisa. Apreté el vaso de cristal tan fuertemente que termine rompiéndolo. Creo que mi acción ya les dijo demás. Pero es que me hizo recordar algo muy desagradable tanto que ya me estaba arrepintiendo de ese juego.

-Puede ser…siguiente – Tsubaki llego por el ruido y limpio el desastre que hice, he inspecciono mi mano, lo cual no estaba dañada por los pedazos de cristales. Mi aura de irritación ya estaba empezando a emanar

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo que vives sola? – preguntó Gaara. Me le quede viendo, pensé.

-Creo que desde que tengo cinco años. Has las cuenta – dije al ver como mi nana me traía otro vaso pero esta vez de plástico. Me regaño con la mirada y solo le susurre: "perdón" – Sigues tú Naruto

-¡Ah, sí! ¡Ammm! – Vi como se tocaba la barbilla y poco a poco se sonrojaba – ¿Quién…quien de aquí te agrada más? – ¡¿Eh?! Mire a todos y ellos me miraban a mí.

~ ¿Quién? ~

-Paso

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Es una pregunta valida – me refuto Kiba.

-Ninguno. Contento. Aun sigo molesta – me dolió ver el rostro del rubio con mi respuesta pero era verdad, yo lo veo a todos por igual. – Bueno está bien "Todos me agradan" ya quiten esa cara. – dije desviando la mirada y esperaba que no notaran mi ironía en lo que dije.

-Me toca – Levanto la mano Deidara – ¿Por qué tu hermana esta en Inglaterra?

-Privado. Cambia la pregunta.

-Ok. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no ves a tu hermana? – me dolió esa pregunta. – Si no puedes…

-Hace 6 años – lo interrumpí. Era una pregunta valida – Solo no preguntes ¿Por qué? – dije mientras tomaba otro onigiri pero en vez de comerlo lo estaba despedazando.

Mierda, ahora ya saben la patética vida que llevo. – ¿Quién sigue?

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – pregunto Sasori y yo me esperaba algo más. Digo, no sé.

-Supongo… que el azul marino – dije luego de pensar. Voltee a verlo y me di cuenta de algo. Más bien algo que estaba a su lado. Me acabo der dar cuenta que el Nara esta aquí también, hasta ahora no le había prestado mucha atención.

-Shikamaru – murmure pero si me alcanzo a escucharlo – "Como un ciervo" – Es un lindo nombre – Le dije y su cara mostraba sorpresa. – El ciervo es mi animal favorito – no sé porque lo dije, pero, era un nombre muy interesante – ¿Vas preguntar algo?

-¿Por qué es tu animal favorito? – me preguntó.

-No lo sé…tal vez porque es un animal muy silencioso y amable. Creo eso te describe muy bien. No como mi nombre que significa "Sol" – dije, pero es un nombre que me puso mi madre. Así que no me quejo. – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven así?

-Mi nombre también es bonito – murmuro Naruto con su cara de cachorrito.

-¡Ah, ya van a empezar! ¡Siguiente! – Dije al ver que solo faltaban los hermanos Uchihas. – ¡Ya dejen de verme así! – me miran como si fuera un enigma. O por lo que dije y de seguro piensan que me interesa el Nara, por el amor de Dios, yo solo le dije que tenía un bonito nombre. Acaso está mal.

-¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? – preguntó Itachi con su melosa voz.

-Claro que no.

Mire al Uchiha quien comía muy cómodamente su onigiri – Paso

¡Fiuu! Por lo menos me salve de una pregunta. – Bueno ahora me toca a mí. - ¡Demonios ya se me olvido que iba a preguntar! Simplemente no puedo decirles: "¡Oigan chicos!, sus familias no ha estado actuando de manera extraña, no sé, digamos que están haciendo cosas malas y si de casualidad no tenía a mi tío por ahí"

-¡Soy Soltero! – Grito Hidan mientras levantaba la mano.

-¡Yo también! – comentó Kiba imitando al sádico.

-¿Y? – tengo cara de que me importa si están saliendo con alguien o no. – ¿y ahora que tienen? – pregunte ya que parecía un poco tensos menos el Uchiha menor que seguía comiendo onigiris. Vi como Hidan quería abrir la boca pero la mirada de todos lo hacía callar. – Hidan ¿Vamos a jugar a esa cosa, el X Box?

-¡Cierto, juguemos! – me puse de pie al igual que todos y me di cuenta de la estupidez que hice, olvide preguntarles a ellos. ¡Qué pendeja!

Bien creo que por separado será más rápido, lo primero que hice fue jugar con ellos. Hidan – mi primera víctima – me comento que tenía un hermanastro se llamaba Kakuzu, no se llevaban muy bien pero se respetaban, fuera de eso nada sospechoso. El siguiente fue Gaara quien me enseño una composición que estaba haciendo desde su iPad.

-Se sincera – me dijo.

-Es un asco – ¡Claro que iba ser sincera! – ¿Qué es esto? Música para funerales. ¿Por qué si esa así? Te contratan, que acaso nuestro Gran David Guetta no te ha enseñado nada. Si quieres ser como él, has música que le agrade a las personas y a ti mismo, dime Gaara ¿Es esto lo que realmente quieres que escuche la gente? – ¡Diablos me pase! Ojala que no llore. Vi como intentaba pararse para irse pero lo detuve con mis manos y lo volví a jalar para que se sentara – Dime qué te parece esto. – le dije mientras tomaba su iPad. Como era una aplicación le mostré unos compases y parecía que le gustaba porque se quedo conmigo. – Lo mejor de la música es que a veces te hace vibrar de la emoción y yo quiero oír eso en las tuyas – le dije mientras le regresaba su aparato. – Me gusta la primera que me enseñaste pero siento que le falta algo, cuando lo encuentres, me gustaría ser la primera en escucharlo – le sonreí.

Como a ambos nos gustaba casi la misma música, creo que eso es lo que más me agrada de estar con él. Hablamos sobre algunos cantantes y después le saque temas familiares y me contó que tenía dos hermanos mayores y que ahora su padre era el que estaba a cargo de la empresa familiar. Nada que sospechar.

El siguiente fue Sasori, solo me acerque a él porque tenía una libreta de diseños de ropa, eran realmente hermosos, pude ver que estaba diseñando un lindo vestido pero la modelo era una marioneta. Le saque platica pero era tan sombrío, casi ni decía nada y me empezó a aburrir. Me iba ir pero detuvo con su mano y me pidió que me sentara y me entrego un papel doblado.

-¿Qué es esto? – lo abrí y vi que tenía una dirección.

-Cuando tengas tiempo ve a ese lugar. – entonces me enseño un diseño y me encantó el vestido largo pintado de un color azul marino con destellos morados.

-¡Es hermoso!

-Quiero que vayas ahí y me gustaría que te lo probaras – No sé si fue una orden pero ganas no me faltaban para probármelo. Me gustaban los vestidos largos y aunque estuvieran escotados no me avergonzaba tanto al ponérmelos. Poco a poco me comento como su familia se dedicaba al comercio de telas de seda y otras marcas, me contó que un día vio como su abuela le enseñaba a hacer marionetas y que lo más divertido para ella era diseñarles la ropa. Fuera de eso, nada sospechoso.

Estuve así con el resto de los chicos quienes me contaba pocas cosas de sus familias pero no había nada fuera de lo normal, incluso los Uchihas, agradecí que Itachi fuera un Play Boy platicador ya que con Sasuke no hubo más que un "Hmp" cada vez que su hermano le preguntaba algo.

Ya era como la 2 de las mañana y poco a poco me vencía el sueño. Estos chicos no paraban tuve que jugar con Hidan de nuevo junto con Itachi y Gaara mientras que Deidara me peinaba y me hacia un trenza – más se notaba su bisexualidad – jugué un partido de Shogi con Shikamaru y estuvimos como una hora, era muy bueno ya que perdí la partida. Al final pusimos una película de terror – La del exorcista – pero me quede dormida en varias partes, solo los gritos de la película y de Naruto me despertaban. Yo estaba arriba del sofá y los chicos en el suelo encima de sus bolsas de dormir, cuando termino la película nos acostamos, yo en el sofá y los chicos en el suelo.

-¡No me patees! – escuche los murmullos de los chicos en la oscuridad de mi casa. – ¿De quién es este pie?

-Es mío – no reconocí la voz pero me daba risa los comentarios que hacían.

-Oigan quiero ir al baño

-Ve tu solo Naruto, usa tu celular – dijo Kiba. Por el sonido de su voz estaba un poco retirado de mí.

-Pero… me da miedito. ¿Qué tal si aparece la mona del exorcista? – de solo pensarlo hasta da miedo ya que el baño estaba cerca de las escaleras. – Me acompañas Sasuke

-Ve tu solo – dijo el morocho.

-Oigan hay algo en mi espalda – dijo la voz de Hidan – ¡Ah! Creo que es una papa – y solo se escucho el "crack" de cuando se la comió.

-Qué asco Hidan. – Sonó la voz de Deidara – Capaz que le eche un pedo a la papa y tú te la comes.

Todo el mundo soltó una ligera carcajada pero claro que se controlaba porque según ellos yo ya estaba dormida. Como si fuera a dormir con diez chicos en mi casa muy cerca de mí. Me aliviaba saber que debajo de mi cobija estaba el gas de pimienta.

-¿Hinata, estas despierta? – no conteste. Quería ver que tanto harían.

-¡Shh! ¡No la despiertes!

-¡Pero quiero ir al baño!

-Usa el puto flash de tu celular y ve al puto baño – le dijo Kiba a quien vi como prendía el flash del celular y me apuntó y se dio cuenta que estaba despierta.

-Hola – dijo al ver como estaba despierta – Creí que estabas dormida

-Estaba… ve al baño Naruto no quiero tragedias por la mañana – le dije y solo el rubio se puso de pie y tomo el celular y avanzo hacia el baño.

-¡Shh!

-¡Ay, si! El Itachi quiere dormir – se burlo Hidan – No quieres que te traiga unos pepinillos para los ojos – me reír por eso.

-Mejor tráele el chupón para que duerma mejor.

-Son unos payasos – murmuro Itachi.

-¿Qué dijo?

\- Que es un Payaso

-JA, JA, JA. Itachi no deberías decirte eso, eres una preciosa bailarina.

-Imbécil

-Yo también te amo

-Deidara ¡No respires en mi cara! – escuche la voz de Sasori y me senté en el sofá, una porque Naruto ya se estaba tardando y dos sentí muchos escalofríos.

-¿Qué? Pero si estoy a lado de Hidan

-Entonces ¿quién está a lado mío?

-Itachi no me patees – murmuro Sasuke

-Yo no hice nada, tus eres el que me está pateando.

Se escucho una risita de mujer pero demasiado tétrica.

-¿Fuiste tú Sai? – pregunto Hidan

-No

-¡No mientas!

-Es verdad. ¿Dónde está mi celular?

-Aquí está el mío – Gaara prendió el flash del celular y apunto a todos. Con la luz pude ver que a los lejos, cerca de la televisión estaba Hidan, Deidara y Sai. En medio estaba Kiba, Gaara y la bolsa de Naruto. Más cerca de mí estaba Sasori, Itachi y Sasuke.

-Ya se tardo Naruto – menciono el pelirrojo. – ¿Qué tienes Kiba?

Todos los que estaban acostados se sentaron como yo y nos quedamos petrificados al ver una sombra de mujer reflejada en la pared.

-Creo que ya me hice en los pantalones…

No supe quien lo dijo pero al ver como la sombra se acercaba y se acercaba. Y solo mire atrás y suspire tranquila al ver quién era.

-¿Siguen despiertos? – todos se relejaron al ver que solo se trataba de Tsubaki quien prendió la luz del pasillo y estaba acompañado de Naruto. – Ya deberían dormir, usted también Naruto.

-Sí, gracias Tsubaki.

-Buenas Noches – dijo Tsubaki al apagar las luces y marcharse a su habitación.

-¡Buenas noches! – dijeron los chicos mientras yo me volvía acostar.

-¿Te perdiste? – pregunto Kiba.

-Sí, me pareció escuchar la voz de una mujer…

…

-Mejor ya duérmete - dijo Deidara con voz nerviosa.

Después de unos minutos hubo un silencio prolongado y cuando los ronquidos de Hidan comenzaron supuse que ya todos estaban dormidos. Me revolví en el sillón, no sé porque sentía un gran peso en el estomago. ¿Era nerviosismo? Quien sabe, pero el tener a estos chicos aquí me hacía sentir cosas raras.

-N…n…no…te…lo…comas…da…tebayo

¡Jm! Naruto habla dormido. Bueno, creo que con los ronquidos de Hidan y las pláticas nocturnas de Naruto no dormiré por esta noche.

O eso creí.

Volví a abrir los ojos al ver un poco de luz atravesar las ventanas – tal vez eran las 6 de la mañana – ni me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida, bajando la guardia. Me estire y los voltee a ver, se veían tan lindos acostados, de verdad parecían niños. Me daban ganas de pararme y tomarles una foto.

Vi a lo lejos como Hidan ya estaba afuera de su bolsa de dormir – estaba prácticamente en el frio suelo de mi casa – Deidara estaba acurrucado junto al sillón y Sai estaba tapado con sus mantas. Más adelante Naruto se encontraba boca abajo y su melena amarilla era ocultada por ese gorrito tan curioso; Gaara estaba también envuelto en su bolsa de dormir, Kiba tenía su almohada encima de él y por su posición boca abajo, tal vez estuviera babeando. Sasori abrazaba su almohada y su espalda estaba recargada sobre el sofá. Divise a Itachi pero no localice a Sasuke.

Me sostuve con mis brazos sin pararme del todo, me sorprendí de verlo delante de mí cubriéndose con una manta. Lo único que podía ver era sus cabellos azabaches revueltos, me pregunte porque se había subido con tanta confianza y mi respuesta llego al ver a Itachi dormido como todo un rey, se había colado al espacio personal de su hermanito.

No le di tanta importancia así que me volví acostar y cerré los ojos. Supuse que me había quedado dormida de nuevo, pero esta vez como unos 15 minutos o 20. Ya que empecé sentir como alguien me acariciaba y estiraba unos mechones de mi cabello. Creí que era un sueño, así que alce mi mano para aplacar ese meneo, pero como seguía semidormida deje mi mano derecha a lado de mi cabeza.

Y de nuevo sentí una acaricia pero esta vez en mi mano derecha, abrí los ojos – esto ya no era parte de mi sueño – visualice una cara pálida y esos ojos negros como la noche capturaron los míos, algunos mechones de su cabellos negro me daban cosquillas en mi mejilla y fue ahí donde me di cuenta de la cercanía de su rostro.

-¿U…Uchiha? – susurre ya que demás chicos aun seguían dormidos. – ¿Qué haces?

-Me debes una respuesta – me murmuro. Supuse que se refería al juego de ayer por la noche, solo falto él de preguntar.

-Dime

-¿Me harías un favor?

-Depende

-No te enamores de nadie más que no sea yo – me musito mientras me daba un ligero pero suave beso en mi frente.

.

.

_Eso suena más como una orden_

.

.

Fin de capitulo 7

.

.

.

¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció?

Me divertí mucho al momento de escribirlo porque me recuerdan a mis preciados amigos y amigas cuando hicimos una pijamada. Nunca falta el que dice: qué si estés despierto. Me agrada mucho el saber que les gusto el capitulo anterior.

Bueno esto es lo que les dejo y espero que sea de su agrado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo:

.

COMENTARIOS

**uchihinata-20****:** Hola y gracias por comentar. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y cada vez hay más acercamientos. Pues trancazo que le dio el infeliz de Kidōmaru a la pobre de Hina, pero tengo el presentimiento de que se lo devolverá. Como dicen ojo por ojo diente por diente.

**sunny237****:** Hola y gracias por comentar. Si todos tenemos momentos tristes en nuestras vidas y pues esto es lo que le paso a nuestros queridos amigos. Este capítulo hasta mi me dio risa espero que te haya hecho reír.

**DAYiiS-de-uchiha****: **Holiss me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior. SasuHina pues…pues… jaja tal vez. Ya dependerán de los sentimientos de Hina pero lo más probable es que se quede con… … si probablemente. XD espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**MusaSpinelli****: **Jajaja ntp Hinata está sana y a salvo por ahora XD. Gracias por leer y seguir conmigo ya lo emociónate va empezar en el siguiente capitulo. Aun lo sigo editando. Pero yo digo que será emocionante.

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata****: **Hola y bienvenida. Gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Lo escribí con mucho amor :3 bueno con humor diría yo XD

**fran.s: ** Hola y gracias por tu lindo comentario. Me alegra saber que te haya gustado todo. Lo del carro fue mi parte favorita. Pues aquí te traje este capítulo y espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado.

**shiro5580**** : **¡Acaso no es hermoso cuando nuestro Sasuke se pone celoso o se sonroja! ¡Simplemente hermoso! Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado.

**mariii-chan12****: **¡No elmo sabe donde vivo! Que miedo ~.~ me dará un infarto. Solo espero que llegue Sasuke o Itachi y me salve. XD Me alegra saber que te haya gustado el festival pues yo tenía el Really en mi prepa y era muy divertido por que nos mojábamos y hacia actividades no tan extremas como en el capitulo anterior. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Hime-Uchiha-Namizake****: **Gracias por tu lindo comentario y me alegre saber que te haya alegrado el día. Sonríe, sonríe y se feliz con este capítulo XD

**Anairam: **Hola y bienvenida. Gracias por decir esas hermosa palabras me hacen llorra T.T me alegra saber que te este gustando el trama y continúes conmigo hasta el final. :D

Yeii-chan se despide

Muchas gracias por comentar constructivamente y a los que le dieron clic en seguidores y favoritos.

Nos vemos a la próxima.


	8. Acecho

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 8: Acecho**

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cuando despertamos y desayunamos no dude ni un segundo en correrlos de mi casa, mintiéndoles que mi padre me quería ver en su empresa. Y para mi vergüenza estuve evitando a toda costa mirar al idiota de Sasuke, ya que pude sentir su mirada desde que despertamos.

. – Por fin – Mi cuerpo se relajo al verlos irse a su casa, cada uno tomo su propio auto y se despidieron con sus sonrisas despreocupadas, sin ninguna inquietud que los molestara.

. – Señorita – Voltee hacia Tsubaki – Lamento decirle que el número que marco el joven Deidara no tiene localización. Es como si nunca hubiera existido.

. – Pues debió existir. Deidara no es ningún mentiroso – ¡Espera! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¡¿Lo estoy defendiendo?! – Como sea, tengo trabajo que hacer – evite la sonrisa picarona de mi sirvienta y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, mi refugio, mi guarida personal.

Ahora sí, sin interrupciones podía hacer mi trabajo y sacarle información a todas las empresas.

Pero cuando la abrí…

.

Me sentí tan enojada

.

Frustrada

. – ¡Pero qué mierda! – Golpee la laptop cada vez que en la pantalla me aparecía "Búsqueda finalizada" – ¡¿Cuál pinche "búsqueda finalizada"?! Si no viene nada más que información del personal, graficas económicas. ¡Pero no viene nada de lo que quiero! ¿Dónde están los documentos con negociones extranjeras? ¿Archivos bloqueados? ¡Lo que sea! ¡Pero que sea sospechoso! ¡Esto es pura mierda!

¿Acaso me están viendo la cara de pendeja?

Esto…es

. – Isao – Tenía que ser él, ¿Quién más? Esta mierda de información era una trampa de él.

Quiere que vaya al cuartel general

. – Puto – Ya me temía algo así por parte de él, nunca le gusto que trabajara en casa. Me pare y abrí la maleta y vi mi traje junto con la máscara que usaba. – Puto Isao…

.

¡Maldición! Todavía ni hago nada y ya tengo jaqueca, primero la puta pijamada con esos niños, luego…

_. – No te enamores de nadie más que no sea yo… _

"Después de eso, se dejo caer y empezó a respirar pausadamente""Se había quedado dormido."

.

¡Tsk! Por su culpa ahora mi mente no dejaba de pensar en eso, ya hasta había llegado a dos conclusiones: o era sonámbulo o de verdad me estaba diciendo eso. O tal vez era yo la que soñé eso, pero no, recuerdo haberme levantado y alejarme de él, lo más lejos posible que pudiera. (Literal, termine en la punta del sofá en forma de U)

Estaba más que avergonzada, ya que recuerdo no haber hecho nada para alejarlo, sino que lo deje continuar. ¡Maldición! Pude haberle pegado, pero no, me quede paralizada como pendeja, por culpa de esos ojos color ónix; Su mirada era demasiado penetrante para que fuera sonámbulo… ¡Ay, ya no se!

. – ¡¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?! – me regañe y alcé la mirada esperándome encontrarme con mis ojos llenos de irritación y enojo. Pero al verme reflejada por el ascensor que bajaba, me di cuenta de donde estaba.

Por andar en otras cosas, no me di cuenta que me acercaba hacia mi objetivo, el ascensor seguía bajando y era la única en él. Así que solo volví a verme en el reflejo. Hace casi 6 años que no me ponía este traje – obviamente más grande – especializado en combate. Una armadura de color negra me protegía y hacia juego con un pantalón muy flexible del mismo color, al igual que los guantes que uso y unas botas que me llegaban por debajo de las rodillas, en ellas tenían mis armas ocultas. Al igual que el cinturón que llevaba y mi arma enrollado en mi rodilla derecha. Y por último la blanca máscara en forma de gato, con solo dos pequeños agujeros para ver y unas líneas de color rojo que atravesaban las mejillas.

El ascensor se detuve – apreté los puños – las puertas de metal se abrieron y como supuse fui interceptada por unos guardias vestidos como yo pero con diferente diseño de mascara. A pesar de eso, era reconocida en este lugar, donde todos somos llamados:

**Escuadrón Especial de Asesinatos y Tácticas **

**(ANBU)**

. – ¡Yûhi-sama! – Ese alías era mi nombre secreto, en este lugar tenemos prohibido decir quiénes somos y de donde somos, solos los del alto rango lo sabían y las autoridades principales. Nuestra identidad era un secreto y solo unos pocos han visto mi rostro.

. – ¿Dónde está el capitán Isao? – pregunte secamente. – ¿Esta aquí?

. – S…si…está en la cámara de vigilancia. – titubeo y me indico el camino. Pero yo ya sabía dónde estaba, el que haya estado ausente por varios años no significa que lo haya olvidado.

. – Puedo ir yo sola – le dije secamente y me encamine hacia ese lugar. Pude ver como algunos ANBUS empezaban a murmuran entre ellos, no los culpaba, el que yo regresara nadie se lo esperaba.

. - ¡Yûhi! – me voltee y reconocí de inmediato la máscara. Mis sentimientos se removieron al reconocerlo y si no fuera por la máscara estoy segura que hubiera visto mi sonrisa.

. – Mushi-san – era muy fácil reconocerlo, aun vestía esa grande gabardina. El fue lo más cercano que tuve, el podría considerarse como un amigo cercano que tengo en este lugar. Lo estimaba demasiado, lo que lo delataba de los demás era su máscara de color negra.

. – Regresaste – sin esperármelo me envolvió en sus brazos – lo cual estaba prohibido hacerlo públicamente – pero nos valió, no nos habíamos visto desde hace años. Además a mi ya nadie me decía lo que tenía que hacer. A excepción de algunas personas.

En este lugar todos me tenían miedo.

. – ¿Vas a ver al capitán? – me preguntó Mushi, separando el abrazo.

. – Tengo algunas cosas que preguntarle – le dije mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el lugar.

Mushi era uno de los que me habían visto mi rostro por accidente y me reconoció inmediatamente pero no dijo nada, ya que su lealtad siempre será para la empresa a la cual trabajamos. Lo mire y me di cuenta que había vuelto a crecer; ahora le llego hasta los hombros.

Ambos nos paramos al ver enfrente el cuarto de vigilancia – Bueno, te dejo. Aun tengo cosas que hacer – me dijo Mushi mientras ponía su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo.

. – Ajam – fue lo único que le dije. Supongo que no se lo esperaba ya que antes…

.

"– _**Bueno, te dejo. Aun tengo cosas que hacer – me dijo Mushi.**_

_**. – Esta bien, nos vemos mañana Mushi-san…**_

…_**cuídese"**_

_**.**_

En ese tiempo era demasiado amable, pero lamentablemente perdí esa amabilidad…

.

"_**. – ¿Siempre eres así?**_

_**. - ¡Así! ¡Tan amable!"**_

_**.**_

Sacudí la cabeza, este no era el momento de recordar lo que dijo Itachi. No sé porque mierdas me había dicho eso. Amabilidad es lo que menos tengo. ¡Estúpido muchacho!

Toque la puerta de metal y sin esperar respuesta, abrí para adentrarme en ella. Las tres personas se volvieron de sus deberes y hubo tensión en sus cuerpos, los podía sentir, menos de uno.

. – Pero mira nada más lo que nos trajo el ascensor – pronuncio el hombre de la máscara de lobo quien se encontraba muy cómodamente sentado en su silla, leyendo esos libros de porquería.

. – Se nota que no has cambiado nada Isao-sensei – le dije mientras le señalaba a los otros dos metiches que salieran de la habitación, no quería chismosos en este lugar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salieron de la habitación haciendo una pequeña reverencia y en cuanto salieron cerré la puerta con llave, no quería interrupciones.

. – Veo que sigues teniendo esa actitud tan fría – me dijo mientras cerraba su libro y llevaba su mana derecha hacia la máscara.

. – Y tú sigues leyendo esos libros eróticos desde que me fui – lleve mi mano derecha hacia la máscara.

. – Que te digo, esto es adictivo – se quito la máscara

. – ¡No me diga!…Kakashi-sensei – se veía un poco más viejo pero aun conservaba ese atractivo y misterioso rostro detrás de esa tela de color negra que le cubría la mitad del rostro. Nunca me dijo porque lo usaba y una vez le llegue a preguntar si podía respirar bien con ella, pero siempre evadía mis preguntas. Y mi mirada viajo hacia su parche de cuero cubriendo su ojo derecho muerto, lo lastimaron por mi culpa.

. – Es una novela incompleta – me dijo – Hola Hinata

. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo…demasiado – una vez sin máscaras me acerque a él, y lo mejor que pude darle fue un apretón de manos y un semi abrazo, no tan fuerte como con Mushi.

. – Me imagino a que vienes – me dijo mientras me ofrecía un silla operativa para sentarme. Acepte su invitación y le enseñe el USB que me había dado.

. – ¿Por qué está incompleto? – Le pregunte – ¿Qué paso? No sirvieron los chips silenciosos ¿O qué?

. – No me culpes, ese fue directo de la mesa directiva. Tu padre me dijo que te lo hiciera llegar.

. – Hablando de él ¿Dónde está?

. – Mmm

. – ¡Kakashi!

. – Este bien, sigue en Inglaterra con tu primo. Buscando a Hizashi-dono.

. – ¿No han encontrado nada? – negó con la cabeza – A todo esto, ¿Qué tiene que ver con estas empresas? No encuentro ningún sentido esta estúpida misión que me dio mi padre. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – sé que me están ocultando algo.

. – Sigues siendo muy inteligente, me alegro – me alago Kakashi – Los chips silenciosos eran para que vinieras y te dijera tu verdadera misión.

. – Entonces, ¿Alguien de aquí le dio ese número a Deidara? – En cuanto le pregunte, desvió la mirada y se rió como un estúpido, para mí era un puto "Sí" – ¡¿Por qué mierdas lo hicieron?! Sabes lo estresante que fue tenerlos en mi casa. ¡¿Quién fue?!

. – Fue para que te divirtieras…

. – ¡Si cómo no! Dime para que… – y la interrupción se hizo presente con unos toques en la puerta.

. – ¡Qué bien! ¡Ya llegó! – Kakashi se puso de pie mientras se ponía la máscara de paso y yo lo imite. Cruce los brazo con rudeza, porque siempre que buscaba respuestas siempre me interrumpen, quien quiera que sea ya lo odio por tocar.

Kakashi abrió la puerta, quitando la cerradura y dejo pasar a un individuo que no reconocí. Era un ANBU con una máscara de zorro de color negro, sentí que ya lo conocía, pero no, nunca antes había visto esa mascarilla. Entonces era un nuevo recluta.

. – Yûhi, te presento a tu compañero. Shiro. – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ahora si no entiendo nada? – Shiro, ella es de quien te hable. Ahora que están aquí les diré su misión.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Isao! ¡Sabes que trabajo sola! – Le grite al mencionado – ¡Además yo no vine a jugar, tu sabes a que vine!

. – Esto no es un juego – su voz se torno seria y me extendió una carta. – Es una orden de tus superiores

¡Superiores mi culo!

Abrí la condenada carta y en cuanto la leí la arrugue – ¿Es esta noche? – le pregunte a Kakashi

. – Si, por eso deben prepararse y no quiero que discutas, él será tu compañero y quiero que vayan a entrenar – se acerco hacia mi – Espero que no hayas perdido condición – ¡Pinche, Kakashi! Enojada, le estrelle con rudeza la carta en su pecho y me alegre de que sintiera dolor. Lástima que no logre que se le fuera el aire.

. – B…bien. – Carraspeo – Su misión es algo sencillo, busquen a este individuo – Nos entrego una foto de un hombre de cabellos verdes oscuros – Su nombre es Rinji, es un ex empleado de una oficina de paquetería, su mal comportamiento siempre lo alejaba de los trabajos por lo tanto se dedico a robar y envenenar a personas, se rumora que es uno de los discípulos de Orochimaru.

Orochimaru, esa maldita serpiente de porquería, seguía huyendo como siempre. El era un ex-ANBU antes de que yo llegara, dejo las instalaciones al ser descubierto experimentado con personas. Viejo asqueroso. Los ANBU lo han estado buscando por años, pero como perteneció a nuestro cuartel es normal que supiera como huir de todos nuestros métodos.

. – Entonces hay que sacarle información o si no lo matamos – le dije a Kakashi y el solo asintió. – Bien, pues vamos a prepararnos niño. – le dije a Shiro y el solo asintió. Me adelante a paso apresurado, como me aburrían las explicaciones, que tan difícil era decirnos solo sácale información y mátalo después, no me interesa quien fue o que hizo, está en la lista negra, mal por él.

Mientras caminaba hacia el campo de entrenamiento, mire como mi mano temblaba pero no sé si era por miedo o por excitación. Dios mío, ¿Qué será esta sensación? Recuerdo haberla sentido después del accidente que tuve, cuando todo se hizo negro. El solo ver a gente que se merece sufrir me llenaba de placer, viendo como la sangre sale de ese cuerpo tieso y como su vida se le escapa por esos ojos que se marchitan, quedándose sin luz, sin nada.

. – Yûhi – volví a la realidad, ahora si estaba temblando enserio. Me había quedado recargada en la pared. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¿En qué mierdas estaba pensando? Parecía una completa psicópata. – ¿Se encuentra bien? – una mano en mi hombro derecho me hizo voltear hacia Shiro.

. – S…si – retire su mano – Solo me mareé, hace mucho tiempo que no utilizo esta sofocante mascara. Vamos – le dije y en cuanto llegue a los camerinos donde estaban los casilleros, todos se me quedaron viendo, asustados, temblando de los nervios.

Me pare enfrente de mi mugriento casillero y deje mis armas para quedar solo en mi traje de combate y entrenar. – ¿En qué escuadrón estas? – le pregunte a Shiro quien dejaba su cosas de igual modo, pero con un movimiento que hizo con su antebrazo me vino un aroma sumamente familiar.

. – Escuadrón de rastreo y espionaje

. – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

. – Casi 6 años – entonces llegó después de que yo me fui.

. – Ya veo, en el simulacro ¿Cuánto llevas?

. – 320 jugadas, 320 ganadas – Presumido.

No dije nada y solo me fui hacia el campo de entrenamiento, lo cual quería que terminara pronto, aun así me sorprendí de que mi cuerpo siguiera siendo flexible después de tantos años. Shiro no lo hacía nada mal, era muy bueno en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con la espada. Nada mal.

Mientras entrenaba no pude evitar pensar en esa carta que me enviaron, era mi sentencia, sabía que algo así pasaría, el que me dejaran "descansar" había terminado. Aun era su herramienta más valiosa y no dudarían en usarme de nuevo.

. – Yûhi – se acerco Shiro ofreciéndome una toalla para el sudor, después de haber inmovilizado a mis contrincantes en la simulación de cacería. – Ya es hora – me dijo mientras tomaba el paño entre mis manos.

Nos reunimos con Kakashi quien iba ser el capitán de la misión, pero más bien era para vigilarme. Era las pasadas de las 10pm y mañana tenia escuela, ¡Demonios, lo había olvidado! No iba dejar de nuevo la escuela, me hartaba estudiar en casa. La escuela era solo una excusa para salir de mi sofocante casa.

Después le preguntaría a Kakashi que pasaría con la escuela, ya que nuestro objetivo se estaba acercando, el carro que nos transportaba nos dejo en un callejón cerca de los barrios bajos de Konoha, un lugar muy peligroso, un carro así, destacaría demasiado. Casi siempre los ANBU se quitaban la máscara para infiltrarse pero yo nunca me la quitaba, ya que corría el riesgo de que me identificaran, solo Kakashi se la ha quitado en presencia de todos, ya que a él no le interesaba que lo descubrieran pero me di cuenta que solo se los quitaban los que no eran muy conocidos.

Si alguien diera con mi cara, estaría muerta y mi familia en peligro.

Kakashi, Shiro y yo nos subimos a unos departamentos, para vigilar desde arriba que tanto hacia ese tal Rinji, por lo que veo, un mujeriego pervertido – besándose con mujeres que parecían hombres – que asco de persona, ya quería matarlo.

Vimos como tomaba otro rumbo y se despedía de unos borrachos. Lo seguimos, Kakashi iba enfrente, luego yo y al final Shiro, saltamos un edificio a otro y bajamos hasta adentrarnos a un parque desierto.

Rinji seguía caminando hasta que sonó su celular y lo contesto volteando hacia varios lados, pero nosotros estamos dispersos, yo estaba arriba de un árbol y Shiro estaba debajo de mí.

. – Diga – se escucho la voz de Rinji – Si, lo sé. Ya se está haciendo cargo. ¿Cuándo? Yo digo que pronto. Ya sabe cómo es él, un viejo pervertido pero la traerá.

¿Traerá? Eso no sonaba bien. El hombre continuo con su llamada tal parecía que querían secuestrar a alguien.

. – Muy bien… si lo sé… lo llamo después ya que tenemos pequeñas ratas espiando…

¡Maldición!

Una explosión retumbo donde estábamos yo y Shiro y saltamos lejos del fuego que se prolongaba por el parque. Mientras que por otro lado, Kakashi tuvo que salir también de su escondite al ser atacados por unas personas.

. – Pero miren que tenemos aquí. Los ANBU – dijo el sínico de Rinji al tenernos enfrente de él, pero no venia solo, apareció un hombre enano y viejo con una pistola amarrada a su mano y del otro lado salió un hombre de cabello gris con una mascarilla que le cubría la boca. – ¿Vienen a matarme? Lamente decirles pero no tengo tiempo para ustedes ya que… – ¡Osh! Odio cuando empiezan a parlotear de esa manera, corrí hacia ellos y les apunte con mi pistola. – ¡Kihô! – Grito Rinji hacia el anciano quien lanzo unas bombas de humo, pero eso no me detuvo, dispare y sonreí al escuchar su grito. En cuanto lo vi detrás de la neblina lo pateé hacia el lado donde estaba Kakashi y a los otros los apuñale en la rodilla y los inmovilice.

Saque una bombilla de mi cinturón que dispersaba aire para así esfumar el humo. – ¿Qué hago con estos dos, capitán? – dije al visualizar a Kakashi y a Shiro amarrando a Rinji. – ¿Los mato? – dije fríamente hacia el par que tenía enfrente de mí con una bala apuntándoles al corazón. Sentí excitación al verlos temblar como un par de niñitas.

. – ¡¿Quién mierdas eres?! – me demando Rinji con la cara besando el suelo y encima de él esta Shiro inmovilizándolo con una cuchilla en su cuello. – ¿Cómo supiste que el humo no era veneno?

. – No lo supe, solo quería cerrarte la boca – le dije y en cuanto termine aparecieron otros ANBUS y se los llevaron para interrogarlos. Me levante al ver como se los llevaban– ¿Creí que nosotros los íbamos a interrogar? – le cuestione a Kakashi pero la sirena de las patrullas contestaron mi pregunta, tan rápido llegamos nos fuimos, sin dejar rastros, el equipo de limpieza aseo el lugar y solo le dejamos el fuego para entretenerlos.

Cuando llegamos al cuartel, los seguí hacia la sala de interrogación donde serian torturados para decirnos todo lo que saben, Ibiki era el encargado de eso, un hombre muy perspicaz y talentoso para el arte del martirio, pobre de esos hombres.

. – Hinata ya puedes irte – me dijo Kakashi.

. – ¿Cómo? ¿Eso es todo? – pregunte enojada y entonces vi algo brillante en su pecho – ¿M…me estas grabando? – Así que me están vigilando – Shiro ¡ven acá! – el mencionado se acerco y también tenía una cámara. – Ya veo, querían ver si todavía soy funcional ¿verdad? – le articule enojada.

. – Lo siento, fue una orden directa de tu padre – me dijo y apreté el puño con más fuerza. Ya no quería saber nada así que me fui de ese lugar, pero antes de irme Shiro se acerco y me dio el USB. Supuse que ahora si tenía lo que quería.

Salí del lugar echa furia, ¿Cómo se atrevía mi padre a desconfiar de mi? ¡Lo sabía, aun dudaba si realmente había mejorado, bueno por lo menos ya se lo demostré!

El ascensor me dejo en el estacionamiento de los ANBU y Ren ya me estaba esperando. Me adentre y arroje con furia la estúpida mascara – ¡¿Comunícame con mi padre?! ¡Ahora!

. – No será necesario – la desolada voz de Ren atrajo mi atención – Su padre está en la casa y no trae buenas noticias.

Mi corazón palpito a mil, mis pies no paraba de moverse de desesperación y en cuanto divise la casa, prácticamente salte del carro y me adentre a la morada – ¡Papá! – Lo llame y el ya me está esperando en el sofá junto con Tsubaki. – ¿Es verdad? – se me hizo nudo la garganta.

. – Lo siento, pero así es. – su mirada se nublo y la mía también.

– Hizashi está muerto.

.

.

.

El funeral fue en Inglaterra, Londres. Tal y como deseo mi primo Neji, su padre era el encargado de la empresa Hyuga que estaba en Inglaterra mientras que mi padre se encargaba la de Japón. En cuanto llegamos Neji y Hanabi nos esperaban en la terminal. A pesar de reunirnos en un momento tan triste me dio tanta alegría verlos, Hanabi se veía tan hermosa, había crecido tanto, como me hubiera gustado verla crecer, pero mi mirada se desvió al ver la seguridad que teníamos alrededor de nosotros y vi tras las ventanas, el clima de Londres, la mayoría del tiempo siempre estaba lloviendo y hoy era uno de esos días.

. – ¡Onee-chan! – Gritó y corrió Hanabi hacia mí en cuento me diviso. Su cabello castaño se balanceaba con el movimiento y llevaba lo que parecía ser su uniforme de la escuela.

. – Hanabi – dije al momento de recibirla y estrecharla entre mis brazos, tan fuertemente y lleno de cariño, la escuche gimotear y sonreí por eso. – Hola pequeña, como has crecido. – le dije mientras observa ese bello rostro que tenia. – Estas preciosa – se empezó a reír por el alago, a pesar de tener trece años parecía de 15 años, se veía muy madura pero con una belleza envidiable.

. – Tú también hermana. ¡Wow! ¡Te crecieron demasiado!

-¡H…Hanabi! – Dios mío, la veo después de tantos años y esto es lo primero que me dicen, si crecieron pero solo un poquito.

. - ¿Hinata-sama? – Volteé hacia Neji y creo que mis mejillas se coloraron un poco. Mi primo seguía viéndose muy guapo pero ahora más. ¡Rayos! Como pasan los años. Pero este no era el momento de pensar en esto, tal y como me había escrito Hanabi, se veía demacrado.

. – Neji – Lo abrace fuertemente – Lo siento tanto, todo esto es…

. – No diga que es su culpa – me interrumpió – Fue la mía, no busque correctamente.

. - ¡No, no! – Me acerque a su oído – Te prometo que pagara, quien quiera que sea. Lo pagara. – mi helada voz sonó en su oreja, por dentro quería matar a todos los que se atrevieron a matar a mi tío y hace sufrir a mis familiares. – Necesito hablar con el forense

. – Lo sé. Te está esperando. – me dijo separando el abrazo. – Pero no quiero que se involucre de nuevo. Que no se acuerda… – le tape la boca con la mano, ya que Hanabi se acercaba junto con mi padre.

. – Vámonos – Demando mi padre como siempre y tome la mano de Hanabi, mientras estuviera aquí no dejare que nadie la toque. Llegamos a la casa mi difunto tío, una mansión grande de color blanca y custodiada por muchos guardias. Me adentre y tal y como deseaba mi hermana me quede con ella, me contó muchas cosas, sus amigos, maestros y como tomaba unos cursos de Karate.

. – ¡Enserio hermana!, ese maestro esta de lo más sexy – me decía Hanabi quien terminaba de ponerse su pijamada al igual que yo.

. – Hanabi, creo que aun eres muy chica para pensar en el amor – le dije mientras le hacia una trenza.

. – Y que me dices tú, ¿Tienes novio?

. – ¡Guacala! ¡No! ¡Sabes que no me gusta nada de eso!

. – Pero… ¿Qué paso con Kazuma? Hablabas mucho de él – me dijo. Deje de hacerle la trenza y sin quererlo le jale uno de sus cabellos – ¡Ouch!

. – ¡Ay, lo siento! – Se volteo hacia mí y término ella misma la trenza ya que se había dado cuenta de mi mirada triste.

. – ¿Qué tienes?

. – Hanabi, lo siento, pero no te había dicho que…que… Kazuma murió – mi hermana se cubrió la boca con su manos.

. – Lo siento no quise…

. – Este bien, solo no quiero hablar de eso. – le dije y sus manos se estrecharon fuertemente con las mías.

. – Sabes, la verdad no se mucho y espero que no te enojes por lo que te voy a decir. Pero tengo una ligera sospecha de lo que haces– mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, el que mi hermana se enterara de lo que yo hacía si me rompería el corazón. – ¡Pero no me importa! Tú siempre seguirás siendo mi hermana y te apoyare en todo. Sea lo que sea, aquí estaré para ti.

. – Hanabi – mi dulce hermanita, no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso. Siempre fuiste más madura que yo por eso te admiro mucho. – Gracias. Te prometo que siempre cuidare de ti.

. – Lo sé.

Poco después se quedo dormida en mis brazos, debido a las acaricias constantes que le daba en su melena cafecita; siempre le había gustado eso, mi madre lo hacía con ella, así que yo también lo hare con ella, solo quiero su felicidad.

. – Hinata-sama – me llamo despacio Neji mientras abría la blanca puerta de madera – Ya es hora. – asentí mientras arropaba a Hanabi con sus mantas moradas.

Salí del cuarto y le dije a Neji que me cambiaria de ropa. Me puse mi traje de combate y me fui hacia el hospital donde tenía el cadáver de mi tío.

.

.

.

. – Murió asfixiado – dijo la forense quien destapaba el cuerpo de mi tío y en cuanto lo vi mi ira creció, ya que como era gemelo de mi padre, su parecido era increíble y no pude imaginarme si este caso fuera al revés. – Murió ayer a las 23 horas, su estomago estaba vacío y por su ácidos estomacales solo le estaba dando agua. Tiene marcas de soga por toda su espalda, manos, talones y cuello, tres de sus costillas estaban rotas al igual que su nariz y una marca en su lengua. – Abrió la boca del muerto – Fue con un hierro caliente.

Mis ojos se pusieron en blanco y mi boca abrió a más no poder, era el símbolo de los ANBU. – Venia con una nota dentro de su boca. – voltee hacia la forense y me extendió un papel. Lo tome con mis manos que estaban envueltos con unos guantes de látex:

.

"_¿Quién será el siguiente?_

– _Yûhi – _

"_PD: Linda hermana"_

.

¡Tsk! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Me conoce! ¡Mal nacido! ¿Quién quiera que sea? ¡Date por muerto, porque a mi hermana no la tocas!

. – Tengo que decirle al capitán Isao…

. – Ya está enterado – me dijo mi padre quien se encontraba a lado de Neji. Ambos mostraban seriedad y enojo al igual que yo. Se metieron con la familia Hyuga y lo pagaran muy caro.

. – ¿Debiste decírmelo? Estuve muy expuesta – regañe a mi padre – Quien quiera que sea me conoce. Y por ningún motivo permitiré que toque a mi hermana, me la llevare a Japón estará a salvo conmigo.

. – ¡No!, se quedara con los Uchihas – me dijo mi padre y me sorprendí.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

. – La notica de la muerte de Hizashi se extendió mundialmente, obviamente es una advertencia. Nosotros no la publicamos, fueron esas sabandijas – la voz de Neji sonaba fría y llena de rabia.

. – Además hace unos días todas las empresas de tus compañeros recibieron una llamada distorsionada, diciéndoles que se cuidaran las espaldas. Es por eso que le pedí a Isao que hiciera esa llamada falsa para que se quedaran contigo, esa noche. Esto ya es nivel rojo, nos están declarando la guerra y ellos saben de nosotros, pero nosotros no de ellos.

¡Tsk! ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

¿Quién demonios eres?

.

.

.

El funeral que se llevo a cabo fue algo pequeño, con la reciente amenaza, nadie podía dejar sus empresas, no ahora. En cuanto término el triste velorio, me fui junto con Hanabi hacia nuestro auto. Y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de Neji.

. – ¡De verdad! ¡Iré a Konoha! – la sorpresa inundo el suave rostro de Hanabi.

. – Así es. Pero no te quedaras conmigo – le dije y su mirada cambio – Recuerda de lo que hablamos ayer – asintió – Es muy peligroso que estés conmigo por ahora. ¡No te preocupes! Tu hermana lo resolverá pronto y te irás a vivir conmigo.

. – ¡¿De veras?! – Le respondí con un asentimiento. – Escucha Hanabi, mientras estés con los Uchihas, te llamaras Hanako Uchiha ¿Entendiste? Como nuestros ojos nos delatan, te pondrás unos pupilentes ¿Entendiste?

. – Claro hermana – la abrace. Tenía mucho miedo. No quiero que nada malo le pase. – Ya verás que todo estará bien – me murmuro.

. – Sip, siempre te voy a cuidar y lo sabes – la apreté. Ahora que estaríamos en la misma ciudad por lo menos podría verla a lo lejos. Mikoto estaría ahí, ella la cuidara por mí.

.

Al día siguiente, me despedí de Neji quien fue el que me había llevado hacia el aeropuerto, mi padre y Hanabi tomarían vuelos diferentes, mientras que mi primo se quedaría en Londres para administrar la empresa de mi tío. Aun así le dije que enviaría ANBUS para que lo cuiden, pero me regaño diciéndome que era yo la que debía cuidarme.

. – Nos vemos – me despedí de Neji con un abrazo – Te quiero

. – Yo también, Hinata-sama

.

.

En cuanto pise el aeropuerto de Konoha, Ren ya me esperaba con el auto y le pedí que me llevara hacia el cuartel general.

. – ¿Y la escuela? – me preguntó Ren.

. – Ren, son las 3 de la mañana, no voy a ir, además es viernes – le dije mientras me sobaba la sien. Ahora la escuela ya no me importa tanto, pero…

… ellos están en peligro también.

. – Bien, solo iré a hablar con Isao, ve a la casa y tráeme mi uniforme… – Le dije – Y dile a Tsubaki que me ponga mi traje de baño.

. – Si, señorita.

Llegamos en 40 minutos hacia la oficina y me puse mi máscara, me despedí de Ren, baje por el frio ascensor, mi mente divagaba, estaba triste, enojada, muy enojada. Mi tío no merecía eso, el era una persona sumamente gentil – apreté mis labios – Una persona muy buena.

. – No importa quién seas, te voy a encontrar – le dije a mi propio reflejo, como si realmente fuera la persona que buscaba.

Las puertas se abrieron y unos ANBUS ya me esperaban.

. – La estábamos esperando, el capitán Isao la vera en la sala de juntas – me dijo la ANBU quien se encontraba a lado mío. Su cabello morado resbalaba por sus hombros al estar hincada ante mí.

. – Gracias – me encamine hacia la sala de juntas y en cuanto llegue, toque ligeramente y solo un adelante se escucho. Abrí la puerta y vi ante mis ojos al capitán Isao enfrente, dando la conferencia con veinte ANBUS presentes – por su físico – 10 mujeres y 10 hombres.

. – Bien, ahora estamos todos – Hablo Kakashi – Fueron elegidos para proteger a los siguientes herederos – La pantallas detrás de Kakashi, brillo, mostrando las imágenes de todos mis compañeros de clase; Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Kiba, Sai, Shikamaru y Gaara.

– Las empresas de ellos recibieron esa llamada amenazadora, así que nos han contratado para infíltranos y cuidarlos a todo momento. Irán en parejas, solo Yûhi y yo nos infiltraremos en la escuela para cuidarlos desde allí, los demás se infiltraran como empleados desde sus casas. ¿Entendido?

. – ¡Sí! – Poco después Kakashi les dio a los ANBUS a quienes protegerán, divise a Shiro y a Mushi entre los escogidos y sentí serenidad, por lo menos escogieron a gente preparada. Mushi se encargaría de vigilar al Inuzuka y Shiro a los Uchiha. Me alivie al ver como Kakashi le decía que protegiera a la familia Uchiha y también a mi hermana que estaría ahí.

Mire el reloj que estaba en la sala, eran ya las 6 de la mañana, ahora tenía que ir a la escuela, vi como todos se iban a cumplir su misión y al final solo quedamos Kakashi y yo. – ¿Aun tengo que checar lo que hay en el USB? – le pregunte.

. – Si, yo también lo estaré checando, en él viene todos los videos de vigilancia que hay en todas las empresas, cabe la posibilidad de que haiga un sospechoso. Yamato también está ayudando – me dijo y suspire tranquila muy bien por ahora, todo iba bien.

. – Kakashi, le encargo mucho a mi hermana – le di una indirecta, quiero que él se lo diga a Shiro. Al recibir un asentimiento por parte de él, me fui. Doble mi cuello mientras me dirigía hacia el ascensor, me sentía muy fatigada no he dormido desde ayer. Y ahora tengo que ir a la escuela a protegerlos.

Al llegar al ascensor me di cuenta que Shiro estaba también ahí, era la primera vez que tomaba el ascensor con alguien más, me adentre junto con él, por lo menos tenia la máscara. Apretó el botón para subir hacia el estacionamiento y eran cinco pisos, y en todo ese trayecto hubo mucho silencio. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué no podía subir más rápido?

. – Sh…Shiro – lo llame. No sé porque mierdas lo estaba haciendo pero sentí que se lo debí decir a todos. – Cuida mucho a los Uchihas – se lo dije tan rápido y en cuanto se abrieron las puertas del ascensor, salí deprisa hacia el auto, donde Ren ya me esperaba.

Me quite la máscara y voltee hacia atrás donde Shiro se introducía a un carro negro, no se los dije por los hermanos más bien era por mi hermana, ella estaría ahí junto con Mikoto.

. – Aquí esta su ropa y algo de comida – me dijo Ren mientras me entregaba una maleta y subía la ventana polarizada.

. – Gracias – me quite la máscara y estaba un poco sudada de la cara, me quite el traje y me cambie de ropa, me hice una trenza floja y me coloque mis zapatos escolares. Me sentía más liviana, el traje de ANBU pesaba demasiado.

Mi estomago rugió en cuanto me llego el olor de la comida que Tsubaki me preparo, quería probarlo pero me detuve al divisar la escuela y me sorprendí de ver una moño negro en la entrada de la escuela.

. – La noticia se difundió muy rápido – me hablo Ren del otro lado, bajando la ventana. – Supongo que fue idea de ellos – me dijo y mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver como la bola de idiotas estaban entregando un listón negro a todo estudiante que entraban.

. – Ya me voy – le avise a Ren mientras salía del carro y todos se me quedaban viendo. – Pasa por mi – le dije a Ren y el asintió. Cerré la puerta y en cuanto subí las escaleras, me irrito que todos me vieran con cara de lastima, pues era de esperarse, en los periódicos los muy malditos habían publicado la foto de mi tío tal y como lo encontraron.

. – Hinata – voltee hacia los nueves chicos, quienes tenía una mirada muy triste y al final vi a Sasuke con una caja en sus manos mirándome de igual forma pero con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios.

. – No ponga esa cara – les dije mientras pasaba de largo, no quiero verlo, no quiero su lastima. – Estoy bien – les dije mientras me adentraba a la institución.

Fue un alivio que no me siguieran y les agradecí por eso, por lo menos entendía cuando alguien quería estar solo. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, el timbre sonó y mi primera clase era con Danzo, me detuve al ver como el maestro me esperaba.

. – Señorita Hyuga – dijo con su ronca voz – Lamento mucho su pérdida – me dijo mientras me entregaba una rosa blanca y por cortesía la tome. – Si necesita algo… – vi como una de sus arrugadas manos se acercaba hacia mi mejilla con la intención de tocarme, lo cual no lo deje ya que por impulso me aleje de él antes de que me acariciara, sin embargo mi cuerpo choco con alguien más, alce mi vista y me tope con Sasuke quien miraba con frialdad a Danzo, el azabache coloco sus manos en mis hombros y pude sentir presión en ellos.

. – Señor Uchiha. ¿Qué no escucho el timbre? – le recrimino Danzo – Es hora de comenzar las clases – comento mientras se adentraba de mala manera hacia mi salón.

. – Lo siento…

Mis ojos se abrieron al ver como el azabache me quitaba la rosa y se la llevaba con él, pude ver como la tiro en un bote de basura y esa acción me hizo reír, ¿Cómo supo que iba a ser eso después? Soy un poco alérgica a las rosas. No me sale sarpullido, solo empiezo a estornudar por irritación.

Las clases fueron normales y recibí uno que otro "lo siento" por parte de mis compañeros y maestros. Y por primera vez, comí con los chicos quienes mantenían un perfil muy serio ante mí. Se nota que ni saben que decir, pero los entiendo, nadie nunca sabe cómo lidiar con la muerte de alguien. Iba decirles algo pero Hidan hablo antes que yo.

. – Hinata te trajimos esto – dijo me extendía una caja de cartón donde tenía once cup cakes, sonreí ante el lindo detalle.

. – Chicos… – los mire a todos y sonreí levemente. – Ya les dije que estoy bien… Gracias, se ven deliciosos – les dije a todos por tal de que sonrieran, tome el de chocolate y estaba hermosamente decorado.

. – Mi mama los hizo – dijo Hidan con mucho orgullo y sonreí por eso.

. – Pues dile que es muy buena cocinando – Le pedí al momento en que le di una mordida al panque.

. – Por cierto Hinata, ¿Qué traes en esa bolsa? – el curioso de Naruto me pregunto al ver como cargaba con dos mochilas.

. – Hoy me toca natación – Le dije – A última hora

. – ¡Oh! ¡¿Te podemos ir a ver?! – Pidió con entusiasmo el rubio.

. – ¡No! Si descubro que algunos de ustedes van a espiarme, los voy a castrar – sudaron frio por lo que dije.

. – Pero…

. – ¡Nada de peros! Ya me hago una idea de lo que harán si los dejo ir – Fulmine a todos con la mirada, unos se empezaron a reír y otros solo bajaron la cara avergonzados.

Continuamos con la charlas y después del receso nos dirigimos hacia nuestras últimas tres horas, para mi alivio, ninguno de ellos estaba en mi clase. En último grado están Itachi y Hidan quienes ya están por graduarse este mes, lo de segundo grado estaban los demás y yo. Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara estaban en el mismo salón, Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai en otro y Deidara junto con Sasori estaban en otro. Y para mi satisfacción no me toco con ellos. ¡Hurra! Se imagina si me hubiera tocado con ellos, la guerra civil habría empezado antes.

El timbre sonó y mis compañeros empezaron a salir hacia el domo donde se encontraba la piscina. Me levante y los seguí, tuve que rodear el edificio y como estaba al lado de las canchas, pude ver como Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke estaban jugando un partido de futbol.

. – ¡Kyaaa! ¡SASUKE ERES EL MEJOR! – El chillido hormonal de Karin hizo que me tapara los oídos, casi me deja sorda la muy maldita. Volví mi vista hacia la cancha y vi como Naruto me saludaba con mucho entusiasmo, solo levante la mano izquierda sin agitarla, pero le correspondí el saludo. Pero en cuanto vi al Uchiha sentí mis mejillas calientes y desvié la mirada.

. – ¡Vamos señoritas! – Nos grito la entrenadora de natación. – ¡La clase ya va a empezar!

Y así comenzó la clase, me puse mi traje de baño de una pieza de color negro – al igual que todas – y me encamine hacia la piscina, por lo menos me alegraba que fueran más mujeres que hombres ya que no había tantos fisgones. La entrenadora nos hizo nadar de un lado a otro con diferentes posiciones y casi siempre al final nos daba diez minutos para hacer lo que queramos.

. – ¡Muy bien, Hyuga-san! – Me alago la entrenadora que tenía un marcador de tiempo. – ¡Un nuevo record! Si se metiera al club de natación estoy segura que hubiera llegado muy lejos.

. – Lo siento, pero ya le dije que no puedo. Aunque quisiera. – Le dije con mucha pena. La verdad a mi me encanta mucho la natación pero mi padre me había prohibido meterme a algún club.

. – No se preocupe, lo entiendo. Bien, continúe – me dijo compresivamente mientras se ponía a gritarle a los demás chicos que siguieran practicando.

Minutos después, la entrenadora nos dio unos minutos de relajación, algunos de mis compañeros se quitaron los gorros y los goggles y empezaron a nadar, yo los imite, a veces me presionaban demasiado la cara.

. – ¡Muy bien chicos, ha bañarse! – Nos grito la entrenadora – ¡La clase ha terminado! ¡Quiero ver la piscina vacía en 5 minutos!

Los chicos asintieron y otros gimotearon por quedarse un rato más pero al final no fuimos saliendo de la alberca. Apenas iba a salir cuando vi como una bolsa que contenía pequeños salvavidas se caí y se regaban por toda el agua de la piscina.

. – ¡Yo las recojo! – le dije a la entrenadora ya que aun seguía adentro de la piscina.

. – ¡Por favor, Hyuga-san! – Me grito la entrenadora mientras ayudaba a algunos alumnos que se les dificultaba salir de la piscina ya que eran unos novatos. Mientras yo, nadaba y recogía los salvavidas dispersados, era muy divertido.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

. – ¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunto Sasuke quien había entrado – ya cambiado, con su uniforme escolar – a la sala donde estaba Itachi y Hidan intentando conectar algo a un televisor.

. - ¡Oh, Sasuke! Recuerdas cuando pusimos esas cámaras ocultas en la piscina para aquella broma – contó Itachi – Pues dijo Hidan que dejo una…je,je,je… y tal vez podamos ver a Hina-chan…je,je.

. – Son unos cerdos

. – Vamos mini Itachi, apuesto que eres tu quien más quiere verla – Se burlo Hidan al momento de conectar un último cable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La maestra estaba guardando los salvavidas que yo le iba pasando. Ya solo quedaba uno.

. – ¡Sensei! – Grito una compañera – ¡Karin y Kin están peleando de nuevo!

. – ¡No otra vez! – Se levanto frustrada la entrenadora – Ya puedes irte, cuando regrese yo lo recojo. Gracias Hyuga-san – Me dijo mientras salía corriendo a los vestidores.

. – Pues solo queda uno – me dije a mi misma mientras nada hacia el otro extremo y tomaba el último salvavidas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

. – No escucho nada – dijo Itachi

. – Es porque quitamos el audio, pero creo que llegamos muy tarde, la piscina esta vacía – dijo Hidan quien miraba la televisión, solo se veía una parte de la piscina.

. – ¡Mira, es ella! – Grito Itachi con entusiasmo. – ¡Sasuke! ¡Quítate!

. – ¡No! Esto es…

. – ¡Espera, espera, espera! – Hidan empujo al azabache. – Hinata no está sola…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. – ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – pregunte enojada al ver como el desgraciado de Danzo me miraba con mucha perversidad. Me sentí desnuda ante él, ya que solo llevaba mi bañador y la zona de mi pecho estaban muy expuestos por culpa de este traje de baño.

. – Yo solo cumplo ordenes – me dijo – Pero eres tan hermosa… muy hermosa – se empezó a acerca hacia mí.

. – Por favor Danzo-sensei. ¡Aléjese de mí! – Le ordene pero mientras el avanzaba yo seguía retrocediendo.

. – Siempre te he observado, eres muy hermosa, tan fría pero tímida a la vez. Es lo que más me encanta. – empecen a temblar de frio. – ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor, quiero…! ¡Quiero tenerte!

. - ¡Agh! – El muy desgraciado se abalanzo contra mí y lo pude evitar, pero como siempre la mala suerte me recorre por detrás, ya que mis pies se desequilibraron con el salvavidas que estaba en el suelo, pero no caí, más sin embargo fue una oportunidad para que Danzo se arrojara contra mí.

. – ¡Tu vas a ser mía! – me grito mientras ambos caímos a la piscina, con poca respiración y mucha fuerza lo aleje de mi, ya que el muy desgraciado quería besarme. Lo golpe con mi pie derecho y me impulse para tomar aire.

. – ¡Aaah! – salí y nade hacia la orilla pero Danzo jalo uno de mis pies y me volvió a hundir. Ahora si me estaba ahogando. Me dio tanto asco ya que mi cara casi rozaba con su zona intima. Solté un grito bajo el agua por la repugnancia y lo volví a patear donde más le duele. Pero de paso el me dio un trancazo con su rodilla en la quijada.

Nade con dificultad y toque el borde la piscina y con los últimos esfuerzo, la mitad de mi cuerpo salió y me empecé arrastrar mientras escupía agua con sangre. – ¡Cabrón!

. – ¡Kha! ¡No iras a ningún lado!

. – ¡¿Q…qué?! ¿Cómo saliste tan rápido? – le pregunte ya que hace un momento estaba en medio de la piscina, no es posible que saliera antes que yo.

. – Es…esto es gracias a él. El tenía razón. ¡De verdad funciona! – me dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mí. – No te preocupes tu también lo recibirás, y después serás mía.

Danzo saco de sus bolsillos un arma y mi ira aumento al estar tan indefensa, pero no me iba quedar así. – Pues, atrápame si puedes – le dije para volver a sumergirme en el agua y nadar lo más rápido posible hasta el otro extremo.

. – ¡Es inútil! – me grito mientras disparaba, pero no eran balas eran dardos.

La primera fallo y fallo de nuevo al momento que llegue a las escaleras, tome mi impulso y salí. Escuche otra detonación pero había fallado y voltee al escuchar otra voz.

. – ¡Quítate mocoso! – Danzo le grito a Sasuke quien se encontraba en una lucha por quitarle el arma. Después apareció Hidan e Itachi quienes empezaron de igual modo a tratar de quitarle el arma, pero el maestro se movía muy bien para su edad. Ya que logro darle una buena patada a Hidan. – ¡ELLA ES MIA!

"_Todo es gracias a él"_

. – ¡Chicos, quítense! – les grite al momento de que empecé a correr hacia él y le arroje un azulejo que arranque del suelo, lo esquivo, pero Sasuke la había dado un patada en la rodilla y luego Itachi golpeo su mano donde tenía su arma y esta fue directa a la piscina. Me lance hacia ella y nade para tomarla. Mi mano derecha estaba sangrando – cuando quite el azulejo del piso – y ardía con el cloro pero aun así, tome el arma.

. – ¡Quieto Danzo! – le grite al infeliz quien estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Sasuke. – ¡O disparo! – lo amenacé.

El cabrón infeliz se empezó a reír. – ¿Tú, dispararme? ¡Cada día te pareces más a ellos… a ellos que te ARRUINARON! ¡Y te tengo noticias! – Empecé a temblar de la ira – ¡Yo era uno de ellos! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡YO ERA UNO DE ELLOS! ¡Yûh…! – el sonido de la detonación opaco lo último. Y el dardo le dio en el pecho, donde cayo inconsciente.

. – ¡Hinata! – escuche la voz de Sasuke quien se había metido a la alberca para sacarme, pero en ese instante mi mente dejo mi cuerpo y permití que el azabache me tomara entre sus brazos y me sacara de la piscina con la ayuda de Hidan e Itachi.

. – ¡Esta sangrando, tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería! – sentí el saco de Hidan encima de mí, y de nuevo era cargada por Sasuke, me cubrí con la chaqueta y recargue mi cabeza en el cuello de este.

. – Maldición…

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 8

.

.

.

Hola ¡Regrese! Me extrañaron porque yo sí, me pasaron muchas cosas estas últimas dos semanas. Pero primero que nada tengo una noticia una buena y una mala. CHANCHAN!

Primero la mala: No pase a la facultad :c pero no se preocupen no fue por ser burra si no porque la facultad acepto a pocos por ser tan pequeña.

La buena notica es que tendré vacaciones hasta diciembre si es que no consigo trabajo XD jajaj pero tendré que conseguir uno para no ser pobre, pero según yo tendré más tiempo para publicar.

Pero hay le va las razones de porque me tarde en publicar, fue mi ceremonia de graduación, me fui de party y al final termine con un terrible dolor de estomago que me dejo en cama por dos días. Me dolía mucho pero ya estoy mejorando, Gracias a Dios. Eso me pasa por ser tan tragona

Me encanto ver que hay nuevos seguidores y que les está agradando mi historia. Me siento tan HAPPY :D

Muchas Gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Lo escribí con todo entusiasmo y dolores de estomago XD Deseo de todo corazón que sigan conmigo hasta el final de la historia. Yupi!

COMENTARIOS

**uchihinata-20****: **Hola muchas gracias por comentar espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Muy pronto se revelara el pasado de Hinata, asi que ten paciencia ya que nuevos personajes atacan la vida de nuestra Hinata y ya no la dejen respirar y pronto va ver más acercamientos por parte de todos jojojojo quien ganara la contienda. XD aunque creo que ya saben quién es mi favorito. Nos vemos en la siguiente. Bye cuídate.

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata****: **Hola! aquí está la continuación y gracias por la invitación. Siento no ayudarte mucho pero como te dije mi compu es un dinosaurio y me quita los ánimos de prenderla. Pero agradezco la paciencia. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, poco a poco nos acercamos al pasado de Hinata. Y los muchachos empezaran a darse cuenta de cosas muy interesantes. Jojojo.

**Taniaayusawa:** jhasjdhadhsja me encanta jdhjakjs que te haya khkajshdj agradado. Y Gracias por comentar y Bienvenida por cierto, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y continúes conmigo. Bye.

**Zumekqi**: jajaj tranqui, tranqui poco a poco se va a ir aclarando ya que va ver un capitulo donde los chicos descubran a Hinata y lo que hace su familia. Y por cierto se me hace que tu Oc va salir en el otro capítulo, es que le estoy preparando una entrada. XD espero que me salga. Gracias por comentar y nos vemos a la siguiente.

**sunny237****: **Hola me alegra saber que te gusto y si Sasuke es una ternurita que no sabe decir lo que quiere con palabras sino con acciones XD acerca del muchacho muy pronto se aclararan como estuvo eso. Porque aun veo un clavo suelto por ahí. ¡Uh-uh que será! Nos vemos a la próxima :D

**Anairam: **¡Huiii! ¡A DICHO! Va seguir leyendo. Bienvenido y gracias por tu hermoso comentario me levanta el ánimo ya que soy muy flojerona. XD Jajaja pero gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**harumi-chan nekopanda****: **¡Oh, no se me desmaya! (Yeii sale corriendo y la atrapa) Respira, respiran que aun no se acaba y tienes que estar presente y en primera fila ¿okey? XD ¿Quién no ama Hina y Sasuke son tan lindos? :3 Espero que te haya gustado y gracia por leer.

**fran.s: **Hola y gracias por tan hermoso comentario jajaja. Si mis amigos siempre me preguntaban. ¿Estás despierta? Y yo: No, solo hablo dormida XD jaja pero si, una de mis locas fantasías era tener una pijamda con el chico de mis sueños y que me dijera eso pero muy apenas mi mama me deja regresar a casa a las 8 de la tarde XD tu sabes mamis. Jajaja. En fin espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y continúes conmigo.

**jhossietaisho****: **Hola y Bienvenido y gracias por comentar. Jajaj me dio mucha risa sukulemta mi amiga siempre me dice eso XD espero que este capítulo sea te de agrado y continúes conmigo hasta el final :D

**Guest: **Hola y gracias por el beso me llego por correo XD jaja yo también te mando uno y agradecimiento por leer mi historia y decir que te encanto. Y no te preocupes ya habrá más Sasuke, el guapísimo Sasuke XD Yomi! Okey no contrólate Yeii-chan. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado. Bye

**mariii-chan12****: **Hola, quien no querrá tener una pijamada con esos guapuras, hasta me da envidia Hinata XD lo siento, elmo se comió mi brazo y por eso tarde en publicar, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado XD y respecto al chico muy pronto sabrán quien fue. Gracias por comentar e hice que elmo regurgitara mi brazo y así escribir más rápido. Yo que tu regañaría a elmo por lo que me hizo, es un niño malo o lo que sea que sea. XD

**shiro5580****: **Nembre, Shiro! Me hizo reír tus dos comentarios te la bañas fue muy gracioso. Jajaj si pobre de Hina a sufrido mucho y respecto a tu pregunta si se va quedar con uno ahora como dices Sasuke va a la delantera pero los chicos no se van quedar atrás más ahora que Hina los necesita. No te preocupes Hinata es una chica amable por dentro aunque no lo sepa. Jajaj y tus amigos pervertidos, dales un zape, no te preocupes yo seré tu amiga si dios lo permite y tu tambien jajaj XD ntp yo hasta tengo amigos hombres que me cuenta todo y a veces me dejan traumada pero después de la regreso conténtales como me fue en mi periodo XD en fin volviendo al punto. Si planeo que los chicos le hagan algo digo conociéndolos lo harán. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y nos vemos en el siguiente.

**Kislev-sempai****: **¡Ay, no hay nada más bonito que tener amigos así! Yo aun no lloro por graduarme pero sé que lo hare cuando los vea otra vez y se por última vez. :c pero tengo el presentimiento de que los volveré ver. Si, si tiene la actitud de ambas por eso hasta ella misma se confunde, y que se parece a Helga Pataki, ¿por qué? Porque siempre olfateaba las cosas de Arnold XD

**Ciielo Riin****: **Hola y bienvenida y gracias por comentar. Ya se Sasuke es una ternurita y él hace las cosas como él quiere. Ahora la contienda se pone reñida. Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulos haya sido de tu agrado.

BIEN HASTA AQUÍ LLEGUE

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

MIL GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y DARLE CLIC A FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES

LOS AMO

Yeiii-chan se despide


	9. Arranques

**La Cruel Realidad**

**Capitulo 9: Arranques**

.

"_Yo fui uno de ellos, Yo fui uno de ellos, Yo fui uno de ellos, Yo fui uno de ellos, Yo fui uno de ellos, Yo fui uno de ellos, Yo fui uno de ellos, Yo fui uno de ellos, Yo fui uno de ellos, Yo fui uno de ellos"_

.

. – Aun te duele – me musito la enfermera y fue ahí donde de nuevo me desperté de mis pensamientos. La voltee a ver, era una mujer de unos 56 años, su cabello rubio que se tornaba blanquecino estaba atado a una cebolla que colgaba de su cabeza. Sus ojos moca me miraba con preocupación mientras atendía mi mano vendada. Vi como miraba de soslayo a Sasori quien ayudaba a tirar unos algodones ensangrentados. Era el único quien dejo la enfermera quedarse ya que no hizo tanto arguende como los demás inquietos que estaban detrás de esos muros.

Y me refiero a Naruto, Kiba y a Deidara. Los demás chicos fueron a acompañar a Sasuke, Itachi y a Hidan con la directora a quien se le fue llamada por una emergencia – mi emergencia – la cual no dudo ni un segundo en decir "Voy para allá" cuando mencionamos el nombre de Danzo Shimura.

Me di cuenta que me le quede viendo a Sasori de más y en cuanto se dio cuenta me sonrió, acercando un vaso agua – lo cual necesitaba – mi garganta ardía, y a pesar de haberme tragado una buena cantidad de agua con cloro, la sentía seca como un desierto.

. – Gracias – tome el vaso mientras absorbía una buena cantidad, cuando deje de tomar, sentí una terrible punzada en mi mano vendada y como consecuencia deje caer el cuenco de cristal. – L…Lo siento. Mi mano…

. – Está bien, cariño – me dijo la enfermera. – Es normal, debido al tremendo esfuerzo que hiciste por quitar ese azulejo, es normal que te duela esa parte muscular. Ten toma – me extendió unas pastillas – con esto aliviaras el dolor.

Tome las pastillas y sin esperar un vaso de agua, me las trague así. Más sin embargo Sasori se tomo la molestia de traerme otro vaso, se sentó a lado mío y me ayudo a tomar agua, evitando que dejara caer el cuenco de nuevo. – Gracias – le dije mientras me limpiaba la boca.

Hice una mueca de dolor en cuanto roce esa parte, ya que también me habían dado un buen golpe en la quijada pero de seguro con esas pastillas se me pasaría. Por ahora, no podría abrir la boca como antes.

. – Bien, quédate aquí. Iré a buscar a Tsunade. – nos dijo la enfermera mientras salía y cuando salió, sentí la mirada penetrante del sombrío y voltee a verlo. Sus ojos cafés cenizas me miraba con neutralidad.

. – ¿Qué?

. – Estoy enojado – me dijo más sin embargo su rostro no mostraba ese sentimiento.

. – ¿Seguro? – Asintió. Sé que iba sonar muy estúpido preguntarle con lo me paso hace rato, pero aun así lo hice. – ¿Por qué?

. – Por qué no has ido a probarte ese vestido. – Ok. No era lo que me esperaba pero solté una pequeña risa. Era muy difícil saber lo que piensa con esa neutralidad que siempre muestra. – ¿Podrías…podrías ir hoy? – me pregunto con duda en sus ojos. Pensando que tal vez no era el momento – y así lo era – pero tal vez era lo que necesitaba. Después de todo aun no estaba en mis cinco sentidos para ponerme a trabajar.

. – Claro. ¿Por qué no? – Le dedique una sonrisa – Será una buena distracción después de todo – Murmure. Me encanta los vestidos y sus diseño son dignos de probarse y en cierta manera me sentía honrada.

. – ¿Aun te duele? – Me pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano con una de las suyas – sentí calidez – sus manos eran muy blancas como la mía, no, yo era más pálida. Entonces me di cuenta que lo estaba examinando de más – ¡maldición! – aun estaba muy desorientada.

. – No – dije retirando mi mano, la cual se sintió un poco fresca.

. – Hinata – voltee hacia él y me arrepentí. Su rostro estaba centímetros de mí. – Lo que dije en el restaurante, es cierto. – me hice la desentendida. – Me gustas.

¡Mi Dios! ¿Qué está diciendo? – ¡Je, Je! Tu también me agradas – le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me di cuenta que anda en bata y con mi traje de baño. Y de por sí, descalza. – Mi ropa – susurre, pero el pelirrojo me había escuchado levantándose de igual modo.

. – No te preocupes, de seguro Deidara está haciendo algo al respecto – me dijo y entonces escuche unas voces reconocibles acercándose a la enfermería.

. – ¡HINATA! – Grito de emoción Kiba al verme y se lanzo contra mí apretándome con sus fuertes brazos.

. – K…Kiba, no puedo respirar – le dije y de inmediato me soltó, pero de nuevo era cautiva, pero esta vez de cuatro brazos – de los rubios – quienes lloriqueaban falsamente por mi bienestar, pero que daban ternura a la vez. – Chicos, me duele – les dije y me soltaron, me sonrieron y en su rostro mostraba mucha ansiedad.

. – Ten, te trajimos tu ropa – Deidara me extendió mis dos mochilas y me puse nerviosa por si abrieron el maletín y se dieron cuenta que tengo un arma dentro. Más sin embargo quise preguntar como los dejaron pasar a los vestidores de mujeres.

. – Emm... Hinata, hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo – Hablo Naruto mientras se rascaba incómodamente la cabeza. Voltee hacia la puerta de la enfermería y vi como salía Karin con los ojos hinchados y su nariz roja. Parecía que le había dado gripe. – Bueno, ya se conocen y por si no lo sabías, es mi prima.

. – ¿Enserio? – dije sorprendida. No lo sabía.

. – Ella tiene algo que decirte – me dijo mientras señalaba a sus amigos a que salieran y me dejaran a solas con la pelirroja, quien debes en cuando se limpiaba la cara con la manga de su blusa.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta, el silencio inundo el cuarto. – ¿Te importa? – le dije mientras señalaba mi ropa y me iba detrás de unas cortinas.

. – No, adelante. – Me dijo – Hinata… yo tengo algo que decirte…

. – Te escucho – le dije mientras me quitaba el traje de baño y vi como tenía unas gotas de sangre.

. – Te debo una di…disculpa – deje de cambiarme y le puse atención, mi silencio fue interpretado para que siguiera y así lo entendió. – Fue Danzo quien me pidió que hicieron un escándalo una vez que termináramos las clases de natación. – Mis labios se abrieron un poco debido a la sorpresa – Me dijo exactamente que pasando 5 minutos, debía hacer algo para hacer que la maestra fuera a los vestidores. – Salí de la cortina ya vestida, mi presencia la puso más nerviosa. - M…Me… me propuso unos puntos extras en su materia y ¡Créeme, los necesitaba! ¡Pero yo no quería que nada de esto pasara! ¡Yo solo…!

. – Tranquila, Karin – la calme. Tenía que saber más – ¿Qué paso después? ¿Qué más te dijo?

". – Me dijo que cuando saliera de la piscina, empujara los salvavidas. Lo hice, pero no paso nada y no le di importancia y cuando llegue a la puerta de los vestidores vi como estos se caían y tú te ofrecías a recogerlos, entonces después empecen a mirar mi reloj y en cuanto pasaron los 5 minutos hice lo que me pidió. Empecen a pelear con Kin por cosas sin sentido, llego la maestra y nos trato de separar. No supe cuanto tiempo tenía que seguir con el juego, pero… pero escuchamos la detonación y todas nos alertamos… – Karin empezó a gimotear y a secarse las lagrimas – Sentí muy feo ya que se escuchaba desde a fuera, en la piscina ¡y tú estabas ahí! Quise salir, pero más detonaciones se escuchaban y la maestra nos hizo agacharnos. Todo se silencio y después escuchamos gritos.

Mi mirada se había quedado como piedra por todo lo que decía Karin, eso quería decir que Danzo lo tenía muy bien planeado. El sabia muy bien que yo siempre era la última en salir y que no permitía que ningún alumno se quedara en la alberca al menos que estuviera con un maestro responsable. ¡El me espiaba e idealizo una idea para quedarnos a solas!

"– La maestra salió y nos aviso que evacuáramos el lugar inmediatamente, entonces en cuanto terminamos pude divisar todo un desastre en la piscina y como había sangre en el agua. – Me dijo mientras sin espéramelo se lanzo a abrazarme. – ¡Lo siento tanto! ¡Yo no sabía! ¡Por favor, créeme! ¡Lo siento tanto! – nunca en mi vida había sentido lastima por alguien, pero ahora Karin era la que más me daba pena. Ella suele ser grosera, hipócrita, enojada, y verla así, tan destrozada y arruinada por la culpabilidad de sus propias decisiones, me daba pesar. Sin pensarlo, le empecen a caricia el cabello a pesar de ser un poco más alta que yo – lloriqueo más – más sin embargo continúe con el acto.

. – Está bien, Karin. Ya paso. – le dije, lo mismo que solía decirme mi madre. – Estaré bien. – le asegure, un poco dudosa. – Naruto, te regaño ¿verdad? – le pregunte y se separo de mi mientras se limpiaba la cara, después asintió.

. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

. – No es por nada, pero venias muy regañada – le dije divertida y esperaba que no me lo tomara para mal, pero me sentí aliviada cuando soltó una pequeña risita.

. – Si, Naruto da miedo cuando se enoja. El es mi única familia – me dijo con melancolía. – Me sentiría muy mal si un día llegara a decepcionarlo. – Me contó – El es un estúpido o se hace, pero siempre se preocupa por los demás. Especialmente por ti – me expreso – Sabes que te quiere mucho ¿Verdad? – Asentí apenada. – Todos ellos… te miran con ojos muy especiales. Me preguntó ¿Por qué?

. – Tal vez porque fui la única que los puso en su lugar – Dije con tono gracioso y Karin sonrió.

. – Si, ellos siempre han sido muy especiales, incluso cuando viene a la casa, nunca me prestan atención pero contigo…todo es diferente. – me dijo con pena. – Tal vez por eso te odio y te tengo mucha envidia– me apene por eso. Me lo dijo tan directo.

Y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo – Lo digo en buen plan – aclaro y yo solo asentí. – Bueno, eso era todo. Tsunade-sama aun tiene algo que mostrarte – me comento y su rostro se torno serio y supuse que ella sabía algo que yo ignoraba.

En cuanto salí de la enfermería, Shikamaru se encontraba con los rubios, Kiba y Sasori, hablando tranquilamente, en cuanto me diviso, se acerco a mí y puso su mano en uno de mis hombros. – Tsunade no quería mostrártelo, pero creo que sería muy grosero si no te lo enseñamos. – me dijo con su tranquila voz y empezamos a caminar hacia la sala de maestros que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

Al llegar al pasillo, pude ver a la policía de casos especiales y entre ellos pude reconocer a Yamato. Como un infiltrado. Sai y Gaara esperaba desde afuera y en cuanto me vieron, sonrieron para mí, queriendo tranquilizarme.

. – Señorita Hyuga, ¿Cómo se encuentra? – me hablo Yamato saludándome con la mano, la cual correspondí.

. – Bien, ¿Qué sucede?

. – Mi nombre es Yamato y estoy a cargo de este incidente. Solo le hare unas preguntas – me dijo más sin embargo mi mirada se enfocaba dentro de la sala donde se encontraba Tsunade hablando con Sasuke, Hidan, Itachi.

. – ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que conoce a Danzo Shimura? – me pregunto y lo mire feo. Odio el protocolo de los policías. El hombre me sonrió con su cara diciéndome: "Sígueme la corriente"

. – Desde que entre a la preparatoria. Hace un año.

. – ¿Ha hablado con él alguna vez?

. – No

. – ¿Hubo una ocasión en la que llego a encontrase con él a solas?

Me puse a recordar – Una vez – dije al momento de acordarme de un suceso – Mi primer día de clases, llegue tarde y trómpese con él. Y lo ayude a levantarse mientras le pedía disculpas.

. – ¿Llego a pensar que Danzo la espiaba? – Preguntó Yamato y su rostro se torno serio.

. – No

Entonces me señalo que lo siguiera dentro del aula donde Tsunade me esperaba con los brazos cruzados y su mirada mostraba seriedad. Sasuke y los demás ya me esperaban desde afuera.

. – Por aquí – me señalaron el escritorio de Danzo – Encontramos esto en uno de sus cajones. – me dijo Yamato mientras me mostraba un sobre blanco arrugado y lleno de orificios. En cuanto la abrió, esparció varias fotos y en cuanto las vi, quise vomitar.

. – No… – musite con voz ahogada. ¡No es cierto! Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar del enojo y de repugnancia. ¡Eran fotos mías! ¡Fotos! ¡Asquerosas fotos de mí, cambiándome, peinándome, entrando a la escuela! ¡Incluso en el salón! ¡¿Cómo mierdas llego a tomarlas sin darme cuenta?!

¡Me siento tan patética! ¡¿Por qué diablos no me di cuenta?!

. – Lo siento… – apreté los puños en un intento de controlarme, mi cuerpo y mi mente quería tomar esas mugres imágenes e ir a quemarlas. – Ya me quiero ir – dije al momento que ladeaba la mirada.

. – Hinata – me hablo Tsunade – No te preocupes, Danzo pagara. Te lo aseguro. – me puso un mano en uno de mis hombros y acerco sus labios a mi oído – Así que no hagas nada estúpido – me susurro y apreté los puños.

. – Bien – dije secamente.

. – Ve a casa. – me dijo. – Tsubaki te espera.

¡No quiero ir a casa! Ya que si lo hago, estoy segura que tomaría un cuchillo y iría tras de Danzo en este preciso instante – toque mi cabeza – Tenia que calmarme, aun tengo otras cosas que arreglar. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Cómo me duele la cabeza?!

Entonces voltee hacia los chicos quienes me esperaban en el pasillo – inquietos y ansiosos – más mi vista se dirigió hacia cierto pelirrojo, quien hablaba por teléfono.

¡Cierto! ¡Tengo una cita con él! O una salida, si suena mejor. Una salida de amigos. Me amarre bien las mochilas y salí de la sala de maestros como si me corretearan. – Nos vamos – le dije a Sasori y me contesto todo el mundo menos él.

. – ¡¿Qué?!

. – Oigan, oigan, ¿de qué nos perdimos? – hablo Kiba perturbado por lo que acabo de decir.

. – No es de su incumbencia. ¡Vámonos! – agarre del brazo del único involucrado.

. – ¡Ey, no! ¡Nadie nos dijo que había fila para una cita contigo! – bravo Hidan disque poniendo un alto a los griteríos, ignorando que los policías metiches estuvieran escuchando. – Entonces yo me proclamo ¡El segundo! – el peliblanco levanto la mano. Y los gritos volvieron.

. – ¡¿Qué?! – ahora que mierdas estaba pasando. – ¡No tengo una cita! Solo vamos a…

. – Yo el tercero

. –Yo el cuarto

Así continuaron discutiendo, menos Shikamaru, Sasuke y Gaara que se mantenía al margen de todo esto. Entretanto Sasori y yo suspiramos al mismo tiempo por la mini guerra que veíamos, Itachi peleaba con Hidan, los rubios peleaban, Kiba le gritaba a todo el mundo, y todos ignoraban a Sai, quien sonreía y parloteaba: "A mí también me gustaría, yo también quiero y blablabla"

. – El carro ya llegó – me susurro Sasori al oído y sentí un cosquilleo.

. – Gracias a Dios – dije mientras testeaba a Ren y le decía que no me recogiera. – Vámonos – le dije y dirigí mi última mirada hacia los demás que seguían peleando y al final, a los más tranquilos solo le levante la mano en señal de adiós.

Me di cuenta que la ropa de Sasuke estaba un poco rasgada y desordenada, aun no le había dado las gracias, ni a Itachi ni a Hidan. ¡Mierda! Yo no soy buena en esto, no con mucha gente viéndome y escuchándome. – Oigan – les hable y se detuvo la pelea por un instante. Me acerque hacia Hidan e Itachi – Gracias – ¡Lo dije! Mire a Sasuke – Por todo. Les debo una – les dije a los tres.

Y se lo tomaron muy enserio.

. – Entonces págame. – Me dijo el miserable de Itachi – ¡Ten una cita conmigo y cuentas saldada!

. – ¡Ey, no! ¡Si no fuera por mi cámara, ella no estaría a salvo! ¡Así que yo primero! – Grito Hidan como todo un patrón.

. – ¡¿Cuál cámara?! – dije indignada. – ¡Oh, ya entiendo! – Si no fuera por esa cámara, probablemente yo estaría en manos de Danzo y de solo pensarlo mi cuerpo se erizo. Mire a Hidan y estaba un poco nervioso más sin embargo, – Lo dejare pasar, solo por esta vez – le dije mientras le apuntaba con mi dedo índice.

Mi vista se dirigió hacia cierto azabache, que se acercaba hacia mí – ¿Estarás bien? – me preguntó y era la primera vez que él y yo hablábamos enfrente de todos. Sin darme cuenta, vi como sobaba uno de mis brazos. Tan suave y delicado. Su mirada azabache mostraba preocupación y alteración. Como si temiera algo.

. – Estaré bien – le dije mientras tomaba su mano que se encontraba acariciando mi brazo y luego mire a todos y le dedique una sonrisa – Créanme – era la primera vez que hacia esto. O más bien era la primera vez que tenia a diez chicos realmente preocupados por mí. – Solo quiero distraerme, y lo siento, Sasori se adelanto – dije con burla para hacer que los rubios hicieran muecas de berrinches. – Tal vez después salgamos todos

. – ¡¿Hablas enserio?! – Exclamó Deidara con energía y jubilo. Al recibió mi asentimiento, chillo de alegría y luego miro a Sasori – De esta no te salvas – le amenazo.

. – Me da igual. Ya vámonos – me dijo mientras metía sus manos a sus bolsillos. – Más vale que no nos sigan o si no les echare los perros.

. – Ya oyeron. Hoy le toca a Sasori – me burle. Pero, porque todo lo que decía se lo tomaban muy enserio ya que empezaron a discutir de quién sería el siguiente. Ladee los ojos y me di cuenta que el único que seguía inconforme era el Uchiha menor, no ser porque su mirada mostraba intranquilidad al verme ir.

Entonces sus labios se movieron y solo pude descifrar un: "No te vayas"

.

.

.

.

. – ¡Wow! Tu casa es hermosa – le dije una vez que salimos del automóvil y ante mí estaba una hermosa casa de dos piso, decorada al estilo antiguo, con ladrillos y paredes de mármol. Tenía muchas ventanas y arcos en cada uno de ellas con un pequeño balcón. Y como era de esperarse la seguridad era máxima.

. – Sasori ya llegaste – La puerta se abrió y de ella salió una simpática ancianita. Vestía un vestido blanco holgado y tenía cierta parte del cabello suelto y la otra parte amarrada en una cebolla. Pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue que nos recibiera con una marioneta que ella misma manejaba.

. – Abuela Chiyo. Ella es Hyuga Hinata, vino de visita – me presento el pelirrojo mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada.

. – Buenas tardes. – Salude.

. - ¡Oh, Sasori! ¡Es la segunda vez que traes a una chica! ¡Y no es el homosexual de tu amigo! – Comentó burlesca la abuela Chiyo. Mire divertida al pelirrojo ya que se había avergonzado.

. – Abuela, ella vino a probarse uno de los vestidos – aclaro mientras me tomaba de la mano y me dejaba entra a su elegante casa.

. – Ya veo, así que ella será tu pareja en el baile. – dijo la alegre anciana mientras jugaba con su peculiar marioneta.

. – ¡¿Qué?!

. – Ya te dije que no iré – Hablo antes. Su mirada mostraba remordimiento.

. – Pero los Haruno siempre han sido muy buenos amigos con nosotros, vamos Sasori, es el cumple años de Saku…

"Haruno"

. – ¡Ya te dije que no voy a ir! – el grito de Sasori me espanto tanto que salte un poco de mi lugar, nunca me espere esto, ya que normalmente el siempre mostraba una cara de seriedad. Me tomo de la mano y me jalo hasta un pasillo donde me introdujo a un oscuro aposento.

. – S…Sasori – mencione su nombre ya que había cerrado la puerta con tanta rudeza y no había prendido la luz. – ¿Sasori?

. – Lo siento… – Pronuncio con voz ausente. Ya me está poniendo nerviosa. – Aguarda, no quiero que veas mi cara. – dijo y solo asentí como si realmente me viera. Hubo un momento de silencio, que podría decirle, era muy obvio que no quería mostrarme esta faceta ante mí, lo comprendía totalmente. No quería mostrarse vulnerable, supongo que protocolo de hombres.

Deje soltar un suspiro y empecen a jugar con mis dedos, hace mucho tiempo que no hacia eso, era como un tic que tenía cuando esperaba a que ocurriese algo. Fue en ese entonces que sentí "ese" algo en mis piernas. – ¿Qué fue eso?

. – ¿Qué?

. – ¡Ay, eso! – Grite y me fui hacia adelante del susto. – Algo rozo mis talones… ¡Ay! – definidamente era algo, los pelitos de mi piel se erizaron ya que empecen a imaginar un posible insecto trepándose en mis piernas. – ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Sasori, prende la maldita luz! – Grite y volví a saltar cuando sentí de nuevo – lo que fuera que sea – ¡Santo cielos! ¡Ruego que no sea una maldita cucaracha! Volví a grita cuando sentí un ligero mordisco. – ¡Ay, me mordió! ¡Sasori! – sin pensarlo me abalance sobre el pelirrojo y prácticamente estaba colgada de su cuello, preparándome para saltar por si era necesario.

. – ¡Tranquila! Tengo que…

. – ¡Ah! – Lo sentí de nuevo, ¡No, ya me quiero ir!

. – ¡Hinata! ¡Aaah!

Sentí los brazos de Sasori en mi cintura al caer ambos hacia el suelo, pero mi mente me decía: "¡Ponte de pie, Ponte de pie!" "¡Esa cosa sigue en el suelo!"

. – ¡¿Sasori?!

. – ¡Meow!

¡Ah, caray! Eso era… – ¿Un gato?

. – ¡Meow! – ¡Ah! ¡Endemoniado gato!, me dio un gran susto.

Entonces me di cuenta que aun seguía en el suelo encima de Sasori. ¡Ups! ¡Demonios! ¿Por mi culpa ahora el pobre estaba tirado en el suelo?

. – Sasori, ¿Estás bien?

. – ¡Hkmm!

¿Qué fue eso?

. – ¡Kyaajajajajajajaja! – ¡Se está riendo! ¿Por qué?

. – ¡Em! ¡¿Sasori?! ¿Qué tienes? – Hasta da miedo, el chico reía y reía y parecía nunca terminar, pero ¿Cuál fue el chiste?

. – ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ja, ja! – dijo.

Como aun estábamos a oscuras. No entendía la razón de su alegría desprendida. – De verdad que eres muy interesante, Hyuga Hinata. – me dijo mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. Y solo se escucho un ligero "clic" y la luz reino la habitación. Cerré lo ojos por la repentina iluminación y cuando los abrí me di cuenta de la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba los labios del pelirrojo. Era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír de esa manera y al parecer era yo la causa de su gracia, pero sigo sin entender nada.

. – ¿Qué hice?

. – Aparentas ser muy fuerte por dentro y por fuera. Y te da miedo las cosas que se arrastran – se me empezó a carcajear de nuevo.

. – Pues, discúlpame. Para tu información sigo siendo una persona – le dije ofendida. Sentí mis mejillas calientes al ver que en realidad se burlaba de mí. – Dime algo, ¿C…cómo me ves realmente? – Sentí la necesidad de preguntar eso, de la nada me embargo un deseo de curiosidad de saber cómo me ven ellos por fuera.

. – ¿Cómo? – Se puso una mano en la barbilla. – Como te de lo digo… – se volteo hacia mí y deje que una de sus manos me recogiera un mechón suelto. – Eres verdaderamente hermosa, segura de ti misma y no temes de decir lo que realmente piensas. – me dijo con voz cálida. Era la primera vez que me decían eso. – Y no sé porque pienso que detrás de toda esa rudeza, hay una niña muy solitaria. – ese comentario que dijo no me hizo gracia, así que aleje esa mano que antes jugaba con ese mechón. – Lo siento, fue muy inapropiado.

. – No, está bien…

. – ¡Meow! – ese llamado, hizo que dirigiera mis ojos hacia cierta cosa peluda amarilla que se restregaba en mis pies. – ¡Meow!

. – Hola, hermoso – le dije al gato mientras me agachaba y lo acariciaba. – ¿Cómo te llamas? – Hablándole a un gato, como si realmente me contestara.

. – Se llama gato – me contesto el pelirrojo y voltee a verlo para ver si era enserio. – Es cierto. Deidara y a mí nunca se nos ocurrió un nombre. Y así se quedo.

. – ¿Deidara y tu lo encontraron? – pregunte mientras me ofrecía asiento en un cómodo sillón de color blanco.

. – Si, pero me lo quede yo ya que Deidara es alérgico a los gatos – Me senté un poco retirada de él, y vi agarraba unas llaves que se encontraba en la mesa y sé le quedo viendo por unos segundos.

. – ¿Estás bien?

.- Si, es solo que… eres la segunda persona a quien le muestro esto – me ofreció su mano para volver a levantarme. Y como mi curiosidad ganaba, acepte esa mano.

. – ¿Quién fue el primero? ¿Deidara? – Pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia otra puerta de madera con bordes.

No me contesto.

Adentro la llave y abrió, se adentro un poco y solo escuche el "clic", cuando las luces iluminaron otro cuarto mediano pero repleto de vestidos, ropa y conjunto de zapatos, verdaderamente hermoso y lujoso.

. – ¡Dios! – fue tanta mi maravilla que me adentre sin permiso, mis dedos estaban deseosos de tocar la tela y ver que había detrás de esos maniquís y cajones.

. – ¿Te gusta? – me pregunto y voltee a verlo con cara de incredulidad, ¿Qué acaso mi ojos saltones, no le dicen nada?

. – Es realmente hermoso, tienes un bello talento. De verías mostrárselo al mundo – le anime. Estoy segura que todo diseñador famoso querrá tener a Sasori como un afiliado.

. – ¿De verdad lo crees?

. – Claro, sería un desperdicio – le dije mientras sacaba un gancho con una blusa negra de encaje. – Creo que nunca me iría de tu tienda. – Le dije mientras soltaba una ligera risa y logre que se le contagiara. – Tienes el toque del estilo que me gusta – le dije mientras curioseaba otros vestidos.

Mis ojos miraban con detalle todo ese don impregnado en esa ropa, y por alguna razón sentí mucha envidia y tristeza a la vez; envidia, porque yo no tenía ese talento artístico y triste porque sabía muy bien que los padres de Sasori no se daban cuenta del hermoso talento que tenía su único hijo. Era verdaderamente triste que los mismo padres no se dé cuenta lo lejos que pueden llegar sus hijos y como temen que puedan fracasar los encadenan a destinos que difícilmente puedes romper.

. – Hinata – el susurro de Sasori me estremeció, al igual cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí, lo sentí olfatear mi cuello y sentí un cosquilleo. Hice un leve forcejeo pero solo me apretó más, temiendo alejarlo. Y así lo quería, pero mi cuerpo no se movía. ¿Por qué mierdas no me movía?

. – S…Sasori

. – Lo siento. Pero siempre quise hacer esto – me dijo. – Creo que todos – ¿Cómo que todos? ¿Los chicos? – Pruébatelo – se alejo y me hizo voltear hacia un maniquí donde estaba ese hermoso vestido azul con los toques morados.

. – No te pases – me acerque y mis dedos quisieron tocar esa tela tan suave. – Es precioso… – Sasori se acerco con unos tacones de color azul y desprendió el vestido de strapless.

. – El vestidor está del otro lado. – Me indico mientras me daba el vestido y me entregaba los tacones.

Me dirigí hacia el vestidor – que era muy espacioso – y cerré las cortinas. Puse el vestido y los tacones en una mesita de cristal. Y me sentí muy nerviosa al quitarme mi uniforme, sabiendo que alguien me esperaba afuera, me sentí incomoda. Sentí un hormigueo recorrer toda mi piel, era como si esperara algo con ansias, pero no sabía que era. Cuando termine en ropa interior me mire al espejo y me di cuenta que aun tenía unas cicatrices en mis rodillas – que no son visibles a simple vista – creo que uno tenía que acercarse demasiado para contemplarlas. Una cicatriz con lleva un recuerdo y una historia. Vi otra en mi panza, era la que más odiaba, aun era muy visible. Si los chicos llegasen a verla, andaría detrás de mí, preguntando como todo unos investigadores.

. – ¿Cómo te quedo? – escuche la voz de Sasori y me mire de nuevo en el espejo, el vestido era encantador, yo no. Parecía un zombi, mi piel pálida casi translucida. Era un saco de harina con un vestido azul, uno muy hermoso. – Quiero verte.

. – N…No

. – ¿Cómo que no? Es mi vestido. ¡Quiero verlo! – me subió la voz pero no iba dejar que me viera así, se burlaría. Estoy segura.

. – ¡Pues ahorita se lo pongo al maniquí y lo podrás ver!

. – Hyuga Hinata, no me hagas entrar en el vestidor. ¡O sales o entro! Tú decides. – me regaño como si me tratara de una niña, pero la amenaza no me gusto para nada, uno nunca sabe sus intenciones. ¡Maldición! Parezco una de esas chicas hormonales que se sonrojan por todo. – ¡Hinata! ¡1! ….

. – ¡Ya voy! – No quiero que cuente. Suspire varias veces y me vi en el espejo, mis mejillas estaban rojas, no me gusta. ¡Lo odio! Me recuerda a mi niñez.

. – ¡2! – Grito Sasori impacientado. – No me hagas decir el…

No lo deje terminar en cuanto abrí las cortinas de golpe, me negué a verlo a los ojos, no quería mostrarle mi rostro sonrojado, pero ese maldito silencio que reinaba en la habitación me estaba sacando de quicio. ¡¿Por qué no dice nada?! ¡Tan mal me veo! – ¿Y? – Dije y solo vi como sus zapatos oscuros se acercaban – me estremecí – al tenerlo en frente, más sin embargo mi mirada seguía viendo el piso, y me di cuenta de lo pendeja que fui al venir sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¡Dios! ¿Esto es lo que llaman tener mariposas en el estomago? Se siente raro. No me gusta. Ahora entiendo porque Sasuke me dijo que no fuera, temía algo de esto. Por eso los chicos andan en grupos, porque algo así pasaría si llegara a quedarme a solas con uno de ellos. – Creo que es hora de irme – murmure.

. – No – las manos de Sasori se apresuraron a tomar mis manos y evitar que me alejara. – Déjame contemplarte…solo un poco más. – Me dijo y sentí más hormigueo. Mi cuerpo no se mueve. ¿Por qué no se mueve?

. – Sasori…yo quiero irme a casa – le dije. Ya no quiero esto. No, no, no quiero. – Por favor… – ¡mierda! Mi cuerpo tiembla, tiembla. ¿Por qué?

. – Está bien. – sus manos me soltaron. Y me dirigí de nuevo hacia los vestidores, avergonzada.

. – Lo siento.

. – No te preocupes, se lo que se siente – Me comentó. ¿Cómo podría el saberlo? – También temo mucho volver amar a una persona. – ¿Qué? – Pero ya estás aquí… – Las cortinas se abrieron de nuevo y mis ojos vieron con tristeza al ver la pena en el rostro de Sasori, ¿Por qué estaba así? Se acerco a mí y uno dudo ni un segundo en acercarse y acorralarme entre la pared. – Dime Hinata, ¿Crees que si vuelvo amar, seré capaza de olvidar a esa persona? – me preguntó con voz angustiada. Parecía como si lo estuviera matando por dentro. – Ella fue la primera a quien le enseñe esto, y termine hiriéndola. – Tomo mi rostro con sus manos pálidas – Por favor, no me odies – Busco mis labios y se acerco poco a poco, llego a rosarlos pero no lo profundizo. Mis ojos ni sus ojos se cerraron por el contacto, no es lo que recuerdo de un beso. Este se sentía tan vacio, lleno de angustia y que solo busca satisfacerse de otros.

Sin molestarme por la estupidez que hizo, lo aleje con mis manos – Pero no es a mi quien a la que quieres, ¿verdad? – Le dije y solo su triste rostro asintió. – ¿Y qué te detiene? No pierdes nada con ir y decirle lo que piensas, si ella se niega insiste y si escucha y no te perdona, por lo menos ya tienes una amiga para que te desahogues. – Sin pensarlo lo abrace y él lo acepto apretándome más.

. – Fue como besar a mi hermana – me reí por el comentario. – Gracias Hinata, te queda bien el vestido, pero ahora… tengo que ir a cierto lugar – separo el abrazo y me tendió un beso en mi mejilla derecha.

Y como si no existiera más, se fue corriendo hacia lo que yo supongo a la casa de los Haruno's. La abuela Chiyo se quedo perpleja por la repentina huida de su nieto, dejándome como una planta en una casa ajena. Pero ella sabía que algo así pasaría, y al final termine yéndome a mi casa.

. – Visítanos de nuevo – me dijo Chiyo quien sostenía mis manos con tanto cariño. – Y Gracias por ser amiga de Sasori, no sé qué paso allá adentro pero hiciste algo que nunca pude hacer. – Me miro con nostalgia – Lo hiciste recapacitar.

Solo sonreír, no sé si realmente hice eso, solo le dije lo que yo pude haber hecho si yo estuviera en su lugar y eso que no se qué paso entre los Haruno's y él. Pero me alegro poder ayudarle a sacarle un poco de su angustia.

.

.

.

Llegue a mi casa y Tsubaki no tardo en lanzarse a mí, estrujándome con sus brazos. Me costó mucho trabajo calmarla en cuanto vio mi mano y mi quijada vendada, sus comentario e insultos hacia el cabrón de Danzo no paró hasta que llegó Ren, quien se mostro como su hermana.

. – Señorita, vengo de la casa de los Uchihas. La señorita Hanabi acaba de llegar. – Me informo mi chofer y yo solo suspire aliviada de ver que mi hermana había llegado sana y a salvo.

. – Por cierto. Kakashi le envía esto – Tsubaki se acerco con un sombre amarillo. – Me dijo que tal vez le podría interesar. Que si aceptas no dude en comunicarse con él. – Tome el sombre y de inmediato lo abrí, pude esperar cualquier cosa, menos eso cuando termine de leerlo.

. – Debe ser una broma.

Tenía que serlo, pero cuando lo llame solo me lo confirmo con su típica voz.

. – Pero y si me descubren – Lo pronuncie con angustia.

". – Pues eso ya depende de ti. No es obligatorio, solo te lo hice saber." – Hubo un momento de silencio. "– "¿Qué decides?"

. – Lo quiero. Si con esto puedo cuidar de mi hermana los fines de semana está bien. – Le dije mientras releía lo que más me interesaba:

**Unidad de infiltración**

**Sirvienta personal de Hyuga Hanabi alias Hanako Uchiha. **

**Días: Fines de semana. (Viernes-domingo)**

**Tiempo: Completo **

**Finalidad: Protección y servicio secreto.**

". – ¿Estás segura? No tendrás tiempo de descansar…"

. – Eso es lo de menos, hasta que no atrape a ese hijo de perra. No creo poder dormir. – Mi ira volvió a crecer, aun estaba en riesgo, yo, mi familia y mis amigos, se que será agotador, pero seré yo quien lo encuentre y cuando lo haga, yo misma me encargare de asesinarlo.

". – Como desees. Tsubaki ya tiene tu disfraz, empiezas esta noche." – Me puntualizo cuando finalizo la llamada y termine volteando hacia mi nana quien traía unas maletas de color morado.

. – Bueno Hinata, es hora de arreglarse. – Se acerco Tsubaki mientras abría un estuche con maquillaje. – La verán a las 9:00 de la noche. Y podrá ver a su hermana.

Estaba más que ansiosa, tendré la posibilidad de ver a mi hermana y cuidar de ella aunque sea solo tres días, pero lo que más me preocupa es el de toparme con los hermanos Uchihas, si ellos llegaran descubrirme, echaría a perder todo. Mi nana dijo que usaría un poco de cosméticos para tapar el golpe de la quijada. Gracias a Dios la herida no cubría mucho, sería fácil ocultarlo.

Durante mi transformación, mi nana me comento de todos los mensajes de voz que me habían enviado Naruto, Kiba, Hidan y Deidara, preguntándose: ¿Qué como estaba? ¿Por qué saliste con Sasori? – La cual Tsubaki quiso detalles, pero no se los di – Los mensajes seguían mientras sentía como mi nana me recogía el cabello, el ultimo de Deidara me hizo reír, porque se escucho como alguien lo regañaba. Pero eran las misma preguntas del porque esto y porque aquello. Dios mío, pasa algo y todo el alboroto que hacen, pero… era muy lindo de su parte. No sé por qué, pero mi rencor paso a hacer algo como maternal, tenía un deber y mi deber era protegerlos, no ellos a mí.

"No te vayas"

¡Ay, demonios! ¿Por qué recordé eso? – Mire mis uñas para distraerme, pero no funciono. – Se sentía muy extraño entablar una plática con él, era como hablar con un animal salvaje, le hablo y solo contesta con silencio y movimientos. Pero lo más extraño es que llego hablar con él cuando algo malo llega a pasarme, de alguna manera a él le preocupó.

. – ¡Listo! ¡Te ves divina e irreconocible! – El grito de mi nana me trajo al presente mientras me extendía un espejo de mano para verme. Lo tome y me quede impactada por el gran trabajo de Tsubaki, llevaba una peluca de cabellos cortos de color naranja oscuro, que hacia resaltar mis pupilentes de un color verde pasto, pero que eran cubiertos por unos lentes falsos. Al terminar de verme me puse el traje de sirviente al estilo francés, con su delantal blanco y su Katyusha – que era el lazo en la cabeza – el largo del vestido me llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y mis piernas estaba siendo calentadas por unas medias de color negro, con una zapatillas de tacón bajo y unos guantes blancos para ocultar mi mano vendada.

. – Bien

. – Tenga… – mientras partía, Tsubaki me entrego una nueva identificación, hecha por Kakashi. – Su nombre será Sayaka Ueda y tiene 25 años, y la recibirá la anciana Miko, la encargada de las recién llegadas.

. – Ok – Tome las identificaciones y me las guarde en uno de los estuches que tenía en las piernas, junto con una par de navajas. – Me voy, cuida de mi padre, cualquier cosa, llámame – Le ordene mientras me despedía.

. – Cuídese mucho, señorita. – Me abrazo y me acompaño hasta el carro donde Ren me esperaba, me adentre y le dije un "Nos vemos" a Tsubaki.

Mientras el carro arrancaba me puse en contacto con Kakashi por medio de la computadora, el cual me informaba que todos los ANBUS estaban en posición y cuidando el perímetro. Hasta ahora no hay movimiento alguno.

. – Ya llegamos – El carro dio vuelta para llegar a la parte trasera donde recibían al personal, en cuanto llegamos unos guardias armados pidieron identificación, Ren les mostro el pase y nos dejaron entrar, vi como una puerta del patio se abría y con la contra luz de la casa, pude divisar una persona con postura elegante esperándome; en cuanto Ren se estaciono, abrí la puerta y pude ver al que supuestamente seria la anciana Miko.

. – Buenas noches, la estaba esperando. Puntal, eso me gusta. – la aguda voz de Miko irrito mis oídos, hablaba como todo un militar con cierta elegancia.

.- Sayaka Ueda. – Me presente mientras seguía a la anciana Miko para adéntranos a la casa y al final solo escuche el motor rugiendo del carro de Ren.

Caminamos por unos pasillos que nos llevaron a la cocina donde había sirvientas y cocineros limpiando el lugar. Mientras me daba un mini tour la anciana Miko, me concentre en verla, tenía un aire muy familiar, su cabello era de un color plateado, era un poco alta y sus ojos negros afilados podían matar a alguien con una sola mirada. Caminaba con elegancia y sus brazos se movían rítmicamente mientras señala ciertos lugares y cuartos de la enorme morada.

. – Usted estará a cargo de la señorita Hanako Uchiha, pero recuerde que los amos también tienen autoridad, si le piden algo, lo hará sin renegar. ¿Entendido?

. – Sí – Llegamos a la sala común, a mi derecha estaba la gran entrada de la casa y a mi izquierda estaba una enorme escalera de madera cubierta con una alfombra de color rojo. Aunque llevaba un buen disfraz no pude sentirme cohibida al ver a la señora Mikoto hablando con su hijo mayor, y me sentí peor cuando nos voltearon a ver.

. – ¡Oh, Miko! – Llamo con júbilo la madre de los Uchiha. - ¡Gracias por esa cena, estuvo estupenda! – la señora de la casa bajo dando ligeros brinquitos. – ¡Oh, es la recién llegada! – Me volteo a ver y sentí que me trataba como una prima, ya que me saludo como si solo fuera de visita. – ¡Bienvenida, yo soy Mikoto Uchiha!

Mire de soslayo a la anciana Miko para ver si era correcto presentarme y solo asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. – Soy Sayaka Ueda, ha su servicio. – me incline despacio como Tsubaki me enseño. Pero solo recibí un golpeteo de confianza en mi hombro.

. – ¡Owo! ¡Eres tan educada!

. – Mikoto-sama – la reprendió la anciana Miko.

. – ¡Ja, lo siento! – enserio parecía una niña regañada, ya no sabía quién era la manda más de la casa.

. – Madre, ya me voy – la voz de Itachi me hizo voltear a verlo, tenía una cara de lo más aburrido, me irrite cuando me volteo a ver por unos segundos – me miro feo – se dio la vuelta y se fue.

. – Claro Itachi, que descanses. – Dijo la animada voz de Mikoto mientras le mandaba un beso. – Sayaka, él mi hijo mayor, Itachi. Si te hace algo, no dudes en decírmelo. – me comentó con toda confianza. Pero no entendí a lo que se refería. ¿Cómo que si me hace algo? – Bueno, siéntete cómoda, Miko te enseñara el resto. Nos vemos. – y la señora de la casa se fue a quien sabe donde por un extenso pasillo.

. – Te acostumbraras. – me dijo Miko mientras me señalaba que la siguiera. Subimos la escalera y ahora si sentí ansias, ya que me mostraría el cuarto de Hanabi. Pero me paralice cuando Miko y yo nos detuvimos por lo que estaba enfrente de nuestros ojos.

. – ¡Itachi-sama! ¡Que le he dicho sobre salir en toalla por la casa! Fugaku-sama se enojara. – la reprenda que le dio Miko, me hizo voltear hacia otro lado, ¿Qué le pasa?

. – ¿Qué? Olvide mi ropa interior. Además él ni siquiera está aquí. – el muy descarado me sonrió mientras pasaba de largo.

. – ¡Itachi! ¿Qué hace tu ropa sucia en mi cama? – ¡Oh-Oh! ¡Oh, no! el otro mini clon salió. Me vio con indiferencia y me obligo a tomar la asquerosa ropa interior de Itachi. ¡Kya! ¡Quiero matarlo! Pero esto con llevaba ser una jodida sirvienta. – Deshágase de…esto. –me ordeno.

. – Como ordene – dije entusiasmada. Lo quemare.

. – Sasuke-sama. Ella es Sayaka Ueda, estará a cargo de Hanako-sama. Por favor evite darle órdenes que usted mismo puede hacer. – demando la voz de Miko y me alegre que me quitara los endemoniado calzones. Tengo tantas ganas de lavarme las manos.

. – ¡Hmp!

. – ¡Ah, pues que aburrido! – escuche la voz del Uchiha detrás de mí, junto una mano en uno de mis hombros. – Yo pensé que ella podría tallarme la espalda. – dijo con tono sensual, pero supongo que esperara que chillara o que bajar la cabeza avergonzada, pero no lo hice, solo le sonreí descaradamente.

. – Lo siento mucho, Itachi-sama – ¡Gya! Odio decirle así, pero ahora soy una sirvienta. – Mis labores solo implican a la señorita Hanako Uchiha. – sin ser brusca, quite su mano de mi hombro. – Pero si gusta puedo enviarle a alguien.

. – Claro, porque no. La señora Unko está disponible. ¿Quiere que le hable? – la voz demandante de Miko me hizo reírme por mis adentros al ver como la cara de Itachi se ponía azul y temerosa, al escuchar ese nombre.

. – ¡No, no! ¡Estoy bien, solo bromeaba! – se empezó a reír como un baboso y se fue directamente hacia el cuarto de baño.

. – Tarado – murmuro el Uchiha. Y concordaba con él, sentí la mirada de Sasuke y voltee a verlo pero en cuanto lo hice desvió la mirada y se fue del lado contrario del pasillo.

. – Por aquí. – me dijo Miko y la seguí. Me indico la puerta que tanto desee y sentí un hormigueo cuando toco la puerta y solo por adentro se escucho un: "Pase"

. –"Al fin" – la puerta de madera se abrió, nos adentramos y en cuanto la vi, quise abalanzarme contra Hanabi, pero tenía que controlarme.

. – Miko-san. ¿En qué le puedo ayudar? - dijo la tierna y educada voz de Hanabi, quien ya estaba vestida con su pijama de color azul. No tenía peluca, pero si me sorprendí que se cortara el cabello – le llegaba por arriba de los hombros y parecía que lo tenía en capas – aun así se veía hermosa con esos pupilentes de color café, el mismo tono de su cabello natural.

. – Hanako-sama, ella será su nana personal. Cualquier cosa, pídaselo a ella. – le comentó Miko mientras se dirigía a la puerta, donde me quede esperando y me señalaba que entrara. – Su nombre es Sayaka Ueda, la atenderá solo los fines de semana, eso es todo. – le comentó mientras salía y nos dejaba a solas.

. – Hola… – dijo Hanabi después de un rato de silencio. Pero como no supo que decir, me atreví a animarle.

. – Como ya se va a dormir, le gustaría que le hiciera una trenza. – sonreí al recibir un asentimiento. A ella le gustaba que se los hiciera y me pregunte si estaría mal si le dijera mi identidad, no veo el problema. Le daría una pista. De por si tenía que forzar mi voz a que sonara más dulce de lo que debía. – Termine.

.- G…gracias – pude notar un poco de incertidumbre en su rostro al ver la trenza, yo siempre se la hacía así, se volteo hacia mí y se me quedo viendo y yo solo sonreír.

. – Te dije que te cuidaría – le dije y tuve que taparle la boca al momento que grito de emoción, pero me sentí relajada cuando la abrace y sentí su chillido de emoción en mi estomago. – Solo tienes que guardar silencio. – le susurre. – Las paredes oyen.

. – Si, está bien, "Sayaka" – dijo con gracias. – ¡Aun creo que estoy dormida! ¡Estás aquí! ¡Aquí! Pero hermana, estarás trabajando, ¿Estarás bien?

. – No me importa, acepte porque podría verte aunque sea unos días. – Le dije mientras la ponía de pie. – Ahora señorita, es hora de dormir- le dije mientras le acomodaba la cama para dormir.

. – ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Quédate un rato más! – me suplico.

. – Como desee mí querida hermana. – susurre en lo último, donde ambas nos reímos.

Tuve que explicarle a Hanabi que evitara relacionarse mucho conmigo y que me diera órdenes para no levantar sospechas – aun que la muy picara, no dudo en decir que estaba bien – me quede con ella, el ser sirvienta tampoco me quitaba el derecho de ser amiga de Hanabi.

. – Buenas noches. – le dije al momento en que cerré la puerta de su cuarto. Mire mi reloj y era ya las 12 de la noche. Los pasillos estaba alumbrados con luces nocturnas que estaban en el piso, no alumbra mucho, pero evitaba que uno se cayera. Baje por las escaleras y me di cuenta que la cocina aun seguía prendida.

Me asomé y me di cuenta que estaban los cocineros con tres sirvientas y dos mayordomos tomando por lo que se veía una nieve de Yogurt.

. – ¡Oh, Hola! – Me saludo una señorita de unos 30 años. – Pasa y Bienvenida, me llamo Mina. – dijo la chica de cabellos rubios. – Ella es Kina y Sara – me señalo a las otras dos jovencitas de cabello castaño. – Los cocineros: Yuto, Kido y Misa – me señalo a dos hombres de cabello cortos y una señora de cabellos negros. Un poco pasados de peso pero que se mantenía saludables. – Y los mayordomos, Kira y Niki. – salude a unos señores altos con bigote.

. – Encantada, soy Sayaka. – le dije formalmente. Poco después me ofrecieron un poco de comida ligera, lo bueno porque estaba un poco hambrienta. Fue muy divertido, fue como estar en otro mundo, lleno de gente muy alegre, felices de tener un trabajo estable, me hizo sentirme bien. Aunque platicaban mucho casi ni me metía en las conversaciones, solo asentía o reía. Todo eran muy amables, había más personal, pero solo ellos vivían en la casa por situaciones especiales.

Mina fue muy amable de mostrarme mi habitación – la cual era compartida – pero como era una recién llegada me toco un cuarto sin compañía. ¡Qué suerte! ¡Así podría vigilar sin levantar sospechas!

La noche cayó rápidamente y todos estaban dormidos, a excepción de los guardias y yo. Me asome por la pequeña ventana que daba vista al patio trasero, y pude ver la alta seguridad. Pensé que tal vez Shiro estaba disfrazado como uno de ellos, tendría que tener cuidado. Cerré las cortinas y me senté en la cama. Me quite todo y me dirigí a tomarme un baño.

Mañana seria un largo día

.

.

.

Como lo supuse, el que fuera nana de Hanabi, no solo implicaba servirle a ella sino que también tenía que ayudar en la limpieza de la casa. Y para cagar mi día, Mikoto se llevo a mi hermana de compras, tenia entendió que solo ella y Fugaku sabían su verdadera identidad, aun se negaban a decirles a sus hijos que era lo que estaba pasando por eso nos contrataron. Para arreglar el problema de una manera rápida y sin levantar sospechas. El problema era que aun no teníamos idea a que mierdas nos enfrentábamos.

. – Solo falta esta. – dije al ver el cuarto que me indico Mina que limpiara. Ser sirvienta es agotador, no sé como Tsubaki lo resiste. Abrí la puerta y no había nada. Y me alegre de que por lo menos esta estuviera casi limpia. – Aunque todavía no veo el baño – me dije mientras me adentraba con una aspiradora. Me dirigí hacia la ventana y las abrí para que saliera el mal olor del encierro, tendí la cama y cuando sacudí las sabanas me llego un olor muy familiar. ¡Oh, no! ¡Es!…es….es… ¡ES EL CUARTO DE SASUKE! ¡Mi Dios, era la primera vez que entro a la habitación de un chico! – Mierda – contrólate Hinata. Arregla la puta habitación y te vas mejor a barrer el patio. No quiero toparme con él de nuevo, sé muy bien que tengo el mendigo disfraz, pero como quiera quiero hacer todo lo posible por evitarlo.

. – ¿Qué haces? – ¡No! Eso me pasa por invocarlo mentalmente.

. – Limpio. – Deje de hacer y solo le respondí lo más obvio. ¡Duh!

. – No quiero que entres a mi habitación, solo Mina puede entrar – me comento mientras me señalaba que saliera. ¡Tsk! "Como quiera la princesita"

. – Si, como ordene. – Salí apresurada, pero antes de irme me sujeto del brazo.

. – Antes de irte, tráeme un poco de té. – me ordeno. Y yo solo asentí al momento que cerró la puerta en mis narices.

. – Sayaka – me hablo Mina. – Lo siento, me refería al otro cuarto. – Pues gracias por el aviso. – El amo Sasuke es muy reservado, solo me permite limpiar a mi pero solo los domingos, que es cuando él no está en casa. – Me comentó mientras me pedía perdón varias veces.

. – Bueno, pues ahora quiere un té. Tengo que llevárselo. – de mala gana. Ya ni el por favor.

¡Hanabi, regresa ya!

El cocinero me explico que Sasuke casi siempre se la pasaba en el cuarto – según ellos, estudiando – Si, claro. Tome la bandeja que me dio Yuto y subí por las escalera.

. – ¡Sayaka! ¡Buenos Días! – la voz de Itachi me irrito, ¿Por qué me habla? Soy la servidumbre.

. – ¿Puedo ayudarlo? – pregunte amablemente. ¡Dios! Este trabajo me sacara canas verdes.

. – Sí, quiero… – se acerco y me acorralo en la pared. Y agradecía que la bandeja estuviera en medio, como una separación. – Quiero robarte un beso – me dijo con sensualidad. Ahora entiendo la advertencia de Mikoto, este tipo se la pasa ligando todo el tiempo.

. – Lo siento, porque no se lo roba mejor a Miko-sama. – le dije en tono burlón mientras me escapaba de él. – Si me disculpa, el amo Sasuke me espera.

Me fui dándole la espalda, evitando que vea mi frustrada cara, tanto que despejaba un aura negativa por todo el pasillo. Toque la puerta y la grave voz de Sasuke me aviso a que pasara.

. – Traigo lo que me pido. ¿Dónde se lo pongo? – le pregunte y el solo me señalo una mesita que estaba a un costado del escritorio donde él estaba. Pero mi curiosidad me embargo al ver su habitación limpia.

"¿Acaso el lo hizo?"

Me di cuenta que miraba unas fotografías en su escritorio, las examinaba con mucha seriedad. – Si eso es todo, me retiro.

. – Espera. – voltee hacia él. – No, nada

¡Hmp! ¿Qué extraño?

Me iba dar vuelta pero no me di cuenta que una mugre caja estorbo el paso de mis pies y me hizo caer – ¡Waaw! – de frente. Prácticamente mi faz estaba besando el suelo. Estoy segura que me saldría un chichón.

. – ¡Ah! ¿Estas…? – la voz de Sasuke de repente se apago y voltee a ver qué pasaba. Su rostro estaba sonrojado y en cuanto supe la razón, también termine sonrojada como todo un tomate; con razón sentía tanto aire en mis muslos. Al caer se me había levantado la falda dejando expuesta mis medias que no cubrían para nada mis pantis de color azul marino. ¡Ay, no vio mis estuches!

. – ¡Kyaa! ¡No vea! – Le grite de manera avergonzada y laboriosamente me puso de pie.

. – Y…yo no vi nada – me dijo el Uchiha.

. – Mentiroso

. – ¿Q…Qué? ¡Es la verdad! – sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nuevo cuando me vio a la cara, de igual modo que él. – Fue tu culpa por no fijarte por donde andabas – farfullo.

. – ¿Cómo? – dije indignada.

. – ¡Ya vete! – me ordeno mientras me daba la espalda.

¡Gyaaa! ¡Maldito! Claro que me iré, pero muy, muy lejos de ti. Apenas iba darle vuelta al picaporte cuando esta se abrió de repente, dándome un golpe en la mera carota.

. – ¡SASUKE! ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA! – El bramido de una chillante resonó en mi cara al momento que caí de nuevo en el suelo, creo que hasta rodee del dolor. – ¡Bueno, de hecho son dos! ¡Si, DOS PROBLEMAS!

. – ¡Cállate, Naruto! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! – la queja del Uchiha la sentí muy cerca, al igual que sus brazos quien me ayudaba a reincorporarme.

¡Naruto! ¡Te arrancare el pescuezo! Ahora tendría dos posibles chichotes en mi hermosa frente, esto es como tener una puta jaqueca. Sentí las mano del Uchiha en las mías – que estaban cubriendo tomo mi rostro. – Déjame ver – me dijo la suave voz de Sasuke.

. – ¡Ay, perdón! ¡No te vi! – Dijo el estúpido del rubio. ¡Claro que no pudiste verme! – ¡¿Are?! ¿Es una nueva sirvienta?

. – ¡Cállate Naruto, mejor ve y háblale a Mina! – le ordeno, y supuse que le hizo caso ya que solo escuche los gritos y pasos desesperados del insensato Naruto. – No te muevas…

. – ¡AH! – Sentí un brazo en mis rodillas y otra en mi espalda, cuando fui alzada de manera sorpresiva pero con delicadeza.

. – ¡No te muevas! – Me ordeno y me llevo hasta la cama, donde me deposito en las suaves colchas. Podía sentir mi rostro inflamado por el tremendo golpe, creo que era muy buena atrayendo golpes. – Déjame ver…

. – Mis lentes… – dije al ver como estas se habían quebrado. No los ocupaba pero creo que podrían ver mis pupilentes.

. – Hare que te pidan otros lentes. – me dijo con su voz tranquila, estaba demasiado cerca de mí, podía sentir sus dedos acariciando mi frente con delicadeza y tacto.

. – ¡MINA, ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?! – ese gritó fue de Naruto.

. – Estúpido. – Farfullo – Discúlpalo, no lo hizo a propósito. El siempre es así. – Me comentó y por poco le suelto un "Ya lo sé" – Te duele mucho.

. – U…un poco – ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo nerviosa?

Sentí de nuevo un ligero masaje de Sasuke en mi frente, como si eso sanara el dolor que siento. – ¿Puedes ver sin lentes?

. – Em, si. Solo tengo vista cansada – le dije.

. – Enserio. Entonces… – se puso de pie y busco entres sus cajones donde saco unos lentes con armazón cuadrada de color negro. – Esto te servirá – sin preguntarme me los puso. – Aun que es una lástima, tus ojos son muy lindos – me alago y luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ya que tosió de manera falsa. – Me…Me refiero al que color de tus ojos, el verde. Ese es mi color favorito. – Me aclaro pero ya no supe si era una crítica o un alago.

No le dije nada.

Pero me dolió un poco.

¿Y no sé por qué?

. – ¡No esta Mina! ¡Pero traje el botiquín! – el anunciante llego a interrumpir nuestras miradas. – Déjame ver…

. – No, yo puedo… – intente alejarlo al ver como quería el mismo curarme.

. – Tranquila, no te hare daño. – comentó. Pero me dio miedo ese comentario. Naruto con un algodón con alcohol, CON ALCOHOL.

. – Quítate – suspire aliviada cuando Sasuke le quite ese instrumento peligroso para un tonto como el rubio.

. – No. ¡No! ¡Yo puedo! ¿Verdad? – Me preguntó con inocencia.

. – Gracias, pero lo hare yo. – le dije a ambos mientras le quitaba el botiquín al chico de ojos azules.

. – Usa mi baño, no quiero que tengas una recaída si andas por el pasillo. – me ordeno el Uchiha, seguida del rubio.

. – Si, si. No quiero que tengas una reiteración por mi culpa. – dijo a son de broma y me adentre al cuarto de baño, donde vi en el espejo mi frente roja, al igual que mi nariz.

. – Cabrón – me puse tantita crema des inflamatoria y después un curita en la frente y otra en la nariz. – Por poco y me deja sin nariz

. – ¡Cierto! – el grito de Naruto desde afuera hizo que me entrara la curiosidad por escuchar. Así que como toda una mosca puse mi oído en la puerta.

. – ¿Cuáles son los problemas? – escuche la voz del azabache.

. – ¡Ah, sí! ¡Hinata no está, se fue a una reunión con su padre!

. – ¿Y?

. – Es que le había comprado un regalo para que se mejorara. – ¡Owo! Naruto. Ternurita.

. – ¿Y cuál es la otra?

. – Escuche…un rumor.

. – ¿De qué o quién?

. – De Hinata…

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 9

.

.

.

Hola aquí les dejo este intrigante capitulo. Con un leve Sasori, el cual fue a encontrarse con su primer amor, para mayores informaciones leer los próximos capítulos. XD Ya que hasta aquí llegue, el calor me seco la imaginación

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**COMENTARIOS:**

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata****: **Hola y gracias por comentar. Ya se Danzo es un viejo asqueroso. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**fran.s: **¡Si! ¡Si! ¡Oyera todos, me seguirá hasta el final! (Yeii-chan ronronea de felicidad) Gracias por tu lindo comentario y sobre tus sospechas, 2..3 XD uno nunca sabe que podría pasar. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y continuaremos hasta el final. Y EL MÁS ALLA XD

**moonkoublack****: **Hola y bienvenida y gracias por comentar, es una linda nota el que me hayas dicho que te gusto. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, emocionado o lo que sea. Pero mas que nada gracias por leer. Abrazo desde Monterrey :3

**Zumekqi****: **Hola, hola, HOLAAAA! No creas que se me ha olvidado tu Oc, solo que ahora afloran las ideas y ando acomodándolas con el calor, muy pronto sabrás quien es el villano y si Hinata tuvo su primer amor lo que es parte de su triste pasado. (Pobrecita) Todo se irá aclarando ya que el rumor se está esparciendo por toda la escuela. Bueno como siempre es un honor contestar los comentarios y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Gracias por leer.

**PandoNee-chan****: **Hola y Gracias por comentar. Y la seguiré si comentas y continúas conmigo hasta el final.

**MusaSpinelli**** : **No te comentaste y te estuve esperando para darte spoilers. Pero ya no te los daré. XD es broma. Claro Danzo para mí siempre será un maldito, eso le pasa por no confiar en sus compañeros (hablo de la serie) aunque me da un poco de lastima pero lo siento aquí es un villano. Y sobre Shiro, se me hace que es….(se corta la comunicación) ****Mensaje de voz: Gracias por cometer y leer. *****

**Kds: **Hola, tus comentarios son graciosos. Hablo la emoción por ti. Eso pasa XD. Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**kaitlynleonant13****: **No se me muere de la emoción (Yeii-chan corre y le da los primero auxilios) bien sigue con nosotros. Ahora si podrás comentar y decirme que tal estuvo el capitulo, pero que no te vaya a dar infarto. Gracias por comentar y nos vemos en el capítulo 10 XD

**Hime-Uchiha-Namizake****: **Hola y gracias por tu comentario. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**NN-chan****: **Hola como pediste un capitulo largo, me encanto saber que te haya gustado los últimos capítulos, Yeii-chan se esfuerza por hacer más emociónate la historia, ya que con este calor se me seca un poco el cerebro pero termine el capitulo 9. ¡Hurra! ¡Ahora vamos por el 10! Espero que este ahí para leerlo. Nos vemos.

**FlorItachiUchiha****: **Hola! Gracias por comentar pues a mi gustan ambos, los hombres de cabellos negro son mi pasión y más si tiene el cabello largo y se parecen a Sasuke o a Itachi XD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y sigas conmigo.

.

Bueno, eso es todo, muchas gracias por los comentarios y por los recién llegados por darle un clic en Favoritos y Seguidores

Yeii-chan se despide.

Hasta pronto.


	10. Conmociones

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 10: Conmociones**

.

.

.

. – De Hinata – Pronunció Naruto del otro lado de la habitación.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Mío?

Mi estomago se contrajo de repente, al igual que mi corazón. Un rumor, sobre mí. – Mío – murmure indignada. Pegue de nuevo mi oreja, tenía que saber a lo que me enfrentaba, tener un rumor, es como tener un chicle en el cabello – alguien te lo pone y solo tú puedes quitártelo – ¡Demonios! No escucho nada.

. – Si, los escuche hablar y…

¡BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP!

¡Ay, no! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un celular?

. - ¡Ah, Kiba! ¡Ya vamos para allá! – escuche la animada voz de Naruto, tratando de calmar los alaridos del Inuzuka.

. – Sayaka, ¿Estás bien? – ¡Waw! La voz repentina del azabache en la puerta me hizo retroceder sorpresivamente.

. – S…sí – Tome el botiquín y gire la perilla de la puerta para salir.

. – ¡Sayaka! ¡De verdad, lo siento tanto! – me imploro el rubio mientras juntaba las palmas de sus manos. – ¡Enserio, no fue a propósito! ¡Lo siento!

. – Esta bien…

Mejor dime que rumor escondes detrás de esa lengua. – Le puedo ayudar en algo más – No sé, como: ¡Dime ese puto rumor!

. – No, ya nos vamos – hablo el azabache mientras agarraba de la blusa al rubio y lo arrastraba hacia la puerta de salida de su habitación – Puedes retirarte – me dijo mientras salía de la habitación. Los seguí discretamente y vi como salían de la casa, tomando el coche, yéndose a quien sabe dónde.

. – Maldita sea.

Esa noche, no pude dormir. Era una de las desventajas de ser una servidumbre, no podía salir por las noches e ir a espiar al idiota del Naruto, que de seguro ya se los conto a todos sus amigos. Mire por quinta vez el reloj de mi celular – la 7 de la mañana – y no he pegado ni un solo ojo. Es que simplemente no puedo dormir, teniendo en cuanta que hay un rumor mío esparcido por ahí y no puedo imaginarme de que se trata.

¿Sera grave? ¿Quién fue el que lo esparció? ¿Cómo se entero Naruto? ¿Lo saben los demás? ¿Y si con ese rumor me dejan de hablar? ¿Y si me odian? – ¿Odiar? – ¡No! ¡Todo menos eso! – No quiero que odien – lleve mi mano hacia el pecho al sentir una punzada de dolor, era la primera vez que sentía esta angustia. Yo sé que soy una mala persona, pero no quiero perder este vínculo con ellos. – Es un vínculo muy valioso para mí.

Mire hacia la ventana donde pude ver los rayos del sol entrando y me pare al escuchar el rugido de un motor, fije mi mirada pero no vi nada, solo el estruendo del propulsor se percibía.

Me puse mi disfraz y salí de mi habitación apresurada. Pase por la cocina y salude a los cocineros, y me pidieron de favor que le diera los almuerzos a los hermanos –sin remedio alguno, los tome – y al llegar a la sala mayor vi como bajaba Itachi con una maleta de entrenamiento de color azul con el símbolo de su familia.

. – ¡Oh, Sayaka! ¡Buenos Días! – Me saludo el Play Boy – ¡Es cierto que solo trabajaras los fines de semana! – su voz sonó como si hubiera hecho algo malo. .

– Eh, si – le dije sonriendo mientras le entregaba su almuerzo.

"¿Odiar?"

. – Pero no se preocupe, las semanas se pasan muy rápido – no sé porque se lo dije. Mis pensamientos son confusos.

. – Perfecto – su sonrisa, me tranquiliza demasiado. – ¡Sasuke, se nos hace tarde! – voltee de nuevo y vi bajar al azabache menor con su aire tranquilo y misterioso. Pero como era de esperarse, tomo el almuerzo y se fue directo a la puerta. Si él llegase a odiarme, ¿me dolería?

. – Sayaka – voltee hacia Sasuke y vi como me lanzaba un objeto – Esto por lo de ayer. Naruto insistió. – mis manos la atraparon y era un hermoso llavero de metal en forma de una rosa, en el cual se abría y se podían poner dos fotografías. – Nos vemos después – se despidió con ligera mueca y partió.

. – Sasuke – mire el llavero. ¿Qué será esta sensación? Es como si ya lo hubiera sentido, en alguna parte, cuando era niña.

El día domingo pasaba como el agua en un rio, más sin embargo era el límite de mi estadía, a las 11 tendría que irme y mañana empezar un nuevo lunes. Mire el reloj del cuarto de mi hermana y faltaban 10 minutos para el toque de queda.

. – ¿Te gusta este? – Sonreí de nuevo hacia mi hermana mientras modelaba la ropa que compro ayer con la señora Mikoto.

. – Te ves preciosa – mi hermana cada vez crecía más y yo no estaba para verlo. Nunca pudimos hablar cosas de chicas, ni pintarnos las uñas. Como me hubiera gustado, que fuera de otra forma. Odio mi vida pero vivo solo para protegerlos y moriría haciéndolo. – Escucha Hanabi, puede con un día nos topemos, no vayas a emocionarte demasiado. – le advertí. Como Itachi era todo un chismoso, un día era capaz de llegar y contarnos todo sobre ella.

. – Ya lo sé. No te preocupes. ¿Oye crees que a Itachi le guste? – me preguntó y levante mi ceja al escucharlo.

. – Hanabi

. – ¡Ay, por favor, hermana! Que acaso estas ciega. – se inca ante mí y me susurro. – Itachi, está bien bueno. – se me empezó a reír con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

. – ¡Hanabi! – masculle. – Él es demasiado grande para ti.

. – ¿Y? – se levanto mientras se quitaba el conjunto de ropa y se ponía otra. – En el amor no hay edad. Solo los que se oponen.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Esta niña está hablando enserio?! – Claro, como yo. Jamás lo permitiría.

. – ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Sabía que dirías eso! No te preocupes hermana, yo soy paciente. Puedo esperar y cuando cumpla los 18 años, saldré con Itachi – Me dijo como toda una princesa soñadora, esperando con serenidad la llegada de su príncipe azul, cabalgando su poni, Pegaso, unicornio o lo que sea.

. – ¡Así! ¡Pues eso ya lo veremos! – me puse de pie y le hice cosquillas como castigo. – ¡Vamos! ¡Retráctate!

. – ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡No, No! ¡Déjame! ¡Mira ya son las 11! ¡JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Ya…ya tienes que irte! – pare de hacerles cosquillas y solo le tendí un beso en la frente.

. – Tú ganas. Me voy, pero regresare y créeme, yo me entero de todo – le dije y solo se le soltó una sonrisa.

Nos despedimos y hubo unos segundos en la que se negó a soltarme y pude ver su angustia reflejada en su lindo rostro, temiendo por mí. Y lo único que está a mi alcance es solo decirle "Estaré bien", salí de la habitación y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Los hermanos Uchihas aun no llegaban y eso me facilitaría un poco las cosas. Me despedí de todos y me adentre al coche donde Ren me esperaba.

. – Hola, llévame al cuartel – le dije a Ren y asintió con su típica sonrisa. Me quite los pupilentes y fue como quitarme una espina del dedo, me molestaba usar estas cosas, no sé porque la gente los usa. No sé como Hanabi los aguanta. Me quite el disfraz, la peluca – sacudiendo de paso mis cabellos – me quite los zapatos y me dispuse a ponerme mi traje de ANBU. No era tan sencillo con tantos accesorios – acabe luego de ocho minutos. – ¿Alguna noticia? – pregunte pero Ren no me contesto. Me acerque a la ventanilla. – ¿Ren? – lleve mi mano izquierda para tocar su hombro y me di cuenta que estaba paralizado. – ¡Ren! ¡¿Qué tienes?! – su cuerpo no se movía, era como si lo controlaran, solos sus ojos estaban moviéndose inquietamente. Desesperado por lo que le estaba pasando. Vi como batalla en mover la boca, tratando de decirme algo. Entonces me di cuenta por el parabrisas que no me estaba llevándome al cuartel si no por toda la ciudad. – ¡Ren! ¡Cuidado! – Le grite al ver como se adentraba a una réplica del parque Ueno. Moví el volante forzosamente al ver cómo nos dirigíamos hacia un lago. – ¡Maldición!

El giro fue muy brusco y perdí el control total del auto, me sujete al ver cómo nos volcaríamos y solo sentí las sacudidas bruscas en mi cuerpo, gritaba al sentir golpes por todos lados, el carro se achicharraba y los pedazos de vidrios se agitaban junto conmigo, hasta que uno de ellos se llego a enterrar en mi pierna derecha. El estruendo termino cuando topamos con una pequeña llanura.

. – Ren – voltee a verlo y estaba de cabeza pero aun mantenía el cinturón de seguridad. Pero no se movía. – ¡Ren! ¡Ren! ¡Háblame! – quise acercarme pero escuche el goteo y el olor de la gasolina. – ¡No! ¡Ren! – tengo que sacarlo. Me quite el vidrio que tenía en la pierna y salí por la achicharrada ventana. – Demonios, como duele. – tragándome el dolor me dirigí para sacar al castaño a como dé lugar. Me agache y con un cuchillo corte el lazo del cinturón, cuidando de que no se pegara. Lo tome de su chaqueta y lo empecen a jalar, su ventana no estaba tan torcida como la mía, y pude sacarlo. Pero eso no bastaría, la gasolina se propaga y temía que la explosión nos alcanzara.

. – Pesa demasiado – termine arrastrándolo por todo el parque, quise pedir ayuda, pero no, desistí, la gente, me reconocería. – ¡Mi cinturón! – en el tenia un sistema de alarma, donde activaba mi GPS. Me encabrone al ver que no lo tenía, ¿Cómo mierdas se desamarro de mi cintura? Deja a Ren detrás de unos matorrales y corrí hacia el coche antes de que estallara en llamas.

Me agache sin tocar la gasolina y me adentre a los asientos traseros. – Mi cinturón, cinturón. ¡Aquí esta! – alargue mi brazo para tomarlo, cuando mis dedos los sintieron, lo tome y salí corriendo. Y solo alcance a escuchar un "Qicks" y el auto estallo y el impacto me hizo caer mientras prendía la alarma.

Miles de chispas y pedazos de metal salieron volando por el lugar. Solo logre alejarme a medio camino y tuve que evitar que un aleación me rajara la cabeza. El estruendo se calmo y solo la gran luz y el humo eran destellantes a lo lejos. Voltee hacia atrás y vi una figura acercarse. La ayuda había llegado, pero no tenía mi mascara. Me descubrirían. Pero ya ni modo, Ren necesitaba atención. Me puse de pie para llamar su atención.

Mala idea.

Ya que lo único que recibí fue cuchillazo fallido que iba directo hacia mí pecho. – ¡Tsk!

. – Falle – escuche su voz y por fin pude ver su máscara de cuervo negro. Sus cabellos verdes oscuro y su físico me decía que era una mujer. –Bueno era de esperarse, eres tú de cualquier forma. Hyuga Hinata.

. – ¿Quién eres? – me erguir, ignorado mi dolor en la pierna.

. – No me recuerdas – chito frustrada mientras de su espalda sacaba un cuchillo bowie. – Eso no me gusta. ¡Te hare recordar! – se acerco corriendo y lo mejor que pude fue esquivarlo, mi arma había explotado junto con el carro. – ¡Hyuga Hinata!

Al alzarse de esa forma contra mí lo mejor que pude hacer era tratar de quitarle esa daga, que se movía con toda maestría. – Eres un ex-ANBU – Le dije al tenerla cerca, evitando su golpe con un codazo y con mi mano derecha sujetándole la muñeca, donde tenía su arma.

. – Eso se nota a simple vista. ¡Tonta! – Se sacudió y me dio una pata en el estomago que me hizo barrer el suelo unos centímetros. – ¡¿Qué pasa Hinata?! ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes! – alzo sus brazos a sus costados. – ¡¿Dónde está esa niñita llorona?!

¡Tsk! Esa perra maldita era de mi generación. Me puse de pie y solo sonreí para hacerla enojar. – Esa niña, ya no existe. Pedazo de basura, ¿Por qué no mejor me muestras que hay detrás de esa estúpida máscara? – Vi como mi comentario la hizo enojar, ya que su cuerpo se estremecía.

. – Pedazo de basura – murmuro. – ¡No vuelvas a llamarme así! – se lanzo tal cual como una fiera pero el saber que estaba enojada, era una buena ventaja.

. – Oblígame – le pedí, al momento de comenzar una batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo. La daga iba y venía, era molesto así que con una patada pude desarmarla. Ahora sí, mis puños contra con los de ella, intentaba a toda costa tomar uno de sus brazos para poder doblárselos e inmovilizarla. Más sin embargo se movía tan ágilmente, tratando de hacerme lo mismo.

Me empecen a alarmar porque comencé a escuchar las sirenas de los bomberos, si me ven peleando en este lugar, seré comida por la empresa y la prensa.

. – ¡No es tiempo de distraerte! – Me grito la perra mientras se rebaja tan bajo al tomarme de mi cabello. – ¡Te matare!

. – No me digas. – La técnica de batalla de cuerpo a cuerpo, es la mejor de los Hyugas. El Puño suave. – Eres débil – le dije fríamente y tome su ante brazo y lo gire lo más brusco que pude. – Pagaras por lo que hiciste – tome con mi otra mano su cuello mientras doblaba su brazo. Sonreí al levantar mi rodilla y pegarle a esa máscara, era dura, pero se rompería.

. – ¡Déjame! – se agacho y me dio una patada en mis tobillos haciéndome caer. ¡Ah, no! – ¡Si, yo caigo, tu también! – la jale hacia mí y le di una patada en el estomago para que saliera volando y caer rudamente hacia el pavimento. – ¡Gha! – su grito era gloria para mí. – ¡Esto aun no termina! – se levanto con su máscara llena de grietas. – ¡Esta vez, yo ganare! – me grito mientras me apuntaba con su arma.

. – Hazlo. Cobarde. – me carcajee enfrente de ella. – Tu arma ganara. No tú. – le comente mientras me ponía de pie. – Hazlo, pedazo de basura. – al momento que lo dije, un disparo sonó, pero no fue de ella, sino uno que venía detrás de mí.

. – ¡Agáchate, Yûhi! – la voz de Kakashi resonó en mis oídos, supuse que estaban detrás de mí. Y como no tenía la máscara, quería que me ocultara. Tal y como dijo me arrodille y tape mi rostro pero no mis ojos, solo pude ver cómo salía Shiro junto con otros dos ANBU detrás de esa tipa. – Toma. – escuche la voz de Yamato y me entrego una máscara. En cuanto me la tendió, la agarre. Rápidamente me la puse y salí corriendo.

. – ¡Espera, Yûhi! – me grito Kakashi pero no le hice caso. Esa tipa, la voy a matar. Me agache para tomar su daga y tome el mismo rumbo que Shiro.

. – ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde están? – me detuve al no escuchar nada. Entonces escuche pasos y voces y cuando me di la vuelta, creo que mi corazón llego a detenerse al verlos allí.

¡¿Qué mierdas hacían ahí?!

Tanto Naruto y Kiba me miraban con suma cautela, sus cabellos estaban revueltos por el aire y sus cuerpos agitados me decía que corrieron hasta aquí. ¡¿Por qué lo hicieron?!

. – ¡Oigan! – ¡Esa voz!

Pude ver a través de los orificios, que se acercaba corriendo Shikamaru junto con Sai.

. – Ya llame a los bomberos. No debemos estar aquí… – La voz del Nara estaba muy subida de tono y bajo en cuanto me vio.

. – Oe – Me hablo Kiba. – ¿Estas herida?

No pude ni contestar hasta escuchar un espantoso grito detrás de mí. Esa mujer seguía aquí.

. – ¡Largo! ¡No deberían estar aquí! ¡Váyanse! – forcé mi voz más de lo normal. Y me di la vuelta para marcharme pero el revoleteo de unos arbustos me forzó a voltear de nuevo, hasta que me di cuenta que una figura nueva apareció.

Tenía una máscara de ANBU, hombre alto y encapuchado. Estaba en medio de nosotros, me miraba. Pero me alarme cuando volteo a ver a los chicos. – ¡Corran! – grite al ver como sacaba una pistola y logre tomar su mano, desviando la bala. – ¡Como te atreves! – estaba enojada. ¡Nadie toca a mis amigos!

Inicio de nuevo una batalla de forcejeo.

. – Si, así eres tú. – me susurro el imbécil. – Los voy a matar a todos, incluida a tu hermanita – ¡Cabrón!

Tome el cuchillo de mi pierna y no dude ni un segundo en atravesarlo en su estomago a un costado. – Antes muerta. – le susurre al oído mientras lo empujaba para que su cuerpo cayera con rudeza hacia el pavimento. Pero cuando cayó, la capucha resbalo dejándome ver el diseño de su careta y el color de su cabello, me hizo retroceder.

"Yamato"

. – ¿Y…ûhi? – pronuncio con dificultad, me agache e intente parar el sangrado con mis manos.

. – Kinoe – pronuncie. – ¿Qué hice? Kinoe, lo siento tanto – le susurre. – ¿Por qué? – Esto era demasiado para mi, tanto que no pude retener mi lagrimas por mucho tiempo.

. – ¡Yûhi! – Voltee y vi como Shiro se acercaba corriendo y detrás de él, Kakashi cargaba a un despertado Ren.

. – Shiro – mi llanto era de más. – Por favor, has algo – le pedí en cuanto se arrodillo junto a mí y Yamato.

. – No te preocupes, no tardan. – Vi como sacaba unas vendas de su chaleco y las colocaba debajo de mis manos. – No dejes de presionar. – Su máscara estaba ensangrentada, y pude ver un corte en su brazo.

Poco después llego la ambulancia de rescate de los ANBU, me separaron de Yamato y nos obligaron a entrar a una camioneta negra y blindada, y al subir vi una cabellera rubia muy familiar, detrás de unos árboles.

. – ¿Qué?

. – Vamos, Yûhi. – me apresuro Shiro tomando mi mano y adentrándome a la camioneta.

Tenía que ser mi imaginación. Esto es un sueño, esto no está pasando.

¿O sí?

. – Yûhi – susurro Shiro mientras me cubría con una manta. – Yamato, estará bien – como me hubiera gustado ver sus ojos para ver si me decía la verdad, pero solo enredo su mano en la mía. Y me di cuenta que gimoteaba por estar llorando, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que llore.

. – Yûhi – Me hablo el capitán. Temiendo por su pregunta. – ¿Qué paso?

. – No lo sé. – Y era verdad. ¿Por qué Yamato me atacaría sin razón alguna?

Me quede en el cuartel hasta las madrugada, contado mi versión de la historia a Kakashi mientras esperábamos los resultados de Yamato. Pero mi mente ya no trabaja bien como antes, tenía miedo. Miedo de saber si Yamato moriría por mi culpa o de dejar traumatizado a los chicos al verme esa noche. Hatake me comentó que el castaño salió detrás de mí y luego ya no supo de él.

El grito que escuche ¿Sería de él?

. – No te preocupes, Hime vino a tratarlo personalmente. – me dijo Kakashi mientras me entregaba un vaso con café y se sentaba a lado mío.

. – Es Tsunade-sama, ¿verdad? – le pregunte aceptando su vaso.

. – Te diste cuenta. – me sonrió y vi su único visible. Éramos lo únicos en la sala de espera, un espacio reservado solo para los ANBU, que se lastimaban en sus misiones. Solo personal autorizado entraba aquí. Era el hospital de los Senju.

. – Sí, no fue difícil. Cuando la vi en la escuela no la reconocí, pero cuando paso… lo de Danzo… me di cuenta que era de ella. Su carácter y su fuerza son muy reconocidos por las instalaciones.

. – ~Hm~

Me concentre en ver el liquido oscuro de café y en el pude visualizar mi asqueroso rostro. – ¿Y Ren?

. – Esta siendo atendido haya arriba. – me dijo Kakashi mientras sorbía el café. – No tiene nada grave, le están haciendo unos estudios.

Vimos como la luz roja de "cirugía" se apagaba y de ella salía Tsunade – se quito el cubre bocas y se sentó enfrente de nosotros – su mirada neutral me estaba desesperando pero cuando vi su sonrisa, quise llorar de nuevo.

. – Yamato está fuera de peligro. – Esas palabras sagradas calmaron la tempestad de mis pensamientos. – Ya paso todo, Hinata. – su voz me tranquilizo demasiado. – Hinata, quiero que vayas a descansar. – me dijo.

. – P…pero…

. – No quiero que vayas a la escuela hoy, puedes tomarte el día, han sido muchas emociones por hoy, además necesitas descansar esa pierna. – mire de soslayo la venda que tenía en el muslo. – Tsubaki te está esperando. – me comentó y pude ver como volteaba hacia los cruce de pasillos, donde mi nana aguardaba con su sonrisa y sus manos pegadas en su pecho. Aguardando por mí.

. – Bien – esto no me gusta. Cuando me dicen eso, es que van a hablar de cosas que no quiere que escuche. – Pero déjeme ir con Shiro, aun no le he agradecido. – en cuanto recibí el asentimiento. Me puse mi mascara y me dirigí por los pasillos junto con mi nana hacia un cuarto donde era tratado Shiro, el me había salvado y me sentí feliz de que en todo el camino nunca soltó mi mano.

. – Espérame aquí – le dije a Tsubaki y ella solo asintió con una sonrisa. Toque la puerta que estaba delante de mí. – Soy Yûhi – avise por si no traía la máscara.

. – Pasa – abrí la puerta y lo vi sin su chaleco, solo con su blusa de tirantes que dejaban ver su cuerpo bien formado y al final una venda en su brazo izquierdo. – Hola

Me quede recarga en la puerta como una estatua, ya se me había olvidado lo que iba a decirle. – Shiro… gracias… por salvarme – lo dije.

Se puso de pie y se acerco hacia mí. – Para eso son los compañeros. – ahora que lo examinaba de cerca, me di cuenta que tenia los cabellos rebeldes de color negro. Se me hizo conocido. – Y no te preocupes, no vi tu identidad.

. – Que bueno – suspire tranquila.

. – ¿Me metería en problemas si lo llego a descubrir? – me pregunto con burlesca.

. – Pues, eso creo. No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

. – No lo sé – su mano derecha se acerco y tomo uno de mis mechones azules. – Cada vez que te veo, me pregunto qué hermoso rostro se esconde detrás de esa máscara. – mis mejillas se calentaron. Kazuma solía decirme eso.

¡Kazuma!

. – ¡Em! Como sea, ¿Qué paso con esa mujer? – su mano se alejo y se me quedo viendo. Pude sentir la penetración de su mirada.

. – Escapo y mato a nuestros compañeros – me comentó mientras apretaba los puños. – Enfrente de mí. – Su voz sonó ronca.

Agache mi mirada por la notica, esa mujer no solo consiguió huir sino que logro matar a los nuestros. – Por lo menos, tú no lastimaste a uno de los tuyos. – susurre con amargura.

Y sin esperármelo, Shiro alzo su mano y tomo mi nuca y me acerco hacia su pecho donde pude escuchar sus latidos. – Tú no tienes la culpa. – me dijo. – Todo tiene una explicación. – su calor me llegaba por la espalda y podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca.

. – Sh…Shiro…

. – Así que ya no llores – se alejo de mi y se acerco a mi mascara, rozándolas. Como si se tratase de un beso prohibido. Sentí como sus manos resbalan por mis brazos y tomaba mis manos. – Te protegeré.

. – Yûhi-sama – nos llamo mi nana del otro lado y eso fue necesitado para lograr que nos distanciáramos.

. – Ya tengo que irme. Adiós – le dije mientras me daba la vuelta y deslizaba la puerta donde mi nana nos esperaba.

Poco después llegamos a la casa, tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a Ren pero estaba un poco sedado ya que le habían quitado unas toxinas de su cuerpo, que fue lo que hizo que lo paralizara. Me fui a mi cuarto y me cambie. Por fin, ropa holgada, me puse unos pantanosillos guangos para no lastimar mi pierna y una blusa de manga larga. Me sentía muy cansada y mi corazón latía a mil. No quiero sentir esto, ya que me recuerda mucho a ese individuo, quien se atrevió a romper mi corazón.

. – Confié en la persona equivocada. No lo volveré a hacer. – Me senté en mi cama pero no dejaba de ver mi mano que había sido rozada por Shiro y por los chicos, se siente diferentes sensaciones en cada uno. Pero solo una persona me hace chinita la piel y ese es…

. – Hinata-sama, tiene visita – La voz de Tsubaki me hizo voltear hacia la puerta.

. – ¿Quién es? – me puse de pie y me metí mis pies en unos vans negros.

. – El joven Sasuke.

¡¿Qué?! Pero si debería estar en la escuela ahora, baje por las escaleras para comprobar si era cierto y así fue, al verlo parado junto al sofá cargando su mochila.

. – Sasuke – el morocho me vio y me sentí incomoda por su mirada y presencia. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunte amablemente al llegar enfrente de él.

. – Vine por ti.

. – ¿Eh?

Su mirada seguía seria desde que salimos a dar un paseo por las calles de mi casa, no había traído su carro por lo que vi cuando partimos, había dicho que tenía que hablar conmigo. Y solo dije que sí, porque tal vez se trataba de ese rumor que no me dejo dormir y que me tenía inquieta desde ayer. Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

. – ¿Y los demás? – pregunte. Ya no soportaba el silencio.

. – En la escuela. Tenía que salir antes que ellos, por algo…

. – ¿Y ese algo, tiene que ver contigo? – su silencio solo me lo confirmo pero me empecen a preocupar al ver que no me dirigía la mirada. Entonces el rumor si era grave y tal vez lo involucraba y ahora me diría: "Aléjate de nosotros"

Me detuve de solo pensarlo, el que ellos dejaran de hablarme derrumbarían más de lo que ya estoy. – Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa? – le mire preocupada, era inevitable.

El morocho se detuvo y se me quedo viendo con sorpresa, y luego agacho la cabeza. El viento se sintió frio a pesar de estar en inicios de mayo. – Ven, te invito algo. – Me propuso y yo solo asentí.

Llegamos a un parque que estaba a diez minutos de mi casa y pude ver como seguía ese carrito que vendía crepas. Me detuve, había pasado tanto tiempo que no venia para acá, la última vez que vine, fue con mi madre. – ¿Quieres uno? – me pregunto Sasuke de repente, había olvidado que estaba aquí con él.

. – ¿Qué? ¡Y…yo, no!

. – Ven – me ignoro.

. – No espera, Sasuke.

. – Si no quieres, está bien, porque yo si quiero uno. – ¡Hump! Mi entrecejo se alzo, y sentí mis mejillas arde, era la primera vez que me hacían eso. Por eso odio comportarme como una chica. – ¿De que la quieres? – me sonrió. ¡Maldito bastardo!

. – De chocolate. – dije a regañadientes. Me senté en una de las banquitas que estaban a lado del carrito mientras esperaba a que el azabache pidiera la orden. Vi mis pies y tenía un tic en ellos, no dejaba de moverlos.

. – Si sigues así, perforaras el suelo. – se acerco Sasuke ofreciendo mi crepa, pero solo tenía una. ¡Chi! ¡Me había engañado! Tome la condenada crepa – ¡que olía tan bien! – y me le quede viendo y luego al Uchiha.

. – ¿Qué?

. – Normalmente cuando alguien me ofrece comida, tiene o un favor o una mala notica. ¿Tú qué traes? – Pregunte. Y solo se sentó a mi lado, aguardando que decir. Mordí la crepa, su delicioso aroma casi me provoca un gruñido en el estomago – ¡Dios, que delicia! – le di otra mordida, su nutella me hacia un cosquilleo en mi paladar.

. – Hinata – voltee hacia el azabache, su mirada me perturbo, parecía que tenía un nudo en la garganta. – No te lo comas todo – se acerco y le dio una mordida a mi crepa. ¡MI CREPA! Bueno que más da, él la compro, pero aun así era muy tacaño por solo comprar una.

. – ¡Oe!

Se me quedo viendo. – No tolero las cosas dulces – me dijo.

. – ¡¿Y entonces por qué la mordiste?! – le exclame, señalando mi propia crepa. – ¡Es mucho chocolate!

. – Solo quería probar. – me dijo. Y se me quedo viendo, su cara parecía como si peleara consigo mismo. Sea lo que sea, no lo deja en paz. ¿Sera ese rumor?

. – Sasuke – pronuncie su nombre y sin evitarlo acaricie su mejilla, estaba caliente. – Puedes decirme lo que quieras y prometo ayudarte lo mejor que pueda. – le comente. Aun le debo un favor por haberme rescatado. – Tómalo como un agradecimiento por ayudarme siempre.

Sus ojos carbón atravesaban los míos, su mano tomo la mía. – Entonces… quédate conmigo…

Me quede en shock, era acaso una confesión, de él. ¡De él! – Yo… – su mano era cálida y me llena de emociones confusas. Siempre de niña soñé con algo así, que un día llegara mi amado y me amara por siempre, pero solo son cuentos de hadas. – Sasuke, yo… yo no soy una buena persona– Maldición. ¡¿Qué haces?! – Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es solo alejarte de mí, tú y los demás. – ¿Tiemblo? – Yo no creo que sea capaz de volver amar, no es lindo cuando alguien te hace daño. Aguantas las heridas pero tardan en cicatrizar. – ¡No quiero llorar! – Temo que si confió en la persona equivocada, saldré lastimada. Y al hacer una elección como quiera alguien saldrá lastimado. Yo no quiero eso. Quiero seguir siendo amigos de todos. – podía sentir mis mejillas rojas al igual que su penetrante mirada.

. – Itachi, tenía razón…

Voltee a verlo confusa.

. – Eres demasiado amable… Y perdóname por ser tan egoísta…

. – ¿Eh? – no hubo tiempo de reaccionar. Sus labios presionaba con fuerza los míos – era muy diferente al de Sasori, este hacia que mi estomago se revolviera. – Pude sentir como exigía entra de más a mi cavidad bocal, pero estaba en shock. Así que solo sentí sus manos en mis mejillas, queriendo profundizar el encuentro. Temblé al sentirlo muy dentro de mí, saboreando mis belfos y yo los suyos. ¡Mi dios! Le estaba correspondiendo. ¿Por qué?

. – ¡Miren, están haciendo cosas de adultos! – El gritillo de ese niño ocasiono que empujara a Sasuke, estaba sonrojada. Santo cielos, ¿A qué hora llego el espectador? – ¡Háganlo otra vez! – chillo una niña, quien parecía más emocionada que yo.

. – ¡Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke! – me aleje corriendo junto con la crepa doblada. Era tanta la vergüenza que me negué a mirarlo de nuevo.

Y de por si mañana tendría que verlo – doble mis piernas – una vez que llegue al sofá de mi casa. Tsubaki se encontraba junto con su hermano que aun dormía, eso me dio tiempo para reflexionar ̶ ¿Por qué le correspondí? – ¿Acaso me estoy enamorando?

. – Señorita, ¿Tiene hambre? – voltee a ver Tsubaki quien bajaba las escaleras.

. – ¿Cómo sigue Ren? – me puse de pie y acompañe a mi nana hasta la cocina. – ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

. – Con la sedada es posible que se le pase hasta mañana, le sacaron mucho veneno paralizante, gracias a Dios no era venenoso, pero era un veneno muy fuerte. – me contó mientras sacaba ciertos sartenes y verduras del refrigerador.

. – Perdón, Tsubaki. – agache mi mirada. – Me buscaban a mí…

. – Hinata-sama – me llamo Tsubaki y voltee a verla. Sus ojos mostraban mucha seriedad y se acerco tomando mis manos entre las suyas. – Ren y yo le hicimos un juramento a su padre. Que siempre la protegeríamos de todo, aun si eso implica arriesgar nuestras vidas. – me confirmo con una sonrisa.

. – No…no quiero que sea así. – murmure mientras bajaba la cabeza hasta tocar su pecho, dejando que me acaricie el cabello.

. – Aunque no le guste, lo haremos de todos modos.

¿Pero por qué? Siempre la gente sale lastimada por intentar protegerme y yo no logro hacer nada por ellos.

Odio todo esto. ¿Qué es lo que quiere ese infeliz?

Me levante al día siguiente y le dije a Tsubaki que contactaría a Tsunade. Ren no ha despertado desde ayer. Y eso nos preocupaba.

No era lo mismo tener un guardia que no se Ren que manejara el auto hacia la entrada de mi escuela, no había platicas cálidas como antes, todo lo que está a mi alrededor siempre cambia tan drásticamente que no me da tiempo de acostumbrarme.

Me baje del coche y me di cuenta que había salido muy temprano, no quería toparme con los chicos, tres razones: primera, aun no sabía lo del rumor, segundo: Sasuke estaría ahí y tercera y última: mis pensamientos están tan revueltos que ya ni sé qué hacer con estos nuevos sentimientos que surgen en mi interior.

. – ¡Hm! ¿Dónde está? – levante la vista al ver un chico en el pasillo volteando por varios lados, entonces volteo hacia mí y sonrió. – ¡Gracias a los cielos! Una estudiante – se acerco a paso apresurado – casi corriendo – y tomo mi mano, dándole un fuerte estrecho, subiéndolo y bajándola de manera tan exagerada. Debía ser extranjero, aquí no saludábamos de esa forma tan brusca. – Hola, me llamo Izana Kazzuragi. Y ya me perdí, ¿dónde está la oficina de la directora? – Era bastante raro, así que me le quede viendo de más, llevaba el uniforme de los chicos, pero su piel coral y la forma de su cara era muy definidas para ser un chico, sus grandes lentes ocultaban sus ojos negros rasgados y su cabello negro estaban revueltos y despeinados. – ¡Disculpa! ¿Estás bien? ¿No eres sorda, verdad?

. – ¿Eh? Lo siento. Soy Hyuga Hinata, con gusto te llevare a la dirección. – Demonios, que mal educada soy. Pero ahora tenía otra incógnita, ¿Es un chico?

. – Eres tú – murmuro.

. – ¿Cómo?

. – ¡Eres Hinata-chan! – Chillo de emoción y su voz si sonaba un poco femenina. – ¡Eres tú! – se lanzo a abrazarme sorpresivamente y yo solo me quede congelada. ¿Qué le pasa?

. – ¿Te conozco?

. – ¡Oye, tú! – Gritó alguien a nuestras espaldas y ambos volteamos y vi a un recién llegado. Kiba junto con Deidara y Sasori. – ¡Suéltala! – grito Kiba. – ¿Qué no ves que la fastidias? – Comentó el castaño y solo sentí el apretón más fuerte de este chico – vaya, vaya – estaba provocando al Inuzuka.

. – ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – pregunto otros recién llegados, era Shikamaru y extrañamente estaba junto con Chouji y en cuanto me vio levanto una ceja. – Hinata, traes algo pegado a ti. – ¡No me digas!

. – ¡Ya suéltame! – empuje al chico descarado pero me puso una carita de perrito y eso me asusto. – ¡Ay, no! ¿Te lastime? – se veía más adorable que Naruto.

. – ¡Es una trampa! – me grito Deidara quien estaba irritado por la situación. Y solo Sasori miraba la escena con diversión

. – ¡Buenos días! – Grito Naruto quien entraba junto con Gaara y Sai. – ¡Hinata! – el rubio zorruno se lanzo corriendo hacia mi queriendo abrazarme – como siempre – pero solo sentí como alguien me tomaba de los hombros y me jalaba por un lado, para evitar el toro. (O sea Naruto)

. – ¡¿Eh?! ¿Qué paso? – obviamente el abrazo estaba vacío. – ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?! – preguntó irritado el rubio al ver como el chico prácticamente me quito de su camino.

. – ¡Eso mismo pregunto yo! – entro una nueva voz. Hidan, voltee y vi como venia junto con los Uchihas. – ¿Quién te crees para tocar de esa forma a Hinata? – el peliblanco se veía muy amenazante cuando se acercaba a alguien.

. – ¡Hola, Hinata! ¿Qué es eso? – saludo y pregunto Itachi quien entraba como todo un rey a los pasillos, pero mi vista solo se coloco en el Uchiha menor quien miraba la escena con el ceño fruncido.

¡No! ¡Aun no estoy preparada! Tome la chaqueta del chico y lo jale hacia la dirección. – ¡Ven, la dirección esta de aquel lado!

Pude sentir y escuchar las quejas de algunos, pero no quiero verlo, no aun. Entonces una vez que subimos por una escaleras evitando cualquier contacto, fije mi vista en el intruso de al lado. Estaba muy sonriente. – Eres una chica, ¿verdad? – le comente. A mí nadie me engaña, cuando me abrazo, sentí un bultito.

. – ¡Ahhh! ¡Te diste cuenta muy rápido! – la chica se llevo su brazos cruzado por detrás de su cabeza. – ¿Cómo lo supiste?

. – Tu nombre es muy femenino – mentí. – Y cuando chillaste tu voz era extraña – Eso si era verdad.

. – Ya veo, aun es muy difícil gritar como un hombre. Pero no es tanta la diferencia, a veces los hombres gritan como niñas. – me empecen a reír junto con ella., ya que recordé a los chicos.

. – Es cierto

Izana era una chica muy extraña, me comento que era bisexual y como nunca le gusto usar tacones ni faldas – según ella, se veían mal en su cuerpo – por eso opto por vestirse de hombre, además por diversión. Era la segunda persona que conocía que le gustaba el mismo sexo, no era raro pero si muy peculiar, uno nunca sabe cómo se llega a ser así, pero si la persona es y se siente feliz, no veo por qué no respetarlo. Mientras no se enamore de mi todo está bien.

. – Entonces, ¿crees que soy rara? – me pregunte una vez sentándose enfrente de mí, Tsunade le dijo que estaría en mi salón.

. – ¿Por qué lo dices?

. – Todo el mundo lo ve extraño y los entiendo, pero no sé… a veces me ven como si fuera un bicho raro. – comentó pena.

. – Déjalos que piense lo que quieran, tu siempre serás tu – le dije aunque no sé si realmente le ayude en mucho.

. – Vaya, eres tal como me dijeron – me comento.

. – ¿Quienes?

. – ¡Mira chicas lindas! – Izana le guiño el ojos al grupito de Karin y estas solo suspiraron. – ¡Je,je! ¡Tontas! ¡Esto es tan divertido! – me murmuro.

. – ¿Quién te dijo sobre mi? – tenía tantas ganas de tomar su mano y doblársela, el que alguien le contara sobre mí, era muy sospechoso. Y pude ver en su mirada un poco de temblor en sus ojos, debido a que mi mirada cambio drásticamente. – Dímelo

. – Te sorprenderías – me aviso con su semblante relajado – Vengo de Inglaterra, ¿eso no te dice nada? – me sonrió con picardía

. – No es cierto

Asintió riéndose, no era lo que pensaba ¿o sí?

. – Neji – pronuncie sin creérmelo. – ¡¿Lo conoces?!

. – ¡Claro! ¡Hemos sido amigos desde que se mudo a Inglaterra! ¡Era mi vecino! – me contó

. – ¡¿No te creo?!

. – Me pido que te diera esto, si te veía – vi como escarbaba en su mochila, sin prestarle mucha atención a los mirones. – Toma – me entro un paquete de color plateado y en ella tenía una carta de Neji, ¡De Neji!

Tome la caja y leí la carta: _**"Nos vemos en Konoha. Neji" **_– ¡Es su letra!

. – ¡Va a venir! – Grite emocionada – ¡Va a venir! ¡Aquí! ¡¿Cuándo?!

. – Tranquila chica, vendrá pronto – ¡Eso no me dice nada! – No me especifico el día, pero creo que será en la siguiente semana. – ¡Pero abre el paquete! – Se acerco y me murmuro – Son regalos para ti y Hanabi – me quede paralizada por lo que dijo.

. – ¿Qué tanto sabes?

. – No mucho, pero digamos que soy la consejera de Neji y siempre me cuenta las cosas con hipótesis. – me dijo. – Pero tranquila Hinata, los amigos de Neji, son los míos. – me sonrió y por cierta parte me sentí emocionada, tenía una amiga-amigo.

. – El profesor llegó – anuncio un estudiante y se me había olvidado que seguía en la escuela.

Tuvimos que dejar la charla para el descanso y durante el transcurso de las clases, Kakashi se hizo profesor de economía, sustituyendo a Danzo. El solo pensar en él es como una bomba que explota y me dice todo los problemas que tengo. Y aun no soluciono nada. Estaba hecha bolas, aun siento que alguien me está ocultando algo.

En cuanto sonó el timbre del descanso, el chillido de una chica me hizo voltear al ver a los chicos asomándose por las puertas, buscándome, me sonrieron pero cuando vieron a Izana una vena apareció en la cabeza de los rubios, de Kiba y de Hidan.

. – Almorzamos juntas – me invito Izana ignorando las miradas de muerte de los chicos. Y yo solo asentí pero obviamente fui escoltada hasta la cafetería. Pero en cierta manera el saber que Izana es una chica, también me divertía ver las reacciones de los chicos cuando se enteren. – ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no como comida japonesa real! – me comento.

. – ¿Entonces eres originario de aquí? – le pregunte.

. – Sip

. – ¡¿Y porqué regresaste?! – se metió Hidan a la conversación mientras agarraba una bandeja de comida.

. – ¡Sí! ¡¿Por qué no te quedaste allá?! – le siguió Deidara.

. – Oigan – estaba siendo muy bruscos. Ojala no hubiera volteado ya que ahí estaba él, con el ceño fruncido y parecía enojada e irritado.

. – Pues verán – sentí la mano derecha de Izana en mi hombro y con su otra mano tomo mi barbilla y la voltea hacia ella – Busco a una pareja y creo que ya lo encontré – su voz sonó muy varonil, se nota que ha practicado. Pero solo sentí como alguien se acerco y me tomo por un brazo y me jalo hacia él, su aroma, como no reconocerlo. Sentí una mano en mi cintura donde me acercaba más a él.

. – Pues lo siento, ella ya tiene dueño. – anuncio con voz fuerte y decida.

. – "Sasuke" – Me sonroje. Lo dijo enfrente de todos, que vergüenza. ¡No!

. – Enserio, porque no veo tu firma en ella. – Se burlo Izana.

¿Por qué lo dijiste?

Me siento tan patética al no luchar cuando me dio un beso en los labios – ¡Enfrente de todos! – sentí que me iba a desmayar, nunca era el centro de atención, no soportaba las miradas por eso cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero sabía que mi cuerpo y mis labios lo disfrutaban.

La cafetería parecía un cementerio, era mucho silencio. Entonces solo sentí como se desprendía de mí y me tomaba de la mano. – Ya la viste – Le dijo a Izana y me saco de la cafetería quien no salía de su estupefacción.

Una vez que salimos, solo escuche los alaridos de todos y como mi corazón latía a millares con solo tener enlazada mi mano con la de Sasuke. ¿Acaso me gusta?

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 10

.

.

.

¡Kya! ¡Ya se lo dijo! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?

Espero que sí. esta muy cargado de emociones. Y nuestro Sasuke ya se había cansado de no salir tanto XD. Y que no lo peláramos tanto.

¿Y ahora que pasara? ¿Se romperá la amistad de todos? ¿Cuál es el mendigo rumor? ¿Todos están a salvo?

¡Descúbranlo en los siguientes capítulos!

**El OC de Izana Kazzuragi no es mío es de cortesía de Zumkqui.** Gracias por prestármelo, ayudo mucho en lo ultimo XD

.

COMENTARIOS

.

**Ciielo Riin****: **Hola, pues el rumor sigue siendo desconocido para Hinata, jaja creyeron que iba ser tan fácil, pues no. Pero no te preocupes muy pronto sabrás que hay detrás de toda esta historia. Jajaaja yo también grito por todo lo que se arrastre, vuele y que se pequeño y feo. Pues en donde vives que a esas horas me duermo XD es que me da insomnio y ya no pego el ojo, por eso casi siempre publico a esas horas. Bueno espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Chao, no vemos en el siguiente.

**MusaSpinelli****:** Hola, se me va la señal muchas veces (estúpida compañía de internet) lamento no darte spoilers, es divertido dejarlos con la intriga. Jajaja pero prefiero los cuchillos para castrar a Danzo, para que le duela y sufra como una mujer como cuando una dama anda en su periodo. Pero votare por esa ley si te hace feliz. :D Espero que el capi te haya gustado y créeme tendrás todas las respuesta, muy pronto… (Señal fallida)… Nos vemos… (La seña murió)…

**NN-chan****: **Hola, creí que era la única que llevaba los correos para ver si también publican otras historias que leo. Gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado.

**kaitlynleonant13****: **¡Revive querida! Ya te publique el decimo capitulo. Y espero que te haya gustado, pues lo de Sasori aun le sigo pensado que hacer pero me gustan las imágenes que hace de SasoriXSakura son tan lindas, tal vez por eso me guste como pareja. Pero aun no me decido, lo pensare.

**Kds: **Hola, si la historia de Sasori y Sakura son otras cosas, pero esta es la vida de Hinata, todo lo que ve se narra aquí mismo. Pues aquí hubo sus momentos, ojala que te hayan gustado. Nos leemos.

**moonkoublack****: **Hola, lamento dejarte todavía con la intriga del rumor jajaja pero muy pronto lo sabrás. Y para eso tienes que seguir conmigo :3 hasta el final de la historia (Yeiii) Espero que ta haya gustado.

**FlorItachiUchiha****: **Holis! Qué gran olfato. Pues eso ya veremos XD Gracias por comentar y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**EyesDiamond****: **Hola y gracias por tu lindo comentario. Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**fran.s: ** No quiero soñar con Orochimaru lavándome la espalda, ¡Que miedo! Por eso te publico siempre que puedo. Qué bueno que te hizo reír lo de Itachi y sus calzones, que asco. Todos flameados. Y dime que te pareció. ¿Te gusto este cap?

**hinatauzumakiuchijahyuga****: **Hola y lo siento, se me acabo la tinta por eso ya no pude escribir más xD Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado.

**Kei: **Hola, gracias por comentar. Tensión mucha, sexual tal vez. Son muchos chicos seximente guapos. Pero espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**PandoNee-chan****: **Hola y gracias por comentar, si a Hina le dolió un poquito, pero aun no lo sabe del por qué. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

.

¡WOW! 82 reviews es la primera vez que llego hasta acá. ¡Qué emoción!

GRACIAS POR LEER Y A LOS QUE DAN CLIC EN SEGUIRES Y FAVORITOS DE MIS HISTORIAS, LO QUIERO.

Yeii-chan se despide.

¡Chao!


	11. Busqueda Completa

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 11: Búsqueda Completa**

.

.

.

Toda mi vida pensé que estaba destinada a estar sola – alguien como yo – merece estar sola y pagar por todos sus pecados y errores. Pero aun así, de alguna manera. Me sentía muy placida al correr junto con él por toda la institución, tomados de la mano.

Corriendo juntos... pero esto… estaba mal.

. – ¡Detente! ¡Me lastimas! – le grite mientras frenaba con rudeza al momento llegamos a la parte trasera de la institución muy cerca del patio.

. – Lo siento – me dijo mientras me soltaba y yo solo sobe mi muñeca. Estaba un poco roja.

Como siempre, con toda la vergüenza del mundo, me negué a verlo. Pero no me gustaba la tensión, así que alce mi vista y mis ojos se abrieron al ver como él estaba de igual modo que yo. Sonrojado y avergonzado. ¿Acaso el tampoco sabía lo que había hecho? De solo pensarlo, se me soltó una pequeña risa.

. – ¿De qué te ríes? – se volvió a mí y su ceño se frunció como de costumbre. Su enojo estaba lleno de vergüenza, supuse que su orgullo era bastante grande y ahora esta lastimado al ver como no le gustaba que las personas lo vieran vulnerable. Creo que a nadie le gusta que lo vean muy vulnerable.

. – ¿Y ahora qué? – mi corazón me decía que no lo hiciera. Pero lo estruje con todo mi ser y me volví fría ante él. – Pensaste que saltaría como una chica hormonal por haber dicho eso. No sabes la estupidez que hiciste. – ¿Por qué? ¡Basta, Hinata! – Gracias, p…ero no estoy interesada. Te lo dije – ¡No titubees! Dilo con seriedad, es por su bien. – Prefiero estar sola. Lo siento. – quise lárgame de ahí, pero el azabache me detuvo de un brazo.

. – Entonces, hare que cambies de opinión. – cuando me dijo eso, pude ver en sus ojos un brillo muy determinante. – Tú sabes muy bien que no quieres estar sola. – tomo mis manos con tanta delicadeza.

. – ¿Por qué? Yo no he hecho nada para llamar tu atención. ¿Qué hice para que me digas todas esas hermosas cosas? – tenía miedo de su respuesta. Pero quería saber. Mi realidad era muy diferente al suyo.

. – Por alguna razón, cuando miro tus ojos, solo veo una gran soledad. Nunca fuiste como las demás, eras muy reservada y eso aumento más mi curiosidad. Quise saber por qué siempre te veías tan sola. – sentí sus dedos rozando mis mejillas, eran cálidas. – De alguna manera creo que me vi reflejado en ti.

. – ¿Tu en mi?

. – Dime algo Hinata, ¿Tan pesada es la carga de los Hyugas? – su pregunta me sobresalto. ¿Cómo decírselo? Es más de lo que tú crees.

. – Sasuke… yo… solo quiero…

. – Hinata – me tomo de la barbilla y me obligo a mirarlo – Lo que dije allá era en serio. Aun que suene egoísta, tú serás solo para mí. – Aun no entendía del todo ese amor que profesa por mí. ¿Era verdad? ¿Lo decía enserio?

. – ¡SASUKE!

La cara del morocho cambio repentinamente – a frustración – al escuchar el grito desesperado de su mejor amigo, Naruto. Ambos volteamos y solo vimos como el rubio volteaba por todos lados, buscándonos. Y cuando vi su mirada me di cuenta de lo que les estaba haciendo. Los estaba engañando, pero ese engaño, los mantenía a salvo. Y si quiero terminar con todo esto, tengo que encontrar primero a mi enemigo.

Y esa sería mi última misión como ANBU.

Hace tiempo que deje de escuchar a mi corazón y siempre obedecía lo que mi padre me ordenaba. Pero ya no quiero, yo también quiero ser como ellos, libres y pelear por lo que uno quiere.

"¿Y tú qué quieres?"

Libertad, eso es lo que más deseo.

. – Sasuke – me arme de valor para elevar mis manos y tomar su cabeza para acercarla a la mía. Y lo único que puedo hacer por estos sentimientos es depositarle un beso en su mejilla derecha. – Te prometo que un día seré libre para decirte lo que pienso. – le dije una vez que me separe de él. – Tal vez todo cambie, pero todos ustedes siempre serán muy importantes para mí.

Aun no se qué tipos de sentimientos tengo hacia él o hacia los demás pero quiero averiguarlo, una vez que encuentre al obstáculo que hace que mi vida sea una mierda.

Era hora de ponerse serios.

Me aleje de Sasuke y salí corriendo directamente hacia mi casa. No descansaría hasta encontrarlo y una vez que lo haga, le pondremos fin a esto. ¿Quién quiera que seas?

Una vez llegando a mi casa, tanto Tsubaki y los guardias se sorprendieron de verme así – tan despeinada y agitada por tanto correr – pero eso era lo de menos, fui directamente a mi cuarto por mi computadora. Y hare lo que mejor se hacer. – Buscar – el hacker era una de mis mejores habilidades, lo comprendí muy rápido cuando me lo enseñaron en la academia de ANBUS. Y me catalogaron como una de las mejores, por hacker un sistema empresarial en menos de cinco minutos, si tengo que hackear a todo el mundo para encontrarlo, lo hare. – Y lo voy a encontrar.

Mis dedos tecleaban con maestría los botones, miraba los archivos del USB que me había dado Kakashi, si esa persona me conocía, sabía muy bien cuál era mi método de búsqueda. Algo quiere de mí y si me quiere, tiene que dejar un patrón suelto. Siempre hay algo, es como los ladrones profesionales, dejan pistas sobre los crímenes perfectos y quieren ser reconocidos. Era como una manera de diversión para ellos. Ver quién es el mejor postor. Aquí es lo mismo, vida con vida.

Durante mi trabajo le pedí estrictamente a Tsubaki que no dejara entrar a nadie a la casa, si me buscaban le pedía que dijera que me fui de viaje. No quiero interrupciones, ya fue mucho relajo, pensé que se trataba de alguien simple y se lo deje en cierta manera a Kakashi y a la agencia. Tenía que checar todo, todo desde el inicio, como fue que todo empezó.

Tuve la necesidad de llamar a mi padre para pedirle ciertos archivos, desde la muerte de mi tío ha estado peleándose con toda clase de extranjeros que querían comprar la compañía de Neji en Inglaterra, también ha tenido muchas juntas con todos los padres de los involucrados desde esa llamada. Era mucho por hacer, entonces reduciría los campos. Estaban buscando por el lado equivocado. Sé muy bien que algo pasa y tiene que ver con nuestra familia y conmigo.

.

.

.

. – Señorita – hablo desde la otra puerta mi nana. – No bajara a comer.

. – Más al rato – le dije como siempre.

. – ¿Entonces no irá a trabajar? – me cuestiono y me quede pensado. ¿Pues qué día es hoy? – mire la fecha de mi computadora y vi que era viernes.

. – ¿Cómo? – he estado cuatro días enteros en la casa buscando. ¿Por qué vuelan tan rápido los días? Me pare para abrirle la puerta a Tsubaki.

. – ¡Wow! – exclamo mi nana al ver todo mi desastre, había papeles por todos lados, unos en el piso, regados y otros pegados en la pared con tachuelas. – Usted es muy admirable – me dijo mientras examinaba todo los papeles.

. – Lo siento, no me di cuenta que era viernes – me estire y me torcí un poco el cuello. Quería seguir trabajando pero cuidar a Hanabi era también uno de mis deberes. – ¿Ren ya despertó?

. – Si, gracias a unos medicamentos de Tsunade.

. – ¿Tsunade estuvo aquí? Espera ¡Ya despertó! – camine hacia el cuarto de Ren y gire la perilla despacio. Y lo vi, acostado leyendo un libro. – ¡Ren! – me acerque corriendo y no pude evitar lanzarme a él para darle un abrazo.

. – Hinata- sama – lo abrace del cuello y pude sentir sus brazos en mi espalda.

. – ¿Por qué no me avisaste que había despertado? – le pregunte a Tsubaki y se encogió como si la hubiera regañado.

. – Yo se lo pedí – me comento Ren. – La vimos muy concentra en su búsqueda y sabía muy bien que mi información no iba ser de mucha ayuda. – Me miro a los ojos – Lo siento mucho Hinata-sama, pero no recuerdo nada. Tsunade dijo que debió ser un efecto de las toxinas.

. – ¿Tsunade estuvo aquí?

. – No, le avisamos por teléfono. Y no se preocupe, hemos todo lo que está a nuestro alcance para alejarla de usted. – me comentó mi nana mientras se acercaba a nosotros y se sentaba en la cama. – No hemos dejado de recibir mensajes de Kakashi, Tsunade y sus amigos – me dijo con una sonrisa.

. – No lo dudo, me fui y deje mis cosas ahí. – Hasta el paquete de Neji, solo espero que siga intacto. – Iré a trabajar. Le enviare a Kakashi todo lo que he encontrado, estoy a un tramo de saber quién es.

Hasta ahora he tenido a un sospechoso que capturo las cámaras de las empresas, era un joven adulto y era muy similar a la descripción que una vez Deidara comento – cabello blanco y ojos rojos – Pero no tenía la venda en su cabeza, por eso dudaba de que fuera él o tal vez enviaba a un doble. – Esto no tiene sentido – me dije mientras me colocaba mi disfraz de sirvienta. – El hombre de cabellos blancos ha entrado a las empresas de mis amigos y siempre voltea ligeramente hacia la cámara, pero con diferentes poses. Solo se ve que entra y no llega ni al recibido por mucho tiempo, solo observa y rara vez habla con alguien.

. – El auto la espera – me aviso mi nana y solo tome mi computadora y mis armas. Me fije al espejo y todo en orden, peluca, pupilentes, disfraz. Listo.

Al llegar no tuve tiempo ni de enviarle un mensaje a Kakashi sobre este hombre, solo pise la casa de los Uchihas y había todo un tornado en la cocina, meseros iba y venían. – ¡Oh, Sayaka! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! ¡Ven y ayúdanos!

. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Alguien cumple años? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a saludar a algunos y como los cocineros decoraban un pastel de tres pisos.

. – Digamos que, caprichos de la señora Mikoto – voltee hacia la puerta y vi como se acerca la abuela Miko con un conjunto de ropa. – Hoy es el cumple años de uno de los amigos de Itachi-sama – me entrego la ropa y parecía prendas limpia de Hanabi. – Como sus padres están de viaje, Mikoto-sama quiso hacerle una pequeña fiesta. – ¡Oh-Oh! ¡Eso quiere decir! – Así que hoy recibiremos a los amigos de los Uchihas, prepare a Hanako-sama. – ¡No!

Deje mi mochila en la cama de mi habitación y quise gritar. Así que opte por tomar una almohada y grite en ella. – Justamente hoy. ¡Maldición! ¿Y quién será el cumpleañero? – me sentí un poco mal. Si todo esto no estuviera pasando, lo más probable es que estaría comprándole un regalo. Como cualquier amiga.

. – ¡Sayaka! – grito con exageración Mina, al parecer Mikoto era muy exigente cuando se trata de fiestas y eso que es una pequeña, no me imagino cuando sean grandes festines.

. – ¡Ya voy! – Tome el celular y le marque a Kakashi mientras adjuntaba todos los archivos del escritorio de la computadora.

. – ¡¿Hinata?! ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! ¡Tsunade ha estado...!

. – ¡Cállate Kakashi! – nunca antes le había gritado. Se sentía bien. – Tengo algo, ¿Dónde estás?

. – Sigo en la escuela, revisando tareas y estoy hasta la chin…

. – ¡Perfecto! ¿Tienes tu computadora?– solo al escuchar el "sí" le envié rápidamente los archivos a su computadora. – Escúchame, checa los videos de seguridad de la sala de dirección de hace una semana, dime si encuentras al tipo de la foto. Tuvo que aparecer dándole a Deidara un número falso de mi casa…

. – ¡Sayaka! – Grito Mina.

. – ¡Ya voy! – le grite mientras cerraba la computadora. – Estoy segura que hay una conexión…

. – Pero Hinata, yo envié a…

. – ¡Sayaka! – pare de inmediato y cerré el celular al ver como la abuela Miko entraba con el ceño fruncido. – Los celulares están prohibidos en las horas de trabajo. Los chicos ya llegaron así que necesito que vayas y prepares a Hanako-sama.

. – Lo siento. Ya iba para allá – cuando la abuela Miko se dio la vuelta, le envié un mensaje a Kakashi: **"Avísame si encuentras algo**" puse mi celular en vibrador y lo puse en uno de mis estuches que se encontraban rodeando mis muslos.

Salí de mi cuarto y cuando llegue a la sala mayor, apenas me había llego el mensaje de la abuela Miko. Los chicos entraban riéndose y haciendo babosadas en el recibidor. La señora Uchiha los recibía como si realmente fuera sus hijos.

. – ¡Mama de Itake! – Grito Deidara como todo un niño y se lanzo a abrazar a la señora con tanto cariño. ¿Y qué demonios es Itake?

.- Hola cariño, te preparamos tu pastel favorito – dijo con suavidad Mikoto.

. – ¡Yeii! ¡Usted es la mejor madrina! – Deidara volvió a abrazar a su realmente madrina. Me quede pasmada por lo que dijo. Pero lo que exclamo con júbilo la señora Uchiha me hizo abrir más la boca.

. – ¡Claro que soy la mejor, Soy la madrina de todos ustedes! – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Y eso es válido? Solo faltaba yo. – ¡Oh, Sayaka! ¡Qué bueno que llegas! – me incline un poco ante ella, pero sentía vergüenza al tener la mirada de todos. – ¡Ve por Hanako, por favor!

. – Enseguida – me dispuse a cumplir con la orden y evitar a toda costa a los chicos. Pero antes mire de reojo a dos personas – Sasori y Sasuke – el primero se veía como siempre y me pregunto si todo habrá salido bien con los Haruno's y el segundo se veía un poco decaído y tal vez era debido a mi.

Me encamine a las escaleras y pude ver en los pasillos como Itachi estaba tocando la puerta de mi hermana y su mirada lucia muy preocupado y esa preocupación me la paso.

. – Vamos Hanako, mi madre te está esperando – escuche como le decía prácticamente a la puerta.

. – ¿Qué ocurre?

. – ¡Sayaka, al fin! ¡Hanako, Sayaka está aquí! – grito Itachi mientras prácticamente me toma por los hombros y casi me hacia besar la puerta.

. – Hanako- sama ¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunte y luego se abrió la puerta de manera muy lenta.

. – Pasa, rápido. – escuche como Hanabi se ocultaba detrás de la puerta y cuando entre, cerró la puerta con rapidez. Sin impórtale Itachi.

Cuando entre chille de emoción al ver lo hermosa que se veía mi hermanita, tenia puesto un vestido de color lila con un listón morado amarrado a su cintura. Tenía unas medias de color negra junto con sus sandalias del mismo color. – Hanabi, te ves divina. – le dije mientras tocaba su rostro. – ¿Pero que tienes? – pregunte al ver como estaba un poco sonrojada.

. – ¿Qué que tengo? ¡¿Que no viste que haya abajo hay como 10 chicos guapos y yo vestida con esto?! – al ver del porque de su sonrojo me empecé reír.

. – Hanabi, te recuerdo que aun tienes 13 años, esa ropa es muy apropiada para ti. ¿O acaso esperas salir con un vestido corto y escotado de color rojo pasión o qué? – Se empezó a reír de mi comentario.

. – ¿Y si nos les agrado? Soy la única "niña" que va a estar ahí – me dijo con pena.

. – Les agradaras – conociéndolos, más de la cuenta. Y eso me irritaba. Si alguno llegaba a sobrepasarse con ella, tendría la suela de mi zapato tatuado en su culo.

. – ¿De verdad?

. – Claro. Además recuerda que yo voy a estar ahí – le dije – Claro, por si te excluyen – me burle y ella se hizo la ofendida y me dio un ligero codazo. – Entonces ¿Lista?

Cuando vi su asentimiento junto con su determinación, nos dirigimos a una sala de reuniones que estaba al lado de la sala mayor. En la puerta de la habitación estaba los mayordomos en cargados de abrir y cerrar las puertas.

Al adéntranos, me agrado la muy buena decoración de la sala, el piso era de un color beige que brillaba por los grandes candelabros que colgaban de los grandes techos. Y sus grandes ventanas rodeaban los muros de la habitación con sus balcones que dejaban ver los hermosos jardines de los Uchihas.

. – ¡Hana! – Grito Mikoto con su comportamiento de niña. – ¡Te ves hermosa! ¡Ven, ven a conocer a mis "otros hijos adoptivos"! – dijo divertida mientras tomaba de la mano de mi hermana. Excluyéndome. Pero era de esperarse, era la servidumbre.

. – Sayaka – me hablo Mina mientras me entregaba una bandeja pequeña con bocadillos – Por favor, ponlos en aquella mesa. – tome la bandeja y me dirigí hacia la mesa donde mire de soslayo a los chicos, estaba muy guapos sin su ropas de la preparatoria.

Observe como Hanabi se alegraba por su compañía y bromas. Como me hubiera gustado desenvolverme como ella, y al final mire al azabache parecía ajeno a toda la conversación.

"¿Estará pensando en mi?"

. – ¡Oh, Sayaka! – Voltee mientras arreglaba un poco el mantel de la mesa donde deje la bandeja. Vi como Naruto me hacía señas de que le pasara cierta bandeja con comida, pero había tantas. – ¡No, tonta! ¡Te hablo a ti! – ¿Me dijo tonta?

Me acerque con suma cautela – ¿Puedo ayudarle?

. – ¡Chicos, ella es la chica que noquee! – Grito entre risa como si eso fuera un chiste.

. – ¡Entonces, es verdad que golpeas a una chica! – ¡Mierda! ¡Ahora soy el centro de su atención! Ya que se empezaron a acerca pero eso no es lo que me llamo la atención sino que el muy descarado de Itachi tenía A MI HERMANITA tomada de la mano, y ella parecía muy complacida.

. – ¿La golpeaste? – mi hermana se alzo a la conversación.

. – Fue un accidente – le dije a todos. – ¿Puedo…?

. – Si, luego Sasuke le compro un llavero cuando fuimos a tu casa. No es tierno, nuestro Sasukito está enamorado – Divulgo el rubio con burlesca. Entonces el idiota de Deidara, Kiba y Hidan le empezaron abuchear y el que se gano el golpe fue el tarado de Naruto, silenciado la conversación. Más sin embargo vi como Deidara intento mencionar mi nombre, más solo se calló cuando le dirigió una mirada discreta al Uchiha menor.

Me fui alejando discretamente más mi mente y mi corazón empezó a sentir, no sé… pero me enoje cuando supe eso. Y eso era estúpido ya que yo era la sirvienta pero él no lo sabía. Pero me molesta. – Carajo – murmure enojada mientras ayudaba a Mina a poner los platos en las mesas. A mí que me importa si él está regalando llaveros solo para disculparse con cualquiera y encima todavía tiene el descaro de culpar al pobre de Naruto.

. – Si sigues apretando el plato de esa manera, terminaras rompiéndolo – me dijo Mina con gracia y me apene mucho porque se dio cuenta que mientras hacia ese acto miraba con recelo al azabache. – ¿Paso algo? ¿Te dijeron algo?

. – No es nada.

Poco después de terminar, los chicos se sentaron a comer en una grande mesa rectangular de madera. Le cantamos las mañanitas a Deidara y se veía muy feliz con su pastel de mango. Poco después mientras repartía porciones de comida, sentí las vibraciones de mi celular. Quise contestar pero tenía que servir la comida.

. – ¡Sayaka, yo quiero de eso! – me grito Naruto mientras me esperaba con su plato para devorar la porción de pollo.

. – Yo también – me dijo Deidara. Asentí amablemente y solo observaba como en toda la fiesta Itachi estaba de empalagoso con mi hermana y eso me irritaba. Me acerque al lugar de Naruto para darle un poco, quien no dejaba de parlotear con Deidara.

. – Entonces, ¿Qué deseaste? – susurro el rubio chismoso. – ¡Vamos dímelo!

. – ¡Ay, Naruto! ¡Como friegas! Te lo voy a decir solo por esta vez, ya que estoy muy seguro de que no se cumplirá– comentó con nostalgia el rubio. – Pedí que llegara Hinata a la fiesta. Le deje muchos mensajes en su casa, pero no me contesto. Estoy preocupado – cuando deje sus porciones me sentí una perra desgraciada. Los chicos siempre trataban de conocerme y de acercarse, pero mi frialdad y necedad los mantenía a margen. Entonces mire a cada uno de ellos, platicaban pero no se notaba el mismo humor de antes. Me había ido sin decir nada. ¿Pero que podía decirles?

. – ¿Nada? – dijo Sai mientras miraba como Gaara marcaba a cierto número. Y supuse que era el de mi casa, ni si quiera quise darle mi numero celular. Solo vi como el pelirrojo negaba y guardaba su celular.

Tanto así. Tanto así me necesitaban, ¿Cuál hubiera sido la diferencia si hubiera venido?

.

Durante la cena, me acerque a la copa de Mikoto para servirle un poco de vino. – Sasuke, ¿aun te duele tu brazo? – pregunto preocupada la madre. Ambas vimos como el Uchiha menor se soba y hacia leves estiramientos en su brazo izquierdo. Al verlo me quede inmóvil con nuevas dudas que surgían en mi cabeza. ¿Shiro? ¡No! Esto tenía que ser una coincidencia. ¡No podía ser él! Pero, tiene la misma herida en el mismo lugar. ¿No era él, o si?

. – ¡Deidara, hora de abrir los regalos! – Grito emociona Mikoto mientras se paraba y era imitada por todos. Pasaron a una mini sala donde estaba una mesa en el centro con todos los regalos. Mientras ellos se entretenía abriendo los obsequios, las sirvientas y yo empezamos a recoger los platos y ponerlos en los carritos móviles para llevarlos a la cocina, pero mi vista no se despegaba de la espalda de Sasuke, entonces sentí de nuevo la vibración del celular.

"¡Kakashi!" Lo había olvidado

Saque a escondidas el celular y cheque que tenía 10 llamada perdidas y 4 mensajes y dos de ellos era de voz. Sin importarme me volví para que no me viera y abrí los mensajes.

.

"_**Hinata esto es grave. ¿Dónde estás?**_

_**Recibido a las 22:09:32**_

_**5 de mayo**_

_**De Isao**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**No te acerques a Shiro…"**

Entonces sonó mi celular y lo conteste enseguida. – ¡Hinata! ¡Estas con los Uchihas, ¿Verdad?! ¡Tienes que sacarlos de ahí! ¡Shiro es…!

No alcance a escuchar lo último debido al fuerte impacto que resonó por toda la casa, un terrible temblor sacudió toda la sala, ocasionando que los vidrios de las grandes ventanas se agrietaran y se rompieran en mil pedazos y fueran salpicados por toda la habitación.

. – ¡Sayaka! – El grito de mi hermana me hizo reaccionar al momento que grandes pedazos de vidrios caían. Solo agache mi cabeza mientras la resguardaba con mis manos, la llamada seguía y escuchaba los alaridos de desesperación de Kakashi.

. – ¡Te encontré! – ¡Esa voz!

Era esa maldita mujer. Alce mi vista y solo vi venir una fuerte patada directamente a mi rostro. El dolor se esparció por todo mi cara y el impacto me hizo retroceder más no caer. Termine hincada con una mano presionado mi mejilla, donde tenía un ligero corte. Mis ojos miraron a la ANBU pisando y rompiendo mi celular. Poniendo fin a la llamada de Kakashi.

. – Ups. Lo rompí – la ironía de su voz me irrito demasiado. Su máscara negra se ladeo y observo a las personas que seguían en la habitación. Regreso su vista hacia mí y saco una Katana de su espalda. – Se acabaron los juegos, Yûhi. – me dijo mientras me lanzaba la espada y caí en frente de mi. Tomo su máscara con sus finos dedos y solo vi caer su cabello verde turquesa con dos mechones rodeando su cara. Sus ojos cafés me miraron con indiferencia y una terrible soledad y por alguna razón me vi reflejada en ella. – Soy Kujaku. – tomo su otra Katana y me sonrió sínicamente. – Todo va a cambiar – su voz sonó con tanto sufrimiento, más su mirada estaba vacía.

Cuando me di cuenta ya tenía la Katana en mis manos, corrí cuando vi a Kujaku trotando hacia los chicos que estaba arrinconados en la esquina de la casa, protegiendo a Mikoto y a mi hermana, pude ver en sus ojos una gran determinación, sin miedo alguno al ver como alguien los cazaba y eso se me hizo muy extraño.

Y tal vez como ella dijo, desde ahora todo cambio.

. – ¡No! – gritaba mi hermana al verme pelear con armas peligrosas, pero que opción tenia. De ninguna manera dejaría que algo malo les pasara.

. – ¡Hay que ayudarla! – escuche el grito de Hidan y su intento de hacerse el héroe, pero esto era la vida real. Me puse enfrente de él – a unos metros – ¡No te acerques! – Le grite con seriedad y solo asintió a muy regañadientes.

El filo del cuchillo iba y venía, chocando entre sí, el sable era como una centella de luz, que cortaba todo a su paso, sin vacilación alguna. Solo un rasguño y podía ser mortal, el más mínimo descuido y el daño sería fatal.

. – Has cambiado – me dijo cuando forcejeamos. – Y no te has dado cuenta – el movimiento fue rápido y me dejo sin arma. – Tú eras más fuerte que yo.

. – ¿Por qué me hablas como si ya nos conociéramos? – le pregunte. Aun no era vencida con o sin arma, la detendría.

Más sin embargo mi pregunta la hizo enfurecer, sus ojos se afilaron y su cuerpo se tenso. Más no me contesto, arrojo su arma y se lanzo hacia mí, pude sentir como intentaba quitarme la peluca y eso me empezó a alterar demasiado. ¡No, todos menos eso! No quiero que lo chicos me vean, no así. – ¡No te distraigas! – me gritó mientras sacaba un pequeño Kunai.

. – ¡AAAAAHHHH!

. – ¡Hinata-neesan!

Mi grito fue opacado por otro, el dolor de mi hombro era insoportable pero fue más al ver como mi hermana corría hacia mí. – ¡No! ¡No vengas, Hanabi! – le grite mientras empujaba a Kujaku de mí, me quite el Kunai, me pare y mi peluca resbalo, pero ya no me importo solo quise correr hacia Hanabi pero un nuevo temblor resonó por toda la casa, impidiéndome avanzar.

. – ¡Hinata, atrás de ti! – me grito Hanabi quien era sujetada por Itachi y Sai, impidiendo que se acercara. Más mi vista no dejaba de ver a los chicos que me miraban con estupefacción, su ojos reflejaban incredulidad y conmoción.

. – Kazuma-sama – pero al escuchar ese nombre detrás de mí, fue una de las razones que me hizo voltear hacia atrás.

. – ¿Shiro? – Era él, ayudando a Kujaku a levantarse. Menciono su nombre, estoy segura. Shiro volteo hacia mí y dirigió su mano para quitarse la máscara. – No – la máscara bajo hasta que pude ver su rostro, sus ojos rojos me miraban con indiferencia, su cabello negro cayó sobre su frente donde tenía una venda rodeando su cabeza.

Donde yo le dispare.

. – Hinata

. – ¡No! ¡No! ¡Tu estas muerto! – Le grite y de una manera impresionante llego detrás de mí. Me sujete del cuello y me encajo una aguja, inyectándome un liquido desconocido. – ¡GHAAAAAAAAAHHH!

. – Es hora de que recuerdes – me soltó más sin embargo sentía la toxina quemarme por todo la zona y se expandía por mi cuerpo, caí de rodillas sin dejar de gritar y sin dejar de tocarme donde me había inyectado.

. – ¡Hinata! – Los alaridos de mi hermana y de los chicos se fueron oyendo cada vez más y más bajo. Mi vista se nublaba más pero mis ojos no dejaban de ver la silueta de Kazuma irse junto con Kujaku. ¿Cómo es posible esto? ¿El debería estar muerto? ¿O no?

. – ¡Hinata, resiste! – no sé si era uno de los efectos de las toxinas pero al escuchar la voz de Sasuke, me pareció la voz más hermosa, sentía como si ya la hubiera escuchado. Hace mucho tiempo…

. – No me dejes.

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 11

.

.

̶ ̶ Continua leyendo, es un especial.


	12. Lo que yo vi

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 12: Lo que yo vi.**

**(P.V. Sasuke)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hace mucho tiempo, lo que yo veía era desgracias y cosas repugnantes e innecesarias en todo al mí alrededor. Tengo el honor de haber nacido siendo un Uchiha, o eso creí, cuando empecé a interesarme en otros hábitos – nada que ver con la empresa – basto con solo ver el ceño fruncido de mi padre y su hosco: "No" para dejar de soñar en sueños que se volvían imposibles.

Sabía que era un Uchiha y eso contiene muchas responsabilidades. Pero cuando pensé que mi vida era miserable, basta con la llegada de los Uzumaki a mi casa, donde conocí al que sería mi mejor amigo. Naruto – lo opuesto a mí – rubio, ojos azules, chillón, alborotado, necio y sonriente como todo un idiota. Nuestra rivalidad fue lo que nos llevo a nuestra amistad. Lo conocí cuando tenía cinco años al igual que ella. Fue en el último año de preescolar cuando me di cuenta de su presencia.

Hyuga Hinata, una niña muy pero muy opuesta a mí. – Cabello negro azulado, ojos color luna, piel excesivamente blanca – y por lo que se veía, suave – pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue su increíble timidez. ¡Enserio! ¡Tal vez era una enfermedad! Le preguntaba algo y la chica ya quería llorar por no poder ocultar su tartamudez. Era tanta su vergüenza que incluso llegaba hacer muy divertido para mí. Era sumamente sumisa.

Solo la veía debes en cuando, ya que a veces mostrabas faces que realmente me llamaban la atención. Una de ellas fue a mediados de diciembre, su asiento estaba vacío y por lo que increíble que parezca, el día estuvo de lo más aburrido. A la semana siguiente llego, más su mirada se veía tan perdida y desolada que continuo así hasta la graduación.

Después me entere que fue a causa de la muerte de su madre, lo digo porque mi mamá estuvo llorándole a una foto, donde salía ella y otra mujer muy hermosa, tenía el mismo cabello que ella solo que sus ojos eran de un color verde pasto. Desde ahí, mi gusto por el verde fue increíble.

Cuando llegue a 3° de primaria, toco en mi salón pero la chica parecía ajeno a las circunstancias, como si viviera en una diferente realidad. Desde ahí nunca pude dejarla de mirarla – no desde que vi un ligero moretón en una de sus mejillas – y no fue difícil averiguarlo, fue intuición de hecho. Un día le pregunte a mi padre qué tipo de relación tenia con los Hyugas.

" – Nada. Son una empresa de medio rango. Creo que hasta lo van a embargar, tiene muchas deudas con los extranjeros. – comentó mi padre con su habitual y hosca voz. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Nunca le conteste.

Cada día la veía, su cabello parecía crecer con el paso del tiempo como una tierna flor, su timidez seguía a flote y no tenía muchos amigos que digamos. – No tenia ninguno – Siempre tuve ese deseo de decirle algo, pero siempre aparecía Naruto y sus nuevos amigos. – Nuestros – como él decía. Si no fuera por el rubio insoportable, tal vez estaría como Hinata.

Pero eso no era lo malo, lo malo era ser un año menor que Itachi, lo cual, el grupo se expandió. Los amigos de Itachi y los amigos de Naruto, para cuando estaba en 4° año de primaria, ya éramos muy conocidos como los 10 chicos más guapos – "insoportables para mí"– de toda la escuela. Y todo se lo debo a la fastidiosa prima de Naruto, Karin y las arpías de sus amigas, lo cual, las muy tediosas empezaron a divulgar nuestra popularidad y nuestra belleza – Soy guapo, lo sé – pero no es para que lleguen mujeres locas y te pidan matrimonio cuando apenas tienes 10 años.

Con tremendo escándalo de las locas monas hormonales, me di cuenta que la única que no chillaba de emoción al verme, era ella. Sumida en su propio mundo – y con más moretones – los vi de nuevo una vez cuando llego el verano y ella seguía usando esa chaqueta infernal, la observe quitándosela, el salón estaba solo y estaba en mi clase, había olvidado un libro en mi pupitre. Y fue ahí cuando vi lo hermosa que seguía creciendo, esa flor solitaria. Tímida por conocer el mundo.

". – ¡¿Sasuke-kun?! ¡¿Dónde estás?! – la chillante voz de Karin prácticamente me hizo ocultarme de ella, era como tener un chicle pegado. Me aleje y me fui por los pasillo, pero su hipocresía me hizo detenerme.

". – Karin, oye Karin. Mira quien está en el salón.

". – ¡Je! Pero si es la Hyuga. ¿Qué está haciendo? – la tediosa voz de Karin, llegaba a hacer muy irritante.

". – ¡Leyendo!

". – ¡Qué tonta! ¡Nhe, Karin! ¡Vamos a molestarla!

". – ¿Por qué? No me da la gana.

". – Escuche que le dio un beso a Deidara. ¡Que lo obligó! – no sé quien era la otra. Pero ya quería trapear el piso con su cabello.

". – Pues vamos, le haremos entender, que ella no está al mismo nivel que nosotras.

". – ¡JA! Como su empresa de pacotilla.

Con solo escuchar el deslizamiento de la puerta y las carcajadas de esas babosas, me hizo regresar al salón y ver como esa pobre flor no se defendía. Se quedaba quieta, recibiendo las ofensas como si ya fuera muy habitual en su vida diaria.

". – Miren, pero si es la princesita Hyuga – dijo con ironía Karin mientras reía junta con su acompañante, la loca por Naruto, Shion.

". – Se cree demasiado por "ser una niña rica" ¡Ja,ja,ja!

" . – Me molesta – dijo Karin. Fastidiada por su actitud.

". – Que presumida es…"por tenerlo todo" – se empezó a carcajear levemente con su estúpido sarcasmos. – Es tan solo una estúpida. ¡Vamos, di algo! – se acerco Shion y le tiro el pupitre. – Te comió la lengua el gato

"Se empezaron a carcajear. – Hinata, se te cayó algo. ¿Por qué no lo recoges? – le dijo Karin mientras se acercaba y la tomaba bruscamente del brazo y la obligaba a que se agachara a recogerlo. Y no sé porque me enoje más, si por la actitud de la puta de Karin o la actitud inocente de Hinata. ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! ¡¿Por qué las obedeces?!

Pero esa actitud obediente, me hizo recordar a mí mismo, cuando nunca podía decirle que "no" a mi padre.

". – ¡Oh-Oh, está llorando, la bebita!

No lo aguante más, entre y pude ver como la frágil chica mantenía su cara contra el suelo, temerosa de que le hagan algo.

". – Ya basta. Parecen idiotas haciendo esas tonterías – llegue a mi pupitre y tome mi libro. Me acerque hacia ellas pero Hinata seguía boca abajo. – Tonterías – no pude hacer nada por ella, mi orgullo y vanidad me lo impedían. Ser amable con una chica era demasiado para mí. Pero me sentí conforme de que las arpías esas se largaran de una vez por todas.

_Y créanme me arrepentí de no poder haberle hablado en ese momento, en haberla ayudado. Estoy seguro que podría haberla cambiado. Pero ella la hizo por sí misma. ¿Y le costó?_

Hubo un cambio brusco en el transcurso del tiempo, cuando me entere de que el chofer intento secuestrar a Naruto, los Uchihas hicieron una unión preventiva con todas las empresas de mis amigos, las más grandes. Pero me sorprendí cuando al año siguiente, los Hyuga subieron de un rango menor hasta uno de los segundos lugares.

Y en quinto de primaria, ya no la volví a ver.

Por casi 5 años.

Y los Hyuga seguían aumentando sus ingresos. Tal vez, la cambiaron de escuela o se mudo a Inglaterra, con la otra empresa que tenía allá. ¡Algo!, pero ya no la vi, más no la olvide.

Las estaciones pasaban y yo seguía creciendo. Cuando estábamos entre la edad de los doces y los treces – Fue de los peores años de toda mi vida – Fue como una pesadilla, hubo muchas tragedias y esas tragedias se expandieron hasta nosotros.

La sirvienta intento matar a Kiba, Deidara casi muere en un incendio de su casa, a Sasori casi lo envenenan y al pobre de Sai…asesinaron a su hermano, quien murió protegiéndolo, a Shikamaru casi lo secuestran, lo mismo que Hidan y Gaara perdió a su madre en un asalto a su casa.

Y a mí, quise desear que me secuestraran, que me mataran o que me envenenaran pero mi madre, mi madre no se merecía eso.

Fue una terrible noche, la alarma nunca sonó pero el grito de mi madre logro despertarme, camine por los pasillos con los pies descalzos y llegue hasta el cuarto de Itachi, donde los zarandee para despertarlo. Y ambos fuimos escuchando y acercándonos.

". – ¡Aaam! ¡No!

". – ¡Es mamá! – Grito Itachi al reconocer el grito socorrista de nuestra madre, no estaba en su cuarto, así que corrimos al primer piso, donde ambos miramos con terror a los guardias y sirvientes que se encontraban muertos por toda la casa.

". – ¡No! – llegamos a la biblioteca y solo visualice cuando Itachi corrió con salvajismo a socorrer a mi madre, donde un desgraciado, un infeliz mal nacido, violaba a mi madre, torturándola en el acto. Estaba en Shock, y me repetía varias veces que esto era un puta pesadilla, pero no lo era.

Pero en ese instantes, escuche otros pasos acercándose y desde las sombras de las paredes salió una pequeña figura encapuchada con una máscara.

". – ¿Q…Quién eres? – no me contesto pero me alarme cuando solo vi el centello de un cuchillo salido desde su carpa.

Pero en ese instante entraron nuevas personas con máscaras, que ayudaban a mi hermano a sujetar al cabrón que se atrevió a tocar a mi madre. Voltee y esa pequeña figura salió corriendo, donde otras dos personas lo seguían, quise ayudar pero solo vi un centello plateado que me impidió avanzar, era un hombre alto con una máscara de lobo de color blanco, quien me alejo de la terrible escena y en cierta manera me sentí fatal, ya que no pude hacer nada por ella, ni Itachi, ni mi padre, quien se sintió el más culpable por no haber ido esa noche a dormir junto con ella.

Los días pasaban y mi madre estuvo por dos semanas en el hospital, y en esos días, no quiso comer ni hablar con nadie, cuando la visitábamos solo sonreía tristemente para que no nos preocupáramos. Pero todo cambio cuando contratamos a la señora Miko, fue un cambio repentino, no sé que hizo, pero se lo agradezco, mi madre salió adelante después de conocerla. Y todos nos dispusimos a seguir hacia adelante, tratando de olvidar.

Los años pasaron y las terrible tragedias cedieron, más nunca se supo quienes intervinieron, entonces cuando llegue a 1° de preparatoria, la volví ver. Pero ya no era como antes, esa flor que vi florecer, llego a su punto máximo solo que ahora tenía demasiadas espinas – alejando a todos – Su mirada era diferente, fría y vacía. Su actitud se volvió dura y ya nunca volvió a bajar la vista ante nadie, si alguien se metía con ella, terminaba en el suelo.

Estuvo un año así y en ese año tampoco tuve el puto valor de hablarle. Temía que me alejara y me dejara como un ridículo. Pero al mismo tiempo, Naruto e Itachi era como una bomba de problemas, todo comenzó con juegos absurdos, de reto o castigo. Después los retos pasaron a molestar a las personas que se creían demasiado por ser riquillos. Si admito que era estúpido lo que hacia el idiota y los demás, pero solo podía concentrarme en ella y como poder acércame. Lo demás ya no era de mi incumbencia.

Pero ella fue la que termino acercándose – en 2° de preparatoria – Y me dio mucha gracia cuando lo hizo, le dio una buena humillación a mi hermano por andar de pendejo.

Todo empezó por una broma, Chouji era una persona que le gustaba comer – vaya que sí – comía de todo y a veces exageraba, pero el hombre comía y no paraba hasta quedar lleno. Un día lo vimos y a Itachi le pareció repúgnate su forma de comer, pero Hidan le hizo saber que así comía cuando se trataba de Dangos. Nos burlamos de él y no le gusto.

Por eso lo empezó a molestar y creo que esta esa vez se paso, Hidan se reía por todo – porque era un cabrón – pero una vez que se le mete algo a la cabeza a Itachi, difícilmente se lo puedes quitar.

Nosotros no somos los niñeros de nadie, es por eso que nadie decía nada.

Ni yo tampoco.

Pero ella lo hizo y le valió.

". – ¡Que acaso tu madre no te enseño a que NUNCA se tira la comida al suelo! – ¡Ja, ja, ja! Si lo hizo. – La comida es sagrada. Idiota

¡Ja, ja, ja! Fue mi mejor día, el solo ver como salió humillado mi hermano por alguien como ella, siempre pensé que era especial y desde ese día, la empecen a amar. Tal vez aun no sabía del cambio de su actitud, pero eso era lo de menos, su manera de ser era hermosa para mí.

Pero no fui el único.

Desde esa humillación, prácticamente todos – TODOS – se dieron cuenta de su valiosa presencia. De ser invisible paso a ser visible por ellos y eso no me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Ese día Itachi estuvo de mal humor y solo hablaba de cómo vengarse de ella, quería decirle algo – ¿Pero qué? – realmente no supe cómo evitar que se le acercara, pero ya era imposible. Pero era Itachi contra ella, realmente apostaba por ella, desde que llego con su nueva actitud sé que no necesitaría de mi ayuda.

La seguía y la cuidaba de lejos, solo para ver lo que hacía y como se defendía, lo de Gaara hasta me dolió. Cuando me entere de que sería tutor de Naruto, me hizo reír, no dudaría ni cinco minutos, lo sé porque es Naruto, el idiota más grande del mundo. Pero me sorprendí que él que no durara ni cinco minutos fuera el idiota.

¿Cómo no amarla?

Al día siguiente, llego el gran anuncio que tanto temí. Itachi quería reclutarla en nuestro grupo, pero sabía que solo era para molestarla – no le funciono – se encariño de ella. ¿Qué día? – Cuándo nos grito – Diciéndonos solamente la verdad. Pero al final su mirada triste y desolada que nos dio a todos, nos hizo entender lo pendejos que nos volvemos con el paso del tiempo y como ella tuvo que madura mucho antes que llegara a la edad correcta.

"_Y de alguna manera, aunque no lo quisieras, nos llamaste. Como un panel de abejas, tu dulce y triste mirada fue como un grito. _

". – ¡Vamos, Itachi! Solo es una chica, no te hará nada. – hablo con voz cansada Shikamaru después de ver como la chica salía enojada del club.

". – Si, ya fue suficiente de bromas – dijo Kiba mientras guardaba sus cosas en su mochila.

Yo solo miraba la escena mientras fingía leer un libro, todos estaban absortos en sus mundos después de que Hinata salió del club, dejándonos en claro, que hagamos lo que hagamos, no la haríamos menos.

Hyuga Hinata cuantas sorpresas me ha traído, no solo llamó la atención de mis amigos – poniéndome rivales – si no la mía. Cada vez que la veo entablar una conversación con ellos, hace que me hierva la sangre con solo verlo. Por eso ese día le dije que la vigilaría, aquella noche en la fiesta, estaba ahí con su semblante de siempre pero aun así eso no le quitaba lo hermosa que se veía. Esa noche también me alegró el día, no solo humilló a Itachi de nuevo sino que también me dejó acercarme sin recibir daño alguno.

Al día siguiente, le llego la gran noticia. Itachi la unió al grupo, pero la mirada de Naruto y de los demás era muy diferente, parecían ansiosos. Y quise saber porqué.

". – ¿De qué hablas?

". – No, te hagas el tonto Naruto. ¿Qué paso ayer? – le pregunte sin rodeos cuando llegamos a la escuela.

". – ¡Je! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

". – A mi no me engañas. Algo tramas o traman– y sea lo que sea tiene que ver con ella.

". – Pues…ya sabes cómo es tu hermano – me miro ansioso – Hicimos una apuesta, de quien podría enamorar a la Hyuga… pero creo que yo paso – se volteo nervioso y pude notar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Esto era malo. Hubiera preferido esa tonta apuesta, pero todo cambio cuando llegó la chica, obviamente se notaba a metros que nadie tenía la intención de continuar con ese estúpido reto, cuando acepto entrar al club, todos se encariñaron y la veían con ojos especiales.

Pero no era los únicos.

Él también la observaba, lo note cuando se topó conmigo ese día y le enseñe mi cámara, estaba tan concentrada y feliz con la canon que no se dio cuenta que éramos observados por Danzo Shimura, la veía como si fuera algo intocable para él. No me gusto para nada, al principio tenía la intención de alejarla del grupo pero pensé que estaría a salvo si quedaba con nosotros.

Ese día, para ella fue como un huracán, pero para nosotros fue una confusión total.

Cuando llegó la directora y se entero de las estupideces de Itachi y Naruto, la vi tan sorprendida cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba ahí, mintiendo por nosotros. Una vez que ella se enterara de que Tsunade nos cubría las espaldas por las estupideces que hacíamos, se fue tan enojada pero no la culpó, nadie la culpa. Kiba como siempre, hizo su berrinche y todos sentía culpa y tristeza de que se haya ido de ese modo.

". – ¿Tsunade-sama? – voltee hacia el Inuzuka quien estaba por irse pero en la puerta se encontraba la rubia bajando los pequeños escalones.

". – ¿Desde cuándo son amigos de Hinata? – su pregunta era muy peculiar.

". – ¡Em! Realmente no sé si nos consideran como sus amigos, ¿Por qué? – Hablo Naruto extrañado de la curiosidad y mirada analítica que nos daba la rubia.

". – Quiero pedirles un favor… – su voz sonaba con mucha ansiedad. – Aléjense de ella.

Sentención con osadía. Y se fue sin contestar nuestras dudas del porqué deberíamos alejarnos de ella, nos parecía absurdo – incluyéndome – obviamente a Naruto y los demás les valió, se quejaron y hasta gritaron a propósito las razones del por qué no hacerle caso.

Nadie comento nada después de lo que nos demando la directora, al día siguiente, por primera vez agradecía que Naruto fuera un rezongón insoportable, me gritaba de que fuéramos por Hinata, obviamente no quería, pero solo termine aceptando cuando chillo: "¡Vamos! Debemos llegar antes que Kiba y Deidara"

De inmediato le di la orden al chofer, ni si quiera pregunte como consiguieron la dirección pero eso era lo de menos, si ella vendría, seria en mi auto. Al llegar no solo divise su casa, si no otros dos carros llegando al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Por suerte, mi chofer se estaciono después que Kiba y no fue el último como el de la rubia bisexual.

No sabes la pena ajena que sentí cuando el par de idiotas – Kiba y Naruto – gritaron su nombre, parecía huercos del Kínder y para ignorarlo me concentre en ver su casa, no era muy llamativa como la mía pero era elegante, tenía un pequeño jardín y pocos guardias. Y eso si me extraño ya que cuando entre a su casa me di cuenta lo silenciosa que era, no hermanos y él papá trabajando. Solo la servidumbre. Y me pregunte por cuánto tiempo ha estado así, pero al verla bajar – enojada – solo basto ver la cara de perro que puso el idiota de Naruto en su intento de disculparse y ella fatigada acepto.

La alegría del rubio exploto y la tomo de la mano enfrente de mis narices, pero en cierta parte me alegre al ver como la llevaba hacia mi carro. Sin embargo, empezaron a pelearse enfrente de mi auto. Sin mucho interés me adentre y me senté junto a ella, olía a flores, su aroma era excesivamente atrayente. Aunque Hinata estaba irritada por la actitud infantil que tomaron los idiotas cuando todos empezaron a amontonarse en el carro, para mí fue una sensación embriagante, cada vez me pegaba hacia ella – disfrutando el momento – cuando la tome de la cintura y la puse en mis piernas, se veía tan tierna sonrojada y temblando en el momento en que la toque.

Pero al final se fue con el perro rabioso de Kiba, en todo el camino solo tuve ese mendigo tic en el pie izquierdo, no paraba de moverlo y me irritaba más al tener al callado de Sasori viendo tranquilamente por la ventana. Cuando al fin llegamos a la mendiga escuela y la vi en con su ropa deportiva, casi me provoca un derrame nasal, tenía en cuenta que había crecido, pero su pecho creció con ella. Me sentí tan estúpido y pervertido ya que en lo único que podía pensar era en sus senos, preguntándome si serian suaves al tocarlos. – "Pervertido" – pero ahí estaba de nuevo Danzo comiéndosela con la mirada, ese profesor era peor que yo, hasta me daba asco. No me importo regresarle la mirada, era un viejo asqueroso. Por eso ese día nunca le quite el ojo de encima, la cuidaría.

Pero no lo logre.

Al final mi corazón sintió una punzada de dolor cuando vi como Kidōmaru la tacleaba sin piedad alguna, lo recuerdo muy bien, le sonreí, ya que parecía tan feliz desde la última vez que la vi y me pregunte si era porque ahora si tenia amigos y yo me incluía en uno de ellos. Y al parecer fui la distracción, me di cuenta cuando fuimos a su casa para aquella pijamada, me miraba extraño – no enojada solo dudosa – pero al final término divirtiéndose ese día, aun cuando "jugamos" a las preguntas, el solo saber que tiene una hermana y que no se encontraba ella, me hizo sentir más curiosidad. No quise preguntar, tenía una, pero tenía le leve sospecha de que me mentiría. Quise preguntar: ¿A dónde te fuiste cuando estabas en quinto de primaria?

La observe por toda la noche, parecía nueva en todo esto de las amistades. Y cuando al fin nos dormimos, me levante por dos razones: la primera, Itachi me estaba pateando. Segundo, cuando me levante me di cuenta que estaba sonriendo, aun dormía pero tenias esa ligera mueca. Y no pude evitar acostarme a su lado, por alguna razón sentía que me lo debía, pasaba más tiempo con los demás por eso empecen a sentir mucha frustración y celos. Mi orgullo empezaba a ceder ante ella, acaricie sus cabellos y eran suaves, su mano se alzo para aplacar esos movimientos y aprovechando ese desplazamiento acaricie su palma, suave como la imagine. Me alce al ver como estaba despertando y sus ojos luna me vieron con sorpresa y me dio gusto que no me recibiera con un golpe sino que me dejó continuar:

" . – Me debes una respuesta…

". – Dime

". – ¿Me harías un favor?

". – Depende

". – No te enamores de nadie más que no sea yo – le murmure mientras depositaba un ligero beso en la frente.

Egoísta.

Al final solo me hice el dormido para que no sospechara de la estupidez que hizo mi cuerpo, no quería recibir un golpe. Además no quería que viera mi sonrojo. Solo sentí cuando se levanto y se fue a otro cuarto y cuando todos despertamos, desayunamos y nos corrió, nunca volteo a verme.

Al llegar a la casa, Itachi estuvo fastidiándome por haberme encontrado dormido en el sofá "a lado de Hinata", apenas le iba a gritar pero ambos nos sorprendimos de ver a nuestro padre en casa y eso significaba malas noticias. Como siempre no nos dijo mucho, solo nos ordeno a asistir los domingos a un entrenamiento de defensa personal, era raro, ya que nosotros ya habíamos tomado esas clases, pero solo nos dijo que recibiríamos una preparación diferente y como somos sus hijos, aceptamos aunque no quisiéramos.

Pero ese día recibimos una llamada de Hidan, diciendo que prendiéramos las noticias del canal 45, curiosos, la prendimos y a Itachi casi se le cae el celular al ver el reportaje, donde decía como había sido encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Hyuga Hizashi en Londres. Y ambos solo pensamos en una sola persona, Hinata. Preguntándonos como se encontraría, quisimos ir a su casa pero mi madre nos los prohibió, su mirada mostraba angustia y tristeza.

". – Hable con su padre, no quería decírselos pero si no lo hacía, estarían muy expuestos. – mi madre nos pidió que tomáramos asiento de nuevo.

". – ¿Qué está pasando mamá? – pregunte. No me gustaba la tensión de esto.

". – Ayer no fue casualidad que se quedaran en la casa de Hinata-san, prácticamente fue una táctica…

". – ¿De qué estás hablando? – preguntó Itachi

". – Hace dos días recibimos una llamada de un… una advertencia. Diciéndonos que nos cuidáramos la espalda…

Y no fuimos los únicos, Naruto y los demás también los recibieron, menos los Hyuga. O eso dijo mi madre, más razones para sentir curiosidad, los Hyuga son personas de 2° rango, porque ellos no recibieron nada. Cuando empecen a sospechar de ellos, mi mamá se dio cuenta y dijo que los Hyuga nos apoyarían en la seguridad, eso me calmo por el momento pero me dejo inconforme.

Al día siguiente, viernes, los chicos y yo nos juntamos en la escuela desde muy temprano – fue idea de Shikamaru – mostrar respeto hacia ella, Sasori mando a pedir unos listones de color negro y un gran moño del mismo color para ponerlo en la entrada, sabíamos que la muerte del Hyuga ya era viral pero el que ella vendría, no lo sabíamos pero aun así lo hicimos. Y nuestra sorpresa fue al verla llegar, demacrada y cansada. Nos enteramos que ayer mismo fue el funeral y nos enojo tanto que nuestras familias no quisieran ir a mostrar sus respetos por esa estúpida amenaza.

La vi y lo único que pude darle fue una pequeña sonrisa que no ayudaría mucho, sonó el timbre y solo vi como eras interceptada por Danzo, dándole una rosa más mi cuerpo se tenso al ver como esas huesudas manos intentaron tocar a mi flor. Me acerque y sentí cuando Hinata choco conmigo más mi vista solo miraba con recelo al anciano decrepito, me regaño y me valió. Solo tome esa contaminada rosa y la arroje al cesto de basura más cercano.

Era una mala suerte no estar en su salón. Danzo, ese hombre me pone nervioso cuando esta cerca de ella, todo el día estuve así, incluso en la clase de deportes pero cuando la vi pasar hiendo hacia la piscina me pareció ver como desviaba la mirada solo cuando yo la veía. Okey, saluda al idiota de Naruto pero a mí no. Esto ya está mal, no me gusta. ¿Acaso hay favoritismo o qué? Incluso Gaara, a veces la veía platicando de un tal "David Guetta"

¿Y conmigo qué?

Salimos un poco antes de la hora, debido a que el entrenador – Gay-sensei – recibió el "súper balonazo del rayo amarillo" o así lo llama Naruto, el caso es que le dio en la cara y lo dejo inconsciente. Cuando estuvimos en los vestidores, fue una buena oportunidad para dejarle algo en claro a los dos aun si eso se trata de perder su amistad con ellos. Ya fue mucho tiempo que estuve callado.

". – Oe, ¿Qué tienes? – la chillante voz de Naruto y la mirada penetrante del Sabaku me hicieron voltear a verlos y supongo que mi cara no era muy amigable.

". – Les voy a decir algo y más vale que se lo tomen enserio. Hinata… – ¡Maldición, dilo! – ¡No se acerquen a Hinata!

¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso no era! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo? ¡Estúpido orgullo que tengo!

Simplemente no pude, pero por lo menos les di una advertencia que no sonaba del todo convincente. Ese día me dirigí al club para esperarlos si iba hacer esto, quiero que lo oigan todos, yo vi primero a Hinata y por muy egoísta que se escuche, ella seria mía.

Pero como siempre, hay algo. Cada vez que intento hacer algo bien, sucede algo. Ese día Danzo la atacó sin piedad alguna, con solo ver como a ese tipo la examinaba con tanta perversión, mi cabeza exploto, estaba más que enojado, corrí con todo mi ser y al llegar, solo escuche una detonación que me puso la piel chinita. Pero seguía intacta, vi que te trataba de quedarse bajo el agua y él seguía disparando, fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de lo importante que es para mí. No quería que le hiciera nada y por eso me abálense contra él.

Al final tomó el arma, pero mi corazón se quebró cuando vi como su hermoso rostro se tornaba pálido por lo que le gritaba Danzo, le bramaba como si ya se conocieran y eso me asusto, temiendo lo peor y confundido a la vez.

¿Qué relación tenia Hinata con él?

La saque de la piscina y no quise separarme de ella, pero cuando llego Tsunade. Nos volvió a regañar, su mirada era penetrante y llena de angustia y temor.

". – Les dije que se alejaran de ella – nos repitió cansada la directora.

". – ¡¿Pero por qué?! – bramo Hidan. – ¡No tiene nada de malo! ¡Además si le hubiéramos hecho caso, Hinata probablemente estuviera…! ¡Estuviera…!

El rostro frustrado y preocupado de Hidan, no era algo que se veía todos los días, pero tenía razón, fuera lo que fuera, probablemente ella estaría en manos de ese asqueroso anciano.

Me concentre de nuevo en el rostro analítico de la vieja, algo tramaba, algo sabia. Y no nos quería decir. La pregunta es: ¿Por qué Hinata? ¿Qué era tan importante para no acércanos a ella? Al estar en la sala de maestros me di cuenta que había policías checando el escritorio de ese anciano, Shikamaru estaba con ellos, platicando como era Danzo en las clases.

". – ¡Encontramos algo!

Mi sangre hirvió de la ira, solo escuche murmura a Shikamaru quien vio todo, diciendo que había fotos de ella y no muy decentes por lo que se veía. No quería que se la mostraran, sabía que sufriría, pero aun así te las enseñaron. Y con solo ver su cara basto para quebrarme, no quería ver de nuevo ese rostro lleno de soledad, sin vida alguna.

Y como siempre no pude hacer nada.

La veía sufrir y yo no hacía nada.

Y aun así me dio las gracias. ¿Por qué? Aun no he hecho nada que valga la pena para llamar su atención. Solo soy un tipo muy egoísta y me odio por eso. Por eso al ver cómo se iba con Sasori, solo pude decirle: "No te vayas"

No quería.

Siento como si me necesitara, pero no me llama y yo no hago nada para acercarme. Por eso le pondré fin a esto. Esa tarde también hable con mis amigos, para que negarlo, pero tenía que saber. Y lo más curioso fue que ellos ya lo sabían:

". – Me gusta Hinata, no, la amo. Y sea lo que sea peleare por ella – les dije en el club. Y se rieron de mí y me cabree tanto que llegue a sentir como me palpitaba la vena de mi cien.

". – ¡Ja, Ja, Ja, crees que no lo sabíamos! – se burlo mi hermano. – Casi nos matas con la mirada cuando la tocamos o cuando le hablamos. – Pude ver en la mirada de todos que asentía mientras sus sonrisas burlonas decoraban sus rostros.

". – ¡Teme!, te lo tenias bien escondido. – ¡Pinche Naruto! – Pero no te preocupes por mí, la quiero como una hermana, además… a mí ya me gusta alguien más. – Eso no me lo esperaba y mucho menos de Shikamaru. ¡Pero el qué!

". – Lo mismo. – Dijo Itachi y eso ya era raro. Pero los únicos que no estaban conformes con eso, eran Hidan, Kiba y en cierta manera Gaara y Deidara quienes no sabían de que forman miraban a la Hyuga.

". – Bueno, pues dejaremos que ella decida – hablo Kiba primero. – Somos amigos y eso nadie lo va negar. – la socarrona sonrisa del Inuzuka hacia Hidan me dio mala espina.

". – Qué gane el mejor. – Pronuncio Hidan – Ella escogerá pero como dijo el perro este, somos amigos… o rivales como lo prefieras.

Y así concluimos.

Y ahora el que estaba adelantado era Sasori pero por alguna razón no me llegue a preocupar tanto, por lo menos no ahora. Fueron muchas sorpresas y más al llegar a la casa. Había una invitada nueva, una disque prima lejana de Inglaterra. Pero era la primera vez que la veía, tenía cabellos cortos de color café al igual que sus ojos. Su nombre era Hanako Uchiha y por lo que vi – las maletas – se quedaría por un tiempo. No le di importancia pero mi hermano sí, parecía un pedófilo saludando de esa manera a nuestra prima. Este hombre le vale todo.

Solo quería descansar, fue un día muy agotador, estuve viendo algunas fotos y cuando me iba a costar, estaban unos calzones sucios de Itachi. Salí hecho furia, lo mataría pero al salir estaba el inepto de mi hermano en toalla caminando libremente por los pasillos, enfrente de Miko y otra sirvienta, pero cuando le entregue los calzones flameados de mi hermano, pude ver atreves de esos lentes, esos hermosos ojos color verde. Casi tuve la necesidad de sacar mi cámara y tomarle una foto, se veía como la amiga difunta de mi madre. La madre de Hinata.

Al mañana siguiente, en un día nublado, mi padre nos pidió asistir a una junta con él, que se llevo a cabo en la empresa de los Hyuga, pensé que la vería, pero no estaba. Solo vi el rostro duro y firme de su padre, Hiashi Hyuga. Un hombre con un carácter muy parecido al de mi padre. Pude observar como la empresa se encontraba desolada y eso que era sábado. Pero al ver como llegaban mis compañeros junto con sus padres, la situación se torno confusa y extraña.

". – ¿Dónde está? – preguntó mi padre.

". – No tarda. Ya sabes cómo es… ¡Oh, ya llegaron! – todos volteamos al ver como el ascensor se abría y de él salían personas con máscaras. Y una de ellos se me hizo conocido, lo supe por su máscara, era el que me llevo lejos cuando paso el accidente de mi madre. A lado derecho se encontraba otro hombre con su máscara ovalada y del otro lado un hombre con la máscara de un lobo de color negro.

Se dicen llamar ANBU, un escuadrón de seguridad que tiene al mando la empresa Hyuga, ellos se encargan de trabajos que normalmente la policía común rechaza. Actúan como sombras, todo lo que hacen, lo hacen a la perfección sin dejar rastro alguno. Ellos fueron los que se encargaron de que las tragedias cedieran cuando tenía 13 años.

Y nos querían reclutar.

". – No trabajaran para mí. Solo serán entrenados como un ANBU – hablo con voz ronca Hiashi. – Todo esto es para que estén preparados, si ellos los atacan y nosotros no estamos ahí, podrán defenderse a la perfección.

Fue un debate muy reñido, obviamente un padre nunca dejaría que su hijo valla a la guerra pero si la guerra venia hacia él, por lo menos tendría que enseñarnos a defendernos, a sobrevivir a la tempestad que se avecinaba.

Al final, aceptamos. Yo en mi caso lo hice por Hinata, si la guerra iba venir, yo la protegería si se llegara a involucrar.

Cuando iba de camino a mi casa, tuve que poner a mi cerebro a pensar de más, mis ideas sacaban nuevas preguntas, una vez que unas ya se contestaron. Entendía que los Hyuga consiguieron ese rango por hacer servicios secretos a nuestras empresas pero lo que no entendía aun era la advertencia de Tsunade, ¿Acaso temía que llegara este momento? ¿El que nos reclutaran?

Ya no entendía nada. Quería llegar solo a mi cuarto y acostarme por un momento, pero allí estaba ella. La sirvienta de ojos bonitos, arreglando mi cuarto, me irrite un poco, ¿Qué nadie le dijo que mi cuarto solo se aseaba los domingos? No me gusta que entre y vean mis cosas, por lo tanto solo le dije que se fuera y que me trajera un poco de té, para calmar la jaqueca que me daba con solo pensar que dentro de poco vendría Naruto para ir a la casa de Kiba, donde supuestamente tendríamos una buena platica de lo que escuchamos hoy.

Mientras esperaba mi ansiado té, "limpie un poco" y después me acerque al escritorio donde saque de un cajón un conjunto de fotos que tome, me senté y las observe por un momento. Eran buenas, tal vez podría enviársela a una compañía y vendérsela. El golpeteo de Sayaka me anuncio la llegada de mi bebida. Pero ese día, si que estaba lleno de sorpresas, no solo le vi los calzones a mi sirvienta sino que con solo ver sus preciosos ojos de alguna manera me hizo decirle, lo bonito que son. Qué vergüenza.

Después de pequeño incidente, me largue de la casa con el chillón de Naruto, el cual me traía más sorpresas. Y no quería creerlas:

". – ¿Y? ¿Cuál es ese rumor? – Mire a mi lado hacia el rubio que jugaba con sus dedos – señal de nerviosismo – muy raro en él. – Tan grave es…

". – Pues… escuche a mi papá discutir con el padre de Hinata y… – su rostro mostraba mucha ansiedad como si el mismo no quisiera creerlo. –…Hablaban sobre Hinata. Mi padre preguntó por ella: ""¿Hace cuando que Hinata salió del hospital psiquiátrico?""

Más que un rumor era un chisme, jamás me espere eso. Una vez que todos nos reunimos en la casa de Kiba, hablamos sobre eso. Naruto nos narraba como su padre mostraba mucha preocupación con respecto a ella. Era como si le tuviera miedo. Lo mismo que Hiashi-dono, su rostro mostraba tristeza y culpabilidad y lo único que le dijo como respuesta a Minato – El padre del rubio – "Era que todo estaba bien. Que eso ya había pasado"

Cuando se hizo tarde, Naruto insistió en ir a comer Ramen – como todos los días – pero quería de alguna manera seguir platicando. Y él se dio cuenta, mientras paseábamos – con escoltas – hubo una tienda donde vendía llaveros y me le quede viendo, me acerque y me llamo mucho la atención una argolla en forma de rosa. Pensé en Hinata, pero después en Sayaka. Sentía que le debía una disculpa. Aunque la culpa fue del idiota de Naruto, aun así, compre dos. Uno para Sayaka y otro colgante para Hinata, pero este era una piedra amatista.

Al alba siguiente, domingo. Me desperté para ir a nuestro afamado entrenamiento con los ANBU, a pesar de sentirme un poco cansado mentalmente por todo la situación mi cuerpo me exigía ir a ese lugar, donde me enseñarían a proteger y a defender. Salimos temprano y al bajar por las escaleras, estaba Sayaka, con mi almuerzo listo. Lo tome sin darle mucha importancia pero me acorde del llavero y voltee y se lo lance. Tenía buenos reflejos, lo tomo sin mucho problema. Sus ojos brillaron y sonreí por eso.

Una vez llegando a la empresa de los Hyugas, donde nos aguardaba los mismo ANBU y otro diferente, él tenía una máscara ovalada negra y una gran gabardina. – Sus nombres eran: Isao, Kinoe, Shiro y Mushi. – Fue un entrenamiento muy fatigoso, era más que defenderse, era tratar de ser silencioso y actuar debido a la situación. No sé como respiraban con esa mascara pero su vista era muy limitada, nos obligaron a ponérnosla para agudizar nuestros sentidos y ser más rápidos. En un pequeño descuido, Isao me doblo el brazo por haberme distraído. Seguimos entrenado, pero en todo el tiempo, pude sentir una mirada muy penetrante, al principio creí que se trataba de mi imaginación pero como éramos los únicos en la sala de entrenamiento, pude sentí su mirada, el hombre de máscara de lobo de color negra, Shiro, pareciera como si nos estudiara a todos nosotros e Itachi se dio cuenta de eso, como todos los demás. Donde nos encontrábamos, solo estábamos nosotros y ellos cuatro, por eso era raro e incomodo.

". – ¿Qué tantos nos ve? – bramo Hidan un poco irritado, así que se acerco y el era un poco más alto que él.

El tipo soltó una sonora risa.

". – ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Shikamaru quien miraba al individuo con desconfianza. Al igual que todos.

Nunca nos contesto. Y eso nos irrito a un más. Se fue una vez que el capitán Isao y Kinoe llegaban para decirnos que ya era muy tarde y que el entrenamiento había acabado. Y tenía razón, el tiempo se fue volando así que mi hermano y yo nos fuimos directamente a nuestra casa. Naruto – como siempre – quiso ir a comer algo, pero los únicos que aceptaron fueron Kiba, Shikamaru y Sai. Pero durante el camino pude escuchar cierto zumbido y solo voltee y pude ver cómo salía hubo a lo lejos. No le di importancia.

Pero debí hacerlo.

Naruto nos llamo alrededor de la 1 de mañana, nos conto que el maestro que nos entrenaba Kinoe e Isao estaba en ese incidente, pero que el primero fue atacado por una mujer ANBU, no me dio más detalles pero eso si era cruel, quien se atrevía a atacar a sus propios compañeros. Ojala que esa mujer la hubieran castigado.

Ese sí que fue un fin de semana muy rendido. Y llego el lunes que tanto ansié, hoy vería a Hinata y le daría el collar que le compre y de paso me le confesaría, pero como siempre la suerte nunca está de mi lado. Nunca llego.

. – ¡Ahh! No vino Hinata – se quejo Kiba mientras dejaba caer su cabeza en la mesa de la cafetería. – Y yo que quería salir con ella. – Me irrite.

. – ¡Ja! ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – se acerco el mastodonte de Hidan con su socarrona sonrisa. – Yo iré a su casa esta tarde. Y la invitare a cenar. ¡Ya dije! – anuncio el idiota, irritándome más.

Ya veremos eso, engendro.

Sin que se diera cuenta, me escabullí para irme de la escuela y dirigirme a la casa de Hinata, ya no sería el último. Corrí hasta su casa, por suerte no era tan lejos y una vez que divise su casa, sentí como los pelitos de mis brazos se erizaban y como mi corazón latía muy rápido.

Era ahora o nunca.

Tu nana me recibió y cuando bajaste te veías tan hermosa y sorprendida al verme.

. – Sasuke, ¿Qué haces aquí?

. – Vine por ti.

La invite a dar un paseo, no quiero que haiga chismoso. Y ella acepto un poco dudosa. Una vez que empezamos la caminata mi mente estaba en blanco y sentía una fuerte opresión en mi estomago.

. – ¿Y los demás?

. – En la escuela. Tenía que salir antes que ellos, por algo… – dije con incomodidad.

. – ¿Y ese algo, tiene que ver contigo? – ¡Em, si! Me quiero confesar, pero no sé cómo.

. – Sasuke, ¿Qué pasa? – su voz quebrada me hizo voltear hacia ella, se veía preocupada. Y supongo que es debido a mi actitud, pero no puedo evitarlo, nunca había hecho esto. Soy un Uchiha, bueno, eso qué.

¿Qué es lo mejor en estos casos? Haber… ¡Ya sé!

. – Ven, te invito algo. – le propuse. Bien la llevaría a una cafetería, si eso era bueno. Pero al no sentirte a mi lado, voltee y me di cuenta como observaba con cierta nostalgia el parque y un carrito donde vendían crepas. – ¿Quieres uno? – se veía tan tierna negando mi invitación por eso me dispuse a bromear para que al final aceptara. Y así lo hizo, el parque era bueno y no había nadie.

Mientras pedía su crepa, me di cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, su pie no dejaba de moverse. Una vez que me acerque, quería decírselo pero no me salió, así que opte por morder su crepa. No me gusta lo dulce, pero en ese momento lo necesitaba.

. – Solo quería probar. – le mentí. Y me sentí cada vez más irritado por mi situación. ¡¿Cómo se lo digo?!

. – Sasuke – voltee hacia su llamado y más cuando sentí una de sus manos en mi mejilla, me sonroje. – Puedes decirme lo que quieras y prometo ayudarte lo mejor que pueda. Tómalo como un agradecimiento por ayudarme siempre. –

¿Agradecimiento?

No pude resistirlo, tome su sueva y nívea mano, estrujándola en su momento. – Entonces…quédate conmigo… – La mire y pude ver conmoción en su ojos, como si esto se tratase de un broma pero no lo era.

. – Sasuke, yo… yo no soy una buena persona. Creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer, es solo alejarte de mí, tú y los demás. Yo no creo que sea capaz de volver amar, no es lindo cuando alguien te hace daño. Aguantas las heridas pero tardan en cicatrizar. – Me decía con tanta tristeza – Temo que si confió en la persona equivocada, saldré lastimada. Y al hacer una elección como quiera alguien saldrá lastimado. Yo no quiero eso. Quiero seguir siendo amigos de todos.

Demasiado amable. ¿Cómo podía hacer así? Y yo, era un simple egoísta y así que no lo aguante más, la bese y lo quise profundizar cuando sentí que me correspondía. Se sentía tan bien y quería seguir, pero no. Llegan unos niños mirones y sale corriendo.

Estúpidos niños. Arruinaron el momento, pero aun así logre llegar antes que ellos y con eso ya me sentía conforme. Mañana la volvería a ver – y a la mañana siguiente – mi felicidad se vio irritada por un chico que estaba junto a ella. Y que hace ella, se va corriendo con él por los pasillos.

Maldita sea.

Sentí cólera, con solo ver como estaba muy platicadora con ese tipo cuando llegaron a la cafetería siendo escoltada con los metiches de Hidan y Deidara, quienes agradecía que le gritaran a ese chavo, pero sus insinuaciones con ella, me hizo fruncir el seño más de lo que ya está.

. – Busco a un pareja y creo que ya lo encontré – No lo aguante y me acerque para reclamar lo que es mío y de nadie más.

. – Pues lo siento, ella ya tiene dueño. – anuncie con voz fuerte y decida mientras atraía a Hinata hacia mí.

. – Enserio, porque no veo tu firma en ella. – Se burlo el idiota.

¿Ah, no? Pues ya lo veras, todo lo verán.

Tome su rostro y lo acerque al mío para dejar mi firma en ella, sin importarme el bullicio que inicio. Sonríe por adentro al ver como sus labios se movían ligeramente, negándose pero a la vez entregándose. Me separe de ella y tome su mano y volví hacia ese tipo. – Ya la viste. – le dije mientras me iba junto con mi flor. Ella era mía.

La saque a zancadas de ahí y ni cuenta me di que ya estábamos muy lejos. Y allí estaban los dos inexpertos en el amor, me di cuenta de eso cuando fingiste rechazar mis sentimientos. Pero aun así le dije que la haría cambiar de opinión sin importar qué. Me miro con tanta tristeza y culpabilidad, ya era tiempo de que se mostrara tal y como era, que no temiera amar, que no le temiera a su destino porque si ella lo permitiera yo la apoyaría en todo. Más su rostro mostro cierta determinación, vi un brillo especial en sus ojos y al final se fue, diciéndome que algún día cambiaria todo.

Pero nunca creí que así.

Allí estaba ella, ¿Sayaka? Solo vi como su peluca resbalaba y dejaba libre sus azulinos cabellos, me quede en shock y más cuando mí supuesta prima grito su nombre con tanta desesperación al ver como otro individuo aparecía, era ¡Shiro! ¡Era su máscara!

Pensé que la ayudaría pero fue todo lo contrario, solo la agredió más, inyectándote algo en el cuello y ella gritaba con tanto dolor, su bramido me dejo paralizado.

Otra vez… no pude ayudarle…

Me acerque corriendo hacia ella, la tome entre mis brazos más su dolor me llegaba. – ¡Hinata, resiste! – su cuerpo se retorcía tormentosamente. – No me dejes – la sentí fría y comenzó a sollozar. – ¡Rápido, llamen a una ambulancia!

. – Hinata – la pequeña se acerco hacia ella y te miraba con tanta preocupación. – Hermana, por favor, resiste. – te susurraba con tanto amor y desconsuelo. Y alzar mi rostro pude ver como los chicos trataban de llamar a emergencias y al igual que yo, seguíamos en shock, esto tenía que ser una broma.

. – Les dije que se alejaran de ella. – todos volteamos ante esa reclamación y solo escuchamos como unos camionetas negras llegaban y de allí salió el entrenador Isao junto con un equipo médico y entre ellos estaba la directora Tsunade.

. – ¿Tsunade-sama?

_¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 12

.

.

.

¡WoW! Dos capítulos, espero que sea suficiente por los días que falte, es que no tenia internet. Pero ya sí. ¡Hurra! ¡Ya llegamos al momento más culmínate! ¡Espero que les haya agrado este capítulo narrado por Sasuke! Lamento dejarlos con la intriga, no se enojen, solo es parte de la history, el toque dulzón XD.

Porque después esto todo va a cambiar. La verdad será revelada. Todo sobre Hinata. ¡No se lo pierdan! Tratare de subirlo la semana siguiente.

COMENTARIOS

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata****: **Hola, Gracias por comentar, si nuestro Sasuke ya se canso de ser el último, así que ya tomo las riendas. Jaja me dio risa lo que comentaste, del que se te quedaron viendo raro, lo sé, me ha pasado. Espero que te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos, me esforcé y lamento si te deje con la intriga, ya sabes toque dulzón. XD

**Zumekqi: **Hola, si puse a tu personaje de ese modo, pensé que sería divertido. Y lo fue, ya se muchos enemigos, todos será aclarado el siguiente capitulo. No te lo pierdas.

**moonkoublack: **Ja,ja, lo siento, lo juro. Toque dulzón. Pero ya te escribí y fueron dos capítulos, ya todos se aclarara en el siguiente capítulo. Me dio mucho gusto y me alegraste el día con solo decirme que releíste el capitulo decimo. Te amo por eso. Te juro que tratare en subirlo los más pronto, es que el mendigo internet, no me dejaba. Pero ahora si tengo y más le vale que dure. Gracias por leer, y perdón por si te hago esperar demasiado. Espero que estos capítulos te hayan gustado y no te pierdas el siguiente.

**uchihinata-20****: **Hola y gracias por comentar, si ese Sasuke ya tomo las riendas de su vida amorosa, si creo que con estos capítulos se te aclaro un poco las dudas que tenias. Espero que te hayan gustado, los escribí con mucho esmero. Tal vez no te lo esperabas cofcocfniyocofcof pero que te digo la historia tiene que seguir. Y manitas arribas por ese Sasuke que ya se decido. Al fin. Nos vemos en la próxima.

**fran.s: **Hola, pues que digo fue un capitulo muy a lo extremo XD. Espero que te haya gustado estos últimos dos, fue un especial, (solo porque se me fue el internet) pero se los debo, por la espera y dejarlos en la intriga.

**kaitlynleonant13****: **Holis! Siento la intriga. Ya sabes toque dulzón. Pero no me digas a que no es emocionante de esta forma. Y gracias por la espera, por eso les escribí doble. ¿Cómo la ves? Jaja espero que los haya disfrutado y gracias por seguir conmigo y continuar leyendo mis finales intrigantes.

**xXDokuro-MiyamuraXx****: **¡Hola y bienvenido por comentar! Te lo agradezco por decirme que te encanta, eso me motiva que mi cerebro se prenda y mi imaginación siga a flote. Espero que te hayan gustado estos capítulos y continúes conmigo. Gracias por leer.

**Kds: **¡Mi dios tanta emoción! ¡Gracias por comentar y espero que estos dos capítulos te hayan gustado, los escribí con mucho esfuerzo y amor! XD

**MusaSpinelli**** :** ¡PERDÓN! ¡PEERRRDONAME! ¡No lo hago a propósito, lo juro! Solo que es el toque dulzón. Y aquí entre nosotras, tengo una hermana gemela que viven en mi conciencia y me dice déjalo hasta allí, para que sufran y yo le digo: Pero y mis lectores. Y luego me golpea y me insulta. Es muy cruel, lo siento, a veces no puedo controlarla. Pero mira te escriba hasta dos capitulo, espero que te hayan gustado y recuerda, toque dulzón. XD y aun sigo apoyándote con esa ley, ya te estoy enviando a Danzo por correo, para que los castres.

**NN-chan****: **Hola gracia por comentara, si Izana es una tremenda, solo Hinata sabe su verdadero genero, pero en el transcurso los chicos se darán cuenta, poco a poco, pero por ahora, estamos con este embrollo, espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

**TaniaJonas: **Hola y gracias por comentar, lo sé yo también sigo en busca de un Sasuke, no te preocupes algún día nos llegara, lamento la intriga pero es el toque dulzón. Espero que estos dos capítulos te hayan gustado y continúes conmigo.

**Hannah-asdfghjkl**** : **Hola ten te doy una pañuelito para tu derrame nasal, gracia por decir que te gusto el capitulo decimo, es tan lindo y hermoso para mis ojos cuando lo leen, espero que estos dos capítulos te hayan gustado. Y no te preocupes ya todo se aclarara. Así que no te pierdas el siguiente.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR Y POR DARLE CLIC EN FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES, LOS AMO.

Yeii-chan se despide.

Bye


	13. Pecado Imperdonable

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 13: Pecado Imperdonable**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alguna vez has escuchado que cuando estas a punto de morir, ves toda tu vida pasar en cuestiones de segundos, pues creo que es verdad. Cuando la ponzoña invadía todo mi ser, podía sentir como si alguien o algo intentara arrebatarme mi existencia de este mundo. Escuchaba voces más ya no recordaba de quienes eran, mi mente estaba concentrada en cierto destello que empezaba a emerger, era como si me viera a mí misma, pero en los más lejano, pude verme junto con mi madre, cuando tenía cinco años.

Mi madre, Yûhi Hyuga. Una hermosa mujer, piel nívea, cabello largo azulino que bailaba al compás del viento y lo más destellante, sus ojos verde limón, que brillaban con solo rozar los rayos del sol. Y por alguna razón cuando la vi, sentí nostalgia y mucha tristeza – el escenario cambio de pronto – ya no estaba mi madre, sino su tumba enfrente de mí. Era el día de su entierro, si, el día donde todo cambio. Ese trágico día no solo se llevo a mi progenitora sino parte de mí, se llevo mi felicidad y mi razón de sonreír cada día, pero continúe, por ella y por su última descendiente, Hanabi. La razón por la que lucho sin importarme las consecuencias.

Al ver todas estas imágenes volar por mi mente, me doy cuenta de cosas que había olvidado y que no debí olvidar, pero hay otras que si recuerdo. Son como fragmentos robados a propósito. – Otro escenario – el entierro se desvaneció y apareció otro momento más triste que pude ver, mi padre, el que solía ser gentil con todos; pero esa gentileza murió junto con mi madre. Ya no más "Bueno días" o abrazos, solo un profundo silencio y golpes sin intención alguna, el primer golpe que me dio fue cuando estaba en 3 ° de primaria, me dio una cachetada por intentar ser amable. Lo recuerdo, ese día estaba molesto, quise ayudar llevándole un taza de café, pero estaba en su escritorio y accidentalmente lo derrame, era obvio que se molestara pero el que me diera una bofetada jamás me lo espere, el nunca en su vida había golpeado a una mujer, lo pude ver en su ojos, su culpabilidad impregnada en su rostro al verme llorar y salir corriendo del lugar, pero esa culpa, se fue haciendo a un lado, haciendo crecer la histeria. Y la única forma de calmarlo era dejarlo que me maltratara para que al final recibiera lo que siempre desee todos los días, un abrazo.

Un mísero abrazo acompañado de un simple: "Lo siento"

El siguiente escenario; una niña llorando y salvada por alguien, al que nunca le vi su rostro ni para decirle un gracias. Solo tengo el recuerdo de su voz, era un niño, pero sabía que esa voz cambiaria y la olvidaría.

– Otro escenario – ¡Hjm! Es ese chico, como se llamaba… Deidara… el niño bisexual, entonces no me robo el beso cuando estaba en secundaria sino en cuarto grado de primaria, donde por su culpa recibí un tremendo regaño, ¿Cómo fue que llegue a confundir los tiempos? – Fue algo fugaz – ya que cambio de nuevo. Sentí frio y nerviosismo al ver lo que tenía enfrente de mí, por más que lo desee quise que cambiara de nuevo la escena, pero al hacerlo un tremendo dolor me recorría por todo mi cuerpo, negando mi petición.

Ese día, empezó mi cruel realidad, mi padre conoció a un extraño hombre, cabellos cortos de color blanco y sus ojos de un tono rojizo me miraban con crueldad, su aspecto era elegante pero podía sentir algo, algo muy incomodo. Al principio venia consecutivamente a cenar y hablar con mi padre en su oficina, pero en todo el momento, el nunca me dejo de verme y eso me ponía nerviosa.

". – Entonces, tenemos un trato. – hablo el hombre. Mi padre volteo a verme con cierta duda. No sabía de qué estaban hablando y eso me aterraba. – Hiashi-dono, lamento decir que ya firmo los papeles, así que…

". – ¿Qué papeles? – interrumpí preguntado, más mi padre pidió un momento a solas conmigo. No creí lo que me decía, mi corazón se rompió con solo escuchar la palabra: "Te vendí"

No tuve opción.

El hombre me llevo a su departamento, me hizo desvestirme enfrente de él, pero no pude evitar hacer preguntas mientras hacia el acto:

". – ¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto? ¿Por el bien de la familia? ¿Por mi? ¿Por quién? ¿Y por qué de esta manera? – murmure para misma mientras sentía los labios rasposos de ese hombre en mi cuello.

". – Eso no importa, naciste para esto, nuestra familia nació para esto... – "Nuestras familias" el hacer esto ya nos unía como uno solo. El que firmara esos papeles con mi padre ya nos comprometía a hacer lo que ellos hacían. Ser una esclava sexual por toda mi vida.

". – Yo quiero algo mejor para Hanabi… – murmure de nuevo al tenerlo al oído. Sentí como manoseaba mis muslos y los subía para acomodarse.

". – Entonces lo harás… – Sí, pero no de esta manera.

_**Mi padre se acerco y me susurro: "Cuando tengas la oportunidad, mátalo. Si no lo haces es probable que Hanabi sea la siguiente"**_

Tome el cuchillo que había escondido bajo la almohada y se lo encaje en la espalda sin dudarlo, no lo mate ya que quería que me golpeara para hacer una cuartada, tal y como me lo pidió mi padre. Una cuartada que funciono, lo declararon culpable por intento de secuestro y violación. Violación que nunca existió, en ese tiempo era muy fácil engañar a los policías, eran ingenuos y más al saber que yo era una Hyuga de 10 años, no dudaron de mi historia. Además de que ese hombre traficaba prostitutas.

Y con la gran cantidad de dinero que nos dio ese hombre, mi padre me dijo la razón del porque lo hizo, del porque me ordeno de engañar y asesinar a ese hombre, me llevo a la empresa y debajo de esa edificación estaba otra organización.

". – Hinata, tu madre no quería que supieras esto y estoy segura que ahora ella me odia desde el cielo, pero ya no tenía más opciones. – me ingreso en una cabina donde tenía un gran ventanal y atreves de ella pude ver gente con máscaras practicando, Kendo, artes marciales mixtas y el uso de armas de fuego.

". – ¿Acaso eres un terrorista? – Pregunte con un nudo en la garganta. No pude evitar preguntarle al ver toda esa escena ante mí. Pero el solo se acerco y puso una mano en mi mejilla donde tenía un curita donde ese hombre me había golpeado cuando lo acuchille. Pude ver en sus ojos como sentía angustia al decirme todo esto, donde me demostraba lo tanto que mi padre amaba a mi madre, aun después de su muerte.

". – Hinata, este lugar lo fundamos tu madre y yo – mis cejas se alzaron – Los llamamos ANBU – me dijo mientras señalaba hacia la ventana. – Se creó cuando tenías 3 años, tu madre quería que alguien cuidara a las personas por las sombras sin que la ley los moleste. Siempre hay accidentes y tragedias al nuestro alrededor, tu madre quería que vivieras en un ambiente seguro, por eso lo creamos, ya que los policías nunca atrapaban a nadie. Por ahora son pocos, debido a que no podía pagarles, solo quedan 20 de 87 que había, 7 de ellos fueron asesinado por Orochimaru, un ex-ANBU, lo encontramos experimentando con sus propios compañeros y ahora está libre por ahí y lo único que nos grito fue que un día regresaría y tendría mejor armamento con él…

– Otro brusco cambio, pero ahora iba muy rápido – solo vi pasar como acepte entrar a que me entrenara como ANBU, donde conocí a Kakashi, Yamato y Mushi – el único al que nunca vi su rostro. – y por ultimo. Kazuma. Habían pasado seis mese desde que entre y deje la escuela, me enseñaron a pelear y a hackear a empresas que robaban a otras, a localizar a personas – asesinos, violadores, asaltadores – todos lo que hacían mal en Konoha, donde los policías nunca hacían nada. Por tanto entrenar, ya casi ni llegaba casa, donde Hanabi me esperaba en el sofá junto con Tsubaki. Casi ni hablábamos como antes, me iba antes de que se despertara y solo en las noches iba a su habitación y le plantaba un beso en la frente.

Entonces en una salida por la madrugada, lo vi, su cuerpo estaba tirado en las calles, su traje estaba desgarrado y había sangre, por un momento pensé que estaba muerto, pero al acercarme fue como un cosquilleo en mi estomago, su rostro estaba sucio pero aun así no le quitaba lo lindo que se veía, tenía sus cabellos oscuros, su piel era de un color perla pero como estaba enlodado, se veía moreno, sin pensarlo dos veces llame a una ambulancia y estuve con él todo el tiempo. No podía dejarlo, ya que nadie sabía nada de él, sin ninguna cartera con una identificación e incluso los pusimos en las noticias y el periódico. Nada.

Entonces despertó y se asusto mucho al verme. No quise sentirme ofendida ni nada pero me hizo levantar un poco la ceja.

". – Hola – lo salude. – Soy Hinata, ¿Cómo te llamas?

". – Y…o…yo no me acuerdo. – dijo mientras se tocaba un poco la cabeza, sus cabellos lisos fueron sacudidos por su manos, y por fin pude ver sus ojos, eran rojos y cuando me observo sentí nerviosismo, ya que me hacían recordar, con lo de ese hombre.

". – No te preocupes, llamare al doctor.

Tenía amnesia y no sabíamos por cuánto tiempo estaría así, por lo tanto le puse Kazuma, pero en el transcurso del tiempo mi padre quería que lo botara a la calle pero como podría dejarlo así, me encariñe con él cuando estuvimos en el hospital. Así que lo menos que podía hacer mi padre después de lo que yo hice por él, era darle un hogar, al final le compramos un departamento barato.

". – Aquí es – le dije una vez que salimos del carro donde Ren nos había dejado. Subimos al departamento que era en el sexto piso y se alegro mucho al ver su mini morada con sus propias cosas.

". – ¿De verdad? ¿Esto es mío? – su voz era encantadora y sus ojos brillaron del tal forma que ya no me inquietaban tanto. Ya eran hermosos para mí.

". – Todo tuyo Kazuma.

". – Hinata – lagrimeo. – ¡Eres un ángel! – me abrazo sorpresivamente tanto que me hizo sonrojar, solo el carraspeo incomodo de Ren nos hizo separarnos. – ¡Em! Lo siento, pero de verdad de lo agradezco, ¿Cómo podría pagártelo?

Fue mala idea preguntarle a mi padre, quería sugerencias y lo único que dijo fue: "Déjalo que ingrese a ANBU"

No quería pero tal vez así lo podría estar cuidando. Solo tenía 11 años al igual que yo, éramos unos niños solamente, pero no quería que se volviera como yo, por eso opte por contárselo, todo lo que hacemos en nuestras empresas, algunos podría verlo como algo malo pero para nosotros era como una justica retorcida.

". – Es por eso que te lo digo, no voy a poder cuidarte por siempre. Así que quiero que me veas cómo soy realmente y si por mi fuera te diría que te alejaras de mí, ya que conmigo solo veras tragedias. – le dije con dificultad, no quería que me odiara.

". – Hinata, tú me salvaste – tomo mis manos – Y no me importa como seas, yo seré el que te proteja siempre, me rescataste y me cuidaste sin importa qué, es algo que siempre estaré eternamente agradecido. – era sinceridad absoluta y desde ese momento lo ame. Y cuando vi como se acercaba a mí tan despacio, hasta el punto de que nuestras respiraciones se unieron al igual que nuestros labios, supe que el también me amaba.

Hacíamos todo junto, misiones, encargos y cada vez que quería presentarle a mi hermana, parecía que mi padre se ponía en contra ya que nos llamaba para hacer un nuevo encargo. Entonces un día… – otra imagen, algo que no recuerdo y aun así vino a mi cabeza. Sonó otra voz profunda, más repercusiva. Pero era mi voz. **– **_**Kazuma hizo un encargo junto con Yamato y yo me encargaría de desactivar las cámaras**_– ¿Qué es esto? – _**Todo fue un fracaso. Alguien entro al sistema y me desconecto, Kazuma y Yamato seguían ahí. **_

". – ¡Isao-san! – _**Salimos rápidamente y en todo el camino estuve intentando libérame de ese virus que no me dejaba entrar al sistema, mi corazón latía con rapidez, Kazuma seguía ahí, y yo era sus ojos. **_ – No lo recuerdo – _**Afortunadamente Kazuma salió ileso. **_

Y desde ese momento pude sentir otra punzada de dolor, quise gritar pero no podía, no recuerdo nada de eso, solo ese momento…ese trágico momento, donde le dispare a Kazuma y me pareció muy extraño que no recordara del por qué le dispare.

Si yo lo amaba con todo mi corazón.

¡¿Qué me estaba pasando?! ¡¿Qué son estas imágenes?!

¡Me duele, me duele mucho!

Sentí una sacudida en todo mi cuerpo y junto con una corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo mí ser. Pude recordar.

.

.

.

Ahora lo recuerdo, esto era lo que quiera que recordara, quería que me diera cuenta del monstro que soy – sollozo – ¡Soy la peor persona que hay en el mundo!

¡¿Cómo pudo pasar todo eso?! ¡Lo que hice, lo que me obligaron hacer, es imperdonable!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Fue una misión de búsqueda, Kakashi encontró el escondite de Orochimaru y probablemente en ese lugar se encontraba unos ANBU que habían desaparecido, en listamos dos grupos, el primer grupo: Isao, Kinoe, Kazuma, Mushi y yo; y del otro grupo había otros cinco. Nosotros seriamos la distracción y el otro grupo el rescate, pero las cosas se invirtieron. Era una trampa.

"Una trampa de Kazuma.

". _**– ¡Isao-san! ¡Tsk!**_ – grite al ver cómo nos había separado. Me había quedado sola en un pasillo solo y oscuro, saque mi daga por si escuchaba ruidos extraños. Entonces el suelo rocoso donde caminaba se volvió liso y en cuanto lo pise, unos focos se prendieron y dejaron ver una habitación grande de color blanca, era como un cuarto del hospital porque había herramientas de cirujanos en una de las mesas. Quise entrar para examinar pero no quería arriesgarme, así que retrocedí, pero mi espalda topo con el pecho de alguien, voltee rápidamente y suspire de alivio al notar que era Kazuma. _**– Kazuma, te estaba buscando. ¿Dónde están los demás?**_

"Su mirada estaba perdida y eso me daba mala espina. _**– Están muertos… **_– me dijo y sentí escalofríos, tenía miedo. Y cuando vi sus ojos carmesí, me dolió mucho. Ya que me tomo del cuello con tanta brusquedad y me azoto contra el suelo. _**– ¡Y tu también morirás!**_

". _**– ¡GHAA! **_– quise alejarlo de mí, lo había hecho antes cuando entrenábamos, pero se sentía muy pesado. Sus dedos me estrujaban mi cuello, la respiración muy apenas me llegaba y mi vista se nublaba. _**– K…Ka…zu…ma.**_ – quería llorar, la persona en la que tanto confié al que le di mi primer amor sin pensarlo dos veces, me estaba matando. ¿Qué paso con esos besos? ¿Qué acaso todo era un engaño? ¿Era una mentira? ¿No me amabas?

"_**. – ¡Basta! **_

"Sentí mi cuello liberado después de esa orden, tosí consecutivamente e inhalaba con tanta anhelación. _**– Inmovilízala**_ – voltee ante esa voz y vi a Orochimaru, era la primera vez que lo veía en persona, y con tan solo sentir su mirada e impotencia me hizo temblar. Quise pararme para defenderme pero Kazuma me lo impidió. _**– ¡Kazuma! ¡Kazuma! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?**_ – solloce. No podía moverme y solo vi como esa persona con los ojos al igual que una serpiente se acercaba a mí junto con una jeringa en sus manos_**. – Espero que no te mate a la primera **_– me dijo una vez que me pico.

– Entonces apareció una nueva escena, algo que no recordaba, algo que había olvidado por completo, pero al ser yo, sentía todas las emociones que sentía en ese instante, como si eso pasara de nuevo.

"Cuando desperté, sentí como si alguien me controlara, no podía hablar pero podía pensar, pero cuando intentaba recordar algo, nada. No sentía nada.

". _**– Es perfecta**_ – hablo alguien. Un hombre blanco y de cabellos largos y oscuros, sus ojos dorados me miraban con incredulidad y embelesado. _**– Levanta la mano**_ – me ordeno y así lo hice. Sin razón alguna. _**– Muy bien, posición de ataque**_ – me dijo y me puse en guardia. Se empezó a reír. – _**¡Mátalo!**_ – me entrego una pistola y me señalo a cierto chico, cabello oscuros y mirada roja. No mostro ninguna señal de sorpresa cuando me acercaba hacia él mientras preparaba el gatillo. Mientras más lo veía, quise detenerme por alguna razón, sentía que lo conocía. Pero aun así levante mi mano donde se encontraba el arma y le dispare en la cabeza.

"El cuerpo cayo y una risa juguetona sonó por todo el salón, desde ese día, Orochimaru me obligo a asesinar a mucha gente inocente, mujeres y niños, ancianos de la tercera edad. Quería hacer algo, estaba consciente de lo que hacía pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía y cierta parte de mi mente quería borrar lo último que recordaba, una niña pequeña de cabellos cafés. Algo me decía que si dejaba de anhelar de recordar esa pequeña niña, todo estaría perdido. Era mi preciada hermana, la razón de mi todo. Hanabi.

Otra escena. Y en cuanto lo sentí, era como revivirlo de nuevo, quise gritar para que todo esto parase, pero nadie me ayudaba.

"Y solo sentí de nuevo a esas repugnantes bestias, seguidores de Orochimaru, manoseándome con tanta perversión. _**– Eres hermosa**_ – me dijo con perversión mientras tocaba uno de mis senos_**. – Los experimentos de Orochimaru pueden llegar a ser muy excitantes.**_ – se carcajearon todos. Pude verlos más no podía hacer nada_**. – Oye nena, ¿Por qué no te pones de espalada?**_ – lo obedecí_**. – Buena niña, ahora abre tus piernas y te agachas un poco **_– sentí sus manos acariciando mi trasero.

". –_** ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! **_– una voz femenina resonó por todo el pasillo.

"._** – ¡Kujaku-sama! **_

". _**– ¡¿Quién les dijo que puede tocar los experimentos de Orochimaru-sama?! **_– bramo con ira. – ¡_**Numero 18, ven aquí!**_ – me erguí ante ese mandato y me acerque a la chica de cabellos verdes turquesa. _**– Numero 18, elimina a esos débiles**_ – me ordeno y así lo hice. Y lo disfrute muchísimo. Después de eso, pasaba mucho tiempo con ella, haciendo misiones, matando a gente o secuestrando, a veces me utilizaba para entrenar, pero siempre terminaba venciéndola y siempre espere por mi castigo, pero ese castigo nunca llego solo cuando estaba con ella me sonreía ligeramente mientras me acariciaba los cabellos, me daba un trato muy diferente a los demás. ¿Y no sé por qué?

"Un día me dejo en un cubículo y me recostó en una cama y me durmió.

"De nuevo desperté y me sentí pesada. Cuando abrí de nuevo los ojos me sentí débil y la volví a ver. _**– Numero 18, come**_. – me entrego una bandeja con comida pero me seguía viendo con indiferencia, pero como lo ordenaba, la obedecí. Comía más no saboreaba pero mientras lo hacía pude sentir como me acariciaba el cabellos. _**– Solo eres una niña**_ – me susurro.

". _**– Kujaku, ¿Qué haces?**_ – otra voz apareció.

". _**– Kabuto. ¿Qué quieres?**_ – dijo con brusquedad.

". _**– Orochimaru te necesita**_

". _**– Muy bien**_ – solo escuche como se alejaba. Dejándome con ese hombre.

". _**– Numero 18, levántate**_ – me levante y tire la comida. El hombre llamado Kabuto, un chico de cabello gris amarrado con una coleta me miraba con cierta travesía. _**– Es hora de jugar**_ – me dijo y poco después lo seguía por los pasillos. Y en uno de ellos pude ver de reojo, salones con cuerpo de gentes metidos en maquinas._** – Aquí esta Orochimaru **_– mi vista lo diviso y pude ver a mi supuesto amo y enfrente de él, estaba un cilindro grande con agua verde y dentro de eso, estaba Kujaku con varios cables en su cabeza.

". _**– ¡Ah, Numero 18! ¡Llego la hora de demostrarle quien es el que manda en este mundo!**_ – me comento Orochimaru mientras se reía sínicamente.

No entendí a lo que se refería hasta que lo seguí. La escena cambio y a pesar de estar viendo todo esto como un simple espectador, aun así me dolía.

No las veía pero si las sentía, estaba llorando.

¿Cómo pude llegar a hacer esto, sin recordar nada?

"Llegamos a la primera casa, el hogar de los Inuzuka. Orochimaru me obligo a matar a las sirvientas de esa casa, dejando solo una. Le dije que si no mataba al progenitor de esta casa, la mataría yo, haciéndola explotar con las bombas que pegue en su espalda. Asustada y aterrada, la pobre mujer obedeció. Tomo un cuchillo y se dirigió hacer su labor, pero fallo. La madre de Kiba salió para socorrerlo, llamo a sus perros guardianes y al salir de la casa, no tuve otra opción más que hacerla explotar para que me diera tiempo de escapar.

"Orochimaru no estaba muy feliz, así que me mando a la siguiente casa. A la de Deidara, incendie su casa mientras dormían, los padres no estaban, solo él. O eso creí. Solo escuche el crujido de una ventana rota y como salió un anciano calvo con el progenitor en su brazos, iba a matarlos pero la sirenas de los bomberos me obligaron a irme de ahí.

"Siguiente casa, la de Sasori, Orochimaru me dio un veneno que paralizaría y mataría al niño en cuestión de segundos, me infiltre en la casa y puse la ponzoña en uno de las galletas, el niño se la comió, pero no contábamos que su abuela fuera una experta en antídotos, contrarresto la pócima y salvo a su nieto.

"Orochimaru estaba más que enojado y harto, debido a que todo lo que planeaba no le resultaba. Así que la siguiente orden fue la más cruel. _**– ¡Solo entra y mátalos a todos! ¡Mátalos! **_– me ordeno con histeria. Y tristemente así lo hice. Entre a la casa de Sai, con una capucha que me resguardara de mi identidad y mate a todos los que se encontraban en la casa. Las sirvientas, los guardias y los únicos niños que había en ella, Sai y su hermano. Cuando estuve enfrente de ellos, los vi tan aterrados, quise detenerme, pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía ni mucho menos mi conciencia, donde la perdí por completo, cuando asesine al hermano mayor de Sai, con solo ver como intento protegerlo, hubo algo dentro de mí que se quebró.

_¡Maldición!_

"Los ANBU llegaron antes de que acabara con Sai pero al verme, ellos empezaron a perseguirme, sabían mis movimientos, ya que me los tope cuando intente secuestra a Shikamaru y a Hidan – otra escena – la casa de Gaara. Kabuto y yo nos infiltramos para secuestrarlo. Pero desgraciadamente solo estaba la madre.

". _**– Número 18, mátala.**_ – me ordeno Kabuto y solo le lance una serie de Shurikens, terminado con su vida.

"Los ANBU llegaron y capturaron a Kabuto pero yo me escape. Y a Orochimaru poco le importo su mano derecha, así que me envió a otro lugar, la casa de los Uchihas pero ya había alguien antes de que yo llegara, pude escuchar gritos pero mi mente solo me repetía el nombre de las personas que tenía que matar: Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Sasuke. Al llegar me encontré con el menor, pude ver temor en sus ojos ónix y cuando saque la daga para terminar con su vida, los ANBU llegaron.

"Ese día termino una pesadilla y comenzó otra. Los ANBU me atraparon pero en ese estado, yo era muy violenta y descontrolada. Se habían llevado todo el bien que tenia. – Otra escena – yo en el hospital psiquiátrico. Obviamente lo que me habían inyectado Orochimaru era un virus muy violento, lastimaba a todos los que se me acercaban, incluyendo a mi padre y a mi tío. Llamaron a Tsunade y fue la última persona a la que vi.

Después todo blanco…

.

.

.

.

Me moví lentamente, pude escuchar el ritmo de mi corazón en el cardiógrafo. Parpadee antes de abrir los ojos, me sentía muy cansada pero aun así me levante tal y como hace dos años. A hora recuerdo todo, Tsunade me quito mis recuerdos debido a que era muy violenta y de alguna forma logro destriparme ese maldito veneno. Por eso cuando me dijeron que tenía 14 años fue porque había estado en coma por casi un año entero. Lo recuerdo, a los 10 años entre a ANBU, a los 11 años conocí a Kazuma, a mitad de año, Orochimaru me capturo y estuve con él hasta los 13 años, en ese año estuve un hospital psiquiátrico y estuve en coma, hasta que desperté en diciembre pasando mi cumple años, en ese año estuve en rehabilitación, debido a que mis recuerdos y las personas de mi exterior me contaron otra historia. Una historia donde yo mataba a Kazuma debido su traición y que después de eso estuve deprimida y por eso caí en coma.

Pero era mentira.

¡Por eso Tsubaki y Ren se preocupaban mucho cuando entre de nuevo a trabajar con mi padre! ¡Era por esto! ¡Por eso los demás ANBU me miraban con temor! ¡¿Cómo pudieron?! ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar que me acercara a ellos?! ¡Si lo sabían!

. – ¡Maldición! – tome fuerte mis cabellos y los empecen a jalar debido a la ira y al gran sollozo que trataba de aguantarme. – ¡Carajo! – soy un ser despreciable.

¡Conviví con ellos, como si nada! ¡Los considere mis amigos, cuando no soy nada! ¡Me trataron como una persona especial, cuando no lo soy! ¡Dejaron que me encariñara con ellos sin importarles lo que les hice a ellos!

. – ¡Estúpida Tsunade! – ella tiene la culpa. Ella me quito los recuerdos porque no pudo alejarme de ellos. ¡Y también mi padre! ¡¿Por qué mierdas me obligo a entrar de nuevo?! ¡Acaso lo hizo a propósito! ¿Por qué me hicieron esto?

Tenía que saber. Por eso limpie muy a medias mis lágrimas que salían sin parar, tenía que encontrar a Tsunade o mi padre, tengo que saber, ¿Por qué mierdas dejaron que todo esto continuara? No quiero ni imaginarme si se llegaran a enterar, de que el dolor que una vez tuvieron yo sé los provoque. – Más lagrimas – por lo menos debería ser yo la que se los diga. Para que me odien con todo su corazón hasta el punto de que lleguen a quererme matarme. Porque eso merezco, una muerte.

Pero como siempre nada sale como yo quiero.

Me quite esos malditos cables y salí descalza por los pasillo hasta llegar escuchar ciertas voces familiares, y ahora que recorría el corredor me di cuenta que estaba en la empresa de mi padre.

. – ¡MIENTES!

¿Naruto?

. – ¡Si debe ser un truco para alejarnos de ella!

¿Kiba?

Me detuve en seco una vez que sus voces eran claras de oír. Me estaban defendiendo.

. – Es la verdad. – ¡Tsunade! – Ella fue la que provoco esos accidentes, claro que el verdadero culpable es Orochimaru…

. – ¡NO TRATES DE DEFENDERME! – Grite histéricamente dejándome ver y por fin pude verlos, los chicos y Tsunade en la sala de espera, todos estaban con la misma ropas del día de la fiesta. Todos me observaban pero mi vista solo estaba en la de Tsunade, quien conociéndola no era una mujer que se dejara intimidar por alguien como yo.

. – Hinata… – voltee hacia Naruto y junto a él estaba Sasuke, más su mirada estaba neutral pero sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal.

Me reír, la mirada de todos me mataba por dentro, especialmente la de Sai y la de Gaara. – Hola. ¿Por sus caras se ve que no te creen? – le dije mirando de reojo a la vieja. – ¿Quieres que se los diga yo? – no merezco ni llorar pero no podía evitarlo, me dolía tanto. – Así es chicos, como pueden ver soy tan solo una perra maldita. Yo lo hice – Sai se tenso al igual que Gaara. Así que me enfoque en ellos. – Yo mate a tu hermano…

Sabía que solo era cuestión de segundos para tener a Sai encima de mí, apretando con fuerza mi cuello, los gritos no tardaron en aparecer, pero mi vista solo estaba en los ojos negros del peli negro. Era lo que quería que tomara vida por vida y solo sonreí.

. – ¡Sai, suéltala! – Grito Hidan mientras trataba de quitármelo de encima. – ¡Chingada madre! ¡Suéltala!

. – ¡Sai! – Gritó Deidara. Pero Sai estaba en shock y seguía apretando mi cuello. Tanto que podía sentir mi vida alejándose una vez más y estaba vez estaba de acuerdo. Pero solo fue cuestión de segundo hasta sentir menos opresión, así que abrí los ojos al ver como estaba llorando. Y solo se paro, se deshizo del agarre de sus amigos y se fue, detrás de él lo acompaño Gaara.

. – Hinata, ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Kiba mientras me ayudaba a levantarme pero con solo sentir sus manos en mi piel desnuda me hizo darle un manotazo leve para que no me tocara. No merecía sus preocupaciones. Me pare por mi misma y me fui por donde vine, al dirigir mi vista hacia los pasillos mi padre se encontraba viéndome con tanta desolación.

. – ¿Ya estas satisfecho? – le pregunte mientras me alejaba no quería sus explicaciones. Solo quería estar sola.

Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me solté a llorar como una maldita desgraciada. Tome la almohada para ahogar los gritos que salían. Esto es demasiado para mí, pobre Sai, Gaara, todos. No saben cuanto lo siento, lo siento, lo siento mucho, si tan solo pudiera ser algo para regresar y cambiarlo todo. Por…favor… perdónenme… lo siento mucho… todo esto es mi culpa… lo siento Sai… lo siento Gaara… lo siento Sasuke… lo siento Itachi… lo siento mucho Deidara… por favor perdóname Sasori… lo siento Shikamaru… lo siento Kiba… perdóname Naruto… lo siento Hidan…

¡PERDÓN!

.

.

.

Me desperté al sentir unas sacudidas en mi hombro y abrí incómodamente mis ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, pude sentir un apretón en mi mano derecha y me di cuenta que estaba en mi cuarto acostada junto con Hanabi. No recuerdo haber llegado hasta aquí.

. – Hinata-sama – la suave voz de Neji me hizo voltear hacia el rápidamente.

. – Neji – solo pronuncie su nombre y se me fue la voz donde quería llorar de nuevo. Alce mis brazos como si fuera una niña pequeña y deje que me cargara hasta la sala de la casa. Sentirlo cerca de mí ya era como una bendición, mis brazos rodearon con fuerza su cuello y solo sentí palmaditas en mi espalda donde trataba de calmarme.

Llegamos al sofá y me puse a su lado y deje que me acariciara mi cabello. – ¡Oh, Neji! ¿Tú lo sabías? – dije gimoteando.

. – Hn. Estaba en Inglaterra cuando paso eso. Quise ir pero mi padre me dijo que tenía que cuidar de Hanabi. No sabe el tormento que pase por no tener una noticia de usted. Y un día recibí una llamada de mi padre, diciéndome que te habían encontrado. – me dijo mientras me depositaba un beso en la cabeza. – Pero esa no es la razón de sus lagrimas ¿verdad? ¿Es por sus amigos, no es así?

. – Neji, ya no se qué hacer. Solo tengo esos deseos de morirme…

. – ¡No diga eso!

. – ¡Es que es eso lo que siento ahora, siento que lo merezco! – dije mientras alzaba mi vista. – Lo que hice fue algo imperdonable, un amigo no haría eso a otro amigo.

Sentí como Neji tomaba mi rostro y me obligaba a verlo. – Hinata, le recuerdo que usted estaba siendo controlada por Orochimaru, no podía hacer nada, además era tan solo una niña. Sus amigos entenderán, se los aseguro, porque incluso un verdadero amigo llega a perdonar todo tipo de daño. Si ellos la valoran tanto como usted a ellos, la perdonara.

Esas palabras, esas simples palabras bastaron para calmarme un poco y dormir tranquilamente. Y en todo momento no deje de sentir la acaricias de mi querido primo, solo espero que tenga razón. Una vez que estableces un vinculo verdadero es difícil de romperlo, yo espero que mis lazos con los chicos sean tan fuertes para que me perdone.

Algo que realmente no merezco.

Pero quiero. Lo deseo más que nada.

Al día siguiente, me levante sola en el sofá con una nota de Neji diciéndome que estaría en la empresa, así que ese día me la pase junto con mi hermana. Ella también merecía saber la verdad.

. – Neji tiene razón – me dijo Hanabi mientras me traía una taza de chocolate y detrás de ella estaba Tsubaki con unas donas para nosotras. – Te perdonaran, yo lo hice.

. – No es lo mismo – dije tomando la taza. – Tú eres mi dulce y preciada hermana.

. – Em…Entonces… Kazuma sigue vivo… – menciono preocupada Hanabi. – ¿Qué vas a ser?

. – No lo sé.

. – Pero por lo que contaste… entonces… Kazuma también está siendo controlado por Orochimaru ¿o no? – me le quede viendo a Hanabi por un rato, lo que decía me ponía en duda y con nuevas preguntas en mi mente. – ¡No! ¡Sabes qué… olvídalo! ¡Mejor hay que ver películas todo el día, comer nieve como unas solteronas hasta engordar como mi maestra y comer y seguir comiendo! ¡Tsubaki! ¡Pidamos pizzas! – gritaba con emoción mi hermana en su intento de sentirme mejor y se lo agradecía y lo menos que podía hacer por ella, era seguirle el juego.

Hicimos todo lo que ella deseo, comimos porquerías, vimos películas de comedia y finalmente pedimos dos pizzas jumbos. Sonó el timbre de la casa y mi hermana corrió para decirles a los guardias que lo dejaran entrar.

. – ¡Yuju! ¡La pizza llego! – dijo mientras abría la puerta.

. – Tsubaki. Ten, aquí está el dinero – dije con mucha pereza, no quería parame del sofá. Pero solo vi como mi nana me hacía señas con sus ojos y voltee hacia la puerta y me quede en shock. – "Sasuke" – solo vi como mi hermana lo dejaba entrar y el morocho solo acariciaba la cabeza de mi hermana, me puse de pie rápidamente y me dirigí a mi habitación.

. – ¡No, espera hermana!

La ignore. Aun no quería verlos y me llega uno. Tengo miedo, si esta aquí significa que viene por dos razones, una o viene a matarme o viene a pedir explicaciones. Cuando subí las escaleras y divise mi cuarto estaba a punto de cerrarla con llave pero fui totalmente bloqueado por el Uchiha.

. – ¡No! ¡Vete! – dije cuando lo tuve dentro de mi cuarto y como si realmente sirviera de algo, me oculte con mis propios brazos. Pero realmente tenía miedo, solo esperaba el grito o el golpe. Pero lo único que sentí fue su manos en las mías, jalándolas hacia él.

. – No vuelvas a alejarte de esa forma… – me dijo mientras me abrazaba con tanta devoción.

. – Pero…

. – Solo cállate. – me ordeno mientras me levantaba con su brazos y aun abrazados me llevo hacia la cama. Y me sonroje porque termine encima de él con las piernas abiertas hacia los costados, pero solo podía sentí su fuertes brazos presionándome la espalda.

. – Sasuke…

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 13

.

.

.

¡Hola! Lamento actualizar hasta ahora es que anda ocupada con mi trabajo. Y pues aquí les dejo este. Espero que sea de su agrado y me disculpo por la espera y por cortarlo hasta aquí. Hasta aquí llego la inspiración. Gracias por seguir conmigo y por comentar ya llegue a los 107 reviews.

**COMENTARIOS**

.

**moonkoublack****: **Hola muchas gracias por comentar, me dio mucho gusto que te encantara los otros dos capítulos. Así es, yo leo mentes por eso lo puse XD. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado por fin se rebeló todo y ahora es esa la cuestión del que va a pasar ahora. XD Ja, ja pobre de tu celular espero que aun siga con vida para que continúes leyendo. Bye.

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata****: **Hola y gracias por comentar. Me dio mucha emoción de que te encantara los otros capítulos los escribe con tanto esmero, espero que este te haya gustado bastante. Y creo que de nuevo siempre le dejo en lo más emocionante XD. Pero ni modo se me fue la inspiración pero no te preocupes creo que regresara.

**kaitlynleonant13****: **¡Sí! ¡Gracias por seguirme hasta la muerte! Pues aquí te traje el pasado de Hinata espero que haya sido de tu agrado como los otros dos capítulos. Los escribí con mucho sueño y esmero. Pero gracias por leer. Nos vemos en el siguiente.

**uchihinata-20**** : **Hola y discúlpame siempre lo dejo en lo más importante. XD me dio gusto que te hayan gustado los otros dos capítulos, espero que este te haya emocionado porque al final se rebeló todo el pasado de Hina y los chicos ya lo saben solo hay que ver cómo van a reaccionar. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente.

**Kds: **Hola! Gracias por comentar y decir que te gustaron ambos capítulos, espero que esta ye haya gustado. En fin, saludos y nos vemos a la siguiente.

**fran.s: **Hola, me encanto tu comentario sobre los capítulos anteriores me hizo chillar de la emoción, gracias enserio por leer y decir que te agrada, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Y disculpa demora. Nos vemos en la siguiente. Cuídate!

**TaniaJonas: **Hola. Muchas gracias por comentar y disculpa enserio la demora, andaba trabajando y no había tiempo de escribir mucho, lo sé quien no quiere un Sasuke de esos aquí en México o en cualquier parte, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y continúes leyendo hasta el final :3

**PandoNee-chan**: Hola! Vaya no me imagino que reacciones tuviste con este capítulo, con solo ver como reaccionaste con los otros dos anteriores XD. Gracias por leer y espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**Hannah-asdfghjkl****: **Hola y gracias por leer. Espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado todo o más o menos. Lamento la demora y ojala que te guste este capítulo. No leemos hasta la otra. Bye.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y POR DARLE CLIC EN SEGUIDORES Y FAVORITOS, SON LOS MEJORES, LOS AMO.

Yeii-chan se despide.

Bye-Bye


	14. Encuentros

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 14: Encuentros**

**.**

**.**

. – Sasuke… – Pronuncie su nombre con dulzura. Quería llorar.

. – _Hinata, Hinata, Hinata. _¡Hinata! – el gritó de mi hermana me hizo despertarme, me había quedado dormida en el sofá, y con la mirada preocupada de Hanabi, me hizo darme cuenta de que no estábamos solas.

Esto parecía un deja vu pero al voltear no era él, sino mi padre. Quien no entraba solo, detrás de él estaban los padres de mis… compañeros. Todos me miraban con suma incertidumbre, observe el padre de Naruto, Minato Namikaze, era increíble su parecido, a lado de él se encontraba el padre de Shikamaru, Shikaku, el padre de Gaara, Rasa, quien me fulminaba con todo el odio que tenia, detrás de él apareció una mujer, la madre de Kiba, Tsume, y le seguía, Fugaku Uchiha. Erma madre de Hidan, una mujer alta de cabellos plateados y ondulados, su mirada mostraba mucha tranquilidad y despreocupación al igual que su hijo. Después estaba el padre de Deidara, Ao, un hombre alto de cabellos cortos tono rubio canario y ojos idénticos al de su hijo. Posteriormente, el padre de Sasori junto su esposa, Yue y Jun. Y al final el padre y madre de Sai, ambos me miraban con cierto temor y a la vez tristeza, Shima, un hombre alto de cabellos azulinos y Lika una joven de cabellos cortos de color negros.

. – Tsubaki, llévate a Hanabi. – dije con voz silenciosa solo para que ella me escuchara mientras me ponía de pie y alzaba mi rostro ante ellos.

. – ¡No! ¡Tú no eres mala! ¡No quiero alejarme otra vez de ti! – Grito Hanabi mientras corría y me abrazaba por la cintura, solo sentí su sollozo en mi panza y las miradas clavadas en nosotras.

. – Hanabi, todo está bien. Solo vamos a hablar – le dije suavemente mientras le revolvía los cabellos y le sonreía tiernamente. Me miro con duda pero aun así se fue.

. – Lo siento, no esperaba visitas – les dije mientras señalaba mi atuendo, andaba en pijama y solo consentía de unos shorts cortos y una blusa de manga larga.

. – Es ella. – dijo Erma mientras se acercaba y me miraba de arriba hacia abajo. – Me cuesta creer que ella fue la que ocasiono que casi secuestraran a mi Hidan, mírenla, es solo una niña. – me sonrió pero no pude devolvérsela.

. – Ya veo. Para eso los trajiste. – dije viendo a mi padre. Y todos voltearon a verlo. Tratando de justificarme cuando esto no tiene solución. Porque lo hecho, hecho esta.

. – Enséñales – me ordeno.

Hice lo que me pidió y aunque se viera muy inapropiado, me levante la blusa para que pudieran ver la cicatriz en línea recta, donde Orochimaru me hizo cosas mientras estaba inconsciente. Solo se escucho un exclamo por parte de las madres. – Lamento decirles que todo es cierto – dije viendo con tristeza a la madre de Hidan. – ¿Alguna pregunta? – dije al ver su cara de ansiedad.

El primero en hablar fue Minato. – Recuerdas algo de la base de Orochimaru.

. – No. Solo recuerdo como trataba de inyectarles a más personas lo que me inyecto a mí. – le conté.

. – ¿Y qué es? – pregunto Fugaku.

. – Un estimulador.

. – ¿Para qué? – Preguntó Shikaku.

. – Para aumentar la condición física y mental de una persona. Orochimaru encontró un virus para aumentarlo, pero por lo que me dijo Tsunade, es un virus muy letal y peligroso. No todos somos compatibles…

. – Pero tú si… – dijo Ao y yo solo asentí tristemente. – ¿Por qué?

. – No lo sé. Tsunade no tiene muchas pruebas, solo dice que de alguna manera el virus se acoplo a mi sistema pero aun así, era demasiado violento.

. – ¿A qué te refieres con violento? – me preguntó la madre de Sasori.

. – Digamos que el virus se auto defiende. Controla mi cuerpo tal y como lo quiere, y solo con agresiones, pero por alguna razón solo obedece a Orochimaru.

. – Y no solo eso… – mi padre se acerco a mí y me miro con suma preocupación. – Nos acaba de llegar un informe de Danzo Shimura…

Mi piel se erizo al escuchar su nombre y me vino un recuerdo de lo más profundo de mi mente.

"_. – ¿Cómo vez? – Vi a Danzo acercarse con un cuchillo, podía sentir la anestesia invadir mi cuerpo poco a poco y solo vi el filo de la navaja atravesar mi pansa, pero sin sentir dolor._

"_. – Es perfecta. El virus se adapto perfectamente a su cuerpo. – Alagó Orochimaru y justo cuando ladeo su cabeza se dio cuenta que seguía un poco consiente y se acerco hacia mí. – La pregunta es: ¿Por qué? – me susurro mientras se reía silenciosamente._

"_. – Pues vamos averiguarlo…_

El recuerdo acabo cuando sentí la palma de mi padre en unos de mis hombros. – Hinata, ¿Estás bien?

. – Si, lo siento. ¿Qué decías? – pregunte al ver su cara.

. – Danzo falleció. – mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa. – Pero ese no es el problema… Tsunade dijo que tenía el mismo virus que tú y cree que tal vez murió por eso. – comentó.

. – ¿Y era compatible? – preguntó Fugaku.

. – No. – Dijo mi padre.

. – ¿Por qué se inyectaría algo que lo mataría? – pregunto Erma.

Todos se quedaron cayados, aun había muchas preguntas sin respuestas y todo por culpa de Orochimaru, quien es el único que nos lleva la delantera. Enseguida todos empezaron discutir que podrían a hacer, obviamente temían por la seguridad de sus hijos, ya que ellos eran los siguientes objetivos.

. – Yo tengo una pregunta para ti. – sonó una voz acusadora. Voltee al sentir su mirada, era el padre de Gaara, quien se acercaba y sin que me lo esperara me tomo por la camisa y me obligo a verlo a los ojos. – Ese día… tu… ese día mataron a mi esposa. ¿L o hiciste tú? – asentí y sentí con más fuerza el agarrón. – Te lo ordenaron, ¿Quién fue?

. – Kabuto.

. – ¿Y dónde está? – preguntó fríamente.

. – Muerto. – Hablo mi padre. – Se hizo justicia. – exclamo mi padre mientras nos separaba.

. – Lo siento… – dije al verlo. – Créame que si tuviera el poder de hacer que su esposa regresara o que su hijo volviera de nuevo a sus brazos, no dudaría ni un segundo en dar mi vida por ellos. Pero lamentable no tengo ese poder… pero se algo que si puedo hacer… voy a encontrar a Orochimaru y lo voy a matar con mis propias manos, después de eso, les otorgo todo el derecho de hacer lo que quieran conmigo una vez que este muerto.

. – Piensas pagar también tú. – Hablo Tsume. – Se muy bien que fue tu mano la que ocasiono todos los accidentes, pero el único que debe pagar aquí es solamente Orochimaru. – Gruño en lo último.

. – Es cierto. – murmuro Erma.

. – No quiero ser grosera… pero prefiero que los que tomen esa decisión sean ellos. – dije apuntando a Rasa y a los padres de Sai. – A ellos les quite algo muy valioso y no tengo como pagarles.

Todos voltearon a verlos. Y el único que se adelanto fue la madre de Sai quien me miraba con odio, se acerco a mí y me dio una cachetada.

. – ¡Lika! – Shima la tomo por el brazo.

. – Lo siento. – Dijo Lika pero obviamente no se arrepentía. – Tomare tu palabra, solo te pido… no, vas a hacer tres cosas, una, protegerás a mi único hijo con tu vida, dos, vas matar a Orochimaru y tres… si fallas seré yo la que te mate. – sentencio mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo y salían de la casa.

Después se acerco Rasa a mí. – No te acerques a mi hijo. – sentencio retirándose de nuevo, pero antes de irse volteo hacia mi padre. – Y quiero que este sea el último trabajo de la empresa Hyuga. Quieran o no serán disueltos. – amenazó.

Una vez que se retiro el pelirrojo, Fugaku se acerco hacia mi padre. – Mikoto aun está dispuesta a cuidar Hanabi, ¿puedo llevármela si así lo desean? – mi padre volteo a verme, dejándome la decisión.

Sin quererlo voltee hacia las escalaras tristemente. – Si, está bien – le dije. – Pero solo con una condición, Tsubaki se irá con ella. – no hubo problema con ese tema.

. – Esperare afuera – comentó mientras se despedía con un corto saludo.

Los demás padres pidieron de todo corazón proteger a sus hijos, los cual les jure con mi vida. Era lo menos que podía hacer por ellos. Una vez que todos se retiraron subí por Hanabi, en cuanto le dije que se iría se puso a llorar y gritar. Me costó mucho calmarla y darle las razones del porque la enviaba de nuevo con los Uchihas.

. – Vamos Hanabi, ¿No quieres ver de nuevo a Itachi? Estoy segura de que te extraña mucho – le dije bromeando pero se lo tomo muy enserio. Y sentí celos y enojo por eso. Al final cedió y se marcho con Tsubaki quien también me dio mucho lata por dejarme aquí sola.

. – ¿Y… y si preguntan por ti? ¿Qué les digo? – me cuestiono Hanabi mientras bajábamos por las escaleras. No le dije nada y solo tome su mano mientras la veía marcharse en el carro de los Uchihas, me dolía mucho verla irse de nuevo.

. – Hinata… – voltee hacia mi padre y era la primera vez que lo veía con tanta indiferencia. – Lo siento…

. – Si claro… – pase al lado de él y me fui directamente hacia mi habitación. Aun no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, solo quería estar sola.

Y mi deseo se cumplió. Solo escuche la puerta cerrarse, indicios de la ida de mi padre. Y justo cuando me pare para ver por la ventana lo vi montarse a su vehículo e irse en línea recta, dejándome aquí junto con los guardias. Y por lo visto eran más que antes, había casi como 10 alrededor de mi morada. Me hizo sonreír sarcásticamente, hasta ahora llega a ponerme más vigilantes, "que considerado" ya cuando me paso lo peor.

Me recosté de nuevo en la cama y solo me quede observando el techo y me puse a recordar mi "deja vu" o sueño con Sasuke, se sintió tan real. Y con solo pensarlo, toda mi piel se puso chinita, quería verlo y no sé porque de repente me llego esta sensación, esas ansias de poder tocarlo y suplicarle que me perdonara. – Pero eso es imposible – con solo ver su rostro ese día basto para corta ese vínculo. A demás creo que ya no tengo ni el valor para hablarles de nuevo, a ninguno de ellos pero aun así tal y como se los prometí a sus padres, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para acabar con estas amenazas y puedan vivir tranquilamente.

Escuche las rejas de mi casa abrirse de nuevo y me pare para ver quién era, era el coche de Neji, de mala gana me pare y me cambie, me puse un mezclilla y me puse una blusa de cuadros de color negra con grises. Me puse mis converse, tenía ganas de salir, así que le pediré si podemos salir a alguna parte.

. – ¿Hinata-sama?

. – Ya voy – dije mientras tomaba un bolso y en ese pequeño transe pude ver el cuadro que me había regalado Sai, me agache para tomarlo y me le quede viendo por un instante.

. – Hinata- sama – la voz de Neji me hizo reaccionar y me limpie de nuevo los ojos. Ya no tenía los ojos hinchados pero si un poco rojos.

. – Neji… te parecía bien salir… – me calle al llegar al ultimo escalón de la escalera. – ¿Naruto? – me sorprendí de ver al rubio junto a mi primo. Me dedico una leve sonrisa pero ni pude devolvérsela, estaba en shock. Me quede sin habla y agache la cabeza mientras me mordía los labios.

. – Hinata-sama, Naruto pide salir a pasear un rato, ¿Qué le parece? – hablo Neji rompiendo el silencio.

. – ¿A dónde? – pregunte aun si verlo a la cara.

. – ¡A donde tú quieras! ¡Yo te cuido! ¡Digo yo…! – las palabras se le atoraban al pobre de Naruto. Y al final acepte.

Estuvimos caminando por casi los 30 minutos y no hemos dicho ni una sola palabra, solo notaba sus constantes miradas de soslayo y de nuevo retomaba su vista hacia el suelo, mientras yo miraba el cielo y las nubes viajar hacia el norte.

. – Naruto yo no muerdo – le murmure. – Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras – le mencione aun sin verlo. – Solo… di algo.

. – Tengo hambre – dijo mientras le rugía la pansa a todo dar. – Quiero Ramen, ¿podemos ir por uno? – pregunto sonriente.

. – ¿Em?… claro…

.

Era increíble, ya era su séptimo plato y yo aun no me acaba ni el primero, por más que sorbía la sopa sentía que no bajaba y solo podía ver a Naruto absorbiendo el contenido del plato como si se tratase de una aspiradora.

. – ¡Me da otro por favor! – Grito el rubio mientras levantaba su plato.

. – ¡No! ¡Mejor comete el mío! – le dije mientras le extendía mi plato.

. – ¡De veras! ¡Gracias! – y la aspiradora termino con todo. TODO. Mientras, me puse a jugar con lo palitos de madera mientras esperaba a que el rubio terminara su decimo plato. – Entonces, ¿vas a regresar a la escuela? – su pregunta me saco de mi trance.

. – No lo sé. Depende de lo que diga mi padre. – le dije mientras rompía los palos.

. – No pregunte por tu padre. Te pregunte a ti. – me dijo son voz seria, muy inapropiado de él.

. – Pues…

. – Yo quiero que regreses – dijo mientras sorbía la sopa del plato. – Tú no mereces eso… – murmuro.

. – Naruto, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le dije ya directo. Tampoco tengo la suficiente paciencia si no van al grano. – Se que tienes algo en la cabeza que no te deja en paz, lo sé, tus ojos se niegan a verme directamente a los míos, agachas la cabeza cada vez te veo y desde que empezaste a devorar toda esa comida no has dejado de mover el pie. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te aturde tanto? – le sonreí.

. – Vaya… sabes mucho. – dijo mientras dejaba su plato en la mesa. – Solo quería saber… siyate dijeron. – murmuro muy rápido.

. – Perdón, ¿Qué? No te escuche.

. – Ya sabes, está todo eso y aquello con lo de Orochimaru y pues veras…

. – ¡AHÍ ESTA!

Un grito resonó por toda el restaurante ocasionando que todas las personas del local voltearan para ver quién era el escandaloso.

. – ¡Ay, no! – exclamo Naruto al momento de que yo voltee y me sorprendí de ver a Kiba junto con Shikamaru dirigiéndose hacia nosotros.

. – ¡Hinata! – en cuanto Kiba me vio se lanzo hacia mí. – ¡Te extrañe tanto! – me lloriqueo mientras me estrujaba la cintura.

. – K…Kiba… – estaba en shock y no pude evitar voltear hacia arriba para no llorar en frente de él, solo pude, sin quererlo, acariciarle su cabello. Y por otro lado, solo sentí la grande mano de Shikamaru en mi hombro derecho y voltee a verlo. – Shika… – murmure. – Yo…

. – ¡¿A dónde vas Naruto?! – Grito Kiba mientras me empujaba sorpresivamente y se ponía de pie para ir tras el fugitivo. Mientras yo era socorrida por el Nara y de nuevo fui sorprendida por ser alzada por él y ser abrazada al final.

. – Te creo – me susurro al momento de sentir con más fuerza su apretón.

. – Lo siento – le dije mientras correspondía su abrazo.

. – ¡Ey! ¡Yo también quiero uno! – Gritó el rubio mientras se unía al abrazo.

. – ¡Ey! ¡No me dejen! – y como siempre no podía faltar el Inuzuka.

. – ¡Ay, chicos! – el apretón dolía pero poco me importo, la calidez que salía de sus cuerpos acariciaba tiernamente a un dolido corazón, haciendo que volviera a latir aunque sea un poco.

Y de repente el tierno abrazo pasó. – Lo siento Hinata – pronuncio Kiba sonriéndome.

. – ¿Qué?

. – Tenemos que irnos…

. – ¡Pero…! – exclamo Naruto pero Shikamaru y Kiba le taparon la boca al mismo tiempo.

. – Te amamos Hinata, ten… – Kiba extendió un papel. – Llámame si me necesitas, así que ¡Chao! – dicho eso, los dos se fueron tapándole la boca a Naruto quien se removía a cada rato.

. – ¿Eh?

. – ¡Adiós Hinata! – grito el rubio. – ¡Nos vemos ma…!

. – ¡Después! – grito Kiba por él mientras le tapaba la boca de nuevo y salían del local.

. - …

. – Señorita la cuenta de su amigo

. - …

Maldición.

.

Me fui caminando por donde vine, el cielo ya estaba cambiando de color, la media luna ya se notaba pero estaba segura que su resplandor estará más radiante cuando sea completamente de noche, las nubes ya se estaban disolviendo pero unas terminaban uniéndose con otras, era hermoso, el atardecer siempre es el momento que más me gusta ver, era casi mágico, el día era vida y la noche daba tranquilidad junto el sonido de los grillos.

. – ¡Uu-hh! ¡Lo siento…! – por andar de distraída, viendo el cielo, sentí el peso de un cuerpo contra el mío. Pero con la llegada del anochecer, su cabello rojizo resplandecía tanto que me hizo la piel de chinita. – Gaara…

"– _No te acerques a mi hijo."_

Con solo recordar tal demanda, intente correr lejos de él, pero supuse que era tan obvio con solo ver mi cara porque me detuvo muy fácilmente. – No, Gaara, tu padre…

. – ¡Que se vaya al carajo! – me grito mientras me jalaba del brazo y me acurrucaba en su brazos.

. – Pero… yo… yo… – ¡Mi dios! – Yo… ma…te a tu… ma…dre… – empecé a tartamudear mientras trataba de zafarme de su abrazo, ¿por qué me abrazaba? – ¡Basta, Gaara, suéltame! – ¡vaya, si que era fuerte!

. – ¡Cálmate! – me demando mientras luchaba conmigo a toda costa por no dejarme ir. – Hinata…

. – ¡No!

. – Hinata…

. – Lo siento… – porque siempre pasaba esto. Siempre va ser de este modo. – Lo siento… – no mereces llorar ¡Contrólate, Hinata! – ¡Déjame! – le grite mientras ejercía más fuerza logrando mi cometido, pero no me esperaba que Gaara se adelantaría, tomando por la nuca y acercándome hacia su boca.

Mis labios se abrieron de la impresión, lo cual él aprovecho para adentrarse más a mi cavidad bucal, su mano que presionaba mi nuca bajo hasta mi cuello y luego hasta mi mejilla derecha, donde sentí que me limpiaba las lágrimas que habían rosado mis mejillas y después me atrajo más hacia él… pero… era diferente. Sentía ligeramente las mariposas en mi pansa pero no era como cuando las sentí con Sasuke.

Sasuke

. – ¡Mmm! – Me removí un poco para separarnos, por un momento Gaara no quería, pero finalmente cedió. La noche llego y un faro se prendió por encima de nosotros, como el pelirrojo era más alto que yo sentía su mirada sobre mi cabeza.

. – Ya te calmaste – me dijo. Y por muy loca que sea me pareció muy graciosa con lo que me dijo y solté una ligera risa mientras asentía y lo volteaba a ver. Su mirada se quebró cuando vio la mía, puesto que estaba llorando y a la vez sonriendo. – No llores – me dijo y solo empero las cosas. – Te perdono – tomo un paso hacia mí y de nuevo me volvió a abrazar y esta vez ambos estábamos llorando. Obviamente yo era la más escandalosa.

. – Lo siento mucho, no sabes cuánto… – le susurre mientras apretaba su camisa.

No sabía qué hora era, ni cuantos minutos llevábamos en el parque donde Sasuke me había comprado la crepa. Pero en ese tiempo Gaara me pidió de todo corazón escuchar mi historia con mis propias palabras, pensando que tal vez solo era un mal chiste, pero no lo era. Ya quisiera. Y agradecí en todo momento que Gaara nunca soltara mi mano, lo vi llorar por segunda vez cuando llegue a la parte de su madre y sentí con más fuerza su agarre. Le conté sobre la reunión que tuve esta mañana y se frustro cuando su padre me impidió acércame a él.

. – Entiende, es lo mejor para todos – le dije mientras concordaba con su padre. – Estarás mejor fuera de mi vida. – murmure mientras jugaba con una hoja que había caído desde el frondoso árbol.

. – No lo creo – me dijo mientras se desplazaba por el banco y pasaba su brazo a lado de mi cuello y me acercaba hacia él. Percibí su olor, su aroma no era muy domínate como con él Uchiha, su olor era más como arena fresca de mar. – Hinata, tú fuiste la primera que me no me juzgo cuando te enseñe lo que más me gustaba, sabía que no eras muy diferente a mí – voltee a verlo – porque cuando te veía tan entusiasmada escuchando mis composiciones pude percibir tu rostro iluminado descubriendo algo nuevo. Eso me encanto, eso… me enamoro – me sonroje al notar su sinceridad en su ojos aguamarina. – Aunque sé que no me vez de esa manera…

. – Lo siento… aun… – me aclare la garganta. – aun no me acostumbro a eso… del amor. Es muy incomodo y más cuando no sé qué decirte – le dije mientras volteaba hacia el cielo nocturno. – Lo he vivido y me dañaron y ya no sé cómo empezar de nuevo ni con quien, además…

. – …Y además esta Sasuke – finalizo Gaara y me hizo sonrojar tanto que sentí todo mi cuerpo caliente. Me puse de pie rápidamente, no quería que el pelirrojo se diera cuenta, pero mi movimiento fue estúpido y solo ocasione que se riera. – Sasuke es mi amigo, se como es. – se puso de pie y su amplia sonrisa se me hizo curioso. – Y se lo posesivo que es – me sonroje y él se ladeo para carcajearse en silencio. – Pero no me daré por vencido – voltee a verlo con timidez. – Si él no toma la delantera, yo lo hare. – me dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del parque y sacaba su celular y marcaba cierto número. Después de unos minutos un carro apareció en frente de nosotros. – Ven te llevo a casa – me extendió su mano.

Y la tome. En todo el transcurso de mi casa – no era más que una cuadras – Gaara me abrazaba y me acariciaba debes en cuando mi cabello. Era cálido estar al lado de él, sentía la misma sensación cuando estaba con Neji. Quise cerrar los ojos pero el carro ya había parado y me adelante antes que el chofer saliera. – Nos vemos Gaara y… lo siento… – le dije de corazón. Pero creo que de alguna manera solo frustre al pelirrojo porque me tomo de mi blusa y me jalo hacia sus labios donde se volvieron a unir.

. – Si vuelves a decir delante de mi "Lo siento" te daré un beso hasta que dejes de decirlo. – me advirtió. – Al menos que quieras más – su voz sonó posesiva y seductiva.

Me reí en silencio. – ¡Hn! Cállate – le cerré la puerta en la cara y camine hacia casa pero antes voltee a ver como el carro se marchaba. Gaara era una persona muy tierna, aun me es difícil creer que me haya perdonado, aun así eso no quita el hecho de que lo dañe, es una cicatriz que no podre borrar tan fácil.

Al entrar a mi casa, escuche murmullos y mi nariz capto un extraño olor, olía a quemado en la cocina y me acerque y me dio mucha risa al ver a Neji y a Ren intentando cocinar. Creo que no se habían dado cuenta que había llegado y me le quede viendo por más rato, donde ambos veían una revista de cocina.

. – ¿Qué es esto? – Ren empezó agarrar un poco de condimentos pero como no sabía qué era lo empezó a oler.

. – Esto es inaceptable. ¿Cómo es posible que no sepa hacer una sopa de tomate? – Neji empezó a revolver la disque sopa mientras se regañaba así mismo.

. – Yo que tu no haría eso. – les dije desde la puerta mientras veía como Ren quería poner un poco de azúcar creyendo que era sal. – La sal es aquella – señale el otro frasco.

. – Hinata-sama – Neji se sonrojo al verme y más porque llevaba el delantal de Tsubaki, lo cual estaba decorado de corazoncitos.

Me acerque y me asquee con solo oler el contenedor. – No creo que eso sea comestible. – les dije mientras tomaba el recipiente y lo tiraba. Me dispuse a cocinarles y no me tomo más de 30 minutos. – Ven y luego solo esperan – les dije mientras meneaba la sopa una vez con sus ingredientes correctos.

. – Le entiendo más a usted que a la bolsa – decía Ren mientras releía el reverso de la envoltura de la sopa.

. – Tomare clases de cocina – decía Neji aun frustrado de no poder hacer ni una simple sopa.

. – ¡Ay, no estás tan mal! – Le dije – ¡Por lo menos sabes cocer el huevo! – le dije sonriendo y solo me fulmino con su mirada.

. – La noto más feliz Hinata-sama, ¿Sucedió algo? – me cuestiono mi primo y me sonroje y ahora tenía la atención de los dos hombres más metiches exigiendo respuestas.

. – Pues veras… – los voltee a ver con una sonrisa –… te cuento después. – le extendí los platos. – Provecho, yo ya me voy a dormir – y los deje con la intriga mientras subía por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, me bañe y sentía menos peso en mi corazón pero aun así faltaba los demás. Tenía mucho miedo de preguntarle a Naruto o a Gaara de cómo estaban los demás, pero me cobardee.

. – Soy muy cobarde – me dije mientras me miraba al espejo. Pero esta cobarde tenía que encontrar a esa maldita serpiente y matarlo para que dejara de arrojar su veneno por todas partes. Al ponerme mi pijamada me senté en mi cama y solo la luz de la luna alumbraba mi cuarto, era muy difícil para mí el tener que soportar estos recuerdos que se volvían en feas pesadillas, impidiéndome dormir como antes. Pero mi mente también procesaba lo que había dicho Rasa – este sería mi último trabajo, al igual que la empresa – era lo mejor. – Lo siento madre, creo que tu más anhelada ambición no será terminada. – voltee hacia la foto que estaba en mi mueble. No puedo proteger a todos de las injusticias, pero puedo apoyarlos. Hice lo mejor que pude hasta ahora y mira como terminamos.

. – Hinata-sama

. – Si, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunte mientras me ponía de pie para abrirle.

. – Es su padre – me extendió el teléfono y lo tome.

. – Mande… – con solo decirlo mi padre empezó a ordenarme cosas. Que rápido. – ¿Y yo por qué? – le dije mientras miraba a Neji de mala gana y le contagie mi irritación. – ¿Y Kakashi? ¿El también sabe? – quise golpearme la cabeza por las estupideces de mi padre. – ¿Y que no hay nadie más? ¡Aja, sí! – Más cotorreo – Pues ya que… – acepte de mala gana mientras colgaba y le daba el teléfono a mi padre.

. – ¿Qué le dijo? – me cuestiono Neji.

. – Quiere que vaya mañana a entrenar a unos novatos que enviaron las demás empresas – le comente mientras me sobaba los cabellos para relajarme.

. – ¿Y Kakashi?

. – Esta en una misión. Además Yamato aun esta en el hospital – le dije mientras me recargaba en el contorno de la puerta. – ¿Qué le pasa? ¡Enserio! Me dice que busque a Orochimaru y me pone a entrenar a unos novatos. Ya no sé qué mierda tiene mi padre en la cabeza.

. – Tranquilice Hinata-sama, estoy seguro que son reclutas que la acompañaran a encontrar a esa sabandija, además no irá sola – mis ojo se abrieron al ver la sonrisa de Neji.

. – ¡No!

. – Usted no debería estar haciendo eso, usted es una dama y yo soy el que debería estar haciendo las cosas difíciles. Ya no la dejare sola – mi primo se comprometió pero yo estaba más que en contra.

. – Neji, yo no quiero…

. – Diga lo que diga, iré. Por mi padre y por usted. – me sonrió con dulzura con solo ver mi cara de tristeza. – Hoy vino Izana y me entrego su maletín – me comento mientras me deba mi bolsa. – Mi regalo sigue ahí – me dijo mientras se iba.

Cerré la puerta mientras abría el paquete y en él había dos paquetes más medianos, uno con mi nombre y otro con el nombre de Hanabi. Tome el mío y lo desenvolví, mis boca se expandió al ver una hermosa cámara Nikon Coolpix de color rojo, era mi primera cámara y lo grite con solo pensarlo. La prendí y vi que ya había unas fotos de Inglaterra y al final estaba Izana y Neji juntos detrás del reloj de Londres. Con un cartel que decía: "Hola, Hinata y Hanabi" voltee hacia el empaque y vi que había una nota de Neji, la desenvolví y la leí:

"_**Hola, Hinata-sama espero que le haya gustado mi regalo, la verdad no sabía que comprarle, pero un mostrador me aconsejo que una cámara seria de su agrado. Muy pronto iré a Konoha para hablar con su padre sobre la venta de la empresa que tenemos en Londres, la veré pronto. Neji"**_

Mi padre no me ha dicho nada sobre la venta de las empresas, lo supe por la indirecta de Rasa pero no sabía que también la de Londres… y esta nota ya era mucho antes del accidente. Además esa empresa era de mi tío Hizashi. Me puse de pie y baje para encontrarme con mi primo.

. – Neji, ¿Por qué mi padre puso en venta la empresa de Londres? – le comente mientras le señalaba la nota que me había escrito y me sentaba a lado de él.

. – Creí que ya estaba enterada – dijo mientras dejaba de leer el libro que hace poco tenia. – Después de la muerte de mi padre, hubo un comprador de estados unidos que se intereso en comprar la empresa… los ANBU que habían allí eran muy pocos, no funcionaba como la de mi tío. Por eso nos concentramos en vender nuestros productos de maquinaria y un día ANBU desapareció.

. – ¿Y no le dijeron a mi padre? – pregunte.

. – Si, se enojo mucho con mi padre. Bueno, los oí discutir. Mi padre dijo que ya era tiempo de parar con esa organización, que un día por un descuido podría implicarnos graves problemas con la ley. – me dolió lo que me decía. Mi tío acataba estas consecuencias y mi padre se negó a escucharlo. – Además… mi tío… su padre, mintió. – mis ojos se abrieron.

. – ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunte con la ceja alzada.

. – Mi padre le dijo a Hiashi-dono que hiciera lo que quisiera, pero siempre y cuando no nos involucrara, nosotros sus respectivos hijos.

. – Pues no cumplió – le dije. – Pero entonces… cuando estábamos en quiebra, ¿por qué mi padre no le pidió ayuda mi tío?

. – Espera ¿Qué? ¿Estuvieron en quiebra? – me cuestiono con una ceja alzada. – ¿Cuándo?

. – Más o menos cuando tenía 9 años – dije con un nudo en la garganta. – No lo sabías. ¡No lo sabías! ¡¿Es enserio?!

. – No. Mi tío no se había comunicado con nosotros hasta que nos dijo que había desaparecido y que nos enviaría a Hanabi por un tiempo. Fue ahí donde nos conto sobre como usted ingreso a ANBU voluntariamente…

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué, qué?!

. – Cálmese Hinata-sama, ¿Por qué esta tan alterada?

. – ¡Pues por qué…! – y me calle con solo recordar el pasado.

. – ¡Hinata-sama! ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – mi primo se estaba alterando por la confusión de todo este embrollo. Y con mucha incertidumbre se lo conté. Y se enojo bastante, apenas y lo detuve esa noche para que no fuera con mi padre a matarlo. Mañana iríamos lo dos y exigiría respuestas que siempre se negó a darme, muchas ordenes pero nunca me decía nada. No pude dormir, tenía que vigilar a Neji para que no me dejara.

Y al día siguiente me esperaba una guerra con mi padre.

Llegamos a la empresa a las 7 de la mañana porque sabía que a esa hora la empresa estaría vacía, al igual que ANBU. Llame a mi padre desde las 6:30 de la mañana para que nos esperara en la oficina que tenía en ANBU, créanme que trate a toda costa de canalizar mi voz para que sonara normal. Y en cuanto bajamos por el ascensor, vi a Kakashi junto a mi padre, pero Neji con solo ver a mi padre y se abalanzo sobre él.

. – ¡Eres un bastardo! – Grito con fiereza Neji mientras tiraba a mi padre.

. – ¡Basta Neji! – Kakashi y yo tratamos de separarlos.

. – ¡Quítate!

. – ¡¿Por qué obligo a Hinata a hacer algo como eso?! ¡Es su hija! ¡Es su hija!

. – ¡Neji! – lo jale y al fin los separamos pero aun seguía avanzando hacia mi padre. – ¡Te dije que nada de peleas hasta que nos diera una razón!

. – ¡¿Razón?! ¡¿Dónde está la razón en pedirle a **su propia hija **a matar a un hombre cuando solo tenía 9 años?! ¡Peor aún a ser manoseada por un maldito desconocido!

. – ¿Se lo contaste? – mi padre mostro una cara de aturdimiento.

. – ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Desde cuándo era un secreto?! – le grite con las ansiedad de ahorcarlo. Como se atrevía a preguntar eso.

. – Tranquilos todos. – dijo Kakashi mientras sostenía a mi padre.

. – Tú no te metas. – Le grite – ¿Por qué mierdas no les dijiste que estábamos en quiebra? Tienes idea de la pendejada que hiciste. ¡De lo que me hiciste! – ahora yo era sostenida por Neji. – ¡Me engañaste!

. – ¡No! ¡Solo es…! – me enoje más al ver que no tenía nada que decir.

. – ¡¿Qué?! – Lo mire feo – ¡Kakashi, antes de que yo llegara ¿sabías que mi padre estaba en quiebra?! – cuestione al peli plateado y el solo asintió. – ¿Y sabias que me vendió para chantajear a un estafador para quitarle todo su dinero? – por su reacción, supuse que no, ya que se le quedo viendo a mi padre con sorpresa.

. – ¿Es verdad? ¿No había dicho que su hija había ingresado voluntariamente? – Kakashi cuestiono a mi padre mientras se ponía de mi lado.

. – ¡¿Qué?!

. – ¡Solo déjenme explicárselos! – mi padre grito.

. – ¡Haber, dime! – le exigí con desesperación.

. – En ese tiempo mi hermano y yo estábamos peleados, no podía pedirle a mi hermano menor ayuda financiera, hasta que un día me tope con ese hombre, lo estaba investigando y sabia todas las ilegalidades que hacía, uno de sus crímenes fue el haber violado a una de mis empleadas, por eso me dedique a seguirlo, lo haría caer pero a la vez quería aprovecharme de la situación… – confeso y eso me irrito.

. – Tomando dinero sucio – hablo Kakashi – De solo pensar que ese dinero fue mi salario me da repugnancia. – el único ojo visible de Kakashi se endureció al igual que su ceja.

. – Hinata, tienes razón, cometí un error pero… ¿Qué más podía hacer? – me cuestiono.

. – Simple, romper tu orgullo y pedirle ayuda a tu hermano. ¿Mira lo que ha pasado por tu necedad?

. – ¡Claro y ahora me culpas de la muerte de mi hermano! – mi padre se enojo. – ¡El único culpable aquí es Orochimaru! ¡Él fue quien me dejo en quiebra! ¡Se llevo todo! ¡Y ese infeliz aun quiere más! – el rostro de mi padre mostraba mucha culpabilidad pero aun así trate de no caer tan fácil.

. – ¡¿Y por qué no hizo nada usted?! – Grito Neji. – ¡Que poco hombre es al enviar a una mujer en su lugar!

. – ¡¿Crees que no hice nada?! – hablo mi padre ya cabreado mientras se quitaba el saco. – Yo también entre como ANBU y lo busque por mi cuenta pero fui vencido… – abrí la boca al ver como en el hombro de mi padre había una gran mancha morada que se extendía hasta el pecho.

. – ¿Eso es?

. – Orochimaru lo hizo. – se escucho una voz detrás de nosotros y ambos volteamos a ver como el ascensor se abría y de él salía Tsunade. – Sea lo que sea, no tiene cura. – comento mientras se acercaba hacia nosotros. – Lo siento pero estuve escuchando todo – dijo mientras señalaba la cámara que estaba en la esquina y en la otra esquina no muy visible había un puntito negro, un audífono. – Hiashi, cuando me asocie a su empresa no esperaba todo este embrollo, siempre desconfié en usted y la única razón por la que me quede fue Yûhi.

. – ¿Conoció a mi madre? – pregunte.

. – Más de lo que tú crees, ella era una de mis estudiantes. – confeso Tsunade. – Concia a sus tíos por lo tanto la veía debes en cuando, hasta que a Yûhi se le hizo una costumbre decirme tía. – me dedico una nostálgica sonrisa. – Cuando se caso con Hiashi, ella iba muy seguido a mi hospital con ligeras cortaduras en los brazos y una que otra quemadura. Al principio creí que recibía maltrato físico pero después me conto lo que hacía. Entrenaba en secreto. Es cierto, Yûhi quería crear su propia escuadrón policiaco, al nacer en una empresa dedicada a la seguridad, inmediatamente fue sustituida por su hermano menor, en esos tiempo una mujer no podía acceder así de simple a jefe y menos en una empresa donde la mayoría de sus empleados son hombres. Pero con el tiempo nuevos regímenes se dictaron donde la mujer podía hacer lo que un hombre hacia. Eso le devolvió las esperanzas a tu madre. ¿Solo basto con convencer al esposo? – comento Tsunade mirando hacia Hiashi.

. – Espera, espera, ¿mi madre tenía un hermano menor? – pregunte confusa por todo esto. – ¿Por qué nunca lo mencionaron? – voltee a ver a mi padre.

. – Porque la obligaron a irse a vivir a Japón. – Hablo Tsunade. – Tu madre tiene sangre japonesa pero no nació aquí sino en estados unidos, su empresa era extranjera.

. – ¡¿Qué?! – No podía creerlo, pero eso explicaba del porque no teníamos fotos de los familiares de mi madre, solo mis abuelos paternos.

. – Tu madre era una mujer… con muchas ideas locas – levante mi ceja. – Ella siempre veía el mundo de forma diferente, era como si solo pudiera ver las cosas tristes por eso comenzó esta iniciativa. Porque no soportaba ver toda esa tristeza a sus espaldas… ella solo quería ayudar a la gente aun si eso implicaba ir en contra de la ley. – agache la cabeza y me identifique con mi madre. Es cierto a mi también me costaba ver los bonito de estar viva.

. – Aún así, con todo respeto, eso no quita el hecho de lo que le hizo a su hija – hablo Kakashi mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Yo me uní a esta organización porque su esposa ayuda a mi madre y a mí cuando muy apenas sobrevivíamos. Sin embargo ahora… – me miro y puso una mano en mi hombro. – Creo que mi lealtad es solo para Hyuga Hinata. ¿Usted decide?

El salón se convirtió en un lugar muy silencio en la espera de mi respuesta y cuando estaba a punto de abrir mi boca, el celular de mi padre sonó ruidosamente en mis oídos y en todo el lugar.

. – ¿Ya llegaron? – hablo mi padre al teléfono y cuando me vio se puso un poco pálido. Otra señal de que me está ocultado algo. – Los reclutas llegaron – me dijo mientras colgaba – Como te había dicho son enviados por las empresas de tus compañeros y fueron ellos los que pidieron tu entrenamiento personal – me comento, más yo me confundí por lo último. ¿Quiénes? ¿Los padres de mis compañeros? O ¿Los reclutas?

Entonces se escucho la timbre del las puertas del ascensor abriéndose. – ¡Ay, no puede ser cierto! – pronunció Tsunade ya que ella y mi padre podían ver detrás de mí. Pero mi mente más que captar eso, capto otras voces muy familiares.

. – ¡¿Por qué no pudieron esperar el otro ascensor?!

. – ¡Qué flojera! ¡Además aquí dice que caben 25 personas! ¡Nosotros somos 10!

. – ¡Si pero fastidias!

. – ¡Ya cállense!

. – ¡Cállate tú!

. – ¡No me calles!

. – Oigan el ascensor ya se abrió. – Hablo Sasori al momento de que yo voltee y literal me quede como piedra al tener todas sus miradas puestas en mí.

.

Enserio Dios me odia.

.

.

Fin de Capitulo 10

.

.

_Avances:_

_. – ¿Y esto que es? – preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba cierto artefacto de una caja._

_. – Es un control remoto – hablo Kiba al momento que yo volteaba y me ponía pálida por lo que tenía en la mano. – ¿Para qué será este botón? _

_. – ¡No! ¡Es una bomba! – Grite mientras corría hacia ellos. _

.

.

COMENTARIOS

.

**jhossietaisho****: **Hola muchas gracias por comentar. Disculpa por ocasionarte un mini infarto no fue a propósito. Y qué bueno no decidieras caer por un puente, te iba doler después. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, cada vez nos desenvolvemos más y más. Me despido y te espero en el siguiente capítulo XOXOXO

**kaitlynleonant13****: **¡Mi dios! ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Siempre me han gustado las intrigas! ¡Pero mira ya publique ya se saben más cosas! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que no te haya provocado un infarto o algo parecido. Si paso favor de comunicarse con mi doctor-psicólogo personal: Uchiha Sasuke al 000-000-001 con gusto lo atenderá. XD Saludos.

**Uchiha Hyuga Hinata****: **Hola. Gracias por comentar y seguir conmigo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y lamento haber tardado, andaba ocupada. En fin te mando saludos.

**NathalieDBZ : **Bienvenida. Muchas gracias por comentar y decir que te emocionas leyendo mi historia, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y continúes leyendo. Saludos :3

**26Kaori-San****: **Holi! ¿Te cambiaste el nombre? ¡Me gusta! ¡Ay, arrojaste de nuevo el celular! ¡Te comprare un protector. Para estas ocasiones. Pero gracias por comentar y decir que te gustan mis historias me hizo sonrojar XD y chillar de la emoción espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos en la próxima.

**PandoNee-chan****: **Hola muchas gracias por comentar espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Ya sé ese Sasuke, lástima que solo fue un deja vu. Nos leemos :3 que asco con el regueton XD

**DAYiiS-DE-UCHIHA-Chan22**** : **Gracias por comentar espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. :3

**fran.s: **Hola. Gracias por comentar. Me encanta saber que te este gustando cómo va el rumbo de la historia espero que este sea de tu agrado y que le den su merecido a Orochimaru. ¿Me pregunto que podríamos hacerle? ¿Tú qué piensas? Yo lo aventaría al mar amarrado con una roca XD pero bueno eso ya veremos.

**taniaJonas: **Hola. Muchas por comentar enserio espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Lamento el deja vu se me vino de pronto a la cabeza. Pero no te preocupes en el siguiente será mucha emoción y diversión. Yo también espero llegar a la parte de Orochimaru, créeme aun sigo pensado que hacerle. ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

**Jayel Guerrero: **Hola. Todos esperaban ese capítulo. Gracias por decir que te gusta mi trama. Me alegraste el día cuando leí tu review. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y continúes leyendo. Bye~~Bye

.

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y DARLE CLIC EN SEGUIDORES Y FAVORITOS LOS AMO.

Se despide Yeiii-chan.


	15. Comenzar de nuevo

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 15: Comenzar de nuevo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

No sé en qué momento mi lado oscuro salió y salto sobre mi padre dándole una fuerte cachetada, tanta fue la fuerza que sus pómulos se enrojecieron.

Y ahora solo era detenida por Kakashi, quien me tenía cautiva entre sus brazos. Estaba tan enojada ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerme todavía eso? Y no era solo yo, tanto Neji y Tsunade estaban de mi lado y discutíamos sin que nos importara que tuviéramos espectadores detrás de nosotros.

. – ¡Contrólate Hinata! – me ordenaba Kakashi mientras yo trataba de zafarme de su agarre.

. – ¡Cállate! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me controle?! – replicaba mientras ejercía más fuerza pero Kakashi era fuerte. – ¡Y ahora que excusa tienes para esto! – Le grite a mi padre – ¡Primero me traes a los padres y ahora esto! ¡¿Hay algo más que quieres decirme?! ¡Vamos, dime!... ¡Ya suéltame!

. – ¡No puedo creerlo! – Replico Tsunade – ¡¿En qué mierdas estas pensando?! ¡Los estas llevando al matadero!

. – ¿Por qué los trajo? Solo nos traerá más retrasos – comento Neji mientras miraba de soslayo a los chicos, quienes se sintieron ofendidos por el comentario.

. – ¡Exacto! – dije una vez de convencer a Kakashi de que aflojara el agarre. – ¿Pero qué demonios tienes en la cabeza trayéndolos aquí? ¿Entrenar? ¿Para qué? ¡Solo es una pérdida de tiempo!... ¡Sin ofender! – les dije a los chicos y solo asintieron.

. – ¡Esa decisión no fue mía! – Grito mi padre – Sino la de sus padres.

. – ¡¿Qué?!

No podía creérmelo.

Encuentra Orochimaru, mátalo, protege a mis hijos, uno me dice que no me acerque a su hijo y ahora me salen con esta estupidez.

. – Ellos ya habían estado aquí – hablo Kakashi mientras me dejaba y me empujaba lejos de él.

. – ¡¿Eh?!

. – Fue antes de… tu accidente. – me comentó. – Sus padres aun no sabían nada de ti, por eso quisieron que sus hijos estuvieran preparados antes las nuevas amenazas. – Me les quede viendo por un momento a los chicos, recibir el entrenamiento ANBU era…. – Y hasta ahora solo les he enseñado lo básico. No lo que te he enseñado aquí. – Levante mi ceja y lo mire irritada – ¿Por qué no les enseñamos como se aprende aquí? – el ANBU con su único visible vio de soslayo a los chicos y sonrió detrás de esa mascara. Como detestaba ese gesto.

. – ¿Kakashi? Son solo unos niños… – hablo Tsunade con incertidumbre. ¿Por qué hablan así? ¿Cómo si se leyeran las mentes?

. – Si ya están aquí, es tiempo de que maduren. Hinata lo hizo cuando tenía solo 10 años. – hablo Kakashi mientras volteaba a verme con detenimiento. – Hinata, ¿Recuerdas tu primer entrenamiento? – sonrió con inocencia el muy infeliz. Ya los estaba aceptando, entonces ¿por qué no los sigue entrenando él? ¡Qué lealtad ni que nada! Al final la que termina haciendo todo, soy yo.

. – Eres un maldito – murmure al mismo tiempo que esperaba la patada del peli plateado, por su mirada, obviamente no me dejaría ir tan fácilmente. – ¿Y por qué aquí? – me pregunte para mí misma.

. – Solo que ahora te toca ser la mala – me señalo al momento que esquivaba su patada y aprovechaba para quitarle un cuchillo de sus bolsillos y corría hacia los chicos. – ¡DEFIENDANSE! – Les grito Kakashi mientras corría de igual modo hacia mí.

. – ¡Hinata- sama! – escuche el alarido preocupado de Neji al instante que llegue hacia Kiba y me dispuse a atacarlo, pero por un segundo dude al verlo.

. – ¡No dudes Hinata, el enemigo nunca duda! – me grito Tsunade. Reaccione y estaba a punto de rozarlo en la mejilla hasta que sentí el agarre de Kakashi y me golpeaba para que yo retrocediera.

. – En este lugar peleamos a muerte – les informaba Kakashi mientras les entregaba un Kunai a cada uno.

. – ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Pero ni siquiera nos hemos cambiado! – Grito Deidara al momento de tomar el Kunai. Su mirada estaba confusa al igual que la de los demás.

. – ¡Es broma! – articulo incrédulo Naruto.

. – A el enemigo no le interesa como vista o ¡si estás preparado o no! – Le grite al momento que me lanzaba hacia Kakashi y lo empujaba para poder acercarme hacia Deidara. – ¡Solo le interesa matarte! – nuestras armas chocaron a tiempo.

Patee su estomago y me dispuse a golpear a quien sea que tuviera a mi lado. En este caso a Hidan, quien detuvo mi patada con agilidad. – Bien – alague mientras le sonreía. – Pero soy muy flexible – salte mientras ponía mis manos en el frio suelo y daba un giro para atraparlo con mi pierna libre y azotarlo contra el suelo.

. – ¡Atáquenla! – ordeno Kakashi a todos. Y sonreí al ver que le hacían caso, la mitad de ellos. El primero en venir fue nada menos que el niño que más me sorprende, Naruto. Y cuando lo vi me recordó cuando yo entre aquí. Sin haber tenido una preparación, me lanzaron al campo de batalla contra profesionales. Y ahora me toca a mí, les enseñaría todo lo que a mí me enseñaron. – Naruto. Nunca dudes. – mi arma choco con su Kunai. – No importa quién sea tu enemigo, si tu dudas, estás muerto – lo lance lejos de mí.

El siguiente en venir fue Itachi quien me tomo del brazo he intento desarmarme. Casi lo logra pero no era suficiente. – ¡Itachi! ¡Usa más fuerza! – le dije mientras lo tomaba del cuello y lo lanzaba hacia adelante. – ¡Pon mi fuerza en contra mía! – le grite y de la nada sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi pecho. Voltee y vi que era Kiba. – No te aproveches – le dije cambiando mi voz y por muy a vergonzante que fuera, basto con un movimiento de mis pechos para ponerlo rojo. – Si peleas con una mujer, evita estos puntos – le señale al momento que le daba un codazo en el estomago. – o te irá peor.

Un estadillo de risa sonó detrás de mí. – ¡JA! ¡Eso es clásico! – se reía Tsunade y todos volteamos, ya que sus pechos bailaron con gracia como si lo estuviera presumiendo. – ¿Qué? ¡Ay, ya, continúen!

. – Como sea, eviten esos puntos – Dije una vez firme para atacar.

. – Entiendo… – se quejo Kiba en el suelo.

. – ¡Ya ponte de pie! – le reclamo Kakashi mientras esquivaba todos mis embestidas. – ¡¿Por qué me atacas solo a mi?! – se quejaba el ANBU al ver que no podía alejarse de mí o más bien yo no quería dejarlo de atacarlo.

. – ¡Porque me caes mal! – le grite irritada. – Si el capitán muere, todo el escuadrón cae. – dije enojada mientras empuñaba el arma con fuerza.

. – ¡Ya basta, ya basta! ¡Atácalos a ellos! – me dijo Kakashi mientras me empujaba hacia los muchachos.

. – ¡Oiga! – se quejo Naruto por la orden del Hatake. – ¿Qué paso con el trabajo en equipo?

. – ¡Y ustedes, ¿Por qué no me atacan?! – les extendí los brazos hacia los tres que estaban arrinconados en la esquina.

. – Yo no golpeo mujeres – dijo Shikamaru quien se mantenía en la esquina junto con Sai, Gaara y Sasori. Los más pacifistas del grupo y el único que se mantenía observando era Sasuke, su rostro mostraba unos deseos de acercarse pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no opinaba lo mismo, lo supe en cuanto vi como apretaba el puño con tanta fuerza, tanto que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

. – Entonces ustedes serán los primeros en morir – hablo Tsunade mientras se acercaba a Kakashi. – En este campo las mujeres somos las más letales, si esto fuera real Hinata ya te hubiera matado.

. – Pero no es real – dijo Sasori. – Hinata no haría… – no deje que continuara. Lo calle al lanzarle mi cuchillo para que lo rozara en la mejilla.

. – Claro que lo haría – le dije. – Ya lo he hecho – murmure para mí misma.

Poco después del mutismo, Tsunade demando que los chicos se pusieran sus trajes de ANBU para entrenar y que esperaran en la sala de entrenamiento, sin chistar y solo su mirada en mi, se fueron muy a regañadientes.

. – Hinata – voltee hacia mi padre. – Acompáñame.

Neji quiso protestar pero no lo deje, esto era entre mi padre y yo. Lo seguí y nos dirigimos a otra habitación, en todo el trayecto mi mente no dejaba de ver el rostro sorprendido de Sasori, ¡Soy tan estúpida! Le hice una cortada en la mejilla. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

¡Maldición!

. – Hinata. – Mi padre me saco de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos solos, al fin. – Se lo que piensas de mi y lo sé, me lo merezco. Pero necesito que me escuches, no para que me perdones, porque no me arrepiento de lo que hice, todo esto lo hice por tu madre y por ti. – ¿Por mi? Si claro. – Hinata, estoy muriendo. – me tambalee por unos segundos.

. – ¿Cómo dices?

. – La mancha morada que te enseñe, cada día se está extendiendo – agache la mirada y recordé con dureza lo que había dicho Tsunade – "No hay cura" – Gracias a Tsunade la he estado retrasando por años, pero dentro de unos meses llegara al corazón y ya muy apenas puedo mover mi brazo izquierdo. – mis ojos se entre cerraron al ver como se le dificultaba moverlo, mi corazón sufrió un ligero apretón. – ¿Qué te puedo decir? Eres mi hija mayor y acepto que yo esperaba un hombre. Pero tu madre me dio dos hermosas niñas y para el colmo, la mayor demasiado amable e ingenua, como Yûhi – sus ojos se pusieron brillosas y pude notar que hablaba con nostalgia. – Te juro que nunca quise nada de esto, yo si quería que tuvieras una vida normal, por eso puse mis esperanzas en el hijo de mi hermano, pero esas esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando nos peleamos. Y créeme que me alegra haberme peleado con Hizashi, porque así pude protegerlo…por un tiempo – menciono afligido.

. – ¿Protegerlo? – apreté el puño con fuerza. – ¿A qué te refieres?

. – Después de que tu madre muriera, ANBU ya tenía demasiados enemigos y gracias a nuestros buscadores nos dimos cuenta que nos vigilaban y ya tenía ligeras sospechas sobre nosotros. Temí por mi hermano y mi sobrino, ya no toleraría que me quitaran algo más. Por eso los empezamos a cazar y terminamos la amenaza, pero a la vez empezó otra. – Orochimaru – El quería ofrecerme unos estimuladores para hacer a los ANBUS más fuertes pero era demasiado peligroso para mis colegas por eso me negué…

. – Orochimaru enfureció. Eso ya lo sé. ¿Lo qué más me interesa saber es por qué? – hable con impaciencia. – ¿Por qué tomaste esa decisión tu solo? ¿Por qué quieres alejar a todos cuando ellos mismo pudieron ayudarte?

. – Es lo mismo contigo ¿no? – me endurecí por la acusación. – ¿Tu que harías para proteger a los que amas? Yo sé lo duro que se siente perder a alguien. No pude salvar a tu madre, ni pude proteger a mi hermano y no pude darte la vida que quisiste– una lagrima resbalo por la mejilla de mi padre, pero se la limpio rápidamente, como si no tuviera derecho a llorar. – ¡Se lo qué se siente, cuando todo el mundo se te viene encima! ¡Mis días estaban contados desde que pelee con Orochimaru! ¡Por eso quise prepararte, sabía que te esperaría una vida cruel y quise enseñarte a superarlo, para que la carga fuera menos pesada! – Me tense y apreté los labios – ¡Te hice todo esto para que no huyeras! ¡Para que el dolor y la felicidad te volvieran más fuertes! ¡No quiero que termines igual que yo!

. – Pa…

. – Hinata, ¡No temas! ¡Te volverás fuerte, lo sé porque lo he visto! – mis ojos se humedecieron, ¿Me estaba reconociendo? – Eres una persona muy inteligente y muy valiente, estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Por eso no quiero que pierdas ante Orochimaru, quieras o no ya estás muy involucrada y si quieres proteger a tus seres amados, vuélvete fuerte y no hablo físicamente sino de corazón y eso te servirá a superarte cuando veas a gente que amas caer. Dolerá…pero lo superaras y te volverás fuerte. Así que…no cometas los mismos errores que yo y protege a la gente que amas. – evidentemente me lo bramaba con dificultad, mi padre no pudo proteger a su hermano menor y en instante me refleje en él.

_¿Los mismos errores?_

_Hanabi... _

. – Yo se que protegerás a tu hermana. Te conozco, preferirías someterte a cualquier castigo solo por ella y sé que lo harás mejor que yo… porque eres mi hija…

Sentí mi corazón apretarse y junto con las palabras de mi padre, pesadas lagrimas surgían de mis ojos. Esas razones muy apenas se justificaban lo que me había hecho pero… su fe en mí, eso fue lo que me permitió tomar sus palabras como una disculpa, pero más que nada porque somos una familia… – y una familia nunca se le da la espalda sin importar los errores que hayan cometido. – Suspire con firmeza al momento que me dirigía hacia la puerta pero antes de irme voltee a verlo – Se metieron con nuestras familia entonces se atendrán a las consecuencias. – me fui con esa idea en la cabeza. Es cierto, yo no escogí este estilo de vida, ni Kakashi ni nadie de los que está aquí, todos lo hicimos por una razón y esa era el poder de proteger a los nuestros.

Orochimaru se las arreglo para meterse con todos nosotros entonces será mejor que se prepare. Me encamine a los vestidores y abrí mi casillero donde pude ver mi traje de ANBU. Ese traje lleno de tristes recuerdos son las razones de mis esfuerzos. Al ponérmelo es como cargar con el peso de la empresa y todavía el mío, pero este peso me hará más fuerte.

. – Hinata…

. – Mushi – musite al verlo y mi vista viajo cuando sus manos se dirigieron a hacia su máscara, donde se la quito y por fin pude ver su rostro…bueno en parte.

. – Mi nombre es Shino – aun si su máscara era muy culto. Lo digo porque detrás de su máscara se distinguía su blanca piel y un poco de su cabello negro que se ocultaba por su inmensa chamarra pero sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros.

. – ¿Shino? ¿Todo este tiempo usabas lentes? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a él. Pero sin contestar mi pregunta, me sonrió como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera un chiste. – ¿A qué viene eso? – señale por su atrevimiento. – Conoces las reglas…

. – Esa ya no importa. – Me interrumpió con voz serena – ¿Quiero que veas una cosa? – me indico que lo siguiera y así lo hice, recorrimos el pasillo que nos llevaría directo a la colmena, donde estaban los diferentes centros de investigación y de entrenamiento.

Al final del pasillo estaba un gran ventanal donde se podía observar la colmena entera con sus diferentes áreas de trabajo y me detuve al ver como todos los sectores estaban realizando sus labores. Pero en el piso de abajo se encontraban mis compañeros junto con Kakashi y Tsunade.

. – Hyuga-sama – voltee ante el llamado de dos ANBU y me encogí un poco ya que no tenía mi mascara. Pero en esos momentos que más podría ocultar. – Es un placer seguir trabajando para usted – la voz femenina se quito la máscara y pude ver su rostro. – Lamento decirle que su padre e Isao-san ya nos pusieron al tanto de la situación, lamento si una vez fui impertinente con usted puesto que desconocía su identidad, pero al igual que Isa… no, Kakashi, mi lealtad será toda suya, al igual que todos mis compañeros. – me señalo por la ventanilla donde mis queridos compañeros seguían de pie junto conmigo.

Estaba sorprendida, no me lo esperaba. Y por una vez más la palabra familia cobraba sentido ante mí. Esta era mi familia y al igual que mi padre no pude proteger a la mayoría, solo pensaba en mi y en mi hermana, sin embargo, me doy cuenta que todos ellos también son mi familia. Todo este tiempo pensé que mi vida era estar siempre sola pero con solo recodar los pequeños momentos felices que pase con ellos, me hacían sentir añoranza.

. – Hinata-sama – Llamo Neji y pude verlo más tranquilo. – ¿Ya tomo su decisión?

Sonreí complacida– Si. Creo que si – dije mientras me disponía a bajar por las escaleras junto con Mushi. En todo el trayecto mantenía mi vista fija en los muchachos, ellos se metieron por cuenta propia pero quiero escucharlo yo misma, ya que si lo hacen difícilmente saldrían de aquí.

. – Hinata – vocifero Tsunade atrayendo la atención de los chicos y de Kakashi. Al principio la rubia tenía impregnada la preocupación en su rostro pero basto con solo ver mi mirada para calmarla. – Entiendo. – Dijo mientras se retiraba – Llámame si necesita algo más. Después de todo también pertenezco aquí.

. – Gracias.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia los chicos, si quería continuar con todo esto, lo mejor sería aclarar las cosas poco a poco, pero antes – Hola – dije al verlos a todos – Me comentaron que pidieron mi entrenamiento personal pero antes de eso, quiero que me conteste algo – articule seriamente – ¿Están seguros de continuar? ANBU no es un parque diversiones ni un centro de actividades, en este lugar somos un Escuadrón Especial de Asesinatos y tácticas, hacemos misiones de alto rango, tales como asesinatos, torturas y rastreamos violadores, traficantes, secuestradores, entre otros. – Les informe y me vieron como si se tratase de otra persona – Por lo tanto se les dará el equipo necesario para convertirse en uno de nosotros, todo con el fin de que puedan defenderse, pero si continua ya no habrá marcha atrás y tendrá que acatarse a nuestras reglas. ¿Aun así desean continuar?

Hubo un momento de silencio y los chicos empezaron a mirarse unos a otros y pude sentir a la vez las miradas de reojos de otros, como la de Sai quien parecía más fuera del lugar, pero cuando poso su vista en mí, no pude evitarle mirarle con preocupación. – Llámenme cuando se decidan – dije al momento que les daba la espalda pero al voz de Hidan me detuvo.

. – No… espera… yo deseo continuar – me dijo con voz seria y voltee a verlo. Y poco después recibí el asentimiento de los demás.

Suspire e hice un mohín.

. – Como deseen. Ahora en adelante…

. – ¡ALTO! – Interrumpió Deidara de pronto y dio un paso al frente – Tenemos una condición – alce mi ceja – ¡Queremos que dejes de evitarnos! – pidió con seguridad.

. – Si, Hinata. Somos amigos ¿o no? – cuestión Kiba con una sonrisa.

. – Así que deja de actuar tan fría – comento Itachi mientras se rascaba la mejilla – Bueno más de lo normal…

Mi boca se abrió ligeramente por sus sonrisas pero mi corazón se hizo gelatina al ver como Sai me dirigía una tímida sonrisa, pero aun así me dolió que Sasuke me mirara con indiferencia, ¿Tan enojado estaba? – Gracias, chicos. – dije sonriendo tranquilamente. – Hare lo posible.

. – ¿Regresaras a la escuela? – me pregunto Sasori y me di cuenta que tenía un curita en la mejilla.

. – Tal vez. – Conteste con sinceridad, aun no sabía eso, todo dependía de mi nueva prioridad, matar a Orochimaru y protegerlos. – Bueno, será mejor comenzar…

Anuncie seriamente mientras me disponía a callarlos y a formarlos. – El es Shino, el me ayudara a entrenarlos… Ah… una cosa, si ven a Kakashi o a Shino fuera de las instalaciones eviten la molestia de saludarlo, eso los pondría en peligro. ¿Entendido?

Después de su asentimiento, el entrenamiento dio su inicio. Al principio les di una plática de los puntos débiles que deberían atacar, les enseñe algunas partes muy comunes, como la rodilla, los brazos y el cuello que son las partes que siempre buscan para hacernos caer. – Es por eso que siempre hay que cubrir esos puntos para evitar que nos derriben. – les dije mientras soltaba a Shino quien se había ofrecido como un saco humano. – Bien, pongámoslo aprueba. – demande. – Sai, tu primero. – el pelinegro dio unos cuantos pasos y se poso enfrente de Shino. – La otra vez cuando me ahorcaste, la fuerza estaba bien pero el tiempo muy lento. Si alguien te ataca por enfrente… – Shino puso sus manos en los hombros de Sai y ejerció un poco de fuerza. – Puedes hacerle lo mismo solo con la punta de los dedos… – tome su mano derecha y la lleve hasta el cuellos del Aburame y le indique donde debía apretar. – Si lo hacen, lo dejaras al atacante inconsciente o aturdido. – les dije a los demás.

Y antes de que Sai se retirara, me acerque y le dije que todo estaba bien. Su rostro se oscureció por un momento y se fue de nuevo hacia su lugar, su comportamiento era demasiado extraño, y no sé si era aun por mí.

Me concentre de nuevo en el entrenamiento y los puse a pelear por parejas quería saber que harían si de la nada les salía un atacador, pero fue una idea estúpida, unos si luchaban y otros no, como Shikamaru. Genial.

. – Cambio de estrategia – le dije a Mushi al verlos que muy apenas se pegaban. – Necesitamos apoyo, llévalos a la "sala de juegos"

. – ¿Estás segura?

Voltee a verlos y los comencé a analizar. Si yo lo hice cuando tenía 10 años, será pan comido para ellos. – Si, estarán bien.

. – Espera… ¿Qué es la sala de juegos? – pregunto un poco inquieto Naruto.

Sonreí con diversión. – Ya lo verán. Síganme.

. – Esto ya me está dando miedo – Expreso el pobre Uzumaki al ver como entrabamos a una cabina totalmente oscura.

. – Gallina – murmuro Deidara. – ¿Qué es esto? … ¡AHHH! – prendí las luces al ver como el rubio casi se desmayaba al ver unas cabezas de maniquís con cascos de intervención para policías de color negro, donde seguramente pensó que eran cabezas degolladas.

. – Mira, mira, ¿Quien es la gallina ahora? – se burlo Naruto.

. – ¿Qué es todo esto? – pregunto Shikamaru mientras tocaba los cascos, hechos de una material muy especial.

. – Pónganselos – dije mientras tomaba uno para Shino. – Si no quieren que les arranque la cabeza.

. – ¿Cómo? – dijo Hidan mientras tomaba un casco y dudaba en ponérselo.

. – Recuerdan el Gotcha…Hm… es algo parecido – dije mientras oprimía ciertos botones y una puerta se abrió.

. – Hinata-sama, me llamo – una voz surgió atrás por nuestra espaldas y voltee a ver una ANBU de cabellos rubios y una máscara ovalada roja con destellos blancos.

. – ¡Ah, sí! ¿Ya están adentro? – pregunte.

. – Si, solo hombres como pidió – me dijo y sonreí mientras volteaba a ver los chicos. – Muy bien chicos, adentro de esta habitación hay un pequeño laberinto con trampas, tiene que evitarlos, una vez pasando las trampas en el centro se encontraran con sus oponentes.

. – Pero no se ve nada desde aquí – dijo Kiba.

. – Cierto, por eso yo voy a ir a una sala donde podre obsérvalos. Ella es Yami, ella será su guía junto con Shino, les ayudaran como sobrepasar las trampas. – comente mientras me retiraba.

Llegue con los demás equipos quienes en realidad eran 4 mujeres y 5 hombres. Sabía que si les decía que había mujeres a su alrededor no pelearían. Y yo sería la quinta mujer. Llegue al centro junto los demás ANBU y nos pusimos nuestras mascara junto con unas capas para cubrirnos y parecer realmente asesinos y nos ocultamos en una recamara.

Un timbre resonó por toda la sala, dando inicio a la simulación de infiltración. La habitación empezó a ser su trabajo al momento que empecé a escuchar los gritos de los chicos.

. – Hinata-sama, aquí tiene para que pueda ver – un ANBU me extendió una mini pantalla donde mostraba las cámaras y podría ver a los chicos.

El nivel que les puse era demasiado sencillo, aun no podía aumentarlo debido a su físico, pero por lo que veía, parecía que no era la primera vez que hacían entrenamientos al estilo karate. Sus movimientos eran rápidos pero no muy flexibles, supongo que sus mismas familias también los enseñan a defenderse, digo, en estos tiempos era muy normal ver al mismo jefe, defenderse a la perfección. En este lugar mi padre me enseño el puño suave de los Hyuga.

Otro timbre sonó, anunciando su llegada y me prepare para recibirlos, una puerta se abrió y los vi entrar todos sucios, algunos hasta cojeaban del cansancio y pude ver como el pobre Hidan se quitaba unas púas de su brazo izquierdo, pero el traje de ANBU era muy resistente, solo nos ocasionaba el dolor real pero no nos atravesaban la piel. Pude ver como algunos humeaban, debido al fuego y otros llenos de lodo.

. – ¡Acaso tratan de matarnos! ¡Casi muero ahí! – Grito con histeria el Inuzuka.

. – ¡Cállate! ¡Esto es una simulación, si fuera verdad, ya le anunciaste al enemigo tu llegada! – Replico Yami.

. – ¿Anunciar? ¡Sonó una alarma! – señalo de manera graciosa Deidara.

. – Preparen el holograma – murmure a un audífono que tenia la pantalla. Y tal como lo pedí una compuerta se abrió dejando ver un cilindro de cristal y dentro de esa caja se activo un holograma donde estaba yo.

. – ¿Hinata?

. _**–Hola, chicos. Felicidades por llegar hasta aquí **_– Dijo mi yo holograma tal y como estoy vestida. _**– Pero ven esto…**_ – señale una cadenas que estaban amarradas a mis pies y de repente empezó a salir agua. – _**El agua empezaran a llenar la caja y no se detendrá hasta que lo desactiven, tendrán que oprimir ese botón rojo que está del otro lado de la pared, pero eso no es todo, tendrán que conseguir primero la llave que tendrá sus enemigos para finalizar por completo la misión. La misión fallara hasta que el cubículo sea completamente llenado hasta la franja roja y esto es enserio y más les vale que se apresuren. **_– Demande mientras me retiraba y mi holograma empezaba a inquietarse por el nivel del agua.

. – ¡Hinata! – Grito Hidan preocupado.

. – ¡Es enserio, Hinata! ¿Por qué haces eso? – pregunto Sasori al momento que aparecía tres ANBU antes ellos.

. – _**¡¿Cómo que por qué?! ¡Así entenderán el significado de proteger lo que más les importa! ¡Y se volverán fuertes! **_– Mi holograma grito detrás del cristal. – _**Y porque confió en que me rescataran.**_

. – Eres una estúpida – dijo Sasuke mientras se lanzaba hacia los primeros ANBU.

. – _**¿Estúpida?**_

. – ¡Espera Sasuke! – bramo Itachi.

. – A partir de ahora solo los guiaremos – anuncio Yami mientras se ponía en la esquina derecha y en la otra esquina se colocaba Shino con los brazos cruzados.

. – ¡¿Qué?! – Kiba estaba incrédulo a lo que veía.

. – ¡Vamos, si te quedas ahí, Hinata-sama se ahogara por tu culpa! – Le grito la mujer ANBU.

. – Recuerden los puntos débiles, aplíquenlas con sus enemigos, de esa manera todo estará bien y así…

. – Si, si, si, ya entendimos – interrumpió Naruto a Shino mientras corría detrás de los demás.

. – ¡Bueno, si son hombres, NO HAY PROBLEMA! – Grito Hidan mientras empezaba una lucha de cuerpo con una ANBU, quien con facilidad esquivaba los ataques. – ¡¿Dónde está la llave, maldito?!

. – ¡Aquí esta! – Grito Itachi mientras apoyaba a su hermano. Y al momento de ir hacia la cerradura salieron 3 ANBU más y le impidieron el paso a Itachi.

. – ¡Recuerden, son un equipo! – Grito Yami.

. – ¡Itachi! – Grito Gaara mientras corría hacia el otro extremo y alza la mano derecha en señal de que le lanzara la llave, cosa que hizo y la atrapo sin problemas. Más sin embargo un ANBU empezó a atacar al pelirrojo. Pero este ágilmente lo detuvo y se dispuso a correr para luego pasársela a Shikamaru que había derribado al fin a una mujer – ¡Que alegría! – claro que no se había dado cuanta.

. – ¡La tengo! – Grito Shikamaru. – ¡Sai! – se lanzo al pelinegro quien ya se encontraba en la pared. La tomo sin problemas pero al insertar la llave, no giro.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡No gira! – anuncio Sai desesperado mientras intentaba a toda costa que girara.

. – ¡Sai, cuidado! – defendió Gaara mientras empujaba de una patada a un ANBU.

. – ¡Sean cuidadosos! ¡El enemigo siempre engaña! – Bramo Yami mientras les indicaba que pelearan. – ¡Nunca les dijimos que sería solo una llave, busque la verdadera! – demando con exigencia.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijeron antes?! – inquiero Naruto mientras se agachaba y manoseaba al enemigo para buscar la llave, pero el ANBU logro zafarse y se lanzo contra él.

. – _**¡Vamos chicos!**_ – Grito mi holograma al momento que el agua ya le llegaba por debajo de la cintura. – _**¡Sino encuentra la llave el cubículo no se abrirá hasta que pasen 3 minutos!**_

. – ¡Y hasta ahorita no lo dices! – Bramo con inquietud Sasuke. – ¡Dame la llave!

. – Manténganse tranquilos, si pierden la paciencia, morirán – comento Shino, especialmente a Sasuke. Una vez que cuatro de los seis ANBU perdieron la llave, salieron tres más.

. – ¡Esta no es! – Grito Sasori mientras ponía otra llave. – ¡Esta tampoco!

. – Son nueve, falta uno. – murmuro Shikamaru. – O uno de ellos tenía la lleve o el ultimo que falta la tiene – el Nara era muy astuto así que para que fuera más divertido, salí de mi escondite y mi equipo comenzó con su estrategia.

. – Pues se ve que el último que salió, es el que la trae. – comento Itachi mientras noqueaba a su contrincante. Y veía como mi equipo me protegía.

. – Solo es cuestión de llegar a él. – anuncio Sasuke con un aura muy amenazadora.

. – _**Chicos **_– mi holograma llegó al punto de la desesperación al ver como el agua poco a poco llegaría al cuello. – _**Tómenlo con calma, pero dense prisa.**_

. – ¡Tranquila Hinata, te rescataremos! – Grito Hidan mientras se formaba junto a los demás hasta formar una línea de 10 chicos con una determinación de hierro. Era digno de admirarse, pude sentir como mi piel se enchinaba por la emoción, era casi real esta simulación.

. – Tengo un plan, tenemos casi como tres minutos antes de que el agua cubra por completo la cabeza de Hinata y luego otros 2 minutos antes de que llegue a la franja. Así que sigan mis órdenes – pidió Shikamaru mientras se arrodillaba y juntaba sus dedos, formando un círculo.

. – ¡Solo dilo! – Grito desesperado Sasuke.

. – Bien, Sasuke tu eres el más rápido del grupo quédate cerca la pared para que recibas los pases que te dará Gaara con las llave, Itachi te ayudara a recibirlas, mientras los demás derribaremos a los demás.

. – ¡Claro!

La estrategia del Nara era increíble fue capaz de pensar en una solución en cuestión de segundos, solo espero que lo logre. Hidan empezó una lucha contra un ANBU y en cuanto localizo la llave se la aventó a Itachi y este se la paso a Sasuke.

. – ¡Esta no es! – Grito el azabache mientras un ANBU se dirigía hacia él pero su ataque fue impedido por Sasori.

. – ¡Aquí esta otra!

. – ¡Tengo una!

Ninguna era y todos estaban frustrados, pero solo quedaban dos llaves, la que yo tenía y la de mi compañero, así que empecen a corre para atacar a Shikamaru pero Gaara se interpuso y me tomo del brazo para quitarme la lleve pero al mismo tiempo tuve la oportunidad de lanzársela a mi compañero y ahora el tenia las últimas dos llaves, el pelirrojo me dio un golpe en el estomago pero se la regrese mientras lo azotaba en el suelo y corría hacia mi colega para quitarle de encima a Hidan, pero el albo me detuvo por el cuello y me lanzo con rudeza unos metros, nada grave, sin embargo en ese instante mi compañero ya me había lanzado una de las llaves.

. _**– ¡Chicos! ¡Anim…! – **_Mi holograma tomo aire una vez que el agua la rebaso.

. – ¡Hinata! – Grito preocupado Deidara mientras pateaba a su contrincante.

Tome la llave mientras me ponía de pie e intente correr pero ya tenía enfrente a Shikamaru – "Pégame, pégame, pégame" – eso era lo que quería y así lo hizo, empezó con unos puñetazos, fácil de evadir pero su intención era llevarme hasta la pared y me quise escapar hasta que me tomo del brazo y me quito la llave.

. – ¡Tómala! – la lanzo y quise quitármelo pero me dio un golpe directo a la cara haciéndome caer, pero no basto para detenerme, le di una patada a sus rodillas y lo hice caer mientras me volvía a poner de pie.

. – ¡Esta no es, maldita sea! – Grito Sasuke mientras corría hacia mí al ver como mi compañero me lanzaba la ultima llave al ser aprendido por Sai y Naruto. – ¡Dámela! – ¡Rayos, como corre! Su velocidad era increíble, en cuestión de segundos ya lo tenía delante de mí, dándome un codazo directito a la cara, fue tanta la fuerza que rompió una parte de mi mascara. – ¡Itachi!

En cuanto el Uchiha mayor tomo la llave la alarma sonó y la misión termino.

******_**Misión fallida*******_

Sonó una voz dentro de la cabina.

. – ¡Maldición! ¡Hinata! – Grito Sasuke mientras golpeaba el vidrio al ver como el holograma se ahogaba.

. – ¡Demonios! ¡Ay, que sacarla! – Grito Sasori mientras se reunían con los demás.

. – ¡¿Qué hacemos?! – pregunto Naruto a Yami y a Shino quien se acercaban con tranquilidad y ayudaban a los demás compañeros.

. – Estará bien – dije mientras me ponía de pie.

. – ¿Cómo dices? – escuche la voz enojada de Sasuke enfrente de mí y me tense al ver cómo me sujetaba con fuerza la ropa. – Debería molerte a golpes – me amenazo.

. – Como quieras – le dije mientras me quitaba la máscara y le enseñaba mi rostro. – ¡Sorpresa! – me empecen a reír al ver su cara de aturdido, aflojo su agarre y me dejo libre. – Buen golpe – le señale la máscara rota quien había rozado un poco mi mejilla.

. – ¡Hinata! ¡¿Entonces quien esta…?! – Naruto y los demás voltearon al ver como supuestamente me ahogaba y de repente desapareció.

. – Solo fue un holograma – les dije mientras les indicaba a mis compañero que se quitaran la máscara – La verdad no era mi intención que lograran completar la misión, solo quería que lucharan con su verdadera fuerza y lo hicieron muy bien – mire a Shikamaru al momento que vio que había 4 mujeres en el campo y 5 hombres. – Ves, aquí las mujeres sabemos cómo defendernos – le dije a Sasori al ver como una de mis compañera le sonreía y lo saludaba con la mano.

. – Nos…engañaste – farfullo pudoroso Gaara al ver como reconocía el haber golpeado a una mujer, no solo una sino varias y yo estaba incluida.

. – ¡Dios mío, te lance con demasiado fuerza! – dijo horrorizado Hidan mientras se acercaba y se dejaba caer de rodillas. – Lo siento preciosa, no era mi intención…

. – Me siento como un idiota – murmuro Shikamaru ruborizado de vergüenza por el hecho de haberme pegado.

. – ¡Ay, por favor! ¡No es para tanto! – les dije un poco molesta. Era lindo que no quisieran golpear a una mujer pero que pasaría si les tocara pelear con una mujer, obviamente morirían. – ¡Ya dejen de lamentarse, a pesar de lo que diga lo hicieron bien y más les vale que nos empiecen a valorar porque si aquí no atacan, nosotras nos sentimos ofendidas! – señale a mis compañeras.

. – Es cierto – hablo Rin, una de mis compañeras, su voz era tan aterciopelada que sorprendió a los muchachos, se sacudió sus cabellos castaños al momento que se quitaba la capa. – Es lindo que sean así de atentos, pero aquí somos mujeres fuertes y sabemos cómo ponernos de pie. Además nos es la primera vez que nos pasa esto. – sonrió con diversión.

. – Si, esto no es nada comparada con la vida real – hablo Yin una mujer morena de cabellos negros, su mirada parecía la de un gato salvaje por sus ojos oro. Llevo una de sus manos hacia su chaqueta de ANBU y bajo la cremallera, enseñando una marcada cicatriz que le atravesaba por el pecho. – Esto me lo hizo un violador – su expresión se oscureció y con ella contagio a los chicos quienes miraban la herida conmocionados. – Sean cuidados por incluso una mujer puede hacer esto y más. Sean atentos con quienes realmente vale la pena, pero aquí nos tratamos todos por igual porque somos compañeros, nos defendemos unos a otros. – añadió mientras se subía de nuevo la cremallera

. – Así es – hablo esta vez un hombre, Ryota – Nosotros a veces nos sentimos culpable por el hecho de haber golpeado a una mujer y más si le dejamos un moretón – sentí la mirada de Sasuke – pero si ella no aguanta el dolor verdadero, nada de este entrenamiento valdría la pena. Los golpes y el dolor nos vuelven fuertes tanto en cuerpo y alma.

Pude ver como los chicos ya no se veían tan aturdidos como antes, gracias a las palabras de mis compañeros, de alguna manera se sintieron reconfortados. Aquí nadie los acusaba, todo esto era por su bien y por nuestro bien. – Bueno, creo que es hora de un descanso – les dije mientras me quitaba mi capucha y se las entregaba a Yami, quien se retiraba con los demás. – Vengan, los llevare al comedor – les indiquen que me siguieran.

Una vez ahí, les indique que se tomaran una bebida hecha por Tsunade, la cual ayudaba a que las heridas o daños que tenia, dolieran menos. Los chicos tomaron un vaso de ese liquido celeste y me burle por los gesto que hicieron, realmente esa bebida sabia del asco pero realmente ayudaba.

. – ¡Qué asco! – replico Naruto mientras se traga el liquido muy a regañadientes.

. – ¡GHA! – Deidara se puso verde.

. – ¡Tómatelo! – le exige. – Si lo escupes te hare tomarlo de nuevo – le advertí. El rubio de mala gana se lo tomo, tapándose la nariz y sobres, hasta el fondo.

. – Por cierto, Hinata, ¿Tu también hiciste esa prueba? – pregunto Kiba mientras tomaba uno de los lonches del refrigerador y le daba un mordisco.

. – Si, lo hice cuando tenía 10 años – le dije con tranquilidad pero el Inuzuka ya se estaba atragantando con su almuerzo.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres decir que has estado aquí desde los 10 años? – pregunto Hidan con escepticismo.

. – ¡Hinata-sama! – agradecí que Neji apareciera de la nada, salvándome de la pregunta. – Kakashi-san requiere de tu presencia – me dijo formalmente.

. – Claro – dije mientras me enderezaba y me torcía la espalda. – Ahora vuelvo, pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero no toque nada. ¿Entendido? – les dije mientras me retiraba junto con mi primo.

Más le vale que no hicieran nada, si hacen algo yo misma los mataría por mi cuenta.

Tome mis cabellos y los agite un poco para que se desenredaran y me quite un poco de sudor. ¡Dios! Lo malo de este traje es que cuando sudas se te pega mucho a la piel. Me toque la mejilla donde tenía un ligero raspón, nada grave, pero que fuerza la del Uchiha. Podría parecer que estoy loca pero ese golpe que sentí fue como una caricia por parte suya. ¡Caramba! Debo estar bien loca para pensar de esa manera, ese golpe me lo tenía bien merecido, era el Karma, le pegue a Sasori y ya me lo regresaron, y en la misma mejilla.

. – ¡Hinata! ¿Cómo te va? – la voz de Kakashi me recibió con mucha alegría fingida.

. – ¿Qué tienes? – dije preocupada por su actitud. – Quita esa horrible cara y dime ¿Qué encontraste?

. – Grosera, mi cara es hermosa – se hizo el ofendido – Admítelo

. – ¡Aja, sí!

. – Ya dejen de jugar, esto es serio – dijo Neji mientras me ofrecía un asiento a lado de Kakashi. – Hinata, tiene que ver esto…

Me acerque el monitor y pude reconocer lo que veía, era mi investigación. – Es… es lo que te envié antes de… – hice un mohín con solo recordarlo – se me había olvidado… ¿Qué encontraste?

. – Es Kazuma – dijo Kakashi mientras tecleaba en la computadora.

. – ¿Qué? – tome el mouse y acerque la imagen. – ¿Estás seguro?

. – Sip, hicimos un escaneo de rostro y dio positivo, pero eso es lo de menos – dijo con seriedad Kakashi. – La forma que se vistió tiene un propósito, al igual que las diferentes posturas. – me mostro un video recopilado y las diferentes poses. – Es un mensaje y te faltaba un video…

. –… nuestra empresa – murmure al ver el video completo. Kazuma lo hizo a propósito, a pesar de estar un poco distorsionado, cada movimiento que hacía, su mano derecha se levantaba y apunta hasta el último video, afuera de mi empresa, su mirada se capta con demasiada claridad, lo distingo, su expresión es fría y muy amenazadora, pero lo último que hizo fue una advertencia, tenía una lata de soda, la puso en el suelo y la aplasto con el pie. – Kazuma… – me dolía verlo así, estaba vivo y cabía la remota posibilidad de que le esté pasando lo mismo que a mí. Soy una mujer tonta pero que más podría pensar.

. –…además. Otra cosa salió positiva. – recobre el sentí y voltee a ver a Kakashi.

. – ¿Qué? ¿Qué salió positivo? – pregunte y mire a ambos. Hasta que Kakashi me entrego unos documentos y cuanto lo abrí. – ¿Es una broma? ¿Es su padre? – inquirí al ver la foto del supuesto amigo de mi padre, el hombre que mate. Era el padre de Kazuma. – No…

. – ¡Hinata! ¡¿A dónde vas?! – pregunto preocupado Neji al momento que me vio salir de modo apresurada.

. – ¡Yo…Yo quiero ir a casa! – le dije. Y era verdad, todos mis pensamientos estaban en contra mía tanto que me empezó a doler un poca la cabeza.

Baje para reunirme con los chicos y cancelar el entrenamiento, ya estaba cansada, solo quería irme por una buena vez. Y todo debido a Kazuma.

¡Maldición!

Al llegar al comedor, los chicos no estaban, pero cuando camine por los pasillos en su búsqueda reconocí sus voces llamativas y me acerque para ver qué demonios estaban haciendo.

. – ¿Y esto qué es? – preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba cierto artefacto de una caja.

. – Es un control remoto – hablo Kiba al momento que yo volteaba y me ponía pálida por lo que tenía en la mano. – ¿Para qué será este botón?

. – ¡No! ¡Es una bomba! – Grite mientras corría hacia ellos.

Casi se me sale el alma por la boca, el estúpido de Kiba casi nos hace estallar a todos. Le quite a tiempo la bomba mientras empujaba al Inuzuka.

. – Hinata… – Hidan se puso azul cuando vio mi expresión de pura irritación, era obvio que estaba enojada.

. – Les dijimos que no tocara nada – salto en su defensa Deidara. Pero como si me lo fuera a creer, mire a todos y suspire con dificultad.

. – Si, si, como sea. Solo váyanse… el entrenamiento se acabo. – les dije casi murmurando.

. – Hinata, estas muy pálida, ¿Estas todo bien? – pregunto Itachi mientras se acercaba e intento tocarme pero me aleje, mala idea, ya que puse a todos intranquilos.

. – N…No, no, todo está bien. Muy bien solo tengo que ir a otro lugar – dije con una sonrisa fingida. – Ya saben… cosas… solo váyanse. – dije mientras los juntaba. – Vayan, cámbiense y tómense el día libre…

. – No somos tus empleado – dijo Sasori mientras me miraba con incertidumbre. – ¿Por qué nos hablas así?

. – ¡Oh! ¡Bueno…! – dije mientras los empujaba hacia los vestidores. – ¡Que les vaya bien! – los empuje pero pude sentir el agarre de Deidara y la de Hidan, me miraban con mucha preocupación. – ¡Estoy bien! – grite con alegría desesperada. ¡Maldición!

. – Ya sabes que cuentas con nosotros – dijo Sasori mientras me tocaba el hombro. – No te alejes más.

. – No lo hare – les di una sonrisa sincera. – Vayan, que ya me tengo que ir… – los empuje de nuevo hacia los vestidores mientras le daba una sonrisa a cada uno, pero cuando divise a Sasuke, baje la mirada, ¿y no sé por qué? ¡Demonios! Me fui al ver como habían entrado todos y camine con mis pensamientos.

. – ¡Hinata! – voltee al reconocer la voz de Sai.

. – Sai, ¿Qué ocurre? – dije mientras doblaba mis brazos, lo hice sin querer, como protección.

. – Yo… yo… lo siento mucho. – Farfullo Sai y lo vi vestido aún con el traje de ANBU.

. – Sai, está bien, me lo merezco. – dije mientras agachaba la cabeza. – De hecho, si quería decirte algo en persona… – me acerque a él, a pesar que me dio el remordimiento, evite las lágrimas. No más lágrimas. – Lo siento mucho…

. – Lo sé. – levante la vista. – Mi madre me conto todo…

. – Yo… – me puse tensa al tenerlo muy cerca.

. – Toda esta semana, mi cabeza está hecha un lio. – "¡Pues ya somos dos!" – Nunca deje de pensar en ti, cada sueño, cada pensamiento, eras solo tú, cuando me sonreíste al momento que te ahorque…de alguna manera… me sentí fatal… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Te ofreciste… ¿Querías morir? – me cuestiono receloso.

. – Sai, lo que hiciste, me lo merecía. En ese instante todo mi mundo había terminado… – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. – ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? Ya no podía luchar, sentí que mi vida se había acabado, al… al… al e…enterarme de lo que hice. – articule con dificultad. La garganta me ardía y sentía pesado el estomago. – Lo que hice no tuvo perdón… yo… sentí… que debería morir.

. – Hinata…

. – Pero me di cuenta, que eso no bastaría para pagar lo que hice… por eso decidí – tome aire. – Decidí hacer lo mejor que hacer – Sai me miro con mucha ansiedad y solo levante los hombros y mis brazos. – Protegerlos y esta vez no pienso fallar – exprese con determinación. A pesar de que merezco morir, no descansara en paz hasta llevar a Orochimaru conmigo a la tumba. – Sai, se que para ti estar aquí es difícil y no tienes que hacerlo. No es tu obligación sino la mía.

. – ¡Pero no es justo! – me exclamo sobresaltándome. – ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué… tuvo que ser de esta manera?! – ya no sabía si las preguntas eran para mí o se replicaba hacia el mismo. – Si es difícil para mí… no me imagino que tan difícil es para ti…

Me miro con suma preocupación y de repente me tomo por la cabeza, acercando su frente con la mía. – Quise odiarte… pero no pude… eres mi amiga y sé que lo que hacemos ahorita es solo distraerte, pero te diré algo que tal vez ayude… – se acerco a mi oído y mi corazón se volvió agua. – Te perdono…

A pesar de que no quise llorar, no pude retenerlas, como era posible que esas simples palabras causaran tanta emoción y alivies en mi interior. Tenía razón, me ayudo en algo, sentí que mi corazón volvía a recuperarse, al final me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrió con tanta ternura. Sonreí con solo recordar a los chicos, están locos si me perdonan de esa manera, pero es como dice Neji, un verdadero amigo perdona todo y me alegre al tenerlos a mi lado, ellos son mi motivación para continuar.

Pero aun así…

Hay otras muchas cosas que me están matando.

Una vez que llegue a casa, no quise más que cambiarme y tirarme en mi inmensa cama. Me hice bolita y solo recordaba a Sai, luego a Kazuma y al final a Sasuke. Este último me causaba demasiada ansiedad, sus expresiones, sus movimientos, cada vez eran más tetras para mí. El nunca me dirigió la palabra, solo en la simulación. Mi corazón latió con fuerza al recodar su determinación, eso quiere decir que si le importo.

"_**Es el padre de Kazuma"**_

¡Ash! ¡Maldición!

¿Por qué mi mente me hace esto?

Un problema tras otro. Como quisiera que todo terminara.

. – Solo quiero descansar… – me reincorpore y me toque la cabeza. – Kazuma, ¿Quién eres en realidad? – cuando es sobre él, ya no sé si es mentira o verdad. De alguna manera no sé por qué me siento responsable de algo con respecto a él, ¿Pero qué?

. – Necesito una aspirina – me dije mientras me ponía de pie y le quitaba las pilas a mi despertador. Mañana había escuela y no tengo muchas ganas de ir, había desaparecido casi una semana. De seguro ya había rumores locos sobre mí. – ¿Y ahora que voy hacer? – me sobe el cuello mientras me dirigía hacia la ventana y pude observar como ya estaba atardeciendo.

. – Kazuma…

No me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida, pero empecen a sentir un cosquilleo por mis piernas descubiertas, hice un rozamiento para que se aplacara lo que fuera, pero me alarme al sentirlo de nuevo. Y me levante al sentir un pellizco, quise gritar, pero alguien me había tapado la boca y quien quiera que sea lo jale y lo inmovilice poniéndome encima de él. – ¿Quién demonios eres? – dije con frialdad mientras apretaba su cuello.

. – ¡Ah…! Así atacas cuando alguien te despierta… que sensual. – mis ojos se abrieron y me sonroje al reconocer su suave voz masculina. – ¿Sasuke? – divise su rostro con la poca luz que nos daba el exterior. – ¿Esto es un sueño?

Chille al sentir su mano masajeando mi trasero. – No, no es un sueño…

. – ¡Ah! – Salte, alejándome lo más posible de él. – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – intente cubrirme, solo tenía una blusa de tirantes, no tenia brasear y solo tenía un diminuto short deportivo. Era casi verano, tenia calor.

. – Necesitamos hablar. – se reincorporo y me aleje cuando dio un paso hacia mí. – Tengo muchas cosas que decirte…

. – ¡Te entiendo! ¡Pero este no es el momento! ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?! ¡Son las… las…!… ¡Ya es muy tarde! ¡No deberías estar aquí! ¡Es peligroso! ¡¿Por qué te acercas?! – ¡Maldición! Su mirada era demasiado penetrante y cada vez que yo me alejaba él se acercaba, hasta el punto que choque con mi escritorio.

. – ¡No, tenemos que hablar, ahora! – se negó a retroceder. – ¡Ya tuviste tu tiempo con los demás! ¡Es mi turno!

. – ¿Y no pudiste espera hasta mañana? – cuestione mientras me cubría los pechos y volteaba hacia la ventana.

. – ¡No! No sabría si vendrías a la escuela. – ¡Buen punto!

. – Bueno, ya, está bien… solo déjame ponerme algo más decente – farfulle al mismo tiempo que intentaba pasar de lado.

. – ¡Eso es lo de menos! – me tomo del brazo y me empujo hacia la cama.

. – ¡Sasuke! – reclame y enseguida baje la voz. – ¿Qué haces?

. – Primero que nada, tienes que decirme quién es Kazuma…

. – ¿Cómo sabes…?

. – Lo has estado murmurando en sueños. – me dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos y me fulminaba con la mirada.

. – ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pues cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? – pregunte mientras tomaba una almohada y la abrazaba.

. – Neji me dejo aquí, hace una hora… ¡Eso qué, contesta mi pregunta! – se acerco muy amenazadoramente, quitándome la almohada a la vez que tomaba con fuerza la muñeca de mi mano derecha y me acercaba hacia su rostro. – Si no lo haces… te voy a castigar…

. – ¡Sa…Sasuke! – me sentí prisionera de su brazos al tenerlo encima de mí. – ¿De verdad, es esto lo que querías preguntar? – evite ver su rostro. Hacia presión con mi mano libre para alejarlo, aunque fuera unos centímetros.

. – No.

. – ¿Entonces?

. – La verdad… se me olvido. – me dijo mientras se reincorporaba pero aun así era cautiva, sus ojos oscuros como la noche me miraba con detenimiento y luego me pareció ver como su vista se poso en mis atributos ya que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

. – ¿Disfruta de la vista? – dije sarcásticamente enojada, pero solo recibí como respuesta una sonrisa muy picara.

Se volvió agachar y me sonroje al tenerlo muy cerca de mi rostro, tanto que sentí su respiración combinándose con la mía. – No me provoques, Hyuga. No sabes cuantas ganas de hacerte mía en este instante – su sensual voz me puso colorada como un maldito tomate.

. – ¡A…a…a…ah! – maldición porque no me salen las palabras. Nunca antes había conocido a un hombre que fuera tan dominante con solo una mirada.

. – ¿Nerviosa? – inquirió divertido. – Es cierto. Ahora recuerdo por qué estaba molesto. – me dijo mientras colocaba un mano a lado de mi cabeza. – Te fuiste sin decirme nada… – su entrecejo se junto, su aura de ira emergió y me puso la piel chinita. –… y te hiciste pasar por mi sirvienta, ¿Verdad, Sayaka?

. – Yo…

. – ¡Pero eso no fue lo peor! – se acerco cada vez más. – Te hirieron ante mí, en mi casa y yo no pude hacer nada – bramo mientras tocaba mi mejilla. – ¿Por qué me haces eso? – dijo refiriéndose al golpe que me había dado. – Te golpee, estúpida.

. – Sasuke, solo era una simulación, tenías que…

. – ¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas hacer eso! – me recalco. – ¡No hagas… no hagas que me… preocupe…! – murmuro lo ultimo mientras ocultaba su rostro de mi. – ¡Tonta! – me tomo de la barbilla y me alzo hacia su rostro.

. – ¿Hm? – ¡Uff! ¡A tiempo! – ¿Por qué me tapas la boca? – mascullo y pude sentir sus labios moverse en mis dedos, quienes detuvieron la acción.

. – ¡Ya quítate! – lo empuje lejos de mí. No puedo dejar que me domine de esa forma. Me fui del otro lado de la cama para tenerlo como barrera entre nosotros. – ¡Si ya no tienes nada que decirme entonces puedes irte! – anuncie mientras me agachaba y tomaba una blusa que tenía en el suelo y me la ponía encima.

Sasuke refunfuño y entrecruzo los brazos. – No pienso irme, le dije a mi madre que dormiría en la casa de Naruto.

. – ¡Pero esta no es la casa de Naruto!

Maldita sea, que pasa con esta nueva actitud suya. Al principio ni me hablaba, me miraba feo y ahora es muy dominante, solo porque me dijo…me dijo…qu...e me…

. – Hinata… muéstrame – soltó de la nada. Alce mi vista hacia él, no entendía a que se refería. – La cicatriz – su mirada se nublo. – Mi padre me contó lo que te había hecho ese tal Orochimaru, ¿Quiero verlo?

. – ¿P…para que quieres verlo? Creí… que preguntarías… sobre lo de tu madre. – me encogí mientras apretaba con fuerza mi short. La habitación se hizo penumbras, era demasiado el silencio que pensé que tal vez el Uchiha podía escuchar mi corazón latir con tanta rapidez.

. – No, mi madre confía en ti…

. – ¿Qué dices? ¿Tu madre lo sabe? – pregunte avergonzada y llena de temor.

. – Te estoy diciendo que mi padre nos conto todo… así que deja de interrumpirme – ¡Uh! No tiene que enojarse de ese modo. – Mi madre cree ciegamente en ti, es por eso que nadie te culpa. Ni yo ni mi hermano – su voz sonó suave al final y pude distinguir una delicada sonrisa en sus labios pero en un instante desapareció por completo.

. – De verdad, lo siento. – dije mientras agachaba la cabeza. Menciono a todos menos a su padre, eso quiere decir que él siente algo de resentimiento ante mí, pero si no fuera por Mikoto su actitud seria más fría que de costumbre. – Lo siento Sasuke. Por mi culpa todo esto…

. – ¡No es tu culpa! Ya deja de decir estupideces y decir tantos lamentos, el único culpable aquí es ese desgraciado – me regaño y me sentí como una maldita niña ante él. – Así que enséñame la cicatriz – demando.

. – Pero… ¿Para qué?

. – ¿Cómo que para qué? – su voz sonó fría y amenazadora. Temblé al ver cómo me fulminaba y se acercaba de nuevo ante mí. – Hinata… o eres muy ingenua o muy estúpida. – contrasto al momento de estar enfrente de mí.

¡Mmm! probablemente las dos. ¡Ay, pero qué estoy diciendo!

. – ¿Me estas poniendo atención?

. – ¡Ha! – alce mi vista de nuevo hacia el azabache. – Perdón, ¿Decías…?

. – Eres estúpida…

. – ¿Dijiste algo? – estoy segura de que me dijo algo, lo sé, mi cabello se alzo y de repente me sentí fatal y enojada.

. – Como sea, muéstrame…

. – ¡Kyaa! ¡No me levantes la blusa! – ¡Sus dedos! ¡Sentí como sus dedos rozaron mi piel!

Solo pude sentir una descarga en mi interior tanto que me hizo tambalearme, cosa que el Uchiha no pasó por alto, ya que de nuevo lo tenía encima de mí. – ¡Ah, Sasuke! ¡No toques! – era como un juego pero no era divertido, para mí.

. – ¡Quédate quieta o te muerdo! – Menciono mientras intentaba a toda costa tomar mis manos y a la vez levantarme la blusa. – ¡Muéstrame!

. – ¡Sasuke, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?! ¡¿Qué harás después si te la mostrara?! ¡No le encuentro sentido a esto! – peleaba y peleaba para quitármelo de encima pero Sasuke era demasiado insistente.

. – ¡Por esto! – chille al ver cómo me levantaba la blusa hasta mi delantera. – ¡Hinata, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo una mujer!

. – ¿Cómo? – inquirí sonrojada. Tener la penetrante mirada de Sasuke sobre mi estomago y más al sentir como sus dedos delineaba con suavidad mi cicatriz. – N… no entiendo…

. – Estúpida… borrare la esencia... una mujer no debe ser tocada por alguien que no ama. – solté un leve gemido al sentir su respiración en mi estomago. – Es frustrante. El hecho de saber que alguien más te haya tocado, cuando yo muy apenas te puedo robar unos besos. – me ruborice. Sasuke estaba… ¿celoso? – Hinata, ya te lo había dicho. Tú serás mía y no pienso compartirte. – chille cuando sentí una mordida en mi estomago.

. – ¡No me muerdas ahí! – le quise golpear pero su mano atrapo la mía y entrelazo los dedos con los míos.

. – Tienes razón. Debería estar mordiéndote los labios…

. – ¡Ehhmm…!

Su labios atraparon los míos con ferocidad y pude sentir el peso completo de su cuerpo en mí, una de sus manos viajo por mi cintura y la otra viajo hasta mi espalda, sentí una opresión, lo estaba profundizando, pero yo muy apenas le podía seguir. Fue ahí donde me di cuenta de cómo todo este tiempo se había estado conteniendo, no me había visto desde hace una semana, me atacaron es su casa, se entero de lo que era y todo este tiempo estuvo… preocupado por mí. – Hinata – sus ojos brillaron al momento que nos separamos para tomar aire por unos segundo y de nuevo pescaba mis labios con salvajismo, todas estas sensaciones eran demasiado nuevas para mí, las suaves acaricias que me daban sus manos, pasando por mis piernas y luego por mi cintura, me hacían sentir como una mujer. No es que no lo fuera, pero todo este tiempo nunca le había dado mucha importancia a mí apariencia, no desde que deje sentir amor por alguien.

Y creo que parte de mí, siente algo por Sasuke.

.

.

. – Hinata… ¿Me dirás quién es Kazuma?

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 15

.

.

.

Hola. Aquí les dejo este largo capítulo, creo que esta vez si me emocione, espero que les guste. Ya saben que lo hago con mucho esfuerzo para mis queridos lectores.

.

COMENTARIOS

**kaitlynleonant13****: **Hola, su cita ya sido confirmada. El doctor Sasuke la atenderá gratuitamente, la casa paga. Así que puede pedirle lo que sea (lo que sea n.n) Muchas gracias por seguir conmigo y pues aquí te dejo este capítulo, espero que te haya gustado.

**26Kaori-San****: **Hola linda, si quería comprarte una caratula pero no tenia de los chicos en poses sensuales. XD. Ja, enserio te pasa eso, es que mi historia es así, muchas intrigas XD pero con gusto de recomendare a todos mis psicólogos, ya sabes, todos me dicen que soy bien fumada, por eso tengo ahorita disponible a Itachi o Gaara. El último sí que te sabe escuchar XD. Bueno espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Y es largo, así que tenme paciencia para el otro capítulo.

**fran.s: **Hola, Gracias por comentar. Si mi historia está loca pero cobra vida con cada capítulo, si la parte de Gaara hasta yo me sonroje y con respecto a Orochimaru buena idea yo también me sigo quemando el coco para darle una muerte súbita. (Y nada sobrevive) XD como en las series, guácala, cuando cambia de cuerpo. Lo bueno que Hiashi ya le dieron su bofetadita, pero pobrecito, hasta yo sentí pena por él. En fin gracias por leer, espero que te haya gustado. Nos vemos. n.n

**jhossietaisho****: **Hola, me reí mucho por tu comentario tanto que mi mama se me quedo viendo raro. Es que me encanto lo de "Ay por madara" no sé porque me imagine un meme XD pero gracias por leer espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y que no te haya ocasionado un infarto, últimamente recibo notas de muchos infartos, ya hasta estoy repartiendo médicos por todos lados xD….. See you 3…

**DAYiiS-DE-UCHIHA-Chan22****: **Hola cariño, ya se yo también deseo lo mismo. Y con respecto a tu pregunta: si Tsunade es temperamental, esa mujer es mi heroína, difícilmente le puedo hacer unos cambios. Pero espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Mil gracias por seguir conmigo. Chao. XOXOX

**PandoNee-chan****: **Holi! Gracias por comentar y por leer este capítulo larguísimo, espero que sea de tu agrado. Pero si ese Sasuke, solo mirarlo. Cada día va creciendo más el amor. XD Ya sé pensaste igual que Hinata, que les pasa. Esas personas jsajshjashdjhas. Pero lo bueno que Hina lo acepta y se vuelve fuerte sino te imaginas, ya deseando suicidarse. Pero para eso son los verdaderos amigos. :3

GRACIAS POR LEER

Yeii-chan se despide.

Bye

Sayonara

See you

Au revoir


	16. Desasosiego

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 16: Desasosiego **

**.**

**.**

**.**

. – Kazuma fue… – dude de nuevo. Ya era la tercera vez que me acobardaba ante el Uchiha.

Después de nuestro "encuentro" insistió de manera hostigosa, no quería decirle, pero me amenazo en violarme toda la noche si no le decía. No lo creí… bueno, solo un poco. A veces su mirada me daba un poco de miedo y cuando a un Uchiha se le mete algo a la cabeza muy difícilmente se lo puedes quitar. Solo miren a su hermano Itachi, el era la prueba más clara.

. – ¿De verdad no puedes espera hasta… más al rato? Son las tres de la mañana, quiero dormir un poco. – le dije cansada mientras me sobaba el cuello y el hombro derecho. A pesar de estar tirados en la cama, me dolía bastante estar sin una almohada. – Por favor… – suplique ante su mirada de niño necio. – Te prometo que te lo contare en la escuela, solo déjame dormir, es más, tu también deberías estar descansando.

. – Bien. Dormiré aquí. – aclaro mientras tomaba un almohada y se acomodaba.

. – Pues ya que… – mire incrédula ante su infantilismo. Me levante para irme a otra habitación y descansar pero mi brazo derecho fue capturada por el del Uchiha y me recostó de nuevo a su lado. Me sonroje al ver como había puesto una sola almohada para compartirla, por lo tanto su rostro estaba a centímetros del mío.

. – Dormiré aquí y tú también – insistió mientras cerraba los ojos y pasaba un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, asegurándose de que la presa no escapara por la madrugada. Muy conveniente para él y no tanto para mí, pero de alguna manera se me hizo muy reconfortante y cerré mis ojos para no tener que verlo y casi comérmelo con la vista. Eso sonó estúpido. Pero me convertiría en una mentirosa sino admitiera que realmente el Uchiha es guapo. Para qué negarlo, a veces me comporto como una altanera solo para evitar que su hermosura me ataque por los ojos y quiera conquistar mi corazón.

Pero ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

Abrí de nuevo los ojos, solo para confirma si de verdad estaba dormido y al examinar su respiración tranquila supe que ya había caído a brazos de Morfeo. Bien. – Siempre quise hacer esto – alce mi mano y con un dudoso movimiento lo lleve hacia su cabellera negra. Constantemente escuchaba los alaridos de mis compañeras sobre los chicos, en especial de Sasuke, que sus ojos esto, que su boca lo otro y que sus miradas frías, pero lo que más les atraía era su rebelde cabello azabachado.

Chillaban de emoción con solo verlo sacudirse sus cabellos, preguntándose si serian suaves al tacto – Pues vamos a confirmarlo– un dedo toco un cabello al mismo tiempo que vigilaba que el Uchiha no despertara, al ver que no, puse otro dedo, no ha despertado. Bien, puse mi mano sobre su cabello y lo acaricie. Me sorprendí, creo que estaba más suave que mi cabello, ¿Qué shampoo utilizaría? Aleje mi mano y voltee a ver que aun no despertara, así que esta vez alce mi rostro para oler su cabello – un intento de descubrir la identidad de su shampoo, si claro – pero ya parecía un jodido perro, realmente la fragancia que desprende los hombres es única, estoy segura que me sonroje con solo acercarme de nuevo y olerlo.

¡Basta Hinata! Pareces una maldita acosadora.

Me pellizque la mejilla mientras ladeaba mi cabeza lejos y cerraba de nuevo los ojos. Vamos tenía que dormí, vamos, ¿Por qué no llega el sueño? ¡Vamos! – un borreguito salto y otro, otro, ¡Oh, mira aquí viene otro! – Esto no está funcionando – murmure abriendo de nuevo los malditos ojos. Me siento cansada pero el sueño no me llega porque alguien que está a mi lado, los espanta. – Rayos – esta será una larga madrugada.

Los primeros rayos del sol me cegaron, abrí los ojos incomoda y me reincorpore al mismo tiempo que escuchaba una alarma. Un sonido proveniente de mi celular, era una llamada. Me enderece y me di cuenta que la cama estaba vacía. – ¿Sasuke? – murmure mientras me dirigía hacia mi escritorio donde reposaba mi celular pero sin despegar la vista de la cama. No podría ser otro maldito sueño. – ¿Bueno? – conteste la llamada mientras miraba la blusa que traía puesta, una buena evidencia de que ayer no fue un sueño.

. – _¿Hinata-sama? ¿Hola? ¿Hola?_

. – ¿Eh? ¿Quién es? – me desperté anonada mientras volteaba por todos lados, buscando al Uchiha y que no saliera para asustarme.

. – _Soy yo. Neji. ¿Se encuentra bien?_ – pregunto preocupado mi primo. Espera, ¡mi primo!

. – ¡Neji! ¿Dónde diablos estas? – pregunte enojada, él era el culpable de que dejara entrar a Sasuke por la noche. – ¿Por qué me dejaste al Uchiha en medio de la noche? ¿Estás loco? – le recrimine mientras me dirigía hacia la puerta de mi baño y al momento que quise girar la perilla, la puerta se abrió.

. – _¿Uchiha? ¿Cuál Uchiha?_ – escuche la voz acusadora de mi primo muy a lo lejos. Me había quedado en shock, esto no se veía muy seguido, tener al chico que te esta pretendiendo, salir de mi baño con tan solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura y para el colmo con mi toalla.

. – ¡a…h! – abrí la boca impactada, intente decir algo pero solo conseguí que mis mejillas se enrojeciera con solo ver el cuerpo bien formado del Uchiha, su piel era tan blanca como la mía y su aroma a jabón me llego por mis orificios nasal, al mismo tiempo, que veía como una gota resbalaba desde su pecho hasta su abdomen bien definido.

. – _¡¿Hinata-sama?!_

. – ¡AAAAAAHHHHHH!

No pude evitar gritar mientras salía corriendo de mi cuarto y dirigirme al cuarto de mi hermana. Azote la puerta con fuerza mientras me tapaba la boca, estaba roja, lo sentía, me sentía caliente y sudorosa. Me fui con tan solo pensar en cosas sucios, ¡Mi dios! ¿Qué me está pasando? Sentí mi corazón casi salirse, palpitaba con demasiada fuerza. Ahora no podre y ni podría sacarme esa imagen por un tiempo.

. – _¡¿Hinata-sama?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Contésteme?! ¡Maldición!_

¡Neji! Lo había olvidado. – ¡a…h! – otra vez. Habla. – N…eji…

. – _¡Hinata! ¡¿Qué paso?! ¿Se encuentra bien? Escuche un grito…_

. – ¡Si, estoy bien! Solo fue…una cucaracha – murmure en lo último.

. – _¿Una cucaracha? ¿Por eso grito?_

. – Si, es que me salto de repente – le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me acercaba a un reloj que se encontraba en la pared beige del cuarto de mi hermana. Eran las 6:13 de la mañana. – Dime ¿Para qué me hablaste? – pregunte para hacer que mi cabeza se concentrar en todo menos en Sasuke y su cuerpo bien formado… ¡Ay, maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué esta tan bueno?!

¡Cállate mente sucia!

. – _Hinata-sama, menciono algo sobre un Uchiha_. – me dijo Neji, ignorando mi pregunta. – _Yo no sé nada de un Uchiha. ¿No me diga que hay un Uchiha en su casa?_ – me pregunto con voz tosca y me sonroje con solo pensar en la "imagen" pero fue borrada de inmediato con solo pensar en la pregunta de mi primo, eso quiere decir que Neji no sabía que Sasuke estaba aquí.

. – ¡¿Em?! – dude en decirle la verdad, algo me decía que si confesaba la verdad, habría pelea. Y no quiero eso. – ¿Un Uchiha? ¿En mi casa? ¿Pues qué te dije? – me reí falsamente. – Me acabo de levantar y creo que te conteste medio dormida – cerré lo ojos y rece para que se lo creyera. – ¡Pero ya desperté! – "Por esa mendiga cucaracha" – Así que olvídalo… ¿para qué me llamaste?

. – _¡Am!_ – escuche como Neji se aclaraba la voz. – _Lamento haberle arruinado su sueño…_ – ¡Oh-oh! ¿Por qué lo entono apenado? ¿Pues qué se habrá imaginado? – _Pero Isao-san me pidió que la llamara para decirle que debía asistir a la escuela. Ya sabe, para vigilar_. – me comento mientras solo escuchaba el revoleteo de papeles. – _Además, ya se enviaron más encubrimientos por los alrededor de la escuela y la casa de sus compañeros. _

. – Muy bien. Enseguida me cambiare para irme a la escuela – le dije. – ¿Y mi papá?

. – _Se encuentra en una junta con el centro de investigación…_

. – ¿Por qué, encontraron algo? – interrumpí. Pero sabía muy bien que cada vez que mi padre iba al centro de investigaciones es porque habían hallado algo muy importante.

. _–…Bueno, aun no está confirmado, pero se rumora que Orochimaru se encuentra en la ciudad del sonido._ – anuncio secamente.

. – Ya veo. Avísame cuando haya noticias nuevas – le pide y antes de que colgara, le pregunte si de casualidad había venido a la casa por la noche.

. – _Si, pero me fui de inmediato a la empresa. Usted ya estaba_ dormida – me confirmo. – _¿Por qué lo pregunta?_

. – ¡No, por nada! – fingí inocencia. – Nos vemos al rato – colgué y apreté un el celular. – ¿Cómo diablos entro? – murmure mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta y salte del susto al ver al Uchiha enfrente de mí con una sonrisa burlona.

. – Hola – saludo jocoso. – Me tengo que ir, mi hermano me acaba de hablar y mi madre ya sospecha que no estoy en la casa de Naruto…

. – ¿Ah, Y? – le dije nerviosa. – La salida es por allá… – me silencie al ver como el Uchiha solo seguía sonriendo y por alguna razón me sentí confundida. ¿De qué se estaba riendo? – ¿Qué?

. – No, nada. Solo recordé tu cara – rio entre dientes y me sonroje. – Me voy, pero aún está pendiente nuestra conversación – me dijo serio mientras tomaba una de mis manos y la llevaba hacia su boca, plantando un beso.

. – ¡¿Q…qué ha…ces?! – retire mi mano con rapidez y solo siguió riendo como el altanero que es.

. – Hasta el rato, Hyuga Hinata – menciono suave mientras se dirigía hacia la salida de mi casa.

Observe como sus movimientos se movían con elegancia y tranquilidad, pero reaccione al momento de darme cuenta de a donde se dirigía, iría a su casa y en su casa está mi hermana. – ¡Espera! – lo detuve al momento que me dirigía a mi cuarto y con celeridad busque el regalo de Neji. En cuanto lo localice, salí y me puse enfrente del Uchiha. – Ten. Podrías dárselo a mí hermana – alce mi brazo junto con el presente. – Dile que se lo trajo Neji – dije con suavidad y sé que se me noto un dejo de tristeza, pero no podía evitarlo, mi hermana no estaba segura conmigo.

. – ¿Y por qué no se lo entregas tú? – me pregunto serio. Negado en tomar el presente. – Es tu hermana, ve a verla. Nadie te lo impide – me dijo mientras se daba la vuelta, dejándome con la mano extendida.

Me enoje por su actitud – Un simple "no" hubiera bastado. – le dije hoscamente. Y eso lo detuvo. Volviéndose a mí con la misma actitud huraño que tuvo de mi desde el principio.

. – No lo dije por eso. Pero sé qué ella se alegrara de nuevo si tú se lo das – artículo con neutralidad a pesar de su rostro serio.

. – Tu no entiendes, si me ven con mi hermana, la pondré en peligro – murmure para mí misma, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

. – No quiero ofenderte pero… si el enemigo ya sabe todo de ti, ¿Por qué aun te estás escondiendo?

Y eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse, su pregunta no me ofendió. Más bien me puso a reflexionar, era cierto. Ellos ya saben todo de mí y por supuesto lo que más amo, entonces, ¿Por qué aún no lo usa en contra mía?

Al llegar a la escuela empaque el regalo de mi hermana junto con mis libros, iría a verla después de la escuela, el Uchiha tenía razón, ella es mi hermana y no puedo abandonarla de ese modo, no ahora que más me necesita.

. – ¡Hinata-chan! – me quede tiesa al ver como Izana se acercaba y de una manera exagerada se arrodillaba y abraza mi cintura con desesperación. – ¡¿Dónde diablos te metiste?! – lloraba estruendoso. – ¡¿Sabes lo tortuoso que fue estar con esos monos sin tu sagrada presencia?!

. – ¿Monos? – murmure mientras trataba de quitármela.

. – ¡¿A quién mierda llamaste mono, tu chango friki?! – grito alguien por mi espalda y en cuestión de segundos ya tenía la espalda de Hidan enfrente de mí. Quien estaba a duelo de miradas con Izana y esta no se dejaba por alguien tan intimidante como él.

. – ¡Pues a quien más, solo tú tienes la cara de un mono estúpido! – le grito con su masculina voz y después ambos iniciaron en jalarse los cabellos y pelear como niños.

. – ¡Ay, no! Ya empezaron de nuevo – voltee a ver como se acercaba Deidara solo con su camisa blanca, ahora que entraba el calor, ya casi nadie usaba las chaquetas. – Si supieras… desde que te fuiste, han estado peleando como un par de orangutanes – me dijo mientras se levantaba las mangas de su camisa y después volteaba a verme con una sonrisa. – ¡Vaya! ¡Había olvidado lo tierna que te ves con tu uniforme! – comento burlón y solo le di un empujón para que se callara.

. – Con un empujón no bastara para que lo calles – una nueva voz se unió y solo dirigí mi mirada hacia Sasori quien subía los escalones con tranquilidad y para mi sorpresa, paso sus brazos por debajo de los míos y me alzo al momento que me abrazaba con ternura. – Es bueno verte – me susurro con delicadeza.

. – ¡Oye suéltala! – gritaron los otros.

. – Necesito hablar contigo – me murmuro de nuevo al oído y cuando me bajo pude ver su cara impregnada de angustia y un dejo de tristeza. Eso no era muy común en él, pero note un singular brillo en sus ojos que no pude descifrar.

Poco después, el día paso como uno cualquiera, sin embargo, los hermanos Uchihas nunca llegaron y eso me preocupo, pero mi angustia fue calmada con un aviso a mi celular, anunciando que los Uchihas se encontraban en junta y eso incluía a los hermanos. Basto para calmarme y pasar el resto de la mañana como un día común de escuela. Pude observar a mis alrededores algunos ANBU infiltrados, unos como empleados y otros como los mismos guardias de seguridad y la única que se infiltro como estudiante fue Yami, como mi "segundo ojo". – Yamanaka Ino – murmure una vez posándome a lado de ella en la azotea, donde ambas mirábamos el cielo despejado junto con unas cuantas nubes. – Nunca me espere verte en las instalaciones ANBU, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes?

. – Bueno, no hace mucho. Mi padre me conto todo, cuando te hirieron. Créeme que nunca supe por que se esforzaba tanto en adiestrarme todo los días hasta tu accidente. Ahora ya entiendo el porqué, siempre me obligaba a entrenar y a estudiar cosas de criminología, te lo debemos. – Exhalo – Gracias. Sin ti, probablemente estuviéramos en las calles desde hace mucho tiempo y mi madre hubiera muerto.

. – No fui yo…

. – Lo sé… fue tu madre. – me interrumpió. – Lo lamento. Siempre quise agradecerle por lo que hizo por nosotros. Ella fue una persona muy amable y la admiro. Por eso de alguna manera mi padre siente que está en deuda con ustedes y yo también…

. – Ino, tu puedes elegir otro camino diferente, el que estas tomando es demasiado peligroso – le dije. – No tienes por qué hacer esto.

. – Lo sé, eso mismo me dijo mi padre. Pero… no sé, siento que se lo debo a tu madre. Ella cuido de nosotros, ahora yo quiero proteger lo que ella más quiso: su familia. – me volteo a ver. – Ya has sufrido mucho y necesitas una aliada. Y solo me detendré hasta que ese maldito de Orochimaru pague por lo que te hizo.

No pude recriminarle nada, su mirada era muy determinante sin una pisca de duda en lo que hace y en lo que se estaba metiendo. Pero aun así, no me gusta que ella, joven como yo, trabaje como ANBU, aunque sea solo del equipo de investigación y búsqueda. – Entonces… ¿alguna noticia?

. – Nada fuera de lo común – me dijo mientras se estiraba y alzaba su cabello en una coleta. – Los chicos no sospecha que soy yo, a excepción de uno, solo uno me conoce como Yamanaka Ino – voltee a verla. – Shikamaru. Mi padre era amigo del suyo, por lo tanto solía verlo de vez en cuando, pero, todo cambio… – sonreía tristemente. – Como antes solía vivir aquí de niña, solía jugar con él pero, ya sabes, nos tuvimos que mudar por falta de dinero y abrimos una florería en las afueras de Konoha, después, toda mi niñez quedo completamente olvidada, estudie en otra escuela y aun después de la ayuda de tu madre, nos quedamos en ese pueblito, era muy tranquilo y pequeño, además de ahí se abrió nuestra botánica, quien lo diría no, de una florería a una centro nacional botánico – rio en lo ultimo – y luego regresamos hace… no sé, dos, tres semanas, mis padres asistieron a una reunión en la empresa de los Uchiha, no quise ir, sabía que el Nara estaría ahí y…

. – ¿Tenias miedo de verlo? – pregunte curiosa por el tono de su voz.

. – ¿Miedo? Tal vez… no lo sé...

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

. – Ignorarlo. Es lo que estoy haciendo desde que entre, se que aún tiene un dejo de incertidumbre de si realmente soy yo. – dijo con seguridad. – Si él se enterara de que lo conozco y que trabajo para usted, probablemente estaría de hostigoso, insistiendo en que le diga la verdad. – asentí. Le pasaría lo mismo que a mí.

. – Bien, eso te lo dejare a tu criterio… – le sonreí.

. – Ok…

. – Por ahora, necesito que me hagas un favor…quiero que vigiles cierta persona – articule dudosa.

. – ¿A quién?

. – A Sai – le pedí. Puede que el zaíno actué como si realmente no pasara nada pero eso es preocupante.

. – ¿Qué quiere que haga exactamente? – me preguntó por mi reacción.

. – Hazte amiga de él. Dile quien eres, solo a él. – le pedí y pude ver extrañeza en su rostro. – Ya le mentí demasiado, no sería justo. Solo no le digas que te lo pedí, hazle entender que fue por tu voluntad propia, hazle entender…

. –… que no está solo. – termino Ino mientras mirábamos hacia abajo donde salía "el rey de roma" – Puedo entenderlo…

La rubia abandono la azotea con el nuevo mandato que le solicite, estaba casi segura de que Sai podría abrirse a ella y no sé, dejar que suelte todo. Al ser una persona muy reservada y sin tener con quién hablar o desquitarse, podría ocasionar un derrumbamiento emocional. Afectándose a sí mismo y yo no quiero eso.

. – ¿Patrullando? – sentí una mano en mi hombro derecho, detenido mi sobresaltado. – Tienes la guardia baja

. – Gaara… solo estaba pensando. – dije mientras me recargaba en el barandal de la azotea.

Nos quedamos sin decir nada y no fue un silencio incomodo, cada quien estaba con sus propios pensamientos. Y los míos por un momento se quedaron en blanco, tal vez, debido a la presencia del pelirrojo, no lo sé, pero por alguna razón me tranquilizaba su presencia. Tan silenciosa y sin muchas expresiones.

. – ¿Qué? – me preguntó. – ¿Por qué me vez de esa forma?

Sentí mis mejillas calientes, soy una tonta, me le quede viendo como una boba y yo ni en cuenta. – Yo…. Yo solo me preguntaba… – "Piensa, piensa" – ¿Cómo van tus composiciones?

. – Pues… – saco su celular junto con unos audífonos blancos. – Hice esta recién – me puso los audífonos y solo espere a que pusiera la tonada. Vi como sus dedos movían la pantalla del dispositivo en busca de la canción y cuando al final la encontró la puso. Abrí un poco mi boca, la tonada empezaba con un buen ritmo y luego la música estallo en una buena sinfonía, ya podía imaginarme en un concierto; un cielo oscuro, iluminado solo por las luces del escenario, dando comienzo a la introducción de su gran espectáculo, la gente gritando y yo entre ellas, y luego se llegaba el centro de la canción, la cual nos pone la piel de gallinita y de la nada empezábamos a saltar sintiendo el ritmo llegar a todo nuestro cuerpo como una corriente electrizante vibrando por todos nuestro sentidos. – ¿Te gusta? – preguntó al ver cómo me quitaba los audífonos una vez finalizada la composición.

. – Es… asombroso. – le dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción en mi cara. – Lo lograste, me encanta. Ya te veía a ti en un concierto y miles de espectadores alrededor de ti – le comente divertida y solo se rio por el comentario. – De verdad tienes talento, alfarero – me burle.

. – Y eres la primera en escucharlo – me dijo mientras se recargaba en el barandal.

. – ¡Vaya que honor! – dije mientras me daba la vuelta y de reojo vi pasar a Sasori. – "Mierda" – lo había olvidado. – Lo siento Gaara, se me había olvidado que tenía que hablar con Sasori – le comente con aceleración al mismo tiempo que me empezaba alejarme del barandal.

. – Ya lo sé – me detuve ante su respuesta. – No vayas…

. – ¿Cómo?

. – Es que… – lo vi dudar. – No, nada. El descanso ya está por terminar. Ve y… ya sabes que estoy aquí…

Sus palabras me dejaron confundida mientras bajaba por las escaleras y me dirigía hacia mi encuentro con el otro pelirrojo. El cual me esperaba detrás de las gradas de las canchas, a lo lejos miraba como Naruto y Kiba jugaban futbol con otros alumnos, sin dejar notar su presencia.

. – Sasori, lo siento, me entretuve…

. – Hinata – pronuncio mi nombre con alivio, pero después se vio un poco dudoso de recitar.

. – ¿Qué pasa? – articule preocupada, más pareció ignorarme volviendo su vista hacia la cancha. – Sasori… – entonces vi en su mejilla el curita, a lo mejor por eso estaba así, ya me imagino lo que me va decir, me odia por lo que le hice, lo sabía, uno de ellos tenía que odiarme por todo el daño que he causado. Su mirada hacia Naruto y Kiba, tal vez por eso los está viendo fijamente, no quiere que me les acerque y que no les cause más dolor a sus amigos, lo sé. – Lo siento…

. – ¿Hm?

. – Lo siento – apunte hacia su mejilla. – No fue con malas intenciones…entenderé si ahora en adelante me odias…

. – ¡¿Odiarte?! – cuestiono dudoso y voltee a verlo. – ¡Jamás! esto… – llevo una mano a su mejilla. – Fue un mensaje que nunca olvidare, no fue nada en realidad. ¿Por qué piensas que te odio? – cuestiono divertido.

. – Es que tu mirada… parecía tan inusual… creí que era debido a mí. – farfullé al notar cómo se burlaba de mi, pero más fue mi frustración al pensar todo eso de él. Toda una teoría equivocada. – Entonces… ¿Por qué esta así?

. – Es que… ¿recuerdes esa vez que te bese? – cuestiono apenado.

. – Es por lo de "ella" – afirme y el solo asintió.

. – Dijiste que si ella se negaba, podría desahogarme contigo, ¿verdad? – su voz se quebró al mismo tiempo que su cara se ponía sobria y sin vida.

. – Entonces…

. – Supongo que sí… ese día me dijo… que estaba comprometida. – murmuro con neutralidad. – Ni siquiera me dejo intentarlo y para el colmo, ¿conozco a su prometido?

. – ¿Y quién es?

. – Alguien quien sin duda alguna la rechazaría, se lo hice a saber, pero solo me ignoro con su típico comportamiento infantil. ¿No entiendo por qué me enamore de ella? – rio divertido pero con suma tristeza a la vez.

. – ¿Entonces ella piensa que "su prometido" le corresponderá? – formule mientras nos disponíamos a caminar una vez que escuchamos el timbre sonar, anunciando la finalización del descanso. – ¿Por qué tú dices que no le corresponderá?

. – Porque el ya tiene alguien que…

. – ¡Hey! ¡Hinata!– ambos volteamos ante los griteríos y saludos del Uzumaki y de Inuzuka. – ¡Si no se dan prisa, llegaremos tarde! – Grito con entusiasmo Naruto mientras me tomaba del brazo derecho mientras el otro brazo era cogido por Kiba y ambos me alejaban de Sasori. – ¡Vamos, nosotros te llevamos a tu salón! – dijeron al unisonó mientras me arrastraban por los pasillos.

. – Oigan… no soy una maldita niña. Sé muy bien donde queda mi salón – dije enojada por el hecho de haber irrumpido la conversación. Estúpidos muchachos.

. – ¡Ja! ¡Eso lo sabemos! ¡Solo lo que ya es tiempo de que pases un tiempo con nosotros! – comentó el Kiba una vez caminando a prisa antes de que sonara el segundo timbrazo definitivo.

. – ¿Y desde cuando hay tiempos? – cuestione al momento de tomar un rumbo diferente a ellos y sin esperar una respuesta, me despedí de ellos, dejándolos disgustados al ver cómo me iba con Izana, ella era la única que estaba en mi salón.

. – ¡Adiós chicos! – se burlo Izana mientras se despedía meneando su mano.

. – Basta Izana, si sigues molestándolos te harán papilla – le advertí pero solo se lo tomo como un juego.

. – ¡JA! ¡Sí, claro! – exclamo mientras tomaba un asiento a lado mío. – Por cierto Hinata, iré a ver a Neji esta tarde, ¿Podemos irnos juntas?

. – Emm… no me molestaría, pero voy a ir a ver a mi hermana después de clase…

. – ¡Enserio! ¡¿Te molesta si voy también?! ¡Siempre quise conocer a Hanabi-chan! – se agito entusiasmo y la alegría resplandecía su ojos. – ¿Te molesta?

. – No, claro que no… solo con una condición. – levante mi dedo índice. – No quiero que la empieces a coquetear – amenace con voz gruesa, poniéndola con la piel chinita. – Le dirás que eres una mujer, ¿entendido?

. – ¡Ah! Que aburrido, pero está bien…

. – Guarden silencio, la clase ya va a comenzar…

Vi como entraba Kakashi al salón con un solo tapa boca cubriendo su rostro y así como la clase empezó, las tres horas restantes pasaron en un parpadeo. Realmente en todo ese tiempo mi cabeza estuvo en las nubes y pude sentir un hormigueo recorrerme la espalda cada vez que una materia daba su finalización.

El timbre sonó

Me sentía nerviosa, al principio no me explicaba o no me llegaba a la cabeza del por qué tanto nerviosismo pero cuando vi el auto de Ren enfrente de la escuela, me di cuenta del por qué sentía todo eso. Iba a ver a mi hermana, en casa de los Uchiha. En SU casa. Donde prácticamente era parcialmente recibida.

. – ¿Hinata? – reaccione ante el llamado agudo de Izana. – ¿Te sientes bien? Te ves muy pálida…

. – Si, si, es solo…

Izana entendió al fin mi nerviosismo al ver la casa que estaba enfrente de nosotros. – No sabía que tu hermana estaba aquí – me dijo, más yo solo observaba como Ren entablaba una conversación con el guardia de la entrada, dudada si realmente me dejaría entrar, vine sin avisar y eso era considerado una grosería. – Tranquila, ni que te fueran a comer – comento divertido Izana y yo solo le seguí el juego, ella no sabía del todo de mi ansiedad; una parte era porque dentro de esa casa todos sabían quién era en realidad y la otra parte, era el padre de Sasuke. Una autoridad que no puedo pasar por encima muy fácilmente, su casa, sus reglas. Sé muy bien que el solo esta cooperando porque tenemos un enemigo en común y nada más.

. – ¡Wow! ¡Qué mansión! – exclamo Izana una vez que el auto se estaciono enfrente de la casa.

. – ¡Hinata! – al salir me sorprendí de ser recibida por la misma Mikoto. Sentí un hueco en el corazón con solo ver su sonrisa – "No me sonría, no lo merezco" – ¡Oh, Hinata! ¡Mi vida! – se lanzo a abrazarme y pude oír un sollozo. – Me alegra verte, estaba tan preocupada cariño. – comentó con dulzura mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. – ¡No dijiste nada! ¡Tu madre no hubiera permitido esto! – me recalco con tristeza y solo pude tomar su mano, apartándola de mi.

. – Lo sé y gracias por preocuparse…pero… tiene que creer que fue por decisión propia – farfulle con dificultad.

. – Pero…

. – ¡Mikoto! – ambas volteamos y nos encontramos con el señor de la casa saliendo de esta, con su mirada seria y postura firme. – Déjalo. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Ella ya no es una niña – artículo con severidad y su mirada llena de resentimiento me atravesó como una flecha. – ¿A qué se debe tu inesperada visita, si se puede saber?

. – Yo…lo siento por no avisar, solo quise venir a ver a mi hermana – dije con tenacidad, su mirada podría ser muy severa pero eso no bastaría y ni mi impediría ver a mi hermana, claro está que no podía decírselo. – Si usted me permite pasar a verla, no demorare mucho…

. – ¡Claro que puedes! – respondió animadamente Mikoto después de enviarles varias miradas a discreción a su esposo por su actitud fría. – ¡Pasen, llamare a Hanabi!

. – No será necesario, puedo recibirla aquí – le dije amablemente y enfoque de nuevo mi vista en Fugaku. Me di cuenta de que se negaba en dejarme entrar a la casa, una simple razón: la última vez que estuve dentro de su morada, termino en un desastre.

. – Trae a Hanabi-san – proclamo Fugaku a Tsubaki quien había salido con una sonrisa y esta de inmediato se adentro con rapidez después de recibir el mandato.

. – ¡Fugaku! – regaño Mikoto y se dispuso a seguirlo. – ¡Lo siento mucho Hinata! ¡Ahora mismo iré a jalarle las orejas! – comento disgustada por la severidad de su marido. – ¡Claro que puedes pasar, si eso es lo que tú quieres! – me dijo amablemente y sin represión.

. – ¿Hinata-sama?

. – Estoy bien Ren. No te preocupes, es una reacción muy usual que he visto hasta ahora. – pronuncie con neutralidad.

. – Pero…

. – ¡Esta bien! – recalque. – Siento mucho esta escena Izana… – voltee verla con pena.

. – ¡No, está bien! – dijo con alegría tranquilizándome con su sonrisa. – ¡Mira, aquí viene! ¡Te daré tu tiempo! – sonrió mientras se iba a otro lado junto con Ren, y me pareció gracioso al ver como trataban en enfocarse en otra cosa.

. – ¡Hinata-neechan! – exclamo Hanabi con alegría al verme y se lanzo a abrazarme. – ¡Viniste a verme, siento tú! – dijo bromeando. – ¿Por qué no pasa…?

. – ¡Ah, no! – la detuve mientras la tomaba por el brazo y le sonría. – Lo siento Hanabi, no me quedare por mucho tiempo…

. – ¡Eh! ¿Por qué? – su rostro se puso triste. – Casi ni te veo…

. – Lo sé, lo sé. Pero ya sabes… tu hermana tiene que trabajar. – articule tratando de sonar graciosa.

. – ¿Aún no lo atrapan? – pregunto dudosa y yo solo negué.

. – Por eso no puedo venir tan seguido. – le dije mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y observe su rostro con detenimiento, aun seguía usando sus pupilentes. – Me gustan tus ojos – la alague y se sintió como un reina.

. – Ya lo sé, pero extraño ver el color de mis ojos, blancos como la luna y hermosos como los tuyos – sonrió – Eso es algo que más me gusta, tener algún parecido tuyo.

. – Pero si ya tenemos nuestra belleza en común – alarde burlándome.

. – ¡Pero yo soy más bella! – dijo mientras hacia una pose de modelo.

. – ¡¿Me estás diciendo fea?! ¡Eh! – me hice la ofendida mientras le picaba varias veces la pasan. – Entonces, no te voy a dar el regalo que te trajo Neji-nisan…

. – ¡¿Un regalo?!

. – Y yo que me tome la molestia de traértelo, pero como me dijiste fea…

. – ¡No, no, no, eres bella, muy bella! – empezó a dar saltitos en un intento de tomar el regalo. – ¡Y no solo eso, eres sexy y ardiente, garantizado por la revista VOGUE…emm…Seventeen, ELLE! ¡En cualquiera, pero eres la número uno! – chilló desesperada.

. – Bueno… si lo pones de esa forma – le extendí la cajita y lo tomo con entusiasmo. – Olvidaste decir que soy la mejor hermana…

. – Eso ya lo sabes – me dijo mientras abría la caja al mismo tiempo que escuchaba como el portón de la casa Uchiha se abría, dejando entrar un nuevo carro oscuro – era uno de los carros de servicio – ¡Dios! Eso quiere decir, que era los hermanos Uchihas, ya se me había olvidado que ellos vivían aquí. Por eso se me hizo extraño no verlos de metiche en la puerta cuando entre a su mansión.

. – ¡Mira hermana!… ¿Por qué te agachas? – Lo hice por instinto. Parecía estúpida.

. – Es…es que me pareció… ver algo… – mentí aun agachada y miraba el piso como si realmente hubiera algo allí.

. – ¿Hinata? – alce mi vista al ver a Itachi acercándose hacia nosotros, sorprendido de que yo me encuentre en su morada y más aun agachada, escondida como un gato asustadizo.

. – ¡Itachi-san! – saludo con alegría Hanabi mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo por la cintura, cosa que me irrito y me hizo fruncir el ceño al ver cómo era correspondida.

. – Hola, Hanabi – le susurro – ¿Pero que hacen aquí a fuera? – preguntó mientras me ofrecía la mano para ayudarme a incorporarme, pero al hacerlo, mi vista viajo al ver cómo salía el Uchiha menor del auto sin notar mi presencia pero mi mayor sorpresa fue que no salía solo.

. – ¡Eh…! Yo solo… vine…

. – ¡Sasuke-kun, tienes mal la corbata! – voltee de nuevo ante ese chillido femenino y divise a la acompañante del zaíno, reconociéndola al instante. – Déjame arreglártela…

. – ¡Déjame! – pronuncio hosco y entonces se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Su expresión se congelo y se puso rígido, como si estuviera viendo a la mismísima bruja de Blair enfrente de su casa.

. – ¡Oh! Eres Hyuga Hinata, ¿Verdad? – voltee hacia la chica y su cabello rosa no era difícil de olvidar, se acerco junto con el pasmado Uchiha, donde su brazo derecho era confinado por las blancas manos de la joven. – Ya nos habíamos visto en la escuela, soy Haruno Sakura, ¿Lo recuerdas? – dijo una vez cerca de mí.

. – Si, lo recuerdo…

. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – bramo con ira el azabache menor al ver como Izana se acercaba a mí a paso lento. – ¡Contesta!

. – Solo acompaño a Hinata – parloteo con diversión Izana mientras se levantaba los lentes, dándole un toque de superioridad. – Solo vinimos a visitar a…

. – A Uchiha Hanako – me adelante, tomándolos por sorpresa, incluida a mi hermana. Pero la Haruno estaba aquí, ella no sabe la relación que tengo con Hanabi. – Vinimos a entregarle un paquete – le sonreí a mi hermana para que me siguiera el juego.

. – Eh… si. Ella es una vieja amiga… casi mi hermana – señalo con orgullo mientras me tomaba por el brazo con fuerza. – Sakura, ¿verdad? ¿Eres amiga de Itachi-san y Sasuke? – cuestiono mi hermana muy informal.

. – Sí, bueno… soy la prometida de Sasuke – dijo con orgullo y alegría la Haruno. Me congele y en un instante mi vista se enfoco en el Uchiha menor, quien parecía huraño ante Sakura. Se veía molesto por lo dicho y solo me veía sin decir nada. Eso me irrito – apreté el puño – mi cabeza empezó a analizar la cosas, Haruno, Sasori, prometido. Todo encajaba a la perfección, entonces era ella a la que se refería Sasori. Pero lo que más me enojaba del Uchiha, es que no me había dicho nada. Todo lo que una vez me dijo se fue por la borda, todo era… ¿mentira?

. – ¿Qué onda con tu cabello? – abrí la boca ante la pregunta de la sinvergüenza de mi hermana.

. – ¡Hanab…Hanako! – levante un poco la voz reprimiéndola, pero solo pude ver como Itachi e Izana se tragaban la risa y una mueca salió de los labios de Sasuke. Eso no era gracioso y mucho menos para la Haruno quien fulminaba a discreción a mi hermana.

. – ¡¿Qué?! No es normal ver ese tipo de color, recuerda que vengo de Londres – se excuso ante la Haruno, quien apretó la mandíbula por el comentario.

. – Bueno, aun que no lo creas es natural – comentó con altivez mientras se llevaba un mechón por detrás de su oreja.

. – ¿Enserio? Pues yo creo… – le tape la boca mientras me reía fingidamente, conociendo a Hanabi era capaz de criticarla toda la noche hasta dejarla llorando de histeria.

. – Lo siento, ella es muy teórica… – me reí entre dientes.

. – ¿Pero por qué estamos afuera? – preguntó Itachi, aligerando el ambiente. – ¡Entremos!

. – ¡Ah…! No creo que sea una buena idea – le dije mientras me hacía para atrás y le daba un codazo a Izana.

. – ¡Auch! ¡Si es que ya tenemos otro compromiso! – dijo mientras se soba el hombro. Ni le di tan fuerte.

. – ¿Compromiso? – articulo Sasuke y lo ignore al recibir un jalón en mis brazos.

. – ¡¿Eh?! ¿Me vas dejar? – chillo Hanabi mientras me tomaba por los brazos. – ¡Vamos! Entra por unos minutos…

. – Pero…

. – Por favor… por favor… – rogo mi hermana con ojos de perrito. Los ojos de Hanabi brillaban con intensidad, suplicando que me quedara con ella. Eso quería – más que nada – pero creo que mi presencia en esta casa no era más que un estorbo, más ahora que llego la prometida de Sasuke.

Estaba en un embrollo, pero al instante mi salida apareció al escuchar mi celular sonar con resonancia e insistencia. En vista de todos, abrí mi celular y era un mensaje del cuartel. – Lo siento, mi padre requiere de mi presencia en este instante – dije en voz alta. Y tanto como mi hermana y los Uchihas se tensaron. – Lo siento, Hanako-chan – me arrodille ante ella. – Volveré otro día.

. – Promételo – demando. Y asentí mientras se la entregaba a Itachi quien me miraba con malestar.

. – Estoy segura que se verán de nuevo – se interpuso Sakura mientras se acercaba a mí y miraba de soslayo a mi hermana. – Toma, es una invitación para este viernes, anunciaremos nuestro compromiso – me extendió el sobre y lo agarre de muy mala gana. – Espero que puedas asistir, con eso ya tendrás una buena razón para ver a Hanako-chan ¿Verdad? – voltee hacia mi hermana y pude notar su rostro un poco malhumorado.

. – Hare lo que pueda – dije mientras miraba de reojo a Sasuke quien parecía que estaba a punto de explotar por la estúpida acción que hizo "su prometida"

. – Nos vamos – hablo Izana mientras me tomaba por los hombros y me llevaba hacia la puerta del carro.

. – ¿Eres su novio? – pregunto la peli rosa.

. – ¡No! – gritamos al unisonó Sasuke y yo, dejando un ambiente extraño y silencioso.

Sakura miro por el rabillo de su ojo a Sasuke y titubeo por un instante. – Entendiendo. Lástima, se ven muy bien juntos. Puedes traerlo el viernes si así lo deseas – articulo con voz melosa.

. – ¡No! – bramo Sasuke mientras se acercaba y me arrebata de las manos la invitación y la arrugaba al instante. – ¡No habrá necesidad porque no habrá ninguna reunión! – tomo con rudeza el brazo de la peli rosa y la alejo lejos de mi.

. – ¡Sasuke-kun! – chillo la Haruno mientras era arrastrada hacia la entrada de su casa.

. – ¡Sasuke! – todos volteamos ante la aparición del padre del mencionado. – ¿Qué es esa manera de tratar a una dama? – reprendió con severidad el mentor. – Señorita Hyuga, ¿sigue aquí? – pregunto con robustez.

. – ¡Padre, esa no es la manera de…!

. – Ya me iba – interrumpí a Itachi. No quería que pelearan enfrente de Hanabi y una extraña que no sabía nada. Me adentre de muy mala gana al auto junto con Izana y solo escuche el alarido desilusionado del Uchiha mayor al mismo tiempo que veía como salía Mikoto regañando a su esposo mientras lo tomaba por las orejas.

Mientras el carro andaba, mi vista se mantuvo viendo solamente a mi hermana que segundos después de que saliera Mikoto se adentro corriendo a la casa y al final solo pude ver a Sasuke quien mantenía la vista fija sobre el auto, casi sentí que me veía atreves de la ventana polarizada pero cuando llegamos a la rejas de la salida, se adentro a la casa muy a regañadientes. Fije mi vista de nuevo hacia adelante y agradecí que Izana no preguntara nada – Sabes que aquí tienes una amiga – me dijo mientras me sonreía. – Tú solo dime cuando y a qué hora golpeamos a la chica de cabellos de chicle – levante mi ceja – ¿Qué? Se está metiendo con tu hombre – una sonrisa zurrona se pasmo en sus labios mientras se volvía a levantar los lentes.

. – El no es mi hombre – fue lo único que le dije mientras volvía mi vista hacia la ventana.

Izana al final término yéndose a su casa, Neji la había cancelado. Porque ahora estaba en la empresa donde me esperaba con impaciencia y caminaba de un lado a otro. – Neji – lo salude mientras me acercaba a él. – ¿Qué paso? – pero mi pregunta quedo olvidada al momento de que escuche un grito desgarrador tanto que lo sentí a mi lado. Sin esperar respuesta me acerque hacia el pasillo donde provenía y me di cuenta que me encaminaba hacia la sala medica – otro grito – y esta vez más cerca, divise un cuarto con un gran ventanal y enfrente de ella estaba Kakashi, Shino y mi padre observando sin percatarse de mi presencia.

Otro grito y varias voces se distinguieron cada vez que me acercaba. – Hinata – llamo mi padre más lo ignore al concentrarme en lo que veía mis ojos – abiertos por el desconcierto – puesto que enfrente de mí, estaba Tsunade junto con varias personas, atendiendo a un desquiciado y descontrolado…

. –… Kazuma

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 16

.

.

.

Hola. Lamento mucho si demore, es que andaba estudiando para un examen muy importante y tuve que alejarme de todo y concentrarme en eso. No sabe lo tentada que estuve por escribir de nuevo pero no, los deberes escolares son lo esencial. En fin, aquí les dejo este capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado.

.

.

COMENTARIOS

.

**26Kaori-San****:** Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, pues ya están empezando a salir los sentimientos y las complicaciones, lo siento por la intriga, no dije nada de Kazuma XD pero no te preocupes "creo" que todo se dirá en el siguiente y respecto a la publicación, agradécele a tu amiga por mí, por el hecho de que le agradara mi historia pero lo estuve pensando, pero me temo que no, es que no me agrada wattpad, lo digo porque tengo un hermana que publico su historia y algunas personas le hicieron copyrigth y pues prácticamente mi hermana me dijo: nunca metas tus historias ahí XD y pues yo no quiero esos problemas, no digo que todos sean así pero realmente no me gustaría estar peleado y luego tender que quitar la historia y así. No sé si me entiendas, pero prefiero que la gente la lea aquí en fanfiction. Espero que no te moleste, es que no me gusta esa página. Bueno, te mando un saludo y ahí te dejo con la intriga del capítulo. XD

**fran.s: **Hola. Muchas Gracias por comentar, es lindo saber que te gusta cómo va el trayecto de la historia, quien lo diría, y ni te preguntes como saque la idea con solo ver ese dorama porque yo muy apenas se. Y si por fin salió Shino y por si no las sabias Mushi significan insecto, era una pista que deje por ahí y no sé si alguien lo habrá notado y lamento lo del paro cerebral, espero que no se grave, envíame la nota medica. Yo pagare u.u Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, nos vemos en el siguiente.

**jhossietaisho****: **Lo siento, mis manos escriben y escribe y luego paran cuando se les da la gana, las golpeo y no, no me hacen caso. Pero espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y no sé porque siento que jashin-sama me castigara por dejarlo así. ¡Ay no, aquí viene! ¡En la cara no…! ¡Ayaya! (Feliz no cumple años Naruto, se me había olvidado.)

**NN-chan****: **Hola gracias por comentar pues aquí te traigo la ansiada publicación espero que te guste. Y te creo nadie es pervertido, solo es la curiosidad XD

**NathalieDBZ: **Hola, ya se llore por el pobre Hiashi pero él se lo busco y Sasuke le vale todo, el hace lo que quiere, ¡Ah, pero solo sale su padre y ya no hace nada! Pobre de él. Espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**PandoNee-chan****: **JAJA, me dio risa tu comentario, Kazuma no esta cucu, bueno solo algo. XD pero se explicara en el siguiente capítulo. Pero te entiendo esta historia está loca XD pero tiene vida dhee. En fin espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado lo escribí lo más rápido que pude para que no te dejara con la intriga XD.

**Hanako-chan95****: **Hola Jayel y bienvenida. Muchas gracias por encontrar tu contraseña de Fanfic y del poder comentar, jajaja, si te entiendo el trabajo, la escuela, lo que sea siempre nos impide leer fanfiction pero lamentable es como tú dices, hay que trabajar para vivir, espero que te este yendo bien y que puedas seguir leyendo más capítulos. Te mando buenos deseos para que te vaya bien y nos podamos leer en el siguiente capítulo. XD

GRACIAS POR COMENTAR Y DEJAR TAN LINDOS COMENTARIOS. TAMBIEN A QUIENES LE DAN CLIC EN FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES EN MIS DEMAS HISTORIAS. ME ALEGRA QUE LES GUSTE. ME DESPIDO

Yeiii-chan.


	17. Obstrucciones

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 16.5: Obstrucciones **

**.**

SASUKE

Nunca antes lo había pensado ni mucho menos lo había hecho, pero aquí estaba, en la cajuela del Benz de Neji, donde adelante mi hermano entablaba una grata conversación con el Hyuga y yo aquí, sin casi nada de oxigeno y poco movimiento – ¿De quién fue la idea? – no mía, sino de Itachi. Solo cuando vimos como se iba la Hyuga a su casa después de que nos diera ese gran susto – fingiendo que se ahogaba – Itachi y yo nos quedamos inconformes por la nueva actitud que nos dio al final. Obviamente no le creíamos que se encontraba bien, su cara decía todo lo contrario. Por eso yo estaba aquí mientras Neji e Itachi se encontraban al frente viendo todo el panorama antes sus ojos y yo disfrutando de la oscuridad junto con las motas de polvo.

Sentí el freno repentino y algunas voces, supuse que ya habíamos llegado. El auto dio vuelta y la velocidad se hacía cada vez más lenta hasta que se detuvo. Los escuche hablar por un momento y luego rápidos pasos.

. – Iré a ver si sigue despierta – escuche la voz de Neji..

. – Claro – más pasos y luego "Puff" – Hola hermanito, disfrutaste el viaje – comento burlón.

. – Cállate y ayúdame ¿Quieres?

. – Ya voy – Dijo a un más sonriente mientras me extendía la mano y yo la tomaba para salir. – Rápido, hermanito. – Salí y me torcí un poco los huesos al mismo tiempo que me disponía a entrar sin que el Hyuga me notara – Sasuke, dile a Hinata que la amo – lo mire feo por su estúpida sonrisa socarrona.

. – Idiota – murmure.

. – Solo dile que la apoyamos – palmeo mi hombro al mismo tiempo que me empujaba hacia la entrada. Entre y me escondí en el primer armario que vi y desde ahí pude escuchar la charla del Hyuga y de mi hermano.

. – Lo siento, ya está dormida – distinguí la voz de Neji.

. – Entiendo, solo quería que supiera que la apoyamos… con todo esto…

. – Lo sé. Tal vez mañana vaya a la escuela y puedan hablar.

. – Si, tienes razón – esa fue la última palabra de Itachi y luego el motor del Benz rugió y se fue juntó con él.

La puerta del armario chillo ante el silencio de la casa de Hinata, observe su hogar, tan callado y tan solitario. Como se atrevían a dejarla aquí, sola, con los estúpidos guardias quienes ni se dieron cuenta de mí presencia – camine por el pasillo – donde presencie una sola foto familiar, donde estaba ella, su hermana y sus padres. Sonriendo, tan inocente, como la primera vez que la vi. Subí las escaleras y cada paso que daba, era como si pudiera ver la presencia de Hinata, las veces que subió y bajo por esta escalera, pero no era un ambiente cálido sino uno frio – tense mi garganta – sentí ira al mismo tiempo que la voz y el relato de Tsunade me resonaba en la cabeza, realmente era difícil de creerlo, pero era cierto.

Observe fijamente las puertas que estaban a los costados de la pared, abrí todas hasta llegar con la que buscaba. Ahí estaba, con la ventana medio abierta, donde los rayos de la luna entraban muy apenas y en el centro de la gran cama, yacía tranquila, acurrucada como si eso la fuera a proteger. Pero como hacía calor, era normal verla vestida así – tan ardiente – creo que desde ahora mi estación favorita era el verano. Ver a Hinata con ropa tan ligera me hace imaginar cómo se vería en traje de baño, pero en un bikini, no en el traje de baño de la escuela – Inhale – su aroma me embriago por completo cuando estuve ya sentado a su lado. No se despertó. Y eso era bueno, ya que pude observarla por un tiempo y luego mis manos empezaron a moverse sin mi consentimiento. Toque primero su pierna y baje hasta la rodilla, era tersa y suave tanto que sentí un cosquilleo recorrer todo mi cuerpo –movió sus piernas – y sonreí. Hinata era una descuidada como podría dormir tan tranquila sin sentir mi presencia.

. – Mmm…Ka…zuma…

Mi entrecejo se unió, ¿Quién diablo era Kazuma? ¿No era se desgraciado que la había traicionado? ¿El mentado Shiro? ¿Y por qué mierdas lo pronuncia en sueños? Fue tanta mi frustración que sin querer termine pellizcándola, con la intención de arruinar su sueño y así sucedió. Ella abrió los ojos de inmediato al mismo tiempo que le tapaba la boca para evitar que gritara, pero como siempre, ella me sale con más sorpresas ya que poco después era yo quien estaba inmovilizado y ella encima de mí, estrujándome el cuello y su cuerpo candente encima de mi zona, donde sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica recorrer en todo mi ser.

. – ¿Quién demonios eres? – pregunto de manera fría al mismo tiempo que ejercía fuerza. Sonreí, porque al momento de que ella hizo eso, de alguna manera su cuerpo – en este caso la cadera – se pego contra la mía.

Tenía que controlarme.

. – ¡Ah…! Así atacas cuando alguien te despierta… que sensual – murmure al ver cómo me había reconocido con la poca luz que nos brindaba la luna.

. – ¿Sasuke? ... ¿Esto es un sueño? – pronuncio confundida aun sin despegarse de mí.

. – No, no es un sueño – le dije al momento de que le manoseaba su trasero para que se quitara, en cuanto lo hice chillo y mi cometido dio resultado. A pesar de haber quitado la mano, seguía cálida y de alguna manera mis dedos apretaron esos glúteos que casi me vuelven loco.

. – ¡Ah! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste aquí? – cuestiono sobresaltada. Su cara estaba aturdida por mi presencia e intento cubrirse de mí al mismo tiempo que se retiraba para observarme.

Nos pusimos a discutir. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle, quería gritarle y me deje llevar hasta tenerla a mi merced. Ya no quería esperar hasta mañana, ya entablo conversación con los demás, bueno, ahora me toca a mí. ¿Por qué siempre soy el ultimo en hablar con ella? La empuje hacia la cama con ese pensamiento, la observe, estaba asustada y eso me apaciguo por un momento, pero no me detuvo.

. – Primero que nada, tienes que decirme quien es Kazuma… – su mirada se congelo. Mostrando miedo en sus ojos, pero con algo más, como si hubiera dicho alguna palabra prohibida que nunca debió mencionarse ante mis oídos, pero lo hizo y ahora quiero saber.

. – ¿Cómo sabes…? – se le quebró la voz.

. – Lo has estado murmurando en sueños. – le dije mientras cruzaba los brazos al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

. – ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pues cuanto tiempo llevas aquí? – cuestión exaltada. Evadiendo mí pregunta.

. – Neji me dejo aquí, hace una hora… ¡Eso qué, contesta mi pregunta! – Le grite desesperado mientras me acercaba a ella con un aura amenazadora, le quite la almohada al mismo tiempo que tomaba con fuerza su muñeca de la mano derecha y la acercaba hacia mi rostro con un movimiento rápido. – Si no lo haces… te voy a castigar… – y era enserio. Nadie me dice que no. Me puse encima de ella para que no se fuera y para verla directa a los ojos. Quería saber, quería saber todo de sobre ella.

No me di cuenta lo cerca que estábamos al momento que sentí su mano en mi pecho, como su defensa en alejarme. Pero eso no iba pasar. - . – ¡Sa…Sasuke! ¿De verdad, es esto lo que querías preguntar? – farfullo con timidez, viéndome solo de reojo.

. – No.

. – ¿Entonces? – sus ojos luna me miraron con desesperación, sin querer le dije que se me había olvidado, pero era por qué sus mirada era muy atrayente, estaba encima de ella y ella muy apenas peleaba. ¿Sería capaz de tomarla en este instante? ¿Ella cedería? – Exhale despacio – mis ojos viajaron desde sus ojos hasta esa entre abierta boca rosada, luego a su cuello níveo y al final su increíbles atributos, quienes muy apenas me saludaban si no fuera por su blusa de tirantes.

. – ¿Disfrutas de la vista? – ¡Vaya qué si! Tanto que sentí mis mejillas calientes. Le sonreí con picardía, realmente quiero hacerla mía. Proclamarla como mía. Pero eso no sería correcto, después de todo sigo siendo un caballero con sus propias limitaciones. Lo menos que puedo hacer…

. – No me provoques, Hyuga. No sabes cuantas ganas de hacerte mía en este instante – murmure mientras me agacha más, para poder olerla. Deje salir otra mueca al ver como se quedaba sin palabras, siempre pasaba lo mismo, nunca podía replicarme, ¿Sera porque soy muy domínate? – ¿Nerviosa? – inquirí divertido mientras veía como sus ojos hacían todo lo posible por no observarme por mucho tiempo. Entonces en un reojo pude observar en su tocador la cabeza de un maniquí donde supuestamente debería ir una peluca, me hizo recordar de mi llegada y se lo comente. Le articule ásperamente sobre todo lo que había hecho y pasado, y en cada palabras se dejaba notar mi frustración y mi angustia, hasta la parte donde observe como tenía un ligero raspón en la mejilla. Donde la había golpeado. Me hizo estallar.

. – Sasuke, solo era una simulación, tenías que…

. – ¡Cállate! ¡No vuelvas hacer eso! – Brame – ¡No hagas… no hagas que me… preocupe…! – murmure con dificultad. – ¡Tonta! – la haría pagar. Nadie me hace eso.

La tome por la barbilla y la alcé hasta mi rostro – definitivamente la haría pagar – pero nunca espere que detuviera el beso y me alejara de su lado. Gruñí. Se fue del otro de la cama donde me gritaba y se agachaba para tomara una blusa para taparse.

Obviamente le dije que no me iría, dos razones, mi madre no sabe que estoy aquí sino que debería estar en la casa de Naruto y segundo yo no pienso irme. Me quedaría con ella, le guste o no.

. – ¡Pero esta no es la casa de Naruto! – Grito con frustración.

Pude ver en sus ojos confusión e inquietud. Parecía dañada – y lo estaba – ella por dentro estaba más dañada y todo por culpa de ese vejete. Quien se atrevió a ponerle una mano a mi Hinata, cuando ella solo era una niña – apreté el puño – ¡No lo perdono!

. – ¿P…para que quieres verlo? Creí… que preguntarías… sobre lo de tu madre…

Quería ver la cicatriz, esa de la que nos conto mi padre, una marca que hacia recordar el pesar de su pasado, culpándose ella sola. Pero cuando cuestiono sobre mi madre pude ver más alteración en su mirada, ahora si era miedo, tal vez por mi respuesta.

Le dije la verdad, mi madre ni Itachi ni mucho menos yo la consideramos culpable, a excepción de uno – Mi padre – cuando nos conto sobre la cicatriz, Orochimaru y Hinata pude ver también algo de recelo cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre, como si la estuviera culpando a ella también. Obviamente no lo decía pero se le notaba y eso era inquietante.

. – De verdad, lo siento, lo siento Sasuke. Por mi culpa todo esto…

. – ¡No es tu culpa! Ya deja de decir estupideces y decir tantos lamentos, el único culpable aquí es ese desgraciado – Grite. ¿Por qué hacia eso? Culpándose, cuando no lo hizo por voluntad propia. – Así que enséñame la cicatriz – demande, cambiando de tema pero al ver como se negaba me acerque a ella y le exigía que me la enseñara, ¿Para qué?, simple quería – en esencia – borrar esa marca. Ser tocada por manos que posiblemente también involucraban a las del asqueroso de Danzo.

Luchamos como niños, sus manos peleaban con las mías. Aprisione sus caderas con mis piernas poniéndolos a sus costados. . – ¡Sasuke, ¿Por qué tanta insistencia?! ¡¿Qué harás después si te la mostrara?! ¡No le encuentro sentido a esto! – pude percibir que su voz casi se quebraba.

. – ¡Por esto! – le dije al momento que le subía la blusa hasta su delantera, donde pude sentir en mis dedos una suave acaricia por parte de sus senos. – ¡Hinata, a pesar de todo, sigues siendo una mujer!

. – ¿Cómo? – Inquirió sonrojada. – N… no entiendo…

. – Estúpida… borrare la esencia... una mujer no debe ser tocada por alguien que no ama. – Solté con rabia – Es frustrante. El hecho de saber que alguien más te haya tocado, cuando yo muy apenas te puedo robar unos besos. – articule suavemente mientras observe su abdomen y mis dedos tocaron su piel, estremeciéndose por lo fríos que estaban – Hinata, ya te lo había dicho. Tú serás mía y no pienso compartirte. – la mire de reojo y luego me agache para morderla justo donde se encontraba la cicatriz. Con eso me recordara y ya no sufrirá por la esencia de ese maldito.

. – ¡No me muerdas ahí! – Chillo e intento golpearme con su mano, donde aproveche para atraparla con la mía y entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

. – Tienes razón. Debería estar mordiéndote los labios… – Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad y sus labios se entre abrieron. Donde esta vez si los pude capturar.

. – ¡Ehhmm…!

La bese como nunca antes. Sentí que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que la toque y de solo recordarla en mi casa, como mi sirvienta y herida enfrente de mis ojos, me hizo sentir coraje. Roce con delicadez sus belfos – Hinata… – susurre al ver cómo me correspondía y de nuevo atrape esos labios que me volvían loco, eran suaves como siempre, al igual que su piel, mis manos no se resintieron en tocar su piernas y luego posarse en su cintura donde la atraje más hacia mí. Soltó un leve gemido al ver como mi lengua pretendía entrar en su cabida bucal pero me detuve al ver como sentí una ligera agitación por parte de su cuerpo. No quería asustarla – y de muy mala gana – me separe de ella y pude ver como sus mejillas estaban de un color muy rojo y sus ojos se abrían lentamente, avergonzada por dejarse llevar.

Me acosté a su lado sin dejar de tocarla, la quería cerca de mí. – Hinata… ¿Me dirás quién es Kazuma? – le murmure y sus ojos brillosos se apagaron de nuevo con solo mencionar ese nombre.

Eso me incomodo, pronuncio su nombre y ella parece derrumbarse. Cuando Tsunade nos conto sobre Hinata nunca lo menciono, solo nos dijo: "Conoció un chico y ese chico la traiciono" y eso fue todo. Por eso empecen a reflexionar si ese chico era ese el tal llamado Kazuma, el mismo que se hizo llamar Shiro y que ataco a Hinata en mi casa. Una parte ya me lo confirmaba pero quiera escucharlo de ella para así cuando me lo tope de nuevo, ahora sí, partirle su cara. Protegería a Hinata cueste lo que cueste.

Pero como siempre parecía no querer decirlo, no la presione, bueno, solo con la mirada. Ok, si la presione. No obstante termine rendido ante su petición de esperar y dormí un poco – tenía razón – era tarde y ambos necesitamos dormir, aun que yo no tenía nada de sueño. Tome una almohada para los dos y la obligue a quedarse, no quería que saliera corriendo, por eso la aprisione con mi brazo. Cerré mis ojos y fingí quedarme dormido.

Pude sentir y escuchar sus resoplidos y sus suspiros forzosos – incomoda por como la tenia – pero poco me importo, me relaje. Realmente yo si estaba cómodo, tenerla enredada con mi brazo era más que suficiente para calmarme y que no desaparecería de nuevo.

Entonces lo sentí.

Al principio fue algo raso pero después lo sentí con mayor cercanía – me estaba acariciando el cabello – sus dedos tersos tocaron algunos de mis mechones y tuve la necesidad de abrir los ojos para asustarla pero desistí, era agradable. Entonces sentí como se retiraba por un segundo y luego volvía a sentir la cerca de mí. Fue ahí entonces que entre abrí los ojos – hice una mueca – me estaba oliendo el cabello. Forcé cuanto pude mi boca, no quería que se diera cuenta que aun seguía despierto.

. – Esto no está funcionando – murmuro al mismo tiempo que entre abría de nuevo los ojos. No podía dormir y se le notaba.

Los volvió a cerrar y ahí cayó.

Al tener mi oído más sensible, me percate de que estaba despertando. Abrí los ojos con pereza y por un momento me sentí desorientado, pero al sentir una suave respiración golpeado contra mi pecho, volví a la realidad. Allí estaba ella – acurrucada contra mi – tal parecía que si se dejo vencer por el sueño, tanto su rostro como su respiración era tan sereno y no mostraba un señal de despertar por un buen tiempo. Su mechones resbalaron cuando se acuno hacia ella misma, entonces ´pude ver como la sabana que rodeaba su cintura se desprendía y me dejaba asombrarme por su diminuto short quien se encogía más y más por la posición de la Hyuga. Sus grandes muslos me dejaron sin aire y al ver su inmenso glúteo a tan solo unos centímetros de mí, me provocaron una fuerte estimulación en mi zona.

. – Demonios – murmure mientras sentía las terribles palpitaciones en mi zona con solo pensar en cosas indebidas – pura imaginación – que espero que algún día se cumplan pero no ahora. Hice todo lo posible por taparla de nuevo y no dejarme llevar por la tentación. Después, me puse de pie ya que a Hinata le podía dar un paro cardiaco al verme en ese estado, pero no era mi culpa, todos los hombres nos despertamos así por la mañana, pero mi estimulación se agravio por su culpa.

Tenía que tomar una ducha y sacarme todas esas ideas sucias de mi cabeza. Me dirigí hacia su baño y me dispuse a desvestirme y saciarme. Me importo poco si saldría fría o caliente, pero lo necesitaba fría y así salió cuando me introduje a la bañera. Suspire al dejar de sentir las palpitaciones, observe el cuarto de baño y no note que era… muy normal. No sé porque pensé que tal vez podría estar decorado con muchos productos femeninos y cosas así, pero más bien era como el de un hotel, solo tenían lo necesario.

El timbrazo de un celular me despertó de mis pensamientos y escuche movimientos detrás de la puerta. Oí como conversaba con alguien al momento de que me enredaba una toalla alrededor de mi cintura. Me mire al espejo de reojo y no pude evitar pensar como reaccionaria si la Hyuga me viera así. Tal vez de esta forma la podría atraer, las mujeres siempre caen con esto, pero Hinata era todo un reto, había dos posibilidades: la primera tal vez es que me golpeara (90%) y la segunda es que se pueda desmayar (10%) – Mmm – había un sinfín de posibilidades de que acertara la primera, después de todo es Hinata.

Me arriesgare.

Gire el picaporte y abrí la puerta. Me lleve una grata sorpresa al tenerla enfrente de mí con el celular en su mano derecha, su grandes ojos se abrieron pasmados al verme – lo sentía – su mirada viajaba por todo mi cuerpo y luego se dio cuenta de lo que hacía al momento de que yo observaba como sus mejillas se prendían de un color muy vivo y salía gritando lejos de mi. No pude evitar hacer una mueca triunfal al momento de que se escuchaba una puerta azotada con demasiada fuerza. – Y eso que aun no has visto todo – Dije como si realmente me fuera a escuchar.

No pude evitar de reír mientras me cambiaba. Su rostro era tan divertido que difícilmente lo olvidaría, me sentía muy orgulloso por su reacción, significa que mi esencia Uchiha la ponía intranquila. Eso era buena señal, una buena oportunidad para intentar algo y ahora tenía un as bajo mi manga. Una parte de ella ya no podía negar que mi cuerpo le es atrayente.

Me cambie y cuando dispuse a ir tras la Hyuga, mi celular timbro. – ¿Qué quieres?

. – _Buenos días también, hermanito. ¿Cómo te fue?_ – charloteo divertido. – _Le dijiste que la amo._

. – Si claro. ¿Para qué llamaste? – quise dejar a un lado la "seria" conversación que tuvimos Hinata y yo. No planeaba contárselo por celular, esto tenía que ser privado.

. – _Ahhh… adivina._ – Suspiro – _Digamos que alerta M.A.N.D… _

. – ¡Demonios, no! ¡No, otra vez! – Le brame de frustración, era increíble lo insensato que era mi padre con eso, no puedo creer que sea tan viejo para hacernos eso en el siglo que estamos. – ¿Y ahora por qué?

. – _Quien sabe… pero me pidió que te llamara para que regreses a casa. Iremos a una importante y dichosa reunión con él_. – articulo con voz cansada. – _Así que lamento arruinar tu momento pero necesito que regreses, ya envié un carro por ti._

. – Hmp. – corte la llamada sin despedirme. Tenía tantas ganas de arrojar el celular por la ventana y mandar todo a la mierda para quedarme con Hinata solo un rato más. Ella aún me debía muchas respuestas y siempre era la mismo, algo o alguien llegaba para interrumpirnos. Pero esto era grave ir a la casa con un M.A.N.D colgando por tu cabeza, era pesado e irritante. Mire por el contorno de la puerta la habitación donde se encontraba Hinata, si ella llegara a enterarse de que estoy en un embrollo como el M.A.N.D todos mis esfuerzos se irán por la borda. – Y no dejare que eso pase.

La puerta se abrió y la joven se sobresalto por mi presencia al mismo tiempo que me provocaba una mueca. – Hola – note un poco de burla en mi saludo. No pude evitarlo. – Me tengo que ir, mi hermano me acaba de hablar y mi madre ya sospecha que no estoy en la casa de Naruto – mentí.

. – ¿Ah, Y? La salida es por allá… – Su voz sonaba graciosa, parecía que trataba a toda costa de no dejar ver su nerviosismo. Pero su expresiones, sus sonrojes y sobretodo su grito es algo que nunca olvidare. – ¿Qué?

. – No, nada. Solo recordé tu cara – me reí delante de ella y solo le provoque que sus mejillas se tiñeran de nuevo. Se veía linda cuando hacia eso. – Me voy, pero aún está pendiente nuestra conversación – Le dije con seriedad. Aproveche su confusión y tome una de sus manos para depositarle un suave beso en sus nudillos. Tal vez ella no lo sepa, pero esto significaba que la adoro más que a nadie.

. – ¡¿Q…qué ha…ces?! – No, no lo sabe y me reí por eso.

. – Hasta el rato, Hyuga Hinata – la mire y cuando capture en mi mente su rostro por las mañanas, me fui.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras me detuvo por su hermana. Quería que le entregara un paquete por parte de ella – no quise sonar tosco – pero esa idea me pareció absurda. Ella podría visitar a su hermana si ella así lo deseaba, entendía muy bien que solo quería protegerla del enemigo, pero más bien parecía que quería proteger a su hermana de ella misma. Ese tal Orochimaru ya la conoces y a toda su empresa, no sé que ganaba con esconderse más, eso ya no le serviría – y me costaba admitirlo – pero una parte de mi sabe muy bien que ese maldito solo quería a Hinata, lo demás ya no es de su interés, incluidos nosotros.

Pegue duro contra la puerta del carro. Hinata estaba muy vulnerable y yo muy apenas podía hacer algo. Sé que ella es fuerte pero por cuánto tiempo duraría esa fuerza. ¿Seré capaz de protegerla? ¿De salvarla cuando ella llegue a derrumbarse? Como me gustaría que todo acabara y ser unos simples estudiantes.

. – Y también esto – le dije a mi hermano. – Esta es una estupidez

. – Eso mismo le dije – mi hermano y yo nos encontrábamos en la empresa, sentados en la sala común, en la espera de nuestro padre quien se ofreció en traernos a nuestros M.A.N.D – Pero me preocupas más tú, esa preposición era más directa para ti que para mí. – me dijo. Y yo solo gruñí.

. – También lo note – mi padre no dejo de charla sobre lo importante de unir empresas y de seguir en las generaciones siguientes y todo lo que decía con voz severa mientras sus ojos me veía con circunspecto, tan afilados que me atravesaban. Nadie le decía un "no" a esa mirada.

. – Dios, aquí viene – comentó Itachi al momento de escuchar las pisadas de unos tacones contra el piso. – Aquí viene tu **M**atrimonio **A**rreglado **N**o **D**eseado – articulo divertido y yo solo lo fulmine con la mirada.

"Era nuestro M.A.N.D, nuestro… calvario…"– mis pensamientos se secaron como un desierto. ¡Pero qué Mierda!

. – Hijos, ella es Haruno Sakura, sucesora de la mejor doctora de la ciudad de Konoha. Aprendiz de la mismísima directora de su escuela… – mi padre habla y habla pero lo deje de escuchar al darme cuenta de que solo era ella. ¡Solo estaba ella! ¿Qué paso con la otra chica? ¿Fue al baño? ¿O quizás no hay otra chica? ¡Esto es malo! Significa que ahora elegirá a uno de nosotros… maldición. Tenía que ser Itachi, el es el mayor, el es principal heredero de la empresa.

. – Sakura, conoce a tu prometido… mi hijo menor, Uchiha Sasuke – ¡MIERDA!

. – Encantada…

. – ¡No! – brame con ira. Esto era una broma de mal gusto, no, un hecho de mal gusto. – ¡No pienso casarme con ella ni con nadie! – le grite a mi padre.

. – ¡Sasuke!

. – ¿Por qué yo y no Itachi? – lo fulmine con la mirada.

. – Oye… – se quejo Itachi.

. – ¡A mi oficina! – sentencio con voz severa y no pude replicarle nada. – Discúlpanos – le dijo a la Haruno y yo solo pase de largo.

. – ¡No! – le dije una vez dentro de su despacho. El solo me devolvió la mirada con severidad y poco me importo.

. – No importa lo digas, no cambiare de idea. Te casara con ella te guste o no. – articulo con voz neutral.

. – Pues si a ti no te importa lo que yo diga, a mi menos me importara lo que tu digas – lo desafié – ¡No me casare con ella!

Mi padre soltó un cansado y frustrado jadeo. – Hijo, tan siquiera conócela. Tal vez te agrade…– Iba a replicarle pero me callo con ademan. – Esto lo hago por ti, por tu futuro. Ella será una buena esposa, ella es muy inteligente y bonita, digna de un Uchiha…

. – ¡No quiero! ¡Yo forjó mi futuro, no tú! – dije con ira y eso cambio su actitud.

. – Entonces no me dejas opción – me dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y marcaba cierto número.

. – ¿Qué haces? – dije con impaciencia. Algo tenía entre manos y lo supe por su mirada. Estaba a punto de advertirme.

. – Llamo a los Hyuga – dijo con frialdad – Retirare mi contribución. Desde que la heredera se accidento, tu madre insistió que pusiéramos a gente para protegerla y así lo hice – mi ceño se frunció – la mitad de esa gente trabaja para mí y si yo lo quiero puedo hacer que se retiren, dejándolos con solo un 20% de ANBU, donde el 15% por ciento de esa gente está cuidando las casas de tus amigos y el resto se protegen así mismo, eso incluye a Hyuga Hinata. ¿Quieres que haga eso?

Era un maldito. Chantajeándome con eso. Él lo sabía, por eso lo hace, el sabe que veo a Hinata con otros ojos, sabe a cierta manera que la amo. Por eso hace esto, mi casamiento y la protección de Hinata dependía ahora de mí. Si no aceptaba casarme con esa muchacha, Hinata perdería a un buen número de soldados para contraatacar a Orochimaru, dejándole el paso libre a ese maldito.

No me dejo opción.

Por eso ahora me encontraba caminado de nuevo hacia la sala donde estaba Itachi y la Haruno. Y sin que se percataran de mi presencia, note como mi hermano hablaba por teléfono muy cerca de donde yo estaba y a lo lejos en el amplio sofá se encontraba la peli rosa sentada con elegancia e impaciencia.

. – Lo siento – murmuro Itachi mientras colgaba y se daba cuenta de mi presencia. – Sasuke tengo que hablar contigo – me tomo del hombro y nos desplazamos a un esquina. – Conozco a Sakura…

. – ¿Qué?

. – Solo por Sasori, él y ella era amigos de la infancia y pues…

. – A Sasori le gusta – termine por él. Y solo su silencio me lo confirmo, solo esto me faltaba. No solo dañaría a Hinata sino también a un amigo. – Itachi tienes que ayudarme – le conté todo lo que me había dicho mi padre y se irrito por la advertencia.

. – Sasuke, sabes que no puedo hacer mucho por ti… la única forma de que esto acabe es que ella desista – dijo viendo de reojo a la Haruno. – Si ella cancela, mi padre no tendrá otra opción más que aceptar y serás libre… por un tiempo. Conociendo a mí padre tal vez no tardara en aparecer otra candidata – comentó y yo le di la razón.

. – Pues vamos. Haremos que cancele. – dije con firmeza mientras caminaba hacia ella pero mi padre se me adelanto.

. – Sakura-san, lamento todo esto. Mi hijo quiere llevarte a comer, ¿quieres? – dijo mi padre mientras tomaba una de sus manos y luego una de las mías, obligándolas a entrelazarse.

. – Claro que sí señor, eso me gustaría más que nada – hablo con voz melosa. Tomo uno de sus mechones y tímidamente se los puso por detrás de la oreja. Como si eso la hicieran ver tierna.

. – Sasuke – llamo mi padre y pude notar su severidad.

. – Vamos – le dije de muy mala gana. – ¿Te importa si Itachi nos acompaña? – cuestione con mi encanto para que no me rechazara y pasara por la negación de mi padre.

. –Eso no sería muy conveniente…

. – No, está bien. – interrumpió Sakura con suavidad a mi padre. – Me encantaría conocerlos a ambos, ahora que seremos más que compañeros – comentó mientras nos sonreía.

¿Compañeros? Si no me lo hubiera dicho Itachi yo nunca me hubiera enterado de que esta mona estudiaba en la misma escuela. Nunca la note. Mi mente solo tiene registro para una sola mujer y esa mujer es Hinata. Aunque si me quede mucho tiempo pensando durante la comida si ese cabello era teñido o natural, era súper raro. Pero no podía decir nada, mi padre se unió al condumio – vigilándome – para no hacer nada indebido. Actuar amable era un problema para mí por eso opte por dejarla hablar y ya no pude callarla hasta que sonó el teléfono de mi padre, donde mi madre le exigía regresar a casa con nosotros, pero la Haruno ni Itachi habían acabado su postre por lo tanto él fue el primero quien se retiro y nos demando que no tardáramos – mi padre quería presentarle a mi madre a mi supuesta prometida – Agradecí que Itachi fuera un glotón y nos dejaran al fin sin el ojo vigilante.

. – Sakura, tengo que decirte algo – le dije en seco.

. – ¿Sí?

. – Ahora que mi padre no está puedo decirte algo – ella solo sintió con entusiasmo y me sentí mal por ella por lo que le iba a decir. – Quiero que canceles nuestro compromiso – articule claro y fuerte para que no me contestara un: "¿Qué?" – Mira, no te amo ni tú me amas…

. – ¿Qué te haces pensar eso? – interrumpió la peli rosa y yo solo vi de reojo a mi hermano. – Sasuke-kun, te amo y de verdad quiero que lo intentemos – dijo tediosa.

. – Pero, tu y Sasori… – farfulle y en cuanto mencione el nombre del pelirrojo su semblante se volvió duro. – Y no lo digo solo por él, yo no quiero esto.

. – Entonces no es por él – dijo mientras bebía un sorbo de su jugo. Parecía inquieta.

. – No…

. – Lo siento… pero no – mi ceja se alzo. – Sasuke, te amo y de verdad quiero casarme contigo. – insistió mientras me tomaba de la mano.

Yo estaba en shock – Ni si quiera me conoces – le dije duro.

. – Claro que sí. Eres Uchiha Sasuke, tienes 17 años, tu cumple años es el 23 de julio, mides 1,68 m, te gustan los tomates y te desagradan las cosas dulces. – ¡Perturbador! Como sabia eso. Debió ser una de esas locas fanáticas.

. – Te falto una cosa, ¿Sabes lo que más me gusta hacer? – cuestione con frialdad mientras me deshacía de su agarre.

. – Te gusta tomar fotos – dijo con seguridad.

. – ¡Ah…no! La cosa que más me gusta hacer es robarle besos a Hyuga Hinata cuando tengo la oportunidad. – hice una mueca triunfal al ver su reacción y como buscaba confirmación con mi hermano, quien solo asintió. – Lo vez. Yo amo a otra persona.

. – Entiendo… – murmuro. Y luego se quedo callada. El celular sonó y mi padre ya nos quería en la casa, durante el trayecto la Haruno no dijo nada y eso era preocupante. Llegamos a la casa pero mi vista solo estaba en la peli rosa, parecía que lo estaba pensando y eso no debería estar pasando. Mi hermano fue el primero en salir y solo nos quedamos ella y yo, y cuando eso paso, ella me devolvió la mirada.

. – Sasuke-kun. Te amo y lo siento pero no quiero dejarte irte así de simple – eso me irrito. Y salí de muy mala gana del auto pero ella me siguió. - ¡Sasuke-kun, tienes mal la corbata! ¡Déjame arreglártela!

¿Mi corbata? Mi corbata estaba bien. – ¡Déjame! - le dije con dureza al ver como ponía sus manos en mi pecho pero entonces note que no estábamos solos. Me quede sin habla al verla, sus ojos brillaban extraño en cuanto me vieron, su rostro decía mucho que decir al igual que mío. Pero ahora tenía aquí enfrente a Hinata y sentí que todo se había echado a perder. Sentí los brazos flácidos de la Haruno quienes se engancharon con fuerza a mi brazo y me acercaba a propósito hacia ella. Me quede impactado al ver cómo le habla a Hinata con tanta familiaridad.

. – Sí, lo recuerdo… – su voz sonó débil y me dolió mucho su rostro. Quería abrazarla y explicarle todo pero alguien se me adelanto. Sentí caliente mis puños por la ira que emergía sin pararlo al ver a ese tipejo de Izana a lado de mi Hinata y en mi territorio.

. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Brame con ira – ¡Contesta!

. – Solo acompaño a Hinata – lo fulmine al ver como se burlaba de mí. – Solo vinimos a visitar a…

. – A Uchiha Hanako – interrumpió de pronto Hinata, trayendo toda nuestra atención. Estaba mintiendo sobre su hermana debido a la presencia de la Haruno y tal vez de Izana. Pero me cabree al ver como la estúpida de Sakura ya se presentaba como mí prometida delante de Hinata, no pude decir nada y lo único que me alegro fue el ver como su hermana se burlaba por el cabello de la invitada. Donde mi pregunta fue contestada, pero después Itachi se ofreció a hablar dentro de la casa y me percate de que Hinata se negaba a entrar.

. – ¿Compromiso? – solo escuche esa palabra y ya quería golpear a ese tipo. Nadie tiene compromisos con Hinata, solo yo.

Hanabi insistió en que se quedara – quería que se quedara – tal vez así lograría hablar con ella. Pero su celular sonó y lo arruinó. Anuncio que su padre la necesitaba y yo más que nadie me tense al saberlo, ver a su padre implicaba también ir al centro ANBU y yo aquí.

. – Estoy segura que se verán de nuevo – hablo la Haruno y no pude evitar verla con cierto recelo. – Toma, es una invitación para este viernes, anunciaremos nuestro compromiso – casi me atraganto con mi propia saliva por lo que estaba haciendo. ¿De dónde mierdas había sacado eso? – Espero que puedas asistir, con eso ya tendrás una buena razón para ver a Hanako-chan ¿Verdad? – chite ante su hipocresía.

. – Hare lo que pueda – Quise gritarle pero me quede congelado ante la sencilla respuesta de la Hyuga, su voz sonaba tan neutral que sin darme cuenta me dolió. Estaba siendo indiferente como al principio. Vi como Izana se acercaba a ella y la tomaba por los hombros alejándola de mí – yo no quiero esto – no lo iba permitir.

. – ¿Eres su novio? – pregunto la peli rosa.

. – ¡No! – gritamos al unisonó Hinata y yo, esa palabra sonaba estúpida. ¡Ja! Izana y ella ¡Jamás!

Sentí la mirada de soslayo que me dio Sakura. – Entendiendo. Lástima, se ven muy bien juntos. Puedes traerlo el viernes si así lo deseas…

. – ¡No! – brame con ira, me acerque y empuje a Sakura de mi camino para llegar hacia Hinata y arrebatarle ese estúpido papel – ¡No habrá necesidad porque no habrá ninguna reunión! – dije con voz fuerte para que todos me oyeran pero principalmente para que le llegara a la Hyuga. No iba a permitir que esta estúpida muchacha arruinara toda la confianza que habíamos tenido por eso tome con rudeza el brazo de la peli rosa y la alejaba de ella.

. – ¡Sasuke-kun! – chillo la Haruno mientras la arrastraba hacia la casa, la quería encerrar en el sótano si era posible pero la suerte me la jugo ya que salió la alta figura de mi padre, imponiendo orden.

. – ¡Sasuke! – ¿Qué es esa manera de tratar a una dama? – me reprendió con severidad mientras aflojaba el brazo de la Haruno. – Señorita Hyuga, ¿sigue aquí? – su pregunta me saco de quicio le hablaba como si Hinata fuera una vendedora y que solo pasaba por aquí vendiendo sus productos – ¡No lo era! – ella era Hyuga Hinata, heredera principal de su familia, familia que cuida nuestros traseros, familia quien sin su ayuda, mi madre posiblemente estaría sufriendo y todo el mundo estaría en desgracia si no fuera por ellos.

. – "Lo siento" – la vi marcharse con el desgraciado de Izana y yo aquí, viéndola partir. Quería ir tras ella, pero si lo hacía, mi padre se pondría obstinado y haría todo lo posible por mantenernos a raya.

. – ¡Fugaku! ¡Otra vez! – Grito mi madre mientras jalaba las orejas de mi padre y lo adentraba a la casa, seguido de mí. – ¡Si vuelves a emplear ese tono de voz en Hinata, mírame, juro que te arrepentirás! ¡Me oíste! – jalo de nuevo.

. – Si, si, si, ya entendí – farfullo mi padre. Quise búrlame pero sabría que me castigaría por eso.

. – Ah, iré a ver como esta Hanabi – me murmuro mi hermano una vez a mi lado. – La pobre debe estar triste… – dijo mientras se dirigía a subir la escaleras. Tenía razón, la niña había salido corriendo cuando vio como se marchaba su hermana, era compresible, nunca sabría si volvería a verla. Iba a ir también pero se me olvidaba que tenía otro problema a mi espalda.

. – ¿Quién es ella? – pregunto mi madre y mi padre volteo a verme con la intención de que yo le respondiera, no lo hice. Solté una mueca al ver cómo me fulminaba con la mirada, pero no era como las demás si no con un toque de nerviosismo. Ambos sabíamos que mi madre se convertiría en mi aliada y eso espero.

. – Ella es…

. – Soy la prometida de Sasuke-kun, Haruno Sakura – se acerco y extendió su mano hacia mi madre donde se estrecharon por cuestión de segundos.

. – ¿Prometida? – Mi madre miro de reojo a mi padre y luego a mí. – ¿Y mi Sasuke está de acuerdo?

. – N…

. – ¡Claro que lo está! – choque los puños con fuerza al verme interrumpido de esa manera. Mi padre me dio una severa mirada. – Él lo sabe y sabe sus responsabilidades – enfatizo en lo último. Toda una advertencia.

. – Y yo también – dijo Sakura – Amo a Sasuke y sé que el también terminara correspondiéndome. Por eso estamos aquí…

. – ¿Corresponderte? – hablo mi madre y rece para que lo haya entendido todo. – ¿Entonces el no te ama? ¿Qué te hace pensar que el terminara correspondiéndote? – ¡Si madre! ¡Continua!

. – Bueno, yo…

. – Mikoto, ¿Qué preguntas son esas? – interrumpió mi padre y se calló al ver la mirada severa de mi madre.

. – Escucha Haruno-san… – mi madre suspiro. – Conozco a mi hijo más que su padre – fulmino al mencionado y luego me vio – Y se cómo es. Aceptare esta unión siempre y cuando ambos me digan que así lo desean. ¿Entendido? – enfatizo lo ultimo hacia mi padre quien solo refunfuño en silencio y yo me reía por mis adentros.

. – B… bien – respondió sin chistar la Haruno. Pero ella volteo a verme y me dirigió una sonrisa que nunca me espere, no parecía superficial sino más bien de tristeza y añoranza. – Hare que eso suceda y complacerla – articulo con seguridad hacia mis padres. – Creo que ya…

. – ¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar? Digo, ya estás aquí – invito mi madre con amabilidad y delicadeza. – Nunca dije que podríamos ser amigas – sonrió mi madre mientras tomaba del brazo de la Haruno y la llevaba hacia la cocina. Dejándome solo con mi padre.

. – Padre – llame para atraer su atención – ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que te incomoda de Hinata? – pregunte sin rodeos.

. – Yo también quiero saber – hablo desde la punta de la escalera mi hermano quien baja a paso lento. – La forma de la que le hablaste hoy no fue muy cortes que digamos – comentó ya a mi lado.

Mi padre nos miro y luego suspiro – Síganme – demando y nos llevo hacia su oficina. Nos ofreció asiento y pude ver su rostro lleno de angustia. – Admito que fui grosero con la joven Hyuga a pesar de todo lo que ha hecho su familia por nosotros, pero hay algo en ella que no me deja tranquilo… temo que ella termine haciéndoles daño – confeso y yo solo me quede con la boca abierta.

. – ¿Cómo puedes pensar algo así? – cuestione dudoso.

. – Ya hable con Hiashi-sama… – evadió mi pregunta. – No quiero que Hinata los entrene.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! – Itachi y yo prácticamente saltamos del sillón y nos aventuramos a preguntarle. – ¡Padre! ¡¿Qué paso?! – mire a Itachi con la ceja alzada. – Si haces esto es porque te enteraste de algo, ¿No es así? – voltee de nuevo hacia mi padre y vi como se acercaba hacia el televisor que se encontraba esquinado detrás de nosotros.

. – Nos llego esta mañana – dijo mientras se agachaba y conectaba su celular al televisor – Y probablemente la joven Hyuga aun no lo sepa – encendió la tele. Al principio se puso blanco y el sonido era raro, como si dos hielos secos rechinaran al hacer fricción uno contra otro. – Y lo vi junto con los padres de tus amigos – nos dijo casi susurrando.

. – _**Hola **_– se escucho una voz distorsionada y la pantalla seguía en blanco – _**Soy Orochimaru, el creador del virus E. Estoy seguro que se preguntara que este virus y por qué quiero difundirlo en todo el mundo, pues aquí les dejo una breve explicación… **_– en cuanto dijo eso la pantalla blanco cambio y enseguida aparecía una joven de estatura pequeña, como estaba borrosa, enfoque mis ojos y los abrí de nuevo al ver que era Hinata de unos 11 o 12 años. – _**Ella es numero 18 o mejor conocida como Hyuga Hinata, la única que logro acoplar el virus E en sus sistema. No solo obedece mis órdenes también incremente su habilidades**_ – pronuncio al mismo tiempo que Hinata ponía los ejemplo que él iba diciendo. – _**Es capaz de correr con destreza, fuerza sobrehumana, resistir el dolor y continuar y sobre todo matar sin dudar.**_ – voltee hacia otro lado, pero desistí, voltee justamente cuando Hinata le corte la cabeza a un sujeto. – _**Lamentablemente me la robaron y con ella mi virus E. Pero eso no es todo, yo que ustedes buscaba resguardarme del virus E, tiene un defecto…**_ – mostro otra imagen una chica enloquecida y era la mujer que había entrado en nuestra casa para atacar a Hinata. – _**Les quita la consciencia absolutas y los convierte en maquinas asesinas. Solo yo tengo la cura, solo yo puedo evitar que esto se extienda hasta sus casas, ríndase ante mí y nadie saldrá herido. Juntos convertiremos la nación más potente del mundo, nadie podrá contra nosotros y someteremos a las demás naciones, una nueva era esta por comenzar.**_

. – Dime que esto no fue visto nacionalmente – hablo con dificultad Itachi.

. – No, solo a nosotros. Pero estoy seguro que lo hará si no nos rendimos ante él. Por la forma en que lo pone quiere poner el país en guerra. – mi padre apago el televisor mientras se soba la sien. – si el ataca las 10 empresas, incluida la nuestra, no solo tendrá armamento si no el dinero para aliarse con otros países, quiere expandir ese virus para mantenernos controlados…

. – Espera ¿Armamento? – cuestione hacia mi padre. – ¿Nosotros tenemos armamentos? – observe como mi padre tenía cierto brillo en los ojos.

. – Hablamos con el presidente de la nación, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Él fue quien nos ayudo a fundar las empresas a cambio de que nosotros resguardáramos las armas nucleares de la nación. Las 10 empresas se fomentaron para salvaguarda a los ciudadanos de estas armas para gente como Orochimaru, en esos tiempos ni el mismo gobierno era seguro por eso se fue dividido. Para que nadie llegara hasta él.

. – ¿Dividido?

. – Un código. Después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, Japón quedo bajo protección de Estados Unidos, se dicto que Japón ya nunca fabricaría armas nucleares al menos que la situación lo requiriera y así se mantuvo hasta hoy, sin embargo eso no significa que no tengamos las armas nucleares más bien tenemos la llave que puede ayudar abrir la puerta para fabricarlas y si alguien llegara abrirla…

. – Empezaría la Tercera Guerra Mundial… – articulo Itachi. – ¿Y crees qué es culpa de Hinata?

. – No, que no escuchaste… el virus sigue en su sistema y puede enloquecer un día de estos…

. – Eso no lo sabemos – le dije. Quería ir a la empresa Hyuga, quería ver a Hinata, no puedo dejarla.

. – ¡Alto, Sasuke! – me detuve ante su mandato. – Que no te das cuenta de que trato de protegerte – hablo con suavidad y se acerco a mí para ponerme una mano en uno de mis hombros. – Hinata puede llegar a ser peligrosa y yo quiero que tengas un futuro.

. – ¡Poniéndome una prometida! – le brame mientras alejaba su mano.

. – Lo hice, porque se lo que sientes por ella – me sorprendió con eso. Tanto se notaba. – He visto como te comportas cuando se habla de ella, es por eso que hago esto. Todo esto es por tu bien, lo creas o no. – volvió hacia su actitud severa y abrió la puerta para retirarse. – Hoy no saldrás, te quedo claro – demando.

Quería reclamarle pero cuando voltee a verlo me di cuenta que Hanabi se encontraba delante de él con ojos llorosos. Nos miraba con resentimiento y sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados. – ¿Cómo se atreven? – hablo con dureza. – Después de todo lo que ella hizo por ustedes, ¡Son unos idiotas! – luego de esa acusación se fue corriendo de nuevo hacia su habitación y solo sentí el empujón de Itachi quien corría tras ella.

. – Maldición – murmuro mi padre.

Deje a mi padre en la sala común y me dispuse a ir a ver Hanabi, en cuanto llegue a su habitación pude ver que estaba entre abierta y solo pude ver como Itachi trataba de calmarla, acariciándole sus cabellos.

. – Lo sabemos. Hinata no es peligrosa, ella es la mejor persona que hemos conocido – le decía con firmeza.

Esa noche no pude cerrar los ojos, quería que ya fuera de día para poder verla. Dudaba si se presentaría a la escuela y era la única forma de hablar con ella. Me había saltado la cena y ya no quería ver a la Haruno, no ahora, lo más probable es que también la vea mañana – rechiste – eso no se sonaba bien. Antes ni la notaba y ahora estoy segura que aparecerá en cada esquina.

Amaneció. Y como supuse ella no apareció. Itachi y yo hablamos con los muchachos y ellos de alguna forman ya estaban enterados sobre el video. Fue una pesada plática, nadie sabía qué hacer y muchos se sentían inconformes con todo esto. Buscamos a Kakashi y se negó a hablar y solo nos dijo que seamos pacientes.

. – Pacientes – farfullo Naruto. – Eso no es una buena virtud que tenemos – le di toda la razón. – Escuche que tienes una prometida ¿es cierto? – chismoso como siempre. Lo mire y maldije a Itachi y su gran lengua floja. – Como no lo niegas, lo tomare como un sí. ¿Quién es? – cuestiono curioso y me detuve al ver a través de la ventana a Sasori y a la Haruno hablando seriamente.

. – Nadie que me interese – fue todo lo que le dije. Ya que después lo sabría. Y lo supo en el transcurso del los días, la Haruno hacia todo el esfuerzo en conversar conmigo pero yo siempre le decía que estaba ocupado – pensando en Hinata – pero la chica era persistente tanto que sentía la mirada acusadora e irritante de Sasori, ya ni sabía si eran para mí o para la Haruno. No me importaba. El y todos sabía que solo había una chica para mí y era Hinata.

. – Sasuke-kun – su chillante voz me irrito los oídos. – ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto con cierta alegría.

. – Que te importa – le dije secamente sin detenerme.

. – Bueno, es que te hice algo de comer – su voz aun era alegre. ¿Cómo es posible que mantenga ese entusiasmo?

. – No tengo hambre – articule rápidamente.

. – Que bueno – una nueva voz se unió a nuestras espaldas y la reconocí. Detrás de nosotros estaba Sasori con su sombrío semblante pero había una ligera mueca de diversión en sus labios. – Te lo digo por experiencia, si comes algo hecho por ella terminaras con un dolor de estomago.

Voltee al ver a la Haruno ya enrojecida una vez que le lanzo el almuerzo a la cara de Sasori y después salir corriendo. – ¿Estás bien? – pregunte.

. – No es la primera vez – me dijo mientras se limpiaba el rostro y me relaje al ver que no teníamos espectadores. – Lamento arruinarte el almuerzo – me dijo mientras se iba sin darme la oportunidad de contestarle. Realmente estaba agradecido, alejo la Haruno en cuestión de segundos. Creo que ahora estaría a lado de Sasori en los descansos para que ella no se me acercara.

La semana paso – era domingo – mi padre nos dejo asistir. Y eso era raro. Itachi y yo creímos que nunca más regresaríamos, pero ahí estábamos, los 10 en el ascensor. Todos nos dijeron que sus padres – a pesar de haber visto el video – los dejaron continuar con el entrenamiento. Pero aun así se nos hizo extraño. Sabíamos de antemano que desconfían un poco de Hinata por tener el virus E pero parecía que no les importaba.

Una vez que el ascensor descendió nos recibió Kakashi junto con Shino ambos con el traje ANBU y miradas serias.

. – ¿Dónde está Hinata? – pregunto impacientado Kiba mientras salíamos del ascensor.

. – Salió. Pero no se preocupen regresara – dijo con voz neutral Shino mientras nos indicaba el camino. – Hoy serán entrenados por el capitán Isao y por mí. – nos guio para que nos cambiáramos y empezar el entrenamiento.

Una vez listo, salimos pero para arrasarlos con preguntas. Queríamos la verdad, ya todos estábamos involucrados. Kakashi nos conto todo, lo del video y la reacción de Hinata. Ella mismo dicto que debería estar bajo vigilancia para no ponernos en peligro y a nadie del cuartel. Tsunade estaba con ella, buscando con certinidad si lo que había dicho Orochimaru sobre el virus E era verdad. Ellos también se pusieron en contacto con el presidente Hiruzen y ahora mismo se encontraban en Tokio un poco lejos de la ciudad de Konoha. Al final terminamos entrenando pero cada vez era difícil pero a la vez ya sabíamos defendernos. Conocimos más ANBU y sus experiencias en esta empresa, tal parecía que todos eran leales a la madre de Hinata, ella había apoyado a todas esas personas y ahora le pagaban con su fidelidad. Era realmente admirable lo que había hecho por ellos, a pesar de no haber sido una empresa con buenos comienzos financieros.

. – Terminamos por hoy – Anuncio Kakashi. Todos suspiramos exhaustivamente y nos dirigimos a las duchas y partir de ese lugar.

. – Me duele todo – comento Deidara mientras se estiraba y nos dirigíamos hacia el ascensor. – Que lastima, yo quería ver a Hinata.

. – Yo también – murmuro enojado Kiba mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor. – ¿Por qué siempre hace eso?

. – Pues es Hinata – dijo sin más Sai mientras se tronaba el cuello. – Ella siempre busca lo mejor para nosotros.

. – Si, pero no debería distanciarse de ese modo – hablo Hidan. – Además faltan dos semanas para que me gradué y ya no la vería tan seguido – lagrimeo.

. – ¿Eh? ¿Ya dos semanas? – articulo Naruto. – ¡Significa que los exámenes finales ya se acercan! ¡No! – chillo Naruto mientras se estrangulaba los cabellos y algunos suspiraron frustrados por eso.

Incluso yo, no tenía tiempo para unos estúpidos exámenes, no como está la situación. – ¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué tarda tanto?! – Bramo frustrado Kiba.

. – Debe venir alguien bajando – bostezo al final Shikamaru.

. – Es lo más probable – reafirmo Sasori mientras bebía de su botella de agua y la compartía con Itachi quien parecía agotado, no lo dudaba, Kakashi dijo que teníamos que ser muy flexibles y eso fue lo que hicimos hoy, estirarnos y golpearnos hasta no poder más.

. – ¡Por fin! – dijo Hidan al escuchar el ascensor descender y detenerse. Pudimos escuchar voces detrás de esta y al momento de que se abrían, todos nos quedamos en silencio al ver como estaba Hinata hablando con Tsunade pero había alguien más y lo reconocí en ese instante, sus ojos rojos como la sangre es algo que nunca olvidare.

Era Shiro o era… ¿Kazuma?

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo narrado por Sasuke, lo iba subir con el anterior pero no estaba conforme así lo estuve editando y corrigiendo. Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

COMENTARIOS

.

**NN-chan****: **Hola muchas gracias por comentar y espero que este capítulo te haya agradado mucho :D

**26Kaori-San****: **Hola, lamento lo de tu celular espero que tengas garantía de por vida XD por sigues tirándolo de esa manera, si ya apareció la Sakura y donde esta ella no puede faltar Ino, lamento si de nuevo te mando con el psicólogo de Itachi, pero lo hago a propósito para que lo veas más seguido. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo. Gracias por leer y por comentar.

**kaitlynleonant13****: **Hola, gracias por comentar, lo lamento pero por eso se llama la cruel realidad XD dhe, no es bromi, por eso trato de publicar lo más rápido que pueda. Espero que este capítulo te haya agradado, narrado por la sensual voz de Uchiha Sasuke, tu servidor. Chao.

**Hanako-chan95****: **Hola muchas gracias por comentar, que triste con lo de tu trabajo, yo también ando en la misma pero eso sí, leyendo fanfics, XD espero que este capítulo te guste mucho y que te vaya todo bien allí con tu trabajo. Hay que esforzarnos! ¡Fighting ¡

**NelmUnicorn****: **Hola y bienvenida, me agrado mucho tu comentario tanto que chille de la emoción y es un honor que te haya gustado y que hayas dicho esas hermosas palabras para mis ojos. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado y continúes leyendo. Bye, cuídate.

**fran.s: **Hola, espero que estés bien. Qué bueno que se te haya pasado los de los paros (suspiro de alivio) muchas gracias por comentar y si pobre de Sasori ¿qué chica crees que es perfecta para él? ¿o chico? Digo todo puede cambiar XD ¡Kyaa, yo y mi mente sucia y perturbadora! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho y te leo en la próxima.

**Guest: **Hola, gracias por comentar. Claro que la seguiré hasta el final. (Prometido)

**jhossietaisho****: **¡No! ¡Por qué me castigas de esa manera! ¡Sin poder tocarlos! Pero… pero… pero… si escribo rápido seré perdonada :3 y podre tocarlos. (Sale baba de mi boca) Espero que sí. Gracias por comentar espero que este capítulo aminore el castigo.

**PandoNee-chan****: **¡wow! Me llegaron tus dos comentarios, toda la emoción reflejada en cada letra, me dio mucho gusto que te haya gustado y más cuando salió la Sakura, pero es como tú dices en SasuHina siempre tiene que estar Sakura es la espinilla en el dedo. XD si entiendo lo de Fugaku es que está loco DX pero el solo quiere proteger a Sasuke e Itachi por eso actúa de esa forma tan severa. ¡Y por fin vino Kazuma! Siempre quise llegar a esta parte y no te preocupes por lo del triangulo amoroso… ¡Por qué hay otras figuras geométricas! ¡Esta el cuadrado amoroso, el pentágono amoroso y hasta donde tú quieras! XD incluso hasta vectores dispersados por todos lados XD Gracias por siempre comentar y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER

Yeii-chan se despide


	18. Una buena mentira

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 17: Una buena mentira**

**.**

**.**

. – ¿Crees que lo que digas sea verdad? – musite débilmente mientras veía como Tsunade me quitaba la aguja de mi brazo, donde hace poco me estaba sacando sangre.

Después de haber llegado a la empresa, ver a Kazuma en esas condiciones y luego ver ese impactante video. Tsunade no me dejo acercarme a Kazuma, una vez que lograron tranquilizarlo. Su reacción se debió al virus E – según lo dicho Orochimaru – pero eso no era todo, ambas sabíamos que lo había enviado a propósito puesto que habían encontrado en uno de sus bolsillos, una jeringa con la cura para su descontrol. Según Kakashi, lo habían encontrado merodeando por mi casa y fue ahí donde lo capturaron, cuando el virus lo puso como loco.

Me dolió verlo en ese estado y me preocupe más cuando Neji y mi padre me enseñaron el video – un poco después – de que todas las empresas de mis compañeros lo vieron antes que yo.

Una cosa era segura, si los líderes lo vieron, sus hijos también. Eso me mato, literal.

El muy infeliz se atrevió a ponerme en su video y yo ni recuerdo eso. Mi padre me explico ya con más detallismo del por qué solo se lo envió a ellos, al principio de todo yo creí que todo esto lo hacía por dinero y buscar dañarme para que de alguna manera yo me acercarme a él, pero nunca me imagine que las 10 empresas tendrían ese código de seguridad que prácticamente podrían decidir el destino de la nación – esto era serio – y de nuevo le grite a mi padre, pero él me dijo que no lo sabía hasta que recibió una video llamada de todas la empresas y al final dedujeron lo que realmente quería Orochimaru – "_**Juntos convertiremos la nación más potente del mundo, nadie podrá contra nosotros y someteremos a las demás naciones, una nueva era está por comenzar" **_– Eso no sonaba bien. Es por eso que les dio una vaga idea de lo que quería, por eso no lo contaron, esto ya no se trataba de mi o de mis amigos sino de ese código, todas esa amenazas no eran más que una demostración de los daños que podían hacer solo unas cuantas personas infectadas por el virus E y ahora yo también era una amenaza.

Ahora quería ponerlos en mi contra – y yo pensé que así seria – pero nos contaron su máximo secreto, con una condición: mantenerme alejada de los chicos hasta probar con certinidad si lo del virus E era cierto, puesto que yo no había presentado los efectos a pesar de los años.

. – No lo sé – susurro Tsunade mientras sentí un ligero ardor cuando me quito la aguja del otro brazo y me palmeaba la vena para que parara de sangrar e hice una mueca de dolor por eso. – Lo siento – suspiro débilmente – La verdad es que necesito más tiempo para analizarlo, es muy complejo y es muy difícil saber qué es lo que lo activa. – me dijo como toda una profesionista en la medicina. – Pero no te preocupes, lo que puede hacer Orochimaru yo puedo contrarrestarlo – me dio una leve sonrisa mientras me entregaba un jugo. – El odiaba eso de mi – alce mi ceja por ese hecho y no dijo nada más. Y tampoco quería preguntarle, sabía muy bien que Orochimaru fue uno de los compañeros de Tsunade pero más que eso se veían en cierta forma como rivales y luego terminaron como enemigos. – Hinata, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

. – Claro.

. – ¿Qué es lo que más recuerdas cuando estabas siendo controlada por el virus? – me pregunto mientras tomaba una silla con ruedas y se arrastraba un poco hacia mí. – ¿Qué sentías?

Me quede pensando con detenimiento y se me erizo la piel con solo recordarlo. – Es… como si miles de voces te murmuraran que no vales nada para este mundo – le dije mientras jugaba con el popote de mi jugo – y la única manera de callar todas… todas esa voces, era matando. – Apreté el empaque del jugo – De alguna manera veía la cruel realidad que me rodeaba y el único pensamiento que me surgía era tener que eliminar todo lo que me ocasionaba dolor. Pero había algo extraño…

. – ¿Qué? – pregunto la rubia mientras me quitaba el jugo y me miraba con impaciencia.

. – Cada vez que escuchaba una orden, no importaba de quien fuera, me sentía… me sentía útil, importante y eso apaciguaba el dolor. Si no recibía una orden, era como si mi existencia no valiera nada y eso me hacia enojar – me puse a pensar en lo que dije – tal vez por eso me ponían a dormir – le dije murmurando y luego levante la vista al ver como Tsunade anotaba todo lo que decía.

. – Gracias Hinata – dijo después de dejar de apuntar en su libreta. – Eso me ayudo a sacar unas suposiciones. Lamento haberte hecho recordar todo eso…

. – No, no, está bien. ¿Puedo saber sus suposiciones? – dije un poco cohibida por su posible respuesta.

. – Claro. Por lo que me dices y el comportamiento tuyo de hace dos años y el de Kazuma, me hace pensar que lo que activa al virus son los sentimientos negativos. – puso su vista de nuevo en la libreta y luego volvió a verme. – Dime, ¿estabas consciente de lo que hacías cuando te controlaban?

. – Algo así…podía ver lo que hacía, pero cuando mate a una persona inocente con mis propias manos de alguna manera ya no supe distinguir lo que estaba bien o lo que estaba mal y como no sabía, me sentía confundida, por eso cuando recibía una orden de quien fuera, me sentía útil y ya no había más confusiones.

. – En este tiempo, ¿Te has sentido… fuera de lo normal? Es decir, ¿Pensaste algo que nunca llegarías a sentir o hacer? – me miro fijamente y en eso me puse a reflexionar todo lo que había pasado después de entrar a la preparatoria, los chicos y luego todos estos líos.

. – Creo… – murmure perpleja ante un súbito recuerdo – cuando regrese de nuevo al cuartel, aquella vez que conocí a Shiro y empezaría de nuevo mi entrenamiento…

"_¿Qué será esta sensación? Recuerdo haberla sentido después del accidente que tuve, cuando todo se hizo negro. El solo ver a gente que se merece sufrir me llenaba de placer, viendo como la sangre sale de ese cuerpo tieso y como su vida se le escapa por esos ojos que se marchitan, quedándose sin luz, sin nada."_

_. – _De alguna manera, una parte de mi cuerpo recordó lo que yo hacia inconscientemente. Solo que ponía la muerte de mis enemigos de una manera exagerada y eso me daba felicidad. –me estremecí.– Después de despertar de mi coma y que me dieras de alta, cuando estuve en mi casa, al dormir habías partes de mi sueños que se volvían oscuros y luego veía ráfagas de personas muertas pero nunca pude ver sus rostros, solo sus cuerpos sin vida caían ante mí y lo único que sentía era… placer. Pero al despertar me invadía el terror y empezaba a temblar.

El silencio ambiento la habitación y lo único que se escuchaba era las anotaciones de Tsunade, fue ahí donde me quede con mis pensamientos y Tsunade con los suyos. Lo único que rompió la tensión del lugar fue una voz del otro lado de la habitación.

. – Hinata- sama ¿puedo pasar? – escuche la voz de Shino a la vez que tocaba la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, la puerta se deslizo y la alta figura y encapuchada de mi compañero se acerco hacia nosotras. – Kazuma despertó – dijo con neutralidad pero yo me tense.

. – Vamos Hinata – se levanto Tsunade y me indico que la siguiera.

El camino hacia el cuarto de Kazuma se me hizo eterno, cada paso que daba era una fuerte punzada en mi estomago y de repente sentía mi mano derecha pesada – como si estuviera cargando un arma – después de todo fui yo quien le disparo, era normal sentir todo eso. Me puse a pensar en lo que me había dicho mi hermana, sobre de que el realmente era una posible víctima y si era así, no hice nada para ayudarlo.

. – ¿De verdad quieres verlo? – me cuestiono Shino ya una vez enfrente de su habitación.

. – Sí – fue todo lo que le dije mientras tomaba con firmeza el picaporte.

. – Estaremos observando – me aliento Tsunade mientras posaba su mano derecha en unos de mis hombros y me daba un ligero empujón.

La puerta se deslizo provocando un sonido sordo, la iluminación estaba tenue debido a las condiciones del paciente, pero aun así podía ver con claridad la cama donde él yacía, a lado de él estaba un pequeño mobiliario y sobre él había una jarra con agua y un vaso de plástico. Mire de soslayo la cámara que estaba en una de las esquina superiores del techo, donde seguramente Tsunade y los demás me vigilaban.

. – ¿Quién es? – me detuve con el sonido de su voz, sonaba ronca y grave a la vez. Pero mi corazón sufrió un ligero pasmo al reconocer esa voz que una vez me susurraba cosas hermosas. – ¿Hay alguien? – Salí de mi asombro y retome la caminata, para que el pudiera verme. – Eres… tú…

Me mantuve serena ante su asombro a pesar de que por dentro me moría de los nervios. Ese condenado "tu" no sonó muy bien o más bien no supe identificar el tono con él se expreso, pero aun así me acerque y quede a unos centímetros de su cama. Su mirada dijo más que mil palabras, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos y pude ver como palidecía con solo verme – como si me tuviera miedo – su boca se movía pero no pronunciaba nada. Y eso me recordó aquella vez en el hospital.

. – Hol…

. – ¡¿Hinata?! – Grito con desesperación e intento levantarse pero se encontraba amarrado a la cama. – ¡¿Hinata?! ¡¿Eres tú?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!¡¿Esto es un sueño?! – su forcejeo me empezó a asustar ya que se estaba lastimando con los cinturones de fuerza.

. – ¡Kazuma, basta! ¡Te estás lastimando! – intente tranquilizarlo y empecen a bregar para obligarlo a que se acostara. Pero este no se detenía y seguía gritando cosas sin sentido, no pude identificar lo que decía porque habla con demasiada rapidez, al ver como no se calmaba le di una fuerte cachetada y dejo soltar un suave murmuro:

. – No estás muerta…

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla derecha, donde le propine la cachetada. Su pómulo se enrojecía a la vez que yo trataba de normalizar los latidos de mi corazón.

. – Claro que no. Lamento decepcionarte – le dije secamente mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás y cruzabas los brazos. Me puse seria – o eso intente – ¿Por qué supones que debo estar muerta? ¿Por aquella vez que me traicionaste? O ¿Por esa vez que me atacaste en la casa de los Uchiha?

. – Yo… ¿te traicione? – murmuro y se dejo caer en el catre pero sin dejarme de verme con incredulidad. Observe como se quedo con sus pensamientos y me dio a entender que intentaba recordar a toda costa.

. – Orochimaru – murmure con lentitud. Tenía toda la intención de hacerlo recordar, él tenía que saber todo lo que ese individuo había hecho – "nos había hecho" – Yo se que conoces ese nombre – me puse de pie y antes de retirarme – Avísame si recuerdas algo… o sino no me sirves para nada – murmure y cerré con fuerza la maldita puerta.

. – Hinata-sama – la suave voz de mi primo sirvió para tranquilizarme y no pude resistirme en abrazarlo.

Sentí como me apretaba con devoción y cariño. – ¿Qué voy hacer? – farfulle mientras trataba de tragarme las lagrimas. Termine dormida junto a él y por un momento olvide todo ya que sabía que al despertarme todos los problemas seguirán ahí, merodeando y tratando de hacerme caer. Pero trataría de levantarme las veces que sean necesarias y ponerle fin a todo esto.

Estuve en cuarentena por cuatro días – petición por los padres de familia – quienes venia a observarme a que completara una serie de pruebas que había otorgado Tsunade, también venia a observar a Kazuma quien poco a poco empezaba a recordar pero había un problema. Su desequilibrio volvió al tercer día, ataco a una de las enfermeras y casi la asfixia a muerte. Otra incógnita aparecía delante de nosotros: ¿La cura no hizo efecto? O ¿no era real?

. – ¿Qué vamos hacer? – dijo Minato quien se encontraba sentado a tres silla de mi lado derecho. Estaba en una junta con todos los padres de mis compañeros, donde por fin me dejaron participar tras haber hecho las pruebas. – El muchacho… ¿Por qué volvió a descontrolarse? Se nota que sufre demasiado. – dijo con angustia y luego voltio a verme. – Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué encontró en el ADN de Hinata? ¿Por qué a ella no le hace efecto?

La rubia volteo a verme y asentí con la cabeza para que dijera los resultados. Tsunade se puso de pie con elegancia y se acerco hacia la pequeña estancia y prendió el proyector mientras que Kakashi apagaba las luces de la habitación. – Señores, lo que les voy a mostrar a continuación quiero que sea de mucha confidencialidad – articulo Tsunade y la diapositiva cambio. Donde se podía ver el resultado de mi sangre, nadie entendía, solo yo y Tsunade. Ni siquiera mi padre ni Neji sabían lo que estaba a punto de decir, le había pedido que lo mantuviera en secreto. Hasta ahora.

. – El virus si le está haciendo efecto… la está matando – en cuanto la rubia pronuncio esas palabras hubo un silencio sepulcral, ni si quiera la mas mínima respiración se dejo de oír hasta la exclamación de mi padre y después farfullo descontrolado de los progenitores.

. – ¡¿Qué la está matando?! ¡¿Lo estás diciendo en serio?!

. – ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!

. – ¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué vamos hacer?!

. – ¿Ya lo sabías? – la mama de Hidan me murmuro preocupada y yo solo asentí, sonriéndole como pude.

. – ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? – esa pregunta resonó fuertemente una vez que hubo un breve silencio, esa pregunto venia directamente de los labios de mi primo quien se encontraba a lado mío, voltee a verlo pero no supe que decirle.

Como decirle que ya suponía como iban a reaccionar él y mi padre. Estaba más que claro que me excluirán de la misión y Neji tomaría mi lugar y yo no quería eso. Lo conocía bien, sabía muy bien que él era capaz de entrar a la boca del lobo solo por mi bien, pero no lo iba dejar. Proteger lo que más amo es la razón que me impulsa a continuar y arriesgarme.

. – Porque no solo la está matando… – todos volteamos hacia Tsunade y les mostro una fotos. – Tarde temprano terminara controlándola hasta matarla por completo. Al analizar su sangre, descubrimos que lo que le había inyectado Kazuma, era una estimulante… – mostro la comparación de mi sangre antes del de accidente de los Uchiha y después del accidente. – Eso no le tenía antes, el virus que tenía antes estaba en estado adormecido por eso no había mostrado ningún efecto porque yo le había borrado la memoria a Hinata cuando estaba en coma, lo que hizo ese estimulante fue hacerle recordar su peores pesadilla para que el virus despertara y cada día estará despertando y haciéndose fuerte hasta un punto en que ella misma no pueda controlarlo… hasta que el cuerpo no lo resista y termine por consumir toda su vida.

. – ¿Entonces si se descontrolara algún día de estos? – pregunto el padre de Gaara y al recibir un asentimiento por parte de Tsunade, volvió a preguntar: ¿Cuándo?

. – Estimo que dentro de unas semanas – dijo con incertidumbre y de nuevo empezaron los murmullos de nuevo.

. – Por eso propongo esto… – dije con voz alta para atraer su atención. – Ya lo hable con Tsunade y hay un 50 % de que esto funcione – fui yo entonces la que se puso de pie y me puse a un lado del proyecto. Mostrando otras fotos – El escondite de Orochimaru, sabemos donde esta – les dije con certinidad. – Esta es la misión, una misión donde incluiré a Isao, Mushi y Yami como mis acompañantes – señale los tres ANBU que se mantenía enfrente de la puerta de salida – El virus se alimenta de lo que más odio y en estos momentos mi odio más profundo es hacia Orochimaru, lo matare mientras este controlada por el virus E ya que como pudieron ver en ese video sus efectos superan la fuerza común y Orochimaru no será nada para mí. Si tenemos éxito, lo mataremos por una vez por todas y si es que hay cura la traeremos y Tsunade podrá atendernos.

. – Como aún no tengo mucha información sobre esa medicación hay dos posibilidades: la primera seria que eliminara por completo el virus del sistema humano y la segunda, si solo es para adormecerla tendría que borrarle de nuevo la memoria y eso conlleva a un coma de casi un año – dijo mientras les entregaba un encuadernado con los datos de la presentación.

. – ¿Y qué pasa si no hay cura? – pregunto Lika – madre de Sai – quien miraba con estupefacción todo la información.

. – Si no hay tal cura, Kakashi tendrá que asesinarme – Dije lo más alto que pude. – No solo a mí, a Kazuma y todo que tenga que ver con el virus E tendrá que ser exterminado. Por eso espero su consentimiento en este plan… – dije volteando hacia los padres de familia y calle a Neji con la mirada y mi padre solo se mantuvo al margen de todo, pude notar que se quería oponer pero se resistía, el me conocía.

Nadie me detiene cuando me propongo algo de verdad.

Mis familiares y los tres ANBU salieron de la sala de juntas para que los padres tomaran la decisión definitiva. El primero en salir fue mi primo quien se alejo de mí lo más rápido que pudo. – ¡Neji! – lo llame pero ni caso me hizo y me sentí mal por él, sentía que lo había traicionado al no decirle.

. – Hinata – voltee hacia mi padre – ¿De verdad quieres esto? – me pregunto angustiado. – Siempre hay otras formas de…

. – Lo sé, pero quiero ser útil aun cuando no exista la cura. De esa forma podre pagar mis deudas. – mi padre se quedo con la palabra en la boca y volvió a entrar ante el llamado de Minato. Me dejaron con Kakashi, Shino e Ino. Esta ultima tenia los puños apretados con tanta fuerza, resistiéndose a no gritarme o eso supuse.

. – Ino. Lamento pedirte esto pero eres una de las personas que más confió – le susurre y ella se quito la máscara y pude ver su rostro lleno de angustia. Abrió la boca para replicarme pero parecía que ella misma estaría contestando las posibles respuestas que le daría a sus cuestionamientos.

. – Siempre… estaré a su lado Hinata-sama – titubeo con suavidad y me abrazo con fervor. – Prometo buscarle la cura a toda costa – su comentario me daba tranquilidad. Ino siempre veía el lado positivo.

. – Ya saben que pueden contar conmigo también – comento Shino con su usual voz, neutral pero con un aire de determinación.

. – Hare lo que me ordene – dijo Kakashi quien solo pude percibir una pesada exhalación detrás de esa mascara. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus puños lo delataban y cuando se percato de eso, se relajo muy a regañadientes.

Después de unos minutos, mi padre nos indico que pasara y así lo hicimos. Me senté de nuevo y espere la ansiada respuesta mientras mis compañeros cerraban la puerta.

. – Hinata – se puso de pie Minato y me miro fijamente – estuvimos hablando mucho e hicimos todo lo posible por ser razonables y más con tu padre, pero primero teníamos que escucharlo de tus propias palabras – se aclaro la garganta – ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer una misión donde cabe la posibilidad de que mueras? – pregunto serio y angustiado a la vez.

. – Si – dije sin titubeos. – Y no lo hago porque este obligada a hacerlo sino que al igual que ustedes deseo de todo corazón proteger lo que más quiero y sus hijos ya son parte de esto. Ellos son… mis amigos y fueron ellos los que dieron cierta calidez y luz a mi vida estos últimos meses, algo que pensé que nunca más sentiría. Sin ellos, estaría desolada.

Erma me vio con tanto afecto y pude ver como se resistía a soltar una lagrimas ya que ella era una mujer fuerte como su hijo. – Si es lo que tú deseas…te pido que lo hagas – articulo con dificultad – Tu padre ya nos comento que eres muy terca cuando algo así se te mete la cabeza y créeme que no quiero que hagas esto ya que mi hijo te considera una persona muy especial pero…

. – Pero aun que te digamos que no, como quieras lo harás – continuo Lika mientras me miraba con cierta angustia. – Nunca pensé que las cosas llegarían tan lejos, por eso decidimos que hicieras lo que más convenga para ti.

. – Esto no está en nuestras manos, sino en las tuyas. – Hablo Rasa – Ya que hablamos de una vida.

. – Por eso, esto será aprobado si así tu lo deseas – hablo Shikaku con seriedad mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de la silla.

. – Les agradezco – dije después de unos minutos y me incline en gratitud.

. – No. A ti – dijo Tsume – madre de Kiba – Arriesgas tanto y poco recibes…

. – ¿Qué le diremos a nuestros hijos? – Me pregunto de repente Ao – padre de Deidara – Mi hijo te quiere mucho y estoy seguro que si se llegará a entera se pondría como loco. Y no solo él sino sus amigos también…

. – Es cierto, mi hijo te estima mucho – hablo Yue, padre de Sasori.

Todos se me quedaron vieron y solo me vino a la cabeza la frase de la madre de Kiba "Arriesgas tanto y poco recibes" – De hecho, me gustaría que hicieran algo por mi – me puse de pie y los mire a todos con determinación.

. – ¿Y qué es? – pregunto Fugaku.

. – Quiero que escuchen los sueños de sus hijos – dije con firmeza. – Sus hijos tienen unos esplendidos sueños pero no luchan por ello debido a ustedes. Sé muy bien que todos ustedes tienen empresas respetables y desean que perduren por generaciones, pero… me gustaría que los dejaran recorre el camino que ellos escojan, que sienta la libertad de escoger de lo que yo no pude. Apóyenlos y ayúdenlos a cumplir sus sueños. – me incline de nuevo en señal de suplica – Por favor… les pido que lo piense y hablen con ellos, porque si no lo hacen puede llegar a arrepentirse en un futuro. Sus hijos pueden llegar a ser unas extraordinarias personas si tan solo los dejaran soñar libremente. Esa sería la mejor recompensa que obtendría al hacer esta misión – comente con delicadeza y añoranza con solo recordar a los chicos.

. – Prometo que lo hare – hablo Mikoto con dulzura y lo voltee ver para luego observar el asentimiento de los demás padres. – Eres una persona muy amable Hinata-chan, te preocupas mucho por mi hijo y por los demás pero realmente me gustaría saber que vas a ser tú. ¿Qué le vas a decir a los chicos?

. – Una buena mentira.

La junta termino y me dirigí en busca de Neji, intente marcarle pero no respondía su teléfono. Por eso me puse a vagar por todo el cuartel preguntando por él, pero nadie lo había visto. Me acerque a la habitación de Kazuma y pude ver cómo le aplicaban algunos tranquilizantes, era lo menos que podía hacer Tsunade por él. Entre y le indique a la enfermera que saliera. Me acerque a su cama y me senté en un banquito a lado de él.

. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – le pregunte una vez que me sonrió.

. – B…Bien… drogado… – farfullo y note un tono burlesco mientras sonreía. – ¿Y tú?

. – Pues más o menos – agache la cabeza. – Tsunade me dijo que invadirá mi cuerpo dentro de unas semanas – le musite.

Kazuma ya lo sabía, cuando salieron las pruebas yo estaba con él en ese instante, ambos recibíamos la terapia de Tsunade y sé que había escuchado la conversación. En la terapia casi ni nos hablábamos ya que nunca supimos como empezar una conversación. Pero ahora, al ver su habitación, algo dentro de mí me impulso a entrar y ver como se encontraba.

. – Lo… lo siento… fue… mi culpa – extendió una brazo hacia mí y no pude resistirme a tomarlo de la mano.

. – No digas eso. – estreche su mano.

. – Si… lo es. Pude… recordar – murmuro con pesadez. Y voltee a verlo con estupefacción. – Lo recuerdo todo… el hospital… el apartamento… los besos… – apreté con dureza mis labios. –… el disparo…

Deje caer una pesada lágrima mientras estrechaba su mano con firmeza. – No… llores… – apretó como pudo mi mano y voltee a verlo. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y me miraban con tanta desolación – No… lo merezco… te hice…algo imperdonable…

. – Kazuma… yo también te hice algo malo… yo mate a tu padre…

. – Lo sé… el me lo dijo – alce mi ceja – Orochimaru… él lo planeo… todo. Mi padre… también… fue una… marioneta… – me silencie por esa acotación.

¿Él había planeado todo? El que mi padre conociera ese hombre, el que yo encontrara a Kazuma, todo fue ideado por Orochimaru – ¡No! – Sentí algo arde en mi pecho y cuando pude ver que Kazuma se había dormido debido a las drogas, salí corriendo hacia cierta habitación. Me sentía extremadamente caliente y solo sentía demasiado enojo en mi interior. Por eso opte por meterme a una celda de observación, temía descontrolarme, tenía que apaciguar estos pensamientos negativos. Pero estos sentimientos, solo los dirigía hacia Orochimaru, tenía que preparar mi mente para que lo asesinara cuando estuviera bajo el efecto del virus. No pienso fallar en eso.

. – ¡Hinata, ¿Estás bien?! – preguntó Tsunade entrando a la habitación.

. – ¡Vete! ¡Solo vete! – le ordene y así como entro, se fue. Me senté en una de las esquinas y abrace fuertemente mis piernas mientras me mordía los labios. Mi conciencia se desmoronaba poco a poco y solo por el comentario que me había dicho Kazuma. – Tranquila, tranquila, aun tienes cosas que hacer, tienes que ver a los chicos, a Hanabi, a Tsubaki, a Ren, a Sasuke…

Y con ese último pensamiento me desperté. Había soñado con el morocho, donde sentía sus acaricias y su tranquila respiración. Sus ojos negros como la noche me miraban con devoción y pude ver su sonrisa socarrona impregnada en sus labios cada vez que se burlaba de mí. – Sasuke…

. – No, soy Neji – me di cuenta que las acaricias si eran reales, alce mi vista y me di cuenta que era arropada por mi primo.

. – Neji… – pronuncie débilmente y solo sentí mis mejillas calientes al ser descubierta de esa manera. Agache de nuevo la cabeza – me sentía una estúpida – No quería que me viera sonrojada por andar diciendo el nombre de otra persona, un nombre que él conoce.

. – Lamento no ser esa persona – su voz sonó un poco molesta. – Pero Tsunade me dijo que se había encerrado en esa celda hasta quedarse dormida, no podía dejarla ahí. No en ese estado. – musito mientras sentía como pasaba un brazo debajo del mío y me acercaba más a él.

. – Lo siento – dije mientras le correspondía el abrazo. – Perdóname por no contártelo. Pero te necesito a lado de Hanabi, la conoces mejor que yo y quiero que sea tu el que este a su lado, como siempre lo has estado.

. – ¡Pero…!

. – ¡Por favor! – Hizo un mohín – Neji, te lo suplico… por favor…

Suspiro y de repente me alzo para que me reincorporara y pude ver su angustiada mirada. Alzo su mano derecha y acaricio suavemente mi mejilla izquierda para después pegar su frente con la mía. – Hinata… ¿Qué puedo hacer para detenerla? – me extraño que no usara el "sama" y me dolió verlo de esa manera. – ¿Por qué no puedo tomar tu lugar? ¿Por qué debe ser la persona que amo la que tiene que sufrir? ¿Por qué yo no?

Solté una ligera sonrisa y lo tome por el rostro para obligarlo a que me mirara. – Porque tú eres una persona pura y no tienes nada que pagar. Te quiero Neji, más que nada y no puedo permitir que tomes mi lugar ya que Hanabi te necesita; yo necesito que te quedes con ella y la protejas por mí, lo harás ¿verdad?

Sin respuesta alguna me abrazo con vehemencia y solo lo escuche chistar de frustración. El saber que le gustaba a Neji solo aumento mi deseo de que se quedara alejado de mi misión – no podía perderlo – aunque no le corresponda de esa forma, yo lo amo a mi manera.

Después de eso, Neji se retiro a la casa. Su misión en ANBU había terminado y otra nueva surgía aunque no quisiera admitirlo. Me fije en el reloj y me di cuenta que era muy temprano – Eran las 7:18 am, domingo – los chico llegarían alrededor de las 8 am, tenía que prepararme mentalmente en como fingir ante ellos.

. – Hinata-sama, Tsunade quiere verte – Shino se asomo por el contorno de la puerta y lo seguí para que me llevara ante la mencionada. Estaba en el cuarto de Kazuma, donde le ayudaban a hacer terapia y espere a que saliera.

. – Vaya… Kazuma se ve… – el aludido se veía bien. Con todo y letras. Había recuperado cierto tono de su piel y ya no mostraba señales de dolor cuando caminaba.

. – Fue la nueva medicina de Tsunade – menciono Shino – Contrarresta el virus E por 8 horas pero no lo quita, quizá usted debería tomarlas – voltee a verlo y quería decirlo algo pero en ese instante la rubia salió y dejo a Kazuma con unos ANBU enfermeros auxiliares.

. – Hinata, necesito que te cambies. Iremos a ver a alguien – comento eufórica.

. – ¿A quién?

. – Al presidente de Japón, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Esta aquí en Konoha y quiere verte – hablo con seriedad y me entrego una pastillas – supuse que era el nuevo medicamento del que hablo Shino – Además otra persona quiere verte… – comento misteriosamente.

Mientras el carro conducía por la grande ciudad de Konoha, mi mirada solo se centraba en las pastillas que me había dado Tsunade, dijo que las tomaras cada vez que sintiera pasmo de descontrol – Suspire – recosté mi cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Ver al presidente me ponía nerviosa y más al desconocer la otra persona, la rubia se había negado a decirme y ella más que nada sabía que no me gustaban las sorpresas.

Después de una hora y media llegamos a Tokio y recorrimos unos senderos hasta que el carro atranco en una hermosa mansión, al entrar por ese portón admire con entusiasmo el hermoso jardín que rodeaba la inmensa casa, cuando el auto se detuvo pude ver que Tsunade había llegado primero y me esperaba recargada en su Benz, pero no era el único carro estacionado, había otro auto sedan de color gris inerte a lado del coche de Tsunade.

. – Tsunade-sama, ¿Por qué mi padre no nos acompaño? – le pregunte una vez que baje de mi auto y nos adentrábamos a la elegante mansión.

. – Ya lo veras – dijo con simpleza.

Si la fachada de la casa era increíble, por dentro era más que eso. Todo resplandecía para mí, un lugar grande, bien ambientado y bien decorado. No había muchos sirvientes pero si muchos guardias quienes nos registraron en la entrada pero mí vista solo se enfocaban en esos hermosos cuadros que decoraban las blancas paredes y eso inmensos candelabros que colgaban del techo.

. – El presidente no tardara en llegar– anuncio una mujer oficinista mientras nos indicaba el camino. Llegamos a la sala donde nos ofrecieron asiento y un poco de té mientras esperábamos.

. – Esto es… hermoso – musite para Tsunade.

. – Gracias… se nota que tienes un buen gusto – me sobresalte por una voz masculina detrás de nosotras. E identifique al presidente de la nación, un hombre adulto y respetado por todo el mundo, me sentí como una niña en ese instante, para mí, era ver como un estrella de cine. Pero mi vista se concentro en una alta figura acercándose a lado de Sarutobi-sama, tenia cabellos cortos de color azul media noche al igual que sus ojos, su piel era blanca y resaltaba mucho con su traje de color negro. En cuanto me vio, sentí un ligero cosquilleo, fue como una ráfaga donde me dejo un aire muy familiar.

. – Is she? Is Yûhi's daughter? – el hombre era un extranjero y con solo mencionar el nombre de mi madre, hizo que me pusiera de pie instantáneamente.

. – Si, es ella – afirmo el presidente al mismo tiempo que ese hombre se acercaba a mí con tanta añoranza.

. – ¿Hinata? – pronuncio mi nombre con su voz foránea a la vez que yo le asentía. – Vaya… te pareces mucho a mi hermana…

. – ¡¿Eh?! – no podía creérmelo, el era…

. – Soy el hermano menor de Yûhi, Shin Hamilton, en pocas palabras soy tu tío – solté un gemido de estupefacción. Desde que supe que mi madre tenía un hermano en el extranjero soñé algo como esto, pero, era demasiado pronto y nunca espere conocerlo de este modo. Ahora entiendo porque mi padre no vino, mi patriarca aún siente algo de recelo por lo que le hicieron a mi madre cuando era joven – que fue la causa que la motivo en crear ANBU – Pero como soy tan desconfiada y el no saber el apellido original de mi madre, me hizo voltear a Tsunade puesto que ella la había conocido mejor que yo.

. – Hamilton, ese el apellido que llevaba tu madre antes de casarse – ¡Me leyó la mente o qué!

Seguía perpleja e intente pronunciar algunas palabras coherentes pero nada salió de mi cuerdas bucales. – Ah…

. – Lo sé. También me sentí así cuando me dijeron que tenía sobrinas en Japón. Por eso traje esto… – Metió su mano derecha en su fino saco y me enseño una vieja fotografía. La tome y abrí más la boca al verme en esa foto – claro que no era yo – pero mi madre se parecía mucho a mi cuando era pequeña. Se veía tan tierna y linda y junto a él había una señora de su mismo tono de cabello cargando un delicado bebe envuelto en una mantas azules. – Ese soy yo – me comento señalando el bebe. – Y ellos son tus abuelos – mire a los padres de mi madre, mi abuelo tenía un rostro serio mientras que mi abuela sonreía con timidez a la cámara – Lamentable tu abuela falleció de cáncer hace 10 años – lo mire impactada y triste a la vez, la esperanza de conocerla se había desvanecido por completo.

. – Lo… siento…

. – No, no – negó la cabeza pero dudaba en decirme algo y luego vi de reojo al presidente que me sonreía con ternura a pesar de ser la primera vez que nos conocíamos.

. – Tsunade, por qué no dejamos que hablen a solas mientras nosotros tomamos té al aire libre – invito Sarutobi-sama y al recibir un asentimiento por parte de la rubia se fueron dejándonos solos. Y me sentí más confiada en entablar una conversación.

. – Se un poco de ustedes debido a Tsunade-sama, pero… – me mordí los labios y me cohibí ante mi pregunta – ¿Por qué nunca supe nada de ustedes? Ni una llamada, ni una foto de ustedes…

La mirada de Shin se oscureció y entre abrió los labios para dejar soltar un suspiro. – Veras… yo tenía tan solo 8 años cuando obligaron a mi hermana a irse a estudiar en Japón. Pero antes de irse mi padre y ella tuvieron una fuerte discusión – estiraba su dedos y luego los volvía a cerrar – Fue la peor de todas… ambos gritaban por la herencia de la empresa. Yûhi era una mujer destacada pero aun así el congreso no quiso dejarle la compañía…

". – ¡PADRE! ¡PADRE, NO ME DES LA ESPALDA! – Grito mi hermana con histeria mientras zarandeaba el brazo de su progenitor.

". – ¡Basta, Yûhi! ¡La decisión está tomada! – Bramo con impotencia mi padre mientras enfrentaba cara a cara a su hija mayor.

". – ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Lo prometiste! – la voz de Yûhi fue perdiendo volumen y pude notar cómo se esforzaba por no llorarle por lo tanto su rostro se mantenía en pie y decidida. – ¡Dijiste que era apta para esta compañía! ¡Que tenía talento! ¡¿Entonces por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no confías en mí?! ¡¿Por qué le das el apoyo al congreso?! ¡Ellos también sabe que soy buena en esto! ¡¿Por qué les tienes miedo?! ¡Sí, soy una mujer, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer lo mismo que tú! ¡Soy tu hija!

". – ¡Suficiente! – la detuvo mientras veía como la servidumbre baja con las maletas de mi hermana.

. – Fue ahí donde me aterrorice, no quería que se fuera – me comentó mientras sostenía fuertemente mis manos. – Mi hermana era mi heroína.

". – ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! – le bramo con rabia mi hermana. – Tú y ese… ¡Puto congreso se pueden ir a la mierda! – era la primera vez que la escuchaba decirle maldiciones a mi padre.

. – Mi padre enfureció y le dio una fuerte cachetada donde le partió un poco el labio – me estremecí y él lo noto. – Grite en ese momento y baje llorando… sin saber qué hacer.

". – Yûhi… yo… – el rostro de padre mostraba culpabilidad.

". – Je – mi hermana dejo de mirar el suelo y alzo su rostro lleno de lagrimas hacia mi padre. – Y yo que quería que estuvieras orgullosa de mí… pero ahora… ya se me olvido la razón de por qué me esforzaba tanto en que me vieras de esa forma.

. – Esas fueron las últimas palabras que le dio a mi padre y para mí…

". – Shin, mírame. Se fuerte y no te conviertas en uno de ellos. Shin te quiero mucho y siempre estarás en mi corazón, Shin, lo siento mucho… adiós.

Mi corazón se estrujo al ver a mi tío llorando de esa forma, se notaba que quería demasiado a mi madre tanto como yo la ame. – En esos días mi madre estaba fuera del país y cuando se entero de que mi padre había mandado a Yûhi de esa forma a Japón, se negó a hablarle por casi un año. La habían enviado con una tía y ella quiso ir pero al instante… le diagnosticaron el cáncer crónico por lo tanto mi padre se negó a que viajara y que se quedara para las terapias – se puso a observar la foto y con su dedo gordo la empezó acariciar. – Mi padre se negaba a saber de mi hermana… pero era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que estaba preocupado por ella, así que una vez vi como ordenaba a unos caballeros a vigilarla. Los enviaron a Japón y ellos llamaban cada quincena para infórmanos, supimos de su boda, el día que naciste y el día que falleció dejando solo una parte de ella, su otra bebe. Hanabi, ¿No es así?

Asentí mientras él sacaba un paño para secarse las lágrimas. – Así se llamaba mi madre… – inhalo varias veces y luego se quedo mirando un punto fijo de la habitación mientras yo me estrujaba las manos. – Después de que nos enteráramos de su muerte… mi padre y madre cambiaron… mi padre ya no tenía el mismo carácter fuerte como antes y el cáncer de mi madre empeoro tras enterarse y murió dos años después de mi hermana. Mi padre entro en un transe de aislación y me cedieron el puesto provisional para suplantarlo mientras se recuperaba de su shock – Me comento mientras sacaba su celular y me mostraba una foto de mi abuelo donde miraba con soledad el cielo azulado. Me sentí mal por él, seguía vivo y seguía culpándose por todo sus errores del pasado.

. – ¿Y los hombres que vigilaban a mi madre? ¿Qué paso con ellos? – pregunte lánguidamente.

. – Mi padre los hizo regresar después de estar 5 años fuera de su hogar natal – asentí comprendiendo y me sentí aliviada de que ANBU no les hubiera hecho nada, pero algo me decía que mi madre ya lo sabía y no hizo nada.

. – Yo quise buscarlas pero con la decaída de mi padre, toda la compañía se vino sobre mí – me articulo con suavidad. – No sabes lo mucho que rece por este día… si no fuera por tu padre hubiera tardado más en encontrarlas…

. – ¡¿Eh?! ¡Mi padre!

. – El llamo, ¿No te lo dijo? – Negué lentamente – El me puso al tanto… – Sentí como se me cristalizaban los ojos. – Por eso no vino… – Ahora lo entiendo todo, mi padre le conto todo y no se presento para evitar discusiones de más, él lo sabía y en cierta manera me ponía triste y no sé porque sentí que lo había decepcionado.

. – ¿Lo sabes… todo? – asintió confirmando con una leve sonrisa. – Yo…

. – No digas nada… Estoy aquí para apoyarte. Tu padre hizo muy bien en comunicarse conmigo. Necesitaran de mi apoyo – me abrazo gentilmente y no pude evitar sollozar. – Encontraremos esa cura, cueste lo que cueste.

El saber que mi tío me apoyaba me aliviaba demasiado, era casi como un renacimiento. Había perdido a mi tío Hizashi y era como si hubiera vuelto trayendo un nuevo miembro, uniendo más a esta familia. Mi tío Shin era una persona dulce y razonable, me pregunto muchas cosas sobre Orochimaru, Kazuma y el virus E. Le conté con mas detallismo mis pesadillas hechas realidad, le hable dulcemente sobre mis amigos y como los había dañado pero como poco a poco me otorgaron su perdón a pesar de que no lo merecía. Le hable mucho de Neji y de Hanabi, el cuartel y de mis compañeros ANBU.

Y lo más agradable fue que solté todos esos sentimientos que nunca pude decir, el tener a mi tío era como tener cerca a mi madre, quien me consolaba a pesar de todo lo que había hecho. Insistiéndome en que nada de esto era mi culpa, ni de mi padre ni de nadie. El mundo siempre estará rodeado de males y sufrimiento, pero sin sufrimiento no habría compasión. Y sin ese sentimiento no podríamos ayudar a nadie. Muchas veces la gente asimila que compasión y lastima es lo mismo, pero no lo es. El problema radica en que no saben identificarla. Yo recibí la compasión de mis amigos y fue así como ellos me perdonaron, tal vez, si sintieron lastima pero al final la compasión se quedo con ellos, ya que ellos decidieron quedarse a mi lado.

. – ¿Qué vas hacer? – me pregunto mi tío mientras el auto arrancaba hacia la empresa. – ¿De verdad les vas a mentir? – voltee a verlo una vez de checar mi reloj, para ver si todavía estarían entrenado.

. – Se que no es lo correcto, pero los conozco. Si se enteran son capaz de todo para tenerme – le dije mientras me recostaba en su hombro y dejaba que me brindara su calor. Necesitaba llenarme de valor y determinación. Porque una vez llegando ya no había marcha atrás, mentirles otra vez sería una infamia, pero ahora que tengo el apoyo de mi tío – y en si el de Estados Unidos – y el del presidente de Japón para detener a Orochimaru y evitar una posible guerra, me sentía más "esperanzada" de que todo esto termine de una buena vez y si era posible continuar con una vida normal.

Termine como termine, si me gustaría pasar mis últimos momentos con los chicos y con Hanabi hasta que el virus E me sienta efecto.

. – Aquí te espero – deje a mi tío en una sala de la empresa y me encamine con Tsunade al elevador donde hablaba por celular.

. – ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunte al ver como suspiraba con cansancio.

. – Kazuma se aventuro por el cuartel y ahora está un piso debajo de nostras con unos ANBU – me señalo con el dedo el primer piso subterráneo mientras nos adentrábamos en el ascensor.

. – ¡Maldición! Dime que no lo golpearon – Tsunade negó con la cabeza mientras cruzaba mis brazos y me irrite por la estupidez que había hecho Kazuma por andar vagando en esas condiciones.

Fuimos por el mencionado y andaba con su ropa holgadas viendo con desinterés el piso. – Kazuma – lo llame y cuanto me volteo a ver sus pupilas se cristalizaron. – ¿Qué tienes? – dije suavemente al ver como sollozaba en silencio.

. – Vimos los videos de seguridad, estaba sonámbulo y despertó aquí – me comentó el ANBU mientras me extendía un iPad con esos videos y era cierto.

. – Yo… – articulo débilmente – Te vi morir… te vi morir y no pude hacer nada…

. – Tranquilo, tranquilo. Fue solo una fea pesadilla – Lo ayude a ponerse de pie y lo encamine hacia el ascensor para llevarlo hacia su cuarto para que descansara.

El ascensor bajaba lentamente y vigilaba de reojo a Kazuma quien se mantenía aferrado a mi brazo izquierdo con la cabeza agachada. Me preocupaba de que el virus le estuviera ocasionado eso y creo que a Tsunade también ya que no dejaba de verlo con ansiedad. – ¿Crees que se recupere? – pregunte débilmente.

. – Tal vez, pero también necesito que él sea fuerte – articulo Tsunade con un tono alto para que Kazuma lo escuchara. Y comprendí que si el paciente se niega a mejorar entonces no había mucho por hacer si él no tenía esos mismos deseos de reponerse.

. – Lo será. Kazuma será fuerte – comente de la nada y sentí más el agarre en mi brazo cautivo. – Por cierto Tsunade, no pude agradecerte por comunicarte con el presidente. Recibir su apoyo…

. – ¡Por fin!

No pude continuar ya que el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas de metal se abrieron, escuche voces y me quede impactada al ver a los chicos enfrente de mí – Mierda – ¿por qué siempre era de esta manera? Pero ya no importa, por lo menos no se habían ido.

. – ¡Vaya, aún no se han ido! – Tsunade fue la primera en romper el silencio e hizo reaccionar de nuevos a los chicos que seguían viendo con incredulidad a cierto chico que se mantenía aferrado a mi brazo y aun con la mirada agachada. – Que bueno que los alcanzamos, ¿No es así, Hinata? – Tsunade salió del ascensor y yo la seguí lentamente mientras intentaba mantener la postura.

. – Eh… sí. Qué bueno que llegue a tiempo. Tsunade porque no llevas a los chicos a la sala de juntas mientras yo llevo a Kazuma a su habitación, ¿Sí? Gracias que tierna – me encamine con Kazuma por otro pasillo sin esperar su respuesta.

Maldición. – Vamos Kazuma – apresure al chico mientras lo empujaba con delicadeza. Después de unos minutos lo deje en su habitación para que durmiera. – Listo – termine de cobijarlo y de ver que se sintiera lo más cómodo posible, pero la verdad me estaba haciendo pendeja. Me ponía de nervios al no saber que decirles. Tengo que empezar con una buena introducción – que sea típico de mí – el coraje para no dejarles ver que les estoy mintiendo y sonar coherente en todo lo que diga.

. – Hinata… – murmuro Kazuma mientras alargaba su mano para tocar una de las mías. – No te vayas – podía ver terror en sus ojos y eso me dejo aturdida.

. – No lo hare.

No tardo mucho en dormirse y no me atreví a dejarlo cuando me miro de esa manera, era como si le temiera algo que podría pasarle y por el miedo que me trasmitía, era algo que podría pasar muy pronto sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Entonces, sentí un ligero pasmo – algo tan pequeño – y ya estaba de rodillas. Mi respiración se había tornado acelerado al igual que las palpitaciones de mi corazón, me puse de pie como pude y saque dos pastillas para tomarlas.

La puerta se abrió y apareció una mujer ANBU – Hinata-sama, ¿Se encuentra bien? Vi por la cámara de seguridad…

. – Si, si. Solo fue un pequeño mareo. Ya estoy bien – normalice mi respiración y pude sentir como la medicina me calmaba.

. – Me alegro. Por cierto, el señor Uchiha se encontraba a fuera hace poco…

. – ¿Qué? ¡¿Cuál Uchiha?! – me alarme de inmediato.

. – ¡Ah! Uchiha Sasuke estaba aquí antes de que usted colapsara… – suspire por eso. Me aliviaba el que no me hubiera visto. – Parecía que iba a tocar pero después se arrepintió y regreso a la sala de juntas…

. – Ya veo. Gracias. Vigilen a Kazuma – ordene mientras salía hacia mi otro encuentro con los muchachos.

Mientras caminaba por ese largo pasillo, repasaba mentalmente todo lo que les iba decir. Una vez que estuve enfrente de la habitación y percibir sus voces, toque y me adentre. Los muchachos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa y en cuanto me vieron me recibieron con calidez y entusiasmo.

. – ¡Hinata! – saludo y grito eufórico Naruto, su cara de sorprendido paso a una de alegría y me sonrió como siempre lo hace. – ¡Te estábamos esperando-datebayo!

. – ¿Dónde estabas? – cuestiono interesado Itachi pero sin dejar de sonreír. – Te tardaste…

. – Si… porque tardaste tanto – comento Sasuke y pude notar cierta molestia acompañado con algo de sarcasmos en su comentario. Pero solo yo me había percatado de eso y pude ver que Shikamaru e Itachi también puesto que estaban a su lado.

. – Lo siento. Estaba con un amigo. – dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa y me acomodaba a lado de Hidan, quien muy amablemente se levanto y me extendió la silla para que me sentara.

. – ¡Ja! Llamas a él "amigo" – ahora sí. Sasuke estaba molesto. – A esa persona quien se atrevió a atacarte en mi casa – bramo con impaciencia.

. – Entonces, si es él. Shiro. – articulo Kiba mientras volteaba a verme. – ¿Por qué esta aquí? – su pregunta parecía más una acusación, pero aun así le respondí.

. – Kakashi tuvo la oportunidad de salvarlo… – musite mientras juntaba mis manos y observaba a todos. – Chico, sean compresibles. Kazuma también fue una víctima como yo y no podía darle la espalda.

. – Kazuma… ¿Ese es su nombre? – me quede pensando ante la incógnita de Deidara. Pues era un nombre que yo le había puesto, aun desconocía del todo su pasado.

. – Si, es un nombre que yo le puse – dije con sinceridad y les conté sobre como había conocido a Kazuma hasta el accidente, omitiendo la relación amorosa que tuvimos. No quería que hicieran un drama si llegara a enterarse.

. – Ya veo. Por eso crees que él también fue una víctima – articulo Deidara – Hinata, sí que eres un ángel – lagrimeo el rubio y rodee los ojos por su acto fingido pero que al final me hacía reír.

. – ¿Entonces? – cuestión Sasori y me le quede viendo confusa – Tsunade nos dijo que tenias nuevas noticias para nosotros.

. – ¡Ah, sí! Qué bueno que me acordaste… – Mierda, como empiezo esto. Me puse de pie e intente verme seria. – Supongo… que vieron ese video, ¿verdad? – apreté mis labios al recibir un asentimiento. – Tranquilos, no es nada. De hecho fue algo bueno.

. – ¿Bueno? ¿Cómo? – articulo Itachi.

Vamos Hinata, tu puedes hacerlo. – Veras… durante esta semana. La razón por la que falte a la escuela fue porque encontramos a Orochimaru.

. – ¡¿Ehhhhhh?!

. – ¡¿Hablas enserio?! – cuestiono incrédulo Sai mientras se ponía de pie y pude notar como sus puños se apretaban con demasiada fuerza. – ¡¿Dónde está?!

. – Y esa es la razón por la que me fui esta mañana – "Lo siento, Sai" – Nos comunicamos con el presidente de Japón, Sarutobi-sama. Para informarle sobre el caso de Orochimaru y qué el tomara la decisión de qué hacer, porque esto también lo perjudica a él…

. – ¡¿Decisión?! ¡¿Por qué simplemente no lo matan?! – "Lo siento Hidan, pero eso haré"

. – Es que las cosas se complicaron, parece ser que también se metió con Estado Unidos y vino un representante para participar sobre la decisión sobre Orochimaru – mentí rápidamente.

. – ¿Estados Unidos? Entonces, ¿Qué van hacer ustedes? – "Perdón Deidara pero nosotros tomaremos esa decisión"

– Pues no nos queda más opción que retirarnos…

. – ¿Retirase? Quieres decir que ANBU dejara de existir – "No por el momento Sasori. Aún tenemos una cosa que hacer"

. – Algo así. ANBU seguirá hasta que la decisión sea tomada. Así que pueden estar tranquilos, ya todo acabo, ya no será necesario que venga a entrenar todos los domingos – intente levantarles el ánimo pero solo los dejo desanimados.

. – ¿Y tú Hinata? ¿Seguirás aquí? – "Lamentablemente sí, Shikamaru. Yo soy la parte esencial"

. – Pues… hable con mi padre y dijo que ya no era necesario que viniera y que podía irme tranquilamente a mi casa junto Hanabi – sonreí lo más que pude y me alegre al ver que pude contagiar algunos con mi falso entusiasmo.

. – ¡De veras-tebayo! ¡¿Significa qué eres libre?! – "No, Naruto. Aún no soy libre, pero algún día lo seré"

. – Sí. Lo sé, me siento… – "mal por todo esto" –… tan relajada…

. – Ya lo creo. – dijo Itachi mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí para darme una palmada en el hombro. – Supongo que ahora ya no tendrás excusa para no asistir a la escuela – "¡Je! Por el momento no, lo siento Itachi, pero un día me iré y no podre ni decir adiós."

. – No, es una lástima – bromee – No sabes todo lo que hacía para evitar ver tu cara – me reí de Itachi ya que todos empezamos a burlarnos de él.

. – ¿Y ahora que harás? – Gaara me tomo de la mano y me dio una media sonrisa – "Esperar el momento indicado"

. – No lo sé. Se siente raro librarse de todo esto – dije un poco incomoda por mi respuesta.

. – ¡Yo se que vas hacer! – Grito con entusiasmo Kiba mientras se subía a la mesa y llegaba hasta mi lado. – ¡Vamos hacer todas las cosas que siempre quisiste emprender! ¡Te diremos todo lo que una estudiante normal hace durante la semana! – "Gracias Kiba, tu siempre preocupándote por mi bienestar. Lamento que eso no pueda durar tanto"

. – Suena divertido… – musite.

Los chicos empezaron a discutir sobre qué hacer y a donde llevarme, me sentí aliviada de que se lo creyeran, me sentía pésima al mentirles de esa forma pero yo aún tengo la esperanza de triunfar con mi misión. Lo hacía por los chicos y por…

. – Hinata – Me detuve ante el llamado de Sasuke mientras caminábamos hacia el ascensor. Me tomo del brazo y me alejo un poco de los chicos. – Eres una mentirosa – mi corazón casi se me sale por la boca. ¿Me había descubierto?

. – N…no se a que te refieres – intente calmarme y solo sentí más el apretón de Sasuke en mi brazo.

. – No te hagas la inocente, Hyuga. Sé que omitiste algunas cosas sobre Kazuma – ¡Maldición, por eso está molesto! – No me interesa si Kazuma fue una víctima, tu solo tienes que verme a mí – demando con frustración.

. – "Pero si lo hago, aunque dudo que sea para siempre"

Sin darme cuenta termine enamorándome de él, pero no me atrevo a confesárselo. No sería justo, ya le he mentido por lo tanto he perdido mi derecho de su segundo perdón. Solo espero que mi buena mentira no lo haga sufrir demasiado.

. – "Lo lamento mucho Sasuke, pero ya no puedo dar marcha atrás"

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 17

.

.

.

Hola aquí les dejo este capítulo. Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, me tarde un poquitín ya que siempre trato de que sean largos y lo puedan disfrutar más. Muchas gracias por leer y por apoyarme en que le continúen. Tal vez sea mucho dramatismo para muchos pero estamos llegando al clímax final de la historia. Gracias por leer como siempre.

COMENTARIOS

.

**Hanako-chan95****: **Holi! Gracias por tu lindo comentario me da más ánimos para escribir y lamento mucho lo de la empresa se que encontraras otra buen empleo en el cual te permitan leer fanfic. XD espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y que lo hayas disfrutado. Cuídate y te deseo lo mejor.

**26Kaori-San****: **Hola, lamento mucho lo de la garantía. Espero que se cure con mimos y así XD si ya apareció por fin Kazuma, ya quería que apareciera para dar más celos *.* me encanta provocar eso. Y esa Sakura, nunca debe faltar para cagar las relaciones de los demás y Fugaku entiéndelo lo hace por su bebe Sasuke. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por siempre leer. 3

**NathalieDBZ: **Holi, que bueno que el capitulo anterior sirvió para aclararte cosas y se todo lo posible por escribirlo rápido por su alguien tenía dudas y ahora te traje este. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y que continúes leyendo los próximos capítulos. 3 Bye.

**kaitlynleonant13****: **Hola, gracias por comentar. Ahora por eso Sasuke ira personalmente a revivirte con un beso cada vez que mueras en capitulo por leerlo ~.* Y me alegra saber que voy por buen camino y créeme que en los siguientes ya tratare de que salgan los demás a veces se me dificulta porque como está narrado en primera persona es difícil describir la de los demás, pero no te preocupes ya se me ocurrirá algo y saldrán más los chicos. Muchas gracias por leer y te espero en la próxima.

**fran.s: **Holis! Gracias como siempre por comentar ya se la trama creo que en cierta manera me inspire en eso también pero creo que al final de la historia les diré mi otra inspiración (chan chan chan) y si todos necesitamos a una Sakura en una historia así, pues es la mujer más metiche pero que me caí bien en Naruto Shippuden…hasta cierto punto. Y Kazuma! El creo que es uno de mis personajes que mejor he creado :3 por eso lo amo. Y respecto a Sasori, te aclaro que no es la hermana de de Deidara sino la de Sasori. La hermana de Sasori le gusta Deidara XD y creo que ella saldrá en el siguiente capítulo, pero no te preocupes le daré un buen final a nuestro sexy pelirrojo. Espero que este capítulo sea de agrado y me despido con un: ¡chao!

**PandoNee-chan****: **Hola muchas por comentar se nota todo tu entusiasmo en ese review, el emoticón está muy lindo. Espero que este capítulo te haya aclarado tus dudas y quien no ama Sasuke cuando esta celoso, y créeme habrá más celos en los siguiente capítulos. Gracias como siempre por leer y te leo en el siguiente capítulo: Bye!

PD: Agradezco a **Hikari-chan Uzumaki** por haberme dejado a un lindo comentario en Teach me. No sé si está leyendo esta historia también pero se le agradece. Y a todos los demás por leer mis demás historias, por comentar y darle en favoritos y/o seguidores.

Yeii-chan se despide.

Hasta la próxima.


	19. Tic Tac

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 18: Tic Tac**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

. – ¡Oh, enhorabuena! ¡Felicidades por tu graduación, Itachi-san!

. – Muchas Gracias, Minato-sama. ¿Para qué quería verme?

. – Ah, pues como comenzar… Es sobre Hinata…

.

.

.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hace dos semanas

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El viento se sentía tan cálido cuando chocaba contra mi rostro al mismo tiempo que yo observaba con añoranza ese hermoso atardecer a través del gran ventanal que poseía la habitación donde me reunían con mis amigos. Desde ayer los muchachos estuvieron más empalagosos de lo normal tras haberles mentido sobre Orochimaru, puesto que para ellos, todo esto ya había terminado. Pero para mí, solo estaba comenzado. No me atreví a decirles que el representante de E.U era en realidad mi tío, tenía que tener mucho cuidado respecto a él ya que se estaba quedando en mi casa junto con Hanabi. Solo ella sabia el verdadero lazo que nos unía y prometió no decir, ni gritarle "tío" ante todo. Pero de igual manera, a ella tampoco le dije sobre mi situación. Sé que me haría un fuerte berrinche y no dudaría en ir a contárselo a "su Itachi-san" – lo cual me hacía sentir irritada– La idea de que a Hanabi le gustara el Uchiha mayor, sería el colmo. Es que a caso todas las futuras Hyuga que haiga caerían ante sus encantos.

Pero no puedo culparla… al final yo también termine cayendo. Y la gran pregunta que aun sigue sin respuesta es: ¿Cómo diablos termine enamorada de él?

¡De Uchiha Sasuke!

Entre los 10, me gusto al que menos imagine. De hecho, aun recuerdo cuando entre a la preparatoria; las chicas siempre hacían bullicio por el atractivo de los chicos y obviamente una nunca deja de saciar su curiosidad, un día, sin intensión alguna, los observe con más detenimiento, no negaba que era físicamente guapos pero una nunca sabe como son por dentro, aun que ellos mismo se delataban, cuando fastidiaban a pobre estudiantes.

Al principio no le di importancia pero después ya no pude quitarles la vista. Y debo confesar – a cierta manera – quien entre todos el que más me agrado fue Shikamaru, el siempre se mantenía sereno pero lo que más me fastidiaba de él era su increíble desinterés hacia todos, pero al verlo me di cuenta que yo hacía lo mismo que él.

Me mantenía en mi propio mundo sin que nadie ni nada me volviera a lastimar, pero al final cuando los percibía y a sus "pequeñas" travesuras, me asquee de mi misma actitud. Dejaba que hicieran sus bromas mientras yo solo participara como espectadora. Pero al final esta espectadora se convirtió en la atención principal. Aún me sigo preguntando qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera ayudado esa vez a Chouji. ¿Nos habríamos conocido de otro modo? ¿Serían tan importantes como lo son ahora? ¿Me hubiera enamorado aun así de Uchiha Sasuke?

. – ¡Nhe, nhe! Hinata, ¿Cómo se hace este ejercicio? – Reaccione ante un rozamiento cerca de mi ante brazo – ¿Hinata? – desperté de mis pensamientos con un ligero pestañar.

. – ¡Ah, lo siento Kiba! – voltee de nuevo ante la mesita que tenía enfrente y me dispuse a explicarle unos ejercicios al Inuzuka. Pero no estábamos solos, todos estábamos a excepción de Sasuke. – Mira este se hace así… ¿lo entiendes?… – el Uchiha menor estaba resentido conmigo porque le volví a mentir… y para acabarla se lo creyó.

. – ¡Oh, sí! – exclamo emocionado el castaño mientras retomaba su batalla con el siguiente problema de algebra.

Me sentí mal por Sasuke y para no pensar más en eso, me concentre en los exámenes finales. Estaban cerca al igual que la ceremonia de graduación de Itachi, Hidan. Y sentí una extrema felicidad cuando me contaron que esta mañana, sus padres les habían preguntado sobre qué era lo que realmente quería para su futuro y su respuesta fue exactamente como la que ellos me expusieron. Itachi se haría cargo de la empresa – y no por obligación – sino por qué el también lo deseaba y porque aspiraba que su hermano recorriera el camino que el quisiese. En cuanto a Hidan, su madre acepto a que eligiera una de las mejores academias deportivas de artes marciales mixtas y convertirse en un profesional, solo que aun no le contaba que le rezaba a Dios, dijo que con eso si que tenía que haber tiempo y de preferencia una vez que ya estuviera dentro de una academia deportiva antes de que su madre se arrepintiera de apoyarlo.

. – ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ya me harte! – Hidan exploto – ¡¿Por qué mierdas tengo que hacer esto?! ¡Si yo voy hacer un maldito deportista, los deportistas no pensamos en esto! – azoto su libreta de matemáticas hacia el suelo.

. – ¡Relájate! ¡Ve el lado positivo, serás un deportista medio inteligente! – se burlo Deidara mientras se ponía de pie y agarraba su propia libreta.

. – ¡De veras!… ¡Maldito, ¿Cómo que miedo inteligente?! – refunfuño el grandulón una vez captado la burla del rubio.

. – Además, tu secreto estará a salvo – murmuro Sai mientras dejaba de apuntar y tomaba cierto libro de su mochila.

. – ¿Cuál secreto? – pregunte con mucha curiosidad mientras le revisaba a Deidara sus problemas de algebra.

. – Si, ¿Cuál secreto? – pregunto Hidan y fue ahí donde todos volteamos hacia Sai.

. – Que tu cerebro esta asíííí de pequeño… – menciono Sai mientras hacia un gesto con los dedos –… como tu pene.

Fui la primera en romper el silencio con carcajadas mientras golpeaba con consistencia la mesa con mi puño. Los demás se empezaron a burlarse mientras Sai evitaba con agilidad los insistentes golpes de Hidan y fue ahí donde pude darme cuenta de los resultados finales del entrenamiento ANBU, ellos no lo notaban, pero cada vez que los veía haciendo deporte su estructura muscular y su agilidad se incremento más de lo que yo esperaba. Si Hidan iba a hacer un luchador sin duda alguna sería uno de los mejores.

. – Sai, no me digas que estas volviendo a tu viejo hábito – cometo Naruto una vez calmado pero que después se torno preocupante al ver el libro que sostenía el pelinegro. Agache un poco mi cabeza para leer el titulo de la caratula, pero solo distinguía unas cuantas letras.

. – ¿Cuál viejo habito? – pregunte rendida al no descubrir la identidad de ese libro.

. – ¡Cierto, Hinata aun no sabe cómo fue nuestra aventura en primaria y secundaria! – Deidara vio una clara oportunidad para dejar de estudiar y empezó a cerrar su libreta junto con la mía para que prestara atención. – ¡Ah, de solo recodarlos me da tanta risa!

. – Mira para no hacerte el cuento largo – hablo Kiba mientras se acomodaba en su asiento – Nos conocimos cuando estábamos en 4° de primaria gracias a Naruto e Itachi, muy bien, ahora hablemos como éramos a esa edad. Comencemos con las damas, Sai… ¡Ouch! – solté una risita al ver cómo el mencionado le arrojaba el libro e impactaba con su cabeza. El libro rodo y cayó a un costado de mí y por fin pude leer el título:

. – Algebra, aprende en cuestión de segundos, ¿Cómo lograr aprender algebra y no morir en el intento? – ¡Eh! ¡Qué titulo tan largo!

. – ¿Verdad que es raro? – cuestión Shikamaru mientras bostezaba por enésima vez. – Me cuesta creer que eso se encuentre en la biblioteca…

. – Pero ese libro está lleno de…

. – ¡Tonterías Sai! – interrumpió Kiba tomando el libro, lanzándoselo al instante. – Tanto trabajo que nos costó alejarte de esos libros.

. – ¿Alejarlo? ¿Por qué?

. – ¡Shhh! ¡Que ya voy a contar la historia! – me silencio Inuzuka con ademan. Pero luego vi como se fijaba en Sasori quien aún se mantenía aun estudiando, el pelirrojo se dio cuenta y cerro la libreta ante la posibilidad de que el Inuzuka lo rompiera. – Muy bien, todo comenzó cuando Sai ingreso en… ¡Oye güey! ¿En qué año entraste? – todos rodeamos los ojos.

. – En tercero de primaria – contesto con su usual tono de voz, pero luego su mirada se sombrío. – En esos tiempos, le insistí a mi padre que me transfiriera a Konoha Junior, porque no quería estar en la misma escuela de mi hermano – quise bajar la mirada pero no pude. – Yo quería hacer amigos por mi propia cuenta…

. – ¡Sai! – Kiba le dio un manotazo. – Se supone que ¡MUA! Está contado la historia, maldita sea, ten un poco de respeto… – no pude evitar sonreír al ver la doble intención del Inuzuka. Nadie quería que esta historia se tornara triste.

. – Lo… siento – los ojos de Sai reflejaron gratitud. – Puedes continuar…

. – Gracias. Como te iba diciendo...

. – ¡Alto! – Grito Deidara

. – ¡GHAAAA! ¡¿Y ahora qué maldita rubia?! – bramo desesperado Kiba mientras se jalaba los cabellos y sus mejillas se tornaba rojas por la ira.

. – ¡Relax! ¡Solo quiero que dejes que Naruto cuenta la primera parte, el fue primero quien conoció a Sai! – se empezó a carcajear el rubio pensando en quién sabe qué.

. – Tiene razón la primera impresión es la que nunca se olvida – comentó Gaara quién hace poco pensábamos que estaba dormido, ya que cinco minutos antes se había recostado sobre la mesa – según esto para despejarse – pero después ya no se movió de ahí.

. – Gaara, ¿No estabas dormido? – cuestiono Itachi mientras tomaba uno de los dangos que se encontraban en el centro de la mesa. – Parecías un muerto cuando te dormiste, ni se notaba tu respiración.

. – ¡A LA MIERDA CON GAARA, QUE ALGUIEN CUENTE LA PUTA HISTORIA! – Grito histérico Kiba mientras azotaba con fuerza la mesa. – Naruto…

_RING, RING, RING_

Kiba volvió a explotar al escuchar de nuevo una interrupción, pero ese sumido provenía de su celular y de muy mala gana lo saco de sus bolsillos. – ¡¿Qué?! – Grito histéricamente pero después su cara se puso azul y se transformo en una de arrepentimiento. – ¡¿Mamá?! ¡No! ¡Yo no…! – balbuceo desesperado el Inuzuka al momento de que ligeramente escuchábamos los bramidos de su madre.

. – ¡Kiba, ya no fumes! – bromeo Hidan tragándose su carcajada.

. – _¿Fumar? ¡¿Quién demonios esta fumando?! ¡¿Estas fumando Kiba?! – _soltamos una risa ahogada al escuchar con más fuerza los alaridos de su madre.

_. – _¡Cállate Hidan! ¡Es mentira, es mentira! ¡Ya sabes que no soporto esa cosa! – Kiba empezó a soltar unos golpes a Hidan y este se defendía regresándoselos.

Al final nos quedamos sin relato, debido a la llamada y porque ya casi anochecía. Recogí mis cosas y los chicos se fueron despidiéndose mientras salían del club.

. – ¡Nos vemos mañana Hinata! – se despedía Deidara mientras tomaba su mochila. – Recuerda que mañana hay que salir de compras.

. – No, ella ira a probarse ese vestido – corrigió Sasori mientras me extendía el dibujo donde yacía un hermoso vestido para la graduación. – Necesito ver si hay que ajustarlo… además me gustaría ya vértelo puesto – me sonrió y me sonroje por su insistencia.

Itachi organizara una fiesta de graduación e invito… creo que casi a toda la escuela. Seria en uno de los salones más elegantes – y caros – que tenemos en Konoha. "The Swan White" era uno de los salones más hermosos y aclamados cuando alguien está a punto de casarse. Aun que sonaba más como un capricho, a mi me hubiera gustado casarme ahí.

. – Hasta mañana – me despedí de todos en la entrada de la escuela y me dirigí hacia cierto auto.

. – ¿Lista? – pregunto Gaara a lado de su hermoso Ferrari color rojo con líneas negras en la parte delantera. Cuando lo vi llegar con esa majestuosidad al estacionamiento de la escuela, mi corazón sufrió un colapso. Incluso balbucee incoherencias para pedirle que me dejara verlo de cerca y él me animo a dar un paseo. Dude al principio pero al final no pude contenerme y le dije que:

. – ¡Sí! – me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y cuando la cerro, dio vuelta. Entro al carro y al encenderlo, rugió como una bestia imparable. Recorrimos unas cuantas avenidas y procure que no saliera de cierto rango, aun era peligroso, pero no podía decírselo.

. – Es increíble – murmure una vez saliendo del carro.

Estábamos sobre una colina donde podíamos observar claramente la ciudad de Konoha, sus luces de noche hacían ver el panorama de una manera increíble, incluso las estrellas parecían estar más cerca desde aquí. Me senté en la parte delantera y sentí como el pelirrojo me imitaba. Estuvimos en silencio y Gaara dejo la radio encendida donde se escuchaba una melodía tranquila. El fresco aire nocturno sacudía nuestros cabellos y no resistí en inhalar, absorbiendo el olor de la naturaleza.

Muy diferente a la de la ciudad.

. – Hinata… – me estremecí por el contacto que hizo Gaara al tomara mi mano derecha. – Tal vez esto te parezca… inapropiado pero… pero no pude evitar escuchar cómo le decías a Sasuke que… aun te gusta Kazuma. – Balbucee – ¿Es verdad? – sentí con mayor fuerza el apretón de manos y pude ver como sus ojos aguamarinas se acercaban y me miraban con cierto fulgor especial.

. – Gaara… yo…

. – Creí que te gustaba Sasuke – afirmo sin querer.

. – Pues yo también creía eso – pronuncie con inseguridad pero trate de cubrirlo con la seriedad. – Pero cuando vi a Kazuma… no niego que mis sentimientos surgieron instantáneamente – "aun que ya no de esa manera" – Kazuma es el primero y creo que será el ultimo. Por eso… – voltee a verlo y no pude evitar verlo triste. No quería que me abandonara, lo aprecio como un amigo, casi un hermano. – Lo siento Gaara. Pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Te quiero pero solo como un amigo – articule con sinceridad. – Por favor… no te enojes.

Me preocupe ante la sombría mirada de Gaara pero al final dejo soltar una ligera mueca de diversión. – ¿Enojarme? Yo no soy el Uchiha – soltó – Lo siento…

. – No, no. Tienes razón, no eres él. – le sonreí mientras tomaba uno de mis mechones y los ponía detrás de mi oreja.

. – ¿Se enojo mucho? – cuestiono curioso el pelirrojo.

. – Como no te imaginas – le dije al momento de que ambos volvíamos a mirar el paisaje. – Se negó a estudiar con nosotros…

. – Se le pasara – me aseguro y quise creerle. Pero eran pocas las esperanzas, el Uchiha no solo se había enojado, hasta me grito con sus hirientes palabras. Me dijo que era una mujer tonta por seguir amando a Kazuma a pesar de que él había tratado de matarme, sin que ambos supiéramos si lo había hecho intencional o no. Pero lo que más recuerdo fue su mirada desolada, al ver como lo había rechazado y que esperaba que todo lo que hubiera dicho fuera una vil mentira. – Escuche de Itachi que tiene una prometida – me comentó sin afán de sentirme dolida por ese hecho.

. – Sí – musite sin ánimos. Aun estaba ese detalle, aun que me molestara, tenía que aceptar que Sasuke ya estaba comprometido. – Es muy linda – murmure débilmente. Haruno Sakura si se veía que tenia clase, caminaba correctamente, vestía más formal que yo y su piel tenia cierto tono rosadito que hacía que resaltaran sus ojos jade. Pero si, su cabello no era algo que se veía todos los días, natural o no, se le veía bien.

. – ¿Sakura? Creo que así se llama. Tiene el cabello rosa, ¿Puedes creerlo? – ahogue una risita. – Según ella es natural… ¿Mmm? ¿Sera algo genético?

. – ¿Ya la conocían? – Pregunte curiosa – ¿Cómo es?

. – Pues… algo… no sé – se rasco la barbilla – ¿Y por qué demonios estamos hablando de ella? – me carcajee con el pelirrojo al ver como habíamos cambiado de tema.

. – Creo que al final… todos tomaremos caminos separados – no sé por qué se lo dije, solo lo pensé. Y como consecuencia obtuve su atención. – Digo, no ahora… pero creo que todos…

. – No seas tonta. – se interpuso con una ligera mueca de gratitud y luego torno su vista hacia el manto nocturno con sus resplandecientes estrellas. – Separados o no, no significa que no volvamos a vernos. Después de todos somos amigos ¿O no? – volteo de nuevo y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia mí para pegarme junto a él. Se quedo un momento así y me sonroje al ver como aseguraba el apretón. – "No piense en nada, olvida el pasado, vive el presente y anhela el mañana. De todas formas nosotros estaremos ahí" Eso decía Naruto – voltee a verlo – Aunque no lo aceptemos delante de todos, el es el pilar de nuestra amistad. Esa es la historia que te queríamos contar – aflojo el abrazo – Y la que lo soldó, fuiste tú. No lo niegues, en cada grupo de amigos tiene que haber aunque sea una sola mujer.

. – No me digas, facebook y sus publicaciones– se ahoga una risa. – Ya lo sabía, creas o no. He visto esa imagen… pero normalmente son de tres o cuatro, yo tengo 10 amigos. Creo que rompí el record – logree soltarle una carcajada y nos encaminamos de nuevo hacia el hermoso Ferrari. – ¿Cierto o no?

. – Cierto – afirmo mientras nos poníamos el cinturón. – Pero no niegues que también está el favoritismo y tu "crush"

. – ¿Mi qué?

. – Tu "crush" ya sabes. – Alce mi ceja – Ok, no lo sabes. Tu "crush" es lo mismo que decir tu amor platónico.

. – ¡Ahh~! – arranco el carro y se rio por mi expresión por descubrir una moderna palabra. – ¿Amor platónico? Tal vez el favoritismo, pero el amor platónico. No, no lo creo.

. – ¡Oh, vamos! Estas en confianza – ¡vaya, vaya! Hoy Gaara está muy dialogante. Una nueva faceta, normalmente el siempre estaba callado con su mirada de mapache serio.

. – Bien, mapache…

. – ¿Cómo me dijiste? – ¡Agh, soy una pendeja!, pensé de nuevo en voz alta. Me reí con nerviosismo ante su mirada. – Hinata…

. – ¡Ahhh~!

. – Hinata – pronuncia mi nombre como si fuera mi padre y ahora me regañaba por haber dicho una pequeña maldición.

. – ¡Je,je,je~! Pues es… algo como… sobrenombres – me ríe con nerviosismo.

. – ¿Sobrenombres? ¿Tú también? Estas igual que Sai – hizo una mueca de incredulidad.

. – Es que eran demasiados y se me olvidaban sus nombres – hice ademanes con mis manos – y a ti te puse mapache por… tus ojeras. Lo siento… se me soltó.

Mientras el carro andaba por su sendero, no quite mi vista del pelirrojo por un posible enojo pero fue todo lo contrario vi como se llevaba la mano derecha hacia la boca y se estaba reprimiendo la risa. Poco después la compartió y yo solo sonreía de nerviosismo. – ¿Y cuáles son la de los demás? Adivinare, estoy seguro.

. – Si ya lo creo. Esta Play Boy – se carcajeo mientras decía: "Itachi" – Play Boy Junior, idiota, la rubia, el sombrío, el huevon, Picasso, sádico, pulgoso y mapache – y en cada una se fue carcajeando por adivinar, no fue algo difícil.

Y aun así insistió en saber sobre "el crunch, crush" o lo que sea y el favoritismo, sobre con quien prefería estar más seguido. Quise ser sincera y en parte lo hice, casi se la cae la quijada por decirle que el más me agradaba era Shikamaru y solo por su silenció, puse en último lugar a Itachi, con solo verlo con mi hermana – "con ganas de córtale ese cabello tan largo que tiene" – Como sea, en segundo lugar estaba Sasuke – pero él lo adivino por mi silencio – seguido era Naruto y después él. Ya se lo estaba ganando, y con los demás se mantenía neutral. Ni desagrado ni odio, solo amigos.

. – ¿Shikamaru? ¿Enserio? Pero casi ni hablas con él – comento mientras doblaba en la última esquina de mi cuadra.

. – Su silencio es mi conversación – le articule divertida – Y su presencia es relajante.

. – ¿y qué me dices de Naruto? – realmente me sentía abochornada por toda esta conversación pero a la vez me sentí complacida, era una nueva experiencia. El poder de expresarme con alguien y ser escuchada.

. – ¡Mh! Naruto… creo que al él lo pude denominar mi "crush" – me sonroje por confesárselo.

. – ¡No! – detuvo el carro de golpe ante mi secreto. – ¡No te creo! ¡¿Enserio?!

. – ¡Sí! – afirme con nerviosismo y me percate que habíamos llegado a mi casa.

. – ¡Pero… ¿cómo fue?! – me detuvo antes de saliera huyendo. – Yo creí que era… el Uchiha…

. – ¡Ay~! Estoy tan avergonzada – me cubrí la cara. Y solo sentí la insistente mirada del pelirrojo. – ¡Ya! ¡Es todo lo que te diré, Gaara entrometido! – le di un zape en la cara para que se alejara – Vuelve a tu faceta de niño serio y callado, me gustas más así – salí del carro.

. – ¿Entonces yo te gustaba? – se mofaba de mí.

. – Cállate. ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Gaara? – era increíble como engañaban las apariencias.

. – Soy yo, solo que contigo descubrí algo que yo tampoco creí tener.

. – ¿Cómo qué? ¿Una nueva personalidad? – me burle y él lo acepto como si fuera un chiste de más.

. – Esto será secreto, lo mío y lo tuyo – negocio volviendo a su faceta de niño "no me importa nada y soy cool al mismo tiempo" Pero la rareza era que tenía cierta similitud con Sasuke.

. – Sí. Ni una palabra de esto a nadie – le amenacé con mi dedo índice. – Hasta mañana

El carro arranco dejándome con una sonrisa que ni yo misma creí tener. Esto sí que era nuevo pero a la vez agradable. Por fin me sentía como una estudiante normal, conviviendo naturalmente con mis amigos.

Cuando el lujoso Ferrari se perdió de mi vista, mientras el portón se cerraba y mi casa era asegurada. Avance unos pasos y escuche las voces de Ren y Tsubaki, hace mucho que no las escuchaba. Di un paso para subir el primer escalón y fue ahí donde sentí una fuerte corriente electrizante chocar contra mi cabeza, ahogue un grito mientras caí con dureza al suelo. El golpe me dejo paralizada al mismo tiempo que la puerta de mi morada se abría con dureza.

. – ¡Hinata-sama! – escuche la voz de Ren a la vez que sus brazos me rodearon para reincorporarme pero ese acto solo aumento mi dolor.

. – Me… duele… mucho – farfulle mientras apretaba su mano y divisaba como Tsubaki regresaba de nuevo a la casa y luego volvía con un teléfono pegado a su oreja.

. – ¡Hinata-sama! – esta vez en salir fue Neji. Él y Ren me ayudaron a adentrarme a la casa y me llevaron a mí recamara. – Ya casi…

. – ¡Agh! – era doloroso. No podía mover ni un solo dedo. Cuando me recostaron en mi suave cama deje salir una lágrima ya que logro apaciguar ese dolor por un ligero lapso. – H…Han… Hana…bi – ¡No quería! ¡No quería! ¡No quiero que me vea así!

. – ¡Shhh! ¡Tranquila! Shin la llevo a pasear – se dio cuenta de mi sollozo y trato por todos los medios por no dañarme al tocarme la cabeza, pero hice una mueca de dolor cuando solo sentí el ligero roce de sus dedos. – Ella no está aquí… tranquila. No llores.

. – Me… duele – abrí como pude de nuevo los ojos y todo se torno blanco y negro. Todo estaba borroso y muy apenas podía ver a Neji.

. – ¡Tsunade-sama, ya viene para acá! – aviso Tsubaki pero luego hubo un silencio abrumador. Y todos me veían con sorpresa al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se agitaban de la alteración.

. – Tsunade-sama… Hinata tiene… tiene los ojos negros… – musito débilmente mi sirvienta al teléfono y fue lo último que escuche, para después caer en una oscuridad sin salida.

El dolor no se fue aun cuando sabía que estaba inconsciente, solo escuchaba mi propia voz y otras muy lejanas, se supone que debería estar soñando pero realmente era raro, era como estar despierta pero en otra dimensión. Estaba yo sola en una inmensa oscuridad, el malestar no desaparecía y me parecía que ya había pasando varios largos días, horas, minutos y segundos de destrucción total dentro de mí…

…Y luego nada.

. – Mira está despertando.

Sentí pesados mis parpados, las voces regresaron y pude sentir calidez de nuevo. – Hinata – alguien pronuncio mi nombre y fue ahí donde los abrí por completo, al principio mire por todos lados – todo borroso – pero después una alta figura se acercaba y reconocí su cabello dorado.

. – Tsuna…de-sa…ma

. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – se sentó en la orillas de la cama. –Toma, bebe un poco – me extendió un vaso con agua y lo tome con desesperación. Sentía la garganta seca como si no hubiera tomado agua en semanas.

. – ¿Qué paso? – le regrese el vaso al mismo tiempo que me reincorporaba y me di cuenta que tenia suero conectado en mi brazo.

. – Hinata, has estado todo un día inconsciente – me exalte ante ese hecho.

. – Todo un día, pero como… – voltee a varios lados con tal de encontrar mi dichoso celular, hice un mohín al no encontrarlo, entonces la rubia me extendió el suyo. Lo tome y solo confirme lo que decía era cierto. – ¡Ay, no! Esto está pasando muy rápido – le comenté mientras me dejaba caer. – ¡¿Y Kazuma?! ¿Cómo esta él? – si yo estaba así no me imaginaba como estaría él.

. – El está bien. Las pastillas le sientan bien, no ha mostrado señales de descontrol dentro de estos días – me articulo con seriedad. – Pero a ti… muy apenas te hacen efecto. Necesito llevarte al hospital para hacerte de nuevo un historial médico.

. – Bien… si quieres vamos ahorita. – me puse de pie y al instante me toque el estomago al sentir como gruñía con ferocidad.

. – Con calma, niña. Primero vamos a que comas algo – Tsunade fue muy atenta en ayudarme a bañarme primero y vestirme mientras Tsubaki me preparaba algo de comer.

. – ¿Dónde está Hanabi? – pregunte al no escuchar su voz por toda la casa. Eran las cinco de la tarde ya debería estar aquí. – ¿Y mi tío Shin?

. – Shin está con tu padre – voltee a verla con sorpresa.

Ellos dos ¡Juntos! Eso no era buena señal.

. – Dios, dime que Kakashi está con ellos. – No quería mas peleas entre familias, eso no es agradable para nadie.

. – Hinata, déjate de preocuparte. Ya son adultos – hice un mohín de preocupación. – Y Hanabi está con Itachi.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué y a dónde se la llevo?! – le pregunte enojada.

. – Los chicos están aquí – fue como si me dieran una cachetada. ¡¿Por qué no lo menciono desde un principio?! – Tranquila, les dije que tuviste una fuerte migraña – suspire – Itachi llevo a Hanabi por un helado para que se tranquilizara. Neji los acompaño – hice una mueca alivio – Estaban muy preocupados por ti. Todos ellos.

Mire hacia el pasillo al escuchar una risa muy reconocible. Era la de Naruto y después más voces callándolo. – ¿Todos están aquí? –pregunte ansiosa.

"¿Sasuke estará aquí?"

. – Sip, salieron de la escuela y se vinieron para acá – me comentó mientras salíamos de la habitación y nos encaminábamos al primer piso.

Estaba nerviosa. Tsunade no es una de las que miente, si todos están aquí. Él también estaba aquí. Las voces se fueron intensificando y fue ahí donde me percate de dos voces diferentes.

. – ¡Hinata! – gritaron todos al verme bajar excepto unos. Inmediatamente mis ojos se fijaron en el azabache quien no venia solo. Su prometida estaba al lado de él y sus manos estaban unidas. – ¡Hinata! ¡Creí que nunca más volvería a verte! – Grite al sentir como Deidara se arrodillaba y me abraza por la cintura, restregando su cara y sus lágrimas fingidas en mi abdomen.

. – ¡Kyaa! ¡Deidara! ¡No hagas eso! – me cabree al ver como quería friccionar con mi pecho.

. – ¡Ya déjalo maldito homosexual! – esa era la otra voz. Voltee al ver como Izana me lo quitaba de encima, dándole golpes de cortesía.

. – ¡La comida esta lista! – grito Tsubaki. – ¡Venga que se enfría! ¡Hinata-sama! – chillo mi nana y se lanzo a abrazarme con cariño para después hacerme un registro total con los ojos para ver si todo estaba bien.

. – Tsubaki, estoy bien. – le dije y ella solo forjo el abrazo como si en ese instante me fuera a desvanecer. – ¡Mmm huele bien! – inhale ese delicioso aroma que provenía de la cocina y solo provoque que mi estomago gruñera con más exigencia.

. – ¿Qué fue eso? – cuestionaron Izana y Deidara, puesto que ellos eran los que estaban más cerca de mí.

Fingí no haber escuchado y me fui platicando con Kiba hacia el comedor, una vez sentados, estuve hablando con Sasori y Shikamaru, quien agradecía que se sentaran a un lado de mí pero lo malo es que enfrente mío estaba Sasuke y compañía – por alguna razón ya no quería mencionar el nombre de prometida– ¡Mierda!

Por eso me concentre en otras conversaciones para no ver de reojo al Uchiha quien solo asentía ante las preguntas de "ella" – ¡Mierda de nuevo estoy viéndolo! – ¡Uf! Por fin llego la comida.

. – Tsubaki – dije al ver mi plato de arroz con verduras mientras que los chicos comían Ramen casero. – ¿Qué es esto? – me sentía confundida y los chicos no pudieron tragarse su risa.

. – Hinata-sama, tiene que comer saludablemente. Acaba de tener una recaída.

. – Ya lo sé, pero me dio migraña no un infarto – me defendí. No es que no apreciara este acto, pero estuve dormida casi por un día entero. Esto no reponía la cena de ayer, ni el desayuna de esta mañana, ni el almuerzo y ni la comida que ahora debería estar comiendo.

. – No sea quisquillosa y coma sus verduras – ¡Agh! ¡¿Por qué lo dijo de esa manera?! Ahora soy el hazme reír de todos.

. – ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Regañaron a Hinata! – voltee a ver a Naruto y le lance una de mis peores miradas.

. – Entonces, ¿Por qué hiciste Ramen? – le cuestione. Yo era la enferma y merecía un mejor trato.

. – ¡Ah! Porque Naruto me lo pido – casi se me cae la quijada al ver a mi sirvienta sonrojada.

. – ¡Se gustan! – Grito Hidan. Adivinado mis pensamientos y solo provoco que Tsubaki se pusiera como un tomate mientras se regresaba de nuevo a la cocina.

. – ¡Ya llegamos! – un grito interrumpió mi gran "¡¿Qué?!" que estuve a punto de gritar. Solo voltee de nuevo a la cocina, Tsubaki me debía mucha información. ¿Era verdad o mentira?

. – ¡Hinata-neesan! – solté una mueca feliz al ver a mi hermana corriendo hacia mí. – ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – me cuestiono con dulzura.

. – Si, lo siento mucho. Te preocupe, ¿verdad? – le acerque a mí para verla mejor pero de nuevo sentí como todo se desconectaba y casi me dejo caer encima de mi hermana.

. – ¡Hinata! – murmuraron voces a mi alrededor

¡Hinata! ¡Hinata-sama!

. – ¿Estás bien? – cuestiono la Haruno y solo le asentí débilmente.

. – ¡Estoy bien! ¡Estoy bien! – dije recuperándome rápidamente. – Es porque no he comido nada – fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Observe a todos quien se había levantado ligeramente de sus sillas, incluso el Uchiha.

. – Entonces que está esperando jovencita. ¡Coma! – me ordeno Naruto con exigencia mientras le sonreía aceptando su oferta de comer.

La comida transcurrió normalmente. Y en todo momento, pude sentir la intensa mirada que a veces me daba Sasuke y que yo fingía no verlas – a la vez – que ignoraba los reojos de la Haruno quien mantenía una suave charla con Sai. Y me daba mucha gracia como ambos se veían con tanta extrañeza. Al final de la cena, me tuve que ir al hospital con Tsunade. Dejando a Hanabi con mi primo y mi nana. Me despedí de los chicos y me adentre al coche donde realmente me llevaría al cuartel ANBU.

. – ¿Te sigue doliendo? – escuche la firme voz de Tsunade al ver como de pronto me apretaba la cabeza con ímpetu– en un intento de calmar la pulsación – pero era imposible. A pesar de haber comido y descansado, el dolor regresaba cada vez más rápido.

. – Si – murmure. – Entonces… dices que se me puso los ojos negros – afirme mientras levantaba de nuevo la cabeza. – ¿Qué me está pasando? – Esto me daba intranquilidad. Me inquietaba mucho al ver como perdía mis esperanzas en el poder controlarme durante la misión. Nunca imagine que el grado de dolor fuera tan elevado al de antes.

Al llegar, inmediatamente fui revisada por Tsunade. Me hizo varias cosas, escáner, pruebas de sangre, presión y todo ese protocolo medico. Pero en todo el momento, el que me acompaño con paciencia fue Kazuma. Se veía mejor que nunca, tal y como lo recordaba.

Permití que me leyera un libro que le había prestado, eso me ayudo a conciliar de nuevo el sueño y era tan suave su voz que provoco que soñara con Sasuke. En el ensueño, era abrazada por él, era tanto su calor que me brindaba y quería que nunca acabara. Por suerte, esta vez sí duro hasta que desperté.

. – ¿Kazuma? – me sorprendí un poco al verlo acostado a un lado de mí. Entonces el calor que sentí en mis sueños era de él.

. – A tu cuerpo casi le da hipotermia cuando dormías. Fue la única manera de brindarte calor – me dijo mientras me miraba con detenimiento. Llevo su cálida mano a mi mejilla fría y me conforte con el contacto.

. – Ni lo sentí – le dije mientras cerraba los ojos y luego de un lapso los volvía abrir, al sentir los labios de Kazuma en los míos. No hubo presión, no hubo pasión ni mucho menos la emoción que uno siente al ser besado. – Kazuma… ¿por qué lloras?

Mi corazón se comprimió al verlo de esa manera.

Sus ojos lo decían todo.

Se estaba culpando.

Deje que llorara todo lo que quisiera mientras le acariciaba sus cabellos. Hasta le puse una almohada para que gritara y nadie lo escuchara. Apretaba con ímpetu las sabanas, en un intento de relajarse pero parecía que cada vez que lo hacía, su llanto aumentaba.

. – No es justo – me dijo débilmente. Deje que me rodeara la cintura y parecía una madre consolando a su hijo. – Yo debería estar sufriendo no tú.

. – Claro que no. Nadie debe sufrir. – le dije mientras jugueteaba con su cabello. – Además ya está hecho.

. – Se que aun puedo hacer algo. Iré contigo.

. – Claro que no. Tu ya no vas a regresar a ese lugar – prácticamente se lo ordene.

. – ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! – se levanto de golpe y me miro con extrañeza. – ¡Yo debí morir! ¡Los ANBU debieron matarme! ¡Kakashi debió matarme! ¡¿Por qué no lo hicieron?!

. – Por mí – lo silencie al instante – Ellos sabían muy bien lo mucho que te amaba. Una parte de mi te quería muerto pero la otra parte gano diciendo que lo mejor era que vivieras con la culpabilidad. Ese sería tu castigo de por vida.

. – Entiendo – su mirada se entumeció. – Tienes razón. Ese es un buen castigo.

. – Kazuma, no es solo eso… – le murmure llamando su atención. –Sin importar el resultado de la misión, tienes que prometerme algo… – me acerque a él y le susurre al oído.

. – Lo hare. Te lo prometo – sonreí con alivies al escuchar esas palabras. – Hinata, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

. – Dime.

. – ¿Qué pasara con el Uchiha?

Kazuma era muy perspicaz. ¿Acaso ya era tan obvio? Lo mucho que me gusta Sasuke, tanto que ni yo me lo puedo creer.

Pero ya había tomado la decisión y ya no habría marcha atrás. Solo espero que un día me llegue a perdonar.

. – ¿Cómo lo sientes? – me cuestiono Sasori mientras me miraba de abajo hacia arriba, admirando su obra maestra. *Un vestido realmente increíble, era de color negro azulado, corte A, princesa Cabestro hasta el suelo chifón con bordado apertura frontal Plisado. Toda una bella obra y me sentía muy emocionada con solo verme al espejo.

. – ¡Wow! ¡Esta increíble! Digo… lo siento bien – dije mientras hacia diferentes posturas para observar esa preciosidad en diferentes ángulos. – ¡Me encanta! ¡Enserio Sasori, tu triunfaras! – no podía para de alagarlo, realmente se lo merecía. No cualquiera puede hacer vestidos tan magníficos como este.

. – Me alegre que te guste – me dijo suavemente – Te ves hermosa – me sonroje. – Realmente tuve que tantearle en el frente del vestido. No sabía la talla de tu pecho – ¡Dios, parecía caldero! ¿Cómo se atrevía decirlo de esa manera? Se escuchaba humillante. Pero no le dije nada, él era un profesional. – Por cierto, Deidara llegara en cualquier momento con los zapatos.

. – ¿Qué? Creí que iríamos juntos… la semana pasada… ¡Dios, lo había olvidado! – Me di una bofetada mental, ya había pasado una semana. ¿Pero que hice en todo ese tiempo?

. – Tranquila. Los exámenes no nos permitían hacer casi nada. Al final todos terminábamos cansado… mentalmente. – me explico con serenidad mientras me ayudaba a bajar del cajón donde hace poco me estaba ajustando el vestido. – Además… te veías muy cansada.

No supe que decirle, puesto que era la verdad. La nueva medicina que me había dado Tsunade causaba efectos secundarios y uno de esos era el agotamiento. Por eso siempre terminaba bostezando al final del examen.

. – Hinata. ¿Acaso estas enferma?

. – ¡No, no, ¿Cómo crees?! – me apresure – Es que me he estado desvelando… porque… – "¿Qué le digo? ¿Qué le digo?" – Es que… me quieren invitar a Estados Unidos… para ver la sentencia de Orochimaru y será después de la graduación.

. – ¿Te irás? – cuestiono alterado y yo solo le asentí. – ¿Cuánto tiempo?

. – No lo sé. Tal vez una semana…

Sasori quiso replicar pero el timbre de la casa resonó por toda la casa y luego se escucharon los pasos apresurados de la servidumbre. Tocaron la puerta con delicadeza y tras recibir un "pase" por parte del pelirrojo, la sirvienta entro con respeto y anunció.

. – La señorita Haruno, está aquí. – informo esperando respuesta por parte de un aturdido pelirrojo. Ambos supusimos que se trataba de Deidara, no de Sakura.

. – Iré a quitarme el vestido – rompí el silencio para que Sasori reaccionara y me encamine hacia el vestidor.

. – Si… hazla pasar – fue todo lo que dijo Sasori. Se escuchaba tenso y algo ansioso. Puesto que ninguno esperábamos la visita de otro más que el de Deidara. Después de reaccionar, el pelirrojo salió y en cuanto a mí, me quite el vestido rápidamente y con delicadeza. Me puse de nuevo mi uniforme y cheque mi celular y note que tenía unos mensajes de Deidara, anunciando que llegaba en 5 minutos – cheque la hora – Ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos. ¿Por qué tardara tanto?

Salí del vestidor y tome mi mochila con la intención de irme para no entrometerme en las visitas que tenia Sasori, pero como siempre, la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

Sakura me veía con sorpresa al verme salir del cuarto del pelirrojo. . – ¿Hyuga-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?

. – Eso debería preguntar yo – se escucho la voz de Sasori y di una brinquito del susto al verlo salir detrás de mi ¡Todo este tiempo estaba en la habitación! Ni me di cuenta de su presencia. – ¿Se te ofrece algo Sakura? – cuestiono más serio que nunca y eso me puso los pelos de punta. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera.

Y ahora yo estaba entre ellos dos, en un lugar donde residía la tensión y el disgusto total.

La Haruno se aclaro la garganta. – Solo quería… ¿podemos hablar en privado? – Solicito con gentileza. Claramente no me quería ahí.

. – Te espero adentro – le dije a Sasori y entre de nuevo a la habitación suspirando de alivio. La tensión que sentía ya era menos desde el otro lado de la puerta. Pero aun así pude oírlos.

. – ¿Qué quieres?

. – ¡Vaya, que actitud la tuya! – Se quejo la Haruno – Solo quería saber si podrías confeccionar mi vestido de graduación. ¿Recuerdas que prometiste hacer uno para mí? – se escuche un bufido ligero.

. – Claro que lo recuerdo. ¿Cuánto me vas a ofrecer? – cuestiono burlón Sasori.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?!

. – Recuerdo haberte dicho que te haría los vestidos que quisieras, pero, nunca dije que fuera gratis. Así que, ¿Cuánto me ofreces?

. – ¡Eres un…! – Chillo la Haruno – ¡Bien! ¿Cuánto quieres? Sabes muy bien que tengo mucho dinero – comentó con superioridad.

. – Bien. Quiero… – hubo un lapso de silencio. – Ya sé. Quiero que bajes de peso y regreses cuando se te quite la grasa de los brazos.

Cerré los ojos con solo escuchar una fuerte bofetada y una maldición hacia el pelirrojo. No debió decirle eso. Pero no pude evitar soltar una risa ahogada. Pobre de la Haruno.

. – ¡Ya llegue!... ¿Qué paso?

Con solo escuchar la voz de Deidara, abrí de nuevo la puerta y solo vi como estaba Sasori con su usual rostro – pero con la mejilla izquierda toda inflamada – ¿Estás bien? – pregunte.

. – ¡Hinata! ¡Te traje tus zapatos! – voltee hacia el rubio y lo salude pero detrás de él pude ver como alguien se mantenía oculta, cerré lo ojos para distinguir mejor.

. – Te tardaste mucho – hablo Sasori mientras se masajeaba la mejilla. – Hinata se acaba de quitar el vestido.

. – ¡¿Eh?! – se quejo Deidara y me empezó a gritonear de que me lo pusiera de nuevo pero ahora con los zapatos. Y que posara de nuevo ya que había traído su cámara para lo que sería una tarde de sesión de fotos.

. – ¿Izana? – articulo Sasori. Y voltee sorprendida.

. – ¡Ah, ya se me había olvidado! – grito eufórico Deidara. – ¡Izana, ya sal, te ves bien!

. – ¡N…Noo! – su voz se escuchaba diferente. Algo frenético.

. – ¿Qué paso? – cuestione al ver que no quería salir. No era muy normal en ella sentirse avergonzada por algo. Ella era una valemadrista.

. – Me la encontré en el centro comercial y me lleve una gran sorpresa… ¡jijiji! ¡Aunque con mis habilidades bisexuales, ya lo suponía!

¡Oh, oh, eso quiere decir!

. – ¡Ya sabes que es una mujer! ¡Ella es una mujer! – articulamos al mismo tiempo. Y el rubio se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que Sasori.

. – ¡¿Lo sabías?! – cuestiono Deidara incrédulo. – ¡¿Desde cuanto?!

. – Desde que entro – le dije sin importancia – ¡¿Cómo lo descubriste?!

. – ¡Je! La vi salir del baño de mujer – se burlo. – ¡Me sorprendí mucho! ¡Realmente las tiene muy pequeñas! – y de nuevo se escucho otro golpe que resonó por todo el pasillo.

. – ¡Cállate, maldito joto! – bramo Izana saliendo de su escondite y de nuevo volví abrir la boca junto con el pelirrojo.

. – ¡¿I…Izana?! – me costaba creer que fuera ella. Se veía muy distinta. Ya no tenía esos grandes lentes, ahora sus ojos negros resplandecian como nunca, su cabello tenían un corte desmechado y ya no era completamente negro tenia rayos rojizos. Y lo que más me sorprendió, es que llevara un vestido corto y casual de cuadros negros y rojos con unas sandalias del mismo estilo. Se veía tan linda sonrojada – ¡Izana, te ves hermosa!

. – ¡Verdad! Todo lo que ves, yo lo elegí. ¡Toma esa Sasori! ¡Es toda una explosión de arte! – se alago el rubio con euforia. – ¿Sasori?

Todos volteamos ante el silencio repentino del pelirrojo y después me empecé a mofar con Deidara al ver la cara de bobo que tenia Sasori con solo ver a Izana.

. – ¡Oe! ¡Tierra llamando a Sasori! – Deidara empezó agitar su mano y nos burlamos de nuevo cuando reacciono de nuevo, sonrojándose por haberse quedado inmóvil. Pero la que parecía estallar de vergüenza era Izana. Se había puesto como tomate al ver que el Akasuna no le quitaba la vista de encima y prácticamente se la comía con los ojos.

. – ¡Sasori, eres un picaron! – se burlo Deidara y recibió un codazo por parte de este para quitárselo de encima.

. – ¡Ya déjame!

. – ¿Apoco no sabías que Izana era una mujer? – le pregunte a Sasori. Y él solo negó mientras volteaba hacia otro lado.

. – ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡¿Por qué te sonrojas?! – se reía sin para el rubio y un poco más y el pelirrojo terminaría por estallar por ser el centro de burla.

. – Ya déjalo – le dije al rubio – Por otro lado, Izana te ves fantástica. Te queda muy bien todo ese conjunto.

. – ¡Ahh~! ¿Deberás crees eso? – me dijo con duda en su voz y con sus mejillas ligeramente rosas.

. – Claro, es más, apuesto que te verías más hermosa si te probaras uno de los vestidos de Sasori – comente sin afán de hacerlo pero parecía que el pelirrojo se lo había tomado muy enserio. Se le notaba por la inesperada atención que nos puso.

. – ¡Ah, pues yo…!

. – ¡Vamos! ¡Sera divertido! – animo Deidara mientras le daba un empujón a Sasori para que dijera algo.

Sasori se aclaro la garganta. – ¡¿Em…?! Tengo uno que te quedaría perfecto.

Con esa aprobación. Deidara empujo a Izana a que se probara montones de vestidos hechos a mano por el mismo Sasori, en cuanto Kazzuragi lo supo. Se sorprendió mucho por el increíble talento del pelirrojo lo cual lo hizo sonrojarse de nuevo.

Deidara nos comento que vio a Izana en una tienda departamental viendo a lo lejos una vestido para mujer y se veía muy indecisa por entrar o no. Por eso Deidara la animo a que se probara el vestido que había estado observando.

. – Más bien fue una apuesta – comento Izana mientras tomaba agua. – Y perdí.

. – Le aposte a que podría verse linda con ese vestido – Izana se sonrojo y casi se atraganta con el agua.

Me parecía muy tierno que Deidara hiciera eso por Izana – claro que eso no cambia que deje de ser bisexual – por alguna razón ambos pueden atraer tanto hombres como mujeres. Pero daba igual, mientras ella se sienta feliz, todo estará bien.

Mientras veía como se divertían en que ponerle a Izana, mis pensamientos – como siempre – viajaron en toda la semana pasada. Era tanto mi cansancio que ya ni recuerdo que fue lo que hice. Ni si quiera recuerdo alguna conversación que tuve con mis amigos o con mi misma familia. Solo quería llegar a dormir y no sentir más ese sofocante dolor.

Lo último que si recuerdo y creo que hasta me esmere en no olvidarlo. Fue cuando por fin entable una leve conversación con Sasuke.

"Estábamos a mitad de los exámenes, después de presentar, fui una de las primeras y salí antes por lo tanto me dirigía hacia el club para recostarme – debido a la medicina –sentía mucho sueño y realmente me venció en cuanto toque el sofá y sus suaves almohadas. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve dormida pero aun así sentía la presencia de alguien, así que abrí mis ojos lentamente y divise como Sasuke estaba observándome y en sus manos reposaba una manta que estaba a punto de colocarme.

". – ¿Sasuke? – murmure débilmente al momento que me colocaba la manta.

". – Estabas fría – me comento. – ¿Te duele algo? – Yo negué.

". – ¿Y el examen? – pregunte con el afán de seguir escuchando su voz pero realmente tenía mucho sueño.

". – Lo termine. ¿Segura que no te duele nada?

"Ya ni tuve tiempo de contestarle, escuche una voz femenina y muy reconocida. Su prometida había llegado y en cuanto lo hizo, yo caí en un sueño profundo. Y al final desperté sobre las piernas de Shikamaru quien también se encontraba dormido o al menos eso parecía.

Al final de ese día ya no volví a ver a Sasuke ni a su prometida. Después de que los exámenes terminaran. Ya no iba a la escuela y ya faltaba poco para la ceremonia de graduación, pero en vez de sentirme alegre ese día, sentí como si me hubiera puesto una bomba de tiempo.

Allí estaba yo, en la ceremonia de Itachi y de Hidan, aplaudiendo como nunca junto con los demás. Pero cada aplauso que daba era como un tic tac de un reloj.

. – ¡Apúrate Hinata! – me jaloneo Deidara hacia su auto. – ¡Tu también Izana!

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Yo también?! – vocifero con sorpresa Izana al ser jaloneada. – ¡Pero yo…!

. – ¡Nada de peros! ¡Sasori ya te hizo un vestido! – le comento. – ¡No puedes rajarte!

. – ¡Pero yo quería ir como hombre!

. – Te veras bien. Admite que te mueres por ponerte el vestido que te confecciono. – Le comente y me reí al ver como se sonrojaba y no reclamaba nada.

En cuanto llegamos a la casa de Sasori, Izana y yo estuvimos rodeadas por estilistas y maquillista. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos ahí, pero ya sentía mariposas en mí estomago al ver como decían:

. – ¡Ya están listas!

Me sentí abochornada junto con Izana por las intensas miradas de Deidara y de Sasori al bajar. Y lo único que salió de sus bocas fue un sonoro: "¡WoW!". Salieron de sus pensamientos, nos alagaron y después nos transportaron hacia el salón.

. – ¡Dios me siento… rara! – decía Izana mientras se tocaba sus pechos e intentaba alzarlos con la esperanza de hacerlos crecer o de que se vieran grandes.

. – Deja de hacer eso – dijo Deidara, quien ahora lucia muy galán. Llevaba un traje de pingüino de color negro acompañado con una camisa de color amarillo huevo y su moño color negro. Su cabello estaba recogido como siempre y olía extremadamente varonil. – Te ves bien, tus nenas resaltan mucho. ¿Verdad Sasori?

. – Hmp – Me traje la risa al ver como el pelirrojo ladeaba la cabeza hacia otro lado y por alguna razón llegue a pensar que sufrió un derrame nasal al ver como se llevaba una servilleta hacia su nariz, fingiendo haber tosido. Pero al igual que el rubio. Él también lucia realmente guapo con su traje de noche y con su camisa color vino tinto acompañado con su corbata negra.

El carro se detuvo y sentí el fuerte apretón de Izana al ver que ya habíamos llegado. Los hombres salieron primero y nos tomo mucho tiempo sacar a Kazzuragi del la limo. Al final término enganchada al brazo de Sasori y camino junto con él.

. – Pobre – musite hacia Deidara. – Se me muy nerviosa – le comente al momento de que nos dirigíamos hacia el puente de cristal que atravesaba todo el rio hasta llegar al salón principal.

. – No la culpo. Todo este tiempo, ella creyó que era un patito feo como mujer por eso opto por vestirse como hombre y eso atraía a muchas mujeres, pero siempre es más divertido usar ambos recursos para atrapar la pareja ideal. – se empezó a burlarse de su mismo comentario.

. – ¿No me digas que te gusta vestirte como mujer? – le pregunte curiosa.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tampoco soy así! ¡Me gusta mi cuerpo y con eso basta para atraer tanto hombres y mujeres! ¡Además deberías ver mí…!

. – ¡Ya entendí! – le di un zape al ver como señalaba "allí abajo" – Solo, cállate.

Entonces al regresar mi atención al frente mi corazón latió muy fuerte al estar enfrente de las grandes puertas del salón. Como era de noche, todo el jardín que se encontraba a su alrededor, deslumbra con intensidad. Era tan hermoso estar debajo de esas grandes columnas con sus balcones. La música ya resonaba dentro de esta y me moría de ganas como seria por dentro.

. – ¿Lista?

Suspire y asentí.

Los guardias nos abrieron la puerta una vez que llegamos y la música entro por mis oídos al igual que los murmullos. Como siempre los estudiantes no tardaron en discutir sobre quienes habían entrado y luego de habernos reconocidos nos empezaron a alagar. Incluso a Izana, quien se sentía tan ruborizada que tuvo que ocultarse en el pecho del pelirrojo, lo cual provoco que el chico se pusiera tenso.

. – ¡Hinata! – avanzamos hacia el segundo piso, donde había una mesa reservada solo para los conocidos de Itachi.

¡Hinata! ¡Hinata!

Me sentí tan avergonzada al llegar hacia los chicos quienes de volada se ponían de pie para recibirme. Pero la única mirada que buscaba, no estaba. En la mesa solo se encontraba Naruto, Sai, Gaara y Kiba. Los demás quien sabe donde estaban.

Al momento de que los chicos avanzaban hacia mí, me di cuenta que ellos también lucían guapísimos, traje de noche pero con distinto color de camisa. Naruto era de un tono naranja, la de Kiba era de un color plateado, Sai tenía una morada oscura y el único diferente, Gaara. Él llevaba un traje blanco con una camisa rojo carmesí.

. – ¡Mírate! – alago Kiba mientras me daba una vuelta. – ¡Te ves hermosa! ¡Eres la reina aquí! – me mordí los labios. Tener a los chicos alagándome más de lo normal hacía que se me estrujara el corazón.

. – Te ves hermosa. Definitivamente eres mi próxima musa – comento Sai.

. – Sasori hiciste un buen trabajo – comento Gaara mientras tocaba mi vestido y arreglaba cierta parte arrugada.

. – Ya lo sé – alardeo el pelirrojo.

. – ¿Quién es ella? – cuestiono Naruto ladeándose para ver quien se escondía detrás del pelirrojo.

. – Ella es Izana, mi mayor obra de arte – Se interpuso Deidara mientras tomaba a Kazzuragi del brazo y la obligaba a salir.

Obviamente no falto el silencio de recapitulación y luego de haberlo procesado, los chicos empezaron a gritar: "¡¿Izana?! ¡¿No era un hombre?! ¡¿Es una mujer?! ¡¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?! ¡¿Esto es una broma?! ¡No te creo!

. – ¡Izana! – una nueva voz se unió. Todos volteamos a ver como subía Shikamaru junto con Ino. Me quede muy sorprendida de verla ahí con un vestido largo de color morado oscuro. – Entonces es una mujer, que problemático – bostezo el Nara.

. – Hyuga-san, luce espectacular – me alago Ino. – Igual usted. Kazzuragi-san

. – No seas tan formal – dicto Izana sonrojada hasta el tope. – Tú… también luces bien. Si me hubiera venido de hombre ya te hubiera robado. – Y allí estaba de nuevo. La actitud de Izana.

. – ¿Robar? ¿Izana te gustan las mujeres? – cuestiono Sai como siempre de curioso.

. – Algún problema.

. – ¡Nhaaa! ¡Eso dice! – se burlo Deidara.

. – ¡Ya cállate!

. – ¡Ya llegue! ¡WoW! ¡Hinata! – Grito Hidan de alegría y me sorprendió tomando por la cintura y alzándome como una niña. – ¡Te ves tan linda! ¡Cásate conmigo!

. – ¡Kyaaa! ¡Hidan! ¡No te atrevas a besarme! – puse mis manos sobre su boca al ver como alzaba su labios para darme un beso robado.

. – ¡Hinata! – y ahora estaba en brazos de Itachi repetidamente. Solo me pareció escuchar como Hidan se retorcía de dolor por un golpe que había recibido por parte de alguien. – ¡Mírate! ¡Mi niña ha crecido tanto!

. – Itachi… me asfixias – le articule mientras trataba de separar este abrazo.

. – Hermano, ya déjala – ambos reaccionamos hacia esa orden. Y voltee hacia la esquina de la escalera, allí estaba él.

"Sasuke"

Tan atractivo como siempre. Incluso reaccione mejor al reconocer su aroma varonil que lo rodeaba. Se veía como siempre – con su cara de pocos amigos – pero había algo diferente.

. – ¡Sasuke-kun! – y claro no faltaba la Haruno. – Buenas noches – saludo Sakura mientras se ponía a un lado de su prometido y lo tomaba del brazo.

. – Hola, hermanito. Solo le estaba robando un beso a Hinata, ¿verdad? – pronuncio el Uchiha mayor con una insinuación fingida mientras forzaba más el abrazo y sin esperármelo me mordía la oreja.

. – ¡Ahhh~! – me aleje de él y me abrace a Ino, quien lucía sonrojada por lo último que vio. Estaba en primera fila y me extraño que los chicos no hicieran nada para detenerlo, solo al único que le incomodo fue a Sasuke quien dio un paso pero fue detenida por su prometida.

. – Creí que esta mesa era solo para los conocidos de Itachi y de Hidan, ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – pregunto de la nada Sasori y de nuevos se sintió esa terrible tensión entre él y la Haruno.

. – Pues yo soy la prometida de Sasuke, te guste o no – se defendió la Haruno mientras extendía su mano derecha mostrando un hermoso anillo con su joya resplandeciente.

Eso sonó como un infernal tic tac. De repente me sentía vacía y sola.

No pude evitar ver al Uchiha menor y este igual se me quedo viendo con una mirada profunda. Se notaba su cuerpo tenso y se notaba que quería decir algo – por la forma en que movió los labios – peor al final se quedo callado.

De alguna manera nos acomodamos en la mesa y yo me quede a lado de Ino y del otro estaba Izana quien discutía con Sasori en la forma de usarse los utensilios de la mesa. En cuanto empezó la entrada de la fiesta, todos los estudiantes que se encontraba debajo de nosotros, se empezaron a reunirse en el centro para empezar a bailar. Los chicos no se quedaron atrás, Sai fue el primero en ponerse de pie e invito a bailar a esta Ino cosa que Shikamaru no le importa puesto que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Obviamente le aburría ese tipo de fiestas y el solo iba por la comida.

Por otra parte me negué a que los muchachos me sacaran a bailar, realmente era pésima. Y de tanto decir que no quería bailar por fin me dejaron y los meseros nos trajeron un platillo de entrada. Por lo tanto me la pase comiendo junto con Izana.

Los únicos que se quedaron fueron Shikamaru – quien estaba dormido – Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke y Sakura. Los demás si se fueron a coquetear por ahí. Por lo tanto Sasori y Deidara estaban apostando quien sabe que sobre las parejas que tenia Kiba. Y más tarde entendí, que Kiba siempre terminado pisando a su pareja de baile. Me alegre por no ser la única.

. – Sasuke-kun, ¿No quieres bailar? – Pregunto la Haruno esperanzada. – Solo un ratito.

. – No

. – ¡Ándale, ¿sí?!

No le contesto.

. – Sasuke-kun… Sasuke-kun… ¿Por favor?

. – ¡Dios, Sasuke! ¡Solo dile que sí! – Estallo Izana azotando la mesa – ¡O por lo menos déjala allí abajo y haber quien la invita! ¡Pero ya cállala!

Me mordí los labios por ese atrevimiento de Izana y el único que se rio fue Sasori. – No pudiste decirlo mejor que yo – comento burlón el pelirrojo.

. – ¡Y a ti quien te hablo! – bramo la Haruno con el ceño fruncido. – ¡Estoy hablando con mi prometido, no con ustedes!

. – Preciosa, tu prometido expreso que no quiere bailar ¡contigo! Así que porque no mejor te buscas a alguien más con quien soporte bailar ¡contigo! – Le grito Izana sin remordimientos y causo que a Sasuke se le soltara una mueca divertida, lo cual no paso por desapercibido por parte de todos los presentes.

. – ¡Tsk! ¡Iré al tocador! – se puso de pie Sakura, fulminando a todos con la mirada. Y salió disparada hacia las escaleras.

. – ¡Por mí no regreses! – le grito divertida Izana ganándose una mueca de disgusto por parte de la Haruno, que si no fuera por la música, sus paso de cólera se escucharían por todo el salón.

. – ¡Izana! – la regañe

. – ¿Qué? Solo dije la verdad – comento Izana cruzando los brazos.

Deidara por fin se soltó a carcajadas una vez que se fue la pelirrosa. – Te la bañaste ¡JA, JA, JA! ¡Sasuke creo que ahuyentaron a tu novia! – Se burlo el rubio mientras golpeaba la mesa y solo vi como el azabache levantaba los hombres en señal de que no le importara.

. – Fue muy grosero – le dije mientras volteaba hacia abajo. Realmente temía que se pelearan aquí.

. – ¡Hn! No me importa. Es más ya me dieron ganas de bailar – se puso de pie de repente – De solo pensar de que regresara me pone del asco. ¿Vienen? – invito a Sasori y a Deidara.

. – Yo voy – se animo el rubio – No quiero que me vea con el "mal del ojo" por haberme burlado de ella.

. – Yo también. Mejor dejemos que se desquite con su prometido – se burlo Sasori del azabache ganándose una mirada irritada por parte de este.

. – Ven, Hinata. Apuesto a que Gaara se muero por bailar contigo – comento Izana mientras me levantaba de muy mala gana. No quería bailar, pero aun así me arrastraron hacia el piso de abajo.

Y solo pude ver la intensa mirada de Sasuke al verme bajar por la escalera. Me dolía dejarlo allí solo y por eso me anime a sonreírle mientras extendía una mano como invitación a que nos siguieran.

Realmente me escabullí entra la gente para no tener que bailar enfrente de todos. Sería el hazme reír de todos si me vieran bailar como un pato. Yo no tenía elegancia, la perdí trabajando en ANBU. Si entraba a esa pista solo haría el ridículo, por eso opte por irme hacia el balcón que daba al jardín. La vista del lago y sus fuentes llamaron mucha atención y me quede allí observando con maravilla todo ese paisaje. Deje que el viento azotara mi cabello y mi vestido, dándome un poco de escalofríos que realmente ignore pero que si goce.

. – Te dará un resfriado – me exalte ante esa voz. – ¿Puedo unirme?

Asentí automáticamente con solo ver al Uchiha a unos metros de mí. Avanzo a paso lento y se acomodo a un lado de mí. Quise decir algo, abrir conversación, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Nos quedamos en silencio y solo se escuchaba la música a espaldas nuestras.

. – ¿Cómo…? – Hablo el Uchiha – ¿Cómo has estado?

Me quede en shock ante su pregunta. – Yo… estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

. – Hmp

¡¿Qué respuesta fue esa?!

. – Hinata – voltee ante su llamado – Siento que… siento que debo una disculpa.

. – ¡Eh!

. – No debí gritarte de esa forma. Fue muy egoísta de mi parte…

. – ¡No, no sigas! Me lo merecía – le corte. – Tenías razón. Kazuma y yo… – "no nos amamos" – Solo mejor olvídalo. Seamos amigos, ¿sí? – le incite de repente. – Creo que eso es lo que más deseo… ¿tú no?

El silencio que me dio como respuesta me turbio. Inhalo y hablo:

. – Claro que lo deseo… es solo que… no crea que pueda verte como una amiga…

Esa declaración me entristeció y lo refleje en mi rostro tanto que mis manos temblaron de miedo.

. – No puedo verte como una amiga… porque no puedo de dejar de verte como algo más – lo encare al instante. – Yo… aun… te veo como una mujer que amo.

Sentí mis mejillas calientes con solo escuchar eso último, Sasuke aun me amaba. ¡A mí! – Sasuke… – detente Hinata. ¡No te acerque a él! – Lo siento…

No pude evitar alzarme sobre sus labios, quería probarlos de nuevo. Aunque fuera una sola vez más, quería sentir de nuevo sus brazos en mi espalda, sus belfos correspondiéndome. Gustar de nuevo ese sabor que desbordaba pasión y locura. – Hinata… – Escuchando de nuevo mi nombre en tus labios.

Te amo Sasuke, te amo más que nada.

Pero sabía que esto no podía durar. Me separe de él muy a regañadientes. – Este será el último...

. – ¿Qué?

. – Sasuke-kun

La música había parado y delante de nosotros se encontraba la peli rosa con una mirada ausente. Me separe del Uchiha y de inmediato me gane una mirada de rencor por parte de la Haruno quien después cambio una a tristeza al ver a Sasuke. Después salió corriendo.

. – Deberías ir tras ella – le sugerí apenada. – ¿Qué esperas? Ella merece una explicación – se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y entre de nuevo al salón, tragándome mis lagrimas.

La música se había apaciguado y todos regresaban a su mesa para esperar la cena. Por lo tanto se escuchaba más voces en diferentes tonos y lados. Y solo pude enfocarme en unas.

. – ¡Hinata, sube! – distinguí la de Hidan.

Y otra más que llamo mi atención y voltee hacia mi lado derecho. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Minato junto con Fugaku charlando con Itachi y donde estaba presente Naruto.

. – ¡Oh, enhorabuena! ¡Felicidades por tu graduación, Itachi-san!

. – Muchas Gracias, Minato-sama.

Sus labios se movían y entonces me enfocaron cuando se dieron cuenta de mi presencia. Minato me observo con tristeza y yo solo negué con la cabeza, implorando que no sea lo que yo pienso.

. – Ah, pues como comenzar… Es sobre Hinata…

Volví a negar frenéticamente, atrayendo la atención de Fugaku. – No… No, por favor…

Los labios se movían sin parar y los ojos de Naruto y de Itachi se abrían cada vez más. – ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? – volví negar con la cabeza sin despegar mi vista de Minato quien seguía moviendo sus labios y rara vez intervenía Fugaku.

Después la charla termino. Y como lo espere Itachi y Naruto voltearon hacia mí. Y sentí como la presencia de los chicos se acercaban al verme en ese estado. Estaba temblando, mi ojo derecho derramo una lagrima traicionera, en cuanto vi como se acercaban con sus rostros impregnados de dolor.

. – Hinata – llamo suavemente Itachi, pero eso fue solo un disparo que resonó en mi cabeza y salí corriendo. – ¡HINATA, ESPERA!

Corrí lo más fuerte que podía y me permitía este vestido. Sentía mi corazón comprimido, ¿Por qué Minato se los dijo? ¿Por qué? Ya no tenía el valor de verlos a la cara, por haberles mentido de esa manera.

¡HINATA! ¡HINATA!

¡HINATA!

¡HINATA!

Cruce todo ese maldito puente y llegue hacia el recibidor, donde me detuve a respirar aire. Ya que el corazón me dolía demasiado y los espasmo volvieron de repente. Escuche como se acercaban y voltee hacia atrás, venian todos, incluyendo a Ino e Izana.

Me reincorpore como pude pero de nuevo sentí ese infernal dolor y caí de rodillas. – Maldición… – escuche el taconeo del alguien acercarse y voltee hacia arriba donde Sakura me recibió con una cachetada.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

. – ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! – Me bramo con ira y frustración la Haruno mientras obligaba a pararme y encararla – cosa que dolió – y gemí tragándome el dolor. – ¡Sasuke ya me estaba correspondiendo! ¡¿Por qué tuviste que aparecer de nuevo?! ¡Te odio! – me sacudía sin cesar y lloraba a mares.

. – Aléjate – murmure como pude. Esto ardía demasiado, ya no me sentía consiente. – ¡Vete! – mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo ya no me hacía caso.

¡Maldición!

. – ¡Te odio maldita Hyuga!

¡HINATA!

Reaccione con solo oír como alguien se estrellaba con una mesa de vidrios. Mi consiente volvió por un momento y abrí los ojos al ver como había mandado a volara a Sakura tan solo con mi mano derecha. Abrí los ojos al ver cómo salía sangre del cuerpo de la Haruno.

. – ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Sus ojos! – voltee hacia Ino quien estaba junto con los demás y me miraban con sorpresa. Especialmente Sasuke quien de inmediato fue auxiliar a Sakura junto con Sasori.

Esto era como una pesadilla.

Sentí otro espasmo y caí de rodillas – de nuevo estaba perdiendo la conciencia – tenía que hacer algo no puedo controlarme. Si no me controlo… podría matarlos.

. – ¡Ino! ¡Golpéame! – le grite con desesperación. – ¡Es una orden! – Ino se quedo paralizada. – ¡Yami! ¡Recuerda tu misión! ¡Es una orden!

Ino apretó fuertemente los labios y corrió hacia mí con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡Lo siento mucho, Hinata-sama!

Y golpe llego.

Fin de capitulo

.

.

.

Hola, lamento mucha la tardanza. Es que ya entre de nuevo a la escuela y tal vez me tarde en subir los capítulos, muchas gracias por ser pacientes como siempre. Y espero que le haya gustado este capítulo, el más largo que he escribido. Si me tarde mucho n.n pero es que ya va empezar lo bueno.

Aquí esta link del vestido de Hinata por si quiere verlo.

***Link del vestido: es/Corte-A-Princesa-Cabestro-Hasta-El-Suelo-Chifon-Vestido-De-Baile-De-Promocion-Con-Bordado-Apertura-Frontal-Plisado-018070355-g70355**

.

.

COMENTARIOS

**26Kaori-San****: **Hola, lamento mucho la tardanza. Jejeje me dio mucha risa lo las nalgas de Sasuke XD pues que te digo sobre Hinata, ella solo quiere lo mejor. Solo espero que te guste este capitulo, para que veas que yo tambien estoy encontra de que Hinata lo oculte pero que más ya se me esta llendo al lado oscuro. T.T reza por que regrese. Espero que nos leamos pronto y ten me paciencia que esta niña ya entro a la universidad. Chao.

**NelmUnicorn****: **Hola muchas gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior. Lo se todos en la vida queremos un Sasuke o sino nos conformanos con un Gaara. En fin, espero que el shokeo no te haya vuelto por este capitulo (sino, lo siento mucho) no lo hago a proposito. Espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y continues conmigo. :3 Bye

**Sexxykittydarxs: **Hola, y muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario. Me alegra saber que al final te haya gustado la trama (que de seguro ni te lo imaginaba) pero solo me base en el principio y ya lo demás si fue un cambio tremendo. En fin, gracias por unirte y espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y eso si ¡Arriba el sasuhina! A mi encanta esta pareja y no se porque (es tan Kawaii). XD Espero que nos leamos de nuevo. Saludos.

**NN-chan****: **Hola, gracias por comentar. Pues tu deseo se hizo realidad. Solo espero que te haya gustado mucho. Esta muy largo. Creo que me pase, pero bueno lo hice por si me tardo en actualizar. Solo tenme paciencia :3

**PandoNee-chan****: **Hola, lamento haberte hecho llorar ( toma un pañuelo) vaya con tu imaginación solo espero que no sea así. ( o tal vez) quien sabe. Todo depende del siguiente capitulo. Ja,ja,ja, lo de Sasuke sabia que algunas pensarian eso pero al final no fue lo que ustedes queria, pero no te preocupes ya todo se supo en este cap. Espero que te haya gustado y nos vemos en el proximo capitulo. PD: Neji, que te puedo decir sobre Neji…. ¡Lo amo!

**fran.s: **Hola. Muchas gracias por hacer le esfuerzo de comentar, lamento mucho lo de tu cel espero que consigas otro para que ya no te aburras. Y te comprendo sobre la tele, solo veo Bob Esponja. Y no te preocupes yo tambien tengo memoria de pez por dormir tanto XD espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado y espere con panciencia el otro. (Porque ya entre de nuevo a la escuela T.T) Pero que más da tengo que estudiar para tener una mejor vida. Espero que nos leamos pronto. Bye

**Raina KIM****: **Hola y bienvenida. Muchas gracias por comentra y decir que te gusto mi fic. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y continues conmigo hasta el final: XD


	20. Partida

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 19: Partida**

.

.

. _– ¡Apártense!_

_. – ¿Cómo sigue? _

_. – Sus ojos siguen estando negros_

_. – ¿Qué hacemos?_

_._

_._

_._

_. – Esperar a que despierte… por última vez._

.

_. – N…No…_

.

Mi tiempo termino.

Lo supe al despertarme de nuevo sobre una camilla de hospital, supuse que estaba en el cuartel. Su olor se me hacía más intenso que antes, en cuanto abrí los ojos de inmediato visualice la cámara de vigilancia que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de este solitario cuarto.

Estaba casi vacío, pero a pesar de eso, podía ver todo y me refiero a que con solo una ojeada podía observar la textura de las sabanas, la rocosa pared blanca y las motas de polvo que volaban por todos lados. Esto no era normal, obviamente.

En cuanto me reincorpore sonó una sutil alarma – no apreciable para oídos humanos – más sin embargo yo pude escucharla y supuse que era debido a mi. Ladee mi cabeza de un lado a otro – inconscientemente, como un gesto – ya que pude escuchar unos pasos y murmullos acercándose hacía mi habitación.

La puerta chillo abriéndose lentamente; basto solo dar un rápido reojo y oler su aroma, para darme de cuenta de quién era. – Tsunade – murmure desanimada.

. – Hola pequeña – musito con ternura y después hubo un profundo silencio acompañado con un suspiro ahogado.

. – No preguntaras "¿Cómo me siento?" – arremede su voz al final. – Es lo que siempre haces – dije con la mirada pérdida, sin dignarme a verla; de hecho ni quería verla. No era por ella sino por mí.

. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto resignada, sabiendo o quizás suponiendo mi respuesta.

. – Me siento… – ¿Cómo lo describiría? Todo esto –… No lo sé – dije finalmente. Y era verdad, no percibía nada. – Eso no es normal, ¿verdad? Dímelo, tú eres la experta…

. – Hinata… yo…

. – Lo siento – me adelante – Incluso ahora siento que estoy siendo una maldita perra.

. – No, claro que no – me dijo son suavidad.

. – ¿Qué hora es? – dije sin ánimos.

. – Las 3:39 de la tarde. Tuve que ponerte mucha anestesia para aminorar el dolor… no dejabas de gritar. – inhalo profundamente y exhalo con cansancio. – Hinata…

. – Y mi padre, quiero verlo. – la interrumpí con rapidez, más su silencio me fue como un sepulcro para mí. Así que voltee a verla, temiendo su reacción al ver como tenía un ojo izquierdo de color negro y el otro seguía normal. Era fácil darse cuenta, el ojo de color negro prácticamente se veía en blanco y negro; a veces parecía un filtro de fotografía ya que a veces se tornaba de otros colores cálidos. – ¿Y mi padre? – cuestione ansiosa.

Sin terminar lo que me estaba diciendo, salí disparada hacia los pasillos. – ¡Hinata! – me grito al mismo tiempo que sentía el suelo frígido bajo mis descalzos pies.

Todo parecía tan lento, en cuanto salí, esquive a Kakashi en un parpadeo – otra pisada – ya estaba a medio pasillo, escuchando murmullos y llamados a lo lejos. Pero ahora corría hacia cierto cuarto, donde mi padre yacía reposando. Llegue y allí estaba con varias maquinas conectados a su corazón.

Lleve mi mano hacia la perilla y entre con cautela – Pa… – se me fue la voz en cuanto estuve a su lado. Pude ver como esa espantosa mancha morada se había expandido a lo largo de su brazo izquierdo y parte de su cuello – Apreté los labios con fuerza – mis más profundas pesadillas se habían vuelto realidad y se suponía que ya estaba preparada…

Estaba equivocada.

Esto era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado – sonreí sarcásticamente – supongo que fui una tonta al tener poca imaginación. ¿Qué era lo que había estado esperando?

. – Hinata

Limpie mis ojos ante su repentino llamado. – Papá – conteste quebrantada, sus ojos luna me miraron con tranquilidad.

Tape mi ojo negro con un ademan de mano hacia mi flequillo y tantee con mi cabeza.

– No… – murmuro. – No te avergüences. – me dijo con suavidad, se reincorporo y me hizo un espacio para que me acostara a su lado y así lo hice.

Era la primera vez que hacíamos esto y mi estomago lo supo ya que se había estremecido de júbilo. Me apoye sobre él, asegurándome de no lastimarlo y el paso su brazo derecho sobre mi cabeza, acariciando con sutileza mis cabellos.

. – Estamos muy jodidos – comento de repente con un tono muy inusual, por parte de él.

. – Lo sé. Nos estamos muriendo por dentro – solté como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo.

. – Lo sé… – musito sin dejarme de acariciarme los cabellos. – Ahora se aplicaría ese dicho.

. – ¿Cuál?

. – De tal palo tal astilla

Se me soltó una mueca divertida. – Vaya que sí… y ahora, ¿Qué se hace en estos momentos? – cuestione ante la falta de amor de un progenitor y sé que él estaba en la mismas. Creo que ya era tarde para ejercer a "ser la familia feliz".

. – No lo sé… quizás solo… disfrutar estos momentos – murmuro con dificultad.

. – ¿Qué voy hacer? – solté de la nada. – ¿Crees… que todo vaya a salir como lo planee?

. – Eso dependerá de ti – contesto. – Si ese es tu deseo, lo será.

. – ¿Y si mi deseo no es suficiente?

. – Lo es

. – ¿Cómo lo sabes?

. – Si no fuera así, no estarías llorando. – acerco su mano hacia mis mejillas y las limpio con su pulgar. – No te preocupes… todo estará bien.

. – ¿Te vas a ir? – Cuestione con la voz quebrada – ¿Me vas a dejar? … _¿Nos dejaras?_

Mi padre dejo salir un sonoro suspiro. – Tarde o temprano tenía que pasar… Hinata… tienes que se fuerte…

. – ¡Ya lo sé! – brame con desesperación. – Es solo que… – apreté los labios con fuerza y tome aire. – Seré fuerte, porque soy tu hija.

. – Claro que lo eres… pero… – susurro con delicadeza lo último y yo solo lo abrece con un poco más de fuerza, pasaron unos minutos hasta que volví a escuchar de nuevo su voz. Pero esta vez, más apagada.

. – Me alegra… haber tenido dos maravillosas hijas – apreté el puño – Estoy…. muy orgulloso…

Su último aliento lo sentí muy dentro de mí ser, pude escuchar como su corazón dejaba de bombear pero trataba de seguir, pero al final se detuvo. – Y yo estoy feliz de haber sido tu hija – le dije mientras lloraba en su pecho y sentía su ultima acaricia. – Te quiero mucho papá.

Llore en silencio y me quede a su lado por un buen tiempo hasta que Kakashi llego por mí y me cargo con sus brazos, llevándome hacia mi habitación. Me había quedado en shock, no conteste ninguna pregunta que me había hecho mi maestro. La muerte de mi padre no era más que otra gota en el vaso, una gota más y colapsaría. Yo no quiero colapsar…

Pero es que…

Todo esto es…

. – Hinata-sama

Reaccione ante esa voz, era Ino, voltee una vez más sentada en mi camilla. – Ino… tu ojo – dije mientras alzaba una mano hacia su ojo izquierdo, tenía un pequeña cortada cerca de sus pestañas.

. – No es nada…

. – ¿Quién fue? – cuestione frunciendo el ceño. – Fueron ellos – sospeche y por lo visto le atine por su semblante.

. – No fue a propósito – dijo con sutiliza – Me lo merecía, yo hubiera reaccionado de esa misma manera – su comentario me hizo entrar en razón. – Todos te queremos mucho.

. – ¿Dónde están? – pregunte ansiosa.

. – En sus casas, por órdenes de Fugaku y Minato – me comentó. – Hinata debe saber que…

. – No me importa – la interrumpí un poco molesta – Ya lo hicieron de todos modos.

. – Hinata-sama.

Ino me sorprendió con su repentino abrazo. – ¡Lo siento tanto! – Sollozo – ¡Pero por favor…! – le acaricie la espalda al ver como se trababa con sus propias palabras. – ¡Hable con ellos, por favor! – mis ojos se abrieron ante ese comentario.

. – ¿Eh?

. – Se muy bien que es demasiado… pero… debió ver sus rostros. No es justo ni para ellos ni para usted – me dijo con suma tristeza.

Su petición no me causaba alegría, más bien sentía un nudo en mi oscuro corazón. – ¿Qué paso con Sakura? – pregunte con cautela, esperaba una buena noticia por lo menos.

. – Ella esta…

. – ¡¿La mate?! – grite alterada ante su silencio.

. – ¡No, no, no! ¡Ella está bien! – se apresuro rápidamente. – Es solo que ahora tiene una especie de amnesia. Tsunade no sabes si es temporal o permanente. Ahorita mismo esta descansado en su casa. – comento Ino mientras se limpiaba sus mejillas. – Hinata-sama…

. – ¿Y Hanabi? – cuestione de nuevo. – ¿Dónde está?

. – Se encuentra en la casa de los Uchiha, la señora Mikoto está allí para cuidarla. Ya enviamos a un ANBU para informarle sobre su padre… por órdenes de Tsunade-sama se nos pidió que le dijéramos que su padre había fallecido a manos de Orochimaru y ahora usted emprenderá un viaje para ver el juicio del asesino.

Mis ojos mostraron incredulidad, pero no podía reprocharle nada, tenía que ver una cuartada para todo esto.

Soy una egoísta, Hanabi, no había pensado en que decirle hasta ahora. Solo espero que este bien, ella es más inteligente que yo, debe estar bien, debe resistir como yo lo hare por ella.

. – Tengo que terminar con esto – me puse de pie – Ya no me queda tiempo, necesito que te prepares, dile a Tsunade que estoy lista cuando ella quiera.

. – S…si… como ordene.

. – Y llama a todos – voltee a verla con seriedad – Incluso a los padres de los chicos, ellos operaran esta misión junto con Tsunade.

. – Si – Yami cerro lo ojos por un momento, tomo un respiro y sonrió de nuevo hacia mí. – Adiós Hinata – en cuanto finalizo la frase su rostro se volvió serio, hizo una reverencia y se fue a cumplir con mis mandatos.

. – Adiós Ino – musite.

Poco después entro Kakashi con mi uniforme y este había cambiado un poco. Se notaba más pesado y luego me explico que era debido a que estaba hecho a prueba de balas, dijo que había sido idea de Neji, debido a lo expuesta que podría estar. El diseño había cambiado, botas de cuero negro con un alcance hasta las rodillas, un pantalón elástico con muchos compartimientos, un cinturón que hacia juego con la blusa y chaqueta, tenía un botón negro donde se había colocado un GPS.

Comencé a vestirme y cada prenda era como un vago recuerdo de cómo había empezado todo esto y ahora estaba aquí, para finalizarlo todo. Lamentaba mucho que los deseos de mi madre terminaran de esta forma pero ya no había vuelta atrás, si tan solo ella no se hubiera ido ya podía imaginarme varias cosas que podrían haber sucedido.

Es un lástima que no existiera el hubiera.

. – Yûhi-sama, llegaron los jefes empresariales – toco e informo una ANBU detrás de la puerta.

. – Gracias – dije mientras terminaba de amarrar mis botas. Había un pequeño baño en mi habitación y fui hasta allí solo para observar mi reflejo.

Estaba pálida como siempre, mi cabello estaba desordenado, mis ojeras eran un poco más oscuras, pero sobre todo, mis ojos eran diferentes. Mi pupila se había tornado blanco y todo lo demás era completamente negro – pestañe – ahora observe mi cuerpo, estaba más que listo. Tome una pequeña liga que se encontraba en el lavabo y la use para sujetar mi cabello. Ahora solo faltaba algo. – Mis armas– murmure mientras salía de mi habitación.

En cuanto salí, Yami y Mushi me esperaban con sus mascaras puestas. – Andado

La caminata hasta la sala de reunión se me hizo eterna a pesar de haber llegado en cinco minutos, podía escuchar la movilización de todos, el tope de las armas cargadas, los murmullos llenos de dedicación y algunos de miedo, visualizaba el paso de cada ANBU, llevando armas de un lado a otro.

En cuanto doble la ultima esquina, enfrente de las puertas se encontraba mi tío, quien me sonrió como siempre. Se acerco y me abrazo con vehemencia. – Lamento que no pueda ayudarte en nada más – me dijo con culpabilidad.

. – Ayúdame a que todo esto termine – le suplique mientras separaba el abrazo – Cuida mucho de Hanabi – pedí con tristeza.

Shin asintió con firmeza y me abrió paso para entrar ante todas las autoridades. La primera persona que divise fue a esta Erma – y de un reojo – los visualicé a todos. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver mi aspecto.

. – Su ojo… – murmuro Lika, cubriéndose la boca ante lo que estaba viendo.

A pesar de que observe a cada uno de ellos, mi vista recayó solo en dos personas – Minato y Fugaku – no pude evitarlo, pero los mire con cierto resentimiento.

. – Ya estoy aquí – anuncie ante su silencio. – ¿Qué procede? – voltee a ver Tsunade quien parecía alarmada por mi actitud.

. – Bien – se aclaro la garganta la rubia – Como pueden ver los efectos del virus ya les está haciendo efecto a Hinata…

Tsunade volteo a verme y me dio una señal para que describiera todo lo veía o sentía. Como era de esperarse todos se sorprendieron con el hecho de saber cómo mis sentidos se habían agudizado más de lo normal. – Y… siento que todo está mal… y me refiero a que me siento… irritada… más de lo normal. Por eso les sugiero que empiecen de inmediato… en este momento, ahora soy su arma. – les anuncie mientras agachaba la cabeza.

. – Por favor… no hables así – pronuncio Minato con pena.

. – ¡¿Cómo quieres que te hable?! – brame de ira, sorprendiéndome yo misma, pero fui detenida rápidamente por Mushi y Yami. – Lo siento… – toque mi frente cerca de mi ojo izquierdo.

. – No está bien… fue mi culpa… yo solo…

. – Por favor… solo acabemos con esto – interrumpí a Minato con amargura.

Mi petición fue escuchada.

Mi alteración ya no era común, era un peligro para todos.

Esta noche, todo acabaría y solo me quedaban cinco horas.

Hyuga Hinata se iría para siempre y tal vez no volvería…

. – Yûhi-sama, tiene visita – anuncio la voz de un ANBU en el lugar donde pedí que me encerraran.

. – Pero dije que no quería visitas – comente hacia la cámara al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría dando paso al aroma que a veces llegaba a recordarme a cierta persona. – Uchiha-sama…

El nombrado entro élegamente por la compuerta y se ajusto su fino traje mientras se aclaraba la garganta. Me miro de arriba hacia abajo y luego viceversa – era irritante – igual que Itachi, ahora entiendo de quien saco esa manía. – Hola…

. – ¿Hola? – conteste dudosa. – ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? – pregunte mientras me recargaba en la camilla y jugueteaba con el cierre de mi chaqueta.

. – Vine a decirte lo que paso ayer – comentó con su voz firme y neutral – Minato y los demás estuvimos mucho tiempo pensándolo sobre esta misión… pero más que nada pensamos en nuestros hijos, nos dimos cuenta que esta carga que llevas sobre tus hombros es más pesada de lo que imaginamos.

. – Pero es algo que tengo que pagar – le comenten desolada. – Aun así… no me ha dicho lo que paso ayer – musite ansiosa. – ¿Qué paso?

. – Tu padre lo ordeno.

. – ¿Qué?

. – El quería que no estuvieras sola

. – Pero…

. – El creía que merecían saber la verdad y compartir tu dolor…

. – ¿Y usted lo cree? – lo interrumpí. – ¿De verdad, crees que ellos merezcan compartir mi dolor? – cuestione afligida.

Fugaku se quedo callado mientras me observaba detenidamente, su respiración se volvió más lenta de lo normal y pude ver como su cuerpo emanaba algo de sudor. – No – soltó al final. – Es demasiado…

Agache la cabeza para evitar que viera esa maldita lágrima traicionera. – Pero… puedes compartirla conmigo – blandí de nuevo la mirada y vi como se acercaba hacia mí. – Tu padre ya no puede intervenir pero lo hare yo – toco mi cabeza como si fuera una niña pequeña – Si me lo permites, claro está.

En cuanto su rocé llego, fue como ver a mi padre enfrente de mí. – Déjalo salir…

"… pero… no es bueno que te hagas la dura" – la voz de mi padre resonó por mi mente. Volví a ver a Fugaku-sama con aflicción y tal como él me lo pidió, su última jaculatoria fue como un detonador para mí, de la nada – sin que yo lo quisiera – mis ojos dejaron salir pesadas lágrimas mientras me recargaba en el pecho del Uchiha. Mis sollozos nunca habían sido tan intensos como ahora, me sentí tan indefensa, como una niña a la que le quitaron su dulce preferido.

Mis gemidos fueron opacados por el fuerte abrazo de Fugaku y fue allí donde empecen a balbucear como loca: – ¡Odio todo esto! ¡Tengo mucho miedo…quiero ver a Hanabi… quiero que mi papá este aquí conmigo… quiero que todo esto fuera un maldito sueño… quiero… ver… a… mis… amigos…! ¡Quiero pedirles perdón por todo! ¡Quiero que todo esto termine ya! ¡Me duele mucho! ¡Me duele mucho!... ¡¿Qué va a pasar conmigo?! – mientras seguía gimoteando, los rostros de mis amigos y de mi familia aparecían como ráfagas dentro de mi cabeza y me causaba más tristeza al ver como se iban y se desvanecían.

Pero como siempre el único rostro que parecía muy insistente en mi mente, era Sasuke. ¿Me perdonaría algún día?

. – Ya es hora – musito Fugaku al ver como la compuerta se abría de nuevo, donde Tsunade nos esperaba con una sonrisa desconsoladora.

. – ¿Qué hora es? – cuestione mientras salía del baño, secando mi cara después de haber llorado. A causa de eso mis ojos estaban un poco hinchados.

. – Las 21:58 – checo Tsunade en el reloj que tenía en su muñeca. – A pesar de que la misión empieza a las 23:00, debemos mantenerte estabilizada…

Asentí mientras caminaba hacia la salida junto a Fugaku y me dirigí hacia la habitación donde me iban a dormir. ¡Je! Eso sonó muy de película, de esas cuando el criminal está a punto de pagar por sus crímenes. ¿Sería lo mismo para mí?

. – Hinata, ¿Me estas escuchando?

Voltee rápidamente hacia Tsunade y ella se acerco hacia mí, llevo su mano hacia mi mejilla derecha y examino mis ojos. – Tu ojo derecho ya se está tornando negro, vamos; Tal y como te decía, lo primero que haremos será una inyección de relajación, después Yamato te hará una hipnotismo donde te dirá que Orochimaru será tu enemigo, una vez terminado, despertaras sola en el bosque donde encontraras su cueva. No te preocupes llevaras una cámara y el equipo ANBU estará vigilando tu espalda.

Asentí al momento en que pisaba el cuarto donde me harían eso. Deje salir un gran suspiro mientras me sentaba en una camilla de tratamiento. Cuatro asistentes de Tsunade empezaron a movilizarse en cuanto me vieron.

. – Tenga – me extendió una pedazo de papel una de las asistentes. – El joven Kazuma me pido que se lo diera – tome el papel con sorpresa.

Era un trozo de hoja de una libreta arrancada. Lo abrí y solo sonreí por lo que decía:

"_Cumpliré nuestra promesa, ahora tu me prometerás algo… regresaras a salvo"_

Deje salir un mueca de felicidad y metí el trozo de papel dentro de mi traje al mismo tiempo que me recostaba y dejaba que me pusieran todo el equipo médico, mientras, mi vista viajo hacia el gran ventanal donde Erma me sonreía con gentileza, al igual que la madre de Sai y de Kiba. Los demás padres se paseaban por el lugar y luego retomaban su vista hacia mí. Parecían algo inconformes, se notaba que quisieran atravesar ese cristal y detener toda esta locura; más yo solo me digne a sonreírles.

. – Estamos listas, Tsunade-sama – anuncio una ayudante quien ya tenía preparada la jeringa con el sedante. Hice un respingue con la nariz debido al olor que me llego de pronto, pero no supe si era por el liquido o la enfermera.

. – Cuando quieras Hinata – exclamo la rubia deteniendo mis pensamientos.

Inhale y exhale con lentitud, recargue mi cabeza en la camilla al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. – Ya…

¡Alto!

¡Deténganse!

Unas voces hicieron que me reincorporara y abriera los ojos de golpe. Mi vista viajo hacia el gran ventanal y pude ver como Deidara, Sasori e Itachi se acercaban hacia sus respectivos padres, mientras por otro lado la compuerta era abierta de golpe y el primero al que divise fue a mi primo Neji y luego Hidan quien tomaba una pose para arrojar cierto objeto.

. – ¡Aléjate de Hinata! – Bramo Hidan mientras arrojaba un cuchillo hacia la enfermera que se encontraba a mi lado.

. – ¡Hinata aléjate de ella! – Grito Neji al ver como la ayudante de Tsunade atrapaba el arma con facilidad.

En cuestión de segundos mis ojos vieron en cámara lenta todo este suceso, incluso como la enfermera tomo con firmeza la jeringa, dispuesta a encajármela, más sin embargo la detuve con un rápido movimiento.

Mi mano derecha tomo la muñeca con la que sostenía la jeringa mientras, la otra iba directamente hacia su cuello y fue ahí donde salte sobre ella para inmovilizarla al momento que caímos hacia el suelo.

Sentí que no había aplicado nada de fuerza pero su rostro me mostro todo lo contrario. – Mal…dición…

De nuevo, su olor llego a mis fosas nasales. Lo reconocía y luego la mire detenidamente, eran dos aromas, uno provenía de la jeringa y una de ella. – Kujaku – musite atrayendo su atención.

Su mirada llena de enojo me lo confirmaron, era ella. – ¿Qué te paso? – pregunte al ver lo distinta que era, su largo cabello verde turquesa había desaparecido, ahora portaba un corto cabello negro e incluso sus ojos eran diferentes – y no era pupilentes – su rostro también había cambiado e incluso el color de su piel, lo tiene más opaco que antes.

. – ¡Quítate! – Bramo con histeria más sus esfuerzos era inútiles, ahora era más fuerte que ella.

Tsunade llego y se arrodillo para inyectarle el mismo medicamento que le dio Kazuma para calmar el virus E. – ¡¿Qué es eso?! – le grito a Tsunade. – ¡¿Qué me estás haciendo **Orochimaru**?!

Tsunade y yo nos quedamos perplejas ante su controversia – ¿Cómo dices? – cuestione dejando de aprisionar su cuello al ver como se iba relajando.

. – Cállate… cállate… maldito… Orochimaru…

. – No somos Orochimaru – afirmo Tsunade mientras sacaba una lamparita de su bolsillo y veía sus ojos –que ya no eran cafés – sino de un color cielo, casi blanquecino. – Dios… – murmuro Tsunade.

No necesitaba una explicación, con solo verlo era obvio lo que le pasaba. – Esta ciega…

. – No me haga daño – empezó a orbitar los ojos por varios lados. – Orochimaru… no me haga daño…

. – No soy Orochimaru, soy Hinata… – le dije al mismo tiempo que me respondía con una cara llena de confusión. – Kujaku… soy numero 18…

. – ¡¿18?! ¡18, ¿Eres tú?! – Murmuro con dicha – Estas viva… mí pequeña niña– empezó a sollozar con dificultad debido a los efectos del medicamento pero de pronto su boca y ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su mano revoloteo hasta mi antebrazo y lo apretó con fuerza. – ¡18, ya viene! ¡Viene hacia acá! – exclamo con terror.

. – ¡¿Qué?!

. – Oro…chi…maru – farfullo antes de caer dormida.

De repente una alarma de simulacro resonó por todo el cuartel general y se escucho la voz anunciante de un ANBU.

. – Atención, un vuelo no identificada esta entrado en espacio aéreo no permitido – la frecuencia llego por todos lados. – Está pasando la ciudad de Tokio… acaba de tocar el borde del Valle del Final…

. – ¿De dónde salió? – cuestiono Tsunade mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia los monitores.

Entretanto yo me quede mirando con estupefacción a Neji y a Hidan. Todos estaban allí, detrás de los mencionados, se encontraba Ino y Kakashi deteniendo a Sasuke, Naruto y Gaara, mientras Mushi detenía a Shikamaru, Sai y Kiba. Mire en tan solo un segundo el movimiento que se estaba haciendo en el segundo piso, más aparte la mirada de Itachi, Deidara y Sasori.

. – El vuelo proviene de la aldea del sonido – la voz de ANBU resonó. – Está llegando a Konoha – me puse de pie, cargue a Kujaku y la deposite en la camilla. – El vuelo no identificado ha sido interceptado por dos aeronaves de la presidencia…

. – Enfermera – llame – Haga un análisis del contenido de esta jeringa, huele raro – comente mientras le entregaba la cánula a una de las ayudantes de Tsunade.

. – Enseguida – la enfermera lo tomo mientras se iba con un ANBU hacia el laboratorio.

. – ¡Hinata! – Grito Deidara mientras golpeaba el vidrio desde arriba, solo para atraer mi atención más sin embargo fue detenido por su padre.

. – Hinata-sama – se acerco Neji con cautela, como si temiera cualquier reacción negativa por parte mía. Pero a estas alturas ya ni sé cómo reaccionar.

Así que solo le sonreí. – Neji – ambos dimos un paso y lo abrace con vehemencia. Mire hacia Hidan y a los demás, pero ahí sí, ni supe que decir o que expresión poner. Ya me tenía hastiadas las sonrisas falsa.

Además no era el momento para ponerme sentimental – La aeronaves han sido derribadas, el vuelo no identificado se dirige hacia acá – anunció el infórmate de nuevo.

. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Reaccione de inmediato. – ¡Te pedí que te quedaras con Hanabi!

. – ¡Hinata-neesan!

"Esa voz"

Solo una voz sonaría así – ¿Hanabi? – camine en zigzag alejándome de Neji y pasando de un lado de Hidan, hasta que la vi. Tan pequeña ante mis ojos, su cara se contrajo de alegría al verme sin impórtale el estado de mi ojos, pude ver la contracción de su garganta al no querer llorar e incluso pude ver como esa lagrimal se le formaba en sus hermosos ojos cafés.

– ¡Hanabi! – llame mientras me adelantaba con rapidez hacia ella y la tomaba en mis brazos. – ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! – era lo único que podía decir ante su llanto.

Maldito llanto contagioso.

. – ¡Hinata-neesan! ¡No…. me… dejes! – farfullo al mismo tiempo que sentía su agarre con mayor fuerza.

. – "No lo hare" – pero obviamente no podía decirle eso.

Poco después me di cuenta que era el centro de atención entre los ANBU y los chicos, Hanabi me había nublado la vista y sin darme cuenta estaba enfrente de Sasuke – quien como siempre nunca supe descifrar esa cara tan neutral que tiene – pero era obvio que sus puños no concordaban con su rostro y ese ceño fruncido.

. – Kakashi – voltee hacia él y solo hice un gesto con la cabeza para que se los llevaran. – Ponlos en el bunker, a ellos y a sus familias – agudice mi oído y cerré lo ojos por un segundo para escuchar la risueña voz de Mikoto.

. – De acuerdo, síganme – demando Kakashi más sin embargo nadie se movió, diablos, que pasa conmigo. Era obvio que no se iban a ir así de simple. – Llama a los padres sino te obedecen – comente mientras me alejaba junto a Hanabi hacia el segundo piso, custodiada por Ino y Shino.

. – ¡¿Hasta cuando piensas tratarnos como unos niños?! – bramo con ira la voz de Sasuke. Voltee y solo vi como era detenido por Kakashi.

. – Pues deja de actuar como uno – le mencione mientras le daba la espalda.

. – ¡No, tu deja de actuar como una niña valiente, cuando todos sabemos que no lo eres! – De repente deje subir escalones, eso era indígnate, ¿Qué demonios se cree que es?, deje a Hanabi con Ino y de un solo parpadeo ya estaba cara a cara.

. – ¡Y tu deja actuar como si realmente me conocieras! – le brame con ira en mis ojos, tanto que pude ver como mi otro ojo ya empezaba a teñirse de color negro. Eso me asusto, tan solo recordé el cómo había dejado a Sakura, ¡No!, ¡Contrólate! – ¡Ya! ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Que no vez que van a bombardear el edificio! ¡Llévatelos!

Me aleje de él con la misma rapidez, cargue a Hanabi de nuevo y subí al segundo piso. Enseguida me tope con Deidara quien no pudo ocultar ese rostro de estupor debido a mis ojos, observe rápidamente a todos y luego al final tuve que dejar a Hanabi con Mikoto para que ambas fueran al bunker junto a los demás.

. – ¡No te vayas! – exclamo preocupada.

. – Tranquila Hanabi, yo la cuidare – intervino mi tío Shin y le dio una sonrisa para tratar de calmarla.

Hanabi se fue insegura por el comentario de nuestro tío, pero la aeronave no se detenía y eso ya era preocupante, era obvio que se impactaría en la empresa. – Acompáñala – le ordene a Ino y ella asintió.

. – El vuelo no disminuye su velocidad, se impactara en el edificio en tres minutos – me informo el ANBU que se encontraba en frente de mi.

. – Condenado – murmure – ¿Cómo fue que paso esto?

. – Hinata, Yamato está aquí – Tsunade se giro hacia mí con su cara llena de seriedad. – No puedo sedarte como se debía…

. – Lo sé… no tienes porque darme explicaciones – le sonreí – Gracias por todo, Tsunade-sama.

Me senté al momento que escuchaba de nuevo la voz informante del ANBU.

. – Esta por impactarse en 5… 4… 3

Cerré los ojos, al momento en el que vi a Yamato enfrente de mí.

. –… 2… 1

Sentí el pinchazo de la inyección en mi antebrazo al mismo tiempo que el cuartel se estremecía por el impacto.

La empresa Hyuga había caído.

Final del capitulo

.

.

.

Sigue leyendo, capitulo doble.

.

.

.


	21. Confrontación

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 20: Confrontación**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SASUKE**

. – Deberías ir tras ella… ¿Qué esperas? Ella merece una explicación. – Me musito con incomodidad mientras se alejaba con su desolada cara. Como si hubiera cometido la mayor estupidez en su vida. Y todo por Sakura.

Estaba dispuesta a seguirla, pero también me sentía inconforme por el rostro de la peli rosa – "Maldita culpabilidad" – pero primero estaba Hinata. Apenas esta apunto de llamarla pero el desgraciado de Hidan se me adelanto, más sin embargo ella no volteo, sino que permaneció quieta observando hacía cierto punto.

Gire mi cabeza y estaba mi padre junto a Minato, no le di importancia, puesto que era la graduación de mi hermano mayor. Así que retorne mi vista de nuevo hacia Hinata y no pude evitar que mis ojos se abrieran un poco al ver como temblaba. – No… No, por favor… – la escuche decir mientras negaba su cabeza con disimulación hacia mi padre y este la miraba de reojo y volvía su plática hacía Itachi. Por la cara del rubio y de mi hermano supuse que era algo malo y eso siempre implicaba a Hinata.

. – ¿Hinata? ¿Estás bien? – cuestione preocupado mientras daba un paso hacia al mismo tiempo que ella también lo daba. Con ese ligero movimiento vi como su cara estaba impregnada de pánico y más al ver como Naruto e Itachi la miraban de igual manera.

"¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?"

. – Hinata – llamo Itachi al mismo tiempo en que me di cuenta que ella estaba llorando. – ¡HINATA, ESPERA! – de un parpadeo, salió corriendo, ignorando nuestros llamados.

. – ¡HINATA! – grite al ver cómo nos ignoraba. – ¡¿Qué paso?! – le exclame a Itachi quien estaba a punto de seguirla pero lo detuve, atrapando su brazo, obligándolo a que me diera explicaciones.

. – ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Hay que ir por ella! – bramo mi hermano y nunca antes había visto ese rostro impregnado de dolor y enojo a la vez. – ¡Vamos Sasuke!

. – ¡Esperen! – escuche la voz de mi padre más solo lo ignoramos.

A tal escena, los demás bajaron y empezaron correr al mismo tiempo que cuestionaba que había pasado, pero Itachi estaba muy callado, pero su cara mostraba que quería gritarle a todo el mundo. Pero ¿por qué?

. – ¿Qué le hicieron a Hinata? – pregunto Izana quien corría a lado de Sasori. – ¿Por qué se fue de esa manera?

. – ¡Allí esta! – exclamo el rubio señalando hacía la recepción. – ¡Algo no anda bien!

Efectivamente algo no estaba bien. Aumente mi velocidad a mitad del maldito puente y pude observar como Hinata se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo – eso no se veía bien – y me preocupe más al ver como Sakura se acercaba a ella y la propinaba un cacheta.

Eso me hizo enfadar.

Y no fui el único, me sorprendí de cómo Yamanaka se adelantaba más que todos con su perfil llena de ira.

. – ¡Te odio maldita Hyuga!

Todo paso tan rápido.

. – ¡HINATA! – Grito Ino deteniéndose de pronto. Todos la imitamos y solo vimos como Sakura salía volando por los aires hasta estrellarse en una mesa de vidrio. El estruendo resonó por toda la recepción.

Me moví por instinto, corrí hacia Sakura al ver cómo su cuerpo empezaba a emanar sangre. Sasori también se acerco y se quito el saco para cubrir la herida de la cabeza, la sangre seguía fluyendo.

. – ¡Hinata-sama! ¡Sus ojos! – el grito de Ino hizo que todos voltearan a verla y luego a Hinata quien levanto la mirada y fue entonces que me percate como sus hermoso ojos color perla ya no estaban.

Sus ojos se habían tornado completamente oscuros. Su mirada se torno dolorosa por nuestras expresiones e intento ponerse de pie pero le fue imposible. Parecía que estaba sufriendo – me puse de pie de inmediato – Mi Hinata estaba sufriendo.

. – ¡Ino! ¡Golpéame! – grito con desesperación. – ¡Es una orden! – me quede en shock por el tono en la que lo pedía. – ¡Yami! – abrí los ojos y voltee a ver a la rubia. – ¡Recuerda tu misión! ¡Es una orden!

¿Yami?

¿La mujer ANBU?

. – ¡Lo siento mucho, Hinata-sama! – Exclamo la rubia mientras corría hacia ella.

Creí que esto era tan solo una broma, pero en cuanto vi como la rubia tomo vuelo, levanto su pierna derecha y de un giro muy brusco le dio en la cabeza, haciéndola caer hacia el áspero suelo.

. – ¡Hinata! – grite con solo ver como su cabellos caía dispersos por todo su blanca espalda. – ¡¿Qué haces?! – brame con ira al ver como la rubia estaba dispuesta a darle otro golpe de gracia – al ver como ella intentaba reincorporarse – más no la deje continuar, sin previo aviso corrí hacia ella y quise golpearla, pero ella ágilmente pudo evadirlo y lo único que logre fue un mísero rasguño en su ojo izquierdo.

. – ¡Sasuke! – Grito Sai por mi acto y se acerco a socorrer a Ino junto con Shikamaru.

. – ¡Detente! – me sostuvo el maldito Nara. Quería golpear a la rubia oxigenada, como se atrevía haberla tocado.

. – Tranquilízate – dijo sin ánimos de pelear, parecía alterada pero lo ocultaba muy bien. Rompió su vestido y de su pierna derecha saco un dispositivo redondo y apretó el botón de en medio.

. – ¡¿Qué paso?!

De pronto llego mi padre junto a Minato y empezaron a controlar la situación. El dispositivo que había activado Ino trajo en menos de cinco minutos al escuadrón ANBU, como siempre actuaron rápido, las personas que trabajan en la recepción fueron interceptadas y con una muy destellante luz blanca les hicieron creer que hubo un accidente y que la ambulancia ya había llegado. Aturdidos por esos destellos, se lo creyeron de inmediato y por órdenes de Fugaku cancelaron la fiesta.

. – ¡Es una orden! – exclamo con seriedad mi padre. – ¡Regresen a su casas! – les demando a mis amigos y estos con enojo y terquedad fueron escoltados bajo unos vigilantes que trabajan para mi padre. – Ustedes dos… vayan casa también…

. – ¡No lo hare! ¡Vas a ir al cuartel, ¿no es así?! ¡Yo voy contigo! – le brame con irritación.

Más solo recibí una mirada severa y una firme orden de irnos a casa. – ¡Maldición! – mi hermano me arrastro hacia el auto negro y me obligo a entrar.

. – Cálmate Sasuke, te lo explicare en el carro – me susurro al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta.

. – Idiota mentiroso – murmure a mitad del camino, el idiota no dijo nada por más que le pregunte ¿Qué rayos había pasado en el salón?

. – Sasuke... será mejor que nos olvidemos de Hinata…

Me quede petrificado por su comentario. Itachi no era así, ¿por qué me pedía eso? Si todo esto sobre Hinata empezó por él, yo sabía muy bien el cariño que le profesaba y aun así ¿por qué? Pero parecía que esta noche no obtendría ninguna respuesta, en cuanto llegamos Itachi salió disparado hacia su cuarto.

Mi madre se preocupo por él, al igual que la pequeña Hanabi quien en cuanto nos vio llegar parecía alterada por la actitud de mi hermano mayor. Mire a la castaña y a pesar de tener los pupilentes, su rostro me reflejaba mucho a Hinata.

Estaba frustrado, así que me largue a mi cuarto ignorando los llamados de mi madre. Por primera vez quería tirar a golpes a alguien y la única persona que se me veía a mi mente era a esa rubia, mis pensamientos repetía una y otra vez, el golpe y la caída de la peli azul.

No pude dormir. Así que me digne a caminar como un sonámbulo por los pasillos de mi casa, divise el cuarto de mi hermano, quería tumbar esa puerta y golpearlo. Inconscientemente me acerque y me quede quieto al percibir algo.

Eran sollozos.

¿Mi hermano estaba llorando?

Me pegue más a la puerta y lo escuche con más claridad. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – era la único que decía.

Conocía bien a mi hermano y ese estado no era muy común en él. Acoso estaría llorando por Hinata.

. – Itachi – lo llame por afuera, no quería entrar a su cuarto, ambos sabíamos que nunca nos gusta mostrar ese lado vulnerable. – ¿Qué paso? –cuestione de nuevo.

. – No me lo vas a creer – musito débilmente. – Revisa tu celular… ya te lo acabo de enviar.

Corrí hacia mi habitación y vi como mi celular vibraba con insistencia. Cerré la puerta y camine hacia mi buro y tome el teléfono al mismo tiempo que me sentaba en la cama. Desbloquee mi teléfono, abrí el mensaje de Itachi y fui leyendo, moviendo mis labios sin que saliera ningún sonido.

Cada línea era como un maldito chiste. – No… – las últimas líneas eran peor. Me deje caer hacia el suelo y me que pasmado por un buen rato hasta que sentí como el celular resbalaba de mis manos y se encendía de nuevo.

Era como una burla ya que vi de nuevo las últimas oraciones del mensaje.

"… **ella mintió, tiene el virus E en su cuerpo y la está matando. Pero eso no es lo peor, ella va dejarse controlar por el virus para matar a Orochimaru." **

El día llego y lo recibí sin movimiento alguno. Me quede allí desde las cuatro de la madruga hasta la tarde. Mis pensamientos seguían sin creer ese mensaje tanto que mi apetito se fue. Mi madre toco mi puerta más sin embargo yo no respondí, seguía divagando por lo de ayer, los ojos de Hinata y la petición de Itachi cobraban sentido, pero aun así, sentía que todo esto era una cruel broma. ¿Por qué ella?

Mi padre me pidió que me alejara de ella, Itachi me pidió que la olvidara, pero…

. – No puedo – murmure.

Ella me necesitaba, aunque no quiera admitirlo, aunque no lo sepa aún. Sé muy bien que ella me necesita; esa noche en el balcón, su mirada, su último beso no era una despedida sino un ruego. Un ruego que se negaba a salir de sus lindos labios rozados. – Maldita Hyuga… no puedes dejarme de esa manera. – Me puse de pie y tome un rápido baño, mientras el agua recorría mi cuerpo, pensé en unas mil maneras de castigarla.

– Debe haber una cura – pensé de la nada mientras me vestía. – Ese idiota hostigador no creo que haya creado un virus de esa magnitud sin tener una cura. – me amarre los tenis y me erguí al momento que checaba la hora. – "4:48 pm" – era demasiado tarde.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me sorprendí de ver a mi hermano esperándome. – ¿Por qué eres tan necio? – me dijo mientras me invitaba a dar un paseo por el jardín de mamá y prácticamente me obligaba a comer una vez que nos sentábamos en las mesitas. –Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo, ¿verdad? – me comento con prudencia. – Vas a ir en contra de las órdenes de nuestro padre…

. – No me importa – le dije arrogantemente. – No voy a dejarla ir…

. – Pero no te hará caso, ella ya tomo su decisión. Te lo dije en el mensaje, ella planea morir en caso de que no haya cura.

. – ¡Tiene que haberla! – le brame con seriedad. – Ese tal Orochimaru no creo que sea tan idiota.

. – ¡¿Y si no la hay?! ¿Qué harás? ¿Has pensado eso si quiera? – pregunto exaltado por mi actitud. – Estas dispuesto… a verla morir…

No supe que contestarle, sabía que mi hermano decía la verdad. Mis deseos de que haiga una cura y la cruel realidad de que no la haya era como tener dos barajas de pick card en la mesa, si me equivocaba todo se vendría al carajo.

. – Tiene que haberla – farfulle sin voltear a verlo.

. – Yo también creo que hay una cura – voltee hacia esa nueva voz que se nos unía.

. – ¿Naruto?

El rubio se acero hacia nosotros y se disculpo por haber espiado la conversación. – ¡Vamos Sasuke! tenemos que buscar buena información y se muy quien puede tenerla. – me animo Naruto con su sonrisa despreocupante. – Hinata nos necesita, ¿no es así?

Solté una mueca por haber recibido una charla motivacional por el perdedor numero # 1, ¿Por qué siempre lograba hacer eso? Lo envidio por eso.

. – ¡¿Vienes Itachi?! – pregunto Naruto. – ¡Ya deja de fingir que no te importa! ¡Creo que ya tienes las respuestas a tus preguntas, ¿no es así?!

. – ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestione por su conversación engañosa.

. – Digamos que esperaba a que me ayudaras a salir de este dilema – intervino Itachi poniéndose de pie. – Sasuke siempre veré por ti por encima de las personas, aun así se trate de Hinata – me comento con sinceridad mientras lleva su dedo índice y su dedo medio hacia mi frente.

Me sorprendí por las palabras de Itachi – ¡Wow! ¡Eso fue hermoso, Itachi! – y como siempre había alguien que irritaba ese momento de admiración. – Sasuke yo también te quiero como un hermano, ¡un abrazo!

. – ¡Cállate perdedor! – lo aleje de mi. – ¡¿Qué no dijiste que me llevarías con alguien?! ¡¿Qué esperas?! ¡Vámonos!

. – Que soso – me murmuro Naruto. – ¡¿Oyes llamamos a los demás?!

El pertinente de Naruto no pudo evitar llamar a los demás – "son nuestros amigos" – siempre lo repetía. Por la plática sin fin de Naruto, mi hermano y él le enviaron a los demás el mismo mensaje que a mí ya que no dejaban de recibir un sinfín de llamadas de ellos. Una vez enterados ya no volvieron a marcar.

. – ¿Vendrán? – cuestione con los brazos cruzados.

. – Si, ya me confirmaron – contesto el rubio mientras guardaba el celular. – Mi padre no llego anoche – comento Naruto de la nada mientras volteaba por la ventana. – E ignoro mis llamadas.

. – El nuestro tampoco – informo mi hermano. – Mi madre se va enojar con él

Solté una ligera mueca de felicidad – eso sonaba bien – Mi madre era la única que podía poner a mi padre en su lugar. Mire hacia la ventanilla y me di cuenta que por donde entraba el carro eran en las residencia donde vivía Hinata. – Naruto, ¿No me digas que tu informante es la sirvienta de los Hyuga? – voltee a verlo iracundamente.

. – Ja, ja, ja bueno…

. – ¡No sabes si ella nos dejara entrar a la casa! – le exclame con irritación, toda esa sensación de motivación por parte del rubio se fue al caño. – ¿Qué te hace pensar que nos recibirá con los brazos abiertos?

. – Ja, Ja, Ja no se lo has dicho Naruto – se carcajeo Itachi y solo vi como el rubio negaba ligeramente con la cabeza. – Al parecer Tsubaki y Naruto están en una etapa de enamoramiento.

. – ¿Es broma? – alce la ceja.

. – ¡No! Solo que ella no me ha dicho que sí… ¡pero tampoco me ha dicho que no! ¡Pero ese no es el caso, venimos por Hinata, ¿o no?! – dijo sonrojado y al ver como el chofer anunciaba nuestra llegada bajo abochornado del carro.

. – Sigo sin creérmelo – musite. Pero eso ya no es de mi incumbencia. Si Tsubaki sabía algo más sobre Hinata, la obligaría a hablar.

Esperamos unos 10 minutos para que todos estuvieran reunidos enfrente de la casa de Hinata mientras llegaban, el rubio convencía a Tsubaki de que nos dejara pasar. Pero al parecer no tenía mucho éxito. – ¡Ándale, Tsubaki! Hazlo por Hinata – rogo Naruto por tercera vez con su teléfono pegado a la oreja y viendo a través de las rejas. El lugar se veía tan abandonado; sin vigilancia, sin ruido alguno.

. – ¿No dejara pasar o no? – pregunto Deidara impacientándose.

. – ¿Quieres que derrumbe las rejas? – propuso Hidan y a decir verdad no parecía mala idea.

. – ¡Si claro!, me gustaría verte intentarlo – animo sarcásticamente Kiba mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hubo un momento de silencio y el chirrido de las rejas abriéndose se hizo vigor por nuestros oídos. Todos nos adentramos y caminamos hacia la puerta de entrada. Antes de que Naruto tocara la perilla de la puerta, esta ya se estaba abriendo.

Nos adentramos a paso lento y a pesar de estar la casa tan sola e igual a la última vez que la visitamos, el olor de Hinata seguía impregnado en cada uno de los rincones de la mansión e incluso todo estaba tan limpio y ordenado.

. – ¿Tsubaki? – sonó una voz viril desde arriba e incluso las pisadas de alguien acercándose. Lo reconocí era el chofer de Tsubaki.

. – Hermano.

. – ¡Ah! – Kiba y Deidara gritaron del susto al ver como la sirvienta de la nada salía detrás de la puerta cerrándola en el acto.

. – ¡¿Hermano?! – cuestiono Naruto y Gaara al mismo tiempo.

Más sin embargo todos nos quedamos sorprendidos al ver como vestía Tsubaki, su traje de servidumbre había cambiado a un traje igual a los de ANBU.

. – ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – bajo el último escalón y pude ver que vestía su usual traje formal. – ¿Por qué los dejaste entrar?

. – Lo siento – se adelanto Tsubaki y se le quedo viendo a Naruto. – Ren – llamo a su hermano – Los necesitamos… si queremos volver a ver a Hinata…

Me le quede viendo a los dos hermanos parecía afectados por la ausencia de Hinata. – Tsubaki, tenemos órdenes – le comento Ren. – Estas dispuesta a desobedecer a tu amo.

. – ¿De qué están hablando? – pregunte irritado por toda esta conversación en enigma.

. – No es algo te importe Sr. Uchiha, así que les pido de favor que se retiran de aquí, no saldrá una palabra nuestra. – afirmo con dureza el hombre.

. – Yo no me voy de aquí – mencione desafiándolo. Vi como apretaba el puño y su mueca se torcía de disgusto ante mi arrogancia.

Aflojo la mano y luego la cerró al mismo tiempo que los huesos de los dedos crujían con insistencia. – No lo volveré a repetir, váyanse – camino hacia nosotros y se detuvo a mitad de camino.

. – Que divertido – sonrió Hidan. – Anciano ¿no lo escucho? No nos iremos – desafío burlescamente.

. – ¡Ya basta! – se interpuso la sirvienta al ver como estaba a punto de ver una pelea. – ¡No voy a permitir que hagan un desastre dentro de esta casa! ¡Compórtense! – nos regaño con seriedad.

. – Ren… por favor… Se lo prometimos a la Sra. Yûhi. – menciono Tsubaki mientras intentaba calmarlo.

Ren se quedo por unos instantes viéndonos al mismo tiempo que su puño se resistía en aflojarse, pero al final desistió. – Bien, tienes cinco minutos. Iré a preparar el carro. – dicho esto. Se retiro y salió por patio trasero.

Tsubaki dejo salir una sonrisa, luego corrió hacia un mobiliario que estaba al lado de la gran televisión y saco un papel y una pluma. – Bien chicos, no tenemos tiempo – anoto con rapidez mientras volteaba por instinto cuando escucho rugir el auto. – Ok, Hinata ahorita está en el cuartel, esta es una combinación maestra, con esto entraran a ANBU – me entrego el papel en mis manos y volteo a verme con seriedad. – Ahora esto es lo más importante… hace veinte minutos recibimos una llamada de Isao-sama, la misión se llevara a cabo esta noche… exactamente a las 23:00 horas inducirán un suero e hipnotizaran a Hinata para después trasportarla a los bosques de la ciudad del sonido.

. – ¡¿Esta noche?! – exclamo subidamente Sasori.

. – ¿Por qué tan rápido? – cuestiono alterado Sai.

. – Ustedes los vieron ayer, ¿O no? Los ojos de Hinata – comento claramente. – Ahora mismo me dirijo a la mansión Uchiha.

. – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – intervino Itachi.

. – Tengo órdenes de Hinata, llevare a Hanabi a un lugar seguro – musito. – Ya me tengo que ir.

. – ¡Alto, alto! ¿Por qué la llevarías a un lugar seguro? – intervino Naruto y me sorprendió de que estuviera escuchando la conversación.

. – Ciertamente es extraño – comento Nara con su típica cara.

. – ¿Extraño? ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto Tsubaki. Y solo por un segundo me pareció verla oscilar. Shikamaru era inteligente sabia que algo no concordaba y coincidía con él.

. – ¿Por qué llevarías a Hanabi a un lugar seguro si la misión de Orochimaru se llevara a afuera de la ciudad? – dijo astutamente Nara, más sin embargo Tsubaki no pareció alarmada sino que dejo salir una pequeña risita.

. – ¡Vaya! Eres muy astuto… mi error – musito con gracia. – Tal vez esto se ponga interesante – menciono con interés. – Después de la llamada de Isao-sama a los cinco minutos recibimos otra, esta vez de Neji-sama, avisándonos que Kazuma se dirigía a la casa de los Uchiha – sonrió especialmente hacia mi e Itachi.

Prácticamente todos salimos corriendo y yo corrí hacia el primer carro que vi. – ¡¿Qué hacen?! – exclamo Ren al volante con solo ver cómo me montaba en su auto y solo vi como se nos unía Tsubaki adelante, Naruto e Itachi atrás conmigo.

. – ¡Arranca! – Grito histérico Naruto.

. – ¡Les dijiste! – regaño Ren mientras arrancaba el auto.

. – El niño Nara me descubrió. Mi error – dijo Tsubaki mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y abría los portones con un control remoto y seguía a los demás carros.

. – ¡Tu error! Tú no eres así, se lo dijiste a propósito – musito con indignación ante el acto que hizo su hermana.

. – ¿Por qué somos niños ante todo el mundo, incluso para Hinata? – pregunto el rubio saliéndose del tema.

Ren lo observo por el retrovisor interno y sonrió. – Porque eso son – contesto Tsubaki mientras volteaba y le sonreía a Naruto. – Niños, tengo 25 años y mi hermano tiene 27 años.

. – ¡¿Qué?! – chillaron Itachi y Naruto. – De tu hermano si te lo creo… – exclamo Naruto ganándose una mirada tajante por parte del mencionado. – Je, je, te ves tan joven…

. – Creímos que tenías 16 o 17 años – comento Itachi mientras me veía con diversión y yo solo rodeaba los ojos. Este no era el momento para hablar de ellos, sino más bien, ¿por qué el idiota de Kazuma se dirigí a mi casa? – Ahora tiene sentido, lo vez Naruto es muy mayor para ti – palmeo la espalda del rubio.

. – Nunca te han dicho que en el amor no hay edad – cerré los ojos por fastidio. El estúpido de Naruto se metió a la boca del lobo.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¿Te gusta mi hermanita? – bramo con ira Ren.

. – ¡Ren! ¡Mira hacia adelante! – le regaño Tsubaki, obligándolo a manejar con más cuidado. –Tranquilo… además – volteo hacia el rubio y le guiño el ojo. – Lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado.

. – ¡Claro que no! ¡Te convertirías en una pedófila! – sermoneo Ren mientras se adentraba a las residencias que se encontraba cerca de mi casa.

. – Vaya… tienes razón. Con mayor razón no funcionaria – musito Tsubaki mientras veía de nuevo hacia el frente.

. – ¡Pero y si cumpliera los 18 años…!

. – ¡No, Naruto! – reprendió eruditamente Itachi al mismo tiempo que tronaba mis dientes unos contra otros. – La pedofilia es un delito grave, así que ya déjalo. Ya te dijo que no se puede. Que no funciona.

. – ¡Eres un cabeza hueca-datebayo! ¡Ya verás cuando tenga 18 años, todo será…!

. – ¡Ya cállate Naruto! – Brame con irritación al ver como el carro de Hidan se adentraba primero a mi casa, luego de Deidara y Sasori, después nosotros y al final Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara y Kiba. Me erguí sobre el asiento y me alarme como había una moto estacionada por afuera de mi casa. – Ya llego – musite con enfado mientras abría la puerta del carro con rudeza. Escuche como Itachi me llamaba más yo solo lo ignore y corrí hacia la entrada.

Vapulee la puerta con brusquedad y entre gritando su áspero nombre. No me tarde en encontrarlo, solo basto dar un paso, dar media vuelta y verlo en la renovada sala que el mismo provoco el rediseño de esa área. Allí estaba, por fin, mirándonos de ojo a ojo, más sin embargo no pude saltar sobre él como lo había planeado, debido a los sollozos de alguien.

. – ¡Sasuke! – Grito Kiba entrando junto con los demás.

. – ¿Qué ocurre? – cuestiono Itachi acercándose lentamente al ver como Hanabi lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el regazo de Kazuma. Mire a mi hermano y supuso que estaba inquieto por la presencia de ese hombre a lado de su adorada Hanabi.

. – Tranquilo hermano, la pedofilia es un delito grave – le comente con arrogancia y él me fulmino con la mirada y se relajo.

. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – lo mire con asquead. – Es más, ¿Quién te dejo entrar?

. – Yo lo hice – salió mi madre de la cocina junto a la servidumbre.

. – ¡¿Qué?! – se adelanto Deidara. – ¿Qué acaso no sabe quién es? – cuestiono incrédulo el rubio por la amabilidad de mi madre.

. – Pueden pasar – mi madre ignoro olímpicamente a Deidara y miro a través de nosotros, dirigiendo su vista hacia los hermanos quienes no pusieron pie en esta casa. Me asombre por la amabilidad y el respecto que tenían.

. – Gracias – reverencio Tsubaki al igual que su hermano. Se introdujo y camino hacia la apertura que daba a la sala. – Hanabi-sama – llamo con dulzura, atrayendo la atención de la castaña.

. – ¿Tsubaki? – llamo débilmente y en cuanto la reconoció grito y se acerco corriendo para abrazarla. Mi inquietud se volvió pesada, ¿por qué lloraba? ¿Acaso este imbécil también le dijo la verdad?

. – ¿Por qué llora Hanabi-sama? – canturreo Tsubaki mientras le acariciaba los cabellos con delicadeza.

. – ¡Tsu…baki… mi padre… mi padre…! – abrí la boca por inercia, esto no me lo esperaba. – ¡Mi…padre… se fue… se… fue! – sollozo con descontrol. – ¡Lo asesinaron! – grito con histeria mientras volteaba a verla con desdicha. – ¡Lo asesinaron, igual que a mi tío! – gimoteo con insistencia pero esta vez no sola. – ¡Están… matando… a mi familia! ¿Moriré yo también?

. – ¡No! – gritamos todos, sobresaltando a la pequeña.

. – Hanabi-sama, por favor no vuelva decir eso – reprendió gentilmente Tsubaki mientras le limpiaba los ojos. – Todavía tiene a Hinata-sama, a Neji-sama y a todos nosotros – nos señalo al mismo tiempo que la castaña nos miraba y esta vez no portaba esos feos pupilentes. Sus ojos brillaron más por las mismas lágrimas y su desconsuelo me recordaba mucho a su hermana.

Así que me adelante y me fui contra Kazuma. – ¿Por qué viniste tú? – cuestione sin respeto alguno.

. – Ordenes de Tsunade – señalo mientras sacaba de su bolsillo unas pastillas y las tomaba sin agua. – Solo vine a decirle esa triste noticia, así que con su permiso me retiro. – hizo una reverencia y estaba a punto de irse si no fuera porque lo tome por el cuello de la camisa. – No tan rápido, no iras tú solo. Iré contigo y me llevaras con Hinata.

Kazuma se me quedo viendo y de un solo movimiento me aparto. – Como quieras – dijo. – Pero vengo en motocicleta.

. – Tengo carro – comente presuntuosamente.

. – Bien

. – ¿Irán a ver a Hinata?

Maldición, nos escucho la mini Hyuga.

Voltee a verla y supuse que no le había dicho la verdad, su tranquilidad me irritaba. Al parecer ella se imaginaba que su linda hermanita estaba haciendo los trámites funerarios sin saber que Hinata se estaba yendo directamente a uno. – Si, iré a verla. La tonta de tu hermana, planea morir. – le comente sin tacto alguno. – Esta niñita tonta se cree la fuerte y planea enfrentar a ese tal Orochimaru, ella sola. ¿No crees que sea estúpido?

. – ¿Morir? ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – su entrecejo se estremeció.

. – ¡Sasuke! – me llamo la atención mi madre, pero no le di importancia, solo me encamine hacia la salida.

. – ¡Espera! – Hanabi tomo repentinamente mi muñeca y la jalo con rudeza, atrayendo mi atención. – ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué me están ocultando? – chillo con histeria al mismo tiempo que nos observaba a todos. – Tsubaki…

La sirvienta se quedo pasmada al mismo tiempo que yo recibía una mirada severa de su hermano mayor. – Te lo dije – menciono Ren a su hermana mientras volteaba verla reprobatoriamente. – Uchiha, ¿por qué no le dice?

Chiste por mi estupidez y me enoje porque sabía que terminaría diciéndoselo. Así que se lo dije – con un poco de tacto –…Tu hermana va a morir – termine la ultima oración con suspiro de frustración. Repetir el relato una y otra vez ya me estaba ocasionado una jaqueca. – ¡Vámonos! – Le grite a Kazuma por tal de no ver el rostro demacrado de Hanabi.

. – ¡No! ¡Kazuma! – llamo con lagrimas en los ojos. – ¡Por favor, dime que no es cierto! – fruncí el ceño al ver cómo le hablaba con tanta familiaridad. ¿Qué acaso le creía más a él que a mí?

. – Lo siento, pero es verdad – vocifero con pena.

. – Y todo esto es culpa tuya – reclamo Itachi con rencor, ganándose la atención de todos.

. – Basta hijo – mi madre se interpuso con tristeza.

. – ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes mamá?! – exalte con rabia. – Tú estuviste ahí, viste lo que le hizo a Hinata. ¡Él es el causante de todo esto! ¡El merecía morir… o por lo menos sufrir lo mismo que Hinata!

. – ¡Sasuke, ya basta!

. – Tiene razón – musito con aflicción. – Y Hinata lo sabe también… pero le prometí que viviría consumido por mis culpas y fallas. Dijo que mi muerte no serviría de nada si no puedo remediar lo que hice. Vivir atormentado por mis errores será mi castigo hasta que la muerte decida llevarme. – apreté los dientes con solo ver como sus ojos mostraban cierto brillo debido a que se resistía a no llorar.

. – Y tal vez eso sea muy pronto – expuso Ren – Si Hinata muere, tu mueres… Si ella vive, tú vivirás.

. – ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono Sai preocupado por toda esta tensión.

. – El también tiene el virus E – contesto Tsubaki. – Solo que él se le está dando un medicamento especial para controlarlo. Si no hay cura, tendremos que eliminar todo rastro de ese virus. Esos fueron los acuerdos de Hinata-sama y aprobados por sus padres.

Hanabi dejo salir un gemido por todo esto y pude ver cómo trataba de mantenerse firme. Igual que su hermana. – Lo que no entiendo es por qué Tsunade te envió aquí – reclamo Ren con los brazos cruzados.

. – Yo se lo pedí – articulo mientras volteaba ver a la castaña. – Siempre quise conocerte – le dijo con ternura. – Tu hermana nunca dejaba de hablar de ti y siempre quise saber cómo eras – sonrió – Eres tal y como te había imaginado.

La castaña se sonrojo por la mirada y el tono de voz que había usado este tipo, pero más al saber que su hermana mayor la idolatraba con vehemencia. – ¿Me llevarías? – exclamo con esperanza. – Quiero ver a Hinata, por favor…

Se acerco a Kazuma y lo tomo por la chaqueta, rogando con sus ojos porque dijera que sí. – Lo hará – dije hastiado por esa muchacha. Le tenía mucha confianza y eso me cabreaba. – ¡Vámonos!

El ocaso hizo su aparición en cuanto nos montamos al auto. Mi madre se fue junto con Hanabi en el auto de Sai mientras yo me subía al de Ren junto con Itachi, Naruto y Tsubaki.

El auto arranco mas mi vista solo se fijaba en el retrovisor donde pude observar la motocicleta de ese imbécil. Me irritaba el hecho de saber cómo podían perdonarlo tan fácilmente, incluso el estúpido de Itachi parecía conforme ante su declaración. Pero yo no. Yo estaba demasiado inquieto por las palabras de Ren; eso quiere decir que Hinata lo dejara vivir si ella vive. Eso no se me hacia justo… no logro ver si es lastima o compasión por ese sujeto.

Mujer egoísta.

Y donde quedaba yo en todos sus planes. ¿Qué espera esa mujer? Que algún día la perdone por todo esto. ¿Por qué la perdonaría?

¿Por ser egoísta?

Se supone que yo soy el egoísta. Tal parece que los malditos roles se invirtieron, la Hyuga se convirtió en una mujer ego centrista y yo… yo siento que me convertir en un idiota. Un idiota que se enamora de la peor chica que pudo haber existido. Habiendo tantas mujeres y es ella a quien le pasa cosas poco normales en una vida estudiantil.

. – Itachi… la cara de Sasuke empieza asustarme.

La voz de Naruto solo provoco que chistara de irritación.

De solo pensarlo una y otra vez, mi pecho ardía de dolor. Nunca antes esto me había pasado, no soy de esos chicos que se mueren por tener alguien ni que espera a que el amor llegue, de hecho por las hostigosas chicas de la escuela, pensé que pasaría mi vida solo junto a una cámara y el mundo. Pero ese día… basto verla solo una vez para dejarme llevar.

Su mirada, su cabello, su piel e incluso su aroma, todo eso atraía mi atención; Su personalidad, su fortaleza e incluso su timidez era muy embriagador.

Eso me sedujo y por eso estoy aquí. A proclamar lo que es mío, a detener su estúpido egoísmo así como ella me quito el mío. – ¿Qué hacen aquí? – exigió saber el primo de Hinata al verme pasar por la recepción del edificio.

. – Que te importa – le dije mientras lo pasaba de largo y me acercaba al ascensor.

. – ¡Uchiha! ¿Qué haces? – me tomo del brazo y lo deshice en ese mismo segundo. – ¡No puedes entrar! ¡Ustedes no deberían estar aquí! – me señalo y luego a los demás que iban entrando pero no visualice a Kazuma. – ¡Váyanse ahora mismo!

. – ¡Neji! – salió la pequeña y se dejo ver ante su primo.

. – Hanabi-sama, ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Por qué la trajeron? – reclamo a los hermanos y estos solo agacharon la cabeza en señal de disculpa. – ¡Les dije que la resguardaran! ¿Dónde está Kazuma?

A pesar de que quería gritarle un montón de cosas a este tipo, su última pregunta era inquietante. – Lo vi estacionar su motocicleta y luego vi que se fue a lado izquierdo del edificio… – Hanabi le comento con cierto ansiedad por la actitud de su primo.

. – Iré a buscarlo – dijo Gaara mientras salía de nuevo del edificio y al momento que dirigía mi vista, observe un reloj en forma de circulo y me alerte por la hora – 21:58 – ¡Dios! Era demasiado tarde.

. – Yo me voy adelantar – comente mientras apretaba el botón del ascensor.

. – ¡No! – Bramo Neji alejándome de nuevo del ascensor. Ahora si lo golpearía.

. – ¡Neji! ¡Necesito ver a mi hermana! – se adelanto Hanabi agarrándolo del brazo, bien por el Hyuga, evito que le diera un golpe.

. – Hanabi-sama, no voy a volv…

. – ¡Cállate, maldito idiota! – Exploto la pequeña castaña – ¡Estoy muy alterada! ¡Así que déjame pasar!

Me mordí el labio inferior para evitar reírme a carcajadas. Así que me limite a dejar salir una mueca divertida – "No pude decirlo mejor"

. – Hanabi, son órdenes de…

. – ¡No me interesa! ¡Es más tu deberías estar deteniéndola! ¿Qué haces aquí? – cuestiono y al no recibir respuesta se adelanto y se puso a lado mío para esperar a que se abriera las dichosas puertas del ascensor.

. – Lo intente – murmuro Neji.

. – Bueno, pues ahora me toca a mí. – comento la Hyuga mientras apretaba sin cesar el botón del ascensor, como si eso ayudara a que llegara más rápido.

Iba decirle algo para tranquilizarla pero basto ver su rostro desesperado para detener mis impulsos de decir algo sarcástico. – ¡Oigan! – me voltee rápido ante el llamamiento de Gaara quien se encontraba a lado de Kazuma.

. – ¿Qué ocurre? – cuestiono Deidara.

. – Tenemos problemas…

. – Alguien se infiltro – comento Kazuma mientras caminaba hacia nosotros una vez que el ascensor se abría. – Necesito ir a las computadoras.

En cuanto llegamos al cuartel general, no pude evitar ver como Hanabi se quedaba pasmada ante lo que veía, sino fuera por mí madre ya estaría allí por varias horas. Su rostro era un sinfín de emociones tanto que no podía evitar abrir la boca y luego cerrarla. Me compadecí de ella.

. – Dices que alguien se infiltro – articulo confuso Naruto – ¿Pero cómo?

. – No lo sé, pero había un camino de huellas de lodo que nos dirigió a uno de los conductos – menciono Kazuma mientras tocaba la puerta de vigilancia más nadie le contesto y eso lo alarmo. – Esperen aquí – nos dijo mientras nos obligaba a retroceder. Itachi aprovecho ese momento para proteger a Hanabi y a mi madre con la ayuda de Tsubaki y Ren.

Kazuma ingreso al cuarto de vigilancia y retrocedió por impulso al mismo tiempo que se cubría la nariz. – Hyuga-sama – voltee hacia Neji y lo invito a que diera un paso para ver la habitación.

. – Maldición…

Mi curiosidad por saber lo que pasaba me impulso a dar unos pasos y ver dentro de la habitación. Mis ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al ver dos ANBU muertos – ¿Qué haces? – cuestione al ver como Kazuma ingresaba y quitaba a uno de los ANBU que se encontraba muerto en el tablero de mando.

. – Desactivo el sistema de alarma… – dijo mientras tecleaba y las pantallas de vigilancia se prendía de nuevo – Voy a localizar al infiltrado y ya envié una señal de emergencia a la sección B – menciono mientras agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

. – ¿Estás bien? – cuestiono Neji preocupado por ese gesto.

Kazuma no respondió, solo se digno a teclear rápidamente. A los cinco minutos un grupo de cinco ANBU – dos de ellos mujeres – llegaron y empezaron a investigar y limpiar el lugar. Nos obligaron a alejarnos de esa habitación para evitar que Hanabi viera los cuerpos. Después de eso, escuchamos un golpe y todos fuimos a ver que había ocasionado ese ruido.

. – ¡Kazuma! – Grito Hanabi al ver como el mencionado se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

. – ¡No te acerques! – grito con desesperación y nos volteo a ver con dificultad. – ¡Hi… Hi…Hinata! – farfullo mientras dejaba escapar a un áspero grito y se tocaba el pecho.

Nos dejamos guiar por el Hyuga y corrimos por todo el cuartel general; llegamos primero a la habitación de Hinata, pero ella ya no estaba. – Se adelantaron – murmuro Neji mientras emprendía de nuevo la corrida.

. – ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?! – pregunto jadeando Sai mientras corría a lado de Kiba.

. – ¡Se adelantaron, ya está en la sala de inducción! – exclamo exasperado mientras doblaba por uno de los pasillo y nos encontramos con Kakashi, Ino y Shino, los tres con sus mascaras colgadas por un lado de su rostro.

. – ¡Ustedes! – Ino fue la primera en vernos. – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

. – ¡Apártense! – seguí corriendo junto con Neji y los demás.

. – ¡No debería estar aquí! – reclamo Ino haciendo una barrera junto con Shino. – ¡No pueden pasar!

. – ¡Es mi padre! – anuncio Deidara tras haber escuchado la voz de su ascendente, pero no estaba solo, había más voces. En un descuido esquivo a Kakashi y subió por las escaleras junto a Itachi y Sasori.

¡Alto!

¡Deténganse!

Aproveche esa distracción para empujar a Kakashi con la ayuda de Naruto, mientras Gaara detenía a Ino y luego Sai junto con Shikamaru y Kiba detenía a Shino. Abrimos paso para que Neji y la fuerza de Hidan abriera de golpe la puerta de la cabina.

Observe como Hidan aprovecho el disturbio y le quito un Kunai a Shino para luego lanzarlo. – ¡Aléjate de Hinata! – bramo con despecho hacia la enfermera que estaba al lado de ella. Deje de luchar por ese repentino acto, pero tras haber enfocado, visualice a la asistente y tuve la sensación de ya haberla visto.

Parecía algo diferente pero solo se me vino el rostro de una persona. Esa enfermera era la misma que entro a mi casa y ocasiono estragos en ella. Pero me sorprendí más al ver como Hinata la desarmaba con rapidez y la estrellaba contra el piso. Me sorprendí por eso y sentí algo raro verla en ese estado… ya no podía sentir su esencia. Sé que era ella, pero no sé porque me sentía de esta manera. Era muy contradictorio.

. – ¡18, ya viene! ¡Viene hacia acá! – exclamo la enfermera con terror, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La enfermera farfullo algo al final y de la nada sonó una alarma de advertencia. Anunciando la llegada de un vuelo no identificado acercándose a la ciudad de Konoha. Eso alerto a Hinata obligándola a ponerse de pie mientras cargaba a la enfermera y la ponía en la camilla. Parecía que nos quería ignorar, sus actos lo decían todo e incluso ignoro la llamada de Deidara.

"Mujer egoísta"

Su primo se acerco y ambos se abrazaron con vehemencia, como si fuera el fin del mundo. E incluso nos dirigió una mirada con esos ojos oscuros. Pero su rostro estaba neutral, ni un gesto ni un pestañeo. Nada.

. – La aeronaves han sido derribadas, el vuelo no identificado se dirige hacia acá – anunció el infórmate de nuevo.

. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – vocifero Hinata. Hasta su voz sonaba raro en ella. – ¡Te pedí que te quedaras con Hanabi!

. – ¡Hinata-neesan!

Voltee hacia la pequeña quien se abría ante la multitud – en un segundo – ya tenía a Hinata a mi lado. Contemplando a su hermana con anhelo y a pesar de sus ojos, pude notar cierto brillo de sus ojos luna. Esa era mi Hinata, entonces que era esto lo que sentía cuando la veía sin emociones.

Hinata tomo su hermana en brazos y se disculpaba con ella. Los sollozos continuaban. – ¡Hinata-neesan! ¡No…. me… dejes! – voltee a verlas y pude ver como la Hyuga mordía sus labios, dejando sin respuesta a esa petición. Obviamente no podía cumplir con eso, no podía por era una mujer ego centrista.

Mi intensa mirada la hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de que no estaba muy feliz. Y como siempre trato de evadirnos, pidiéndole a Kakashi que nos resguardáramos en el bunker mientras se llevaba a su hermana al segundo piso. – Llama a los padres sino te obedecen – comento con indiferencia al ver que no le hacíamos caso a su mentor. Eso me cabreo, tal y como decía Naruto. Nos trata como unos estúpidos niños que no saben hacer nada ante esta situación.

. – ¡¿Hasta cuando piensas tratarnos como unos niños?! – cuestione disgustado ante su indiferencia y esa maldita actitud. Quería ir tras ella para verla cara a cara pero Kakashi me lo impidió.

. – Pues deja de actuar como uno – comento con indolencia mientras me daba la espalda.

¡A mí nadie me da la espalda!

. – ¡No, tu deja de actuar como una niña valiente, cuando todos sabemos que no lo eres! – Hice una mueca de gusto al ver como de repente dejo subir escalones, dejo a Hanabi junto a Ino y de un solo parpadeo ya estaba frente a mí.

. – ¡Y tu deja actuar como si realmente me conocieras! – me exclamo con ira, tanto que pude ver como su ojo derecho ya empezaba a teñirse de color negro. Ella misma se dio cuenta y no pudo evitar asustarse, la vi cerrar los ojos con fuerza y luego los abrió del golpe. – ¡Ya! ¡No tenemos tiempo! ¡Que no vez que van a bombardear el edificio! ¡Llévatelos!

Me quede pasmado. Su rostro asustado viajo por mi mente y no fue difícil averiguar por qué lo había expresado. Ella misma se tenía miedo y ¿temía por mí? Tal vez porque le recordaba lo de Sakura. Apenas iba ir tras ella pero mi padre bajo junto a los demás y me obligo a ir al bunker. Si no estuviera mi madre tal vez no le habría hecho caso pero no tuve remedio. Mi madre me arrastro por todo el camino y cuando miraba de reojo hacia atrás me di cuenta que éramos vigilado por Ino y Kakashi hasta llegar al bunker.

. – ¿Dónde está Tsubaki? – Naruto al entrar se dio cuenta que no se encontraba los hermanos e intento ir por ellos pero su padre lo obligo a quedarse. – ¡Pero…!

. – Estarán bien – anuncio Ino mientras apretaba uno de los botones de control que se encontraba en la pared. – Con esto podrán ver lo que pasa haya fuera. – un "clic" llego a mis odios para ver cómo salía unas pantallas interactivas del centro de la mesa. – Minato-sama, está a cargo. Me retiro.

. – ¡Ino!

La rubia ignoro el llamado de Shikamaru y se fue junto a Kakashi al momento en que cerró la puerta y la aseguro. Un estruendo resonó por todo la habitación. Sentí las vibraciones en el suelo y en la pared e incluso colisiones fuertes de escombros estrellándose unos contra otros. Hanabi dejo salir un grito al ver como el cuartel tembló por otra explosión e hizo tambalear a todo el mundo.

. – Tranquila, Tranquila – canturreo mi madre mientras abrazaba con cariño a la pequeña Hyuga.

. – ¿Mi hermana?

. – Estará bien – le dijo Itachi mientras le acariciaba los cabellos con suavidad.

. – ¡¿Y qué vamos hacer aquí?! – estallo Hidan al estar encerrado sin hacer nada. – ¡La dejaremos ir sola!

. – ¡Contrólate Hidan! – la regaño su hermana. – ¿Qué opinan? – pregunto Erma con elegancia. Fue allí donde tuve que ver las pantallas. Había cámaras por casi toda la ciudad, incluso los diez edificios de las empresas.

. – Ataco solo a la empresa Hyuga, todo lo demás sigue intacto – menciono Tsume al ver como su empresa seguía normal. – ¿Qué estará planeado? Es más, ¿Por qué ataco hoy y a esta hora?

. – Insinúas que hay un infiltrado – menciono mi padre al ver como la empresa Hyuga era un montón de escombros sobre nosotros.

. – Esto no debió pasar – hablo Minato ignorándonos por completo.

. – Esto es más problemático de lo que pensé, ¿no es así, padre? – hablo Shikamaru apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzado. Y pude ver como estaba intranquilo mientras veía las pantallas. – Lo viste padre.

Shikaku hizo una mueca de gracia. – Claro que sí.

. – Porque no va al grano y ya – murmure irritado por todo esto.

. – Es por esto – dijo Shikaku mientras tecleaba unos controles de mando y puso una visualización por las afueras del edificio que ahora solo era una pila de escombros y humo. De un instante a otro, no pude evitar acercarme una vez que los visualice.

. – Pero si son… – farfullo Hanabi.

. – ¿Tsubaki? – la voz de Naruto sonó apagada al ver como la sirvienta de Hinata se encontraba fuera del edificio y parecía poner unos dispositivos alrededor de la empresa.

. – ¿Ren? – murmuro Itachi al ver como cargaba un equipo de armas y le hacía señas a su hermana, después los vimos correr hacia cierto rumbo y sonaron más explosiones, tanto que hizo temblar de nuevo el cuartel. Era como si nos quisieran enterrar vivos.

. – ¡No es cierto! – exclamo Naruto con histeria y se dirigía hacia la salida.

. – ¡Maldita sea! – apreté los puños. Esos hermanos traicionaron a Hinata. – ¡Iré a matarlos!

. – ¡Voy contigo! – se apunto Hidan ignorando los llamados de su madre.

. – ¿Y qué diferencia hará si ustedes van? – Hablo Rasa – el padre de Gaara con el ceño fruncido – ¡Solo van a estorbar! – dijo viendo a su hijo que también había dado unos pasos para seguirnos.

. – Yo iré, porque mis hermanos sigue allí afuera – hablo Sabaku No enfrentado a su padre. – Somos el único refuerzo que tiene ahora Hinata. Padre, ¿Qué no vez? Planean atacar la ciudad hay que resguardar a todos.

. – Es cierto – se unió Sai. – Debemos evitar la guerra y evitar el número de bajas.

. – ¡Sai! ¿Qué dices? – Lika se puso de pie y tomo a su único hijo por las manos. – Eres todo lo que tengo, no voy a permitir que vayas – demando desconsoladamente.

. – Madre… Hinata es… Hinata es mi hermana. – aclaro el azabache. – No puedo perderla.

. – Tiene razón – hablo Kiba mientras enfrentaba a su madre. – Mamá, Hana sigue allá fuera… debo… no debemos protegerla.

. – Hay personas arriesgándolo todo a allá afuera, ¿Qué haremos nosotros? – cuestiono Naruto con seriedad. – Resguardarnos y dejar a mamá haya solo en la casa – dijo directamente a su padre. – ¿Y si ataca a toda la ciudad?

. – Hinata está arriesgando mucho por nosotros – hable inconforme. – No puedo… no puedo permitir que sea ella la única que se lleve tal carga. No me importa que tan pesada sea, yo la cargare por ella. – le dije especialmente a mi padre.

Hubo un momento de tensión, observe como mi madre estrujaba la mano de mi padre y luego este observaba a los demás. – Bien – se levanto Minato y observo a su hijo. – Pero no las harás tu solo. Te cuidare las espaldas.

. – Te cuidaremos – se levanto Erma viendo especialmente a su hijo. – Fueron entrenamos por si la guerra venia a ustedes y tal parece que no pudimos evitar eso. Creo que es momento que ponga en práctica todo lo que aprendieron. – anuncio generalmente.

Lika observo a su esposo y este solo le asintió amablemente. – Déjalo ir – dijo Shima. – Su hermano mayor lo protegió sin temor alguno y ahora él quiere hacer lo mismo con su hermana menor. – Lika no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas, seguía rehusándose a dejarlo ir. Pero obviamente Sai – con toda la angustia – se fue diciéndole que regresaría, pero no lo haría solo.

Abrimos la compuerta del bunker y ambos tomamos diferentes caminos, nuestros padres se dirigieron hacia el cuartel general y nosotros nos dirigimos a los vestidores, por nuestros trajes ANBU.

. – Sasuke – voltee ante el llamado de Hanabi y al momento que lo hice su inesperado abrazo me dejo congelado. – Cuídate mucho… por favor… regresen a salvo…

. – Lo haremos – articule con suavidad – más de la que pude – y solo por esa vez, abrazaría a alguien que no fuera Hinata. Hanabi se fue junto a mi madre y pude ver cómo se despedía con la mirada.

. – Es fuerte – menciono mi hermano – Igual que su hermana.

. – Si – murmure mientras nos encaminábamos hacia los vestidores.

Al momento de llegar, ignoramos los ojos de todos los ANBU. Obviamente sabían quienes éramos, los hijos de los empresarios lucharían por traer de vuelta a la primogénita de Hiashi.

. – Sasuke… – mire de reojo hacia un serio Naruto mientras se abrochaba las botas. – Tsubaki es mía…

. – Bien… entonces… Ren es mío…

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 20

.

.

.

Hola, Hola, Hola. Me extrañaron porque yo sí. Sé que deben estar molestos, enojados, irritados por mi larga ausencia. Les pido una tremenda disculpa pero ya entre a la Universidad y mi carrera es en base a fotografía y video y está enfocado en lo cinematográfico y las artes visuales. Casi estuve ocupada por el hecho de mis tareas eran hacer cortometrajes así que era todo una locura. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, les puse dos capítulos por la espera. Realmente me tarde en subirlo porque estaba haciendo muchas correcciones y si ven una falta de ortografía, mis disculpas – siempre lo leo como mil veces – y cuando lo subo veo un error de ortografía.

Gracias por continuar conmigo y no se preocupen, que a pesar de que me tarde mucho en subirlo, voy a continuarlo.

COMENTARIOS

.

.

**Sexxykittydarxs: **Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Disculpa la espera pero te traje estos dos capítulos y enserio espero, lo anhelo que te hayan gustado. Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo 18, lo sé pobre de Sakura, no te preocupes, se pondrá bien… o algo si… bueno sobrevivió eso es lo importante. Gracias por leer y espero dejarte con más intriga. Hasta la próxima, besos.

**Guest (Enero 18): **Hola, lamento que no te haya gustado por el hecho que no puse si esa Sasuhina o Naruhina pero lo puse en general por la misma trama que va tener la historia. Ya que el que expresa más deseo es Sasuke y no Hinata, y como ella "sigue indecisa" – con el tema del amor" no se quiero ver que va pasar. Pero aun así te invito a que continúes sino pues ni modo que puedo hacer. Es mi historia y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana. Bye, mis buenos deseos.

**Anairam: **Hola, muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario. Me alegra saber que te gusta mucho mis historia, lamento mucho la demora y espero que estos dos capítulos hayan sido de tu agrado y espero que continúes con nosotros. Mil thank you. XOXOXO Jajaja, besos y abrazos.

**NathalieDBZ: **Hola muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y saber que te gusto mi último capítulo. Jaja lamento la demora, te comprendo, estuve muy ocupada tanto que se me fueron las cabras y ya ni supe en que me había quedado. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y emocionado para que sigas leyendo hasta el final. Gracias por leer, saludos.

**26Kaori-San****: **Hola, ha paso mucho tiempo. Se que te deje con las ansias por mi última actualización pero ya sabes, la universidad y los estudios son primero. Realmente me fue súper bien, fue mi primer semestre y lo disfrute al máximo porque es algo que yo disfruto hacer. En fin, te traje estos dos capítulos, espero que los hayas disfrutado con todo el drama posible XD y muchas gracias como siempre por tus comentarios, lo sé, Izana es una loquilla y Gaara es un amor, yo aun sigo rezando por encontrarme a alguien así como él. XD Bueno, te dejo, aun tengo que escribir más, porque de seguro ya lo vas a querer XD. Besos, te cuidas.

**fran.s: **Hola, feliz año nuevo! Ya pasado pero aun cuenta. Me alegra saber que te gusto el capitulo 18 y más por lo chiste de Hidan y de Kiba, jaja a mi me aplicaban esa y mi madre solo fruncía el ceño, pero no se lo creía, soy buena niña (quieres un cigarrillo) XD okey no. ¡Di no al tabaco! Sobre lo Sasori e Izana pues solo paso, mis dedos tecleaban y me sentí conforme :D yo también espero que se queden juntos. Y ahora sé que tus dudas han sido aclaradas por estos dos capítulos y espero que te hayan gustado. Y sobre tu carrera que no se si ya lo escogiste, mi consejo es siempre, haz lo que mejor sabes hacer. Yo estoy una escuela de Artes y todos me dicen que voy a hacer pobre y cosas así, pero el que sabe emprender llegara más lejos de lo que piensa. Yo espero, deseo terminar en un estudio cinematográfico y filmar películas, pues ahorita estudio algo así y no se con la ayuda de Dios quien sabe a dónde termine. Mis más sinceros deseos y espero que te vaya bien en la vida. Saludos.

**Raina KIM****: **Hola muchas gracias por comentar y espero que me disculpes por la tardanza. A igual espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos y continúes con nosotros. Y gracias por las buenas vibras ya que me fue muy bien en mi primer semestre.

**NN-chan****: **Gracias por comentar. Espero que estos dos capítulos sean de tu agrado. Los hice muy largos para compensar mi ausencia. Chao.

**Dayannadeuchiha-22****: **Hola, me gusta tu nueva cuenta. Esta chida. Muchas gracias por tu hermoso comentario, me alegra saber que te haya gustado mucho desde un principio y pues no esta vez Sakura no es nada de Orochimaru, solo es un colegiala normal y envidiosa pero fin, no me cae mal… a veces la llego admirar en el manga pero luego se me pasa XD jajaja amo más a Tsunade. Ella es mi heroína. Gracias por continuar y espero que esto dos capítulos sean de tu agrado y continúes leyendo.

**Guest** **(Enero 21): **Hola, como puedes ver hay otro "Guest haya arriba" este es para el que si le gusto la trama de mi historia. No me molestaría si te pones un nombre para identificarte mejor peor por ahora pongo la fecha en la que me apareció el comentario. Muchas Gracias por hecho de saber que te haya gustado desde el principió hasta la última actualización que hice, espero que estos dos capítulos ye hayan gustado y te inciten a seguir leyendo hasta que Orochimaru pague por todo y sobre todo por mis 10 chicos guapos que ahora irán al batallón y proteger a Hinata. Acaso no es lindo, tener amigos que estén dispuestos a todo por ti. Gracias y bienvenida. Nos vemos luego, cuídate.

**Gab: **Hola, Gracias por comentar y saber que te encanto, lamento la demora espero que te haya gustado estos dos capitulo y continúes conmigo. Saludos.

**Love SH: **Hola y bienvenida. Muchas gracias por comentar y saber que te gusta mi historia, y todo va su tiempo. Aun no se cuanto falta para el final jaja es que cada vez se me ocurren más cosas, pero te invito a que sigas leyendo para ver como terminara todo. Saludos.

**PandoNee-chan****: **Hola, gracias por comentar y que tus plegarias se hayan cumplido por el hecho de que Sakura ahora este en el hospital… con amnesia y todo. Bueno te dejo estos dos capítulos, espero que te hayan gustado, ahora, los pobres ya que recibieron el gran notición sobre Hinata ya tomaron la decisión, ahora queda por saber ¿Qué será de Tsubaki y Ren? Kyaaa! Hasta yo estoy emocionada. Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo.

**UchihaChizuru****-chan: **Hola y bienvenida. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y el hecho de saber que te haya encantado me motiva a seguir escribiendo, espero que estos dos capitulo hayan sido de tu agrado y continúes leyendo hasta el final. Saludos XOX

**holy24****: **Hola, gracias por comentar y saber que has leído el capitulo 18 como 3 veces, me alegra saber que te haya gustado y espero que estos dos últimos sean de tu agrado y continúes leyendo. Chaito.

**creepy1983: **Hola muchas Gracias por tu lindo cometario y el decir que soy buena escritora, me anima a continuar escribiendo más y más wiii! Espero que estos dos capitulo sean de tu agrado y yo también espero que estés bien y lamento mucho la tardanza. Saludos y espero verte en la próxima actualización.

**Zumekqi****: **Hola muchas gracias por prestarme a Izana y dejarme hacer lo que quiera con ella XD no, no borre ningún capitulo, creo que fue en el capitulo 17 donde Tsunade les dice que hay una posibilidad de que haya una cura y este en el escondite de Orochimaru (es de un 50-50 de probabilidad). Pero en caso de que no lo haya Hinata propuso que debía eliminar todo rastro del virus E. O sea a ella y a Kazuma. Bueno espero haberte aclarado. Gracias por leer.

**Guest (Mayo 25): **Hola, vaya eres el tercer "guest" que tengo, no sé si sea uno de los anteriores. Pero como quiera gracias por comentar espero que te haya gustado estos capitulo, escribí los capitulo lo más rápido que pude. Lamento la tardanza. Bye, nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.

TAMBIEN GRACIAS POR DALE CLIC EN FAVORITOS/SEGUIDOR EN MIS HISTORIAS.

Yeii-chan se despide

Bye


	22. Orochimaru

**Notas de autora: **Hola, casi no hago esto pero como olvide describir a Tsubaki y a Ren un poco pues aquí les dejo una ligera descripción. (Por si tenían dudas de cómo imaginárselos) Ja,ja, ja ya cuando, lo siento. Pero aun si se los dejos.

**Suzuki Tsubaki**, 25 años. Cabello corto hasta los hombros de color café claro, ojos color dorados. Mide 1.60 m, es esbelta y su color de piel es coral.

**Suzuki Ren**, 27 años. Cabello corto de color castaño, ojos dorados. Mide 1.68 m, cuerpo ancho y esbelto, su color de piel es coral.

Eso es todo. Disfruten el capitulo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 21: Orochimaru**

.

.

.

**SASUKE**

El lugar era un caos, todos se movilizaban rápidamente. Marchaban y nadie regresaba. Camine por los pasillos y calcule alrededor de cien ANBU movilizándose dentro de los cuartos – monitoreando – mientras por otro lado; otros cien salían por los ductos de evacuación, atentos a los llamados del presidente Hiruzen. Un ANBU nos aviso que debido al derrumbe del edificio, el sector en el que se encontraba casi 10 cuadras a la redonda fueron evacuadas, pero aun así, podría escuchar los helicópteros sobre nosotros supuse que eran los reporteros metiches.

. – Sasuke – desperté ante el llamado de mi hermano. Camine un paso y luego mis pensamientos de pronto viajaron cuando vi a las personas que nos entrenaron en el simulador – estaban cargando armas – durante esa acción, pude ver lo firmes que eran. Realmente no parecían alterados y me cuestione, ¿Qué era lo que los motivaba a continuar?

Retome mi marcha hacia la sala de reunión y en cuanto alce la vista mi estomago sufrió una cruel patada con solo ver como Hinata yacía parada enfrente de mí, dándome la espalda. Mis ojos siguieron a Tsunade al ver como la examinaba de un lado a otro.

Tsunade se detuvo al vernos y al ver como entraba Kakashi junto a Kinoe – quien después se había presentado como Yamato – ¿Cómo está Kazuma? – cuestiono Tsunade.

. – Esta estable… por ahora – informo Yamato – Y la otra mujer aun sigue dormida pero estable.

. – Bien. Yo aquí ya termine. Estable – susurro lo ultimo mientras nos daba una mirada a todos y se detuvo unos segundos en mi.

Esperaba que fuera una insinuación. Bueno, así la tome porque en cuanto se alejo unos centímetros de ella, mi cuerpo se movió automáticamente hacia ella. Como aun me daba la espalda, gire lentamente hasta encararla. Esta vez mis ojos no se sorprendieron al ver los suyos – oscuros como la noche – Extraños tus ojos – le murmure con delicadeza esperando una respuesta que nunca vino. Estaba tan cerca de ella y casi podía sentir sus silenciosos respiros, eso me dio tiempo para sacar la piedra amatista que hace mucho le había comprado y nunca pude dárselo. – Eso me recuerda… – le dije directamente a los ojos – El llavero… se lo di a la sirvienta… tú eras la sirvienta. Que sagaz eres. – sonreí con desgano y espere un golpe, un grito, un sonrojo, algo. Pero nada llego.

Saque la piedra amatista de mi chaleco y se lo puse en uno de sus bolsillos, cerca de su abdomen. – Ya te hubieras sonrojado… o quizás me habrías golpeado – en cuanto dije lo ultimo hubo un reflejo en su mano derecha y no fui el único en darme cuenta. Tsunade se acerco y prácticamente me empujo para quedar enfrente de ella.

. – ¿Ella está bien? – cuestiono Sai preocupado al ver como la rubia sacaba una lamparita de sus bolsillos y la tenue luz apuntaba sobre sus ojos.

. – Si, lo está. – apago la lámpara y nos dio una ligera sonrisa. – Tranquilos

Me aleje de ella y me posicione a lado de mi hermano donde me dio una fuerte palmada de apoyo en mi hombro. Por otro lado, trate de evitar las miradas picaronas de Naruto y de Kiba por mí ante escena con Hinata.

. – Es mi turno – comento Hidan y yo solo volteo a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

. – No – dije con agresividad y solo gane su burlona sonrisa mientras se acercaba hacia Hinata, pero di gracias al cielo que llegara Shikaku interviniendo en su cometido. Así que le devolví la sonrisa, mostrándole mis lustros dientes.

. – Tenemos problemas – anuncio Shikaku y nos encaminamos hacia las cámaras de vigilancia dejando atrás a Hinata.

Me apresure hacia el salón y había unas cuantas cámaras apuntando hacia las calles de Konoha, estaba tan vacio y desolado. Pero conocía esa avenida, era cerca de la empresa Uzumaki y de un reojo, mi sangre hirvió de ira al verlos correr y escondiéndose con descaro hasta después apuntar con su arma a la cámara y disparar.

. – Esta es la cuarta – murmuro Shikaku mientras arrojaba unos papeles hacia la mesilla del centro. – Y por lo visto, creo que se dirigen a la empresa de los Uzumaki.

. – ¡¿Qué?! – se quejo el rubio. – ¿Por qué?

Shikaku se quedo en silencio, analizando la situación y tal parece que no era el único. Tal palo tal astilla – Shikamaru – llevaba más de tres minutos observando las cámaras de vigilancia y hacia esa maña con los dedos de sus manos. Y tal parece que su padre sabía que su hijo era más inteligente que él. Pero creo que todos resumíamos la posible respuesta, incluso yo lo temía.

. – Los códigos – dije al mismo tiempo que todos, a excepción de Naruto y Kiba quienes parecía ajenos a todo mundo.

. – ¿Los códigos? – exclamaron Naruto y Kiba. – ¡Los códigos!

Rodee los ojos al ver lo tardado que eran en captar las cosas, pero lo bueno es que ahora ya estábamos en el mismo canal. – Ustedes dijeron que cada empresa tiene un códice, ¿hay alguna manera de llegar a ella? – cuestione.

. – Solo una. Nosotros. – la voz de Minato se unió a la sala. – Cuando Hiruzen nos dio lo códigos nos lo dio encriptado, se subió a una base de datos en una seguridad de red nacional. No creo que haiga manera de que logre descifrarlo, no sin las diez contraseñas.

. – Oigan, todo esto es interesante – exclamo Sasori cruzándose de brazos – Pero hay algo que no tengo en claro…. ¿De dónde vienen exactamente los hermanos Suzuki?

Me sentí tan estúpido de abrir la boca al igual que todos. ¡Idiota! Esa era una cuestión sin duda muy importante, ¿De dónde demonios salieron esos hermanos en la vida de Hinata? Así que por inercia voltee a ver a Tsunade y ella solo se mordía el labio inferior ante la mirada de todos.

. – Ni me miren, no lo sé. – alzo la ceja mientras nos miraba a todos. – Eso solo lo sabían la madre y el padre de Hinata, nunca visitaron ANBU, pero si sabían de su existencia. Nunca supe si Yûhi los entrenaba en la casa o algo parecido. Me entere de ellos cuando Yûhi falleció y solo escuche de Hiashi que fueron acogidos por la madre de Hinata cuando ella ya tenía 9 meses de embarazo de su primer bebe. Así que han acompañando a Hinata y a Hanabi desde nacimiento.

. – ¿Qué está tratando de decir? – fruncí el ceño ante el meloso tono de voz que utilizo al contar la anécdota.

. – ¿Perdón?

. – Sasuke – se quejo Itachi por mi tono de voz.

. – La forma en que lo dice… – "Tenía que decirlo" –… parece que los está defendiendo. ¿Qué acaso no ve lo que está pasando? ¡Estuvieron utilizando a Hinata!

. – ¡Eso no lo sabemos! – exclamo irritado la rubia. – Se más inteligente niño – "¡¿Niño?, por dios!" – Te aconsejo que nos juzgues el libro solo por su portada.

. – Lanzaron bombas, interceptaron las cámaras y ahora se dirigen a la empresa Uzumaki a quien sabe qué. Eso es sospechoso, ¿no crees? Yo sospecho que ellos siempre estuvieron trabajando para Orochimaru.

. – Quizá – dijo Tsunade sin inmutarse por la misma sospecha. – Pero hasta ahora no hubo muertos y si quisieran enterrarnos vivos ya habrían tapado los ductos de evacuación, lo cual no es un tanto difícil de averiguar. A hora ¡lárguense! Intercepten a Tsubaki y a Ren… no llamen la atención… nunca falta el reportero metiche – murmuro lo ultimo mientras se sobaba el cuello. – Quiero que los traigan aquí.

. – ¿Qué pasara con Hinata? – pregunto Itachi mientras la miraba de reojo.

. – En cuanto demos con la localización de Orochimaru la enviaremos – menciono con tranquilidad mientras nos daba la espalda y se dirigía hacia Hinata.

. – ¿O sea no vamos a ir con ella? – cuestiono Deidara confundido.

Tsunade se detuvo y nunca volteo a vernos, por lo tanto no pude descifrar su actitud. – Kakashi – se limito a decir mientras continuaba con su andar y se llevaba a Hinata.

. – Vámonos – ordeno Kakashi saliendo junto con Yamato.

Esta vez no discutimos.

Todo era un caos total.

Tsubaki y Ren ¿enemigos o aliados?

Orochimaru ¿Localización desconocida?

Hinata ¿?

.

.

.

En cuanto salimos de los ducto de evacuación, tres camionetas negras y blindadas nos esperaban en los límites del bosque de Konoha, en una de ellas se encontraba recargada Ino observando un mapa y hablando con alguien por teléfono. – Protegeremos a los civiles, ya se envió un pelotón a la zona norte – comento al mismo tiempo que nos veía llegar y nos rodeaba los ojos. Tal parece que aun seguía molesta por el golpe, no, más bien por el hecho de desobedecer órdenes. Ella no nos quería allí, simplemente por el hecho de que todos los esfuerzos de Hinata en alejarnos no resultaron como esperaban. – Muchas gracias presidente… no, aun no lo sabemos. Iremos a investigar… ella está estable. Bien, estaremos en contacto en la línea 3, adiós.

Dio fin a la llamada al mismo tiempo que Kakashi y Yamato se reunían con ella. Mientras nosotros nos quedamos en espera de nuevas órdenes. Mi vista recorrió los convoyes y todo esto parecía un sueño, algo irreal, algo que no se ve todos los días.

¿Qué estamos haciendo?

Me sentía raro, este era un nuevo sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado. Trataba de mantener serio y estable, pero por dentro sentía un tremendo cosquilleo recorriendo todo mi ser. – Inhale y exhale – entonces me di cuento que mi mano derecha estaba temblando. Eso me alarmo, pero me relaje al comprobar que era. Estaba realmente emocionado… y no sabía el por qué.

. – Chicos – nos llamo Kakashi mientras se acercaba junto con Yamato e Ino. – Nos dividiremos en tres grupos; dos de tres y uno de cuatro. Yo dirigiré el de cuatro… – se aclaro la garganta - … bien este es el plan, vamos a rodear la empresa Uzumaki, mi pelotón entrara a la compañía en busca de los hermanos, en dado caso que ellos escapen, el escuadrón de Yamato custodiara la parte trasera y el grupo de Ino la parte de enfrente. ¿Entendido?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras esperaba la anunciación de los equipos, pero después comenzó un profundo silencio por parte de los tres capitanes. – Ahora… necesito decirles algo – exclamo con seriedad Kakashi. – Esto es muy diferente a los entrenamientos, como pueden ver. Aquí van a tirar a matar – fruncí el ceño – Aquí se trata de sobrevivir y cumplir la misión, si mueren… ¿morirán con honor? Esto no es un juego, no tenemos siete vidas, si caes, mueres. ¿Seguro que quieren continuar?

. – Continuare – fui el primero en decirlo. Si quería acabar con todo y ayudar a Hinata, tendría que pelear. A los pocos segundos los demás mostraron su determinación y decidieron continuar. Ino dejo salir un chasquido de frustración.

. – Lo intente – le dijo Kakashi a Ino mientras se ajustaba la máscara de su rostro, ocultando su sonrisa de satisfacción.

Me le quede viendo a Ino, su rostro mostraba una fuerte incomodidad en su cara. Sentí pena por ella, tal vez, por el hecho de vernos en estas condiciones, no la hacía muy feliz que digamos, ir a una posible guerra. Nadie quería a tus seres queridos en tu posición. Y lo decía por Shikamaru y Sai, en las últimas semanas se habían vuelto muy cercanos.

. – Bien, anunciare mi equipo – articulo Yamato – Deidara, Sasori y Kiba. Síganme. – los anunciados lo siguieron hasta una camioneta negra.

. – Shikamaru, Sai, Itachi. Conmigo – anuncio Ino mientras daba media vuelta con gracia.

. – El resto conmigo – anuncio Kakashi mientras nos dirigíamos a otra camioneta y abría las puertas traseras. Saco un cajón de plástico y al abrirlo nos entrego unos radios intercomunicadores con audífono y micrófono – Manténgalo en la línea tres a medio volumen – me puse el audífono en la oreja derecha y me adentre a la camioneta.

. – _Kakashi en conexión – _vocifero en tono bajo.

. – _Ino en conexión _

_. – Yamato en conexión _

. – Bien con este botón podrán encender el micrófono y estar en comunicación con el cuartel y con el pelotón de Yamato e Ino, ahora anúnciense. – nos ordeno mientras encendía el motor del la camioneta y comenzaba la marcha.

. – Hidan en conexión

. – Naruto en conexión

. – Gaara en conexión

. – Sasuke en conexión

. – _Shikamaru en conexión _

_. – Sai en conexión_

_. – Itachi en conexión _

. – _Deidara en conexión ¿es así? – _rodee los ojos al escuchar incluso la voz de Yamato diciéndole que así era.

_. – Sasori en conexión_

_. – Kiba en conexión _

Una vez finalizada la revisión de los comunicadores, hubo una nueva sintonización. – _Cuartel general y cabina del presidente están en enlace. – _hablo la voz de Shikaku – _Señor presidente ¿puede oírnos?_

. – _Afirmativo _

_. – Comunicadores activos, suerte muchachos._

.

.

.

Transitamos por toda una avenida desolada y percibí a lo lejos el motor frenético de uno de los helicópteros. La calle estaba libre, sola para nosotros. Eso me puso más alerta, así que mire con atención por las cuadras en busca de señales enemigas.

. – _Objetivo a 100 metros_ – se escucho la voz de Yamato ya que él estaba en la delantera. – _No hay movimiento – _pude ver como Naruto no dejaba de mover su pie. Obviamente se encontraba intranquilo, no me importaba del todo la sirvienta, pero si veía como eso le afectaba y eso me incomodaba.

. – Prepárense – nos dijo Kakashi estacionándose enfrente de la empresa Uzumaki.

. – _Estoy en posición – _anuncio Yamato detrás del edificio.

Ino se estaciono a lado del nuestro y salieron al mismo tiempo que nosotros. – Sai, a tu izquierda; Shikamaru, a la derecha; Itachi, vigila al frente y yo cubriré sus espaldas.

. – Vamos – Kakashi se empezó a mover y nos posiciono en una sola hilera, él enfrente, después Naruto vigilando a la izquierda, Gaara a la derecha, Hidan y yo vigilando por detrás. Al llegar a la entrada, el guardia se encontraba desmayado y pude ver como las cámaras principales habían sido destruidas.

. – _Kakashi – _llamo Shikaku. – _Hay movimiento en el decimo piso. En la oficina de Minato._

_. – _Lo tengo – Kakashi afirmo su arma y nos condujo a las escaleras de emergencia. Al ver que no había nada, nos condujo hasta el decimo piso. Después de unos minutos, nos encontrábamos en el quinto piso y se escucho la voz de Ino.

. – _Aquí Ino, hay movimiento a las 6 en punto _– anuncio un poco alarmada. – _Apareció una densa niebla… ¡Es…! _– la señal se corto pero aun así se pudieron escuchar disparos desde afuera.

. – ¡Kakashi! – se alarmo Naruto mientras subíamos apresuradamente.

. – ¡Continúe! – nos demando y no pudimos objetar. Solo nos faltaban tres pisos más.

. – _Pelotón águila, va encamino _– se escucho la voz de un soldado – _Llegada en 60 segundos._

_. – ¡Aquí Yamato, también estamos rodeados! – _Su voz se escuchaba intranquila y más disparos.

. – _¡Aquí cabina presidencial! ¡Se nos informa que la nación del sonido nos está asediando!_

. – _Movilicen a los pelotones_ – se escucho la voz de Tsunade. – _Si localizan a Orochimaru, háganos saber._

_. – Entendido._

Trague duro al ver como la guerra entre dos naciones había comenzado, una fuerte explosión se escucho muy cerca de nosotros, los disparos no cesaban e incluso percibí los gritos de combate. Pero tenía que concentrarme, el decimo piso estaba a unos metros. Una vez que llegamos, respiramos y salimos con cautela.

. – _Kakashi, nos llega un aviso de que están hackeando la red de la empresa._ – anuncio Shikaku desde la otra línea. – _No puedo creerlo…_

. – ¿Qué ocurre? – presione el botón del micrófono.

. – _Ya tiene dos códigos… ¡Deténgalos! _– nos demando y salimos hacia la oficina de Naruto y allí nos esperaba Ren, apuntándonos con dos ametralladoras escorpión. En cuanto nos distinguió, sin aviso alguno nos empezó a disparar.

Nos refugiamos contra la pared del pasillo y esperamos a que Ren dejara de disparar – sin resultado alguno – Kakashi lanzo una bomba de humo y como un rayo tras paso los disparos hasta despojarlos de él. – Sin duda eras como el "colmillo blanco", las armas no funciona contigo, pero eso no significa que… – le escuche decir hasta después ver como resbalan ambas armas por el suelo, a ventilando el humo.

Estaba a punto de avanzar pero me detuve al ver como después salía Kakashi rebotando en el suelo hasta reincorporarse. – ¡Kakashi-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?! – cuestiono preocupado Naruto.

. – Si, quédense allí – nos ordeno.

. – Estas desarmado, ya no tienes escapatoria. Entrégate – le advirtió Kakashi viéndome de reojo y yo solo apunte mi arma al pecho de este una vez que el humo casi se desvanecía.

. – Tienes razón, no soy bueno con las armas… – agacho la cabeza y dejo salir un largo suspiro. – Pero no vengo solo… – su rostro se reincorporo y nos sonrió descaradamente.

Tan solo escuche el gemido de Hidan, luego de Gaara y al final como Naruto salía volando hacia el frente. En cuestión de segundo – sin tiempo para voltear – tan solo sentí como me despojaban de mis armas y una buena patada llegaba a mi cabeza y luego otra en el estomago. Era demasiada fuerza que termine en el mismo estado que Naruto.

Sentí un hilo de sangre salir de mis labios y cuando levante mi vista, Tsubaki nos miraba con frialdad al mismo tiempo que nos apuntaba con dos de nuestra armas. – Es tu turno hermanito – menciono la sirvienta y yo solo voltee con enojo al ver como este entraba a la oficina de Minato y la cerraba en el acto. Chiste de irritación y fije mi vista de nuevo hacia ella y pude ver como la escotilla de la ventilación se encontraba abierta, así había logrado emboscarnos.

. – _Kakashi, tiene cinco códigos… ¿me escuchas? Están sacando los códigos, ¡Kakashi! ¡¿Kakashi?! ¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿Hidan?! ¡¿Sasuke?! ¡¿Gaara?! ¡¿Alguien?!_

Ni como contestarle, estábamos en desventaja. Ser derrotado por alguien como ella, eso era demasiado, así que me puse de pie, ignorando su amenaza de dispararme. – ¡Quédate quieto, estúpido niño! – afirmo su arma Tsubaki con enfado.

. – Tsubaki… – hablo Naruto y me di cuenta que su mirada se encontraba sombría. – ¿Por qué?

Tsubaki frunció el ceño y casi pude ver como tambaleaba su mano.

. – ¡¿Por qué?! – Naruto alzo la cabeza y pude ver como se resistía en dejar salir esas lágrimas de decepción. – ¡¿Por qué mierdas haces esto?! – dio un paso y quise detenerlo, pero Tsubaki parecía dudar. – ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Por qué nos traicionas?!

Tsubaki se mantuvo serena y luego de unos segundos dejo salir una risa fingida. – Solo te diré… que eso no es de tu incumbencia – y se volvió a mofar al mismo tiempo que apuntaba su arma hacia la cabeza del rubio. No pude evitar abrir los ojos al ver cómo Tsubaki, estaba a punto de presionar el gatillo. – Adiós…

El sonido del gatillo estallo al mismo tiempo que salía un chorro de sangre, un estruendoso grito resonó por mis oídos y se propago por los pasillo, después un brutal silencio. – Naruto… – El rubio se puso de pie y dejo caer su brazo izquierdo con la pistola empuñada.

Tsubaki se dejo caer de rodillas mientras su brazo derecho apretaba fuertemente su hombro derecho, en la cual, escurría sangre sin cesar. – Maldito… – farfullo la sirvienta con dolor y sufrimiento. Hidan aprovecho el momento y tomo su armamento, para después custodiarla.

. – ¡Vamos!

Kakashi se puso de pie y empezó a correr en dirección a la oficina de Minato, Gaara y yo lo seguimos una vez de asegurarnos de que Tsubaki estuviera indefensa. Al final solo pude observar como Naruto se arrodillaba frente a ella mientras Hidan le apuntaba en la cabeza.

Entre los tres tuvimos que forzar la puerta para que se abriera – después de seis patadas y empujes – la puerta se azoto contra el suelo y solo pudimos observar como Ren tecleaba con rapidez en la computadora, sin importarle nuestra presencia.

. – ¡Aleja las manos de esa computadora! – Grito Kakashi levantando su arma al mismo tiempo que nosotros. Más sin embargo, nos ignoro por completo, después de unos segundos, volteo a vernos y nos sonrió mientras presionaba un último botón y levantaba las manos en señal de rendición.

. – Llegaron tarde – pronuncio secamente.

. – _Kakashi tráelos a la base – _La voz desilusionada de Shikaku resonó en nuestros auriculares.

Me acerque junto a Gaara y lo pusimos en custodia. Y al final no pude evitar ver la pantalla de la computadora, había demasiado ventanas de comando abiertas y una de ellas decía:

**Códigos de seguridad: Modificada.**

Llevamos a Ren y a Tsubaki hacia la salida y esperamos instrucciones de Ino para abandonar el edificio. Tal parece que aun había guerra haya afuera, por lo tanto, procedimos con cautela.

. – Ino – llamo Kakashi, apretando el micrófono. – Situación.

. – _Aquí Ino. Yamato está conmigo, el pelotón águila está en la retaguardia del edificio junto con el equipo escorpión…_ – su voz intranquila se escuchaba hasta acá – _Los estoy esperando en frente de la puerta con la camioneta… será mejor que se apuren… están disminuyendo, pero no creo que sean solo ellos._

. – De acuerdo, en 60 segundo estamos en la salida, cúbrenos – solicito con finura.

. – _Hecho_

La transmisión finalizo y tal como dijo Kakashi en menos de sesenta segundo ya estamos en la puerta principal, Hidan y yo cubrimos la delantera y Gaara y Naruto, la retaguardia.

Vimos como avanzaba Ino junto con Shikamaru y nos indicaban que saliéramos, este último nos abrió la puerta mientras la rubia lo cubría. – Vamos – Hidan empujo a Ren para que se adentrara a la camioneta y luego Gaara – con suavidad – introdujo a Tsubaki, quien en todo el camino se rehusó a hablar o a mirarnos.

. – El paquete está en la camioneta – aviso Kakashi mientras se iba a la parte delantera de la camioneta, pero antes de adentrarse una fuerte explosión resonó a 100 metros frente a nosotros, lo cual ocasiono que el suelo retumbara sin cesar.

Me cubrí los ojos por la cantidad de escombros y cenizas que empezaba a rodearnos. – Itachi – mi hermano estaba en frente junto a Sai, Kiba, Sasori y Deidara. Tenía que socorrerlos, pero Ino se me adelanto y me pidió que vigilara la retaguardia. Pero simplemente estaba intranquilo, un montón de cuerpos inertes rodeándome y otros heridos, me resultaba difícil pensar, ¿Cómo había hecho Hinata para soportar todo esto?

. – Con cuidado – escuche la voz de Yamato y vi como soportaba a Deidara en su hombro, mientras los demás vigilaban a su redonda.

. – Itachi – suspire de alivio al ver como caminaba junto a Ino y Sasori. Estaba algo sucio debido a la gran explosión.

. – Sasuke – mi hermano me sonrió al ver que me encontraba bien y no pude evitar devolverle el gesto. Llego junto a mí y llevo su mano derecha a mi hombro izquierdo. Por alguna razón me sentía a salvo junto él – sonreí amargamente – tal vez después de todo sigo siendo un niño por sentirme de esta manera.

. – Ino si que eres valiente… – hablo Sasori con gracia – No salvamos gracias a ti.

. – Es cierto – sonrió mi hermano. – Evitaste que esos escombros cayeran encima de mi… eres mi heroína – alago Itachi con su toque galán, he hizo sonrojar a la rubia.

Ino tosió con disimulo y dirigió su vista hacia otro lado, evitando ver su sonrojo. – Para eso… están los compañeros – farfullo con vergüenza y no pude evitar sonreírle junto con los demás. Me había equivocado, Ino si que era alguien admirable; igual a Hinata. – Kakashi, aprovechemos el momento para…

Una detonación opaco lo que decía Ino al mismo tiempo que se impactaba en su pecho, su sangre roció la cara de Sasori, la de Itachi y la mía al mismo tiempo que su rostro mostraba conmoción. Y como si se tratase de un mal sueño, Yamanaka miro hacia su pecho y vio la sangre fluir fuera de su cuerpo. Su mano no tuvo las fuerzas necesaria para tocarse la herida, ni sus piernas resistieron más el cuerpo pesado, así que poco a poco descendía hacia el pavimento.

Sasori fue el primero en reaccionar y antes de caer la sostuvo abrazándola. Fue allí en ese momento que pude sentir como mis ojos poco a poco se nublaban debido a la retención de lágrimas, me arrodille junto al pelirrojo y este ya se encontraba sollozando mientras sostenía la blanca mano de Ino. – No, no, no, no, no…. ¡Medico! ¡Medico! – Grito histéricamente Sasori sin dejara de ver a Ino y esta solo apretó su agarre.

. – Ino – musite su nombre y ella frágilmente volteo a verme.

. – Que… pa…tética soy – farfullo con dificultad – Ter…terminar… de… esta…ma…nera.

. – ¡Claro que no! – se arrodillo Itachi, con una intranquilo semblante al igual que sus puños. – ¡Eres una hermosa y valiente mujer. La mejor que haya conocido! – su voz se agudizo debido al lamento. – ¡Así que no cierres esos ojos, es una orden!

. – N…No… puedo – pronuncio con dolor al poco tiempo que tosía sangre y recorría sus labios.

. – ¡Claro que puedes! – alentó Sasori e intento alzarla pero esta le detuvo.

. – Déjense… de tonterías… – musito débilmente. – Esto… es… la gue…rra. Ya… n…no, cof, cof… ya… no… son unos niños – dijo sonriéndonos –Ya no más… por…por favor… no mueran – rogo mientras cerraba los ojos dejando caer sus propias lagrimas combinándose con su sangre.

Tome su mano y la prensé lo más que pude mientras mantenía mi cabeza sobre su frente. – Lo prometo – mi cuerpo me traiciono, un par de lagrimas cayeron en la mejilla inerte de Ino al mismo tiempo que ya no sentía la fuerza de su agarre en mi mano. – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Así que esto era madurar.

Ahora lo entiendo.

Que ingenuo fui.

. – _Kakashi_ – se escucho la voz de Tsunade por el auricular. – _¿Alguien me copia?_

. – Aquí Kakashi – respondió este con voz afligida.

. – _Que alivio. ¿Están todos bien?_

. – Hay muchos heridos y muertos, no calculo cuantos. Además… perdimos a Ino.

. –… Ya veo… estamos enviando más gente…

. – ¡Shhh! Escucharon eso – Yamato silencio a todo el mundo y entonces me percate de que no estábamos solos.

Se escuchaban pasos – varios – acercándose hacia nuestra dirección. La bruma empezaba a dispersarse, una piedra de escombro repercuto hacia un lado al mismo tiempo que se veía la silueta de alguien saliendo de allí.

. – Pero miren que tenemos aquí… – la voz venenosa de ese hombre resonó por todo el lugar. – Una hermosa vista de la desesperación humana – pronuncio con crueldad para después reírse entre dientes. – ¿Es la primera vez que ven morir a alguien? – pude sentir su intensa mirada y por alguna razón mi sangre comenzó a hervir. Ese hombre emanaba muerte, desolación e incluso crueldad. Tenía que ser él, la pesadilla viviente de los Hyugas.

. – Orochimaru

.

.

Fin de capitulo 21

.

.

.

Hola, escribí lo más rápido que pude. Espero que este capítulo estuviera realmente intenso, ¿se esperaban algo así? ¡Y ya apareció Orochimaru! Me da un infarto. ¿Qué va pasar?

Bueno los dejo con la intriga

.

.

.

COMENTARIOS

**Anairam Mariana****: **Hola, muchas gracias por leer esta historia y saber que te gusto, me hacen muy feliz. Te agradezco el apoyo y espero que esta capitulo sea de tu agrado y esperes con ansias el siguiente. Nos vemos y saludos!

**Sexxykittydarxs: **Hola muchas gracias por leer y no, aun no he abandonad. Aquí sigo. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, estuvo muy intenso, bueno, es que la guerra ya comenzó. ¿Qué nos deparara ahora en adelante? (Kyaa! Hasta yo estoy emocionada)

**Gab: **Hola, regrese y te agradezco que continúes esperando mis capítulos. Ya llegamos la parte más interesante, lamento si lo corte de repente, quiero dejar lo mejor para el siguiente. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**: **Hola, si me tarde lo siento. Si lo del destello fue lo único que se me ocurrió, (claro porque vi los hombres de negro) realmente funciona XD Lo de Tsubaki, me imagino, y me disculpo. Casi nunca lo describí, pero si es joven. Pero lo escribí haya arriba para que te los puedas imaginar con más calma. Gracias por el apoyo y si espero un día dirigir una película que sea escrita por mí. Les avisare sin un día sucede XD. Saludos!

**Holy24****: **Hola me dio gusto saber que te haya emocionado los dos últimos capítulos y con ese giro inesperado de los hermanos, que locura XD. Espero que este intenso capitulo te haya gustado y te haya dejado más intrigada. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

**Tsuki-shin: **Hola, Gracias por leer y me dio mucho gusto saber que te intrigo los capítulos anteriores, me alegra saber que la historia sea comprensible, si dos puntos de vistas es mejor que uno XD. Continuare la historia, tal vez me tarde pero yo termino todo lo que empiezo. Gracias por esperar y espero que este hasta la conclusión de esta intrigante historia. Saludos.

** 18**: Hola, Gracias por leer mi historia y me dio mucho saber que te haya encantado, incluso la personalidad de Hinata. Te traje otro capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado. Nos leemos.

**SUKI: **Hola, que bueno que te encontraste con mi historia y el saber que te haya gustado me alegra el kokoro XD espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado, estuvo lleno de intriga y lamentos. Gracias por leer, saludos.

**NN-chan****: **Hola, lo bueno es que los haya leído. Gracias por leer y te traje este capítulo y espero que sea de tu agrado. Nos vemos.

**LOVER OF SASUHIN: **Hola, gracias por leer y saber que te encanto. Aquí te dejo este capítulo y espero que ya haya gustado. Nos leemos después.

Yeii-chan se despide. Adios!


	23. Batallas interminables

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 22: Batallas interminables**

**.**

**.**

**.**

SASUKE

La atmosfera que nos rodeaba era insoportable, tanto que podía escuchar las respiraciones agitadas de algunos ANBU sobrevivientes. Estábamos rodeados tal vez por unos 150 hombres y por lo que se veía no eran soldados normales – "Sus ojos eran grises, muy diferentes a los de Hinata" – y eso los hacían verse como cadáveres vivientes.

Orochimaru nos sonrió con cinismo mientras nos examinaba a todos – virando su cabeza – de un lado a otro. – Que tal… – saludo mientras hacia una ligera reverencia pero sin dejar de vernos. – Es un placer tenerlos aquí… herederos – se trago su risa mientras se levantaba. – Lamento toda esta impertinencia, pero era la única forma de llamar su atención. – menciono mientras apuntaba a la sucumbida Ino. – Pobrecillo ángel si tan solo no hubiera salvado a esas sabandijas… – apunto hacia Sasori e Itachi –…tal vez aun seguiría con vida. – se carcajeo al ver cómo nos enfurecíamos ante sus palabrerías. – Pero ya saben lo que dicen… un ángel no pertenece a la tierra sino en el cielo. ¡No se alegran! ¡Acabamos de regresar a un ángel perdido!

. – ¡Cierra la boca! – una mujer ANBU empuño su arma y antes de girar el gatillo – en cuestión de segundos – ya estaba rodeada por tres vándalos. Dos de ellos la sujetaron por los brazos mientras el otro ya le estaba apuntado a la cabeza.

La detonación hizo eco por la calles al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo fallecido de la mujer caí despavorido hacia el pavimento. – Mujer estúpida – musito Orochimaru mientras veía con desinterés el inerte cuerpo de la ANBU. – No sean estúpidos… esto es lo que pasa cuando actúan estúpidamente. – asentía hacia el mismo. – Bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah, sí! Amigos míos, no les voy hacer nada si someten a mí ¡y…! Si me entregan a mis queridos hijos…

No pude evitar abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba salir una exhalación entrecortada. Con ímpetu mire hacia la camioneta blindada – donde yacían los hermanos – sus sombras me decían que estaban atentos a lo que pasaba afuera. – ¡Tu! – voltee hacia adelante al ver como Orochimaru alzaba la voz y señalaba a Gaara. – Déjalos salir – musito y alce la ceja al ver como lo pedía con amabilidad, pero al ver que el pelirrojo no le hacía caso, su mirada se torno oscura. – Dije… ¡Déjalos salir! – bramo con desesperación al mismo tiempo que todos sus lacayos levantaban sus armamentos, apuntándonos en el acto. – ¡Rápido!

Gaara dio unos pasos y abrió la puerta con irritación. La puerta rechino y la primera en salir fue Tsubaki y después Ren, ambos aun esposados.

– ¡Hijos! – exclamo Orochimaru con júbilo. – O mejor dicho… Hijastros. – menciono con burla, como si eso fuese un chiste de mal gusto. – ¿Pero por qué están apresados? Tu niño – señalo de nuevo a Gaara – Quítaselos. Mi Tsubaki no debería tener esas cosas en sus lindas y finas manos, es mi princesa. – en cuanto quedo liberada, la sirvienta camino directamente hacia Orochimaru y para sorpresa de todos, le dio un abrazo con su único brazo sano.

. – Te extrañe – musito Tsubaki.

. – Yo también – Orochimaru le acaricio la cabeza y observo su herida más no dijo nada. – A ti también Ren – le dijo una vez al tenerlo en frente de él y le palmeo el hombro izquierdo. – ¡A caso no es hermoso! ¡La familia se reúne de nuevo, después de tantos años! – grito a los cuatro vientos. – Y supuse que al estar encadenados, me traen buenas noticias ¿o no?

Tsubaki se separo de él y asintió mientras le daba una sonrisa. – Está hecho.

. – Nos falta Hinata, pero estoy seguro que no tardar en llegar – hablo Ren mientras me miraba de reojo y luego a su padrastro.

. – Bien, así me gusta. Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos? – articulo Orochimaru con diversión mientras volvía a vernos de un lado a otro y al final su mirada recayó en mi. – ¡Ya sé! Tráiganme… a esa mocosa.

. – ¿Qué? – me exalte al ver como apuntaba hacia Ino. – ¿Para que la quieres?

. – ¡Je! Para que más… apesta… y ella merece un funeral – musito afligido, al mismo tiempo que yo lo fulminaba con la mirada y apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Obviamente ese desgraciado estaba mintiendo ya que su sínica sonrisa lo decía todo.

Ese hombre está loco.

. – Tráemela – ordeno a unos de sus hombres. Este obedeció y se encamino hacia nosotros, junto a otros cuatro hombres.

Me sentía acorralado, Sasori y yo nos negamos a apartarnos de Yamanaka mientras mi hermano se colocaba enfrente de nosotros, protegiéndonos. Me alerte al ver como estos no se detenían y solo sonreía con burla ante la valentía de mi hermano – parpadee – y en cuestión de segundos Itachi a había salido volando hacia atrás, golpeándose con la camioneta. Gire al ver como Sasori era tomado por el cuello y lo estrellaban contra el suelo, para luego arrojarlo directamente hacia Sai. Y al final cuatro hombres estaban ante mí y todos ellos con el virus E propagándose por su cuerpo.

Me sentía patético y diminuto. Y eso me frustraba… otra vez… no podía hacer nada.

El hombre vio a través de mí y sin hacerme nada, toma a Ino de sus cabellos y la alzaba como un muñeco. Eso me encabrono. – Afile mi mirada – Esto no se quedaría así. – Déjala – le murmure más no me hizo caso. – ¡Déjala! – desamable mi katana de mi espalda y con rapidez, la mano del hombre salió volando por los aires. Tome a Ino por la espalda, para evitar que se estampara contra el suelo.

El hombre bramo maldiciones al mismo tiempo que Orochimaru se reía por lo que había hecho. Los cuatro hombres que estaban enfrente de mí, sacaron sus pistolas y me apuntaron con ellas. No me entumecí, a pesar de estar en desventaja. Pero ya no podía retroceder, si voy a morir. Sera por una causa.

– ¡Alto! – Orochimaru ordeno a sus hombres a que regresaran a la formación mientras se acercaba unos metros y de su bolsillo saco un cuchillo. Me sorprendí al ver como se lo arrojaba a la cabeza del hombre manco y este caí muerto. – Sorprendente. Simplemente sorprendente – articulo con euforia y luego nos examino de nuevo. Mire de reojo hacia atrás – ya que este – no le quitaba la mirada a Itachi. Mi hermano solo le devolvió la mirada.

Y luego volteo hacia Sasori quien era auxiliado por Sai. – Lo veo y no lo creo – musito con éxtasis. – ¡Lo veo y no lo creo! – alce la ceja ante su incoherente comportamientos. – Tsubaki, ven aquí – la mencionada se acerco confusa y se posiciono a lado de su padrastro. – ¿Lo ves? – La sirvienta negó – ¿No lo ves?

Orochimaru se posiciono detrás de ella y sin delicadeza alguna, la tomo de la nuca obligándola a verme, luego a Itachi y luego a Sasori. – ¡¿No lo ves?! – grito exasperado al ver que Tsubaki no veía lo que tenía que ver. – Tiene el virus E.

. – ¿Qué? – musitamos Tsubaki y yo al mismo tiempo.

. – Imposible – articulo Ren. – Se supone que solo es vial.

. – Lo es. ¡Pero mira bien! ¡Lo tienen! – Orochimaru ensancho su sonrisa ante su reciente descubrimiento. – Quizás… el patógeno de Hinata sea contagioso. – comento mientras nos veía con interés. – Y quizás sea a través del tacto.

. – Pero, ¿Cómo sabes que es el virus E? – cuestiono Tsubaki.

. – La fuerza de mis hombres es diez veces más alta que la de ellos y aun así, ellos se levantaron. – Observo a Itachi – El debió romperse el cuello al colisionar contra ese auto blindado y está de pie. – Sonrió y luego volteo a ver a Sasori – Y el, ya no debería ponerse de pie. Su cráneo debió haberse roto al verse estrellado contra el suelo. Pero aun así, está de pie. Y en cuanto a ti – volteo a verme con interés – Fuiste más rápido que mi subordinado, el debió ver venir ese movimiento. ¡Esto es sorpréndete! – aulló con júbilo. – ¡Hinata! ¡Sin duda alguna, eres el mejor espécimen que he tenido! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Tus amigos están contagiados, por tu culpa! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

El eco de la risa de Orochimaru resonó por mis oídos. Estaba atónico. Si eso es verdad, significa que todo aquel que tuvo contacto con Hinata, estará contagiando. – "Incluso su hermanita y… sus sirvientes" – apreté con fuerza la katana. – Entonces, también significa que estamos a la par – le articule con interés. Orochimaru volteo verme y su sonrisa se desvaneció.

Parecía pensativo.

. – ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos? – me reto mientras me miraba con intensidad. Como si fuera una clase de prueba.

Cargue a Ino sin dejar de ver a ese hombre y con lentitud me acerque a Yamato – quien estaba a unos metros de mí – y se la entregue. La mire por última vez y guarde esa imagen en mi mente. Jamás olvidaría lo que ella hizo por nosotros. Jamás.

Así que, dirigí de nuevo mi vista hacia Orochimaru y lo desafié con la mirada. – Cuando quieras – le solté con amargura.

Orochimaru se rió. – Ren – el mencionado asintió. – No lo vayas a matar, lo quiero para mi investigación. De hecho los quiero a todos… pero seamos justos. – Los lacayos observaron a su amo y guardaron toda arma de fuego.

. – Que generoso – le dije al ver como sus lacayos solo lucharían cuerpo a cuerpo.

. – Más bien… avaro.

En cuanto dijo eso, una explosión resonó a los lejos de la ciudad. El humo salía desde los limites de Konoha – otra explosión – voltee a ver como Orochimaru se reía en silencio. – Que inicie la guerra – anuncio con descaro. – ¡Tráiganmelos vivos! – Grito Orochimaru y los lacayos que nos rodeaban avanzaron hacia nosotros y los pocos ANBU que quedaban.

En tan solo unos segundos, la pelea se reinicio mientras yo esquivaba los kunai que me lanzaba Ren. A pesar de estar llevando un traje formal, se movía con agilidad y algo me dijo que no era una prenda común. Ya que de él, sacaba varios kunai y luego shurinkes. Al final, lo recibí de Katana vs Kunai. Atacábamos al mismo tiempo que nos defendíamos.

Me puse en guardia versátil para esquivar su golpe directo a mi estomago y luego alce mi katana para poder contraatacar. Lleve mi pie izquierdo al frente al mismo tiempo que mi espada agarraba velocidad y de un tirón lo desarme. El kunai salió volando al mismo tiempo que un hilo de sangre salía de la mejilla de Ren. Pero él ni se inmuto por mi corte tan solo mantuvo su vista fija en mi. – Creo haberte dicho que no era bueno con las armas. – me comente al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su saco de vestir. – Mi especialidad es… la fuerza bruta.

Lo encare al ver como planeaba atacarme solo con su cuerpo. Posicione mi espada al frente para protegerme y con un rápido movimiento, acabar con él. Ren corrió hacia mí y cuando mi espada agarro vuelo para darle a uno de sus puntos débiles, el simplemente lo esquivo mientras daba una vuelta al mismo tiempo que tomaba mi katana sin impórtale que tan filosa se encontraba y con un golpe certero en el estomago, me hizo caer de rodillas.

Esto dolía. No era un golpe normal – no como los que a veces había recibido de cuatreros – este porrazo solido hizo que sintiera como una de mis costillas bajas se moviera unos centímetros – sin romperse – pero aun así, era bastante doloroso. La sangre me llego por la boca y la saboree al mismo tiempo que esquivaba uno de los golpes de Ren, me sorprendí al ver como había dejado una grieta en el pavimento. – El virus E – articule con dificultad.

. – No – susurro y luego volteo a verme con superioridad. – Entrenamiento riguroso. En tu caso el virus es pasivo. Solo los hizo resistentes. – Señalo a su alrededor y pude ver como Deidara salía volando para luego – con dificultad – ponerse de pie.

Me erguí con más firmeza y lo desafié de nuevo. – Entonces, veamos quien dura más…

. – Creo que ambo sabemos…

. – Lo sé. – Me adelante, sorprendiéndolo en el acto. – Pero yo tampoco vengo solo – le dije con orgullo al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia sus espaldas. Yo sabía mis propios límites, Ren era fuerte, pero necesitaba guardar mis energías para alguien más. Por eso el oponente perfecto para él es… – Hidan – susurre al mismo tiempo que veía como Ren era golpeado por la fuerza colosal del peli blanco.

. – ¡Eso, eso! ¡Ahora métanse todos conmigo! ¡No son más que unos infieles e ignorantes ateos!(1) – grito eufórico Hidan al ver como Ren se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca, tras recibir un certero porrazo en su mejilla.

. – Yo no soy ateo – le dijo Ren mientras se ponía de pie y se enfrentaba a su nuevo contrincante.

. – ¡Qué me importa! ¡De todas maneras, mi religión me impide medio matar a alguien, así que, ¿te podrías rendir, por favor?!(2) – pidió Hidan con altanería.

. – Pero ya has matado a muchos de nuestros hombres – comento Ren – Eso no te convierte en un ignorante pecador.

. – Es que ellos no era hombres, son bestias que están en contra de la grandeza de…

. – ¡Ya cállate Hidan! – le brame irritado por toda esta controversial platica. – Te lo encargo – dije al ver como Orochimaru seguía en su lugar, viendo toda la matanza con euforia, mientras que Tsubaki lo defendía si uno de los nuestro quería atacarlo. Pero con su hombro herido, muy apenas y podía mantener la respiración.

. – ¡Ve, mini Itachi! – grito Hidan al mismo tiempo que se interponía entre Ren y yo, dejándome el paso libre hacia Orochimaru.

Tenía que acabarlo, así toda esta guerra terminaría. Tsubaki se dio cuenta que me dirigía hacia su padrastro. Y se puso enfrente de mí, esperando mi llegada. Lo cual nunca llego.

Un destello amarillo – muy reconocible para mí – paso de largo entre todos los lacayos de Orochimaru y se abalanzo sobre Tsubaki. Naruto rodo junto con ella al mismo tiempo que evitaba los coléricos golpes de la sirvienta.

. – ¡Quítate! – bramo Tsubaki con ira mientras trataba por todo los medios de quitarse a Naruto y este simplemente presiono la herida del hombro para hacerla callar y apaciguarse.

. – ¡Tsubaki! – escuche el grito de Ren y pude ver como este trataba de socorrerla pero Hidan no se lo permitía.

Ignorando todo eso, al final estuve frente a frente con Orochimaru. – ¿Este es el resultado que esperabas? – cuestione al ver como mi hermano se deshacía de un vándalo y se acercaba para auxiliarme.

. – No… – contesto Orochimaru mientras sonreía con satisfacción. – Es mejor de lo que me había imaginado. – sonrió mostrándome sus afilados dientes mientras volteaba hacia otra dirección. – La vengo escuchando desde hace unos minutos – musito y no entendí a que se refería.

Otra explosión se escucho de nuevo al mismo tiempo que una extensa capa de humo se dispersaba por todo la zona. – Es simplemente… perfecta – anuncio Orochimaru dándole la bienvenida a otra persona.

Me quede estático al escuchar pasos acercándose a nuestra dirección, luego los pasos se desvanecieron. A penas podía mantenerle la vista, su cabello danzaba cada vez que se movía – y en un parpadeo – varios hombres de Orochimaru caían. Mi piel se erizo, a los pocos segundos, en la que la veía asesinar a todas esos vándalos. Corría como un jaguar alrededor de nosotros eliminando a toda persona que no fuera ANBU. Se acerco hacia Kakashi y con un ágil movimiento, termino con su oponente. Después corrió en zigzag esquivando los disparos desesperados de los lacayos de Orochimaru.

. – Simplemente… ¡Perfecta! – grito y rió Orochimaru al mismo tiempo que veía como Hinata acababa con sus compinches.

Los hombres de Orochimaru se veían asustados al ver como Hinata seguía matando sin inmutarse y sin descanso alguno. No parecía cansada, no había ni un gesto al ver como apuñalaba a otros. Ella simplemente mataba.

Mi corazón se prenso. El verla haciendo eso – en un estado inconsciente – me hacia volver a recordar cuando era niño. El cómo me quería eliminar sin su autocontrol, sin saber que estaba bien o mal. No me gustaba verla en ese estado, perecía que estaba sufriendo. – Hinata – susurre su nombre y ella paro en cuanto termino con el último hombre de Orochimaru. Enterró con frialdad su katana en el estomago del individuo al mismo tiempo que un relámpago resonó por toda la ciudad de Konoha.

. – ¡Sasuke! – me grito Itachi al mismo tiempo que me empujaba hacia el pavimento. Una detonación se escucho y paso rozando el brazo izquierdo de mi hermano.

Fruncí el ceño al ver como Orochimaru había intentado matarme y me irrite al ver cómo me había distraído. A causa de eso, Itachi estaba herido. Otra vez, era salvado.

. – ¡Tsubaki! – Grito Orochimaru hacia su hijastra quien seguía aprendida por Naruto.

. – ¡No te dejare! – chillo Naruto mientras trataba a toda costa mantener a la sirvienta quieta.

. – ¡Quítate, maldición! – bramo con enojo Tsubaki mientras volvía a rodar sobre Naruto.

. – ¡Agh! – un quejido de dolor me hizo voltear hacia Hidan. Ren se volcó sobre él y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago y luego en el rostro, para después salir a corriendo en dirección hacia su hermana.

. – Itachi – sostuve a mi hermano mientras él se cubría la herida con su mano izquierda.

. – Estaré bien, ve – me dijo con seriedad.

Ren se aproximo hacia Naruto y lo derribo con su fuerza brutal. No me dio tiempo de llegar, Tsubaki saco un aparato de sus botas y presiono uno de los botones. Al hacerlo, una serie de explosiones retumbaron por toda la zona.

Teníamos que salir de allí, todo lo que estaba a nuestro alrededor colapsaría en cuestión de segundo. Corrí hacia Naruto y de un golpe lo aleje de Ren.

. – ¡Corran! – Grito Yamato mientras cargaba a Ino a sus espaldas.

Otra explosión resonó cerca de la empresa Uzumaki, ocasionando que los cristales se rompieran ante la sacudida. Mi hermano, Naruto y yo corrimos hacia la otra avenida, evitando todo escombro que salía disparado de los edificios. – Espera, ¡¿Dónde está Hinata?! – me detuve en seco al ver como ella no se había movido de su lugar, ni si quiera Orochimaru.

. – ¡Rápido! – nos ordeno Kakashi a lo lejos.

. – ¡Muévete, Sasuke! – Mi hermano me tomo de la muñeca y junto con Naruto me obligaron a salir, algo no andaba bien y no quería dejarla sola. – Ella estará bien – me dijo mi hermano mientras me alojaba en un lugar seguro.

. – "Ella estará bien, Ella estará bien" – pensé ¿Cuándo ella ha estado bien? No importa que camino tome al final Hinata era la que siempre hacia todo.

Los escombros cayeron en el centro de la zona donde hace poco estábamos. El humo inundo el lugar y nublo nuestras vistas por varios minutos. Era un silencio total, estaba agitado y sin poder ver nada, dirigí mi vista hacia los que habíamos logrado salir. Itachi se encontraba recargado junto a Hidan, ambos con heridas de menor grado; por otro lado, Naruto mantenía una mirada seria hacia el terreno donde hace poco estaba con Tsubaki. Vire un poco más y me di cuenta que Sai atendía las heridas de Deidara, tal parece que estuvo cerca de una explosión y parte de su pierna derecha se encontraba quemada. Dejo salir un alarido al ver como un chico ANBU – de parte médica – lo trataba de curar con agua oxigenada y vendas. Después estaba Sasori y Yamato junto a Ino, ambos la recostaban sobre la pared. El primero parecía aturdido sin darse cuenta que su cabeza goteaba sangre y el segundo, removió un poco los cabello de la rubia, como si esperara una reacción. A lado de ellos, Kiba y Gaara ayudaban a otros ANBU con heridas de primer grado. Busque a Shikamaru y lo vi platicando junto a Kakashi. Por la seria mirada del segundo, algo me dijo que era importante.

Me puse de pie y me encamine hacia ellos, quería saber de que estaban hablando. En cuanto llegue me percate de que Shikamaru, estaba lesionado, su tobillo estaba roto, lo cual no le permitía ponerse de pie. – Los vio, ¿no es así? Entonces eso lo confirma.

. – ¿Qué está confirmado? – me metí en la conversación si importarme que tan metiche me veía.

Shikamaru me vio con desgano y luego hablo. – Observaste como Hinata y Orochimaru permanecieron quietos. Eso quiere decir, que la explosión fue un engaño. Lo único que hicieron fue armar una especie de "muro" para quedar ellos solos.

. – ¿Qué? – musite atónico mientras viraba mi cabeza y observaba la pila de escombros que yacían en el pavimento. – Entonces Hinata…

. – Sigue ahí. – continuo Shikamaru mientras miraba hacia la pila de escombros.

. – No logro hacer contacto con el cuartel – menciono Kakashi mientras trataba de ajustar el radio para ver si recibía alguna señal.

La densa nube de cenizas seguía nublándonos la vista y lo que más me angustiaba era que todo estaba en silencio – pero no por mucho – mi oído se afino y por instinto mire hacia arriba. Parecían las aspas metálicas de un helicóptero cortando la brisa de una posible tormenta. – Los reporteros – articule un poco turbado.

. – No lo creo – dijo Kakashi atento al cielo y luego todos nos cubrimos los ojos, al ver como las alas del helicóptero despejaba el área donde hace poco estábamos. – ¡Maldición! – el peli plateado corrió hacia los escombros y los brincaba con agilidad, después dio un gran salto y lo perdí de vista.

Me acerque rápidamente y solo vi como el helicóptero baja cada vez más hasta que alguien dejo salir una escalera hecha de sogas. Escale los escombros y después salte junto con Naruto hacia la gran excavación que nos rodeaba. Me quede quieto al ver como Kakashi peleaba con Ren y este le impedía ir tras Orochimaru y Tsubaki quienes se encaminaban hacia la escalera y trepar.

. – Están escapando, ¿Por qué? – articulo Naruto un poco molesto ya que después corrió hacia Tsubaki mientras yo buscaba a Hinata.

. – ¡Allí esta, dispara idiota! – grito Orochimaru mientras apuntaba hacia Hinata. Un corpulento hombre apareció sobre la cabina del helicóptero, sacando una gran cañón y de allí disparo una gran red de captura – ¡Corre Hinata! – le grite al ver que no era una red común, estaba hecha de hierro.

Hinata pensó que podría cortarle – pero fallo – la red abrazo violentamente su cuerpo y la hizo caer hacia el suelo junto con su arma. Aun así se removió de su lugar he intento abrir una brecha al mismo tiempo que era jalada por los aires.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tome un kunai de mis bolsillos y observe con detenimiento al lacayo de Orochimaru, quien sostenía la cuerda con fuerza – como si estuviera pescando – Tome ventaja de su distracción y me acerque corriendo, apunté con firmeza y se lo lance una vez que se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

. – ¡Idiota! – bramo Orochimaru con ira mientras veía como su hombre caí del helicóptero y se estrellaba contra el pavimentos. Dejando así, libre a Hinata. Voltee hacia ella para ir auxiliarla pero para mi sorpresa, ella ya estaba libre.

Poco después, me di cuenta como los demás se unían a la batalla – a excepción de Shikamaru y Deidara – pero al mismo tiempo un hombre armado salió y comenzó a disparar como loco, me agache para protegerme al igual que todos pero sin quitarle la vista a Hinata. No pude evitar abrir mis ojos al ver como repelaba las balas con su katana una vez que el hombre le apuntaba y tiraba todo lo que tenia.

. – ¡No la vayas a matar! – le grito Orochimaru un vez montado en el helicóptero y me di cuenta que Tsubaki yacía de nuevo en el suelo con Naruto. Este último le gritaba con desesperación de que se rindiera pero ella no cedía.

Otra detonación surgió por parte de Yamato y el otro hombre de Orochimaru cayo. Yamato siguió disparando hacia Orochimaru pero este logro ocultarse dentro del helicóptero. – ¡Ren, Tsubaki! – llamo Orochimaru y en eso saco un artefacto redondo y lo lanzo hacia nosotros. Me altere al pensar que era una bomba – pero no fue así – en cuanto toco el suelo, otra densa capa de humo de color morado nos cubrió.

En cuanto la inhale, me di cuenta que no era un humo cualquiera. Mi cuerpo se entumeció y poco a poco empezaba a sentir mi cuerpo débil. Caí de rodillas sin dejar de ver como los demás se desplomaban por el suelo. – Hinata – murmure al verla aun de pie viendo fijamente hacia Orochimaru.

. – ¡Vamos! – Ordeno Orochimaru – ¡Suban maldita sea!

Observe como Ren y Tsubaki cubrían su nariz mientras se dirigían hacia las escaleras del helicóptero. La sirvienta obligo a Ren a subir primero al percibir como se estaba entumeciendo por el mismo gas. Al mismo tiempo Naruto la tomo por el tobillo, evitando su ida. Pero estando tan débil, una sola patada basto para quitárselo.

. – ¡Tsubaki! – grito Ren mientras estabilizaba las escaleras. La sirvienta subió osadamente y cuando ya iba a la mitad de la escalera, la katana de Hinata voló directamente hacia ella. – ¡Agáchate! – grito su hermano y esta obedeció.

La katana giro y giro hasta soslayar la cabeza de Tsubaki pero no una de las cuerdas de la escalera. En cuanto se rompió, la escalera se desequilibro y Tsubaki quedo a la intemperie. Rápidamente Ren la tomo de un brazo pero como aun seguía entumido por el mismo gas, le resulto difícil sostenerla.

. – ¡Tsubaki! – grito Naruto mientras trataba por todos los medios de ponerse de pie, pero muy apenas podía mantener la vista alzada.

. – ¡No me sueltes! – grito Tsubaki asustada con el hecho de caer una vez que el helicóptero empezaba a elevarse.

. – ¡Sujétate! – chillo Ren utilizando todas su fuerzas por subir a su hermana.

Lo que vi después, no pude ni creerlo. Orochimaru sujeto el hombro izquierdo de Ren – y pensé que lo ayudaría – pero en cuanto el helicóptero dio vuelta para irse, Orochimaru jalo con rudeza a Ren ocasionado que soltara a su hermana.

Sus manos trataron de mantenerse unidas pero al final fueron desviadas. Ren grito el nombre de su hermana desesperadamente al verla caer de unos siete metros. Sabía que ponerme de pie resultaría inútil, pero no pude evitarlo, al igual que Naruto.

Naruto se levanto torpemente y trato de no caer debido al efecto del gas. Pero estando así, no creo que llegara a tiempo. Tsubaki seguía cayendo.

. – ¡Tsubaki! – chillo Naruto al caer por tercera vez.

No quise ver y tan solo escuche como caí estrepitosamente hacia los cimientos de un edificio. El silencio retomo su lugar y sin remedio alguno, alce mi vista de nuevo. Tsubaki no estaba donde debía caer, así que voltee hacia mi lado izquierdo y vi como Hinata era la que se había estrellado sobre los escombros, sosteniendo a Tsubaki por la cintura.

. – ¡Hinata! – Grito Kakashi quien estaba más cerca de ella. Con dificultad trato de ponerse de pie pero no lo logro.

Al poco tiempo, Hinata se puso de pie, levantándose como si nada y por primera vez agradecía el virus que tenia. Eso la había salvado de lesiones graves al rescatar de esa manera a su sirvienta. Tsubaki estaba agitada y a la vez sorprendida. Me di cuenta que no se resistió ante su arrastro y dejo que Hinata la esposara con la misma cuerdas de la escalera. La obliga a caminar hacia nosotros y se detuvo en Kakashi.

Posteriormente, Hinata alzo un poco la cabeza al escuchar varias sirenas de ambulancias acercándose a nosotros y luego fuertes zancadas de personas aproximándose. – ¡Aquí están! – grito una voz muy reconocida y voltee hacia atrás al ver como mi padre se asomaba por los escombros y bajaba con cautela hasta llegar a nosotros. – ¡Rápido, equipo médico! – demando al llegar junto a mí.

. – ¿Papá? – musite un poco aliviado al tenerlo cerca de mí.

. – Tranquilo, no te muevas mucho. ¿Dónde está Itachi? – cuestiono mientras volteaba por todos lados.

. – Aquí estoy – se escucho la voz de Itachi a lo lejos, gire un poco mi cabeza al ver como se había quedado inmóvil cerca de los escombros.

. – ¡¿Sai?! ¿Dónde está Sai? – los alaridos de angustia de la madre del mencionado resonaron por toda la zona. Lika bajo con ayuda del equipo médico y después me di cuenta que no venia sola.

. – ¡¿Mamá?! – alzo la voz Sai entumido en el suelo. – ¡¿Papá?!

. – ¡Sai! – Lika sonrió de alivio al ver a su hijo y prácticamente arrastro a un paramédico para que checaran primero a su hijo. Shima solo dejo salir un suspiro y se acerco hacia Sai.

Y así se fueron asomando los padres de mis amigos. Rasa ayudo a Gaara reincorporarse y dejarse inyectar un antídoto. Minato corrió hacia su hijo y lo abrazo con cariño, y lo checo de arriba hacia abajo para ver si no tenía una herida grave.

. – ¡Ouch! ¡Mamá, eso duele! – grito Kiba con dolor al sentir la ruda inyección de su madre en su pierna. Después un ANBU médico lo estabilizo y empezó darle primeros auxilios de un posible brazo roto.

. – ¡Hidan, bebe, resiste! – sollozo Erma al ver su hijo sangrar. Voltee con angustia al ver como Hidan era atendido por tres médicos. Tal parece que recibió dos balazos de ese hombre loco.

. – Y…ya mamá. Estoy bien – tranquilizo Hidan con dificultad.

. – ¡No hables! – le recrimino la mujer paramédico. – ¡Rápido hay que llevarlo a un hospital, las balas no tocaron sus signos vitales pero está perdiendo mucha sangre!

. – ¡Yo tengo su misma sangre! ¡Tomen la mía, por favor! – rogó con angustia Erma mientras veía como los médicos sacaban una camilla para llevarlo a la ambulancia.

Por otro lado, el padre de Sasori abrazo a su hijo al ver como tenía la vista perdida – seguramente por la muerte de Ino – Ahora sabes porque siempre trato de protegerte – le dijo con suavidad Yue. Poco después se asomo Tsunade y ayudo atender a los heridos. Entre ellos Shikamaru y Deidara, quienes ya no podían moverse con facilidad.

Con la ayuda de mi padre y de Itachi, me puse de pie. Un poco mareado debido a los efectos del gas. Automáticamente voltee hacia Hinata y esta seguía custodiando a Tsubaki – ¿Qué pasara con ella? – le pregunte a mi padre. Pero su rostro serio supe que ni el mismo sabía.

Tsunade dio algunos mandatos mientras se acercaba hacia Hinata y Tsubaki. Sin importancia, me acerque hacia ellas y después Naruto se unió a mí. Teníamos que saber, que mierda planeaba Orochimaru. – No vas hablar – articulo Tsunade con mesura.

Tsubaki alzo su cabeza, observando mi llegada y luego viro sus ojos hacia Naruto – donde sus ojos brillaron – para después volverse opacos. Posteriormente se enderezo y confronto a Tsunade.

. – Libérenme y los llevare hacia el verdadero escondite de Orochimaru – articulo con sensatez.

.

.

.

Tomaron a Tsubaki en custodia, obviamente Tsunade se encontraba molesta por todas la idioteces que había hecho Suzuki. La rubia no sabía qué hacer por eso opto por hablar con Shikaku, Kakashi, Minato y Fugaku. Se alejaron un poco de nosotros y eso me irrito, tal parece que no quería incluirnos en la misión.

. – Hermanito – mi hermano llego por detrás y sacudió un poco mi hombre derecho. – ¿Todo bien?

No le conteste. Creo que mi mirada decía mucho. Tan solo veía pasar varios equipos, recogiendo cuerpos y atendiendo más heridos. Vire mi cabeza, buscándola de nuevo. Ahora me resultaba más difícil seguirla con la vista, casi ni sentía su presencia ni su aroma.

. – Sasuke. Ya se van a llevar a Ino, ¿no quieres despedirte? – dijo Itachi mientras volteaba hacia un extremo donde despejaban parte de los escombros, para que más equipos médicos entraran y ayudaran a los heridos. – Todos están allí. Claro que… a excepción de Hidan y Deidara.

. – Y también… – voltee hacia Hinata. Parecía una estatua, estaba demasiado quieta y su vista seguía viendo una pila de escombros. – Ahora voy – le dije a mi hermano al mismo tiempo que iba por Hyuga. Camine hasta ella y la tome de la mano – ella reacciono a la defensiva – más no hizo nada. – Ven – no quería ordenarle pero era la única forma en la que me obedecería.

Afirme mi mano, entre lazando mis dedos con la suya y la lleve hacia donde se encontraba todos; Kiba, Naruto, Sai y Gaara; se encontraban de lado izquierdo, mientras, Itachi, Sasori y Shikamaru estaba distribuidos por el lado derecho.

. – ¿Sasuke? – ignore el llamado de mi padre y seguí arrastrando a Hinata hacia la ambulancia donde se llevarían a Ino y varios muertos.

Una vez que llegamos allí, Sasori mantenía su frente pegada a la de la rubia. Shikamaru camino con sus muletas y tomo la mano derecha de la rubia. Su mirada estaba ausente y luego recordé que ellos dos eran amigos de la infancia. Lo menciono pero nunca dio mucho detalle. – Lo siento – le dije sin querer.

El Nara volteo a verme y sonrió. Entre tanto, Sai se acerco y en cuanto vio a la rubia, su rostro se torno triste. Tal vez el estaba sufriendo más que nada, el era con quien más hablaba con Ino. – Yo sabía que era Yami – confeso el azabache. – Ella me lo dijo y me pidió que no le dijera a nadie, lo siento – dijo con deje de culpabilidad.

Naruto tan solo le presiono su hombro y le dio consuelo. Al final, se la llevaron y mi cerebro grabo otra imagen que nunca olvidaría – el cómo la bolsa negra se cerraba poco a poco hasta ocultar su placido rostro – El equipo médico se la llevo y no pude quitar mi vista de ella hasta que la ambulancia partió.

En eso sentí como los dedos de Hinata se estremecían y voltee a verla. No pude evitar voltear a verla – ¿Hinata? – farfulle su nombre al ver como una lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

. – Hinata – murmuro Itachi volteando sorprendido. Después se unieron los demás. Estaba en shock al ver como su vista se mantenía en la partida de la ambulancia. Eso quiere decir que estaba recordando o quizás…

. – Tranquila – la acerque hacia mí y le di un abrazo sin dejar de estrechar nuestras manos. Pero al poco tiempo ella se removió de su lugar y me aleje de ella. Se notaba tensa y la lágrima ya se había secado.

. – ¿Qué le pasa? – cuestiono Shikamaru al ver su cambio de comportamiento.

. – Iré por Tsunade – articulo Itachi mientras corría en dirección hacia la rubia.

. – ¡Hinata, ¿Qué tienes?! – articulo preocupado Gaara mientras se acercaba a ella y la examinaba.

. – ¡AGHHH!

Hinata se retorcijo y soltó mi mano con rudeza, para después llevar ambas manos a su cabeza. – ¡Hinata! – llego Tsunade y tomo su manos para evitar que se golpeara ella misma.

. – ¡AGHHH! ¡No! – se quejaba con dolor al mismo tiempo que caía de rodillas.

. – ¡Rápido un sedante! – ordeno Tsunade.

Un ANBU médico se acerco y le lanzo la jeringa. Tsunade tomo con facilidad la cánula pero Hinata no se dejaba de moverse. – Sosténgala – demando al ver como Hinata movía su cabeza de un lado a otro.

. – ¡NO! – Hinata se negó a que la tocáramos y bruscamente abofeteo la mano de Tsunade para que la jeringa saliera volando por los aires. – ¡Sal de mi cabeza! – chillo Hinata mientras tocaba con insistencia su cabeza.

Me acuclille cerca de ella, rodeándola con mis brazos y aprensionando sus manos, para evitar que se golpeara. – Tranquila Hinata, todo está bien – le murmure cerca de su oído al mismo tiempo que retorcía su cuerpo para que la liberara. – Yo estoy aquí

Al poco tiempo, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse hasta dejar caer su cabeza hacia adelante. La contraje hacia mí para evitar que cayera hacia adelante y me angustie al ver como seguía consiente, pero sin moverse. Y luego empezó a farfullar con rapidez que no llegue a entenderle, sentí como intentaba ponerse de pie y lo ayude sin soltarla.

Tsunade tomo de su mejilla para alzar su rostro pero ella misma alzo su mirada y volvió a la normalidad, como si nada hubiera pasado. De un rápido meneo se deshizo de mi agarre y voltee hacia su izquierda. Su entrecejo se frunció al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca desagradable hacia esa dirección. Sin tiempo de sujetarla – y solo rozar su brazo – Hinata emprendió una carrera en dirección hacia los límites de Konoha.

. – ¡Hinata! – corrí tras ella junto con Kakashi, Naruto e Itachi. Pero me detuve en seco al escuchar un disparo en la zona donde hace poco estábamos.

. – ¡Tsunade-sama! – llamó un ANBU. – ¡Tsubaki ha escapado!

. – ¡¿Qué?! – vocifero la rubia con incredulidad.

. – ¡Tsunade-sama! – grito una mujer ANBU.

. – ¡¿Y ahora qué?! – bramo Tsunade un poco inquieta ante el repentino caos que se formaba.

. – Tenemos una llamada del cuartel y de la presidencia. – se acerco la mujer ANBU hacia Tsunade con una laptop en sus manos. – Se ha detectado una extraña frecuencia cerca de los límites del valle del final. Y no solo eso…

. – ¿Qué ocurre? – musito Fugaku mientras se acercaba a ver la pantalla.

. – Kazuma ha escapado y se dirige hacía el punto más fuerte de la frecuencia. – informo la ANBU.

. – ¿Cómo? – musite mientras miraba hacia la dirección donde Hinata se había ido.

Una frecuencia que solo ellos pueden sentir. Entonces en ese lugar se encontraba Orochimaru. – ¡Kakashi! – le grite en espera de que dijera o hiciéramos algo.

. – ¡Vayan! – ordeno Tsunade a varios ANBU que quedaban. Entre ellos se nos unió Gaara, Sasori y Sai, quienes aun podían y quería seguir peleado. Tan solo se despidieron de sus padres al igual que Itachi y yo, para después seguir a Kakashi. Tomamos algunas armas y corrimos entre la ciudad hasta llegar a los principios del bosque.

. –_ Kakashi, ¿Nos escucha? _– la frecuencia de radio se reactivo y pude escuchar la voz de Tsunade en mi oído.

. – Claro y fuerte – musito el peli plateado.

. – _Tsubaki probablemente también vaya en esa dirección. Que un equipo la busque…. Tiene una herida de bala, sigan su sangre. _– informo con importancia.

Automáticamente mire a Naruto, su rostro era un enigma.

. – Entendido – la transmisión se termino y Kakashi separo el equipo en dos, uno de 10 y el otro de 15.

Me puso junto con mi hermano y los demás en el equipo de búsqueda, alejándonos de Hinata. Yamato lidero el equipo de búsqueda de Tsubaki y nos obligó a obedecerlo – era eso o retirarme por insubordinación – chiste de frustración al ver como Kakashi se llevaba a los 15 ANBU con él, siguiendo a Hinata.

. – ¿Por qué demonios no podemos ir con él? – cuestione con indignación.

. – Son órdenes – comento Yamato mientras corríamos en diagonal para así toparnos con Tsubaki. – Si la atrapamos, te unirás a ellos. – puntualizo con tentación en su boca.

. – Bien – farfulle – "Encontremos a esa malagradecida"

Debido a que eran las tres de la madrugada, la oscuridad nos impedía ver con claridad. Así que sacamos una lamparita de bolsillo y empezó a alumbrar toda zona del suelo, en busca de sangre. Me irritaba hacer esto, parecía un maldito juego de campamento – esto comenzaba a tomar mucho tiempo – a este paso nunca alcanzaríamos al equipo de Kakashi.

. – ¡Por aquí! – grito Yamato y todos nos acercamos y vimos como había sangre en el tronco de árbol. – Sigue fresca

Caminamos siguiendo el rastro de sangre al mismo tiempo que virábamos nuestras miradas en busca de la sirvienta. Entonces, afile mi mirada para enfocar entre la oscuridad y lo que parecía ser raíces arboles no era más que las piernas de Tsubaki. Me aleje de la formación y me encamine hasta un gran tronco.

Una vez que llegue, esquive el kunai de Tsubaki y enseguida desenfunde mi katana y la acerque a su cuello. – Te encontré maldita – musite con enojo y luego vi como sangraba de cerca de su oblicuo derecho. Me le quede viendo con frialdad – sin sabe que hacer – tenía tantas ganas de matarla pero Naruto no me lo perdonaría. Pero tampoco me importaba mucho, ella merecía estar así.

. – ¿Qué estas esperando? – hablo Tsubaki burlándose de mis indecisiones. – Ya no eres un niño, ¿Por qué no me matas? Acaso tienes **miedo** – enfatizo mientras se reía en silencio.

La mire taciturno, sin dejar que me perturbara sus palabras. Me agache un poco y tomando fuerza en mi mano, le di una cacheta. Tsubaki ladeo su cabeza por el impacto sin creer lo que había hecho. – ¡Eres un idiota! – su grito resonó por todo el bosque – atrayendo a los demás – Quiso golpearme pero no la deje, tome de su brazo y sin delicadeza alguna la levante para que caminara.

. – Ahora me llevaras con Orochimaru – le ordene indiferentemente.

. – ¡Tsubaki! – la voz preocupada de Naruto, me saca de quicio. En cuanto la vio sangrando, enseguida comenzó a curarla con vendas. – Tenemos que llevarte…

. – ¡No! – sentencie mientras la empujaba hacia adelante. – Nos llevara hacia Orochimaru – apunte mi arma hacia su espalda.

. – ¡Sasuke! – me grito Naruto al mismo tiempo que alejaba mi arma de la espalda de Tsubaki. – ¡Esta perdiendo mucha sangre!

. – No importa

. – ¡Sasuke!

. – ¡Oye, ¿A dónde vas?! – cuestiono mi hermano mientras la veía avanzar, ignorándonos en el acto.

Tsubaki voltee y nos sonrió como siempre lo hacía cada vez que íbamos a la casa de Hinata. – Los guiare hacia él – musito mientras retomaba su caminata.

. – ¡Pero…Tsubaki! – farfullo Naruto.

. – Esta bien Naruto. De todos modos, aunque me llevaras al hospital volvería a escaparme. – dijo con altanería. – ¿O es que Hinata ya no es importante para ti?

Naruto se quedo pasmado, no supo que decirle y me dio lastima verlo en ese estado. Palmee su espalda y me fui detrás de Tsubaki. Yamato no se opuso, pero aun así, su cara mostraba preocupación al ver como su sangre seguía saliendo.

Se estaba poniendo pálida. Naruto apretó los dientes al darse cuenta y se acerco a ella, obligándola a que subiera a su espalda. – Ha este paso nunca llegaremos – dijo fríamente. – ¿Por dónde?

. – Todo derecho – musito débilmente la sirvienta mientras se sujetaba al cuello de Naruto.

De este modo, se nos facilito correr y seguir la dirección que nos indicaba Tsubaki. Naruto se veía realmente enojado y no pude evitar escuchar sus murmullos. – Sigo sin entender por qué mierdas haces esto – farfullo el rubio mientras sujetaba las piernas de la sirvienta con más firmeza. – El prácticamente te dejo caer… ni si quiera le importas…

Me di cuenta que Tsubaki se tenso por esa afirmación y tan solo murmuro:

. – Es que… él nunca fue así… hasta ese día

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo 22

.

.

.

Hola. Queridos lectores, les traje este emocionante capitulo antes de entrar a la universidad. Realmente me estoy emocionado y por eso creo que lo escribí muy rápido. Reitero y lo digo en todas mis publicaciones, gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capítulo, sea de su agrado.

Solo por si querían saber: **1,2**** Frase real dicha por Hidan en Naruto. **Lo tome prestado de nuestro querido Kishimoto, por lo tanto esa frases no me pertenece.

.

.

COMENTARIOS

.

.

**Zumekqi****: **Hola, gracias por comentar. Si lo sé hasta mi me dolió la muerte de Ino, pero tienes razón esto es la guerra, la muerte siempre abundara hasta la persona menos esperada. Y cuanto a los hermanos que te diré… mmm… no sé qué decirte jaja… mejor sigue leyendo o si no te quito toda esta intriga. Espero que estés bien y te vaya bien. Saludos.

**Holy24****: **Hola, me alegra saber que estés emocionada igual que yo. Yo comparto tu dolor, a mi también me dolió mucho escribir la muerte de Ino. Era tan buena. Pobrecita, y ese Orochimaru pagara te lo aseguro T.T y también me asegurare de que tenga un buen funeral (sonriendo malvadamente) Gracias por el apoyo y espero que este capítulo te haya emocionado más. Saludos, cuídate.

**Tsuki-shin: **Hola, gracias por comentar. Nuestra Ino fue realmente alguien…knif, knif (llorando) disculpa. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y haberte dejado con más intriga. Lo siento, es un hábito que tengo. Espero, leerte pronto. Bye.

**NN-chan****: **Hola. Te traje un capitulo nuevo. Muy emocionante, en mi opinión. Espero haberte contagiado mi emoción. Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente publicación. Saludos y cuídate mucho.

**Suki: **Hola, muchas gracias por leer y dejarme un lindo comentario. Estoy tan emocionada que cuando escribo estoy con una boba sonrisa y luego lloro cuando escribo cosas tristes. Si pobrecito Sasuke me da cosa pero ni modo así son las cosas. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y nos vemos en la siguiente publicación.

**Guest (19 de julio): **Hola. Gracias por dejar tu hermoso comentario. Nuestra Ino se fue al cielo, pero la recordaremos por siempre. Yo también creo eso, que los chicos jamás olvidarían eso. Pero ni modo eso implica la guerra. Y todo ahora da vuelta y vueltas y me pregunto cómo terminara. ¿Y tú? Jajaja, bueno, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, los escribí lo más rápido que pude. Nos leemos a la próxima, vale.

**Fran. Sanchez****: **Hola, siento tu emoción en tu último comentario (chócalas) ya que estamos en la mismas, sentí la muerte de Ino y ahora Orochimaru, nos da un infarto. Y luego aparece Hinata, estoy en el hospital XD Gracias por leer y por tu inmenso apoyo, te dejo este capítulo y espero no verte en el hospital. XD Igual si nos vemos, chocamos de nuevo las manos.

**Danisanchez .Uchiha18****: **Hola, si, todos lamentamos la muerte de Ino. ¿Por qué murió? Que te diré… fue culpa de Orochimaru, es un desgraciado. ¿Qué te parece si lo matamos juntas? Yo aporto la silla eléctrica XD. Bueno, espero que estés bien. Gracias por leer y nos leemos a la próxima. Saludos.

.

.

GRACIAS A LOS QUE DAN CLIC EN FAVORITOS/SEGUIDORES EN LA DEMAS HISTORIAS Y EN ESTA. LOS QUIERO Y ESPERO QUE LE VAYA BIEN EN LA VIDA.

Yeii-chan dice GOODBYE.


	24. La promesa de Tsubaki

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 23: La promesa de Tsubaki**

.

.

.

TSUBAKI

. – Es que… él nunca fue así… hasta ese día.

Mire de reojo a Sasuke, frunció el ceño hacia arriba, lamentándose de mi estado.

. – ¿Por qué lo dices? – cuestiono Naruto sin voltearme a verme. Tan solo afirmo su agarre con delicadeza para evitar el sangrado.

Al escuchar su pregunta no pude evitar voltear de nuevo hacia Sasuke y luego a la katana que yacía colgada de su espalda.

De repente, el sonido de la katana al impactarse con otra, sonaba empíricamente por mi cabeza, una vibración que llevo escuchando desde los ocho años. El vaivén de la katana empezó a visualizarse dentro de mi cabeza, hasta ver a la mismísima portadora. Su silueta danzaba contra sus invisibles enemigos, tomaba la espada con tanta ligereza hasta después llevarla hacia la mano zurda y la paseaba de arriba hacia abajo y luego viceversa para después ir de izquierda a derecha.

Luego se detuvo y se quedo estática hasta que volteo a verme. – ¿Tsubaki? – musito con su suave voz. – Pequeña ¿Qué haces allí escondida? – dijo mientras se acercaba. Y luego, el espacio cobraba vida.

Me encontraba escondida detrás de la puerta que con llevaba al gran salón de prácticas de la instalación ANBU. Abrí la boca para responderle, pero fui silenciada al sentir una gran mano sobre mi cabeza.

. – Yo la envié.

. – ¿Orochimaru? Que sorpresa – comentó la mujer mientras enfundaba la katana. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

. – Yûhi, ya casi cumples los nueve meses de embarazo no deberías estar practicando, podrías lastimarte. – dijo Orochimaru mientras miraba la panza de la mencionada.

. – ¡Pff! ¡Estoy bien! – sonrió mientras le pasaba la katana a Orochimaru. – Mi Chiyo es fuerte – comento mientras se acariciaba la panza.

. – ¿Chiyo? – articulo Orochimaru levantando la ceja izquierda. – Que nombre tan feo.

. – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tu también?! ¡Chiyo es un nombre hermoso! – defendió la alta mujer mientras tomaba de mi mano y nos íbamos del salón para después recorrer los pasillos de la instalación.

. – Es una niña, ¿verdad? Ponle algo más bonito – sugirió Orochimaru mientras observaba las instalaciones del cuartel apenas en construcción.

. – ¡Es bonito! …Mejor de lo que propuso Hiashi – musito con voz baja lo ultimo al ver como el mencionado se acercaba.

. – Te oí – dijo perspicazmente Hiashi mientras se colocaba a lado de su esposa y ambo observaban como ANBU cobraba vida. – Entonces, ¿Qué te parece? – cuestiono hacia Orochimaru.

. – Vayan que hablaban enserio – comento mientras observaba a un par de trabajadores levantando vigas metálicas.

. – Claro. Quiero que Chiyo crezca en un ambiente seguro – musito con un deje de alegría.

. – ¿Chiyo? Acordamos que así no se llamaría – se quejo Hiashi ante la necedad de su esposa.

. – ¡¿Por qué a nadie le gusta?! – cuestiono y frunció el ceño al mismo tiempo que inflaba los cachetes. – A Tsubaki le gusta, ¿verdad?

. – No – dije con sinceridad.

Y lo hombres rompieron a reír. Nunca olvidaría esas risas, realmente como hubiera deseado volver a escucharlos.

. – ¡Cállense! – grito Yûhi un poco avergonzada. – ¡Esta mejor que Natsuki o Yumiko! ¡Es más, la que la va a parir soy yo por lo tanto yo debo elegir!

. – Hikari también es un lindo nombre – agrego y defendió Hiashi divirtiéndose de ver los berrinches de su esposa. – Espera, ahora que recuerdo, Orochimaru una vez sugeriste un nombre, ¿lo recuerdas?

Orochimaru volteo de improviso al sentir la mirada de los dos. – Yo lo recuerdo – comente divertida y me deshice del agarre de Yûhi para ir hacia Orochimaru, mi padre adoptivo. El me recibió y me cargo mientras yo lo rodeaba con mis brazos. – Era el nombre que una vez quisiste ponerme, ¿no es así?

Orochimaru asintió mientras sonreía de lado. – Hinata…

. – _"Deberíamos llevarla al Hospital"_ – escuche dentro de mi cabeza.

Me sentía pesada y tenía mucho frio. Abrí los ojos con dificultad y ya no estaba en la espalda de Naruto sino recargada sobre el tronco de un árbol. Sentí una punzada en mi abdomen y vi como tenía más vendas de lo que tenía antes de desmayarme.

Observe como Naruto discutía con Yamato y Sasuke, mientras Gaara e Itachi hablaban a través del transmisor.

. – ¿Estás bien? – vire diestra mi cabeza hacia la voz de Sasori y vi su rostro sucio, el niño rico ahora parecía todo un soldado. – ¿Te duele?

Lo ignore por un rato y vire mi cabeza de nuevo hacia el frente observando a Naruto. – Estoy bien – le conteste. – ¿Qué paso?

Sasori se mofo de mi pregunta en silencio y lo imite porque realmente fue una pregunta estúpida. – Te desmayaste, eso fue lo que paso – me contesto de todas formas. – Estas muy pálida. ¿Por qué te niegas a ir a un hospital? – me cuestiono mientras ambos recibíamos la mirada de todos, confirmando que estaba despierta.

. – Necesito encontrar a mi hermano – musite mientras me ponía de pie con la ayuda de Sasori.

. – ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Sasuke entrometiéndose en todo. Como me irritaba su altanería. Me erguí y lo mire a los ojos respondiéndole con la misma vanidad que el mismo me mostraba.

. – Porque hicimos una promesa – le conteste mientras continuaba mi andar. – Por aquí…

. – ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto Yamato.

. – La frecuencia se detecta de este lado, ¿no es así? Además, temo que ya sé donde se transmite. Yo vivía cerca de aquí – le dije sin voltear a verlo, tan solo observe hacia el frente donde Naruto me esperaba y me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules.

Tan azules como el cielo de aquella vez. Lo recuerdo y hasta lo siento, la mejor decisión que hemos tomado.

. – _¡Ren!_ – Grite su nombre por cuarta vez mientras caminaba por el prado de un bosque, tenia once años, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa de color naranja con destellos negro acompañados con unos tenis blancos.

Camine por unos metros más hasta que lo vi sentando sobre un tronco torcido mientras le daba de comer a una manada de zorros. – ¿Ren? ¿Qué haces? Padre espera por nosotros.

. – Ya voy – Ren se puso de pie y vi lo alto que se ponía a sus trece años.

. – ¿Qué tanto hacías? – le cuestione mientras extendía mi brazo y rodeaba el suyo, para caminar juntos.

. – Me despedía de mis bebes – musito mientras echaba una última mirada hacía sus zorros.

Caminamos hasta llegar a una cabaña de dos pisos rodeado de flores y un huerto de tomates. En la entrada estaba una limosina negra y mi padre hablaba con un señor de estatura alta y escuálida, nos dio una última mirada y se adentro a su limosina.

. – ¿Quién era? – cuestiono Ren mientras nos adentrábamos a la cabaña.

El lugar era espacioso y tenía una ventana en las cuatro paredes, a mi izquierda tenia la cocina y el comedor y a mi derecha estaba la sala de estar con dos sillones de color marrón, una alfombra cuadrada rodeaba la mesa cristal que se encontraba en medio de los dos sillones y enfrente una chimenea.

. – Era el manager del alcalde de la ciudad del sonido – nos dijo Orochimaru mientras nos indicaba que nos sentáramos en el comedor.

. – ¿Qué quería? – pregunte mientras me sentaba a lado de mi hermano y enfrente Orochimaru nos extendía unos legajos.

. – Programar una junta. – Dijo. Y por alguna razón no le creí, en ese momento algo pasaba por la cabeza de mi padre y no pude ver qué era lo que le preocupaba. Ni aunque se le preguntara.

. – ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto Ren mientras abría el legajo y observe su contenido.

. – ¿Es… un testamento? – cuestione dudosa mientras observaba a Orochimaru. – ¿Por qué?

. – No lo vean de esa forma – comento. – Estaré fuera un año… Yûhi los cuidara por mí, esto es lo único que puedo darles por ahora, regresare. – Callo por un momento, suspirando, como si lo que fuera a decir a continuación, perjudicaría en un futuro. – Prométanme algo…

Ren y yo asentimos algo confundidos, no era muy común ver a mi padre en ese estado.

. – Cuídense uno al otro.

. – _¡CUIDADO!_

Desperté de nuevo de mi ensoñación, no recuerdo haber subido de nuevo a la espalda de Naruto, tan solo observe como corríamos en diferentes direcciones. – ¿Qué ocurre? – musite débilmente.

. – ¡Kazuma! – me contesto Yamato mientras corría agitadamente. Entonces me erguí y observe el prado que nos rodeaba, ya habíamos llegado.

. – ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – Me gritó Naruto al ver como bajaba de su espalda. Hice un movimiento estúpido hacia mi espalda reparando que no tenía armas.

Entonces escuche el sonido de dos katanas impactándose. – ¿Por qué nos alejamos de la cabaña? – le cuestione a Yamato.

Mi pregunta fue contestada al ver cómo salía humo donde se encontraba la cabaña. – ¡Tsubaki! –Dirigí mi vista hacia los grandes árboles del bosque donde alguien gritaba mi nombre.

. – Tsubaki – otro llamado, pero ahora de Naruto quien se acercaba y me rogaba con la mirada de que no hiciera algo estúpido. – Por favor… – me pidió mientras extendía su mano derecha hacia mí.

. – Naruto… – suspire. – Eres increíblemente amable… pero tú más que nadie sabes mi respuesta. – Lo mire directamente y como única oportunidad tome su mano pero mantuve mi distancia. – Recuerdas… esa vez que te perdiste el día que te quedaste en la casa de Hinata-sama…

Naruto se sonrojo.

. – Lo que viste es la prueba más clara de que tengo que cumplir mi promesa. – Le dije mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos.

. – _Es ella_

No pude evitar sonreír. Estaba tan pequeña con su cabello cortito y sus tiernos ojos la hacían ver adorable con ese kimono azul.

. – Hinata, ella es Tsubaki – presento Yûhi mientras le ayudaba a dar unos pasitos hacia mí.

. – Hola, pequeña Hinata – la tome de su bracitos para evitar que se cayera.

. – ¿Otro? – cuestiono Orochimaru y eso atrajo mi atención. – Cada vez que te veo siempre tienes algo en la panza. – Comento sacando una pequeña risa de la mencionada.

. – Quiero que Hinata tenga una hermanita – dijo con simpleza mientras se acariciaba la panza de siete meses.

. – ¿Hermanita? ¿Otra niña? – cuestione mientras cargaba a Hinata.

. – ¿Cómo se llamará? – cuestiono curioso Ren mientras adentraba nuestra maletas al recibidor.

. – Espero que sea bueno – se mofo Orochimaru ganándose una mirada severa de Yûhi. – ¿Quieres que lo escoja yo de nuevo?

. – ¡No! ¡Esta vez no! – comento divertida. – Te gustara, se llamara Hanabi.

. – Me agrada – le dije mientras arrullaba a Hinata en mis brazos.

. – ¡Verdad que es lindo!

. – Si que te esforzaste esta vez – se burlo de nuevo Orochimaru. – Puedo preguntar de donde salió la inspiración.

Yûhi rio nerviosa y algo sonrojando. – ¡No te lo diré enfrente de los niños! – expreso sonrojada.

Orochimaru gruño algo recio. – ¡Dios, acabas de hacerlo!

Ren solo suspiro mientras yo reía entre dientes. Al momento, Orochimaru se despidió de nosotros, prometiendo que volvería dentro de un año: En la inauguración ANBU.

Al principio recibíamos llamadas de nuestro padre confirmando que todo seguía de acuerdo al plan, contraría a unos soldados de la ciudad del sonido, cerrarían el trato y luego volvería. Pasaron meses hasta cumplir el año prometido y tan solo observaba el crecimiento de Hinata y de la panza de Yûhi, faltaba un mes para que cumpliera los nueve meses mientras Hinata celebraba su tercer cumple años con un pastel que yo misma le prepare.

Pero no fue lo único que celebramos, la inauguración de ANBU por fin abría su puertas – metafóricamente hablando – el lugar era un panel debajo de la empresa Hyuga. En ese entonces tan solo conocía acerca de su existencia pero a petición de Yûhi y Hiashi, Ren y yo nos quedamos a cuidar de Hinata.

ANBU inicio.

Al igual que un nuevo nacimiento – literal – Hanabi nació ese día.

Mi padre volvió ese día y así como llego se fue de nuevo pero hacia otra ciudad. Lamentablemente, nunca supe la verdadera respuesta de la ciudad del sonido, pero desde que volvió algo dentro de él había cambiado.

Ren y yo lo notamos. Incluso Yûhi quien era la que más trataba de que se comunicara con nosotros, pero el siempre contestaba lo mismo:

. – _No tengo tiempo_

Murmure captando la atención Naruto. Deshice el contacto y tan solo corrí en dirección a la cabaña donde solía ser mi antigua casa. Cada paso que daba era un terrible dolor, sentía la sangre tibia y humedad en mi mano.

Igual como aquella vez.

. – _¡Yûhi-sama! ¡Yûhi-sama! ¡Ren! ¡Ren necesito tu ayuda!_

Mi llanto, mis gritos, mis lagrimas, todo era un caos. Parecía que era la única en la casa en aquella fría noche de invierno. La alarma no se había activado, pero eso no evito que escuchara quejidos y un ruido en el primer piso, baje exasperada una vez que confirmara que Hanabi y Hinata continuara dormidas.

Al bajar por las escaleras me di cuenta de cómo la ventisca con nieve se adentraba por la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín y no pude sostener un suspiro ahogado cuando vi rastro de sangre en el camino. Seguí el rastro desde la puerta, la sala, luego el pasillo y vi como la luz del baño se prendía y de nuevo el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo.

Me acerque a paso lento y cuando estuve en el contorno de la puerta, mire. Lo que vino después fue mi llamada de auxilio al ver a Yûhi recargada contra la ducha y todas la toallas alrededor de su estomago.

. – ¡¿Q…Qué pasó?! – farfulle al llevar mis manos hacia la herida y evitar que su sangre siguiera saliendo de su cuerpo. Al poco tiempo mi hermano llego y después fue en busca de ayuda. – ¡Yûhi-sama, no se duerma, por favor!

Le suplique mientras toma su mentón con mi mano derecha y la obliga a que volteara a verme, llore al ver como sonreía a pesar de su estado. – Hinata… Hanabi… – musito suavemente.

. – Están bien, están bien…

Yûhi sonrió.

Con dificultada dejo de tocar su herida y la llevo hacia mi mejilla derecha. – P…por favor…

Me miro con mucha intensidad y luego vi como sus ojos ya no me observaban sino a Ren quien se acercaba a paso lento con el teléfono en la mano, se arrodillo junto a nosotras y su rostro tan solo expresaba el dolor que sentía al verla en ese estado.

. – ¿Quién te hizo esto? – bramo entre dientes Ren auto controlando su ira que poco después se tornaban en gruesas lagrimas.

Yûhi se estremeció, vi como cerraba los ojos por un momento, frunciendo su ceja en el acto.

. – _Orochimaru _

Lo llame una vez al llegar al centro de la batalla.

La cabaña estaba destruida, el techo se había caído encima de lo que antes era mi cocina. El huerto estaba muerto, tan solo un cadáver yacía encima de él. Me concentre en mi alrededor y observe a mi izquierda como se encontraba los hombres de mi padre y del lado contrario, Kakashi junto con algunos ANBU y los chicos, entre ellos Sasuke ayudaba a levantar a Hinata del suelo. Y yo, tenía a mi lado a Kazuma.

. – ¿Ren? – murmure buscando con la mirada y no lo vi en ninguna parte.

. – Naruto.

Voltee al ver como Yamato y el rubio se juntaba con su grupo. Observe como hubo un alto fuego al llegar junto con Kazuma.

Era ahora o nunca.

. – ¡Padre! Te tengo los primeros códigos de seguridad – Grite al mismo tiempo que corría hacia la cabaña destrozada y la batalla recomenzaba. – ¡Kazuma, no dejes que se me acerquen! – le orden al ver como Kakashi e Itachi pasaban a sus enemigos y se dirigían hacia mí.

Hinata se abrió entre la multitud pero al instante Kazuma la retuvo, una vez en la puerta de la cabaña me adentre hacia el lugar, estaba oscuro y sucio. El olor de muerto inundo mis fosas nasales y respingue, después seguí el mal oliente rastro y vi la escotilla que estaba debajo de una maderas caídas.

La escotilla se abrió, recibiéndome con unas escaleras metálicas subterráneas. Al momento de pisar el primer escalón unas pequeñas luces empotradas en las esquinas me indicaron el camino. Baje con dificultad y luego escuche la voz de mi hermano.

. – ¡¿Ren?! – vocifere mientras apresuraba mi paso y al momento de tocar el suelo firme, unos brazos me recibieron con delicadeza.

. – ¡Tsubaki! – mi hermano me estrecho y unas lagrimas salieron al volver a verlo. – ¡Dios, estas sangrando!

. – Estoy bien – lo detuve al ver como quería curar mis heridas. – No hay tiempo…

. – ¡Tsubaki, querida! – voltee ante el llamado de Orochimaru. – Me alegra verte de nuevo – se acerco y me abrazo. Mi corazón palpito al ver cómo era cuidadoso ante mi herida. – Hija yo…

. – No digas nada… – lo callé. – Haría cualquier cosa por ti, yo entiendo.

Orochimaru toco mi mejilla y acariciaba mis cabellos como cuando era niña. Cerré mis ojos ante el acto y trate de no llorar. – Ven – tomo de mi mano y me llevo hacia su escritorio donde estaba su computadora. – Te curare mientas ingresamos los códigos, ¿está bien? – asentí mientras veía como tomaba el botiquín que Ren le extendía.

Ren tomo la computadora entre sus brazos y le dije los primeros tres dígitos. – **S**iete, **P**acto, **I**nvierno

Orochimaru sonrió mientras retiraba mis vendas con una tijera de disección. – Esa es mi niña…

Apreté mis labios.

. – ¿Por qué lloras? Te duele mucho…

. – B…bastante…

. – Ya termine – Dijo Ren mientras le enseñaba a Orochimaru la pantalla donde decía: "procesando".

. – Padre, recuerdas esa vez cuando llegaste al orfanato y nos adoptaste – le comente mientras atraía su atención. – Siempre te pregunte la razón de nuestra adopción al ver que no tenías novia o esposa, ¿recuerdas?

. – Como olvidarlo – murmuro mientras sacaba una aguja y un hilo para sellar mi herida pero siempre atento a la pantalla de la computadora. – Te respondí porque…

. –… te sentías solo – complete mientras detenía su mano con la aguja. – ¿Ya no te sientes solo? – cuestione mirándolo con nostalgia y tristeza.

. – No – contesto con sinceridad y no pude evitar abrazarlo.

. – Tsubaki, tu herida…

. – Ya no importa – le dije. – Siempre… siempre… te agradeceré por todo los bellos momentos que me diste…

. – ¿Tsubaki?...

. – ¡Te amo!

. – ¿Por qué me dices eso? – pregunto Orochimaru al mismo tiempo que tragaba saliva.

. – ¡Te amamos Ren y yo! ¡Por eso…! Espero que puedas perdonarnos…

_Error_

_Error_

_Código incorrecto_

_Error_

_Error_

Mi hermano soltó la computadora al mismo tiempo que yo me aferraba a mi padre, evitando que deshiciera el abrazo. – Todo estará bien – le dije mientras pesadas lagrimas salían y deslizaban por mis ojos.

Ren tomo la tijera del escritorio y con el mismo sufrimiento, los dientes apretados y el dolor cayendo en lágrimas. Dirigió la punta afilada hacia el cuello de Orochimaru y por un momento dejo de forcejear y correspondió mi abrazo al poco tiempo que el impacto llegaba y atravesaba fácilmente su piel.

. – ¡TENÍAMOS QUE HACERLO! – Exaspero Ren. – ¡NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE NOS DOLIA VERTE EN ESE ESTADO! ¡MATASTE A YÛHI, TU AMIGA! ¡MATASTE A HIASHI, TU AMIGO! ¡MATASTE Y LASTIMASTE A MUCHA GENTE! ¡¿CÓMO PODIAMOS PERMITIR QUE SIGUIERAS DE ESA FORMA?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

Al no soportar más el peso de mi padre, me arrodille junto con él sin dejar de abrazarlo. – Eres nuestro padre… – musité a su oído. – ¿Recuerdas la promesa? – Gimoteé – Tuve que cambiarla…

. – Y…Yû…hi – farfullo mi padre mientras se atragantaba con su propia sangre.

. – Si… nosotros te detendríamos. Somos familia, ¿Recuerdas? – cerré los ojos al no sentir más sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. – Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Adiós.

Ren retiro la filosa tijera para después colocarlo en el suelo, me quede a su lado sin soltar su fría y pálida mano, acerque mis labios hacia su frente y le deposite un beso. – Tsubaki…

. – Ya sé. – me puse de pie con ayuda de mi hermano. – Tienes que ayudarlos – le pedí mientras volteaba hacia la computadora que yacía tirada en el suelo con la pantalla rota pero aun visible. – Por Hinata.

. – Por Hinata – musito Ren mientras me indicaba que siguiera presionando la herida.

Ren tomo la computadora y deshizo la frecuencia que mantenía aturdido a Kazuma y posiblemente a Hinata. Paso un momento para poder escucharlos abriendo la escotilla y bajar por las escaleras metálicas. Mi hermano dejo la computadora en el escritorio y levanto las manos al recibir la indicación de Kakashi. Yamato se acerco he inspecciono el lugar junto con otros dos ANBU, después salió Sasuke junto con Naruto e Itachi quienes se acercaron y vieron como seguía arrodillada sin soltar la mano de Orochimaru.

Al poco tiempo bajo Hinata junto con Gaara y fue ahí cuando me levante con dificultad, camine hacia ella ignorando las advertencia de Kakashi. Observe como ella hacía lo mismo para después apuntarme con su katana impidiendo que avanzara. Sonreí. – Mi pequeña… lo siento mucho. Pero tuve que adelantarme. Era mi padre después de todo…

_Cof Cof_

Tosí con dolor al sentir la sangre en mi garganta, ignorando la preocupación de Ren y de Naruto. – Mi niña… tu misión no ha acabado – le dije viéndola a los ojos. – Tu verdadero enemigo se encuentra en la aldea del sonido, el acalde Osamu Sanj o

De pronto ya no me sentía tan pesada como antes, tan solo quería dormir…

_Tsubaki-neesan_

_Tsubaki-neesan_

_. – Tsubaki-neesan._

. – _Si, pequeña _– respondí al llamado de la niña que tomaba mi mano enfrente de la tumba de su difunta madre.

. – _¿Por qué mi mamá se ha ido?_ – pregunto tristemente mientras observa el pavimento.

. – _Hinata-sama…_ – suspire e inhale. – _Ella no se ha ido_ – le dije mientras me arrodillaba junto a ella. – _Ella siempre estará aquí, en el corazón_ – musite mientras llevaba su pequeña mano a su pecho. – _Además ella me encomendó una misión, ¿Quieres saber?_

Hinata me miro con ansias y trago saliva ante mi pequeña seriedad.

. – Yo siempre estaré a su lado. – Musite débilmente y con todo la fuerza levante mi rostro para verla. – Porque tú eres… después de todo… mi pequeña… H…Hinata.

.

.

.

Fin de capitulo.

.

.

.

¡He vuelto!

Me extrañaron yo sí, tanto estrés pero por fin estoy de vacaciones. Les traigo este capítulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado ¿Se lo esperaban?, llore ¿Alguien más lloró? No sé a lo mejor andaba sensible XD Se que es corto el capitulo pero tenía que dejar rastro de mi existencia. Espero tener el otro capítulo terminado para la otra semana, ya que a pesar de que estoy en vacaciones aun sigo dando mis vueltas de trabajo.

COMENTARIOS

**Fran Sanchez: **Holi! Estoy tan emociona de haber vuelto, siento mucho que los paramédicos te enviaran al hospital espero que te hayan dado de alta XD envíame el recibo yo pago por que ahorita mismo recaí en depre por Tsubaki, por alguna razón me dolió mucho lo que hicieron. Pobrecilla. Y añadiendo la muerte de Ino creo que quede como Sasori, me quede en shock. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y espero leerte en mi próxima publicación. (Dame esos cinco) Bye.

**Tsuki-shin: **Hola muchas gracias por leer y me dio gusto que te gustara el capitulo anterior, pues todo tiene un inicio y esta es una parte, ahora iremos hacia el centro del mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo. Te veo hasta la próxima actualización.

**Suki: **Hola, Gracias por tu lindo mensaje. Me agrada saber que mi fic es bien recibido. Y también saludos a EMA, (Hola, Ema. Gracias por recordarle a tu amiga suki sobre la actualización) Espero que a ambas les haya gustado este capítulo. Y espero leerte muy pronto. Besos.

**Sexykittydarxs (Guest 19 julio): **Hola, muchas gracias por haber comentado. Me agrado que dijera que sintieras la impotencia y todos esos sentimientos de desesperación. Espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Espero leerte pronto, besos.

**Ema: **Hola, espero no confundirlas pero eres la amiga de Suki. Yo espero que sí, XD sino que vergüenza. Da igual, gracias por comentar espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, está escrito con lagrimas porque llore T.T. No sé porque me dolió mucho al momento de escribirlo quizás andaba sensible. Si lloras, llora conmigo. Te mando besos, cuidate.

**Knicky Ouji****: **Hola. Gracia por comentar espero que mi este capítulo sea de tu agrado. Si tienes razón es la actitud de RTN y de Shippuden es que ambas me gustan y siempre trato de combinarlas porque se me hace divertido. Espero leerte pronto, cuídate.

**Danisanchez Uchiha18: **Hola, me da gusto saber que el capitulo anterior fue de tu agrado. Espero que este sea de tu agrado y continúes leyendo hasta el final. Saludos.

**Guest del 20 de agosto: **Hola muchas gracias por tu expresivo corazón, ¿no has muerto verdad? ¿Tu corazón anda bien? O quizás ya esta también en el hospital XD Espero que no, ya he enviado muchos lectores al hospital. Jajaja, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado y espero leerte pronto.

¡Muchas Gracias por leer!

**Aviso: Dentro de unos días Yeii-chan cambiara su nombre a "KatarlizRose"**

**He sido bautizada, ¿les gusta? Pueden llamarme como quieran.**

Yeii-chan o KatarlizRose se despide.

Bye.


	25. Por primera vez

.

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 24: Por primera vez…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

. – Yo siempre estaré a su lado. – la escuche decir con suavidad. – Porque tú eres… después de todo… mi pequeña… H…Hinata.

"_Tsubaki"_

"_Tsubaki"_

Pronuncie mentalmente mientras la veía deslizarse a hacia el suelo, la vi caer de rodillas y luego su frágil y maltratado cuerpo cayo de un lado. Su cabello cubrió su cara mientras que una de sus manos rozo mi bota y luego resbalo hasta el concreto.

. – ¡Tsubaki! – Gritaron.

"_Tsubaki"_

"_Tsubaki"_

Yo la conozco.

. – Tsu…baki – farfulle al mismo tiempo que parpadeaba.

Cerré lo ojos mientras me llevaba una mano a la sien de mi cabeza. Sentí una holeada de calor recorrer mi cerebro que luego se esparció por todo mi cuerpo. Por un momento hasta escuche el inquieto latir de mi corazón, los glóbulos rojos correr por mi venas y el olor a sangre que sin duda alguna pertenecía a otro hombre. Después sentí que todo eso se alejaba, se distanciaba y desaparecía en lo más profundo de mi mente. Incapaz de ser percibido por un simple humano, pero con el virus E alejándose pude sentir como esa oscuridad era alejada por un simple rayo de luz.

Me sentía ligera y no sabía por qué. Solo al abrir mis ojos de nuevo, era como despertarme de un mal sueño. Deje salir un suspiro mientras dejaba caer la katana atrayendo la atención de todos, trague saliva porque de alguna manera sentía mucha sed y estaba asustada.

. – ¿Hinata? – distinguí la voz de Kakashi. – Tus ojos... están…

Por ímpetu levante mis vista hacia él confirmado su sorpresa – parpadee dos veces – volteando hacia mi alrededor observando donde me encontraba. Esto no era ANBU, esto era…

Me trague un grito ahogado al ver el cuerpo inerte de Orochimaru. A su izquierda, se encontraba Ren recargado en la pared mientras que a su derecha se encontraba Yamato viéndome con sorpresa. Y pude detectar como su ojo viro hacia abajo – hacia mis pies – y no pude evitar seguirlo.

¡¿Tsubaki?!

Solté un alarido de dolor al ver el estado de Tsubaki y por impulso lleve mi mano derecha para evitar soltar un grito mientras torpemente retrocedía hasta topar con el pecho de alguien. Voltee violentamente y pude ver el pasmo de Sasuke, quien automáticamente llevo sus manos a mis hombros.

. – ¿Sasuke? – pronuncie y mi voz sonó aguda, como si llevara años sin poder hablar.

Su aspecto estaba tan descuidado, su cara estaba sucia, tenía mugre y sangre seca en su labio inferior, de igual modo dos cortes en su mejilla derecha y algunos rasguños alrededor de su cara. Parecía tan irreal… pero era él.

Apreté los labios, fruncí las cejas hacia arriba y me lancé hacia su cuello, rodeándolo con mis brazos al mismo tiempo que me ponía de puntitas. – Eres tú… – susurre al sentir sus grandes brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

. – Hinata. – Pronuncio mi nombre con tanta ansiedad. Aferro el abrazo con vehemencia, como si en ese mismo instante temiera que desapareciera. – Volviste…

. – ¡Tsubaki! – exclamo asustado Naruto.

Abrí mis ojos dándome cuenta donde me encontraba y con quien me encontraba, separe el brazo con rapidez y mi propia alteración sorprendió a Sasuke.

. – ¡Ay, por Dios! ¡Yo la mate! – afirme arrodillándome junto a Naruto. – ¿Qué hice? – cuestione alterada mientras me llevaba mis manos a la cabeza.

. – No, Hinata-sama. – Anuncio Ren acercándose lentamente. – Esto no lo hizo usted.

Me quede hincada mientras levantaba mi estupefacción hacia Ren. Sus ojos se tornaron lagrimosos y me dijo que no tenía cara con que verme, después Yamato se lo llevo. El tiempo se detuvo de nuevo, Tsubaki agonizando, Ren arrestado y Orochimaru muerto. Mi cabeza comenzó a recordar…

. – Osamu Sanjo – murmure, captando la atención de Sasuke. Agache la cabeza y varios mechones se deslizaron hacia adelante, sentí un tic incontrolable en mi mano derecha. En un parpadeo, mi sangre hirvió de nuevo, tanto que dolía. Los recuerdos dolían, eran efímeros y a la vez tan claros. La traición de Tsubaki y Ren, la muerte de Ino, el mísero enfrentamiento de Orochimaru y el maldito virus E en mis amigos.

. – Hinata estás caliente – pronuncio preocupado Sasuke, su tacto en mi hombro lo obligó a retirarla.

Kakashi se acerco al mismo tiempo que yo levantaba mi cabeza hacia él. – Aun no ha acabado – le dije con el ceño fruncido. Y él solo asintió, muy a su pesar.

. – Sasuke ven acá. – ordeno Kakashi y este dudoso se acerco hacia él, volteo a verme y me miro con dolor.

Su dolor era tan real que una parte de mi cuerpo se erizo ante su sola mirada. Yo misma me percaté, el virus E era sin duda alguna un misterio. – Debo terminarlo – les dije a los dos una vez que mi ojo izquierdo se torno negro mientras el derecho permanecía estable.

. – ¡Otra vez iras sola! – me acuso Sasuke siendo detenido por Kakashi. – ¡Déjame ir contigo, ya he visto suficiente muertes! ¡¿Por qué insistes en ir sola?!

¿Qué podía decirle?

Tan solo verlo aquí ya era bastante desolador. El me había visto y aun era recio en ir conmigo.

De repente, una mano capturo la mía y observe como Itachi la acariciaba, para después darle un beso. – Te damos 20 minutos, después te alcanzaremos. – el primer comentario lo hizo hacia mí y el segundo era más hacia Sasuke.

Mire a Itachi, toda su elegancia y refinancia ya no estaba, pero, él seguía sonriendo como siempre. – Lo siento – le dije sin querer y entre abrió la boca, confundido por mi disculpa. Entonces voltee de nuevo hacia Sasuke. – Eres un obstinado – dije al mismo tiempo que lo miraba con pena.

. – Y tú una tonta – me contesto mientras fruncía el ceño y dejaba de poner resistencia. Suspiro y solté una mueca al ver como ladeaba la cabeza hacia otro punto, indicios de no querer verme partir.

Observe como Naruto subía con Tsubaki junto con otra ANBU, dándole los primeros auxilios. Me inquiete, y voltee mi mirada hacia el cuerpo inerte de Orochimaru. Mi mente quedo en blanco, no sabía que pensar, Orochimaru había muerto y mis sentimientos de odio, de igual forma. Sin embargo, otros habían aparecido.

Subí las escaleras y me di cuenta de que me seguían, salí por la escotilla y observe el desastre a mí alrededor. El olor a muerto llego a mis fosas nasales y respingue. Camine hacia la destrozada puerta y al cruzar una ráfaga de viento con lluvia cubrió mi rostro y luego mi cuerpo. En un auto observe como una mujer ANBU atendía desesperadamente a Tsubaki, el pequeño latir de su corazón resonó débilmente por mi oído – "¿Cuánto aguataría ese pobre corazón?" – pensé mientras Naruto se disponía a ayudarla por tal de tener su corazón latiendo. A su lado, Ren tenía las manos esposadas, su rostro estaba decaído.

Por otro lado, di un paso al ver como estaba Gaara recargado contra el tronco de un árbol, sosteniéndose el brazo. Y a su lado Kazuma yacía inconsciente en el suelo, quería acercarme pero Kakashi me detuvo y me dijo que continuara. Sentí la atención del pelirrojo y sus ojos aguamarina me observaron con intensidad. Tan solo le di una pequeña sonrisa y corrí hacia la pequeña ciudad del sonido.

.

.

.

"_Osamu Sanjo" _

"_Osamu Sanjo"_

"_Osamu Sanjo"_

. – Osamu Sanjo – pronuncie con frialdad al hombre que tenia bajo mis pies mientras mi katana estaba a punto de atravesar su ojos derecho si no me daba respuestas. – ¿Dónde está?

. – E….en… la… mansión. – me miro con terror el hombre. – La reconocerá… es la única que existe en este pueblerino – me dijo rencoroso el hombre al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba.

. – Entonces, ¿Por qué lo protege? – le cuestione con seriedad, recordándole la primera vez que se negó a darme información sobre él.

El hombre se mofó, su aspecto viejo y sus ojos cansados parecía que custodiaba la puerta desde hace varios años. – Porque él tiene "ojos" por todos lados. – dijo señalado con la mirada la cámara que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la gran muralla.

. – Ya veo – dije mientras desarmaba al hombre en su intento de atacarme por la espalda. – Discúlpeme por esto – lo tome del cuello y con la fuerza del virus E lo lance hacia la cámara, rompiéndola en el acto.

Un trueno resonó al mismo tiempo que silenciaba los alaridos del hombre una vez que cayó hacia el suelo enlodado. – Descuida… – vocifero una vez que se acostumbro al dolor de su espalda. – Por tu aspecto… yo diría quien tendría que rogar por perdón seria ese maldito de Osamu.

Sonreí, sin duda alguna disfrutaría esto. Mi odio seguía ardiendo y quebrándome la cabeza, tanto que parecía un loca. Y era bastante aterrador el estar consciente y dejarse llevar por el virus E.

El viento soplo con vehemencia y al pasar por los alrededores todos los locales apagaban sus focos, las casas cerraban sus ventanas y los niños se refugiaban en los brazos de sus madres. Hasta parecía que mi olor a sangre los ahuyentaba pero quizás era por la katana que sostenía, que no estaba tan limpia que digamos. Pero por alguna razón sentí que a pesar de mi aspecto, eran mis ojos lo que más temían.

A excepción de un pobre viejo vagabundo sentado en una caja de madera – resguardándose de la lluvia – hizo el favor de señalarme una vez que me detuve en busca de la afamada mansión. Agradecí con la cabeza y seguí la indicación a paso lento. Observe las casa y los establecimientos, a cada paso que daba estos apagaban los focos y cerraban con llave, como si no fuera la primera vez que lo hacían.

Entonces, recordé que la aldea del sonido siempre fue víctima de varios conflictos internos y al ser una ciudad con un gobierno presidencialismo, el hombre encargado de la ciudad siempre negó ayuda de otras aldeas. Tras generación, el presidencialismo fue olvidado – por lo que veo – se ha convertido en una maldita dictadura. Las casas, los negocios e incluso las personas tenían un rol y si alguien se revelaba acabaría en cenizas.

Patee la madera que se encontraba enfrente de una casa derrumbada, tal parece que el fuego había consumido todo. No había nada más que concretos destrozados y polvo.

. – Osamu lo ordeno… – vocifero una voz ronca. Voltee y me encontré al vagabundo de antes. Era un viejo de unos 70 años, alto y escuálido. Su barba blanca y su cabello blanquecino cubrían toda su cara. Observe como vestía incontables abrigos y su viejo pantalón desgastado, andaba descalzo y a pesar de ser pobre se las arreglaba para sacar un cigarrillo y lo prendía delante de mí.

. – Me siguió – afirme.

El hombre dejo salir el humo de sus pulmones y asintió. – Quemo la casa junto con los habitantes, una pequeña familia de tres. – comento mientras fumaba con vehemencia y luego soltaba el humo. – Una familia inocente… y todo porque Osamu se enamoro de la esposa…

. – ¿Por qué me siguió? – le cuestione sin preámbulos una vez que escuche la breve historia.

. – Curiosidad. – Dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la casa derrumbada y tomaba un pedazo de madera para después lanzarla de nuevo hacia los escombros. – Sabía que pasaría por aquí… y que se detendría aquí. ¿Puedo saber que fue lo que Osamu le arrebato?

Dude un segundo, pero después me percate de que el hombre no se había desconcertado ante la irregularidad de mis ojos. – Me arrebato… la oportunidad de haber tenido otro tipo de vida. Por lo que me acabo de enterar, el es la raíz principal de todo esto. El titiritero de una marioneta que me ocasiono mucho daño y a mis allegados.

El vagabundo suspiro mientras arrojaba el cigarrillo al suelo y se apagaba con los charcos de agua. La lluvia se había calmado.

. – El titiritero de una marioneta…. El titiritero de una marioneta…. El titiritero de una marioneta. – Repitió para luego reírse. – Puedo adivinar, Osamu Sanjo y su triste marioneta: Orochimaru.

No pude evitar sorprenderme. – ¿Cómo lo sabe? – le cuestione, casi en voz baja.

El hombre dejo de reírse y se quedo viendo a la nada. – Porque yo trabaja para Osamu Sanjo, era su manager y estuve allí cuando conoció a Orochimaru. Y lo deduje por tu ojo… no es la primera vez que lo veo, ni la ultima vez…

El manager comenzó a relatarme la primera vez que Orochimaru llegó a la aldea del sonido, el hombre de negocios – lo llamo de esa manera – El hombre que solo venia a negociar: soldados. El manager trabajaba en silencio, no sabía con detalles sobre ANBU, pero eso no le impedía deducir.

. – El trato que Osamu y Orochimaru acordaron fue mutuo. A Orochimaru se le darían sus soldados y Osamu pidió que se le uniera a cierta investigación.

La investigación que nació en busca de una cura contra Alzheimer se convirtió básicamente en el nacimiento del virus E. Orochimaru por accidente lo descubrió y desde allí no pudo parar.

. – Dice que no es la última vez, ¿A qué se refería? – pregunte temiendo lo peor.

. – Osamu tiene un sobrino y por culpa de "eso" – señalo mi ojo izquierdo – Deje de ser el manager. – me miro profundamente y como si me encajaran un cuchillo, sentí un tremendo odio hacia mi ojo izquierdo.

Vire mi cara hacia la casa quemada, no soportaba que me viera de ese modo. No lo conocía y aun así pude sentir como su odio impregnado de tristeza me invadía. Haciendo más fuerte mi ira hacia Osamu. Y él lo sabía, por eso retome mi camino hacia la dichosa mansión.

. – Es por tu bien niña – me dijo al mismo tiempo que me detenía y me negué a verlo de nuevo. Ya no quería sentir su sufrimiento.

. – Ahora sabes lo que Osamu me arrebato. – su voz se agravo. – Y como no pude evitarlo.

Proteste sin querer. La imagen de la casa quemada donde su hija fue quemada junto con su esposo e hijo, llego a mi cabeza con resonancia.

No dije nada, tan solo continúe caminando hasta por fin ver los faroles de la gran mansión. Lo único que guarde en mi mente fue la imagen del sobrino de Osamu, no era muy alentador. Era un chico de la edad de Itachi o quizás más, tenia cabello blanco desgreñado y sus ojos que alguna vez fueron celestes terminaron por convertirse en negro con la pupila blanca. De igual modo, Osamu Sanjo no era como yo me lo había imaginado, el hombre era un cerdo de unos 60 años, tenía poco cabello y poseía un ridículo bigote de color blanco.

Pero aun así, la gente de Osamu estaba bien preparada, había seguridad en cinco puntos, en la entrada, en la parte posterior, a sus laterales y el techo. Tenían metralletas de primera generación y dos grandes camionetas blindadas protegían las rejas de la casa.

La mansión era de dos pisos de color blanca, tenía un balcón largo que cubría las dos habitaciones. En el piso de abajo se encontraba una puerta de madera y dos columnas sostenían la terraza. Dos ventanas largas enfrente y dos que veía desde donde yo estaba – tanto arriba como abajo – y por donde viera había guardias en cada punto.

Suspire.

Inhale

Exhale

Luego tome mi cabello y lo amarre en una coleta. Me ajuste mi traje de ANBU y de mi bota saque un shuriken y sin mirar se lo lance al hombre que se encontraban vigilando en el balcón. Escale el árbol que estaba delante de mí y trepe al ver como se habían activado la alarma. Las luces del jardín se prendieron e iluminaron la oscuridad. Los movimientos dentro de la casa era una alteración total, entonces conté…

. – Cinco, cuatro, tr…

. – ¡ALTO!

Alce la ceja al ver, como al voz ronca de un hombre resonaba por toda la mansión. – Se qué estas allí, puedes pasar mi querida niña – anuncio con descaro al mismo tiempo que ordenaba a sus hombres bajar sus armas al suelo. – ¿Lo ves? Nadie te hará daño, entra…

Esto era irracional, ¿por qué rayos me quería adentro? ¿Qué acaso no tiene idea a lo que vine? Dude, pero aun así baje del árbol y salí de las sombras. Me mantuve alerta ante la mirada de cuidado que sostenía ante mí, pero aun así todos mantuvieron los brazos alzados. Entre por la puerta principal – "¿Quién lo diría?" – pensé mientras afirmaba mi katana por si alguien se dignaba a atacar, pero para mi sorpresa nadie lo hizo.

El recibidor era grande y la escalera principal estaba enfrente mí, mientras a su izquierda se encontraba la cocina y a su derecha la sala. Me dirigí hacia la sala donde se escuchaban los murmullos de alguien, al entrar, el gordo de Osamu se encontraba sentado en una silla de terciopelo de color rojo con dorado. Me asquee al ver como Osamu me miraba con mucha diversión, pero algo no andaba bien, ese hombre estaba sudando. Entonces me percate de su presencia.

. – ¿Por qué te escondes? – cuestione.

Detrás de la silla de Osamu, se alzo el muchacho de cabello blanco quien sostenía con firmeza una daga afilada sobre el abultado cuello de su tío. Me fije en su apariencia, me dio lastima. Su cuerpo estaba muy débil, tal parece que su cuerpo no se había adaptado muy bien al virus E y sus ojos lo decían todo, se encontraban grises y por la orilla de ojo derecho había rastro de sangre.

. – Hinata, ¿no es así?

No dije nada, pero tampoco lo negué.

. – Mi nombre Otsusuki Toneri y te he estado esperando. – me dijo mientras afilaba su agarre a la daga y le hacia un corte a su tío. – Necesito que me ayudes… estoy perdiendo el control. Ya no puedo más. – me dijo casi implorando y era real, lo pude sentir.

. – ¿Qué paso?

. – ¡Yo no quería esto! – grito cabreado hacia su tío. – ¡Yo solo quería…! ¡Yo solo quería ver a mi madre de nuevo! ¡Pero lo arruinaste todo!

Mis ojos se sorprendieron al ver como Toneri lloraba sangre, su estado estaba peor que Kazuma. – Toneri… – musite atrayendo su atención. – ¿Hace cuanto que estas así? – le cuestione pero parecía ignorarme, realmente está perdiendo el control.

. – Hace un mes – contesto uno de los guardaespaldas de Osamu.

. – ¿Por qué desobedecen a Osamu Sanjo? – le pregunte directamente y voltee a ver a los demás, de igual forma. Era extraño.

. – N…No lo sabes – dijo un hombre de cabello castaño corto que se encontraba a mi derecha.

. – ¿Saber qué?

. – Desde que murió Orochimaru se infiltraron unos videos e imágenes a una red secreta que tenemos. En esos videos apareces tú… desde niña, lo que te hicieron y lo que te pasó hoy en las calles de Konoha…

. – ¡¿Qué?!

. – Lo vi todo – pronuncio Toneri de repente y voltee verlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía estar controlándose. – Hinata… tú no fuiste la primera en adaptarse al virus E… fui yo.

Toneri volteo a verme y le indico a uno de los hombres que apuntara un arma a la cabeza de Osamu. Bajo su daga y la puso en la mesilla que se encontraba enfrente de él, después se acerco a mí y afirme mi katana.

. – Osamu me hizo daño… me hizo creer que mi madre seguía viva. Todo este tiempo creí que se encontraba en su habitación, recuperándose, pero sabes… todo era una mentira. – dijo mientras miraba de reojo hacia su tío.

. – ¿Qué hizo? – le cuestione mientras miraba con odio hacia el hombre que a pesar de todo seguía manteniendo una cínica sonrisa en su rostro.

. – Te voy a mostrar. – articulo y sus ojos se tornaron negros. Fue como un corte electrizante, como cuando ese vagabundo penetro su odio en mí.

Sus recuerdos viajaron en mí…

". – _¿Por qué no puedo entrar a verla?_ – cuestiono un niño de once años de edad, enfrente estaba dos mucamas quienes le negaban la entrada.

" . – _Amo Toneri, su madre no se encuentra bien. Déjela descansar, son ordenes de su tío…_"

Su niñez se vio alterada al ver como su madre era encerrada en un cuarto. Le hacían creer que la voz de su madre era la que se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, cuando era la misma mucama que fingía su voz. Y durante los últimos seis años no le permitieron verla, engañándolo de que si entraba su madre empeoraría.

Y el obedeció.

Hasta hace una hora…

"Toneri tosió por octava vez, se encontraba viendo las noticias donde proyectaban el ataque terrorista en Konoha, junto a él, se encontraba una mucama de unos treinta y cuatro años de cabello negro corto, sentada en una pequeña mesa circular y sobre ella tecleaba con agilidad las teclas. Y del otro lado, un hombre de unos cuarenta años observaba la televisión mientras sobaba la espalda de su amo.

". – _¿Será él?_ – pregunto Toneri mientras miraba con cierta tristeza las poca visión que tenía uno de los reporteros.

". – _Es lo más probable._ – le contesto el hombre. – _Amo Toneri, ¿sigue creyendo en él?_

"Toneri no contesto, pero sus manos apretando las sabanas daban indicios de la vacilación. – El dijo que era adaptable… y mírame ahora. Si la encuentra, podrá ayudarnos a mí y a mi madre.

"La mucama dejo de teclear y un pitido resonó al mismo tiempo que la pantalla se oscurecía y luego se prendía. De igual, modo varios gritos resonaron desde el aparató, asustando a todos los presentes.

". – _¿Qué es eso?_ – cuestiono alterado el hombre ante los feos bramidos que salía desde laptop.

"Al ver los videos, las imágenes, los gritos y las mismas lagrimas de todos los afectados. Toneri camino hacia el cuarto de su madre, ordeno que se fueran las mucamas y al entrar después de seis años…

. – ¿Puedes creerlo? – dijo afligido Toneri sacándome de los vagos recuerdos. – Todo este tiempo estuvo vacía la cama. Y yo… como un estúpido creyendo fielmente a las palabras de mi tío…

Crují mis dientes, ante sus recuerdos y el cómo lo veía ahora me sentía tan identificada con él. Al final los dos tuvimos que cargar con la parte más pesada de este embrollo.

. – Lo siento Hinata… debo reconocer que parte de esto es mi culpa. – hablo Toneri mientras llevaba su mano izquierda a la cabeza y estrujaba su cabellos. – Me dijeron que había una joven que podría resultar positivo a la prueba y que su sangre sería la respuesta de todo. Pero nunca me imagine…

. – Ya cállate – solté con resentimiento. – Solo… guarda silencio. No me interesa tu situación, yo solo vine por tu tío. Si te interpones… no durare en matarte o a tus hombre. Y creo que sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz.

Toneri me miro con sorpresa y luego su mirada se torno seria. – Lo siento… pero creo que ya me adelante… Sabes, hay otra razón por la que estas personas están tan obedientes…

. – ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestione aturdida ante su comentario. Luego, el sonido de unos pasos acercándose hacia nosotros ocasiono que virara mi cabeza hacia la izquierda, dejando ver al hombre y la mucama que vi en mi mente.

. – Te presento a Dan y su sobrina Shizune, ellos fueron mis cuidadores. Y los que inyectaron a los hombres de Osamu micro bombas que se activan con ese dispositivo que ambos sostiene – articulo Toneri sin una pisca de broma.

. – Y de igual modo, él los tiene… – dijo Shizune señalando a Osamu quien sudaba a mares y su sonrisa cínica iba desapareciendo ante la llegada de Dan y su sobrina.

. – ¡ERES UNA PERRA! – Bramo colérico Osamu. – ¡SON UNOS…GHAAAAAA!

Observe como Shizune picaba uno de los botones y el dolor de Osamu aumento. Su gordo cuerpo se retorcía desde las sillas hasta caer hacia el suelo.

. – Hyuga-sama, sus amigos llegaran pronto. – Me dijo Dan quien se acerco a mí con tanta confianza. – La pelea… no, más bien su guerra ha terminado. Ya no ensucie sus manos con esta basura. – finalizo mientras me quitaba la katana abriendo los dedos de mi mano derecha.

. – Tranquila, su dolor será por unas cuatro horas hasta que la misma sangre se le salga por cada orificio y muera. – me aseguro Shizune mientras tomaba mi mano derecha y me llevaba hacia la puerta de salida.

. – ¿Qué pasara con ellos? – le pregunte al ver como mantenían la cara bajo cuando nos íbamos acercando, temiendo que Dan o Shizune apretara uno de los interruptores.

. – ¡Si se portan bien, dentro de 12 horas lo desecharan! – dijo a voz alta para que los escucharan. – Me encargare de curarlo a ambos. – Dijo Shizune con determinación en el contorno de la puerta de entrada. – Toneri me pidió que si usted no aguantaba más este dolor, oprima este botón para finalizarlo. – Me tendió el aparato y supuse que estaba conectado especialmente a Osamu.

Tras ese comentario me sumergí en un millar de pasamientos y sentimientos, mi cuerpo me decía que yo lo finalizara, más sin embargo, mi corazón decía todo lo contrario. Pedía rendición por primera vez y por primera vez lo escuche.

. – No – musite hartada.

Quizás su muerte lenta sea la mejor satisfacción que me pueda dar, terminarlo rápido solo le estaría haciendo un favor. Voltee hacia el cielo y la tormenta regresaba poco a poco, el olor de humedad llego a mi nariz y por primera vez, deje salir un suspiro reconfortante.

. – Buena decisión. – Dijo Shizune mientras dirigía su vista hacia las rejas de la entrada.

Las rejas principales se abrieron dejando pasos a cuatro camionetas blindadas, las mire cansadamente pero aun así me acerque – cuatro pasos – y la primera freno a seis metros de mi, sus luces iluminaron mi fatigado cuerpo, y sin espera a quien pudiera salir, caí de rodillas y me senté sobre ellas.

. – ¡HINATA!

Gritaron más sin embargo mi vista solo viajo hacia mis manos sucia y con resto de sangre.

. – Hinata – su voz. Era la voz de Sasuke, quien de inmediato se arrodillo y me atrajo hacia a él.

. – ¿Ya todo termino? – me cuestione hacia mí misma.

Escuche otros pasos, más bien como taconeos. Se arrodilla a mi lado izquierdo y tomo una de mis manos. – Ya todo termino, Hinata. – me afirmo Tsunade y voltee a verla con asombro.

Realmente esto estaba pasando.

Parecía tan irreal.

Y por primera vez me permití a mi misma llorar de felicidad, abrazándome, confortándome hacia mí misma. El peso que tenia sobre mis hombros por fin había desaparecido. Mi hermana estaría a salvo y llevara una mejor vida de lo que yo tuve. Mis amigos ya no estarían en peligro y estoy segura que podrán sobrellevar todo lo sucedido, mientras que su familia obtenían la venganza que siempre quisieron.

Ahora mismo ya no me importa si hay cura o no.

Soy libre.

.

.

.

.

No me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida en los brazos de Sasuke. Y ahora despertaba en una habitación de un hospital, la ruidosa maquina que señalaba mis signos vitales me habían despertado. Y observe que mi cuarto era demasiado elegante, parecía una alcoba de un hotel. Enfrente de mí estaba la puerta donde seguramente estaría el aseo, a su esquina derecha estaba un ropero de color café mientras que por el otro lado había una televisión de plasma colgado sobre la pared. A mi siniestra se encontraba la ventana ocultada por las gruesas cortinas de color blanco y enfrente estaba un sillón y sobre él una persona durmiendo.

. – Tío Shin – musite un poco sorprendida al verlo dormido.

A pesar de haberlo susurrado, mi tío se removió y se levanto al verme despierta. – ¡¿Hinata?! – se paro con rapidez y se acerco a brincos. – ¡Despertaste! – me lo dijo con tanta añoranza. – ¡No sabes cómo me alegra saber que estés despierta!

Mis ojos se cristalizaron ante su inesperado abrazo. – ¿Dormí mucho? – cuestione al mismo tiempo que él se alejaba poco a poco y limpiaba las lagrimas que yacían en sus mejillas.

. – Vaya que sí, estuviste dormida cinco días. – Me articulo mientras retiraba uno de mis mechones de cabello.

. – ¡¿Cinco días?!

. – Tsunade pensó que entrarías en coma ya que Kazuma despertó al segundo día, y esa chica Kujaku en un instante. El único que sigue inconsciente es Toneri. – me contó mientras me pasaba un vaso de agua.

Tome el vaso con gratitud y luego mi tío salió para avisarle a Tsunade que había despertado. Si ya había pasado más de cinco días significaba que Osamu ya no existía. Cerré los ojos e hizo una ligera mueca de felicidad para después beber del agua.

Di otro sorbo y observe mi reflejo en la poca agua. Estaba sonriendo y parecía una estúpida, pero no me importo. Estaba a punto de tomarme el último trago, cuando empecé a escuchar la voz de Tsunade, aunque más bien estaba gritando.

. – ¡DIJE QUE NO! ¡SEGURIDAD!

. – ¡TSUNADE-OBACHA!

¿Naruto?

Definitivamente era su voz.

. – ¡COMPORTATÉ!

Las voces se silenciaron, hasta que los pasos se acercaron y la puerta abrió dejando ver a mi tío quien después le daba la pasada a Tsunade como todo un caballero.

. – Las dejare un momento. – articulo mi tío. – Iré a buscarte algo de comer, debes estar hambrienta.

Le sonreí y después cerró la puerta. La mujer rubia de carácter de los mil demonios, parecía tan indefensa con esa mirada. Al verla detenidamente pude ver esos bolsillos debajo de sus ojos, donde claramente anunciaba que no había dormido por varios días. Tsunade sonrió y se acerco a mí, se sentó a un lado y después se puso a llorar.

Y eso era raro.

Toque su mano derecha y en ella se aferro como si temiera que todo fuera un sueño. – "Y me alegró saber que no lo era." – Esto seguía siendo tan irreal. Prácticamente, Tsunade dejo salir todas sus frustraciones, desde que me desmayé ese día y caí en coma, ella se sintió culpable por mi estado.

. – Me alegra verte despierta. – dijo felizmente mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que rodaban por sus mejillas. – No sabes todo el alborotó que se me armo.

. – Me lo puedo imaginar. Tsunade, ¿Dónde está Hanabi? – pregunte ansiosa.

. – Se ha estado quedando en la casa junto con Neji... – contesto casi vacilando.

. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Paso algo?

. – …

. – ¡Tsunade, dime que ocurre! – articulé ante su semblante y luego observe como volteaba hacia la ventana.

. – Tu tío dijo que lo mejor era que no lo supieras, pero ya no quieres más mentiras ¿no es así? – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y me ayudaba a acercarme hacia la ventana.

Me puse de pie con dificultad y con la ayuda de Tsunade, desplegamos las cortinas. Mis ojos se agrandaron ante lo que veía, la ciudad de Konoha estaba hecha un desastre. Como el hospital de Tsunade estaba cerca del centro de la ciudad y estar en el piso más alto, podía ver los daños colaterales que habíamos ocasionado.

. – No quiero que te preocupes, el presidente lo catalogó como un ataque terrorista desconocido. Se les está dando el apoyo a todos los inocentes. – comento Tsunade mientras me sentaba en el sillón y acomodaba el suero junto a mí.

La mitad de los edificios de Konoha se encontraba destruida y recuerdo que por esos lugares, las tiendas comerciales y apartamentos residían por esas áreas. Y cerca del hospital había un motón de gente entrando y saliendo. – ¿Hubo muchos muertos?

. – 15 muertos y 120 heridos – dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado mío. – Hinata hicimos lo que pudimos y ahora ya todo termino. Para ti, ya todo termino.

. – Lo sé…

Tsunade me puso al tanto, la rendición del sonido, la muerte de Osamu y la decaída de Toneri. Me explico que era un milagro que siguiera vivo sin descontrolarse durante todos estos años, pero a cambio su cuerpo sufrió las consecuencias. También, ese día ANBU quedo al olvido. Kakashi y Yamato se encargaron de disolverlo con la ayuda de Fugaku y Minato. De igual, forma se encargaron del funeral de mi padre y de mí querida amiga Ino.

. – ¿Dónde está Tsubaki y Ren? – pregunte después de terminar de comer la ensalada de pollo que mi tío me habría traído. Ante mi pregunta, Tsunade y Shin se observaron con preocupación, pero ante su mirada no era porque no quería decírmelo sino que no sabían cómo.

. – Ren y Tsubaki se encuentran aquí. Tsubaki perdió mucha sangre y ahora está en estado crítico. – respondió Tsunade. Y yo solo agache la cabeza, la verdad nunca me espero eso de mi nana y mi chofer quienes fueron mis cuidadores desde niña. Quería verlos. Pero sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

. – Hinata… – murmuro Shin algo inquieto. – ¿Por qué no has preguntado sobre la cura del virus?

Me sorprendí mucho por lo directo que fue, tal parecía que sospechaba que quería morir. Y se lo desmentí. – No quiero morir, pero algo me dice aunque Tsunade tenga la cura es muy probable que no funcione en mi, ¿no es así? – la mire a los ojos confirmando mi sospecha.

Tsunade se quedo en silencio mientras se apretaba los labios. – La cura que tenia Orochimaru sirve para eliminara por completo el virus E del cuerpo, el problema es que tu cuerpo ya está demasiado infestado y si te lo inyecto, morirás.

A pesar de que eran malas noticias para mí, me alegre al saber que si hizo efecto en todas las personas que tuvieron contacto conmigo, pero aun así, Tsunade fue precavida mando a casi todo su personal a inyectar a la ciudad. Aun así no había riesgo de que surgiera el virus E, en dado caso que llegará a aparecer, estaría la cura al alcance de su mano.

. – Entonces, ¿queda la segunda opción? – pregunte y Tsunade asintió.

. – Hinata… ¿Estás segura? – me cuestiono afligido mi tío.

. – Tío Shin, cree que mi abuelo esté dispuesto a recibirnos a mí y a Hanabi. – Le dije aunque sabía que no se negaría.

Esa misma tarde, Tsunade mando a que notificaran mi despertar mientras que mi tío Shin se ofrecía en ir por mi hermana. Estaba ansiosa y mi estomago se retorcía de los nervios, y para calmarlo decidí darle una visita a un viejo amigo. Sin tocar, entre con tanta libertad y lo encontré dormido en su cama y el suero pegado a su brazo. Me acerque a él y tome el florero que se encontraba a lado de su cama, quite las flores y le lance el agua a su cara.

. – ¿Por qué finges estar dormido? – le pregunte mientras vaciaba el contenido del agua.

. – Eso… no era… necesario. – me contesto tímidamente mientras abría los ojos y se sonrojaba ante mi presencia.

. – ¿Y por qué te chiveas? – pregunte con burlesca mientras lo obligaba a que me hiciera un campo en su cama. – ¿Por qué yo no tengo frutas en mi cuarto? – dije mientras tomaba una manzana roja del canasto que se encontraba en una silla de madera.

. – La enfermera… me lo trajo. – contesto Kazuma aun sin dignarse a verme. Me recosté en la almohada compartida y me le quede viendo mientras le daba un mordisco a mi manzana.

. – ¿Y ella sabe lo que hiciste?

. – …

. – Es una broma. – Dije mientras tomaba el plátano de la canasta, lo pele y se lo metí a la boca de Kazuma sin previo aviso. – Supongo que no te dignas a verme por la promesa que hicimos. Y en la cual tu dijiste: "Lo haré. Te lo prometo" – mencione mientras intentaba arremedar su voz.

Observe como Kazuma hizo mohín, en señal de no estar de acuerdo. Pero al final, se relajo y le dio un mordico al plátano. – ¿Por qué insiste en que viva? – pregunto seriamente.

Mastique mi manzana mientras lo veía con ese semblante de culpabilidad en su cara. – Porque tu vida ahora me pertenece y yo decido que hacer con ella. Y ya te lo había dicho, que a pesar del resultado de la misión tú sobrevivirías.

Y una vez más como respuesta recibí su silencio pero está vez un gimoteo inundo la habitación. Kazuma parecía un niño pequeño tapando su rostro con la sabana para evitar ver su llanto quien yo misma lo catalogue como de felicidad.

Se calmo y hablamos sobre los estudios que nos habían diagnosticado, tal parece que nos someteríamos a lo mismo. Discutimos sobre el pasado, aclarando unas cosas sobre su padre e incluso lo nuestro.

. – Sigo sin creer que esto sea real… – musito Kazuma mientras desechaba la cascara del plátano.

. – Lo sé, se ve demasiado bueno para ser real. – le dije mientras hurgaba la canasta en busca de un mango o una pera.

. – Hinata… ¿Qué pasará con él? – articuló agobiado sabiendo las consecuencias de la cura.

. – Pues solo el tiempo dirá…

No quise hablar de eso. Primero quería verlos y decírselos por mí misma, no más mentiras. Y como siempre, mis deseos se cumplieron al instante pero esta vez me dio alegría.

. – ¡Tsunade-Obacha! ¡Hinata no está en su cuarto!

. – ¡¿Qué?!

. – ¡Ay, Dios se la robaron!

Kazuma me observo y yo solo le sonreí.

. – ¡Ya deja de gritar!

. – ¿Qué ocurre?

El número de voces se incrementaron. Y no puedo creer que no sospeche que esté aquí con Kazuma.

Y con ese pensamiento, la puerta se abrió.

. – ¡Hanabi! – Grite de alegría mientras extendía mis brazos hacia su dirección. A mi pequeña se le cristalizó sus hermosos ojos y corrió hacia mí.

. – ¡H…Hinata-neesan!

Recibí a mi hermana y la subí a la cama para poder abrazarla con vehemencia. El llanto de mi hermana inundo el cuarto y balbuceaba pequeños regaños hacia mí. Dirigí mi vista hacia puerta de la habitación, observando como la familia de Naruto me miraba con dicha y después se asomó Tsunade y me grito al no estar en mi habitación.

Al poco tiempo se asomó Neji junto a mi tío con un ramo de lirios en su mano. Se acerco a mí y sin que nadie lo viera sentí como sollozaba en silencio. Me dio las flores al mismo tiempo que Naruto se acercaba y me entregaba unos hermosos tulipanes de color amarillo. Con su usual entusiasmo me presento a su hermosa madre, Kushina. Minato y Kushina vinieron a mostrarme respeto y gratitud, sabiendo mucho que parte de ese agradecimiento no me lo merecía.

Poco después como si fuera un punto de reunión, llego la familia Uchiha. Los primeros en entrar fueron Fugaku y Mikoto quienes se confundieron al ver cómo me encontraba a lado de Kazuma, los presente como se debía y se acostumbraron a él. Sin embargo, Kazuma solo mantenía su silencio. Entre tanto, escuche la voz de Itachi y de Sasuke. Lo primero que vi, fue un montón de globos metálicos de diferentes colores y tamaños entrando y atascándose con la puerta.

. – ¡Ay, me atore! – chillo Itachi al mismo tiempo que era empujado por Sasuke. – ¡Hinata!– Grito eufórico Uchiha mayor pero mi vista no podía dejar de ver cierto globo.

– Ese… globo dice…

Sasuke entro con un ramo de rosas carmesí y prácticamente le señale con los ojos el dichoso globo y al igual que todos observaron el globo que me hizo sentirme avergonzada.

. – Que idiota… – musito Neji con el ceño fruncido y la primera en reírse fue Hanabi junto con Naruto.

Itachi dirigió su vista hacia el globo mencionado.

"Me gustas tanto… que tendré que violarte"

Las carcajada se intensificaron, Hanabi se tocaba el estomago sin parar de reír y mientras que Naruto fue a dar con el suelo. Hasta Kazuma tuvo que morder sus labios para no reírse.

. – ¡Hmp! ¡Itachi! – le llamo la atención Fugaku.

Y sin previo aviso, solo se escucho un ¡Pfff! Y el globo se fue desinflando y tirado, gracias a Sasuke quien solo se masajeaba la sien. Quién sabe de dónde sacaría ese alfiler.

. – ¡Ah…! Sasuke lo pidió. – acuso Itachi quien después se gano una mirada de odio por parte del mencionado. Y al ver eso, no pude evitar sonreír y evitar reír como mi hermana. Era la primera vez que me unía a una de sus tonterías. Entre charlas amenas, Sasuke se acerco con el ramo y me las entrego, me sonroje ante su intensa mirada y esa picara sonrisa que trataba de ocultar.

. – Gracias – musite mientras las olía.

. – ¡Vaya Uchiha, rosas carmesí! – menciono Hanabi con cierta diversión. – En el lenguaje de las flores significa: "Si me quieres, lo descubrirás."

. – ¡Vaya, mi niño sí que sabe cómo dar su primera indirecta! – se unió Mikoto avergonzado a su hijo menor quien disimuladamente dirigía su vista hacia otro lado. Agache la cabeza tímidamente y observe los tres ramos de flores que tenia sobre mi regazo. Tome una de las amarillas y para cambiar el ambiente, le entregue una a Kazuma.

. – Toma – se la acerque a su mano izquierda. – Tu también mereces un poco de alegría.

De repente, el silencio reino en la habitación. Kazuma parecía pasmado y con duda tomo el tulipán. – Gracias – susurro tranquilamente y me dio mucho gusto como la amable de Mikoto se acercaba y le acariciaba su oscuro cabello.

Poco después fueron llegando los demás, pero Tsunade pidió amablemente que fueran uno por uno, ya que todos no cabían en la habitación. Naruto dijo que iría ver a Tsubaki y sus padres fueron por un poco de café junto con a los Uchiha. Sasuke se acerco y pude observar sus vendajes detrás de su ropa, aun necesitaba saber si se encontraba bien pero el solamente se acerco y me beso en la frente.

. – Te veo al rato – dijo mientras se alejaba junto con Itachi quien se despedía con la mano.

. – Hinata, ¿no deberías ir a tu habitación? – cuestiono Hanabi junto con Neji sentados en el sillón que se encontraba pegado a la pared del lado izquierdo.

. – Después… – dije mientras volteaba a ver a Kazuma. – Quiero que te conozcan y que sepan que ya no eres una amenaza. – articule mientras me hacia campo en su cama.

Mi tío Shin sonrió desde el contorno de la puerta y dejo pasara a Shikaku junto con Shikamaru, y este ultimo llegaba con un par de muletas y su tobillo izquierdo vendado. Si rostro lo decía todo y cuando llego hacia mí, solo se sentó a lado de mí y tomo fuertemente mi mano derecha. Aunque lo disimulara muy bien, se que se encontraba abatido. Charlamos muy poco, porque sabía que al final íbamos hablar todos juntos.

Al salir, poco después entro Deidara con muletas y su pierna derecha enyesada. Me dijo que se había quemado y que poco a poco iba sanando. Su padre Ao, entró con una pequeña canasta llena de peras y mi cara se ilumino al verla, cosa que notaron los dos y se empezaron a reír. Ao se acerco y me tendió una con gentileza para después darles a los demás que se encontraba en la habitación, incluyendo a Kazuma. Deidara si se atrevió a preguntarme muchas cosas sobre mi salud y solo conteste algunas de ellas, se acerco y me sorprendí de que me abrazara por la cintura, casi temblando. No lloro porque suprimía su dolor mordiéndose los labios.

El siguiente fue Gaara junto a su padre Rasa, quien después llamo a sus otros dos hijos mayores, Temari y Kankuro. Al verlos pude sentir su resentimiento y lo comprendía, mis ojos se cristalizaron al ver como se acercaba la rubia y me extendía su mano para estrecharla. La estreche con confusión y del otro lado se acerco Kankuro.

. – Mi padre nos conto todo – articulo el castaño. – Es… tan irreal pero a la vez tan increíble.

. – Yo…

. – Lo sabemos. – se adelanto Temari. – Gaara ya nos lo dejo en claro. Además… nuestro resentimiento nos es por ti sino cómo fue que terminaste así. Eres una niña… – me lo dijo sin ofender. – Y se, como hermanas mayores que somos capaces de ir lejos por nuestro seres queridos. – dijo mientras observaba hacia Hanabi y Neji y les dedicaba una sonrisa.

Cuando salieron, mi tío Shin entro con un refrigerio para Kazuma y para mi, y de paso se llevo a cenar a Hanabi y a Neji. Mi hermana se despidió de mi y se fue al mismo tiempo que entraba Erma junto con Hidan.

Los dos entraron con una alegría en sus rostros y se acercaron a abrazarme. Kazuma aprovecho para tomar su platillo y el mío para evitar que cayera sobre la cama. Hidan me enseño su dos balazos y empezó a hablar de lo genial que era su Dios por haberlo salvado y me di cuenta que su madre no se había inmutado sobre su religión. Hidan se acerco y tomo la gelatina que se encontraba en mi platillo y empezó a comérselo. Me reí ante el golpe y el regaño que le dio su madre y después salieron para comprarme otro aunque dije que no era necesario.

Cuando salieron, Kazuma y yo terminamos de comer y llego Tsunade para atendernos y entregarnos las pastillas para el virus E. Me las tome y no me di cuenta de la presencia de Sai junto con su madre, Lika.

. – ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto Lika atrayendo mi atención. – ¿Te duele? – se acerco junto con su hijo.

. – No tanto como antes. – Le dije sinceramente. El medicamento de Tsunade funcionaba calmando los dolores pero aun así empecé a sentirme adormecida. Pero aguante, sabía que Kiba y Sasori me esperaban afuera.

Me preocupe mucho por Sai, su rostro mostraba serenidad pero poco después me empezó hacer preguntas sobre Ino. Me contó lo mucho que la había ayudado para poder superar su dolor interno y que su pérdida realmente la había resentido mucho. Me disculpe con él, sabiendo que yo misma incite a que Yamanka se acercara a él.

. – No, Hinata… – rechazo mi disculpa. Se puso de pie y antes de salir, volteo a verme y me sonrió con tristeza. – Eres mi hermana, pero… esto sigue siendo doloroso.

. – Sai – musito Lika, llamándolo para que no se fuera.

. – No, déjelo. – le dije al ver como se iba. – Está bien – articule para que fuera detrás de él. Lika asintió al mismo tiempo que reprimía el impulso de llorar, así que solo apreté fuertemente las sabanas.

. – Tranquila Hinata. – me calmo Kazuma acostado sobre su esponjosa almohada. – El comprendió tu dolor y saber muy bien que ya no debes seguir cargando con ese dolor ajeno, por eso se fue. Lo hizo por ti.

Voltee hacia Kazuma y me sonrió débilmente para después cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Me levanté con mis pies adormecidos y lo acomode mejor en la cama.

. – Descansa Kazuma, cuando despiertes tendrás una nueva oportunidad de renacer. – le susurre al oído y después me aleje para salir del cuarto.

Trastabille por el efecto de la medicina y me recargue sobre la puerta pero de todos me fui hacia adelante y me caí. – ¡Hinata! – escuche la voz alarmada de Kiba junto con la de Sasori y voltee a verlos desde el suelo. Ambos se había parado desde los asiento de espera que se encontraba a unos metros de la habitación de Kazuma.

. – H…Hola…

. – ¡Nada de "hola"! ¡¿Por qué te saliste de la cama?! – me regaño Kiba acercándose para ayudarme a reincorporarme.

. – Me dio calor – dije sosteniéndome de él y pedirle que me llevara a mi habitación.

. – Deja de bromear – comento Kiba mientras me cargaba hacia mi cama.

. – Tsunade dijo que uno de los efectos secundarios era la somnolencia. – entro Sasori detrás de Kiba. – Deberías descansar.

. – N…no. – farfulle cansada. – Aún no…

. – ¿Por qué? – cuestiono Sasori acercándose más hacia la cama, donde pude verlo con más detenimiento. Tenía una venda que rodeaba su cabeza, su rostro daba indicio de la falta de sueño.

. – Porque tengo algo muy importante que decirles a todos. Kiba necesito que me hagas un favor…

Pedí que trajera a Tsunade y a los chicos solamente; aparte una libreta y una pluma. Mientras yo me quede junto a Sasori y parecía algo tenso al verme así y solo se sonreí mientras me acomodaba en el respaldo de la cama.

. – Por cierto, ¿Sabes algo de Sakura? – le pregunte al pelirrojo y este solo negó con la cabeza. – ¿Y de Izana?

. – Ella pregunta mucho por ti – me comento mientras se tragaba una pequeña risa como si hubiera recordado algo divertido. – Ahorita anda de voluntariado ayudando con la limpieza de la ciudad.

Agache la mirada y sonreí para mí misma y en ese movimiento pude ver como Sasori tenía un par de rasguños en sus manos y de nuevo la culpabilidad decidió aparecer en mi cabeza y en mi corazón. De solo pensar el daño psicológico y físico que se llevaron en la pelea, me hace sentir como la peor amiga.

. – Ya deja de mirar mis manos con esa cara – me regaño y me alzo el rostro con su mano derecha. – Deja ir el pasado y concéntrate en el hoy, porque estas viva. – me comentó y por alguna razón mi mente visualizo el rostro sonriente de mi querida amiga Ino.

Mi labio inferior tembló.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y no pude evitar sollozar en silencio. – No quiero olvidar – articulé casi gritando. Esa la parte que odiaba, si dejaba que Tsunade borrara mi memoria olvidaría la valentía de Ino, las últimas palabras de mi padre y sobre todo a mis amigos.

. – ¿Qué dijiste? – pronuncio Sasuke en el contorno de la puerta y al verlo tan pasmado, mi corazón se comprimió.

. – ¿Por qué dice eso Tsunade-sama? – cuestiono Itachi viendo con sospecha a la rubia mientras ingresaban a la habitación.

. – La cura del virus E solo sirve en ustedes porque no estuvieron expuesto tanto tiempo. Sin embargo Kazuma y Hinata llevan años coexistiendo con el virus. El virus E esta adherido a todo su organismo y si la curo, lo único que le estoy dando es una muerte segura. – explico Tsunade acercándose hacia mí.

. – Entonces…

. – Pero hay otra forma de salvarla. – Interrumpió la rubia a Hidan. – Shizune y yo elaboramos un suero que sirve como camuflaje. Ese suero le permitirá vivir a costa del virus, sin embargo hay que remover el estimulador…

. – ¡¿Le borrara la memoria?! – exclamo Naruto sorprendiendo a todo el mundo de que haya acertado.

. – Pero, ¿Por qué? – pregunto Deidara viéndome con estupefacción.

. – El virus E se alimenta de los recuerdos más dolorosos…

. – Pero entonces… siempre tendrá el virus E en su cuerpo – Interrumpió Shikamaru de repente. – Solo esta atrasando su muerte, ¿no es así?

Condenado Shikamaru, ¿Por qué era tan listo? No quería que sonara de esa forma, pero se me había adelantado.

. – Pero estaré viva… – articule con delicadeza, atrayendo la atención de todos. – Podre vivir máximo hasta los 60 años y para mí eso es más que suficiente.

Después de eso, nadie dijo nada. El sueño poco a poco iba ganando y soporte una rato más para poder despedirme. Y ahora fue mi turno de pedir su amistad…

. – Les importaría ser… mis amigos cuando despierte de nuevo. – le pedí con una nostálgica y triste sonrisa, que al parecer contagie.

. – ¡Claro que sí-datebayo! – exclamo Naruto, casi gimoteando.

. – Aunque más bien tendríamos que convencerte. – anuncio Shikamaru con cierta diversión en sus palabras. Sacando unas pequeñas risas por parte de todos.

. – Hinata, sobre tu tío… – me recordó Tsunade.

. – ¡Ah, cierto! – articule algo nerviosa por lo que les iba a decir. – Se que se enojara por esto pero ya lo decidí – le dije tomando un poco de confianza. – Me iré a Estados Unidos por un tiempo.

. – ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron todos.

. – Lo hice porque mi abuelo espera por mí. – tras ese comentario todo el mundo se calmo y solo algunos suspiraron.

. – Además, es un buen lugar para comenzar desde cero – comentó Tsunade para que los chicos y yo no nos sintiéramos mal.

. – No me iré al día siguiente, me quedare máximo un mes para adaptarme – les explique. – Se que suena egoísta…

. – No – me interrumpió Sasuke. – No es al egoísta, hasta ahora esa la mejor decisión que has tomado. – me dijo con un pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que se mentía así mismo pero me gustaría imaginarme que lo hizo por mí.

Ya eran como las once de la noche, los chicos tomaron fotos para formar evidencia y hacerme creer que somos los mejores amigos del mundo. Mientras yo, con la libreta y la pluma escribía recados para mí misma. Al poco tiempo, fueron llegando sus padres y se despidieron uno por uno.

El primero en irse fue Gaara, quien se negaba a soltarme la mano pero al final lo hizo. Prometiéndome mostrarme sus nuevas composiciones. Después Shikamaru y Deidara, este ultimo si lloro y rogó porque no lo juzgara mal por ser bisexual. – _Claro que no lo iba ser_ – Al poco tiempo se fueron retirando los demás, Naruto dijo que se encargaría de Tsubaki y Ren, Hidan unió su frente con la mía y me susurro que no nunca me dejaría sola; Sasori me abrazo y prometió convencer de que vistiera su ropa. Kiba escribió una nota en la libreta y me sonrió con diversión, pidiéndome que no la leyera y se lo prometí. Al final quedaron los hermanos Uchiha, Itachi intento contactar a Sai pero al final no pudo, a cambio escribí una carta para él y se la entregue a Itachi al mismo tiempo que escribía una para mí misma respecto a Sai.

. – Yo me adelanto hermanito – dijo Itachi mientras se retiraba no antes sin abrazarme. – Nunca te agradecí por haberme torcido la mano. – articulo con dificultad, recordándome nuestro primer encuentro.

. – Gracias por tratar de hostigarme – le dije sacándole una pequeña risa.

Sin nada más que decir, salió y le guiño el ojo a Sasuke. Me reí por ese acto. Y al final, quedamos los dos solos.

. – Tu hermano es raro. – le comente y este simplemente me dio la razón.

Sasuke volteo verme y luego se acerco a paso lento para poder sentarse en la orilla de la cama. – ¿Ya lo sabe Hanabi?

. – Si, mi tío y Neji se lo dijeron. No supe como reacciono per…

Fue algo espontaneo, mis palabras fueron silenciadas de repente por unos labios. Sus manos cálidas se aferraron a mi cabeza atrayéndome más hacia él. El beso se intensifico tanto que empezó a morderme y succionarme con vehemencia. Me sentí avergonzada por el hecho de contestarle de la misma manera. Sonara loco, pero quizás nos habíamos estado conteniendo enfrente de todos.

Nos alejamos, solo para tomar un respiro y después fui yo quien retomo el beso, llevando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia mí. Sentí su manos sobre mi cintura y sabía que no quería que venirse sobre mí por mis heridas pero aun así lo incite a que me abrazara con fuerza. De alguna manera termine encima de su piernas y pude sentir sus acaricias sobre mi vendaje y luego como sus labios pasaban delineado mi cuello.

. – Me… me mordiste – le dije al ver como volvía morderme para después succionar y asegurarse de haber dejado una marca visible.

. – Con esto sabrás que me perteneces. – dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro y yo en el suyo.

. – Probablemente acabe desmayándome. Pensaré que te aprovechaste de mi – solté como burla pero no me di cuenta que Sasuke se lo había tomado muy enserio y se alejo para verme con seriedad.

. – Tienes razón. ¿Qué puedo hacer para que cuando despiertes me veas con esos ojos? – articulo mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

. – ¡¿Eh?!

Sasuke se burlo ante mi sencillez. – Me estás viendo como si estuvieras grabando con un cámara, ¿qué intentas captar? – me pregunto mientras rosaba sus labios con los míos.

. – Esto – musite mientras le daba un beso y luego me separaba para verlo directamente.

. – ¿Qué te preocupa? – pregunto mientras me alzaba más hacia él y sus brazos me rodeaban con delicadeza mi cintura.

. – ¿Qué harías si me enamorara de otra persona? Me duele imaginar que no llegue a enamorarme de ti como lo estoy ahora. – le dije afligida mientras me recargaba en su frente y cerraba los ojos, aguantando mi dolor.

Los ojos de Sasuke se agrandaron y sin darme una respuesta rápida, volvió a tomar mis labios con ferocidad. Me deje llevar de nuevo mientras tomaba su nuca y presionaba para saborearlo y de alguna manera hacer que mi cuerpo recuerde estas placenteras sensaciones. Sin separarnos, Sasuke se puso de pie junto conmigo, me sorprendí al ver cómo me acostaba y luego el se ponía sobre mí.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron por la comprometedora posición y por la intensa mirada que me daba, para luego dejarse caer a un lado mío.

. – Eso es fácil… – vocifero refiriéndose a mi último comentario. – Solo tengo que enamorarte y alejar a la competencia. – dijo con arrogancia mientras acariciaba mi cabello.

Deje soltar una risa. – Espero que lo logres.

. – Te amo, Hinata. – dijo de repente. – Y siempre lo haré…

. – Yo también te amo.

Sasuke sonrió y acerco su frente a la mía. Extendió su mano para juntar sus dedos con los míos y se aseguro de no soltarme. Poco a poco, sentía más pesado mi cuerpo y mis parpados comenzaron a decaer.

. – Hinata…

. – ¿Mmm?

. – ¿Serías mi novia?

Me reí por eso.

. – Creí que nunca lo dirías. – le dije mientras abría un poco mis ojos, estaba enfrente de mí pero aun así veía borroso. – Me gustaría mucho Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

Fin del capítulo 24

.

.

.

Hola mis queridos lectores, agradezco mucho su paciencia y les traigo este penúltimos capitulo. Así es mis queridos lectores, esta historia está llegando a su fin y realmente me siento muy complacida por esta historia, espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo que será el último narrado por Hinata. (Quizás, no sé, tal vez, es los más seguro) Es que siempre se me ocurren muchas cosas después. Pero en fin, los veo en la siguiente publicación y espero que sigan conmigo y que tenga paciencia.

.

.

COMENTARIOS

**SexxyKittydarxs: **Hola, muchas gracias por dejarme un comentario. Me da gusto saber que te gusto y que se hayan agradado algunas cosas. Te traigo el penúltimo capítulo y espero que te haya gustado y te agradezco mucho que leas mi historia. Saludos.

**Gilda: **Hola, muchas gracias por la espera. Me dio gusto saber que te gusta la historia y la de ser una dama, terminado esta. Te prometo que escribiré lo más pronto posible, me están llegando muchos proyectos escolares y por eso no me ha dado tiempo de escribir. Agradezco tu apoyo y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Bye.

**Tsuki-shin: **Hola, me dio mucha risa tu comentario. Tal parece que tienes telepatía y espero que hayas funcionado de nuevo. Te traigo este penúltimo capítulo y créeme que me dio mucho gusto saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior, saber que la historia de Tsubaki te haya conmovido. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. Nos vemos pronto.

**Bethie-23: **Hola, te traigo el penúltimo capítulo y espero que haya sido de tu agrado. Saludos.

**Fran Sanchez: **Hola, me da gusto saber que saliste bien de salud. Te traigo este capítulo para agradecer tu paciencia, espero que te haya gustado y también espero no ocasionarte otro infarto, ya me llegaron varias facturas de hospitales XD También te prometo seguir con el fic de Ser una dama, me da gusto saber que es bien recibido. Saludos.

AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN A LOS QUE LE DAN CLIC EN FAVORITOS Y SEGUIDORES EN MIS HISTORIAS. ME HACEN MUY FELIZ.

Nos vemos pronto, mis queridos lectores.

KarlizRose se despide.


	26. Asimilación inédita

**La cruel realidad**

**Capitulo 25: Asimilación inédita **

**.**

**.**

**.**

SASUKE

_. – _¿Estoy muerto?

. – _No, no lo estas._

Abrí lentamente mis ojos. De nuevo esa pesadilla, el lugar era realmente oscuro y tan solo distinguía como varios hombres de Orochimaru me perseguían y después me mataban. Tras cerrar y abrir los ojos nuevamente me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto.

. – _Es solo un sueño. – _me dijo la voz que se encontraba a lado mío. Voltee y no me sorprendí al ver a Ino con el cabello suelto y su traje de ANBU de color blanco. Estaba radiante e increíblemente… feliz. – _No tienes que torturarte de esta manera – _me dijo suavemente.

. – No puedo evitarlo – musite hacia mí mismo.

. – _Claro que sí. Solo tienes que olvidarme, por eso estoy aquí, soy la fuente de tus pesadillas. – _me comentó mientras me sonreía y me obligaba a verla. – _Mírame. Estoy… más que bien._

Hice un mohín.

. – _Solo sigue adelante. Hazlo por Hinata…_

_. – _Ojala pudieras venir conmigo_. – _le dije y ella solo me sonrió.

. – _Sí, "ojala" – _se rio y luego con su mano derecha me dio un empujón hacia adelante. – _Ya vete, tienes una vida por delante. _

Voltee por última vez y guarde esa sonrisa, sabiendo que se encontraba en paz. – _Adiós Ino._

_Adiós Sasuke…_

_Sasuke_

_Sasuke_

. – Despierta, Sasuke… – me susurraron.

Me removí entre las sabanas y me gire aun soñoliento para ver quien estaba a un lado de mí. – ¿Itachi? ¿Qué quieres?

. – Mamá quiere que bajes… tenemos una visita. – anunció mientras sonreía de lado.

. – ¿Quién? – pregunte y el solo sonrió con burla y se fue.

Tras escuchar la puerta cerrarse me reincorporé y me quede sentado en el borde de la cama. Ya habían pasado un mes, y durante ese mes, Hinata seguía en estado de coma junto con Kazuma. De igual modo, mis pesadillas persistían. Muerte por todos lados, incluso soñé con la muerte de Hinata y eso no era muy agradable. Sin embargo… esta vez fue la primera vez que soñé con Ino, sonriéndome y diciéndome algo que ahora misma se iba desvaneciendo. Suspire intranquilo, pero aun así me levante de la cama y me di una ducha rápida. En cuanto salí, me estire y por alguna razón, mi cuerpo había dejado de sentirse tenso. En cuanto me arregle, baje las escaleras y me topé con mi madre en el borde de las escaleras.

. – ¡Sasuke! Tenemos visitas, el hijo de Miko está aquí. – anuncio con cierta diversión en sus ojos y al final soltó una risita.

. – ¿Miko tiene un hijo? – cuestione confundido alzando la ceja mientras me dejaba llevar por mi madre hasta el comedor.

En el trascurso, percibí la voz de Itachi y la de mi padre, entonces me llego una muy familiar. – Debe ser una broma – me dije a mi mismo, en voz alta y todos me escucharon.

. – Quién lo diría hermanito – comento burlón Itachi.

. – ¿Kakashi? – articule mientras me acercaba a saludarlo. – Miko es tu madre…

. – Así es niño. – afirmo el hombre y luego me asalto una sospecha que sin duda alguna lo noto ágilmente. – Ni Hinata-sama lo sabe. Mi madre lleva trabajando por voluntad propia desde el accidente de Mikoto.

. – ¿Entonces…?

. – Hiashi – menciono mi padre. Su rostro mostraba cierto agradecimiento y añoranza.

. – Hiashi-sama me pidió que visitara a Mikoto-sama, en ese momento ella necesitaba a alguien con quien simpatizar. – articulo Miko mientras le sonreía a mi madre, quien llevo sus manos para evitar que lagrimas traicioneras cayeran por sus mejillas. – A pesar de que Hiashi-sama solo pidió que habláramos, tome la decisión de trabajar con ustedes. Soy una Co-fundadora de ANBU y prioricé el bienestar de Mikoto en cuanto me entere del accidente. Pero ahora, mi trabajo ha finalizado. – suspiro. – Ya es tiempo de que me jubile, además Mikoto-sama ya no necesita de mí – anuncio especialmente a ella.

Mi madre se conmovió, lloro y agradeció a Miko por todo lo que había hecho. Sabía que no quería que se fuera, pero mi madre se mantuvo fuerte y decidida. Con un largo abrazo, se despidieron y rezaron por verse de nuevo algún día. Mientras yo, agradecía a Kakashi por haberme enseñado el lado oscuro del mundo, y como sobrevivir a él.

. – ¿Y Hinata?

. – Yo nunca estuve. – contesto Kakashi mientras se ajustaba su tapa bocas. – Pero siempre estaré para servirle.

Asentí mientras veía como recogía su maleta y la de Miko, y, no pude evitar preguntarle. – ¿Por qué siempre te cubres la mitad de la cara?

Kakashi me miro con cierto cansancio. Quizás no es la primera vez que se lo preguntan. – ¿Quieres ver? – cuestionó mientras se llevaba un dedo sobre el tapabocas.

. – _"¡Rayos, que tentación!"_ – pensé mientras asentía, ocultando mis nervios.

. – Muy bien. Aquí voy…

Se desliza muy lentamente. – _"No puede hacerlo más rápido" – _Ya casi veo su completa nariz…

. – ¡Kakashi, entra inmediatamente al carro! – ordeno Miko mientras agarraba la cara de su hijo con su grande y arrugada mano, tapándole y regresándole el tapa bocas a su lugar. – Nos vemos, Sasuke-dono.

Y el carro arrancó.

. – Que inoportuna.

. – Que inoportuna.

Me asuste al ver a Itachi detrás de mí, diciendo lo mismo que yo.

. – Yo también sentía curiosidad. – dijo con diversión mientras se adentraba a la casa.

Me aclare la garganta y no sé porque ahora tenía más curiosidad que antes. – _"Demonios"_

. – ¿Vas a salir? – se acerco mi padre y se posiciono a un costado mío.

. – Tengo que ir a ver a mi novia – aunque sonó algo pretensioso por mi parte. Era la verdad, Hinata me había aceptado – solo que no lo iba a recordar – por eso me aseguraba de ir todos los días, tenía que ser el primero en cuanto despertará y ver su primera reacción al verme.

. – Con que "novia" ¿Eh? – musito mi padre y vi como se mofaba de mí. Normalmente nunca muestra emociones, ¿Pero se estaba divirtiendo ante mi comentario? – Y ella lo sabe – "me leyó el pensamiento" y bufé.

. – Lo sabrá a su debido tiempo – le dije y me sorprendí de verlo sonriendo. Y me dejo atónico al darme cuenta que no se oponía ante mis intenciones de tener algo serio con Hinata.

. – Sasuke… solo asegúrate de hacerla feliz – me dijo y esta vez se me quedo viendo con seriedad. – Aun sí Hinata llegase a enamorarse de otra persona.

. – Ya… lo sé…

Era una de mis grandes inseguridades. Por eso quería que despertara, mi corazón se estrujaba con violencia ante la posibilidad de que Hinata llegará a olvidar sus sentimientos por mí. Así que por eso estaba aquí, dentro del ascensor que me llevaría hasta los pasillos donde residía Hinata. En cuanto las metálicas puertas se abrieron, el personal iba de un lado a otro – como de costumbre – y en la recepción, me sorprendí de ver a Sakura junto con Tsunade. Observe como Sakura asentía cada vez que la rubia la volteaba a ver y en esas miradas, vagamente se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Supe por Sasori, que le dio cierta amnesia pero nunca supe si los recupero o no. Por eso me inquietaba su presencia.

. – Hola muchacho. – me saludo la rubia mientras le daba a Sakura unos papeles. Me di cuenta que me evadía con la mirada. – Espera un rato, están aseando a Hinata. – anuncio sin preámbulos. – Sakura ve con ese paciente. – ordeno y la chica asintió con la cabeza y se fue del lado contrario.

Me acerque a Tsunade sin dejar de ver a la peli rosa y ella noto mi mutismo. – ¿Qué hace aquí? – pregunte y solo vi como la rubia, recibía y entregaba documentos a la recepcionista.

. – ¿Te molesta? – me pregunto mientras me encaminaba hacia el cuarto de Hinata. No le respondí. – Es mi aprendiz… – "creo que mi padre ya me lo había mencionado" –…Me ha ayudado mucho estas dos últimas semanas. – me informo mientras anotaba ciertas cosas en el portapapeles. – Es su primera vez en este piso. Espera aquí

Iba a protestar pero se adentro al cuarto de Kazuma y monitoreo las señales de su cerebro y del corazón. Vi como le administraba otra bolsa de suero y antes de salir se aseguro de ambientar el cuarto. A pesar de estar en el contorno de la puerta me di cuenta que había bajado un poco de peso.

. – ¿Cómo esta?

. – Estable. Al igual que Hinata – me informo por adelantado. Nos encaminamos al cuarto de Hinata y me hizo esperar unos minutos más y luego las enfermeras junto con Tsunade salieron. – Ya puedes entrar y…

. –…y conozca las reglas – continúe con frustración. No soy un niño.

Tsunade me sonrió con arrogancia y antes de cerrar la puerta. – Por cierto, Naruto está aquí… – voltee enseguida. –… Tsubaki despertó hace una hora.

Mis ojos se agrandaron y regrese mi mirada hacia Hinata, su cabello olía a jabón neutro combinándose con el típico aroma de los hospitales. Tome su mano derecha y deposite un beso. – Escuchaste Hinata, Tsubaki está despierta… – le reitere mientras dejaba su mano en su lugar y la arropaba con las sabanas. – Enseguida vuelvo.

Sin poder sentarme como los días anteriores, mejor me dispuse a ver como se encontraba Naruto y por supuesto, Tsubaki. Nunca supe cual fue el veredicto de Ren tras ser arrestado, solo sé que Minato se encargo de su situación, claro que a petición de su hijo. Al salir del cuarto, me dirigí a terapia intensiva que estaba a un piso más arriba. Oprimí el botón del ascensor y en uno segundos se abrió y me tope con Sasori junto con Deidara.

. – ¡Oh! – musito Sasori.

. – ¡¿Oh, Sasuke?! ¿Vienes de visita? – me pregunto Deidara al mismo tiempo que salían del ascensor. – Hinata sigue sin despertar – comentó más que formularla como una pregunta.

. – Bueno solo vinimos a dejarle algunas flores – dijo Sasori. – Naruto nos llamó, dijo que…

. – Si lo sé. A eso iba. – le interrumpí mientras detenía la puerta del ascensor con mi mano y luego me adentraba a la cabina.

. – Oh, bueno te vemos en un rato – dijo Deidara al mismo tiempo que las puertas se cerraban sin dejarme tiempo de asentir.

Cuando se cerraron, pude ver mi reflejo en la puerta metálica. Por alguna razón, ese encuentro fue algo extraño, desde que Hinata cayó en un sueño indefinido, sentí que nos habíamos distanciado. Y era demasiado notorio, incluso entre nosotros. Sai fue el primero en alejarse, su familia se había mudado a Francia y no nos ha contactado desde la última vez que vio a Hinata. Por otro lado, Shikamaru conoció a Chouji en una cena familiar y desde ese encuentro se frecuentaban más seguido. Aclarando y dejando atrás el pasado, y solo seguía en contacto gracias a Naruto. Después de que se graduaran Itachi y Hidan, este último fue hacer servicio militar prometiendo que volvería en cuanto Hinata despertara. Mientras mi hermano se prepara para ir a la universidad de mañana y al trabajo por la tarde junto con mi padre. De igual modo, Deidara y Sasori pasaban más tiempo haciendo diseños en la casa de este ultimo y solo nos saludaban en encuentros casuales. Y los únicos que seguimos juntándonos – apetición de Naruto – Eran Gaara, Kiba y yo.

". – _¡Solo es la escuela! Cuando salgas ya nadie te va recordar y le importara un combino si fuiste o el más guapo o el más popular de tu jodida escuela. A nadie le va a importar…_

Esas palabras resonaron en mi mente, recordando como Hinata nos había gritado por primera vez. Esto era a lo que se refería.

". – _¿Por qué? Porque esa es la cruel realidad. Lo siento pero así es. Lo siento por despertarte de tu estúpida burbuja pero solo es la maldita verdad._

Nada dura para siempre.

Al llegar al contorno de la puerta, me detuve al oír un sollozo.

. – ¡Solo déjame en paz! – bramo con aflicción Tsubaki mientras se tapa su rostro con ambas manos. – ¡Quiero ver a mi hermano! ¡¿Dónde está mi hermano?!

. – No te lo voy a decir – respondió Naruto y jamás lo había visto tan molesto, fingiendo a la vez que se encontraba tranquilo. – Dime… esa noche, en la pijamada en la casa de Hinata, yo lo vi…

Fruncí el ceño al no entender a que se referían pero si evocaba el momento, y de igual modo recordar cuando Naruto fue al baño, se había tardado mucho solo para ir al sanitario. Me sentí algo apenado por estar espiando, pero la curiosidad por saber me inundo todo el cuerpo porque sentía que estaba relacionado con Hinata.

. – Por favor Tsubaki… – imploro Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella y tomaba sus manos para alejarlas de su rostro y pudiera verla directamente. – Si me dice… te prometo que te traeré a tu hermano, ¿sí?

Tsubaki dudo, apretó los labios y luego lentamente asintió. – Tan solo dime… ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

Naruto dejo sus manos, se alejo y se estiro sobre su asiento. Soltó una risita con un deje de tristeza. – A pesar de todo, no sabes el por qué. – comentó haciendo que la joven se le tiñeran las mejillas y volteara hacia otro lado.

Tan solo hice una mueca divertida por la indirecta de Naruto.

. – Lo que viste… fue un video sobre la madre de Hinata, aunque sé que ya lo sospechabas. – musito Tsubaki viendo a través de la ventana. – Eran unos viejos videos de seguridad… del día en que murió Hyuga Yûhi. – Naruto se impresiono al igual que yo. – Era como un recordatorio… creo. – deslizo sus dedos debajo de su ojo derecho, escondiendo sus lagrimas. – Tú no sabes cómo fue criar a Hinata… creciendo sin su madre y para el colmo sabiendo quien era el asesino. Así que… sin que Hinata se diera cuenta, todas las noches veía el descenso de Yûhi. Escuchando de su propia voz que el responsable de su muerte fue mi padre. – finalizo mientras volteaba a mirar de nuevo a Naruto. – Y luego me viste en ropa interior… satisfecho.

Naruto desvió su mirada, sonrojado y luego volteo de nuevo hacia Tsubaki. – Dime la verdad Naruto, ¿Por qué es relevante mi opinión?

Naruto sonrió y sacó su celular de su pantalón. – Hola papá, ya puedes dejar ir a Ren. Tsubaki quiere verlo. ¡Ah, por cierto! Te lo dije – se carcajeo al final, entablo una leve conversación y después colgó.

. – ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Tsubaki mientras se reincorporaba sobre su cama con la ayuda de Naruto.

. – Le dije a mi papá y a los demás de que Ren y tu eran inocentes. Y que todo lo que hicieron fue por el bien de Hinata. – respondió con sinceridad el rubio y solo pude ver por el rabillo del ojo como Tsubaki se mordía los labios ante esa declaración.

Por alguna razón me sentía tranquilo y creo que gracias a la intervención de Naruto, quizás no llegue a odiar a ese par de hermanos, pero ahora, creo que mi presencia no ayudará mucho. Así que me fui por donde vine. Y esta vez sin toparme con nadie, me fui del hospital y al salir solo voltee hacia cierta habitación.

Por alguna razón, sentí la necesidad de ir por mi cámara e ir a tomar fotos.

CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS

. – Sasuke, te espero afuera. – anuncio Naruto mientras salía por la puerta del salón del clase.

. – No tardaré… – le dije mientras guardaba mis cosas en la mochila.

Las vacaciones de verano habían terminado, y ya llevaba dos meses en clase. Era mi tercer y último año, y desde un principio los maestros ya nos hacían un cuestionario sobre nuestros intereses laborales y que carrera ejerceríamos para llevarlo a cabo. Me quede con el lápiz en la mano y tan solo recordaba las palabras de Itachi:

. – _Solo haz lo que más te guste… es tu vida. Con el tiempo, sabrás con detenimiento que será lo mejor para ti. _

Con el tiempo, ¿eh?

No era algo sencillo de decidir.

Imaginarte que carrera ejercer y como sacarle provecho, es un tema que – imagino – que toda persona duda. Y realmente en estos momentos me gustaría ser como Naruto, que grito a todo pulmón que él sería el mejor chef del mundo y luego Kiba como broma le dijo que porque mejor no se hacía presidente de la nación y creo que se lo tomo muy enserio, diciendo "¿Por qué no?"

Y así su sueño cambio de la nada. No creo que haya cambiado así como así, algo se traía Naruto.

. – ¿Sasuke-kun?

Alcé mi vista hacia la puerta y me encontré con Sakura con un buen de papeles en sus brazos. Se adentro al salón y dejo todo en el banco, y me di cuenta que se encontraba allí para recoger los informes.

. – ¿No has terminado? Puedo regresar…

. – No… solo revisaba… algo – le dije mientras pasaba al frente y agarraba los informes del salón y entre la mitad metía el mío. Los acomodé y se los entregue a Sakura, quien los recibió con gratitud.

La vi apuntar en la primera hoja el salón a que pertenecía y luego la acomodo con las demás. – Y… ¿Cómo has estado? – se aventuró a preguntar por el titubeo.

. – Bien… ¿Y tú? – pregunte por cortesía.

. – Bien. Gracias por preguntar. – respondió mientras tomaba de nuevo esa columna de papeles. – Bueno tengo que ir a entregar esto, adiós.

. – Déjame ayudarte.

Ambos caminamos hacia la sala de maestro en completo silencio y en cuanto llegamos, dejamos los formularios y nos retiramos.

. – Gracias. Por cierto… – Sakura se apretaba las manos. – Desde hace mucho tiempo… he querido… disculparme contigo – me dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y eso me sorprendió.

. – ¿Qué? – no entendía a que se refería. La he visto en el hospital cada vez que visitaba a Hinata y ella solo me saludaba – la cual solo asentía – y jamás entablamos una conversación.

. – Yo creo que debí decírtelo… pero recuerdo muy bien "ese día" de la fiesta. – confeso apenada. – Incluso recuerdo nuestro arreglo matrimonial… lo había olvidado hasta que entre al cuarto de Hinata. Me sorprendí mucho al verla… y entendí muy bien porque Tsunade-sama no me dejaba entrar… ¡no creas que fue mi curiosidad! – me aclaro mientras se erguía poco a poco pero aun con la cabeza agachada. – Una enfermera necesitaba ayuda y su compañera no había ido y me ofrecí, y cuando entre… bueno… lo recordé todo.

. – ¿Desde cuándo?

. – Hace tres semanas. Y la verdad aunque tenga mis preguntas… creo que al final no quiero saber cómo fue que Hinata termino en ese estado, o como yo termine... bueno, como sea. Se lo comenté a Tsunade-sama y me dijo que no pasaba nada y luego me encargó de supervisar el monitoreo de Hinata… y eso he estado haciendo, por eso, me di cuenta de algo…

En cuanto Sakura pronuncio esas palabras, mi cuerpo tembló y no pude dejar salir un suspiro de sorpresa. Tan solo me fui corriendo por los pasillos, ignorando los llamados de Sakura pero pude sentirla detrás de mí. Al llegar a la entrada de la escuela, evadí a Gaara y a Naruto, tan solo seguí corriendo hacia el hospital.

Sabía que estaba lejos y no me detuve a tomar un taxi tan solo seguí corriendo, sentía tanta adrenalina, tanta euforia y no me detendría hasta estar en su habitación.

"_Me di cuenta de algo… no soy una profesional en medicina pero el monitoreo de estas dos últimas semanas me di cuenta que Hinata estaba despertando, y hace tres días despertó… el paciente del cuarto izquierdo."_

Me impaciente por la tardanza del ascensor y luego por la lentitud en llegar al tercer piso, pero en cierta manera agradecí su lentitud y me relaje, me acomode el uniforme y me seque el sudor de mi frente y cuello, no quería parecer desesperado por el temor a que no me dejaran entrar. Pero en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, ni si quiera fui directamente con la recepcionista – bueno más bien no me noto al estar con el teléfono en la mano – así que me acerque hacia su cuarto. Pude percibir la voz de Tsunade dentro del cuarto de Kazuma y efectivamente estaba adentro, observe como le hacía varias preguntas y este asentía como si nada.

Así que me escabullí, para que no me notara y llegue a la puerta de Hinata, estaba nervioso. Era tanta mi desesperación por verla, a pesar de haberla visitado hace una semana, sin embargo era tanta mi desesperación verla despierta. Por lo tanto, gire la perilla y mis ojos se agrandaron al ver la cama vacía… ¡Realmente estaba vacía! Y trate de evadir esos pensamientos negativos que comenzaron a inundarme, tras ver lo despejado que se encontraba la habitación. Parecía una habitación en la cual nadie ha estado… pero entonces escuche detrás de la puerta del baño lo que parecía el grifo del lavamanos.

Me encamine hacia la puerta y sin más preámbulos gire la perilla y abrí la puerta con tanta impaciencia.

. – ¡Ay!

Escuche su voz…

Y luego como su cuerpo se impactaba con el mío por haber tirado de la puerta con tanta vehemencia. Realmente esto estaba pasando…

Entonces vi como la joven levantaba su cabeza y me encaraba, y allí estaban, esos ojos color perla que tanto he añorado por ver durante estos últimos meses. Su cabello azulino estaba más largo junto con su flequillo. – Eres tú… – No pude contenerme y la abracé temiendo de que fuera un sueño, pero al sentir su calor en mi me provoco un alivio que nunca pensé que llegaría a sentir.

. – D…Dis…Disculpé…

. – Santos cielos… eres tú, ¿de verdad? – pronuncie sutilmente para no asustarla pero me encanto como se removía al sentir mi respiración sobre su cuello.

. – ¡Uchiha! ¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres?! – bramo con cólera la vieja bruja rubia y solo voltee a retarla con la mirada mientras estrujaba más a Hinata contra mi cuerpo, siendo consciente de mis acciones.

. – ¡Tsunade-sama! No grite – escuche la voz agitada de Sakura por el pasillo.

. – ¡Suéltala inmediatamente! – bramo la rubia, convirtiéndose en el demonio que suele ser y no supe si asustarme o alegrarme por el hecho de que también espanto a Hinata quien correspondió mi abrazo. – ¡Oh, pequeña, los siento tanto! – Tsunade modifico su voz a una más agradable al ver el temor que le provoco.

Me burle de ella y solo aspire de nuevo su aroma. Diciéndome de nuevo que esto no era una sueño. – Por favor, mocoso Uchiha… necesito revisarla.

Sin muchas ganas de hacerlo se la encomendé a Tsunade para después recibir un "tierno" golpee en la cabeza por haberme revelado contra ella. Al salir del pasillo, Naruto y Gaara andaban con el teléfono pegado, esparciendo la noticia. Jamás lo admitiría abiertamente porque sonaría muy cursi, pero sentí que mis días comenzaban a tener lógica, el ir a la escuela, luego visitarla e ir a mi casa, cobraban sentido. Solo para obtener este día tan esperado. El que ella me viera con sorpresa y sin una pisca de temor, fue un gran comienzo.

La noticia se esparció rápidamente. A tan solo una hora llego la pequeña Hyuga junto con su primo, tras recibir una llamada por parte nuestra. – Está pasando, ¿de verdad? – se decía así misma mientras hacía fricción con sus labios y aguantaba las ganas de llorar mientras Neji agradecía a Naruto por la llamada. Y más tarde fueron llegando un por un, los primeros en llegar fueron Deidara junto Sasori, después Kiba, luego Shikamaru junto con su padre, Shikaku. Mientras en el servicio militar, Hidan anuncio que estaría a primera hora del día de mañana, y, Sai, solo se le dejo un mensaje, ya que no contesto.

. – ¿Estará bien si vamos a ver a Kazuma? – pregunto Hanabi a Neji y este solo dudo.

. – Quizás… pero esperemos a que llegue Tsunade-sama, tenga paciencia. – vocifero con su neutral voz.

Observe como hacia una mueca desesperada y luego se sentaba a lado de su primo, mientras jugaba con sus pies. Entonces me di cuenta, de que Sakura se acercaba con rostro serio y se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Hinata. Me levante preocupado, y solo vi como se quedaba en el contorno de la puerta, poco después, la rubia salió y pidió que Haruno se adentrara para cuidar de Hinata.

Tsunade me apuntó con el dedo y me pidió que lo siguiera, sabía que no me necesitaba y solo era un vil truco para que no allanara el cuarto de Hyuga. – ¿Ocurre algo?

. – Quizás – respondió. – ¿Tu familia esta aquí?

Y antes de poder contestarle, el ascensor se abrió y mi familia salió de allí. Enhorabuena. – Tengo malas noticias – anuncio Tsunade y fue allí donde llamo mi atención.

. – Despertó esta mañana, al mismo tiempo que Hinata. Sin embargo… ella si recuerda – informo mientras mirábamos a la mujer que se hacía llamar Kujaku, atada de manos y piernas sobre una cama blanca y con unas intravenosas en su brazo izquierdo. – Intento matarse… hace diez minutos.

. – ¿Cómo es posible que recuerde? – cuestionó Itachi viendo a través del ventanal al igual que mi padre y mi madre.

. – No lo sé…

. – Quizás… era porque no quería olvidar. – Hablo mi madre con un tono de voz que no supe catalogarla como tristeza o angustia.

. – Para que nos trajiste aquí, Tsunade-sama – pregunto mi padre mientras afianzaba el brazo de su esposa.

. – Hinata pidió que ustedes decidieran que hacer con ella. Si así lo deseaban… sino, la misma Hinata solicitud que cuando despertara la catalogaran como una pariente lejana. – dijo Tsunade, sorprendiéndome, ¿Por qué rayos Hinata pediría eso? – Pero como nadie esperaba que recordara, supongo que la decisión recae en ustedes. Y si me lo dejan a mí, me temo que tendré que llevarla con el presidente Hiruzen y que la custodien.

El silencio y la tensión invadieron el espacio entre nosotros, y solo escuchábamos los movimientos bruscos y los delirios de la mujer del otro lado de la puerta.

. – ¡SE QUE ESTÁN ALLI! – bramo la mujer mientras sacudía sus pies con la esperanza de zafarse. – ¡YO NO LES PEDÍ QUE ME SALVARAN, MALDITOS IDIOTAS!

Me le quede viendo a la colérica mujer quien después se rindió y se dejo caer en la cama al mismo tiempo que mi madre dejo salir un suspiro – como si hubiera dejado de respirar – para luego observar a mi padre y aferrarse a su brazo.

. – Tsunade-sama – vocifero mi padre con voz autoritaria. – Haga lo que es mejor para ella… pero quiero que le diga que a pesar de sus delitos, la familia Uchiha está dispuesta a responder por ella, incluso a que no lo desee.

. – En pocas palabras… – intervino mi madre observando a través del ventanal. – Su vida nos pertenece.

. – Mamá, Papá… ¿Están seguros? – pregunto Itachi, igual de inseguro que yo.

. – Itachi, Sasuke. Creo que ustedes son los que más entienden esta situación. Sin embargo… a veces el perdón… abre puertas hacia nuevas esperanzas. – Hablo mi madre mientras se soltaba del brazo de su esposo y la llevaba hacia el cristal, viendo fijamente a Kujaku. – Creo que me gustaría hacer lo mismo que Miko hizo por mí tiempo atrás. Ella no podrá hacerlo sola. – Nos sonrió con dulzura y le pidió a Tsunade que la dejara entrar.

Poco después tan solo vi como la mujer se asustaba ante la presencia de mi madre, ¿por qué se asustaba? Se supone que mi madre es la que debería estar aterrada. Pero al verlas hablar me di cuenta que mi madre había tomado las riendas antes de Kujaku soltara alguna palabra. Y realmente me recordaron a Miko.

. – Sasuke – hablo mi hermano mientras posicionaba su mano derecha en mi hombro izquierdo. – Vamos a ver como sigue Hinata.

. – Si claro… – intervino Tsunade con molestia. – Primero tengo que terminar de revisarla…

Le tomo dos horas en terminar de revisarla, al final salió con una tenue sonrisa. Espero que al menos tuviera buenas noticias. Vi como Sakura cerraba la puerta y avanzaba a lado de su maestra y esta misma le entregaba varios informes. Escuche que musitaba que el tal paciente, Toneri, estaba consciente y estable.

. – ¿Y bien? – pregunto Naruto al mismo tiempo que Tsunade se detenía a tres metros de distancia y nos miraba fijamente y con cansancio.

. – Bueno si no fuera por mi pequeña aprendiz – Sakura se avergonzó y agacho la cabeza – Quizás no tendría este alboroto en mi hospital. – anunció la rubia con cierta irritación y luego dejo salir un quejido de desesperación. – Y debo…

. – ¡Yaaaaaa! ¡Solo háblenos de Hinata! – exclamo impacientado este Deidara y agradecía que él fuera el primero en gritarlo, ya me estaba doliendo los nudillos de tanto fuerza que ejercía para controlarme a mí mismo.

La rubia fulmino a Deidara – poniéndolo en su lugar – y cuando dio un paso, creo que imagine que el piso se agrieto. Sacudí la cabeza, el piso estaba bien.

. – Ha eso iba. – masculló Tsunade. – Tengo buenas noticias… y mejores resultados de lo que hubiera imaginado. Le preguntamos a Hinata si era consciente de saber su identidad y respondió afirmativamente, incluyendo recordar a su hermana Hanabi y a Neji – les dijo principalmente a ellos, ocasionado una gran alivio. – También recuerda su padre y su tío, solo que aun no sabe que fallecieron los dos. De igual modo sabe de Tsubaki y Ren e Incluso… reconoció a Sakura y a Sasuke.

Me quede pasmado y antes de poder abrir la boca, Hanabi interrumpió – ¿Y Kazuma? – cuestionó y al recibir una negatividad por parte de la rubia, se entristeció. Tal parecía que ni si quiera recordaba su primer encuentro.

". – ¿Debería conocerlo? – cuestión Hinata más no recibió respuesta. – Solo otra pregunta ¿Qué me dices de Uchiha Sasuke?

". – Como no conocerlo. Es muy popular en la escuela, ¿no es así, Sakura? – respondió mientras observaba a la joven de cabellos rosados y esta misma asentía.

". – Si, demasiado… – Contesto Haruno con algo de duda pero estando atenta ante las indirectas de Tsunade.

. – Entonces ¿quieres decir que ella también nos recuerda? – pregunto esperanzado Kiba.

Tsunade nos vio con cierta pena. – Si pero no de la manera que ustedes cree. Ya que después le pregunte qué fue lo último que recuerda…

". – ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me paso? – preguntó Hinata un poco alterada al percatarse como su aspecto había cambiado un poco.

". – Un paso a la vez, pequeña. – Le sonrió Tsunade ganándose su confianza. – Así que, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

. – Ella dijo que lo último que recuerda es haber entrado a primero de preparatoria. – Comentó sin una pisca de broma, ocasionado un enorme pasmo entre todos nosotros.

. – ¿Quiere decir… que mi hermana piensa que tiene 15 años? – cuestiono Hanabi, oculta detrás de todos nosotros. Su emoción se había esfumado y ahora la angustia gobernaba su ser.

. – Eso parece. – le contesto Tsunade.

. – Además… le comenté a Tsunade-sama que yo conocí a Hinata en segundo año y creo que ustedes también. – agrego Sakura con el permiso debido.

. – De alguna manera eso es lo que le hace creer su cerebro. – hablo de nuevo la rubia sin entrar en detalles y solo nos miro de nuevo. Esperando que alguien dijera algo, la cual no sucedió. – Chicos, se que se mueren por entablar una conversación con ella, pero debo prepararme para recrear sus memorias de nuevo. Y hablamos de un año entero, y, no sé cuánto tiempo me tomará.

Sabía a donde quería llegar y me irrito que tuviera cierta razón, por eso sin esperar a que lo dijera, retrocedí unos pasos y me di la vuelta para irme.

. – Sasuke – musitó Hanabi mientras me detenía a mitad de mi camino. – No te sientas así… Te aseguro que para el día de mañana mi hermana ya sabrá de ustedes. – comentó hacia todos nosotros. Ganándose una sonrisa por parte de todos. – Solo… sean pacientes una vez más.

Hanabi tenía razón. Sin importar que tan deseosos estemos de verla y aunque le llegáramos por sorpresa, sería demasiado para ella. Además, aun tienen que decirles las malas noticias y seguir las instrucciones que ella misma había dejado para todos y para ella misma.

HINATA

. – ¡¿Qué?! – gemí ante lo que me decía Hanabi ante la presencia de la doctora Tsunade y mi primo Neji.

. – Tranquila hermana… – vocifero dulcemente Hanabi mientras tomaba una de mis manos. – Incluso Tsunade es la directora de la escuela, ¿no te acuerdas? – negué con la cabeza. Era la primera vez que la veía, y yo recordaba la ceremonia de iniciación, pero, no sé.

. – No me acuerdo. ¿Estaba allí? – le pregunte para confirmarlo de nuevo y ella solo asintió. – Entonces estoy en segundo de preparatoria, pero, ¿Cómo es posible que no la reconozca? – me estaba alterando y ellos se dieron cuenta. Me sorprendí como la alta mujer se acercaba a mí y dejaba salir una ligera risita.

. – Bueno no te culpo… casi ni me presentaba en la escuela por estar atendiendo el hospital. Por eso dejaba la escuela a cargo de mi asistente y los maestros. – me dijo y logró calmarme. Ya qué tenía razón, jamás la había visto rondar por los pasillos.

. – Y…ya veo. – le sonreí y acepte con gusto el vaso con agua que me ofreció segundos después. – ¿Y mamá y papá?

Todos se me quedaron viendo con cierto pasmo y temí lo peor. – Hinata… – se acerco mi primo y se posiciono del lado izquierdo de mi cama. – Usted sabe que su madre falleció cuando usted tenía 5 años – afirmo. No era una pregunta era un alegato y eso me volvió alterar.

Entonces me vino un recuerdo, algo fugaz, pero Neji no mentía. – Es cierto… no sé porque lo dije. – musite tras recordar exactamente la ubicación de la tumba de mi madre. Me toque la cabeza y me sentía mareada pero tenía que saber, había algo más que no me han dicho y eso me comía viva por dentro. – ¿Y papá?

Por alguna razón cuando pronuncie esa pregunta, mi corazón se contrajo de antemano. Como si ya lo supiera. Y en cuanto vi a mi hermana llorar desesperadamente, mi corazón se oprimió demasiado y comencé a sollozar.

. – Dejare que tú misma te contestes – exclamo Tsunade mientras se acercaba al cajón que se encontraba a lado de mi cama. Lo abrió y me entregó un cuaderno de color blanco. Y en la portada decía:

_Para Hinata_

_De: la antigua Hinata_

_. – _Tú lo escribiste – me confirmo Neji mientras acariciaba la cabeza y me decía seriamente. – Todo lo que dice allí fue algo que decidiste dejar atrás por el bien de tu futuro.

En cuanto me dijo eso, abrí el cuaderno y comencé a leer rápido todo, confirmando en el acto que era mi letra.

_Hola, nueva Hinata_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque por fin despertaste de una fea pesadilla. No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarte cómo fue que llegamos a terminar en esta condición, y la verdad, espero que no preguntes, aunque sé que lo harás. Estamos o estabas enferma, no como un resfriado, sino de algo más letal y está era la única manera de sobrevivir. No creo que lo recuerdes, por más que lo intentes, pero quiero que sepas que hubo gente que lucho por nosotras hasta el final, mamá lo hizo e incluso papá… pero él ya no se encuentra con nosotros, murió, al igual que nuestro querido tío…_

. – Fa…Fallecieron – farfulle con dificultad mientras volteaba a ver a mi primo quien tenía el dolor impregnado en su rostro. – ¡Pero… mi tío y tú estaban en Inglaterra! ¿O, no? – pregunte y el solo negó con la cabeza.

. – Y mi papá… ¡¿Cómo es que no me acuerdo?! – le grite a la doctora y ella solo apretó los labios al mismo tiempo que fruncía el ceño hacia arriba.

. – Hinata… estuviste en coma cinco meses – me soltó con seriedad sin titubeos. Me quede con la boca abierta al mismo tiempo trataba de relajar mi respiración. – Hubo cierto accidente… o más bien un atentado terrorista cerca del centro de la ciudad. Hubo mucha destrucción y el edificio que sufrió más daño fue el de los Hyuga.

Me quede en silencio mientras acariciaba los cabellos de mi hermana quien reprimía su dolor sobre mi regazo a la vez que mis lágrimas salían sin parar. – Continúe Hinata… – me dijo amablemente Neji.

… sé que es muy difícil pero ten por seguro que ellos nos amaban _y puedo decirte algo con seguridad: Su muerte no fue en vano. Hónralos cada día y agradece que estés viva porque ellos así lo desearon. Sé que suena duro y quizás no lo comprendas a la perfección, pero te lo digo para que no te lamentes por el resto de tus días. Ya que después de todos vivirás por Hanabi, Neji, el abuelo y el tío Shin._

. – ¿Abuelo? – musité impactada atrayendo la atención de Hanabi.

. – Y el tío Shin – completo mi hermana mientras me miraba con nostalgia. – Nuestra familia.

_No estás sola. Ellos nos cuidaran. _

_PD: Se que con esto no te aclaro muchas cosas por eso dejare que ellos te cuente el resto. Y todo lo que digan es verdad, pero, a pesar de esa verdad no te dejes llevar por la tristeza o el odio hacia ti misma. _

Al terminar la primera página, mi sollozo se detuvo y tal como me decía, la curiosidad me embargo. No entendía y eso me aterraba. ¿Qué era lo que no me decían? Y les exigí las respuestas a través de mi inquietud, ya que no podía pronunciar una buena pregunta. ¿Qué podría preguntar si no recordaba nada?

Tsunade miro a Neji y este le asintió. – _¿Por qué esa mirada? ¿Me van a decir?_

. – Hinata… tienes una visita. El te dirá todo. – me comentó Tsunade mientras se erguía y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, escuche que le indicaba que pasará, voltee a ver a mi hermana y ella se fue con Neji, diciéndome que volvería y me traerían algo de comer.

La habitación quedo sola, al igual que mis pensamientos. Entro un hombre alto, de buen porte y de cabellos rubios, me sonrió y sentí de alguna manera que ya lo conocía. – Hola, mi nombre es Uzumaki Minato. – se presentó mientras se quitaba el sacó y acercaba una silla hacia mi cama. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

. – Bien… supongo. – murmuré mientras jugueteaba con mi dedos. – Me acabo de enterar que mi padre y mi tío fallecieron…

. – Lo siento mucho…

. – ¿Nos conocemos? Su rostro… siento que ya lo he visto antes – conformé decía mi voz se hacía más baja.

. – Sí, aunque nos veíamos muy poco, y… quizás recuerdes a mi hijo. Ustedes van a la misma escuela. – comentó mientras sacaba de su pantalón una cartera de cuero negro y me enseñaba a su hijo, y era muy similar a él. – Su nombre es Naruto.

Observe ese rostro jovial y alegre, quien abrazaba con tanto cariño a lo que parecía ser su madre de cabello de color rojo. – Se parecen mucho. – comente y creo que con ese hecho le deje en claro que no conocía a su hijo pero no negaba que se me hacia familiar. Quizás lo había visto en la escuela. – ¿Y qué hace aquí?

. – Pensé que tu gustaría saber la verdad sobre ti. – me dijo mientras saca un papel doblado de la misma cartera. – Arrancaste una hoja de tu cuaderno blanco y me escribiste una nota – abrí mis ojos ante ese hecho. – ¿Te gustaría leerla?

Me ofreció el papel y lo tome mientras lo desdoblaba en el acto. Y si, era mi letra, ¿Por qué no fuiste más clara antigua Hinata? Cada segundo que paso, no entiendo nada.

_Para U. Minato_

_Hola Minato, sé que es muy extraño que le deje una nota, pero me gustaría pedirle un favor. Debo admitir que usted es uno de los padres de familia que más llegue a admirar. Por eso, me gustaría que usted me visitara cuando yo llegue a despertar, quizás en esos momentos cuando me entere de que mi padre ya no está, realmente creo que necesitara una figura paterna para sobrellevar la verdad, si es que decidieron decirme la verdad. Si no, aun me gustaría que fuera usted, si no es mucho problema._

_Atte: Hyuga Hinata_

Antes de poder articular una palabra, Minato se adelanto mientras se acomodaba en su asiento y me veía fijamente. – Muchos estuvimos en contra de decirte la verdad y estuvimos a favor de contarte otra historia, puesto que no ibas a recordar nada, pero, de alguna manera sentimos que mentir no solucionaría nada. Puesto que vivirías dentro de una mentira…

Y entonces me contó la verdad.

Una verdad que parecía mentira y a la vez no. Me costaba demasiado imaginármelo, pero por alguna razón comencé a creerle. – _"el atentado terrorista"_– eso había dicho la doctora. Eso sonaba muy poco a lo que me decía Minato. La muerte de mi tío y el de mi padre – _"no fue vano"_ – hasta mis propias palabras cobraban sentido. Conforme me iba relatando, me señalo la cicatriz de la panza que yo misma ignoraba, me hablo sobre ANBU, Orochimaru, Kazuma, y como estas se involucraban con las familias de ciertas empresas a las cuales yo ciertamente ignoraba.

Negué varias veces…

Pero Minato me aplastaba contra nuevo hechos. Me ofreció a enseñármelos, llevándome al cuarto de Tsubaki – ¡mi sirvienta! – ella no nunca haría eso. Traicionarme por mi bienestar y luego matar a su propio padre.

Comencé a llorar de nuevo. Pidiéndole que se detuviera… pero no lo hizo.

Tocó suavemente mi cabeza mientras lloraba y me reconfortaba diciéndome que era mejor saberlo ahora mismo que a palabras de personas ajenas que solo alegan haber visto sin conocer los verdaderos hechos. Y que para sus ojos y el de los demás, yo era una persona valiente, quien arriesgo todo por la felicidad de otros.

. – ¿Cómo puede estar aquí sabiendo el daño que he provocado? – solté de la nada, atrayendo su atención.

Minato se puso de pie y se puso su saco. Me miro y espere una mirada de resentimiento, una mueca o algo. Pero tan solo me sonrió y me dijo. – Porque tú te quedaste con la mayor parte del daño, como esperas que no venga si ahora mismo ni siquiera soy capaz de decirte con palabras lo mucho que estoy agradecido contigo. Lo que viviste fue una pesadilla que no se la deseo ni a mi peor enemigo y me alegra mucho que tu hayas sobrevivido.

Negué en cuanto se fue.

¿Cómo…?

¿Cómo lo hace?

Perdonar de esa manera.

¿Yo lo habría hecho?

. – Hinata-neesan, aquí te dejo tu ropa. – me aviso mi hermana entrando al baño mientras dejaba el nuevo cambio, el cual solo era ropa interior y la bata blanca del hospital. – Tengo los ojos cerrado – canturreo mi hermana mientras escuchaba el cerrar de la puerta.

Me quede por cinco minutos más bajo el agua caliente de la ducha y el vapor se iba acumulando tanto que no llegue a respirar. Pero no quería irme, aquí estaba tranquilo como si el agua se llevara todo lo que dijo Minato.

. – Pues… tú querrías saber, ¿o no? – me dijo mi hermana. Amabas estábamos sobre la cama y cenábamos lo que el hospital me ofrecía – algo fácil de digerir – mientras que ella había ido por un hamburguesa a la cafetería.

. – Supongo… – musite un poco dudosa. – Hanabi… me gustaría que me lo dijeras tú y te voy a creer. – le dije mientras dejaba de comer esa cosa liquida que fingía decirse caldo de pollo.

. – Con una condición hermana. – me aviso y yo asentí. – Si te voy a decir, quiero que este tema quede olvidado… ¡para siempre! ¿Entendido?

Y volví asentir.

Hanabi se quedo pensativa y luego se me quedo viendo. – Es la verdad, hermana. – me dijo sin ningún titubeo, sin una pisca de mentira y yo solo volví asentir. – Y te aseguro, que ellos te quieren aun así – confirmo mientras me regalaba una sonrisa.

. – ¿Te refieres a mis… amigos? – murmure algo apenada.

. – Ellos te perdonaron – vocifero mi hermana. – Y te quieren más de lo que piensas… ¿Qué no leíste lo que escribiste?

. – Si lo leí… pero…

. – Sin peros… ¡Lo prometiste! – me alzo la voz, callándome en el acto y después volví asentir, dando por sentado: caso cerrado.

. – Y nos es por nada… pero deja de asentir de esa manera, te dolerá el cuello… y deja de ver a la hamburguesa de esa forma. – se mofo de mi mientras me sonrojaba en el acto.

. – Deberías probar esto… es un asco…

Al día siguiente desperté más tranquila. Los primeros rayos del sol me llegaron a través de la cortina. Me voltee hacia ese lado, y ansiosa me levante para despejar y ver a través de esa ventana. Realmente estaba un poco sorprendida al ver como algunos edificios estaban en reparación, confirmando una vez más que lo que había dicho Minato no era broma.

Eso era una pena, pero Hanabi tenía razón. Tenía que seguir adelante.

. – ¿Crees que quiera verme? – cuestione mientras caminaba a lado de Tsunade. Tras haberla llamado, le pedí que me llevará a ver a Tsubaki, se veía un poco dudosa, pero al final acepto y me guio hasta ella. – En el cuaderno no había nada escrito sobre ellos.

. – Cuanto te contamos lo que ellos hicieron, debo decir que realmente no lucias afecta. – se detuvo Tsunade frente a una habitación y pude leer en el marco de la puerta "Suzuki Tsubaki" – Como si no te importara… o… más bien como si nunca fueran culpables de algo.

Tsunade abrió la puerta por mí y me adentre yo sola. Camine unos metros y la mire dormir plácidamente. Aun tenía puesto el suero, en señal de seguir recibiendo medicamentos.

En cuanto llegue a su lado, puse mi mano en su mejilla izquierda para despertarla sin asustarla. La vi parpadear y luego en cuanto me enfoco, abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Tuve que detener su levantamiento impulsivo, diciéndole que su herida podría abrirse y se calmo. Sin embargo, no dejaba de llorar y parloteaba un millar de disculpas y luego un razón del por qué de sus actos. Por más que intentaba calmarla y decirle algo – simplemente no me dejaba – como si estuviera temerosa a que dijera algo malo.

. – Hinata-sama… realmente no merezco su compasión – musito angustiada incomoda ante mi presencia. Y era una lástima, puesto que aun yo la estimaba demasiado.

. – Tsubaki… de todo lo que dijiste… esta consciente de que no recuerdo nada. – le comente un poco divertida al ver su expresión, dándose cuenta de su error. Tal parecer, ella había olvidado que estuve en coma y que apenas había despertado. Me trataba como a la antigua Hinata y no pude evitar sonreír ante su acción. – Mi corazón se estrujo de la emoción al notar que me tratabas como en los viejos tiempos. Hasta ahora todo el mundo se comporta gentilmente como si temiera que me volviera loca en unos instantes… pero tú… me trataste como siempre.

Tsubaki se cubrió con su cabello al momento que agacho la cabeza y apretaba con insistencia las sabanas que la cubrían. – Porque tú eres después de todo mi pequeña Hinata – murmuro con un deje de nostalgia.

Poco después, llegó Ren y se sorprendió de verme allí. Y fue como un déjà vu, hizo lo mismo que Tsubaki. Estuvimos un rato platicando, dejando a un lado el tema del "atentado" y para mí fue algo normal, pero me di cuenta que para ellos era muy difícil estar conmigo. Ya que de algún modo, les hacia recordar sus errores.

Entonces fue tan claro como el agua, aunque no lo hubiéramos dicho ni expresado, está seria la ultima charla que tendríamos y me aseguré de atesorarla, por si algún día nos volviéramos a ver.

Al regresar a mi cuarto, hojee la libreta hasta llegar hasta ciertas notas. Y las volví a releer:

_Quizás te preguntes porque no te explique varias cosas sobre nuestra enfermedad, y tal vez te parece una locura pero preferí priorizar a mis queridos amigos. Los conocerás muy pronto y quizás te den un poco de miedo –alguno de ellos – pero son buenas personas, las más gentiles que he conocido y al escribirte esto es porque realmente me gustaría que te siguieras llevando bien con ellos. Por eso te dejare una breve explicación de cómo son…_

Un golpeteo hizo que dirigiera mi vista hacia la puerta, la doctora Tsunade se asomó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

. – Hinata, tienes visitas… tus amigos están aquí. – pronunció con alegría mientras me giñaba el ojo, poniéndome un poco nerviosa, pero aun así le asentí para que los dejara pasar.

La rubia se alejó del contorno de la puerta y vi como les hacía señas con la mano derecha de que pasara. Apreté los labios, ya que los pasos sonaron con insistencias y luego murmullos…

. – Estoy nervioso…

. – Cállate Naruto…

. – ¿Y quién va a pasar primero?

. – …

. – Después de ti…

. – Que amable, mejor después de ti…

Observe como Tsunade comenzaba a irritarse.

. – No, insisto…

. – ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

Murmullos. ¿Por qué no querían pasar?

Y me preocupe más por la fría mirada de Tsunade que les estaba dedicando.

. – ¡¿Y por qué vas a pasar tu primero, eh?!

. – Maldita sea, entonces ve Kiba…

Me le quede viendo a Tsunade con mucha preocupación, entonces ella me sonrió, me musito que enseguida volvía y luego cerró la puerta – como si realmente eso fuera a aminorar los gritos que se escucharon segundos después.

Poco después de un mutismo que por poco hizo que me levantara para ir a ver, la puerta se deslizo hacia adelante, dejando ver al primer individuo.

. – Hola… Soy Itachi…

_Es algo engreído. Pero gracias a él pude conocer a todos ellos. Con el tiempo llegue a llevarme bien con él, tanto que me considero como alguien amable y una amiga. Y puedo ver que su máxima prioridad siempre fue su hermano menor, algo que teníamos mucho en común._

. – Soy Gaara…

_El compone música. Asegúrate de que seguir su trabajo, su tipo de música es la misma que la nuestra. Es algo callado, pero cuando estés solo con él cambiara su forma de ser, si eso pasa es que te ha entrado en confianza con nosotras._

. – Naruto…

_El es muy hiperactivo y la persona más gentil que he conocido. Su entusiasmo contagia incluso al más serio del grupo, nunca abandona y siempre mantiene esa sonrisa a pesar de las circunstancias._

. – Me llamo Deidara…

. – Sasori…

_Son como hermanos, es raro verlos separados pero su gusto por el arte de seguro es algo que los mantiene unidos. Se conocen desde niños y cuando nos conocimos, bueno, debo decir que fue algo extraño pero al final me consideraron como una hermana pequeña, quien era admiradora de sus trabajos, al primero le gusta hacer escultor de arcillas y al segundo diseñar vestidos para dama. Ambos con un gran talento que es incluso envidiable._

. – Shikamaru…

_El más tranquilo del grupo. Una persona lista y agradable compañía cuando quieres perder el tiempo. Nos gusta jugar _Shōgi y juegos de destreza, aunque el siempre gané.

. – Kiba…

_Es un poco travieso cuando esta junto con Naruto, y aunque no lo admita le gusta estar en compañía de todos. Pero su amor por los animales es algo inigualable, cierto día lo vi rescatar a tres gatitos que estaba dentro de una caja de cartón y a pesar de que su amor por lo perros era mayor, cuando lo vi haciéndoles mimos, realmente conmovió mi corazón. Aunque nunca se lo dije. _

. – ¡Ya llegue! ¡Ya llegue! – un joven de gran estatura con traje militar se dejo ver por la puerta. Y en cuanto me visualizo, su boca se intensifico en una gran sonrisa. – ¡Mi hermosa Hinata! – grito mientras dejaba la pesada maleta y a pasos largos se adelantaba a saludarme. – ¡Soy Hidan preciosa!

_A pesar de su apariencia de matón, su comportamiento puede llegar a ser un poco infantil. Es muy confianzudo y no teme decir o hacer lo piensa. Es una persona muy valiente y se nota que le gusta cuidar a la personas. _

. – ¡Hidan, ¿Cuándo llegaste?! – exclamo con sorpresa uno de ellos – cheque el cuaderno – su nombre era… Deidara. Entonces me di cuenta que faltaban dos personas más.

. – Ayer por la noche, además ya deseaba verte – se dirigió hacia mí con un deje de nostalgia.

No supe que decir, tan solo le sonreí.

. – Hinata, ¿Estás bien? – cuestiono Kiba mientras acercaba una silla hacia la orilla de mis pies.

. – Si… solo es que muy raro. – confesé, puesto que era la verdad. Podía ver en sus caras que estaban de igual modo. – Me contaron todo lo que hice…

. – ¡¿Qué?!

Todos volteamos hacia la puerta y no pude evitar sonrojarme ante su presencia, tanto que agache la mirada.

. – ¡Sasuke, ¿por qué tardaste?! – cuestiono su hermano mayor, se parecían mucho.

. – ¿Te contaron lo que hiciste? – ignoro completamente a los demás y se acerco hacia mí con cierta angustia y tan solo asentí ante todos.

. – No quise creerlo… pero Minato fue muy explicito. – les conté y a cambio recibí una mirada de sorpresa por parte todos. Y eso me confundió. – ¿Acaso no sabían?

Por sus caras supuse que no y más la de Naruto, estaba asombrado. Y poco después todos lucían algo afectados por esos. ¿Por qué están tristes? Soy yo la que debería estarlo, ¿oh, no? Entonces mire el cuaderno donde estaba escrito Sasuke y Sai, en este último tan solo apreté mis labios.

. – Yo no quería vivir dentro de una mentira – dije rompiendo el silencio y atrayendo la atención de todos. Cerré los ojos y no pude evitar mostrarles mi sufrimiento a través de mi rostro. – Y por más que trato de recordar, no puedo… no puedo…

. – No tienes por qué recordar – articulo Sasuke y no pude evitar verlo a los ojos. Su rostro mostraba muchas emociones encontradas, era como si estuviera triste a la vez que ocultaba su angustia y cólera. – Así estas más que bien…

Mi corazón se oprimió y no pude evitar soltar una ligera sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba una hoja del cuaderno, donde venia su nombre.

_El es como una sombra, a veces llega en el momento en que menos esperas y eso es porque siempre nos vigila, nos protege. Puede llegar hacer un poco posesivo y algo anti social, pero es una persona de buen corazón. Mostros sus más sinceros sentimientos hacía mi, nos enojamos, nos divertidos e incluso llegamos a amarnos. Por eso…_

. – ¡Miren que tenemos aquí! – exclamo con júbilo este Naruto, al mismo tiempo que se arrojaba hacia la puerta para recibir al nuevo invitado.

¡Sai!

¡Sai! ¡Sai!

. – Pequeño enano, ¿dónde diablos te habías metido? – comento Hidan mientras lo tomaba de cuello y lo castigaba apretando su cuello mientras que los demás reían.

. – Lo siento – murmuro Sai dejando salir una mueca de felicidad.

. – Desapareciste viejo – comentó divertido Kiba mientras le palmeaba el hombro derecho.

. – Lo siento…

. – ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? – cuestiono Deidara mientras lo torturaba al igual que Hidan.

. – Estaba cumpliendo una promesa – soltó de la nada, se separo del rubio y se acerco a mí con una sonrisa. – Una promesa a mi hermanita…

. – ¿Eh?

No entendía nada. Hasta que me entrego una hoja similar a la de mi cuaderno, significa que le había escrito una carta. Lo tome con cierto nerviosismo y comencé a leer su contenido:

_Para: Sai_

_Hola, Sai. Para cuando estés leyendo esto probamente yo ya este en estado de coma y poco a poco terminare olvidándome de ti. Por eso te dejo esto, como un regalo. Cuídala mucho, es la única que tengo. Promete que te cuidaras y seguirás pintando hasta que tus dedos no puedan más, por cada pincelada que des será como un reflejo de tu alma y tus más sinceros pensamientos. Si llegas a pintar esto, espero que un día pueda verlo. Aunque no sepa quién eres… pero ten por seguro que llegare a admirar tu arte._

_Adiós Sai, _

_Con cariño Hinata_

En cuanto termine de leer tan solo vi como de nuevo se acercaba Sai hacia mí pero esta vez con una enorme bastidor de tela y de ella me mostraba una pintura mía con una chica de cabellos dorados. La rubia sonreía al mismo tiempo que me abrazaba por el cuello, ambas con el uniforme de la escuela y sin embargo, no me acordaba de ella.

Entonces mire hacia el cuaderno, donde estaba el nombre de Sai y tan solo venia una línea.

. – Me contaras sobre Ino, ¿verdad? – dije en voz alta al mismo tiempo que dos pesadas lagrimas salían y se resbalan por mis mejillas. El solo saber que Ino era esa muchacha alegre, mi corazón una vez más respingo, como si el supiera lo que yo ignoro.

. – Por supuesto. – respondió y poco después todo lo empezaron a bombardear con preguntas de su vida en Francia.

Realmente era una lástima que mi corazón era "mudo" puesto que no podía decirme lo que mi cerebro no podía recordar. Pero me alegra por lo menos a que reaccione ante lo que yo he olvidado, por lo menos me daba ciertas señales, cuando se conmueve o sufre por algo.

Al final volví a leer cierta parte que me hacia sonrojar pero a que mi corazón a veces se alegraba por eso. Estaba en el apartado de Sasuke y por más que lo releyera no podía calmar este hormigueo que llegaba por mi cuerpo.

… _Por eso espero que mis sentimientos sean los mismos cuando despierte. En este momento, lo amo tanto que estoy dispuesta a morir por tal de recordarlo. _

Así terminaba. Lo había dejado un poco inconcluso por eso me alteraba un poco y cuando me di cuenta que era Sasuke, el chico más popular de la escuela. Realmente se me hacia una mentira, pero al verlo aquí, lo hacía demasiado real.

Sentí como una mano acariciaba mi cabeza y luego tomaba uno de mis mechones. Voltee un poco sonrojada al ver que era el azabache que hacía que mis pensamientos fueran un revoltijo.

. – Bienvenida Hinata – musito suavemente y me dedico una sonrisa ajeno a los demás. Suspire su aroma tan varonil y realmente me estremeció hasta los pies.

Un aroma ciertamente nostálgico.

Fin del capitulo

.

.

.

Continua con el epilogó


	27. Epilogó

**La ****cruel**** realidad**

**Epilogó: La nueva realidad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HINATA

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS

El día era bastante fresco a pesar de estar en verano, la brisa se sentía limpia dentro del jardín donde me disponía a plantar nuevos tulipanes. El ambiente estadounidense era reconfortante una vez que te acostumbras, la gente ya me conocía y ya no tartamudeaba mucho cuando me disponía en aprender el idioma.

Pero aun así extrañaba mucho Japón, la ciudad de Konoha si era más especifica.

En mis últimos días en Konoha tras haber despertado del coma, Neji organizo el papeleo junto con una amiga llamada Izana, la cual nos logramos a entender muy bien. Después mis amigos se entusiasmaron mucho cuando me dieron de alta. Hicieron una fiesta por mi recuperación, lo que yo no sabía era que esa reunión termino siendo una de despedida.

Ese día Hanabi y Neji me presentaron a mi tío Shin, un hombre que se convirtió parte vital en mi vida familiar tras enterarme que era el hermano menor de mi madre. Cuando hablamos y me contó sobre el abuelo, me sentía tan triste y a la vez ansiosa por conocerlo y decirle que jamás había estado tan desesperada por conocer a alguien.

Para mi sorpresa, creo que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos. Y fue el mismo Sasuke quien dijo: _No lo hagas esperar Hinata, tu abuelo espera. _Y al día siguiente, ya tenía boletos para partir a Estados Unidos junto con mi hermana y mi primo.

". – Según mi hermana nos iríamos dentro de un mes, puedo esperar…

". – No – me interrumpió Sasuke, se acerco y pude ver que se resistía en tocarme. – Esto es más importante, tu abuelo espera por ti.

". – Además, aunque no lo recuerdes nosotros ya tuvimos buenos recuerdos contigo. – hablo Itachi mientras cargaba la maleta de Hanabi. – Creo que tu abuelo también necesita buenos recuerdos contigo.

". – Esto es un poco injusto… – les dije mientras agachaba la cabeza. – Ustedes saben mucho sobre mí pero yo no sé casi nada de ustedes…

". – En ese caso… creo que te visitaremos muy seguido. – me dijo Sasuke con cierta arrogancia en su palabras.

Creí que solo era pura altanería, pero cumplió. Cada verano venía a visitarme.

. – ¡Hinata-neesan! ¡Ya llegaron! – Grito mi hermana mientras salía corriendo hacia el jardín con un hermoso vestido de color azul y unos shorts de mezclilla acompañado de unas sandalias blancas. – ¿Cómo ve veo?

. – Te ves muy hermosa – la alague al mismo tiempo que era jalada hacia la entrada de la casa de mi abuelo.

. – ¿Me veo adulta? ¿Crees que a Itachi le guste más que el año pasado?

Me avergoncé mucho por lo desvergonzada que era mi pequeña hermana, apenas cumplió los 16 años e Itachi seguía siendo mayor que ella, se llevaban por cinco años. Pero ella insistía que en el amor no hay edad.

. – Hermana, tiene un poco de tierra – me dijo mientras me sacudía las pantorrillas del pantalón. Me acomode la blusa de tirantes y llegamos hacia la ventana de la sala de estar. Donde ambas observábamos como una limosina se estacionaba enfrente de nuestra puerta y después como salían mis diez amigos y mi amiga Izana.

. – ¿Ya llegaron?

Me sobre salté al tener de repente a Kazuma detrás de mí. – ¿Estabas aquí? – le pregunte mientras lo volteaba a ver al mencionado. Quien se había convertido en mi primo, tras haber sido adoptado por mi tío Shin cuando también se le dio de alta. Solo que a él, no se le dijo la verdad y por alguna razón confié y supuse que era lo mejor para todos.

. – Sip, Deidara ya llego – mencione un poco divertida ante la reacción de Kazuma, se sentía un poco tímido ante la presencia del rubio. Ya que el año pasado, nos enteramos de su orientación sexual como la de Izana, pero esta última tenía cierta relación no declarada con Sasori.

Escuche como mi hermana abría la puerta y los saludaba desde el contorno de la puerta. Me acerque a ella y me asomé para mostrar mi bienvenida, saludando con la mano. Cuando me correspondieron el saludo mientras sacaba sus maletas, me quede viendo a cada uno por un segundo más y no sé, de algún modo mi corazón saltaba de emoción.

Ser de importante para ellos como ahora ellos son para mí.

Entonces cuando visualice a Sasuke, mi corazón se agitó un poco más, digo, tampoco estaba tan ciega. Uchiha Sasuke era demasiado guapo – casi del tipo que me gusta – según las revista de adolescentes que tenía mi hermana.

Por eso cuando me vio y me sonrió, no pude evitar ocultarme tras la puerta para que no viera mi sonrojo y la estúpida sonrisa que se me formaba ante esa acción.

Cuando entraron por la puerta y hablaban sobre su vuelo, me di cuenta que durante estos tres años y sus visitas, Sasuke siempre entraba al ultimó. Sabiendo que nadie lo notaria, tocaba mi cabeza como saludo para después depositar un suave beso cerca de mi oreja.

Y yo habiendo descubierto su manía, siempre me ponía en la puerta para cerrarla y después esperar ese tierno beso que me ponía los pelos de punta.

.

.

.

.

SASUKE

Sabía que eso era lo correcto, a pesar de que no quería que se fuera. Pero me dije a mi mismo que Hinata merecía formar nuevos recuerdo con su familia antes de tenerlos conmigo. Quizás ella no recuerde ese pasado, pero yo sí, por eso deje que se marchara.

Garantizando que la visitaría todos los veranos de cada años y así lo cumplí.

El primer año, fue un poco extraño puesto que era la primera vez que le hablábamos sobre cómo nos conocimos. Al principio parecía confundida, luego un poco enojada y al final sonreía cuando le mostramos las fotos sobre la actividad deportiva que se organizo en Konoha.

Se reía cuando Naruto y Kiba hacia una tontería, o cuando Deidara y Sasori peleaban en un charla silenciosa. Le gustaba jugar ajedrez con Shikamaru, las retas de videojuegos con Hidan e Itachi. Ir a las galerías con Sai. Apreciaba escuchar las composiciones que Gaara traía y ese año aprovecharon que David Guetta estaba en la ciudad y fuimos todos juntos.

Con lo oscuro que están esos conciertos, yo tomaba la iniciativa y le susurraba a Hinata que me gustaba. Ella se sonrojaba y casi siempre la sostenía para evitar que se desmayara. Cada vez que la encontraba sola o distraída, yo aprovechaba ese momento y se lo repetía. Por eso cuando llegaba o me iba, siempre era el último en salir y le daba un beso cerca de su oreja – un área sensible – para darle a entender que no me detendría hasta que ella me lo dijera.

Y me regocije cuando me dio a entender que no le molestaba esas muestras de cariño que le daba. Por eso cuando llegue por tercera vez a Estados Unidos, y la vi esconderse detrás de la puerta me di cuenta que me esperaba. – ¿ansiosa? – _eso espero_, puesto que le di lo que tanto esperaba.

Solo que esta vez más cerca del cuello.

Aspire su aroma y se sobresalto un poco, cerró la puerta con cierto nerviosismo y por la vergüenza que tenia se negó a mirarme a los ojos.

No me importo, puesto que ahora era más tímida. Si fuera la otra Hinata, posiblemente hubiera recibido un golpe por la vergüenza que le ocasionaba. Pero al verla aquí, me di cuenta que no se avergonzaba de mis "saludos" sino de ella misma, por dejarse besarle de esa manera.

Aunque creo que ya es tiempo de subir el nivel – quizás dos – y mostrarle donde realmente quiero besarla.

Pero eso es otra historia…

FIN

Debo decir que me emocionaba el haber terminado otra historia. Agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dieron con sus increíbles comentarios y espero que estos últimos dos capítulos hayan sido de su agrado. Decidí contarla con dos diferentes puntos de vista, para que se diera cuenta como era los nuevos pensamientos de Hinata y como lo sobrellevaba este Sasuke.

NOTA: sobre el capitulo anterior, acerca del sueño de Sasuke fue una inspiración sobre un capitulo de Dr. House – si alguien lo ve, quizás lo podrá identificar (no quiero spoilar) – y también sobre una experiencia personal. Para que no piensen que es SasukexIno.

COMENTARIOS

**Anairam Mariana:** Hola Mariana, me da mucho gusto saber que te hiciste una cuenta solo para dejarme tu hermoso comentario. Me llegó al Kokoro y créeme también me siento nostálgica por haber terminado esta historia. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y espero leerte pronto.

**Tsuki-shin: **Hola, muchas gracias por comentar y saber que te gusto el ultimo capitulo. Nuestro Sasuke no se rinde y por eso lo exprese en estos últimos dos capítulos. Gracias por acompañarme en este final y espero que te haya gustado. Nos vemos.

**Fran Sanchez: **Hola y como siempre lamento la tardanza, estoy seguro que algunos olvidaron en que me quede, y lo sé, porque a mi también me pasa, así que no te preocupes. Así que resumiendo la respuesta a tus preguntas: (Osamu Sanjo fue quien invitó a Orochimaru a hacer una cura para el Alzheimer, pero al final obtuvieron el virus E, lo cual Orochimaru llegó a obsesionarse. Osamu tenía una hermana que tenia Alzheimer y ella tenía un hijo y era Toneri. Como nunca hubo cura, Osamu le hizo creer que su madre seguía viva pero que tenía que estar lejos de ella para no enfermarla con otras infecciones, entonces cuando Toneri se le dijo que podía haber una cura y le mintieron que era adaptable por eso se dejo inyectar el virus E. Pero al final solo era un engaño. ) Espero haberte aclarado XD y también espero que te haya gustado estos últimos dos capítulos. Gracias por comentar como siempre, saludos.

**Sexxykittydarxs: **Hola, muchas gracia por comentar y decirme todos tus sentimientos encontrados al leer el ultimo capitulo. Significa que pude expresarme tal y como quería. Gracias por el apoyo, me da mucha alegría saber que les ocasiones paras intrigas y sorpresas en este fic. Jijiji, no es maldad, pero me divertía que se preguntaran cosas. Con este final espero que te haya gustado. Espero leernos pronto.

**GilCa: **Hola Gilda, muchas gracias por tu lindo comentario. Espero que este final haya sido de tu agrado. Quizás tal vez no hubo mucho Sasuke y Hinata, pero como se dijo es un comienzo para Hinata y como dijo Sasuke esa es otra historia, en pocas, palabras Sasuke te dejo con la intriga, yo no. (jajaja, es broma) Decidí dejarlo como un final abierto. Espero leernos pronto en mi otra historia. Bye.

Y este es el final de la historia.

KatarlizRose se despide y se dispone a continuar a escribir "Ser una dama" a la cual están 100% invitados.

Nos vemos.


End file.
